Del odio al amor solo hay un paso
by solaris3000
Summary: CAPITULO 35! Motoko se disculpa con Kei por sus celos, pero Sue volvera ha hacer de las suyas para sacar de sus casillas a la kendoista y a cierta criatura tierna y angelical!
1. Un regalo inesperado

Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer Fan-fic. La pareja Kei-Motoko siempre ha sido mi favorita en el universo Love Hina. Espero que les guste.!

He de advertir de antemano que en los sigientes capitulos habra temas sexuales de alto contenido, asi que si este tema no es de tu agrado te recomiendo que suspendas la lectura.

Capitulo 1

**Un regalo inesperado.**

Keitaro regresaba a hinata house en tranvía después de un dia de clases para prepararse en sus examenes de ingreso a la universidad Todai.

¡Bueno otro dia mas de clases y al aprecer de acuedo a mis puntajes recientes parece que por fin este año podre ingresar a todai después de 3 inutiles esfuerzos!- Se decia Kei a si mismo. ¡ Y en gran parte gracias a Narusewaga! Honestamente deberia hacerle un regalo o mejor aun…..invitarla a algun lugar y consegurir mi primera cita romantca con ella! ¿Pero a donde podria llevarla…Mmmm…ademas de que no cuento con mucho efectivo….que podria hacer?

Tan metido en sus propios pensamientos y soñando con lo maravilloso que seria estar con Naru que no se percato que dos personas lo estaban llamando hasta que un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Aucch! ¿quien me pego? Dijo kei al momento que se volteaba furioso buscando a su agresor y para su sorpresa a las personas que vio fue a sus amigos Haitani y Shirai.

Hola Kei, lamento haberte golpeado pero estabas tan absorto en tus pensamientos que al no responderme cuando te llamaba mi vi obligado a golpearte para hacer que volvieras en ti mismo.-dijo haitani

Ah! Yo… eh…hola muchachos si disculpenme por no haberlos escuchado.-dijo Kei un poco apenado.

No hay problema! Dijeron al mismo tiempo Haitani y Shirai. Bueno y a donde van.-Pregunto Kei. Vamos a nuestro nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo en el parque de diversiones Kanagawa y es por eso que queremos hablar contigo ¿Conmigo, que piensas buscan ofrecerme trabajo ahí? Dijo kei. No por supuesto que no! Sino todo lo contrario asi que aquí tienes-dijo Shirai al momento que le entregaba a keitaro dos boletos. ¡Ah¡ ¿Qué es esto? Dijo Kei aun más sorprendido. Son 2 boletos de cortesía para la ignauración del parque-dijo Haitani. Keitaro agradecia a sus amigos por los boletos y finalmente llego a Hinata house contento y lleno de ilusiones para ir con Naru a ese nuevo parque. ¡Quien lo hubiera pensado, pero que golpe de suerte! Mi problema de a donde invitar a Naru quedo resuelto gracias a mis amigos! Se decia Kei muy contento. ¡y lo mas importante que no voy a gastar mucho dinero ya que los boletos incluyen pases de cortesía para asistir al restaurant del parque! Asi que lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de Naru y tocar su puerta. ¡Pasa Keitaro! Dijo Naru. Al ingresar kei vio la clasica imagende Naru que siempre habia conocido, sentadaen su mesa de estudio con varios libros y sus lentes de botella. ¿Qué quieres? Dijo de una manera muy seca y tajante y sin despejar la vista de sus notas y apuntes. Mmmm…..pues veras Naru……estaba pensando….mmm si tu quisieras acompañarme a la ignauracion de un nuevo parque de diversiones que habre el…¿Salir a divertirnos, en este momento, perdir el ritmo de estudio,tan cerca del examen de admisión a Todai? ¿Pero que demonios tienes en el cerebro Keitaro? Dijo una furiosa Naru interrumpiendolo tajantemente y mirandolo furiosamente. ¡No gracias pero tengo asuntos más importantes que estar perdiendo mi tiempo en tonterias! Dijo Naru y asi volvio aenfocarse en sus libros escolares. Pero Naru…por favor. Dijo un suplicante Keitaro. ¿Qué no entendiste lo te dije grandisimo idiota, fuera de aquí! Y un mega Naru punch saco a Keitaro fuera de su cuarto enviandolo a los jardines de Hinata House.

Triste y con una gran desilusion Keitaro comenzo a caminar a su cuarto. ¡maldita sea! Debi de haberme imaginado que esto iba a suceder. Se decia a simismo keitaro mientras se acariciaba lsu mejilla derecha infalmada cortesía del golpe por parte de la chica con la que esperaba salir el fin de semana y pasar un momento maravilloso. ¡Ja, ja! Keitaro grandisimo tonto esto me saco por estar haciendo planes antes de tiempo. Se decia mientras sacaba los boletos y los miraba con tristeza. En fin…..¿que cosa peor podria sucederme en estos momentos aparte del rechazo de Naru y el golpe que me dio? Dijo keitaro hablando en voz alta, mientras seguia caminando.

Sin embargo lo que keitaro no habia notado es que al ir caminando a su cuarto paso por el cuarto de cierta estudiante de Kendo y futura heredera del liderazgo del Dojo God´s cry school (algo asi como Escuela del grito de dios) y para su peor desgracia su ocupante habia dejado abierta la puerta de su cuarto y se encontraba en ese momento quitandose su uniforme escolar y ofreciendole a Keitaro un espectáculo que al pobre le provoco el clasico fluido de sangre por las fosas nasales. Por unos instantes al cual a Kei le parecio una eternidad ambos se quedaron mirando, y es que honestamente por que Keitaro intento alejar su vista de la semidesnuda Motoko simplemente su cerebro no obedecio el mandato. Ante sus ojos se encontraba una mujer cuyo cuerpo se podia decir esta casi a la perfección. Un cuerpo alto, esbelto, unos senos hermosos y maravillosos, ni que decir de sus hermosas piernas que mostraban unos muslos dignos de cualquier diosa griega y para rematar unas pantaletas blancas semitransparentes perfectamente ajustadas al contorno de su cintura. Todo esos detalles quedaron perfectamente almacenados en su cerebro el cual obviamente quedo nulificado para poder responder a la primer orden que Kei le dio a su cerebro, ( y por ende su cerebro lo mando a un mundo de fantasias sexuales que solo Dios sabria en que consistirian esos sueños)

¡¡URASHIMAAAA! MALDITO BASTARDO MIRON! ¿¿!QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! Ese grito regreso a Keitaro al mundo real en un fraccion de segundo y lo hizo comprender en el enorme problema en que se habia metido.

¡¡¡Mi madre, estoy muerto si no huyo de aquí Motoko me partir en dos con su Katana, piernas por favor respondan y saquenme de aquí! Dijo un atemorizado Kei al momento que hui a toda velocidad de ahí. En su loca huida de Motoko Keitaro bajo las escaleras a gran velocidad y por correr sin fijarse termino estampando su rostro en el nada modesto pecho de Kitsune. ¡Vaya, vaya Keitaro por lo veo finalmente descubriste mis encantos y deseas disfrutarlos, pero te advierto que este te va costar por los medios 6 periodos de pago de renta! Dijo una kitsune con un tono muy coqueto. ¡!KITSUNE, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS AYUDAME CON MOTOKO QUE VA A MATARME! Dijo Keitaro que esta al borde de un shock nervioso y protegiendose atrás de Kitsune. ¡!Hey tranquilo Kei que pasa, Motoko no podria ser tan cruel contigo para hacer eso! Dijo Kitsune sorprendida por la actitud de Keitaro. Sin embargo el comentario de Keitaro la hizo pensar mejor las cosas al ver a Motoko bajando las escaleras con su katana en su brazo derecho, semivestida con su clasico Gi y emitiendo un aura y una mirada asesina dirijida al pobre casero de Hinata House.

¡KITSUNE…APARTATE POR FAVOR Y DEJAME TERMINAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS CON LA VIDA DE ESTA POBRE EXCUSA DE HOMBRE CON LA QUE HEMOS TENIDO QUE SOPORTAR DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO… ¡ Dijo entre dientes una MUY pero MUY FURIOSA Guerrera que parecia un toro bufando. Motoko por favor tranquilizate por favor hablemos antes de que hagas algo de lo cual después puedas arrepentirte, vamos por Kami ¿Qué te pudo hacer Keitaro que te enfurecio tanto? Pregunto Kitsune un poco nerviosa. ¡!AL DIABLO CON ESTE INFELIZ! ¡!ESTE SUJETO A REBASADO EL LIMITE DE MI PACIENCIA! Motoko grito de modo que sus gritos llegaron a los oidos de todos los residentesde Hinata House incluyendo hasta el negocio de Te de la Tia haruka. ¿Pero que te hizo? Pregunto kitsune aun protegiendo a Keitaro. ¡!ESTE PERVERTIDO SE ATREVIO A ESPIARME MIENTRAS ME ESTABA DESVISTIENDO CUANDO LLEGUE DE LA ESCUELA! Y eso….. ya colmo….. mi paciencia! Dijo finalmente Motoko ya con una actitud de agredir a Kitsune si no se apartaba de Kei. Al escuchar eso Kitsune recupero su compostura y levanto los brazos al aire en señal de frustacion al comentario de Motoko y le dijo: ¡!Motoko por favor eso no es nuevo en muchas ocasiones Keitaro por una u otra razon siempre nos ha visto desnudas y si te das cuenta TODAS han sido por accidente, el jamas nos espiaria por su voluntad propia. ¡!Es verdad Motoko te lo juro yo iba a mi cuarto y tuve la mala suerte de pasar por el tuyo cuando en ese momento tu estabas…..bueno tu sabes! Dijo un timido Keitaro cuyo rostro se sonrojo al recordar dichos eventos. ¡!SILENCIO CUCARACHA! ¡Esta vez no te vas a escapar tan facilmente de tu castigo por tus pervertidas acciones! Le grito Motoko apuntado a su cara con su katana. ¡Escuchame bien Urashima yo te reto a un duelo de Kendo si tu pierdes aceptaras renunciar a ser el casero de Hinata House y recogeras tus pertenencias y te marcharas de este lugar al cual nunca debiste de haber sido recibido! Dijo Motoko con su rostro rojo pero muy rojo del odio que emanaba hacia el pobre muchacho. ¿Y si el gana ? Dijo una voz que venia detrás de Motoko. Motoko al ver quien era las responsable de esa voz termino viendo el rostro frio y sereno de la tia Haruka con su inseparable cigarrillo y a todas las integrantes del dormitorio Shinobu, Suu, Sara y Mitsune ¿Qué¡,…Hu.. Eh.. Bueno..yo. Dijo una desconcertada Motoko.! Esta bien!...Grrrrr…Urashima si yo pierdo podras permanecer en Hinata House, olvidare lo sucedido y……te concedere tres peticiones que me hagas No importa lo que me pidas te doy mi palabra de samurai que las aceptare al 100...!Siempre y cuando me derrotes! Recalco finalmente Motoko. Pero yo….Dijo un aun temeroso Keitaro. ¡Vamos Kei, piensa que si derrotas a Motoko ella aceptara hacer TODO lo que tu le pidas y de acuerdo a lo que viste estoy segura que tipo de peticiones le pedirias a Motoko pillin! Le dijo Kitsune al oido a Keitaro haciendo que el pobre se sonrojara. ¡!KITSUNE POR FAVOR QUE ESTO ESMUY SERIO! Dijo keitaro muy nervioso.

¡No se diga mas Urashima al campo de batalla…..y a tu funeral! Dijo Motoko con una enorme sonrisa asesina en su cara. Y asi todos se fueron a los campos de Hinata Hosu para atestiguar el duelo y arrastrando a un suplicante Keitaro que no queria ir.

Fin del Capitulo 1

Hola nuevamente a todos! Como se habran dado cuenta mezcle los eventos ocurridos en los volúmenes 6 y 9 (de la editorial Tokio-pop) para dar paso a mi historia. A partir del siguiente capitulo la historia toma un rumbo diferente y Kei y Motoko enfrentaran un destino muy incierto.

Sin mas me despido y hasta el proximo episodio.


	2. Un triunfo, una peticion

Episodio 2

**Un triunfo, una petición.**

Nota del autor:

Como todos ustedes saben Keitaro accidentalmente consigue detener el ataque de Motoko con la tecnica de la mano desnuda, es decir usando las palmas de su mano detiene su espada. Al ver esto Motoko se frusta tanto que alguien como Kei pudiera bloquear su ataque que admite su derrota.

¡Bravo Sempai lo conseguiste! Gritaba una entusiasta Shinobu, Mitsune, Su y Sara felicitaban con gran admiración al vencedor. Solo Naru se mantenia callada e incredula después de haber visto lo ocurrido. Pero lo que más le preocupa eran las condiciones pactadas para el duelo. Motoko habia jurado por su honor que ella aceptearia 3 peticiones que Keitaro le pidiera. _Mas le vale a ese pervertido no pedirle algo sucio a Motoko porque si lo hace ¡juro por Kami que lo reducire a un pure de estiércol con mis propias manos_ se decia Naru a si misma.

Mientras tanto la perdedora se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, desconectada del mundo sumida en sus propios pensamientos y meditando su situación: Por kami…..he perdido…he sido derrotada de la forma mas humillante por esta….esta basura de hombre…..Kami No! Todas mis horas de entrenamiento, esfuerzo y sacrifico de nada sirvieron contra Urashima y lo que mas me duele y sufro es que mi honor como Samaurai a quedado manchado….Kami! ¿Qué cosa mas peor me puede suceder? Se decia Motoko sintiendose cada vez mas y mas triste. Y como un rayo de luz su mente le recordo ALGO que ella habia olvidado: NO!! Las 3 peticiones que le ofreci a Urashima!! No por favor!!! ¿Kami que voy a hacer?. En ese momento Motoko comenzo a temblar al pensar en lo que Keitaro le obligaria a hacer. (No se necesita ser muy listo para saber que tipo de peticiones Motoko pensaba que Keitaro le obligaria a hacer.)

Hmmm…..Tiera a Motoko, ¿Motoko me escuchas?. Una voz se escucho hablar a Motoko, ella levanto la cara y vio a una sonriente Kitsune quien le dijo: No es que piense que lo hayas olvidado pero te recuerdo que a este apuesto casero le debes 3 peticiones que tu le prometiste si perdias la batalla, ademas de perdonarlo por completo de lo sucedido anteriormente ¿estoy en lo correcto? Finalizo Kitsune con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Motoko al escuchar esto se levanto orgullosa como toda guerrero samurai y dijo: No Kitsune, por supuesto que no, yo cumplo mis promesas y con eso empezo a acaminar hacia donde estaba Keitaro y le dijo: Urashima acepto mi derrota te perdono y olvido lo ocurrido anteriormente y…. ¡me pongo a tu entera disposición sobre 3 peticiones que me hagas!.

Kei esta impavido ante la actitud de Motoko y empezo a meditar:

_¿Y ahora que hago que le digo?, si le pido algo estupido o algo que parezca perverso Naru o tia Haruka van a matarme, aparte Shinobu y las demas se sentiran decepcionados de mi. ¿eh? ¡un momento! !Por supuesto! Los boletos del parque de diversiones y si mas bien no recuerdo en el folleto que los muchachos me dieron del parque ¡!Hay una exhibición de espadas samurais de la epoca antigua!! Esto es fabuloso Asi mato dos pajaros de un tiro, evito que las muchachas me linchen y aprovecho los boletos que pense no iba a usar?y es mas!! ¡!estoy seguro que a Motoko le va a gustar!!_

¿Y bien Urashima? Estoy esperando tu respuesta. La voz de Motoko saco a kei de sus pensamientos y le dijo:

Bueno Motoko….Dijo Kei un poco inseguro, ¿Sabes? El proximo fin de semana van a abrir un Moderno parque de diversiones a unos cuantos Kilómetros de aquí y para tu conocimiento van a poner una exhibición de espadas Samurais del pasado…En ese momento Kei saco los boletos de su camisa y dijo finalmente ¿aceptarias ir conmigo a ver esa exposición? Motoko quedo sorprendida por la 1ra petición de Keitaro pero no solo ella, naru se habia dado cuenta que ese era el parque al que originalmente Keitaro la habia invitado a ir.

¡!NO!! Una voz se escucho por parte de Naru y todos los presentes se desconcertaron y esta le dijo a Motoko:

¡Motoko tu no tienen ninguna obligación de ir con este pervertido a cualquier lugar que te pida solo por haber perdido una estupida apuesta!! Y en cuanto a ti keitaro te exijo que olvides este estupido trato y te des por bien servido que puedas continuar como el casero de Hinata House o de lo contrario…….Naru se acerco a Keitaro y le dijo con voz amenazante y mostrandole su puño en la cara: ESTO te va a hacer entrar en razon.

Keitaro dio un suspiro de resignacion y haciendose a un lado de Naru le dijo: Motoko se perfectamente que la ultima persona con la que te gustaria salir seria conmigo, pero…..honestamente me gustaria que fueras a ver esa exposición de espadas porque estoy seguro que te va gustar…Mira te propongo esto, ve a la feria y con el otro boleto decide quien quieres que te que acompañe. ¡!Bravo keitaro te felicito has hecho una excelente decisión!! Le dijo Naru y con eso le arrebato a Keitaro los boletos de la mano y le dijo a Motoko: Motoko aceptare gustosa ir contigo a la feria y mientras tu vas a tu excibicion yo ire adivertirme a los juegos!! ¡!Hey! Todas protestaron ante la "Solucion Final"de Naru Kitsune y todo el grupo se avalanzaron sobre Naru dijeron ¡!Noostras tambiem queremos ir a la feria!! Y todas empezaron a pelearse por los boletos. Keitaro al ver eso opto por dar la media vuelta y refugiarse en su cuarto, triste y desilusionado comenzo a retirarse.

Motoko que se habia quedado sin habla desde el momento que Keitaro le habia propuesto ir a la feria por fin reaciono y lo primero que vio fue a kei alejarse cabizbajo y dijo: ¡!YA BASTA!! Y se acerco muy furiosa a Naru y le dijo: Naru-sempai entregame esos boletos….por favor..Urashima me los obsequio a mi. Errr….claro Motoko-chan aquí tienes dijo Naru un poco espantada por la actitud de Motoko. Con los boletos se acerco a Keitaro y dijo: Urashima con gusto acepto tu primera petición y deseo acompañarte a la feria y ver JUNTOS la exhibición de espadas samurais que me dijiste. Keitaro se quedo impávido por lo que Motoko dijo pero pudo decir: Oh! ¡Gracias Motoko te prometo que no te vas arrepentir!! Asi lo espero le dijo Motoko. Finalmente Kei dijo: ¿Esta bien si nos vamos el sabado a las 4:00 PM? Mmmm…..okey 4:00PM Urashima dijo Motoko.

¿¿Qué??!! De ninguna manera Motoko tu no puedes ir con keitaro!! Dijo una furiosa Naru. ¿Y por que no Naru-sempai? Dijo Motoko con una mirada de curiosidad. Eh… Bueno.. yo…¿y todavía lo preguntas? Tu sabes perfectamente que este sujeto es un pervertido y solo Kami puede saber que intentara hacerte!!!! Dijo una furiosa Naru. Naru sempai agradesco tu preocupación por mi, pero te aseguro que si Urashima intenta sobrepasarse conmigo el sabe perfectamente lo que le pasara a TODOS los huesos su cuerpo ¿No es asi Urashima? Finalizo Motoko dirijiendo su mirada a kei. Keitaro solo logro decir "Si" con la cabeza. Finalmente Motoko dijo: ¡Bueno ya esta todo decidido el proximo sabado a las 4:00 PM ¿de acuerdo urashima? Ok. Motoko dijo Keitaro y con eso todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero dejando a una Naru estupefacta y diciendose a si mismo _Esto no puede estar pasando……simplemente no puede estar pasando._

_De ninguna manera voy a permitir a ese infeliz salir con Motoko porque yo…..porque yo….!!Me preocupo mucho por Motoko… si por eso y nada mas!!!_ Se dijo nuevamente para engañarse a si mismo y negar sus sentimentos por el casero de Hinata house.


	3. Una visita inesperada

Episodio 3

**Una visita inesperada**

En sus habitaciones Motoko meditaba su situcion. Ella no podia negar que se encontrba contenta por la petición que Keitaro le habia propuesto.

Uff! Gracias a Kami que no me propuso algo indecoroso, por un momento pense que el me pediria algo indecoroso.

Pero ella desecho rapidamente ese pensamiento después de lo ocurrido en la tarde.

¡No! El jamas me pediria algo sucio o perverso, hoy el mostro un lado que jamas imagine que el tuviera.Sin embargo la que no parecio mu convencida fue Nsru-sempai.

Una frase hizo eco en su mente "El es un pervertido" Que fue lo que naru ledijo.

Grrrrr.....!Mas le vale a ese gusano no querer propasarse conmigo por que juro por Kami que me voy a encargar de que nunca pueda tener descendencia.

Sin embargo nuevamente la duda ocupo su mente ya que después de lo ocurrido hoy ella de alguna manera empezaba a sentir cierta simpatia por Keitaro.

Asi que mientras Motoko meditaba como actuar con Keitaro el proximo sabado una persona llegaba al establecimiento de Te de la Tia Haruka.

¡Buenas Noches ¡dijo la persona al entrar al negocio Bienvenida a ....dijo la Tia pero ella ya no pudo terminar la frase al ver a la recien llegada. Ante ella se encontraba una Hermosa Mujer que era ni mas ni menos que Tsuroko, la hermana Mayor de Motoko.

-Oh! Pero que sorpresa Bienvenida nuevamente a Hinata House.

-Muchas gracias y disculpe por no haber de mi llegada pero fue tan imprevisto mi viaje que tuve tiempo de avisarle a mi hermana.

-Bueno, pues tome asiento y esta copa de te, ya que tenemos mucho de que platicar......precisamente de su querida hermanita.

¡Oh! En serio? Mm... Ahora que fue lo que ocurrio?

La tia Haruka empezo a contarle a Tsuroko con lujo de detalle sobre los eventos ocurridos en ese dia y el resultado final de dichos eventso.

Al terminar de escuchar lo que la tia le habia dicho una gran sonrisa aparecio en su cara y dijo:

-Que maravilloso! Su primer cita romántica y nada menos que con el apuesto de Keitaro-San

-Una gota de sudor aparecio en la frente de la tia Haruka

-¡Bien! Le agradezco que me halla informado de lo ocurrido para prepararme para el gran evento

-Ira a ver a su hermana? Dijo la tia.

No creo que aun tengo tiempo suficiente para realizar algunas compras en el centro comercial de hinata, y por favor no le comente a mi hermana de mi llegada. Quiero darle una sorpresa.

Finalmente partio hacia la ciudad, dejando atrás a una desconcertada Tia Haruka que se decia a si mismo prepararse para ese evento que quiso decir con eso?

Mas noche Tsuruko se encontro con una muy sorprendida Motoko.

-¡Hermana! Que haces aquí???!!!

-¡Vaya! Al parecer mi llegada no te causo mucha gracia querida hermanita. Dijo Tsuroko con una mirada de decepcion.

¡No! ¡No es eo! Es que tu llegada me causo sorpresa....eso es todo Je, je...je. finalizo Motoko con una risa nerviosa.

Ok! Olvidemos eso y ahora empieza a platicarme de esa cita que tendras con tu apuesto casero este fin de semana.

Motoko al escuchar esto quedo completamente petrificada e incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Y bien? Dijo su hermana con un tono un poco mas serio.

Bueno pues veras.....No es lo que parece...lo que paso es que.....

Eso ya lo se-Le dijo ella interrumpiéndola- Sea como sea tu tienes una cita con este muchacho y deberias olvidarte un poco de tus deberes y salir a divirtirte un rato. Ahora dime Ya has pensado que ropa vas a llevar el dia de tu cita?

¡!Queee??!! Dijo una muy sorprendida Motoko. Pero esa era la realida Motoko sabia que salir con chicos no era de interes para ella, sus unicos objetivos en la vida hasta ese momento eran entrenar para ser la futura lider de su Dojo y estudiar, tener citas con hombres nunca habia surcado por su mente..

Un poco molesta dijo:

Honorable hermana honestamente esto no le puedes llamar una cita romántica, supongo que ya sabes por lo que veo, cuales furon las circunstancias por las que voy a ir al parque con Urashima,

Lo se, pero finalmente no deja de ser un momento muy especial para que ambos se un poco mejor y puedan arreglar algunas diferencias que tengan. Finalizo Tsuruko con una gran sonrisa.

-¡!Que cosa!!??? Yo conocer mejor a ese tipo?? Ja!!! Como si no conocier muy bien!!!! Dijo una muy furiosa Motoko y recalco: Es es un pervertido, que gusta de espiarnos cuando estamos en las aguas termales o de tocarnos cuando se le presenta una oportunidasd. ¡!!Es mas le adverti claramente que si intentaba propasarse conmigo lo iba a lamentar muy seriamente. Finalizo Motoko ya bufando de coraje.

Tsuruko dio un suspiro de resignación y le dijo a Motoko: Hermanita honestamente no creo que no eres muy justa con el pobre muchacho y en realidad no le has dado una auntentica oportunidad para que te demuestre como es el en realidaf.

-¡!Que cosas dices Hermana!!! ¿Qué no te contaron la causa por la que queria matarlo??? ¡!Me esta espiando cuando me estaba desvistiendo!!!

-Pero eso fue un accidente!! El iba pasando casualmente por ahi Ademas, ¿por qué no cerraste la puerta de tu cuarto??

-Ughh!! Yo... pues veras.....se me olvido. Fue todo lo Motoko pudo decir sintiéndose completamente atrapada por la pregunta de su hermana.

-Ya ves? No fue realmete su culpa y pienso que esta cita que tienens con el el puede ser una perfecta oportunidad para mejorar tu amistad con el. Keitaro es un buen muchacho, el tiempo que lo he tratado me ha sido suficiente para saber que el de ninguna manera es un pervertido como tu amiga Narusega piensan de el.

Motoko simplemente se quedo sin habla al escuchar los logicas razones que su hermana daba en defensa de keitaro y no supo que responder. Finalmente su hermana se levanto ydijo.

Bueno creo que ya fue suficiente platica por el dia de hoy y es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir y ella empezo a desvestirse y se puso su blusa para dormir.

-Eh......Okey hermana .......vamos a dormir Y Motoko empezo a emular a su hermana.

Cuando ambas se acostaron Tsuruko se levanto rapidamente y dijo:

¡Oh! Pero que tonta de mi ¡Se me habia olvidado!

-Eh?? Que cosa hermana?? Dijo ina muy sorprendida Motoko

Tsuruko se levanto y le entrego unas bolsas a Motoko.

-Ten hermanita un regalo para tu cita! Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Motoko recibio los paquetes y al ver su contenido casi se desmaya. Lo que las bolsas contenian era una bluso blanca estampada con flores de cerezo muy hermosa, un par de zapatos de tacon y un pantalos de mezclilla.

¿Te gustan? Es opara que los uses el dia de tu cita!!! Dijo una muy jovial Tsuruko

Motoko vio a su hermana luego fijo su vista en la ropa, volvio a fijar la mirada en su hermana y finalmente dijo:

¡!!!POR EL AMOR DE KAMI HERMANA!!!!!! ¡!QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO???? ¡!DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A USAR ESTA ROPA ¡!!! ¡!NO VOY A DARLE A ESE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA UNA EXCUSA PARA TENGA UNA DE SUS PERVERTIDAS IDEAS!!!!

¡Y que piensas llevar a tu cita con el el? Tu uniforme escolar? O quiza el gi que siempre usas? Por favor hermanita ya madura!!! Que no te das cuentas que con esa ropa ya pareces un retrato??? Y por ultima vez te digo que mientras no le des una oportunidad a ese muchacho de mostrarse como realmente es ¡!!Te prohibo estrictamente que hables mal de el!!! Entendiste querida hermanita? Finalizo Tsusruko ya con una mirada MUY pero MUY molesta hacia Motoko.

Motoko nuevamente se queda estatica por la inesperada reaccion de su hermana y en ese momento vio como su ella se levantaba y se dirigia a la puerta. Ehh......Hermana .....este a donde vas? Fue lo que atino a decir.

Sin voltear a mirarla Tsuruko djo: Voy al baño y a............tomar un poco de aire fresco. Dijo en un tono seco y serio. Sin embargo nuevamenete le hablo a Motoko pero en un tono mas tranquilo y le dijo:

-Hermanita disculpame por mi actitud pero honestamente no vas a hecer pasar nada malo, solo vas a salir con un buen muchacho y cambiar un poco tu rutina de vida y si.......realmente el intentara hacer algo incorrecto contigo, simplemente ...dale su merecido, pero mientras....dale el beneficio de la duda. Harias eso por mi?? DijonTsuruko con una mirada suplicante.

Motoko nuevamente no supo que decir, hasta que finalmente le contesto a su hermana:

De acuerdo hermana ,voy a usar la ropa que me compraste y voy a tratar de pasar un rato agradable con Urashima y le dare una oportunidad de que me demuestre su verdadera personalidad, pero si comete un solo, pero un solo error, no respondo por su vida ¿de acuerdo?

Tsuruko se acerco a Motoko y le un abrazo y dijo: Gracias hermanita!! Estoy seguro que no te vas a arrepentir, tu actitud ante nuevos retos te hara madurar para que algun dia seas la lider de nuestr clan Ya lo veras!!! Ademas orare a Kami para que todo salga bien ya lo veras!!!!

Motoko dio un suspiro de resignación mientras abrazaba a su hermana y dijo: Asi lo espero hermana, asi lo espero.

Bien, ahora ve a dormir voy a donde te dije y un momento regreso ¿de acuerdo?

Esta bien hermana le dijo y realmente cansada por la platica que tuvo con su hermana mas rapida que inmediatamente Motoko se quedo dormida.

Al asegurarse que su hermana habia quedado completamente dormida, Tsuruko sin hacer ruido salio de la habitación.

Tal como le dijo a su hermana lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño a satisfacer sus Ejem! ..necesidades fisiológicas pero al salir del baño no se dirigio a tomar aire fresco, sino que enfilo dirección a la habitación de,,,,,,,Keitaro.


	4. La peticion de tsuruko

**Capitulo No. 4**

**La petición de Tsuruko**

¡¡ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE SITUACIONES SEXUALES. ESTAN ADVERTIDOS.!

En su habitación Kei no podia dormir, su mente divagaba en los acontecimientos ocurriodos hoy y de su futura cita al parque con la ultiima persona que hubier pensado...Motoko Ayoma.

-Oh Kami! Estoy muy nervioso por favor que no cometa un estupido error con Motoko, que todo salga bien, realmente quiero darle una buena impresión de mi y demostrarle que no soy el pervertido que ella piensa.. Por favor Kami sama escucha mis ruegos.!

TOC-TOC-TOC Fue el ruido que escucho Keitaro en su puerta y que lo saco de sus oraciones. ¿Qué? Tocan en mi puerta pero quien podra ser a estas horas?

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Por favor supongamos que este momento son las 11:00 PM

Kei se levanto y al abrir la puerta todo su ser quedo impactado ante el espectáculo que estaba enfrente de el, y el cual consistia en lo siguiente:

1.Ante sus ojos estaba una hermosa pero muy hermosa mujer de pelo largo alta y esbelta.

2.Ella usaba un camisón de dormir al parecer de lino o algodón que la cubria hasta las rodillas pero que al recibir la luz de la luna lo hacia COMPLETAMENTE TRANSPARENTE y permitiendole a Kei contemplar un cuerpo semidesnudo tan perfecto y hermoso que podria levantar hasta un muerto.

3.Kei pudo observar sin ningun problema la ropa interior que ella usaba, pero sin lugar a duda, sus ojos se enfocatron en sus pantaletas blancas bordeadas con licra y que a su vez le permitian ver el vello publico que salia de la entrepierna de la hermosa mujer.

Todo eso dejo completamente nulificado al pobre casero de Hinata House y casi en estado catatonico.

-¡Oh Kami-sama! Un angel del paraíso ha venido a visitarme, fue todo lo que su cerebro pudo registrar para decirse a si mismo.

-MMMM...Buenas Noches Urashima-San disculpa que te interrumpa a estas horas.-dijo una angelical voz , una voz tan hermosa digna del cuerpo que Kei estaba observando. Sin embargo esa voz fue la que saco a Kei del mundo de fantasías en el cual se encontraba.

-¡Que? Oh, Ahhh! Fue cuando su cerebro por fin reacciono e inmediatamente por fin logro ubicar a la persona que tenia enfrente:

-Tsuruko-San……- fue lo que kei atino a decir

-¿Puedo pasar? Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que casi derrite al pobre Kei.

-Eh?...Oh! Si, por supuesto adelante-Dijo muy nervioso y permittiendo a la hermosa mujer pasar a su cuarto.  
Sin embargo... al pasar al cuarto, Kei pudo observar perfectamente la parte posterior del cuerpo de Tsuruko y al igual que la parte frontal la luz de la luna le ayudo a ver un espectáculo tan hermoso como el que el que vio al principio.

Ante sus ojos estaban unas hermosas piernas con unos muslos tan perfectos que sin lugar a dudas hacian olvidar a kei los muslos de Motoko o de cualquier otra mujer que hubiera visto antes. Pero si lugar a dudas lo que hizo que finalmente todas sus defensas se venieran abajo fueron las hermosas nalgas que su ojos contemplaban. La parte posterior de las pantaletas de Tsuruko eran de una tanga, de tal modo que los enormes glúteos de ella quedaban completamente descubiertos y ofreciéndole a kei la vista mas hermosa que el pudira recordar. Sin lugar a dudas ninguno de los cuerpos de las chicas de Hinata house podian compararse ante esta hermosa mujer.

Tsuruko al votear y ver a Keitaro se llevo su mano a su boca, su rostro se sonrojo completamente y dijo timidamente:

-Oh! Dime urashima-Kun ¿Viste algo que te gustara? Ya que por lo que veo a tu "amigo" lo emociono algo, y en ese momento con su otra mano le señalo a Keitaro cierta parte de su anatomia.

Kei al principio no comprendio lo que Tsuruko le habia dicho hasta que bajo la su vista a donde Tsuruko le habia señalado y para su gran sorpresa se dio cuenta que...!Tenia su pene completamente erecto y a la vista de ella!

-!Ay kami No! Fue lo Kei se dijo a si mismo y rapidamente se inco de rodillas para tratar de cubrir su erección.

-!No es posible!Que verguenza! y enfrente de la hermana mayor de Motoko, cuando ella se entere del vergonzoso evento que hice delante de su hermana, sin lugar a duda va a matarme!y si es que Tsuruko no me mata primero en este instante!

Kei no se atrevio a levantar la mirada y enfrentar a Tsuroko por la verguenza y en parte por el temor de encontrar a una furiosa mujer indignada por los eventos ocurridos, cuando de repente sintio una manos sueves que se posaron en sus hombros.

-Tranquilo Urashima-kun puedes levantar la cabeza, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, ¿Sabes? al contario, creo que soy yo la que deberia ofrecerte disculpas. Dijo ella con voz apenada.

-¿Eh? Dijo un desconcertado Keitaro, que por fin se atrevio a levantar la mirada.

-Bueno….honestamente no pense que mi camisón de dormir quedara completamente transparente a la luz de luna ya que…..fue el haber visto mi cuerpo fue lo que desperto a tu "amigo" ¿Estoy en lo corecto? Finalizo Tsuroko con una coqueta sonrisa.

El rostro se Kei se sonrojo completamente y nuevamente agacho la cabeza y dijo:

-Disculpame Tsuruko-San nunca fue mi intencion ofenderte….simplemente no pude evitarlo.

-Siempre tan noble y sincero Urashimakun….eso siempre me ha gustado de ti y dicho eso se acerco a su rostro y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

-Kei quedo petrificado ante la accion de la hermosa mujer, ya que nunca espero que ella reaccionara de esa manera.

-¿Ya ves? No estoy molesta contigo, ¿Ahora cres que podamos platicar un momento? Dijo con una angelical sonrisa.

-Uh…yo….Claro Tsuruko san…..Este ¿Cuándo llegaste? No esperamos tu arribo. Dijo Kei ya mas calmado.

-Oh!..Bueno mi visita fue inesperada y precipitada, y al llegar a Hinata House no pude evitar enterarme del acontecimiento que va a ocurrir este fin de semana ¿sabes a lo que me refiero verdad? Finalizo Tsuruko con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno yo….Supongo que tambien ya conoces todos los eventos que condujeron a esta ehh…cita con tu hermana ¿verdad?...No se que te haya contado ella, pero te aseguro que nunca fue mi intencion espiarla, yo siempre he estimado mucho a Motoko y jamas haria algo tan bajo con ella. Dijo Kei con la esperanza de que ella si lo comprendiera.

-Urashima-Kun eso fue exactamente lo que le dije a mi hermana, el tiempo que te he tratado me ha convencido que eres una persona muy honorable y si hay alguien a la que aceptaria para estar con Motoko es a ti. Dijo ella con un gran orgullo en su voz.

-Kei quedo maravillado y contento por la respuesta de Tsuruko y dijo solamente.- "Gracias Tsuruko-san"

Ella le respondio con una gran sonrisa y le dijo Urashima-kun ¿Estaria bien si te llamara keitaro?

¡Claro que no Tsuruko! De echo me sentiria muy alagado que hubiera mas confianza entre nosotros! Dijo kei riendose nerviosamente y rascandose la nuca.

-Bueno, ahora quiero platicar contigo acerca de la cita que tendras con mi hermana. Dijo ella en un tono un poco mas serio.

-De acuerdo. Dijo kei adoptando la misma actitud que ella.

-Keitaro, honestamente mi hermana esta muy nerviosa por la cita, tu debes saber que ella jamas a salido con algun chico y por eso que temo que pueda actuar un poco agresivo contigo. Ella por su temor pone en defensa que tu eres un pervertido y piensa que intentaras sobrepasarte con ella. Pero pienso que si esta cita sale perfecta…ella comenzara a estimarte un poco mas y se quitara esas extrañas ideas que tiene en tu contra.

-Tsuruko-san creeme que es lo yo mas deseo en estos momentos y nada mas me gustaria que ganarme su amistad y confianza, ella es una muchacha que siempre he admirado por su carácter y actitud.

-Kei-le dijo ella con un tono mas serio y mirandolo fijamente con sus hermosos ojos ¿Te gusta mi hermana?

keitaro quedo sorprendido por la pregunta y no pudo al principio artcuklar palabra alguna, hasta que por fin hablo.

-Bueno….yo……la verdad..claro que me gusta..pero honestamente no creo ser el tipo de persona que ella quisiera tener por novio,….ademas hay otra muchacha que me…..

-Narusewaga ¿verdad? Dijo ella interrumpiendolo

-Oh! ¿Ya lo sabias?

-Keitaro, honestamente no quiero meterme en asuntos un poco personales contigo, pero yo se que durante mucho mucho tiempo le has profesado tu cariño y amor a ella pero ¿Qué has obtenido tu a cambio?

Keitaro se quedo callado, al saber la respuesta.

-Solo insultos, ofensas y agresiones fisicas, ¿no es verdad? Le dijo Tsuruko poniendo su mano derecha sobre su hombro.

Keitaro solo agacho la cabeza triste por la realidad en las palabras de Tsuruko.

-Kei, honestamente ¿no crees que sea justo que te des otra oportunidad en amor con otra muchacha?

Keitaro se quedo mirando a ella y le dijo: ¿Quieres tu hermana?

-Keitaro se exactamente que lo te ha hecho Narusewaga ha ocurrido con mi hermana, pero estoy seguro que si te ganas su simpatia y le confesaras tus sentimientos ¡Ella aceptaria! Kei eso lo se por que las veces que las ayudado han tenido un gran efecto en ella, se que en algun de su corazon alberga un gran sentimiento hacia ti, pero por las circunstancias en que viven y el saber de tu relacion con Naresewaga han hecho que ella los bloquee.

-Tsuruko san…yo no se que decir…todo lo que me has dicho es verdad y con respecto a la de Motoko ¿Crees realmente que ella sienta algo por mi?

-Tengo una gran Fe que asi es. Keitaro mi hermana puede a pesar de carácter puede ser totalmente lo opuesta a lo es Narusewaga, te lo aseguro. Ademas para serte franca y sincera, desde que te conoci,nada me haria mas feliz que tu fueras la pareja de mi hermana, se que solo tu puedes darle la felicidad que ella simpre se ha negado por enfocar su vida a su duro entrenamiento y ha sus estudios.

-Tsuruko san, no se que decir, todo lo que me has dicho me hace ver esto desde otro punto de vista, pero veras Naru y yo…..

-Pero nuevamente Tsuruko lo interrumpio diciendole.

¡Ah¡ Narusewaga nuevamente ¿verdad? Kei, se perfectamente que ella es muy hermosa y tiene un cuerpo maravilloso y te gusta ¿no es asi?

Keitaro solo pudo asintir con la cabeza y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo un poco.

-Bueno, si te das cuenta ella es, creo yo, un par de años mas grande que mi hermana y quiza Motoko no tenga un cuerpo tan deseable como ella…por el momento. Pero dentro de aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años cuando ella tenga mi edad….ella va a tener _ESTO._

Y diciendo esto Tsuruko se levanto se puso enfrente de Keitaro y adoptando una pose muy sexy LE MOSTRO todo su hermoso cuerpo el cual se transparentaba por el camisón.

-Y te aseguro mi querido Keitaro que el cuerpo de una atleta como Motoko NUNCA sera superado por el de Narusewaga. Finalizo Tsuruko

Keitaro estaba estupefacto ante el espectáculo que tenia ante sus ojos, su cuerpo simplemnte no pudo emitir reaccion alguna y solamente cierta "parte" de su cuerpo parecio cobrar vida. Al ver esto Tsuruko solo sonrio y se sento a un lado de Keitaro y la abrazo con su brazo derecho.

Al sentir el abrazo de Tsuruko, kei no supo que hacer y solo reacciono a cubrir con sus manos la ereccion que habia tenido y poniendose muy sonrojado.

¿Y bien Keitaro, te gustaria tener un cuerpo como ese a tu disposición, ya te dije que mi hermana tendra este cuerpo en unos cuantos años. Creeme, ademas yo te ayudare a que te ganes el corazon de mi hermana.

Kei reaccionando y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no ver el cuerpo que lo estaba abrazando dijo:

-Tsururo-san….. gracias por depositar esa confianza en mi, te prometo que no te decepcionare y hare hasta lo imposible por ganarme la simpatia de Motoko .

-Muchas gracias Keitaro, te lo agradesco mucho. No te pido que en tu primera cita busques conseguir que mi hermana se enamore de ti, pero si todo sale perfecto habras dado un gran paso para ganarte su simpatia, te lo aseguro. Y eso hara que esa enorme barrera emocional que ha impuesto entre ustedes dos se derrumbre y ya veras que después de eso todo sera más facil.—Finalizo Tsuruko con una gran sonrisa.

Estando ya mas tranquilo y mas calmado (si saben a lo que me refiero) Keitaro y Tsuruko siguieron platicando mas amanemante y decosas triviales, como sus examenes para ingresar a todai, sus relaciones con las demas muchachas de Hinata Housa y hasta de cómo fue que Kei consiguió los boletos para el parque de diversiones, asi hasta que el reloj de la pared de su cuarto marco la media noche.

-Oh! Mira la hora que es, creo que ya debo de irme Keitaro. –Dijo ella.

-Entiendo Tsuruko.- Y ambos se levantaron.

Ya en la puerta de su cuarto, Ella nuevamente le dio un tierno y amoroso beso en la mejilla a Kei y dijo:

-Buenas noches Keitaro y suerte en tu cita de mañana con mi hermana, ten Fe, te aseguro que todo va a salir bien.

-Muchas gracias Tsuruko-san, te prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo!-dijo el muy sonrojado por el beso que ella le dio. Y asi ambos se despidieron y Kei se fue a dormir muy animado por la confianza que el habia recibido por parte de Tsuruko, y con muchos animos para encarar su cita con la famosa "Kendo-Girl".


	5. Llega finalmente el sabado

**Capitulo No.5**

**Finalmente llega el sabado.**

Llega finalmente el sábado, DIA en el cual Kei y Motoko harían la visita al parque de diversiones.

En la habitación de Motoko.

Faltan cinco horas para tu cita hermanita ¡tienes el tiempo suficiente!

Suficiente para que, hermana mayor? Dijo Motoko no muy contenta,

Para arreglarte para tu cita por supuesto. Ya se te olvido las ropas que te compre para este DIA?

Motoko dio un suspiro de fastidio y dijo

Hermana por favor no creo que sea necesario usar estas ropas además yo...

Sin embargo no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que la mirada asesina que su hermana le estaba dando, la dejo impávida.

Uh,yo,por eso digo que ahorita voy a las aguas termales a darme un baño,je je je! Dijo Motoko balbuceando y riendo nerviosamente.

Tsuruko cambio inmediatamente a una mirada amorosa acompañada de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De acuerdo Motoko yo también deseo tomar un baño.

Al terminar y regresar al cuarto Tsuruko le entrego las ropas a Motoko y ella con resignación se vistió.

Ahora siéntate voy a arreglarte el pelo. Y otras cositas mas.- Dijo Tsuruko muy jovial.

Ay Kami! Que hice para merecer esto! Se dijo así mismo una frustada Motoko.

Faltando 10 minutos para las 2:00PM kitaro salió de su cuarto y fue a su encuentro con La "Kendo girl". Sin embargo el no podía negar que un gran nerviosismo lo dominaba en ese momento.

Dios mío, que todo salga bien, espero no cometer algún de mis Habituales estupideces y no termine hecho puré por Motoko. Se decía a si mismo .

En la habitación de MotokoTsuruko habia terminado por fin de arreglar el peinado a su hermana.

Listo hermana! Que opinas?

Motoko no le contesto a su hermana, simplemente se quedo mirando su reflejo en el espejo estudiando detalladamente su nuevo aspecto.

Para comenzar su larga cabellera habia sido arreglado en forma de cola de caballo. Su rostro tenia un sencillo maquillaje que incluia un sobreado en sus ojos, ademas de que sus labios lucian un hermoso color rojo carmesia cortesía del lapiz labial de su hermana y finalizando con unos aretes en forma de perlas. La blusa que usaba Se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y resaltando sus muy bien perfectos senos (claro que enta ocasión ella usaba un brasier y no sus clásicos benjdajes que siempre usa para cubrbr sus senos). El pantalos de mezclilla le quedaba mas que perfecto y resaltaba sus hermosas y largaas piernas y para finalizar unas zapatiilas de color negro y de tacon medio alto.

Esa soy yo? Se dijo asi mismo Motoko Mirándose nuevamente en el espejo.

Hmm...hermanita escuchaste lo que te dije?

Eh, Oh! Ahh, disculpame hermana es que yo…….errr que me dijiste? Je,je,je. Dijo una desconcertada Motoko.

Te pregunte que opinabas de tu apariencia te gusta?

Bueno...yo...mmmm...estoy un poco sorprendida...mmmm...no esperaba que mi aspecto cambiara tanradi calmente con nuevas ropas y un nuevo estilo de peinado.

Hermana, honestamente tengo qure ir vestida asi? No me siento muy comoda usando esta ropa!

Tsuruko al notar el nerviosismo de su hermana se sento a un lado de ella y tomando sus manos le dijo: Hermana se perfectammnte como te sientes, es normal, ya que tu nuca has salido con ningun muchacho, pero creeme , el usar estas ropas no va a provicar alguan penamiento maligno o morboso en Keitaro. El es un buen muchacho, lo se muy bien porque a pesar de lo poco que lo he tratado, su Ki y su aura reflejan una nobleza y un buen corazon que he visto en muy pocas personas. Ya se te olvido lo mucho que el te ha ayudado?

Inmediatamente Motoko recordo todos los eventos en los que Kei la habia ayudado y se quedo callada, nuevamente su hermana tenia toda la razon.

En ese momento unos toquidos en la puerta la sacaron de su meditación y vio como su hermana se levantaba para ir a abir la puerta.

Debe de ser quien tu sabes hermana, asi que preparate. Le dijo ella con un tono muy jovial.

Al abri la puerta Tsuruko se quedo muy sorprendiada al ver a keitaro luciendo un conjunto Café (es decir camisa café con un chaleco café un pantalón de pana café y unos choclos del mismo color)

Bue...Buenas tardes Tsuruko-San ..mmmm...se encuentra tu lista err... quiero decir si tu hermana se encuentra lista para nuestro...paseo por el parque...?

Indudablemente Keitaro refleja un gran nerviosismo por no decir temor, por el hecho de salir a pasear con Motoko, este hecho conmovio a Tsuruko quien le dijo:

¡Vaya Sr. Urashima, pero que guapo y elegante biene...mmmm...Como envidio a mi hermana! -Motoko, hermanita..Aquí hay un apuesto caballero que pregunta por ti!

Sobra decir que este comentario hizo que Keitaro se sonrojara. Pero esto se le olvido al recibir el impacto emocional cuando vio a la muchacha con la iba a salir a paserar.

KLINGG! Fue el sonido que hizo la mandibula inferios de kei al golpear el suelo cuando vio a lo que su cerebro considero como la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera visto.

Que demonios te pasa Urashima? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma! Le pregunto una furiosa Motoko.

Mas bien vi a un angel... Dijo Keitaro dejando al final de su frase un suspiro y sin dejar de ver a Motoko.

QUE DIJISTE! Dijo ella y se dispuso a hacer pure al pobre kei pero se contuvo al sentir la fria mirada asesina que su hermana le estaba dando.

Hermanita no veo motivo para que te enfades, Keitaro solo esta elogiando tu apariencia y solo te comparo con un angel, es por eso que lo querias agredir? Dijo Tsuruko en tono MUY serio.

Yo...Er...Bueno...Gr.rr! fue todo lo que Motoko pudo decir.

Motoko perdoname no te quise ofender al decirte eso, creeme! Dijo Kei un poco mas calmado. Lo que quise decirte es que... bueno...tu...er...

YO QUE! DILO YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –Dijo una muy furiosa Motoko.

Que estas muy hermosa-Dijo Kei timidamente y temiendo lo peor por su vida.

Al escuchar lo que kei dijo, Motoko se quedo sin habla, su cerebro fue un mar de confusión, NUNCA en su vida espero recibr semejante respuesta y lo peor de todo es ella sabia perfectamente que kei lo dijo con toda sinceridad.

Mmmm...Motoko que pasa? Te encuentras bien? Por favor respondeme. Dijo Kei un poco preocupado al ver que ella no le respondia.

POMMM! Fue el ruido que se escucho resultado del golpe que Tsuruko le dio en su cabeza a su hermana y que la hizo volver al mundo real.

Hermana que demonios te pasa? Keitaro te respondio a tu pregunta y tu lo unico que haces es quedarte callada y con la mirada perdida.

Yo...No se que de...URASHIMA! QUE NO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS A ESE PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES YA?

Y diciendo esto tomo con su mano el brazo de Keitaro y prácticamente lo arrastro hacia la salida de Hinata hose.

Ahhh...Claro Motoko lo que tu digas! Adios Tsuruko-San, No nos tardamos nos vemos! Fue todo lo que Kei pudo decirle a la hermana de ella.

Adios Muchachos que se diviertan mucho! Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Que me divierta Ja! Si claro por supuesto! Dijo Motoko entre dientes muy enojada. Y aun arrastrando a Keitaro.

Motoko por favor detente dejame decirte algo por favor!

Ella se detuvo y furiosa se voltea hacia Kei

Que cosa Urashima?

Mira, se perfectamente que estas furiosa y molesta porque tienes que salir conmigo en contra de tu voluntad

Yo salgo contigo solo por que mi honor asi me lo exige!

Ya lo se! Ya lo se! La famosa apuesta que perdiste, pero mira, te propongo un trato Si?

De acuerdo habla, y por tu propio bien espero que no sea algo raro o pervertido!

Te prometo que no te va a molestar, mira, vamos al parque y seguimos el plan de paseo que programe.

Cual es es plan, exijo saberlo!

Ok. Al llegar al parque lo primero que haremos es visitar el acuario, dicen que es uno de los mas modernos de Japón y que tiene en exhibición hasta dos tiburones balncos de Australia! Después me gustaria que fueramos a los juegos mecánicos en especial a la montaña rusa, luego iriamos al restaurnat del parque a comer un pequeño refrigerio y finalmente iriamos a la exhibición de espadas samuráis de la era del shogunato, estoy seguro que te va a gustar! Finalizo Kei muy emocionado, esperando que esto aniamra a Motoko a tranquilizar un poco su carácter.

Mmmm...Okey Urashima me parece sensato lo que me dices, algo raro en ti. Finalizo Motoko en un tono sarcástico.

Creeme Motoko, ademas te digo algo mas, si en algun momento te sientes incomoda, molesta o aburrida dimelo e inmediatamente cancelamos el paseo sin la necesidad de que te sientas comprometida u obligada por tu honor. Estas de acuerdo?

Perfecto Urashima, voy a confiar en ti...por esta vez, pero te voy a decir algo que le dije a mi hermana y que es la condicion por la cual acepte salir contigo y usar estas ropas!

Si? Y cual es? Pregunto muy integrado Kei.

UN SOLO ERROR TUYO O QUE TE QUIERAS PASAR DE LISTO CONMIGO O HACER ALGO PERVERTIDO Y NO RESPONDO POR TU VIDA! TE QUEDO CLARO!

Uh...Si claro Motoko...Honestamente yo tambien deseo salir con vida de esta, y prepararme para mis exameneas de Todai,je,je,je.- Dijo Keitaro muy nervioso.

Ok! No se diga mas y vamonos! Y diciendo eso se dio al vuelta y empezo a subir por las escaleras que conducían a la salida principal de Hinata house.

Kei dio un suspiro de alivio y empezo a subir las escaleras detras de Motoko, sin embargo al levantar la vista sus ojos contemplarón un espectáculo que lo dejo completamente paralizado y es que, ¿De casualidad se me olvido comentarles que el pantalón de Mezclilla de Motoko se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas y……..a sus caderas? Bueno imaginense eso y sabran que era lo que Kei estaba viendo en esos momentos. Y asi efectivamente los ojos de Keitaro se quedaron completamente fijos en las hermosas nalgas de Motoko, por primera vez en su vida comtemplo en plenitud que la madre naturaleza habia sido muy generosa en el cuerpo de ella. Sus nalgas eran grandes y redondas y al subir las escaleras se movian con una gracia tan sensual y sexy que hizo que Kei quedara paralizado ante semejante espectáculo. Y es verdad que el en varias ocasiones vio desnuda a Motoko en las aguas termales de Hinata house, pero por primera vez en su vida pudo observar con detalle esa determinada parte de la anatomia de Motoko. ( Y es que hay que recordar que ella casi siempre usa ropa muy holgada que no permite apreciar su cuerpo, je,je)

¡Urashima que demonios esperas para subir? ¿Por qué estas ahí parado y con esa cara de idiota!

Le grito Motoko, sin saber la causa por la cual el pobre muchacho quedo asi.

Eh? Ah! ¡Perdon Motoko-chan! Dijo kei volviendo al mundo de los vivos y empezando a subir rapidamente las escaleras hasta alcanzar a Motoko.

A veces realmente no te entiendo Urashima, pero en fin en marcha, mientras mas pronto terminemos con esto sera lo mejor para ambos, ¿de acuerdo?

Si Motoko, lo que tu digas.-Y asi ambos enfilaron a su aventura.

_Sin embargo que hermosa eres Motoko, si tu hermana es una mujer bellisima tu no te quedas atrás, y es verdad lo que me dijo tu hermana, en unos cuantos años mas tu te pondras tan hermosa ¡No! Yo digo que mucho mas hermosa que ella. Ay! Dios mio en serio Motoko, el hombre que se case contigo sin lugar a dudas sera el mortal mas afortunado en este planeta._

Todo esto se dijo kei mentalmente a si mismo y observando de reojo a Motoko. Y al final dejo escapar un suspiro de tristeza.

¿Qué te ocurre ahora tarado? Estas muy pensativo y te noto algo triste ¿Molesto por salir conmigo? ¡Si quieres suspendemos esto ahora mismo! Dijo ella muy seria.

¡No! ¡No, por favor! Realmente quiero salir contigo Motoko, es decir, al menos dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy tan malo como tu piensas, ¡Por favor no tienes nada que perder! ¿Si? –Finalizo Keitaro con una suplicante mirada.

Er…yo..Okey vamos pues! –Fue todo lo que ella dijo al quedar desconcertada y _algo conmovida_ por la reaccion de Keitaro.

¡¡KLING! ¡!KLANG! ¡¡ZAZ! TOC! Fue el sonido que hicieron varias mandibulas inferiores al golpear el suelo.

¡¡MOTOKO! ¿EN VERDAD ERES TU! – Fue el grito unisono que dieron todas las integrantes de Hinata house cuando se encontraron con la pareja al final de las escaleras.

_Ay! No! ¿Por qué a mi Kami?_-Se dijo a si misma Motoko al ver a toda la pandilla femenina.

Shinobu fue la primera en hablar:

Motoko sempai estas..estas….Muy hermosa!

Sabiendo que la dulce y tierna Shinobu seria incapaz de mentir y si de decir la verdad Motoko se sonrojo y solo dijo:

Uh! Er..Gracias Shinubo……Creo.

Vaya Motoko, quien lo viera,quien iba a decir que detrás de esos atuendos que usas se encontraba una Muy pero Muy hermosa mujer! -Dijo Kitsune en su clasico tono.

Kitsune por favor….no estoy para tus bromas.-Dijo Motoko en un tono algo molesto.

¡Pero es cierto mi amiga! Es mas por siempre pense que la chica mas hermosa de Hinata house era Narusegawa, pero hoy descubri que estaba completamente equivocada.

Este comentario hizo cimbrar de pies a cabeza a Naru y lo peor era que ¡Kitsune tenia toda la razón! Y se dijo a si misma:

_- ¡NO! Imposible! Yo debo de ser la mas hermosa de hinata house, por que por eso Keitaro me ama! ¿Pero que diablos le paso a Motoko? ¡¿De donde saco O QUIEN le dio esa hermosa apariencia!_

Motoko tambien al escuchar lo que dijo Kitsune se cimbro al igual que Naru y rapidamente dijo:

¡Kitsune, por favor ya basta de tus absurdos comentarios! ¡ Por favor Naru-sempai, no le creas lo que dice!

A todo eso Kei se dijo a si mismo:

_-Sin embargo lo que dijo Kitsune no esta muy lejos de la realidad, viendolo bien en verdad, ahora, Motoko esta MUCHO MAS hermosa que Narusegawa. Pero mejor me quedo callado, por que si digo que estoy de acuerdo con Kitsune, ¡mañana amanezco en el hospital por cortesía de Naru!_

Y la misma idea paso por la cabeza de las demas residentes de Hinata House, y claro que tambien permanecieron calladas para no ser victimas de la furia de Naru, hasta que ella finalmente hablo con un tono muy serio:

Motok-chan ¿hasta cuando le vas a seguir el juego a este sujeto?

Yo no le estoy siguiendo el juego a nadie Naru-sempai, yo solo cumplo lo que me dicta mi honor.

¡Pero mirate! ¡Hasta te obligo a usar esas ropas!

El no me obligo a usar nada, yo las uso por…..propia voluntad.-Dijo con un poco de vergüenza en su tono de voz.

Al escuchar eso naru se dirijio muy furiosa a Keitaro.

¡Escuchame bien Keitaro de una buena vez! ¡Esto se acabo, me entiendes! De ninguna manera te voy a permitir que obligues a Motoko a ir a donde tu quieras!

Y dicho esto se avalanzo a velocidad increíble a keitaro dispuesta a darle un super "Mega-naru punch" elevado a la 5ta. Potencia para que aterrizara hasta hiroshima…….sin embargo el golpe nunca llego a su objetivo.

Kei quien al momento de ver el golpe que se aproximaba solo acerto a cerrar los ojos, y al no sentir ningun daño en su cuerpo se atrevio a abrir los ojos para descubrir que una mano detenia el puño de Naru. Al voltear el rostro para ver quien era su salvador encontro con el rostro MUY furioso de……Tsuroko.

Narusegawa,verdad? Si te recuerdo muy bien. ¿Puedo saber por que intentas agredir al señor Urashima? Y al terminar de decir esto APRETO CON UNA GRAN FUERZA el puño de naru provocandole a la muchacha un dolor indescriptible.

Sra. Tsuroko yo….AAAGHHHH! POR FAVOR SUELTEME QUE ME LASTIMA!

Motoko quie desde el momento que vio que Naru hiba a agredir a Kei, se quedo petrificada, por fin reacciono y dijo:

¡Hermana, por favor sueltala, que vas a fracturarle la mano!

¡Por favor Tsuroka-san, es verdad la estas lastimando mucho! Dijo Kei tambie muy asustado.

Tsuroko quie al parecer logro controlar su furia solto a la pobre muchacha y haciendo que ella callera de rodillas por el dolor recibido.

Todas las chicas fueron sobre Naru a ayudarla y Tsuroko mas calmada volvio a hablarle a Nuru y le dijo:

Srta. Narusegawa lamento esto incidente, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que lastimara al sr. Urashima, el es un gran amigo mio y por lo que vi, en ningun momento el hizo o dijo algo para que usted tuviera un motivo para agredirlo…..¿O me equivoco? – Finalizo ella con una mirada muy seria.

Naru al escuchar el razonamiento de Tsuroko, se quedo sin habla, ya que ella estaba en lo correcto y solo atino a decir:

Yo solo……queria evitar que siguiera obligando a Motoko a seguir este estupida apuesta, ademas no creo que ella este muy a gusto en salir con este….pedazo de idiota! Finalizo Nuru agarrandose su mano derecha aun por el dolor que tenia.

Al escuchar eso Motoko por alguna razon desconocida para ella se molesto mucho con Naru y le dijo en un tono muy serio:

Naru-sempai nuevamente agradesco tu preocupación por mi, pero te recuerdo, y espero que no te ofendas, que mis acciones son solo asunto mio. Ademas he tenido una larga platica con Urashima y el me ha dado su plalabra de honor que me dara el debido respeto que me merezco y que no intentara hacer nada que parezco sucio o perverso hacia mi persona. Y yo por mi parte he accedido a seguir su plan de visita al parque y a…..respetar su vida. Finalizo ella mirando de reojo a Kei y con un ligero ruboren sus mejillas.

Al terminar de escuchar eso, Naru se levanto y le dijo a Motoko:

Okey Motoko-chan! Disculpame por haberme preocupado por tu bienestar, finalmente esto me saco por preocuparme por una amiga! Le dijo en un tono MUY sarcasatico a Motoko.

Motoko al escuchar la respuesta de Naru prefirio no decir nada y contuvo su molestia.

Mmmmm…..Narusegawa no se si sea mi imaginación pero……¿acaso estas celosa de mi hermana por que ella va a salir con Keitaro al lugar donde originalmente EL TE HABIA INVITADO? – Le dijo Tsuroko a naru en un tono muy calmado.

Ella al escuchar eso se puso MUY COLORADA y le repondio en un tono muy fuerte:

¡!¿¿QUEEEEEE?¡¡¡ ¿YO CELOSA DE ESTE RETRASADO MENTAL! JA! JA! EN VERDAD QUE TENDRIA QUE ESTAR MUY DESESPERADA O LOCA COMO PARA QUERER TENER UNA CITA CON ESTA…..COSA!

Sin embargo lo que Naru no supo, fue la molestia que provoco su respuesta en todas las integrantes de Hinata House, incluyendo al de la tia Haruka. Por su parte Tsuruko tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar su furia y el deseo de abofetear con todas sus fuerzas a Naru.

Sobra decir que este comentario final hizo que todo el cariño y estimacion que kei tenia por Naru se hiciera pedazos y ni que decir del daño moral y sentimental que le provoco al pobre muchacho, quien aun no atinaba a creer lo que Naru pensaba de el.

_-Naru, ¿de verdad eso piensas de mi? ¿todo lo que he hecho por ti de nada a servido? ¿Solo he sido un pobre diablo al que solo has ayudado por pura lastima? ¡que estupido he sido todo este tiempo!_ Se dijo Kei a si mismo.

Y Naru nuevamente volvio a hablar pero esto esta dirijiendose a keitaro:

Y en cuanto a ti Keitaro, ya veo que te importa mas perder el tiempo en otras cosas que en estudiar para los examenes de Todai! De acuerdo, entonces por lo que veo, tampoco me necesitas mas como tu tutora para el examen! Asi pues, a partir de este momento OLVIDATE DE PEDIRME QUE TE AYUDE CON LOS ESTUDIOS! ¡!¿ME ENTENDISTE!

Kei al es escuchar eso, sintio como si la katana de Motoko lo hubiera partido a la mitad y dijo:

Naru! Por favor dime que no es cierto lo me dijiste! Tu sabes que yo necesito tu ayuda para poder pasar el examen de Todai! Y ademas yo….!

Sin embargo el no pudo continuar ya que Naru se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a Kei con la palabra en la boca.

Naru…..- Fue todo lo que Keitaro pudo decir.

Todas las integrantes de Hinata House simplemente se quedaron sin habla al escuchar la sentencia final de Naru y la molestia, fustacion y coraje fue general para todas. (Aun para la tierna y dulce shinobu, quien en ese momento solo tenia deseos de asesinar con sus propias manos a una mujer que consideraba su amiga y la queria como una hermana mayor)

En ese momento Kitsune se acerco a kei y en un tono muy serio (ALGO muy raro en ella) le dijo:

Keitaro, no te preocupes, dejame hablar con Naru y decirle que esta en un gran error. Te prometo que ella volvera a ser tu tutora de estudio, ASI LA TENGA QUE OBLIGAR A LA FUERZA.- Finalizo una MUY FURIOSA Kitsune.

Sin embargo ya mas calmado keile dijo:

No te preocupes Kitsune, te agradesco lo que haces por mi, pero por favor no heches mas leña al fuego. Finalmente y en el fondo le doy la razon a Naru. Ella no tiene ninguna obligación de interrumpir y retrasar sus estudios por mi culpa. Creo que ya es hora de que me prepare por mi propia cuenta. –Finalizo Kei no muy seguro de si mismo y con la moral por los suelos.

Motoko por su parte no sabia que decir o hacer y solo atino a pensar:

_-Oh! Urashima ¿que he hecho? ¡Todo esto que te a ocurrido es en parte por mi culpa! ¿Pero por que Naru sempai reacciono de esta manera? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? Tu no mereces esto! Yo quisiera poder consolarte y…….-_En ese momento ella suspendio lo que se estaba diciendo y muy sorprendida se dijo a si mismo:

_-¿¿Consolarlo? ¡¿Pero que demonios me pasa! ¿De aquí a cuando, me preocupo tanto por el? ¿Por qué estoy triste por lo que ha pasado? Y lo mas importante ¿por que tuve un deseo de irme encima de Naru-sempai y…..hacerla pedazos! ¡!Kami! ¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?_

En ese momento una voz varonil interrumpio la meditacion de Motoko.

Buenas tardes a todos!

Todos voltearon a ver quien era y descubrieron a Seta con una cara muy seria y molesta.

Ah! Eres tu. –Dijo la Tia Haruka en un tono algo despectivo.

Seta no le contesto y se acerco a keitaro y le dijo:

Kei, escuche todo lo que Naru te dijo, pero para evitar ms problemas con ella me abstuve de intervenir.

Si Seta lo entiendo, depues de todo, nada iba a cambiar la descision de Naru.

Seta le dio una gran sonrisa y le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dijo:

Tranquilo Kei, en realidad tengo la solucion a tu problema y te digo que ya no va a ser necesario la ayuda de Naru para tus estudios.

Todas y Kei se desconcentraron al escuchar los que Seta djio:

¿En verdad Seta? Y como puede ser posible eso?-Pregunto un desesperado Keitaro.

Facil, dime Kei, has oido hablar de una estudiante de Todai llamada Nozomi Kurahashi?

(NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¿A alguno de ustedes se les hace conocido ese nombre…Je,je)

Kei se quedo pensativo por un momento y dijo:

¡Ah! Si ya recuerdo, si he escuchado que ella es una estudiante de la carrera de informatica y es una de las estudiantes mas inteligentes de Todai.

Y del pais-Recalco Seta y dijo: ¿Sabias que ella gano por Tercera vez la olimpiada de matematicas a nivel nacional?

Oh! No lo sabia, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con mi problema?

Bueno, de acuerdo al plan de estudios de cada estudiante, ellos en su ultimo semestre de clases deben de dar un servicio social a la comunidad. Hace poco estuve platicando con ella y me dijo que va a formar un grupo de 5 estudiantes para prepararlos personalmente en su examen de ingreso a Todai. Ella me platico que antes de ingresar a Todai paso por el mismo problema que tienen los estudiantes de pobres grados para aprobar el examen. Ella ya tiene a 4 estudiantes elegidos y me pregunto si conocia a alguien para ocupar el 5to. Sitio y después de lo visto el dia de hoy, supongo que ya no es necesario que te explique lo demas.- Finalizo Seta con una gran sonrisa.

Oh Seta! Muchas gracias, me has salvado la vida! No se como agradecertelo!-Dijo un muy feliz, Kei, ya que esta esta noticia le devolvio las ganas de vivir.

Solo aprueba el examen de Todai, para demostrarle a _alguien_ que no eres tan tonto como ella piensa.- le dijo Seta con un guiño en su ojo.

¡!BRAVO! ¡!GRACIAS SETA! Fue el grito unisono de toda la pandilla de HH (Hinata house) y se acercaron a felicitarlo.

Motoko quien fue la unica que no se acerco a Seta solo estaba esbozando una gran sonrisa y por una extraña sensación que aun no conocia se encontraba muy, pero muy feliz.

_¿Que demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento tan contenta? ¿Es que acaso empiezo a sentir cierta simpatia por kei…err…Urashima? _

En ese momento Seta se acerco a Motoko y le dijo:

Hola Motoko! Caramba! por un momento no te reconoci….Mmmm ¿Oye honestamente no te gustaria salir mejor con un guapo y soltero profesor de Todai que con un ronin de……?

¡!BAAMMMM! fue el sonido que hizo la cabeza de Seta al quedar estampado en el concreto por cortisia de un golpe que la tia Haruka le dio. Tsuroko solo observo la escena con un gran sonrisa y dijo calladamente cubriendose la boca "JI,Ji,Ji……Esos si son celos"

Keitaro pienso que tu y Motoko deberian irse ya, ve la hora que es y si cotinuan aquí se les va ha hacer tarde. –Dijo la tia Haraka mientras colocaba se pie derecho en la cabeza de Seta.

Es cierto tia! Er…¿Nos vamos Motoko?

Este…Si claro Urashima, en marcha!

Adios a todos nos vemos, Ah! Y gracias por resolver mi problema Seta!

Seta solo agito la mano y se despidio de Kei, ya que el pie de la tia seguia presionandolo contra el suelo.

Adios hermanita, diviertete mucho por favor- Le dijo una muy feliz Tsuruko a su hermana.

Er…..claro hermana! Adios! Nos vemos muchachas!

¡Diviertanse mucho! Fue la respuesta de todas las "Hinata girl´s"

Y asi de esta manera la pareja de adolescentes partio muy contenta a su aventura.

_-Caramba! En serio que estoy muy contenta, no se por que! Kami por favor que todo salga Bien!_

Este fue el ultimo pensamiento que Motoko tuvo al abordar el Transporte que los llevaria al famoso parque de diversiones.

Hey! Hola a Todos, gracias por los rewies!


	6. Nuestra 1ra Cita

**Capitulo 6.**

**Conociendonos mutuamente. (La primera cita)**

Al abordar el autobus que los llevaria al famoso parque, Motoko observo que Keitaro estaba más relajado y tranquilo. El apoyo que le Seta le habia dado ante el rechazo de Naru lo habia vuelto a la vida. Ella entonces penso:

_-Su maxima ilusion en la vida es ingresar a Todai,eso lo sabe Naru-sempai_ _y conoce tambien el enorme daño moral que le iba a causar al decirle que ya no lo asesoria en sus estudios.Naru ¿Por qué disfrutas humillandolo y dañandolo fisica y sentimentalmente, si tu sabes que el te ama? A veces realmente no te entiendo, por lo que supe el te habia invitado a este paseo, tu lo rechazaste y ahora te enfureces por que sale conmigo._

¿Ocurre algo Motoko? Te noto muy pensativa, creeme por favor, te va a gustar mucho el parque, estoy seguro! –Le dijo kei muy ilusionado y sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Eh? Oh! Si...er claro, eso espero Urashima, lo que pasa es que mi forma de vida y mis entrenamientos no me permiten tener este tipo de...diversiones. Ademas, este,Mmmm... pensaba en la actitud de Naru-sempai, tranquilizate, estoy seguro que cuando se le baje el coraje ella te va volver a tutoriar en los estudios para ingresar a Todai.

Kei hizo una mueca de disgusto y dirigiendo su vista al paisaje que se veia por la ventana le dijo:

Honestamente Motoko creo que esto fue lo mejor para ambos...creo que hoy ambos alcanzamos el limite de nuestra paciencia para tolerarnos mutuamente. Se que una separacion a estas alturas es mortal para mi, pero afortunadamente con lo que me dijo Seta, el ya no tener a Naru va a ser lo mejor para mi. Y a su vez ella podra estudiar a su ritmo y ambos saldremos ganando...eso creo.

Oh!...Mmmm...Si, creo que tienes razon.- Y en ese momento _una voz_ en su interior le dijo:

¿_Te diste cuenta que el casi te dijo que ya no ama a Naru?-Vamos! Es tu oportunidad!_

¡!¿Qué!- Dijo Motoko en voz alta y espantando a Kei.

Este ¿Ocurre algo Motoko? ¿Te molesto algo que dije, creeme que solo vamos a hacer lo que tu desees!- Le dijo kei un poco espantado.

No Urashima, estaba pensando otra cosa, no me hagas caso, Je,je,je! – Finalizo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Okey! Como tu digas- Y el ya no dijo nada mas.

_¿ De donde demonios salio esa voz y por que me dijo que tomara en cuenta que Urashima ya no ama a Nurusewaga? ¡como si a mi me importara! ¿O sera que...? ¡No! ¡Imposible! Solo estoy un poco confundida por lo acontecimientos que han pasado! Si! ¡Eso debe de ser!-_ Se dijo ella a tratandose de convencer a si mismo.

Finalmente ellos no dijeron nada entre ellos y continuaron en silencio hasta que el autobus llego al parque de diversiones.

Oh! Es enorme! –Dijo ella al bajar del autobus.

Y es solo el principio, ¡ya veras que te va a gustar todo lo que hay adentro de este lugar!-Le dijo muy emocionado.

Ok!...Asi lo espero Urashima, bueno te sigo!

Ambos llegaron a la entrada del parque y vieron a una enorme multitud que hacia fila para poder conseguir un boleto de entrada. Esto se debia principalmente a que hoy era el dia de ignauracion de ese lugar.

Oh! Urashima, Mira la cantidad de gente, vamos a tardar una eternidad para entra! –Dijo ella muy desilusionada.

Kei al ver la reaccion de ella saco muy orgulloso los boletos de su chaleco y le dijo:

Tranquila Motoko ¿ya te olvidaste que tengo boletos de obsequio? Vamos a entrar sin ningun problema.

Y asi sin ningun problema entraron al parque e iniciaron su aventura.

Ya adentro Motoko contemplo maravillada el lugar (recordemos que a sus 16 años ella nunca habia estado en un lugar como este)

_¡Vaya es enorme este lugar...mmm...asi es como la gente se divierte!_ –Se dijo ella mentalmente.

Bueno Motoko ¿Comenzamos?

Eh? Ah! Claro urashima, pero ¿por donde? ¡El lugar es enorme!

Kei sonrio y sacando un plano del parque le dijo:

Usaremos esto, es un palno del parque y como te recomienda como visitar los lugares mas interesantes en un determinado orden, y, nuestro primer punto de visita sera...!El acuario! Ya veras que te va a gustar! Recuerda que te dije que es uno de las modernos de Japón y ...

Y ademas tiene un par de Tiburones Blancos de Australia ¿No?- Le dijo interrumpiendolo

Si, asi es..je,je,je-Le dijo Kei rascandose la nuca un poco abochornado.

Al llegar al acuario bajaron por una escalera en forma de caracol yal llegar al final de la misma una recepcionista los abordo.

Bienvenidos al "Tunel del mundo Submarino" –Les dijo con una gran sonrisa

Gracias! –Le dijeron ambos.

Uds. Van a entrar a este tunel de cristal donde podran admirar diversos animales de la gran fauna marina, desde pequeños peces tropicales hasta nuestra maxima atraccion los majestuosos tiburones blancos de Australia. Sin mas les doy la bienbenida y espero que se diviertan.

Ambos agradecieron a la recepcionista y entraron muy emocionados ( en especial Motoko)

Gua! Esto es..es bellisimo, Mira los peces, Urashima!- Dijo ella muy contenta.

Si Motoko, es un lugar hermoso, nos hace recordar lo hermoso que es nuestra planeta.

Kei vio de reojo a Motoko y verla tan contenta y feliz la hacia para el mucho mas hermosa.

_-En verdad Motoko que hermosa eres, como nunca me di cuenta de tu belleza, sin embargo, tengo que admitir que a pesar de lo que me diga tu hermana, me es imposible pensar que tu pudieras verme como algo mas que un amigo, realmente yo estoy muy lejos de que tu te fijes en mi. Sin embargo si consigo que me consideres tu amigo, sin duda que eso me hara muy feliz.-_Se dijo a si mismo y un dio un suspiro de resignacion, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que Motoko lo vio, sin embargo, opto no decir nada, y ambos siguieron recorriendo el tunel. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al final vieron a los majuestosos escualos de los Kei le habia hablado a Motoko.

Oh! Caramba son tan...tan... –Dijo ella al verlos

¿Aterradores?-Le dijo Kei

¡No! Cada animal tiene su propia belleza, si, puedo decir que inspiran temor pero a la vez poseen un belleza fabulosa.

_¿Hermosos pero a la vez inspiran temor Mmmm... Ja,Ja! Lo mismo me pasa contigo Motoko, uno puede admirar tu belleza, ¡Pero sin lugar a dudas que a veces me inspirar terror!_-Se dijo a si mismo, pero ella lo volvio a notar y le dijo:

Mmm...¿Qué te causa tanta risa Urashima?

Eh! Oh nada! Motoko Je,je,je! Este...mira! ya llegamos al final del tunel ¿nos vamos?

Mmmm...esta bien vamonos.

_-De tonto le digo lo que estaba pensando, ¡porque capaz que aquí mismo me mata!_

Al salir del tunel Motoko le dijo a keitaro:

Odio admitirlo Urashima, pero tenias razon, ¡Fue un espectaculo maravilloso!

Que bueno que te gusto Motoko-chan!

Bien, ¿y ahora que sigue?

Dejame ver en el mapa Mmmm...Ah! Si! Los juegos mecanicos y en especial la Super-Moderna montaña rusa.

Se oye interesante...¿por donde nos vamos?

Dejame ver Mmm...Ah! es por aquí.

Pero en ese momento se toparon con una pequeña niña de aproximados 5 años que estaba llorando, Motoko se acerco a ella y le pregunto que le pasaba.

Ay señorita! Me perdi y no encuentro a mi mama!

Motoko conmovida abrazo y cargo a la niña en sus brazos.

No te preocupes vamos a buscarla- Le dijo en un tono alegre para calmarla.

Kei al ver esa escena se quedo pasmado, ver a Motoko con una actitud cariñosa hacia alguien era algo que no veia todos los dias en ella. Sin embargo...

¡¿Qué pasa Urashima, que tanto me ves!

Eh? No, nada Motoko, je,je! – Dijo rascandose la cabeza y sonrojandose.

¡Escucha urashima te conozco muy bien y esa mirada tuya indica que estabas pensando algo pervertido! ¡Te adverti claramente que..!

¡No, No! En serio Motoko!-Le dijo interrumpiendola muy nervioso.

Lo que pasa es que...bueno al verte cargando a la niña y tranquilizarla de una manera tan tierna, bueno je,je...te ves tan...

¿Tan que...?-Le pregunto en un tono amenazador.

Tan maternal, algo que nunca pense ver en ti- Le dijo y temiendo lo peor.

Motoko al escuchar eso se sonrojo a la 5ta potencia, se quedo petrificada y solo atino a decirle en un tono asesino.

Uuurashimaa...tu ...mejor te callas o yo voy a...

¡Mami! Dijo la niña y se solto de los brazos de Motoko

¡Kimiko! Oh! Gracias a Dios que aquí estas! –Y la mujer abrazo tiernamente a su hija.

¡Gracias por cuidar de mi hija! Se los agradesco mucho.-Les dijo la mujer dando la clasica reverencia nipona.

Kei y Motoko agradecieron el gesto y se despidieron de ambos, y en eso la Madre de la niña les dijo:

¡Caramba! Pero que bonita pareja hacen...Me recuerdan mi juventud cuando conoci a mi esposo tambien en un parque. Ambos adoslecentes se cimbraron de pies a cabeza y se sonrojaron.

¡Adios!- Y asi madre e hija se marcharon y ellos se quedaron callados hasta que Motoko por fin hablo, sin dirigirle la vista a Kei.

¿Urashima?

Er...¿Si Motoko?

Abstente de hacer algun comentario de lo que dijo esa mujer y vamos a donde tenemos que ir, ¿entendiste?-Finalizo con su clasico tono amenazador.

Errrr...Si claro Motoko.

Y asi en silencio ambos llegaron al area de los juegos mecanicos. Ya mas calmado y tranquilo kei le dijo muy emocionado a Motoko.

¡Mira Motoko esa es la montaña Rusa!

Ella no le dijo nada, solo se quedo boquiabierta al ver la impresionante estructura de metal y ver la velocidad con la que iba el tren, hasta que por fin se dirijio a kei con un tono de duda.

Mmmm...¿Ahí nos vamos a subir Urashima?

Al ver la expresion de duda y de algo de temor en ella ledijo.

Este...si tu quieres mejor no subimos, mira mejor vamos a otros juegos ¿qué te parece?

¿Qué piensas Urashima? ¿Crees que tengo miedo de subir a esa cosa? ¿O sera que el que tiene miedo eres tu?

¡No, Para nada! De hecho, yo ya he subido antes, pero creeme la primera vez no es una experiencia muy agradable que digamos.

¡Ah! ¡Entonces no es nada del otro mundo! Si tu pudiste, es obvio que yo no tendre ningun problema, ¡Sera pan comido para mi!

Pero Motoko...

Urashima tu...!

Okey! Okey! Vamos pues...

Finalmente se formaron para esperar su turno, hasta que por fin fue su turno de subir al carrito transportador, Motoko siempre estuvo serena y tranquila sin temor alguna, cosa contraria de Kei quien denotaba cierta exitacion y emocion.

Tranquilo Urashima, pareces un niño! –Le dijo ella y asi el carrito arranco.

2 MINUTOS DESPUES DE INICIAR EL VIAJE...

AHHHH! URASHIMA POR FAVOR NO ME SUELTESSS! OYE CUANTO TIEMPO VAMOS A AAAHHHHHH! A ESTAR EN ESTA...AHHHHHH!...MAQUINA DEL DEMONIO!

¡Ya falta poco Motoko! ¡Por favor tranquilizate, No nos va a pasar nada!

Pero ella no le contesto, ya que su cabeza estaba sepultada en el pecho de Kei y lo estaba abrazando MUY fuerte. Y por su parte kei pensaba:

_-Caray! No se siga justo, pero ella me esta abrazando! Kami, esto es un sueño, su cuerpo es tan suave y tan calido!_- Y asi el viaje continuo con una "Kendo-girl" espantada hasta la muerte y abrazando a un adoslecente de lentes como si su vida dependiera de eso. El por su parte inconsientemente disfrutaba teniendo en sus brazos por primera vez a una hermosa mujer. Y efectivamnete Keitaro en su interior disfrutaba el poder tener a Motoko y que ella lo abrazara a el, aunque sabia que su felicidad seria efimera. Finalmente el paseo termino y todos los pasajeros salieron de los carritos, todos exepto cierta pareja.

Este...Motoko, el paseo termino, ya podemos bajar. –Le dijo el a una muchacha que tenia su rostro sepultado en su pecho y que lo abrazaba.

Eh? ¿Deveras? Ah! Gracias Kami!-Dijo ella muy aliviada.

Ok. Urashima, pero por favor no me sueltes, ¡El suelo se mueve mucho! –Kei tuvo que hacer un esfuerno enorme para no reirse. Y asi, Motoko se recargo en el hombro de Kei y ambos salieron de la montaña rusa.

Al ver el estado en que ella se encontraba el se dijo asi mismo:

_Es increible, ella podria hacer pedazo a quien lo retara a un combate, ella es fuerte y tenaz y posee un carácter que podria hacer temblar a cualquiera...y sin embargo ahora en este estado parece tan...fragil. Pero no es su culpa, esta es la primera vez en su vida que viene a un lugar como este y es obvio que esta situacion la descontrolo mentalmente. ¡Maldita sea! No debi decirle que subieramos a este juego._

Mmm...Motoko ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Err...Si...el mareo...ya se me esta quitando.

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de la situacion en que se encontraba con kei y...!ZOCK! le acomada un soberano "coscorron" a la cabeza de keitaro.

¡!Ayy! ¿Por qué me golpeas!- Dijo el sobandose la cabeza.

Ella se separo furiosa de el y le dijo:

¡Tu sabias que esto iba a pasar! ¿Verdad infeliz! ¡tu solo querias abrazarme y aprovecharte de mi!

Pero Motoko ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Si mas bien recuerdo, YO te dije que la idea de subir a la MR no me agradaba por temor a que no aguantaras el viaje, depues yo NUNCA te abraze, fuiste TU, Y ademas nunca te toque o busque aprovecharme de la situacion.

Al escuchar el logico razonamiento de Kei ella se sonrojo y le dijo:

¡Bueno! ¡Por esta vez te la paso Urashima!- Ella cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y se volteo dandole la espalda, según ella indignada, pero en realidad lo hizo para que el no viera su ruborizado rostro.

Bueno, gracias Motoko...creo.- Finalizo Kei no muy convencido pero no queriendo enfurecer mas a al muchacha.

¿Y bien Urashima,que mas sigue? –Le dijo ella en su clasico tono autoritario.

Mmm...Dejame ver- Dijo mirando el mapa- De juegos mecanicos ya tuvimos suficiente, Mmm...Esta el invernadero, el jardin botanico, el mini-zoologico o tal vez...pero no estoy muy seguro.-Finalizo kei con un tono de duda.

¿Qué cosa!- Dijo ella en tono impaciente.

No se tal vez no sea una buena idea...Aagghh!

El no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Motoko lo tomo por el cuello y le dijo en tono amenazador.

¡Urashima, mi paciencia tiene un limite y tu lo sabes! ¡Habla ya!

Es la...cof! la Man...uf! la Mansion del Espanto.- Finalizo con unngran esfuerzo. Al escuchar esto ella lo solto y le dijo:

¡ A ver explicame en que consiste!

Bueno tu sabes...es como su nombre lo dice, es una gran casa en la cual al ir avanzando aparecen fantasmas, espiritus, monstruos y demonios que tratan de espantarte.

¿Y ese es el problema? ¿Ya se te olvido quien soy yo zopenco? ¡¿Crees que eso me pueda espantar! Por si ya se te olvido Urashima..!Yo combato Demonios y Espiritus malignos! Ja!Asi que ese lugar no me va a provocar asombro alguno!...Sin embargo debo de reconocer que aun hay un espirutu maligno al que no he podido derotar y deshacerme de el…Mmmmm!

Ah si? ¿Y cual es?

Ella coloco su rostro a centímetros del rostro de kei y le dijo:

TU!

Oh!-Dijo el y agachando la cabeza, pero la levanto y le dijo-Entonces ¿Vamos?

¡Claro! Si es lo que quieres.

Y asi ambos se dirigieron a la susodicha mansion. Ya adentro ambos empezaron a experimentar los horrores de ese lugar, Kei era el que mas se espantaba por los trucos fantasmagoricos y los efectos especiales, mientras que la "Kendo Girl" permanecia calmada y serena, y asi, de esta manera, ambos llegaron hasta el ultimo de la mansion embrujada y antes de entrar Motoko le dijo a Keitaro:

¿Ves Urashima? ¡esto no es nada nuevo para mi!

Si Motoko, veo que tienes razon. Bueno cruzemos el ultimo nivel para salir de aquí.

Al llegar al ultimo nivel se fijaron que era un largo tunel oscuro y cuyo al final del mismo se veia la luz de la salida. Ellos entraron y sin previo aviso una enorme cabeza de demonio se poso frente a ellos, kei pego un grito de espanto y ella no dijo nada hasta que por fin el "Monstruo" mostro su cuerpo completo y resulto ser el de...

¡!UNA TORTUGA! ¡!AYYYY! – Y en ese momento el tunel se ilumino y se lleno de pequeñas tortugas volando por todo el tunel (Imaginen a varios Tama-chan con cara de demonio y alas de murcielago ¡y volando encima de Motoko!)

Al ver esto la pobre chica pego un enorme brinco que el mismo Michael Jordan hubiera envidiado en sus buenos tiempos. E inmediatamente se avalanzo sobre kei con todas sus fuerzas.

¡!AAHHH! ¡!ODIO A LAS TORTUGAS! ¡!URASHIMA POR FAVOR SACAME DE AQUII!

Kei se dio cuenta que debido al miedo que Motoko tenia ella se quedo completamente paralizada y no tuvo mas remedio que cargarla y enfilar a la salida.

Ya afuera del lugar Motoko tenia su cara pegada al pecho de kei de modo que no se dio cuenta que ya habian salido, hasta que el le hablo y le dijo:

Este...Motoko, ya salimos, ya paso todo, ya puedes estar tranquila...este..¿me escuchas?

Ella quien en ese momento abrazaba a Kei con todas sus fuerzas y tenia su rostro sepultado en el pecho de el, al escuchar lo que dijo, se atrevio a abrir los ojos y al ver que estaban lejos de ese lugar y de mayor temor respiro aliviada y dejo que su cuerpo se relajara y despues descanso su rostro en el pecho de keitaro ya mas tranquila. Pero...segundos despues su cerebro la hizo comprender la situacion en que se encontraba: Ella por fin comprendio que estaba siendo cargada por keitaro y ella lo estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces ella levanto el rostro y lo planto a centimetros del rostro de un atemorizado muchacho y le dijo en un tono seco y amenazador:

Urashimaaaa...

Err...este ¿Si Mo...Motoko?

Tu aprecias tu vida y no quieres morir ¿verdad?

Eh! ¡Cla...Claro que no quie...quiero Motokito! ¿Por...por que?

Bajame!

Es..Este si claro, claro!

Ya de pie se puso frente a frente de Kei, el vio como sus ojos emanaban un destello raro y brillante, casi como si verla significara su muerte.

Urashima...Supongo que tu no sabias que el ultimo nivel de ese maldito lugar... estaba infectado de tortugas ¿No es verdad?

¡Por...por supuesto que no! ¡De haberlo sabido nunca te hubiera pedido que entraramos!!Te..te lo juro!-Dijo Kei esperando que esta declaracion salvara su vida.

Ella dio un largo, largo suspiro como para tranquilizar su furia y dijo:

Okey...te creo...por ahora, pero...dejame decirte una ultima cosa Urashima...

Este...Err...si Motoko? ¿Y que es?

Ella lo tomo por el cuello y le dijo en su tono asesino:

¡!SI ALGO DE LO OCURRIDO AQUÍ, LLEGA A OIDOS DE CUALQUIER INTEGRANTE DE HINATA HOUSE Y ESPECIAL DE KITSUNE, TE ASEGURO QUE TE DARE UNA MUERTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA! ¡!¿ME ENTENDISTES GUSANOOO!

Kei solo atino a decir "Si" asintiendo con la cabeza, ya que el carácter de la muchacha no le dejo de mas.

Bueno!- Dijo ella y lo solto y se sento en una banca que habia cerca de ahí, cerro los ojos y los cubrio con su mano izquierda y le dijo:

Urashima si no te importa quisiera descansr un momento y recuperar energias ¿Podrias esperar un momento?

¡Claro que si Motoko! ¡Es mas, no te muevas de ahí, en un momento regreso, voy a traer algo!

De acuerdo pero no te tardes- Dijo ella aun con su mano tapandose los ojos y escucho como se alejo rapidamente.

Cuando el se fue, su mente empezo a recapitular los eventos ocurridos en ese dia:

¡Maldita sea! ¡Humillada de la peor forma posible! ¡Y para colmo, tenia que ser precisamente enfrente de este grandisimo idiota!-Se dijo mentalmente y continuo con su monologo:

Lo bueno es que este inutil ya comprendio que si se le ocurre abrir la boca de lo ocurrido ¡Lo mato!

_-El no dira nada, no porque te tenga miedo, sino porque el es un muchacho honorable y nunca diria nada que pudiera dañar tu honor y eso tu lo sabes_-Le dijo su voz interna.

¡Hmmp! No te creo, el de honorable no tiene nada, es un pervertido, mañoso y miron!

_-Creo que te engañas tu misma,tanto en la montaña rusa como en la casa del espanto el jamasintento aprovecharte de ti, siempre te dio su apoyo sin ninguna mala intencion y tu en respuesta, lo agrediste fisica y verbalmente, cuando el no tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que te ocurrio ¿O me equivoco?_

Er...yo...bueno...este

Su debate mental fue interrumpido cuando escucho a Keitaro regresar, ella abrio los ojos y vio que le entrego un vaso.

¿Qué es esto?

Es nieve de vainilla, te va a caer bien despues de lo que te paso, ¡Ademas estoy seguro que te va a gustar!- Dijo Kei tratando de animarla.

Mhmm...de acuerdo- Y asi ambos disfrutaron del helado.

_¡Por Kami!Pero que rico esta, nunca habia probado algo tan dulce y sabroso-_Se dijo ella mentalmente.

Su monologo mental fue interrumpido cuando ella noto la mirada que Kei le estaba dando.

¿Qué tanto me miras gusa...er digo Urashima? ¡¿Qué tengo algo raro en la cara o que!-Le dijo a Kei con un tono de fastidio.

¡Oh! ¡Disculpame Motoko! Es que te vi muy contenta comiendote el helado..este dime ¿Nunca habias probado helado, verdad?

Esa pregunta molesto a Motoko pero le contesto de mala gana.

No...nunca. Mira Urashima para tu conocimiento, como futura lider de mi Dojo mi dieta alimenticia es muy estricta y solo puedo comer frutas, verduras y carnes suaves. Yo no como alimentos chatarra como refrescos, golosinas o...helado de vainilla ¿Comprendes?

Viendo la cara de enojo de Motoko Kei solo atino a decir:

Oh! Este...disculpame por preguntarte esto Motoko...!pero vamos! El probarlo una vez no te va hacer daño ¿verdad? Je, je, je. –Finalizo con una risa nerviosa y esperando que eso le bajara el coraje a ella.

Si...tienes razon.- Y asi, finalmente y en silencio ambos terminaron de comer el helado.

¡Bueno! ¿Qué mas sigue ahora? ¿A dónde vamos? –Le dijo en tono autoritario.

Mmmm...dejame ver, esta el zoologico, el jardin botanico el invernadero o tal vez...

GRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Ese sonido interrumpo a kei y se quedo viendo a Motoko quien estaba MUY pero MUY sonrojada ya dicho sonido fue hecho ¡por su estomago! Quien protestaba por falta de alimentos.

Este...me parece que el lugar que deberiamos visitar es el restaurant y tomar un refrigerio ¿qué te parece?-Dijo el y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar su risa. Sin embargo la "kendo-girl" se dio cuenta de eso y le dijo:

¡!¿QUÉ TE CAUSA RISA CUATRO OJOS! ¡!TE VOY A...!

Kei al ver la reaccion de Motoko empezo a correr por su vida pero la risa ya no la pudo contener mas.

¡Vamos Motoko el restaurant esta por ja,ja,ja! ¡por aquí! Ja, ja, ja!

¡!ESPERA A QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA URASHIMA Y TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A NO BURLARTE DE MI!—Dijo una furiosa samurai quien solo buscaba apretar el cuello del muchacho hasta matarlo.

Finalmente despues de una larga carrera ambos llegaron al restaurante. Ella ya estaba mas calmada porque logro propinarle varios golpes a la cabeza de kei y por ende el pobre muchacho llego con una enorme jaqueca.

¡Ay,mi cabeza! Motoko ¿Por qué me golpeaste tan fuerte?

Hmph! Te lo mereces por haberte burlado de mi!

Pero yo...

¡Silencio Urashima! ¡Tengo hambre! Entremos de una vez ¿O necesito darte otro "tratamiento"?

No, como tu digas...-Finalizo un adolorido muchacho. Ambos entraron y tomaron asiento. Entonces Motoko pregunto:

Oye Urashima ¿Cuánto nos va a costar?

Tranquila Motoko, los boletos que me obsequiaron incluyen boletos de cortesia para una comida.

En ese momento llegaron dos meseros y dijeron:

¡Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al restaurant del...!KLING! (Supongo que ya saben que significa ese sonido)

¡Motoko! ¡¿En verdad eres tu!- Dijeron muy sorprendidos ambos meseros.

Ellas al ver quienes eran estampo su rostro en la mesa.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo unico que me faltaba! ¡Encontrarme con los CLONES de Urashima!

¡Hinai, tahkai, que sorpresa! Asi que trabajan como meseros.- Dijo kei muy contento al ver a sus amigos.

¡Guaaww! ¡Motoko no te reconocimos luces muy...!Aaghhh!

Ellos no pudieron terminar lo que iban a decir ya que sus gargantas fueron atrapadas por dos manos que parecian tenezas y que les impidio emitir sonido alguno.

¡Ahorrense sus estupidos comentarios gusanos y les ordeno que desaparezcan de mi vista, ya!

¡Motoko, por favor sueltalos que vas a ahorcarlos!

¡De eso se trata Urashima! ¡Y quitame las manos de encima!

Finalmente ella los solto debido al fuerte abrazo que kei le dio y dijo:

¡Okey urashima! ¡Ya los solte, sueltame o no respondo!

¡Ya Motoko, tranquila por favor!

Una vez libres los muchachos por fin pudieron hablar.

-Pero Motoko, ni siquiera nos dejaste terminar lo que íbamos a decirte.

-Humph! Algo pervertido supongo!

-Muchachos, por favor, ya basta, no agravemos mas la situacion.- Dijo Kei

-Si Kei tienes razon. A proposito tienes los tickest de la comida?

-Si aquí estan Hinai.

-Ok. Enseguida traemos sus alimentos.- Y asi, ambos se fueron.

-Todos uds. Los hombres son lo mismo!- Dijo Motoko a kei.

-Escuchame Motoko, lo que pasa es que a todos nos has sorprendido con tu nueva apariencia y pues, nosotros tenemos el deseo de decirte que, bueno tu sabes...

-Decirme que?

-Pues que estas muy linda y guapa, y pues, honestamente yo pienso que eso no puede ser algo pervertido o molesto para ti. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que pienso-Finalizo kei rascandose la nuca y agachando la cabeza.

-Oh! Er...Yo bueno...-Fue todo lo que pudo decir y ambos se quedaron callados.

La comida llego Hinai y takai ya no dijeron nada, dejaron los alimentos y se fueron.

-¡hey! Esto luce delicioso No lo crees Motoko?

-¡Bha! Ese par de idiotas me quitaron el apetito con el coraje que me hicieron pasar y ademas...GRrrrr! –Su estomago dijo lo contrario.

Kei no dijo nada, simplemente agacho la cabeza y empezo a comer. Motoko completamente sonrojada no tuvo mas remedio que imitar a Keitaro. Despues de unrato ella le dijo:

-Este...Urashima yo...creo que debo ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que dije de ti y de tus clon...amigos. Pero honestamente espero que comprendas que esta situacion es nueva para mi y quiza nunca me acostumbre, ya que yo estoy educandome de una manera distinta a la de cualquier otra muchacha, mi posicion como futura lider de mi Dojo hace que este tipo de actividades esten practicamente vedadas para mi.

Kei se quedo boquiabierto por lo que ella dijo, y es que el nunca tomo eso en cuenta cuando la invito a salir. (Muy en su interior sintio algo de pena y tristeza por ella)

-tienes razon Motoko, soy yo el deberia ofrecerte una disculpa y forzarte a cambiar tu estilo de vida. Pero mira, saliendo de aquí vamos a la exhibicion de espadas samurai y asi terminamos nuestra visita aquí. Nos regresamos a casa y manana todo volvera a la normalidad. De acuerdo?

-Ok. Urashima y gracias por comprenderme.

Kei solo le sonrio y ambos comenzaron a comer. Al salir del restaurant Kei se sorprrendio al ver que Motoko se acercaba a Hinai y Takia y les ofrecio una disculpa por lo ocurrido, ellos tambien se sorprendieron por la actitud de ella, pero aceptaron gustosos la disculpa de la chica y asi terminaron en un buen plan. Ya al salir keitaro le dijo:

-Gracias Motoko! No sabes lo mucho que significa para mi el que te hayas disculpado con mis amigos.

-Ok. Urashima, finalmente creo que me sobreexalte un poco con ellos.

-Bueno, entonces vamos ahora a la exhibicion de espadas samurai de acuerdo?

-Ah! Por fin algo que realmente vale la pena! Que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!- Ella la tomo del brazo y practicamente lo arrastro hacia el lugar de la exposicion.

Ya dentro del pabellon de las espadas Motoko creia estar en el paraiso ya que se encontraba en su elemento. Cada espada tenia una abundante historia y a su vez ella escuchaba con atencion la explicacion que el guia les daba a los visitantes. Y asi, pues, ellos estuvieron por casi dos horas en ese lugar y si Motoko esta feliz y contenta, Kei lo estaba mucho mas, el ver lo alegre que estaba Motoko le producia una gran satisfaccion. Fue entonces, cuando el nuevamente se puso a observar con detalle a la muchacha y por fin se daba cuenta que cada vez mas, el se quedaba atrapado y pasmado con la belleza de la kendo-girl. Sin embargo el saber que sus posibilidades para que ella se fijara en el como algo mas eran pocas por no decir nulas lo hacian volver a la amrga realidad.

_-Vamos Keitaro, admitelo, ella jamas te vera como alguien especial, siempre seras el estupido pervertido casero de HH. Eso es lo que tu siempre has sido para ella. Considerate afortunado si ella te llega a ver como a un amigo_.- Se dijo asi mismo y la tristeza se apodero nuevamente de su corazon. El nuevamente dio un suspiro de resignacion y puso una cara trsite, pero no dio cuenta que nuevamente Motoko lo estaba observando.

-SUPLICAMOS A TODOS LOS VISITANTES QUE POR FAVOR SE DIRIJAN A LA SALIDA, LA EXPOSICION CIERRA EN DIEZ MINUTOS, LES AGRADECEMOS SU VISITA.-Ese anuncio saco a kei de sus pensamientos y fue en busca de Motoko.

-Motoko, escuchaste eso?

-Si Urashima- Dijo con un tono de tristeza por tener que abandonar ese lugar. –Pero al menos pudimos ver toda la exhibicion. Urashima te doy las gracias por haberme traido aquí.

-Oh! En serio? Que bueno Motoko! No sabes lo mucho que significa para mi el que te haya gustado. Bueno, nos vamos?

Ella asintio con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a la salidda. Al salir del lugar se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron la hora que era. Eran las 21:00 hrs.

-¡Caramba Motoko, No pense que ya fuera tan tarde!

-Si, tienes razon, el tiempo aquí pasa volando. Entonces busquemos la estacion del autobus para regresar a HH.

-Si vamos.-Sin embargo al ver que los autobuses que iban a HH estaban repletos de gente el tuvo un macabro pensamiento que lo hizo temblar.

-Oh No!

-Que pasa?

-Eh? No nada. Vamos es por aquí.

-Hey Urashima! La seccion para abordar el autobus esta por alla.

-Si ya lo se Motoko, pero nos vamos a ir en taxi.

-Que? En taxi? Oye, pero nos va a salir muy caro el pasaje hasta HH

-No te preocupes, yo pago.

-Mmmm...Urashima detecto algo raro en ti. Por que presiento que me ocultas algo?

-No! No oculto nada! En serio Motoko! Es que...bueno...

-Mira Zopen...er..Urashima, Por que demonios no quieres que nos regresemos en autobus?

-Este...yo...Que no te gustaria ir mas comoda en un taxi, que esos incomodos autobuses?

-Eh? Bueno, Si, claro, pero insisto en que el pasaje te salfdra muy caro y no veo motivo para que hagas eso. ¡Ademas note que desde que viste los autobuses te pusiste muy nervioso! ¡Que demonios te pasa?

Kei dio un suspiro de resignacion y le dijo:

-Motoko, primero que nada, quiero que sepas que este ha sido el mejor de mis dias desde que llegue a HH y desde que te conozco.

-Oh! En serio? Bueno yo tambien me diverti mucho y esa exposicion de espadas samurais fue algo maravilloso para mi, ¡Pero eso que demonios tiene que ver con el hecho de que no quires que regresemos en autobus a HH?

-¡Por favor Motoko! Piensa en lo que te voy a decir. Ya te fijaste que por ser esta hora los camiones van repletos de gente!

-Mmm...Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto, Pero que podemos hacer? Es la hora en la que toda la gente sale de sus trabajos.

-ESE es el problema, la cantidad de gente que van en esos pequenos autobuses.

-¡Urashima, por ultima vez te voy a pedir que vayas directo al grano! Cual es tu problema?

-Ay Motoko! Con mi mala suerte que tengo dentro del autobus, podria tocarte SIN QUERER de una manera inapropiada y terminar en el hospital y todo lo que hice para quedar bien contigo se iria a la basura Me entiendes?

-Ah! Ya comprendo! Temes que tu lujuria y perversion se apoderen de ti E INTENTES MANOSEARME en el autobus, verdad!

-¡NO! ¡Yo nunca te haria algo tan ruin y tan bajo! Pero por favor, comprende que existe la posibilidad que con tanto movimiento de gente y empujones, podria accidentalmente tocarte, nunca lo haria a proposito ¡Te lo juro!

-Mmm...!No te creo!...!Urashima, me has decepcionado!

-Motoko, por favor no me digas eso. Honestamente hoy fue uno de los mejores dias de mi vida, me diverti mucho contigo y conoci una difernte Motoko que no crei que exisstiera. Crees que yo quiero hechar a la basura todo este maravilloso dia por un estupido error?

Al escuchar la desesperacion en la que Kei estaba callendo, ella se conmovio de el y le dijo:

-Okey Urashima, tu ganas nos vamos en taxi. ¡Pero con una condicion!

-Si? Cual es?

-Que ambos paguemos el taxi, no quiero quedar en deuda contigo.

-¡Hecho!

-----MEDIA HORA MAS TARDE---------

-Es inútil Urashima! Todos los taxis qu pasan por aquí van ocupados.

-Mmmm...Si tienes razon.

-¡Y ya viste la hora que es! Urashima no hay de otra, nos vamos en el autobús!

-¡Pero Motoko...!

-¡No peros urashima! ¡Y por tu propio bien, espero que controles tu lujuria y no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir tuda tu vida! Estamos?

-Si Motoko. Y asi, ella lo tomo del brazo y prácticamente arrastro al pobre muchaho a la zona de abordaje del autobús.

Al llegar como se esperaba habia una gran cantidad de gente esperando abordar el vehículo, entonces Motoko tomo de la mano a Kei y le dijo:

-Urashima, Honestamente yo tambien disfrute este paseo contigo, por favor vamos a terminar en buen plan este paseo como empezamos, por favor no vayas a cometer alguna tontería haya adentro, de acuerdo?

-Claro Motoko! Yo tambien disfrute el paseo contigo y lo que menos uiero es hechar todo a perder!

Ella le dio una sonrisa y tomados de la mano ambos abordaron el autobús. Como era de esperarse los empujones y golpes entre la gente no se hicieron esperar y cuando las puertas del autobús se cerraron los dos adoslecentes quedaron prensados por la multitud, pero ellos nunca se soltaron de las manos. La tension en ambos era muy grande. Al llegar a la siguiente estacion comenzo el movimiento de la gente que queria entrar y la que queria salir, y en ese momento kei vio un espacio que quedo vacio en una pared del autobús e imediatamente jalo a Motoko y la coloco ahí.

-Ay! Idiota! Que demonios haces?

-Disculpame Motoko pero creo que aquí estaras mas comoda y segura. Y el se puso enfrente de ella y coloco sus brazos contra la pared para protegerla con su cuerpo. Y de esta manera el autobús reanudo su camino.

_-Oh, vaya! Ya entiendo esta tratando de protegerme con su cuerpo para evitar que los pervertidos me toquen,Mmmmm...Pero el no podria intentar tocarme? No, no lo creo el tiene su cuerpo una distancia prudente separado de mi. . ¡Ademas de que se ve muy nervioso! Ja!_

Sin embargo lo que ella no tomo en cuenta fue que debido a las emociones y eventos ocurridos en el paseo el cansancio la domino y con el ambiente calido del autobus, ella se empezo a quedar dorminda. Y por instinto ella lo abrazo por la cintura, coloco su otra mano en su hombro y recargo su cabeza en su pecho y...se quedo completamente dormida. Obviamente Kei al ver lo que ella habia hecho se congelo de miedo y le dijo:

-¡Mo-Mo-Motoko! Que estas haciendo!

-GRRR...ZZZZZZ...GR.RR...ZZZZZZZ- Fue la unica respueta que obtuvo.

-¡Ay mi madre! ¡No puede ser! ¡Se quedo dormida! ¡Pero como puedo tener tan mala suerte! Y ahora que ahogo! ¡Cuando ella despierte y vea el estado en el que andamos ¡Primero me mata y después averigua que fue lo que en realidad paso!

Kei entonces intento despertarla. Hablándole al oido.

-Motoko, por favor despierta, Motoko

-No...no te creo...es el...gr...zzzzzzz...un pervertido...No...no puedo bajar mi guardia contra el...

--Eh? De que demonios esta habalndo? ¡oh vaya! Esta hablando en sus sueños!

-Ademas...zzzzzzz...el ama a Narusegawa...a pesar de lo que ella le dice y..zzzzz...hace...

-Eh,Naru? Que pasa con ella?

Lo que ocurria con ella era simple en sus sueños ella volvia a tener otro debate con su voz interna y discutia sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos con Kei esa tarde

SUEÑO DE MOTOKO

Te divertiste ¿Verdad? (Voz interna)

Si, pero el no deja de ser un pervertido, para mi.

¿Es que acaso no piensas darle una oportunidad?

No, el es un sujeto del cual no puedo confiar…….

Oh! Vamos en verdad tanto lo odias? ¿Ya se te olvido todo lo que ha hecho por ti?

Pero es que….yo- Sin embargo su discusión fue interunmpido cuando escucho a una voz que le hablaba.

¡Motoko, Motoko, despierta por favor! Ya vamos a llegar a HH!

Ella por fin abrio los ojos y casi le da un shock el estado en que se encontraba con Keitaro. Kei quien ya esperaba esto se apresuro a decir

¡Por favor Motoko, dejame explicarte, antes de que me mates! ¡Al menos dame esa oportunidad!- Dijo muy apresurado y temiendo por su vida.

Habla- Le dijo ella en un tono seco.

¡Tu!...!Tu….!Te quedaste dormida! ¡Y te recargaste en mi y me abrazaste! ¡Te lo juro!

Sin soltar a Kei, ella le pregunto:

¿Me tocaste mientras dormia?

¡No! ¡Lo juro! Mira donde tengo las manos, apoyandolas en la pared del autobús!

Pero pensaste en hacerlo ¿O no?

¡Por favor Motoko! Mira, si hubiera movido las manos de donde las tengo, con tanta gente aquí, me hubiera caido. ¡Ya te dije que lo ultimo que desearia, seria arruinar y hechar a la basura todo el dia que pase contigo!

Motoko se quedo pensando todo lo que le dijo Kei, lo cual, tenia logica y razon y le dijo:

Okey Urashima……te creo.

Ah! ¡Gracias Motoko!...Este…¿Sabes una cosa?

¿Qué?

Que ya vamos a bajar ¿Podrias soltarme?

Fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta que seguia abrazando a Keitaro e inmediatamente lo solto y dijo:

Oh! ¡Lo siento!...Err….perdon. –Y giro la cabeza para que el no viera su rostro sonrojado.

Al detenerse el autobús, kei se bajo primero y caballerosamente le ofrecio a ella su mano para bajar. Ella se sorprendio por la accion de el y se sonrojo ligeramente, pero acepto la ayuda, cuando de repente ella tropezo al bajar y……

Ahh! ¡Me caigo!

¡Cuidado Motoko!

Kei inmediatamente trato de atraparla en su brazos y….BUUMM!- Ambos calleron al suelo.

Motoko cerro los ojos al momento de la caida y ella noto que no sufrio daño alguno ya que no sentia dolor de ningun tipo y fue cuando su cerebro empezo a abnalizar dos cosas:

La primera: "Algo" habia amortiguado su caida impidiendo que se lastimara, ese le agrado. La segunda: "Algo" humedo, estaba pegado a sus labios.

Por su parte, el cerebro de Kei tanien realizo el mismo analisis (Ya que el tambien cerro los ojos al momento de la caida)

La primera: El sentia el cuerpo totalmente adolorido y ademas, sentia un gran peso encima de su cuerpo y la segunda, sus labios estaban siendo presionados con algo suave y humedo.

Finalmente ambos adoslecentes abrieron los ojos y descubrieron que era lo que pasaba:

Motoko estaba encima del cuerpo de Kei, el cual habia amortiguado su caida, pero la sorpresa de ambos sus labios se habian encontrado el uno con el otro y por ende dandose un inoluntario beso

Obviamente esta situación provoco un shock emocional en ambos y asi se quedaron mirandose uno al otro sin hacer nada y sin despegar sus labios, hasta que el cerebro de ella activo sus sistemas de defensa:

CEREBRO DE MOTOKO:

SUJETO: KEITARO URASHIMA

DEFINICION DEL SUJETO- PERVERTIDO Y PEDOFILO DE ALTA PELIGROSIDAD.

SITUACION DEL SUJETOREALIZAR ACTO PERVERTIDO SIN AUTORIZACION DE ESTA UNIDAD

ACCION A TOMAR:- ¡!MATAR!

Y asi ella automáticamente se separo de su cuerpo y………

¡GUSANO INFELIZ!- Y- ¡!PAFFF! – Que le propina un tremendo cachetadon en la mejilla derecha y enviando al pobre casero de HH a entamparse contra un arbol y dejandolo completamente noqueado. Fue

entoces cuando su furia desaparecio que por fin comprendio lo que habia ocurrido en realidad.

_-¡Por kami! ¡¿Qué hice! Si yo estaba a punto de caer y urashima uso su cuerpo para protegerme. Si el no hubiera amortiguado mi caida con su cuerpo ¡Minimo me hubiera fracturado un brazo o mi nariz!_

_-¿Y que fue lo tu hiciste?_-Le dijo su voz interna. Y esta continuo _–Lo ofendiste y encima lo agrediste ¡Vaya samurai tan honorable eres tu! ¡Ja!_

_-¡Oh! Yo..yo no queria…solo que actuepor instinto y… yo ¡Oh no!_- Pero interrumpio su debate mental cuando vio el estado en que Kei habia quedado.

¡KEITARO! ¡NO!- Ella dio un grito e inmediatamente fue a auxiliarlo y se arrodillo y coloco sus piernas en sus rodillas.

¡keitaro, por favor despierta! Yo…yo no sabia lo que hacia…perdoname! ¡Lo hice sin pensar!

¡Ayy…..! Mi…cabeza! ¡Ay mama!...¿Que….que me paso?- Dijo el pobre casero de HH obviamente aturdido por el impacto del Motoko y…..el arbol con el que se estampo.

¡Por favor Keitaro no digas nada! Tranquilizate no trates de esforzarte, relajate y deja que tu cuerpo se estabilize nuevamente.- Dijo ella muy preocupada y sobandole con su mano derecha el chichón que, mientras que con la izquierda le acariciaba su mejilla inflamada por el la cachetada que ella le dio y de una manera hasta cierto punto……….amorosa.

¡Auch! Si creo que tienes……razon.- Y asi, el cerro los ojos y trato de descansar mientras ella seguia acariciando sus lesiones esperando que eso mitigara su dolor.

_-Es verdad ella tiene razon _–(Refiriendose a su voz interna)- _No tengo honor después de lo hice, deberia darme vergüenza!_

Finalmente Kei abrio los ojos y dijo

¡Ah! Gracias Motoko-chan, el dolor ha pasado y ya me siento mejor.- Y finalizo con una sonrisa a la Kendo-girl que hace a ella estremecere en su corazon.

Ella dio un suspiro de alivio y dijo: ¡Uff! Me alegro por ti Kei…errr..Urashima y perdoname por haberte agredido, estoy avergonzada contigo, si tu no me hubieras protegido, me habria lastimado muy gravemente y yo….este…bueno…Mmmmm…..

Estoy bien Motoko, no te preocupes, actuaste por instinto, bueno ya paso todo.

Si, por favor perdoname.

El le dio una nueva sonrisa, pero al ver donde tenia descansando su cabeza se sonrojo y dijo:

Este….creo que ya puedo levantarme. –Y levanto su cabeza. Motoko se levanto y le ofrecio su mano para que se levantara por completo.

Mmmm…..¿Como te sientes Urashima?

¡Bien! Gracias Motoko yo…..!Caramba! ¡¿Ya viste que hora es? En HH deben estra preocupados por nosotros ¿Nos vamos?

Si claro, pero no te aceleres o puedes sufrir una recaida ¿ok?

Si tienes razon, vamonos.

Entonces de manera inconciente ambos se tomaronde la manos y empazaron a caminar a HH. En el trayecto a casa la mente de ambos era un mar de confusiones y trataban de ubicar y ordenar todos los eventos ocurridos ocurridos en este dia, pero al final ambos terminaron pensando en el ultimo detalle que les paso a ambos

_-Mi primer beso_-Fue lo que ambos se dijeron asi mismo y al mismo tiempo se sonrojaron. Y quizas por eso ambos siguieron cainando en silencio y tomados del la manos Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Todos sabemos que el primer beso de Kei y Motoko fueron robados por Mitsumi y Su respectivamente, pero para este fic, por favor consideren que esto nunca ocurrio, Gracias.

Pero antes de alcanzar las escaleras que conducen a HH. Ella se paro y le dijo:

Er..Urashima, antes de entrar a HH quisiera pedirte un favor.

¿Si Motoko? Tu dime.

Bien como sabes cuando llegamos a casa todas las muchachas van a comenzar a interrogarnos y honestamente hay algunos detalles que me gustaria que ellas supieran ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?

Lo entiendo perfectamente motoko y te doy mi palabra de honor que estos incidentes quedaran entre nosotros. ¡Lo juro!

Gracias- Y asi una vez que ambos se puesieron de acuerdo que decir Y QUE NO DECIR enfilaron a HH (y aun tomados de las manos)

Pero, sumida nuevamente en sus pensamientos Motoko se pregunta por que vio varias veces a Kei suspirar de una maera triste, cuando una posible respuesta llego a su mete y sin saber por que esto le ocasiono una gran tristeza.

_-Naru-sempai……por supuesto, originalmente el la habia invitado al parque de diversiones y en su lugar…..vine yo. Es por eso que el estaba triste._

_-¿Por qué no le preguntas?_-Le dijo su voz interna.

_-¿Para que? Si el la ama._

_-Nada pierdes con preguntar, hazlo no te vas a arrepentir._

_-Mmmm…de acuerdo._

Entonces se dirigio a kei, quien tambien lucia muy pensativo.

Este…… Urashima?

¿Eh? ¿Si Motoko?

Hay algo que quieero preguntarte desde hace rato.

¿Si? ¿Qué es?

Bueno…veras…Varias veces me di cuenta que suspirabas y te veias muy triste ¿Por qué? Fue por que no veniste con Naru-sempai ¿Verdad?

Kei abrio los ojos muy sorprendido y dijo en un tono muy sarcastico.

¡¿Naru! Ja! Ya parece! De ella hoy no me acorde ni un solo instante!

Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Entonces? ¿Puedo saber?

En ese momento la cara de kei paso de enojo a cara triste y dijo:

Bueno….la verdad o,…….queria comentartelo pero no me atrevia por temos a como reaccionarias.

Mmmmm….¿Que es?

La razon por la que me viste triste fue por que hoy tuve uno de los mejores dias de mi vida, hoy Sali a pasear con una hermosa muchacha que no conocia como era realmente, pero tambien tenia que encarar la realidad de que seria la UNICA vez que saldria con ella..-Finalizo rascandose la nuca y agachando la cabeza.

Motoko se quedo sin habla y solo atino a decir.

Yo..er…que quieres decir….Urashima?

¡Oh, por favor Motoko! Yo se perfectamente que pudimos salir juntos por lo ocurrido en HH, y al perder debido a tu estricto codigo del honor no tuviste mas remedio que aceptar mi propuesta. Se perfectamente que en circuntancias normales tu jamas habrias salido conmigo ¿O me equivoco?

Ella no pudo decir nada ya que las cuerdas vocales se le quedaron paralizadas al escuchar lo que Kei le dijo.

Kei al ver que no tenia respuesta de ella le dijo.

¿Todavía tengo dos peticiones? ¿Verdad?

Ella solo asintio con la cabeza.

Bien, mi segunda petición esta que me respondas con toda sinceridad lo que te voy a preguntar:

-Yo……Si yo te invitara a salir un dia de estos….. ¿Aceptarias mi invitacion?

Motoko se quedo petrificada ante la pregunta de Kei y se dijo mentalmente:

_¿Enserio? ¿Realmente el desea salir conmigo, después de lo cruel y mala que he sido con el? ¿Sera posible quele agrade mi compañía después de todo? ¡Oh Kami! ¡No puedo creerlo?_

Kei al ver que no obtenia respuesta de ella sonrio tristemente y le dijo:

-Ok. Motoko tu silencio ya a contestado mi pregunta.- Y triste y desilusionado se dio la vuelta y se encamino a Hinata House.

Motoko por su parte seguia sin moverse, incapaz de articular palabra alguna, ella aun no podia asimilar lo que Kei le habia preguntado, hasta que su cerebro activo el sistema de razonamiento automatico.

CEREBRO DE MOTOKO:

ACTIVAR SISTEMA DE RAZONAMIENTO AUTOMATICO YA QUE ESTA UNIDAD ES INCAPAZ DE HACERLO.

SUJETO-KEITARO URASHIMA

DEFINICION DEL SUJETO:- PERVERTIDO Y PEDOFILO DE ALTA PELIGROSIDAD

RAZONAMIENTO DEDUCTIVO.- DUDAS SOBRE LA DEFINICION DEL SUJETO DEBIDO A LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS OCURRIDOS EL DIA DE HOY

POSIBLE OBJETIVO DEL SUJETO:- BUSCAR UN MAYOR ACERCAMIENTO DE AMISTAD HACIA ESTA UNIDAD Y QUIZAS…ALGO MAS.

OPCION UNO: RECHAZAR INVITACION DE ACUEDO A LA ACTITUD DE L SUJETO 25

OPCION DOS: ACEPTAR INVITACION DE ACUERDO A LA ACTITUD DEL SUJETO 75

EL RAZONAMIENTO AUTOMATICO ACEPTA LA OPCION NUMERO DOS.

LA ACCION RECOMENDADA DEL CEREBRO A ESTA UNIDAD ES:

¡!¿¿¿QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAS GRANDISIMA ESTUPIDA PARA ALCANZARLO Y DECIRLE QUE ACEPTAS SU INVITACION!

-¡!KEITARO, ESPERA POR FAVOR!-Fue el grito que ella dejo de escapar de su boca. Y empezo a correr hacia el.

Kei al escuchar que ella lo llamo por primera vez por su nombre se cimbro de pies de cabeza y se puso mas nervioso cuando sintio que una mano se posaba en su hombre derecho y muy timidamente se volteo a verla.

-¡Uf!...!Uf!...Perdoname por no…..!Uf!...haberte contestado……antes..!Ah!- Ella dijo tratando de recuperar el aire debido al enorme spring que habia hecho para tratar de alcanzarlo. Y ya mas calmada le dijo:

-Mmmmm….Veras, yo…..este…..

-¿Si?-Le dijo con tono algo triste el esperando tal vez una respuesta negativa por parte de ella.

-Yo….la verdad me sorprendiste con tu pregunta…!Yo JAMAS pense que me volverias a invitar a salir!

-¡Creeme Motoko, por favor! Hoy me divirte micho contigo, como nunca en la vida…Hoy ha sido un dia que jamas olvidare, pero……Se perfectamente que tu no me consideras una opcion DIGNA Y HONORABLE para estar contigo.

Ella al escuchar eso, sintio un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho y sintio que se partia en pedazos. Kei continuo hablando:

-Entiendo perfectamente que hoy pudimos salir juntos por……..

-¡Olvidate de la estupida apuesta Keitaro!-Le dijo ella interrumpiendolo y continuo hablando.

-Mmmm………Mira hoy me demostraste que cuando realmente quieres puedes dejar de ser el pervertido e idiota que siempre conozco y ser en cambio, un autentico Caballero y una honorable persona. Este…..El cual aunque me duela reconocerlo….me agrado mucho de ti.

Kei por su parte no podia creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo y creia vivir un sueño. Y continuo escuchandola

-Y……si tu…..me prometes seguir por ese camino de la honorabilidad y respeto..yo…yo…!Yo con gusto aceptare salir a pasear contigo nuevamente!-Finalizo ella completamente sonrojada y agachando la cabeza.

Kei no podia creerlo por lo que tuvo que volver a preguntar.

-Entonces…….¿Tengo la esperanza de que volvamos a salir juntos otra vez, sin que haya una deuda de honor por tu parte? –Dijo con un tono de esperanza en su voz, el cual casi derrite el corazon de Motoko.

-Errr…..Si..¿Por que no?...Mmmmm….!.Pero siempre y cuando el tiempo lo permita! Es decir…..cuando mis estudios, NUESTROS ESTUDIOS, o mis periodos de entrenamiento no intervengan con tu invitacion a salir…..Este…y un dia ideoneo…este…. Podria ser el….proximo sabado.-Finalizo ella MUY sonrojada y mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Me…lo…juras? –Dijo el, que en ese momento estaba al borde de la locura de la felicidad.

-Si….-Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

Kei le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dijo:

-¡Oh! Este….!Gracias Motoko!...Yo te prometo que no te decepcionare- Finalizo muy contento.

-Asi lo espero Kei…er..Urashima.

kei al escuchar que ella lo volvio a llamar por su apellido e hizo una mueca de desilucion, pero ella se dio cuenta y le dijo:

-Por favor……este…dame tiempo para acostumbrarme a llamarte por tu nombre… ¿Si?

-Oh! Claro Motoko,….yo….por favor no quiero presionarte en nada…..cuando tu dicidas….Si consideras que me lo merezco, Je,je,je..Er… bueno y de acuerdo a lo del proximo sabado yo..-El empezo a urgar entre sus bolsillos hasta que saco un pedazo de periodico y nerviosamente se le entrego a ella.

-¿Y esto?-Le dijo ella

-Bueno lo vi hoy en la mañana en el periodico y lo recorte, bueno pensando que tal vez te gustaria….y como me dijiste que este sabado tu podrias, pues….

Ella vio el periodico y leyo su contenido el cual anunciaba el estreno de una película titulada "Los 7 Samurais, Versión Moderna" de Akira Korusawa. Ella entonces comprendio lo que Kei intentaba decirle y MUY EN EL INTERIOR DE SU CORAZON sabia cual era la respuesta que le daria al timido muchacho que tenia enfrente.

-¡Vaya! Ya habia escuchado de esta película y en verdad deseaba verla-(Esto fue una mentirilla piadosa de ella) De acuerdo, acepto tu invitacion!

-¡Muchas gracias Motoko!- Le dijo Kei muy pero muy contento.

Ella solo le dio una timida sonrisa e INCONSIENTEMENTE (supongo yo) se tomaron nuevamente de la mano y enfilaron camino a Hinata House y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos…hasta que kei hablo.

-Este…Motoko

-¿Si?

-Bueno, ya vamos a llegar aHH y este……

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿No deberiamos soltarnos las manos?

Ella abrio los ojos cuando vio su mano tomando la de el y se dijo mentalmente:

_-¿Desde cuando venimos tomados de la mano! ¡Ay no! Si alguien nos vio, estoy muerta!_

-¡OyeUrashima! ¿Desde donde venimos tomados de la manos!

-Bueno honestamente…..no se.

-¡!¿QUE! ¿Y por que no me soltaste la mano, tarado!

-Honestamente Motoko estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos…..que nunca me di cuenta…..y a proposito ¿Por qué tu no me soltaste?

Ella se quedo sin habla ya que su respuesta seria la misma que el le dio y ambos se quedron callados sin atreverse a mirar uno al otro y aun con las manos tomadas,hasta que le dijo:

-Bueno, subamos las escaleras- y el solto la mano de ella y por una extraña razon ambos se dijeron mentalmente:

_-¿Por qué me siento triste de soltar su mano?_

Y asi ambos por fin enfilaron camino a HH y dieron por concluida su aventura con una gran sonrisa en la cara de ambos.

Si embargo ninguno de los dos noto que alguien los estaba observando y escuchando. Cuando ellos por fin desaparecieron de su vista, la persona esbozo una gran sonrisa y por fin salio de las sombras que protegian su identidad para revelar la hermosa figura de la hermana mayor de Motoko y se dijo a si misma:

_-Hermanita, estoy orgullosa de ti sin que te des cuenta, has comenzado por fin a abrir tu corazon y sentimientos a un hombre. Algo que tu te habias prohibido. En cuanto a ti keitaro, no sabes cuanto te agradesco que le hayas abierto los ojos a mi hermana y de haberle demostrado que existen lugares maravillosos que ella tiene que aprender a conocer. ¡Por favor Keitaro, ganate el amor de mi hermana y hazla feliz! ¡Estoy seguro que ambos formaran una gran pareja!_

Ella dio un largo suspiro y se recargo en un arbol al sentir que sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle. Y continuo con su monologo mental.

-_Sin embargo me pregunto si en tu noble corazón habra algun espacio……..para mi._- Y en ese momento una solitaria lagrima aparecio en uno de sus ojos.

_-De acuerdo a lo que he planeado mañana….mañana sera el dia que te confiese el verdadero motivo por el cual he venido a Hinata. Y solo Kami sabra si tu………me aceptas._- En ese momento ella ya no pudo controlar mas sus emociones y empezoa llorar , hasta que por fin sus piernas la traicionaron y ella se sento en el pasto, se recargo en el tronco del arbol y oculto sus cabeza en sus rodillas. Y continuo hablando a si misma:

_-Tu…tu no sabes lo que he sufrido, el daño que mi espo…….que ese infeliz me hizo y solo se que tu puedes curar mi dolor. Desde el dia que nos conocimos en Kyoto, me maravillo tu forma de ser. Ver que ha pesar de estar lesionado de una pierna hiciste hasta lo imposible por ayudar a mi hermana, sin importar lo que a ti te pasara. Eso hizo que mis sentimientos por ti fueran mas que una amistad. Aun sabiendo que yo era una mujer casada mi corazon no pudo negarlo y en varias ocasiones que hacia el amor con….el….siempre tenia fantasias sexuales que lo hacia contigo……Y ahora ……..el destino me ha puesto en una situación en la podre confesarte lo que realmente siento por ti…..y honestamente no me molestare contigo si decides rechazarme, ya que solo quiero que hagas feliz a mi hermana._

Finalmente la hermosa mujer se levanto y haciendo uso de su enorme control mental, nivelo su Ki y su estado de animo y en unos cuantos minutos su triste y demacrado rostro recupero su belleza original y sus hermosos ojos recuperaron su brillo natural. Nadie podia imaginar que hace algunos minutos ella estaba llorado. (Esa es una gran ventaja de poder dominar la mente, supongo yo)

Y asi, con una gran sonrisa la hermosa guerrera samurai enfilo camino a HHouse para conocer los detalles de la primera cita de su hermanita.

Hola! Gracias a todos por leer este fic y tomarse la molestia de escribir un comentario sobre esta historia.

Como se daran cuenta la hermosa Tsuroko entra nuevamente en accion, y sabremos el verdadero motivo por el cual ella llego de improviso a Hinata. Este fic,entonces, toma un nuevo giro y aparecera un triangulo amoroso Motoko-Keitaro-Tsuroko.

A consecuencia de esto voy a dejar una advertencia:

El siguiente capitulo sera UN LIMON  Entre Kei y Tsuroko. El cual yo considero después de que lo termine de escribir, DE UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y DEL CUAL PIENSO QUE PUEDA OFENDER EL CRITERIO Y MORAL DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DADO UN PUNTO DE VISTA POSITIVO DE ESTE FIC.

Asi, pues, solo les digo Que dependera de ustedes  después de leer el proximo capitulo si continuo o no con la historia.

Sin mas, me despido y dentro de poco posteare el siguiente capitulo titulado "La confesion de Tsuroko".

Atentamente su amigo (a) Solaris3000.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**La confesion de Tsuroko.**

Eran aproximadamente las 11:00 PM y en HH (Hinata House) la incertidumbre y preocupacion embargaban a todas las muchachas. (Incluyendo a Tia Haruka quien se encontraba en la casa de Te).

-¡Oh! Sempai y Motoko-sempai no han llegado aun ¿o les habra pasado algo malo?-Dijo con preocupación nuestra dulce y tierna Shinobu.

-¡Ja! Sospecho que ambos se la pasaron tan bien que decidieron hacer un alto en un hotel y uds. Saben …."arreglar" sus diferencias.-Dijo con una cinica sonrisa kitsune.

-¡BUHAAA! -Lloro Shinobu y salio corriendo a su cuarto.

Sara y Sue dieron un suspiro de resignacion ante la clasica reaccion que Shionobu hacia cada vez que su amado sempai podia estar en alguna situación romantica con una mujer.

-Su acompañanme a consolar a Shinobu, no vaya a ser que cometa una tonteria.- dijo la hija de Seta.

-¿Cómo que?-Pregunto Su.

-Bueno, como intentar suicidarse, ya sabes como se pone cada vez que piensa que keitaro ama a una mujer.

-¡Oh, ya veo! Se rio Su y ambas fueron a las habitacionesde la cocinera oficial de HH.

-¡Ya viste lo que provocaste kitsune!- Le dijo una furiosa Naru.

-¡Oh, bueno, fue lo que pense! Ya que es normal que dos muchachos que salen a divertirse….bueno tu sabes, las hormonas a su edad……

-¡KITSUNE! -Le grito furiosa Naru.

-Ya, ya tranquila Naru, te aseguro que Keitaro, no tiene el valor suficiente para hacer eso, ademas ¿Ya se te olvido con quien salio?

-Eh? ¡Ah, por supuesto! ¡Ja! ¡No veo que Motoko pueda tener un interes en ese retrasado mental!

En ese momento con cierta pareja que regresaba a HH.

-¡Achuuu!

-Salud Motoko-Le dijo keitaro

-Ah!...Gracias urashima _-¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué demonios estonude?MMm….No creo que alguien este hablando de mi_-Se dijo mentalmente la kendo-girl.

De regreso a HH el ultimo comentario de Naru no le agrado a Kitsune, pero decidio no decir nada.,cuando de repente escucharon a dos personas que entraban a la casa y platicando alegremente.

-¡Vaya! ¡por fin llegaron esos dos!-Dijo muy enojada Naru.

Voy a preguntarles como les fue.-Dijo muy contenta Kitsune y bajo de la planta alta donde estaban, a recibirlos, cuando de repente una persona paso a gran velocidad y en su loca carrera sin querer golpeo a Kitsune y la estampo contra la pared.

¡!ZUUMMM! ¡!STOCK! ¡!Ayy! Mi esqueleto! -fue lo unico que ella pudo decir una adolorida Kitsune.

Lo que habia pasado es que Shinobu al oir que su amado sempai habia llegado, bajo a una velocidad supersonica y sin querer golpeo a la "sexy-girl" de HH con el resultado ya sabido y atrás, dejando a unas boquiabiertas Sara y Su.

-¡Pero caramba!- Exclamo muy sorprendida Su- Según mi radar portátil (sacando un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo) Shinobu alcanzo una velocidad de 100 km por hora!- Finalizo la cientifica loca de HH. Sara solo se revolco de risa en la cama de Shinobu y dijo- ¡Es increíble lo que puede hacer el poder del amor!

-¿Si verdad?

-¡Claro por la persona que amas tu haras hasto lo imposible!-dijo muy segura Sara.

Sue ya no le contesto y solo se quedo muy pensativa y se dijo a si mismo-_MMMM….Hacer lo imposible por la persona que amas…es verdad, si es verdad, ya que cuando llegue el momento yo voy a hacer lo mismo para tener a mis amores conmigo y para siempre , _ja, ja,ja! - Finalizo con una risa demente la chica hindu y dejando perpleja a Sara quien se dijo- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le pasa a esta loca?

De regreso con Shinobu, ella finalmente se encontro con los dos adoslecente y los saludo muy contenta.

-¡Motoko-sempai, Sempai! ¡Bienbenidos a casa! ¿Cómo les ¡Ugh!...-Ella no pudo finalizar lo que hiba a decir cuando vio el rostro de Keitaro.

-Ah! Hola Shinobu! ¿Pero que te pasa?-Le pregunto Keitaro.

Ella no le contesto y en su lugar le dio una mirada asesina a Motoko quien al ver como esa inocente, tierna y dulce niña la miraba se cimbro de pies a cabeza.

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué shinobu me mira de esa manera? ¡Parece como si le hubiera hecho algo malo!-_ Se dijo mentalmente Motoko.

En ese momento todas chicas de HH llegaron y preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-¡!Hola como les fue en su ………….-Sin embargo al ver a Kei todas tuvieron la misma reaccion de Shinobu e inmediatamente le dieron a Motoko una mirada de pocos amigos.

_-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ¿Pero que demonios les pasa a todas? ¿Por qué demonios me ven asi? ¡Parece como si hubiera hecho algo MUY malo!_ -Finalizo una desconcertada Motoko y entonces giro su cara para preguntarle a keitaro y al verlo su cuerpo se congelo por completo y supo la causa del enojo de todas las muchachas.

Y es que lo que ella vio fue la mejilla derecha de Kei completamente inflamada producto del tremendo golpe que ella le dio cuando calleron del autobús. Y nuevamente sintio la mirada de odio de todas, todas excepto una.

-¡!JA,JA,JA! ¡!LO SABIA! ¡!¿YA VEN MUCHACHAS, ¡!LES DIJE QUE YO JA,JA,JA TENIA RAZON!-Dijo Naru con una GRAN sonrisa de satisfacción y continuo su sarcasmo ahora contra Keitaro.

-¿Y bien Mr. Pervertido? ¿Qué le hiciste a Motoko para que ella te castigara de esa manera? - Y en ese momento ella se acerco a el y presiono con uno de sus dedos su mejilla dañada provocandole u inmeso dolor al casero de HH y haciendole retroceder de dolor.

-Naru, por favor dekjame explicarte yo…!AUCH! -Esto hizo que el retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás y con ambas manos se agarro su mejilla, pero lo que mas le dolio no era su mejilla, sino ver la cara de felicidad y satisfacción que a Naru le produjo.

-_Naru….¿Por que?_ - Se dijo Kei a si mismo y con el corazon completamente destrozado.

-¿Y bien? ¿No quieres contestar? ¿Tal vez por lo vergonzoso de tu acto NO TIENES el valor para de decirlo?-Naru sabia que cada comentario que hacia, dañaba el orgullo y autoestima de Keitaro. Entonces se dirigio a Motoko, quien solo habia estado callado y observando la actitud de Naru.

-¡Ah, Motoko-chan! Tal vez tu puedas decirnos que te hizo esta…!cosa, para que lo castigaras de esa manera. ¿Qué fue? ¿Te toco de una manera inapropiada? ¿O tal vez te dijo algo obseno? ¡Ah, ya se! De seguro el…………

-¡!YA BASTA NARUSEGAWA! ¡!UN ESTUPIDO COMENTARIO MAS ACERCA DE URASHIMA Y TE VOY A CERRAR LA BOCA A GOLPES! ¡!¿ME ENTENDISTES!- Fue el grito que retumbo en la living y que cimbro los cimientos de HH e hizo que en el negocio de Te, la tia Haruka pegara un brinco del susto cuando escucho semejante grito, y caundo se recupero del susto corrio aver que demonios pasaba en la casa de huéspedes.

De regreso en HH Motoko estaba totalmente furiosa y todas las chicas vieron que del rostro de Motoko emanaba un destello homicida hacia Naru, la cual sobra decir, estaba atemorizada al ver la reaccion de su amiga……… y temiendo por su vida. Pero en el Momento que Motoko se disponia a irse encima de Naru, sintio una mano suave pero firme que se poso en su hombro y que la hizo cimbrar de pies a cabeza al sentir el poderoso Ki que emanaba de la persona que lo habia tocado.

Al voltear ella el vio el rostro tranquilo pero MUY serio de su hermana mayor.

-¡Oh Hermana!- Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Motoko por favor, ya basta.-le dijo ella en un tono suave pero imperativo.-Y continuo hablando- Creo que por ahora lo mas prudente es que hagas lo que Narusegawa te pidio, y es que nos expliques Y EN ESPECIAL A MI por que Keitaro tiene esa lesion en su mejilla.-Finalizo la hermosa mujer.

-¡Pero eso no es necesario, Sra. Tsuroko- Le dijo naru interrumpiendola y contnuo- Es logico que este idiota, pervertido y bueno para nada hizo algo malo a …….!Ugh!- Ella no pudo continuarya que quedo paralizada ante la mirada que la hermosa mujer le estaba dando y redijo con una voz suave ypero con un tono muy, pero muy serio:

-Narusegawa?

-Este…¿Si?

-Callate.

Naru solo pudo decir "Si" asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces hermanita-Le dijo a Motoko- Nos gustaria escuchar la explicación y creeme, si a mi no me convences de que tu motivo para agredir a keitaro esta justificada.-Ella entonces tomo con sus dedos el menton de Motoko y lo acerco a su rostro y le dijo:

-Lo que pensabas hacerle a Narusegawa no se va a comparar con lo que YO te voy a hacer.- Finalizo la guerrera.

Es obvio que ante esta declaracion final de ella Motoko sintio que su vida estaba a punto de finalizar.

-Yo…..este..bueno yo….yo..- Ella no pudo continuar, el miedo a lo que su hermana le dijo le congelo las cuerdas vocales, fue entonces cuando Kei decidio intervenir.

-¡Tsuroko San, Muchachas ya basta por favor! ¡Dejen en paz a Motoko, ella no tuvo la culpa de nada!

-Keitaro-kun, disculpa que te contradiga -Le dijo Tsuroko-Pero como tu sabes, mi hermana cuenta con una habilidad especial para agredir a una persona, pero para que ella pueda usar esa habilidad, debe tener un motivo o razon muy poderosa para hacerlo. Eso es un codigo muy estricto que todo samurai debe saber. en caso contrario si ella teagredio sin justificación alguna su honor queda manchado y un superior como yo debe de castigarla.

Al escuchar eso Motoko no pudo mas y callo al suelo de rodillas y bajo su cabeza a su pecho incapaz d mirar a los presentes.

Al ver esto, a todas las muchachas se les partio el corazon al ver el estado moral en que ella habia quedado. ¡Y ni que decir de Keitaro! Quien muy enojado decidio poner las cosas en su lugar:

-¡OKEY YA BASTA!-Dijo en un tono muy energico que inclusive descontrolo a la hermosa samurai.

-¡Escuchenme todas y en especial tu Tsuroko-san, voy a explicarles que fue lo que paso y que este golpe que tengo no fue hecho a proposito por Motoko.

Y asi, de esta maneera, kei explico a todas el incidente que tuvo con Motoko cuando calleron del autobús,obviamente el elimino de la narración el beso accidental que tuvo con ella, el cual, fue un alivio para Motoko y se lo agradecio a Kei con la mirada.

-Y eso fue todo lo que paso Muchachas-dijo kei- El golpe que me dio fue INVOLUNTARIO ella lo hizo cuando aun estaba medio dormida y no supo lo que hacia ¡Tienen que creerme muchachas! ¡Y en especial tu Tsuroka-san! Ya que he leido en revistas, que el Ki de una persona cambia de color cuando miente, ¡Y estoy seguro que tu estuviste checando mi Ki cuando explique lo que paso!

La bella mujer se sonrojo completamente delatando su culpabilidad.

-¡Oh Keitaro-kun disculpame! Yo no quise dudar de tu palabra, pero es que……..

-Ok. Tsuroko-san no hay problema, lo entiendo.

-Te lo agradesco-Dijo ella y le dio una hermosa sonrisa y una reverencia el cual hizo a Kei sonrojar un poco y entonces ella se dirigio a su hermana a la cual ayudo a levantarse.

-Hermanita te ofrezco una disculpa y estoy avergonzada por haber dudado de ti.

-¡Ah! No hay problema errrr…..y gracias Urashima por interceder por mi.

El le dio una sorisa y en ese momento Kitsune hablo:

-Si Motoko, perdonanos tambien por haber pensado mal de ti, pero tu sabes, Todas nosotras de alguna u otra manera Queremos y estimamos a Keitrao, ¿No es verdad muchachas?. Al escuchar eso Shinobu se puso color tomate, Sara y sue solo sonrieron he hicieron a Kei la "V" de la victoria y Naru…….solo agacho la cabeza.

-Lo que me recuerda-Dijo la "Sexy-fox" con una cinica sonrisa-Que ALGUIEN le debe una disculpa a Keitaro por todas las cosas crueles que le dijo. -Y todas dirigieron sus miradas a Naru.

-¡¿Qué? ¿y yo por que? Todas sabemos que el es un pervertido y degenerado, asi que es normal que pensara que le habia hecho algo malo a Motoko ¡Ademas Keitaro tu….! -Sin embargo Kei la interrumpio deciendole:

-No te preocupes Naru, ya olvidalo, mas que una disculpa tuya, lo que a mi me importaba es que quedara claro que nada de lo tu me dijiste fuera verdad.

Ese ultimo comentario de Kei fue como una bofetada al orgullo de Naru.

_-Ese se atreve a burlasre de mi de esa manera!_- Se dijo ella a si misma y entonces se dirigio a Motoko.

-Motoko-chan ¿Estas segura que este gusano no te hizo nada malo o sucio? Recuerda que digan lo que digan el es un pervertido de la peor calaña ¡Recuerda todo lo que nos ha hecho!

Motoko en ese momento estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para controlarse y no asesinar a Naru con sus propias manos a la cual alguna vez llego a considerar su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, su hermana le dijo:

-Hermana controla tu furia, recuerda que un samurai jamas se deja llevar por la furia.

Ella dio un profundo suspiro y dijo- tienes razon hermana, disculpame- Y entonces se dirigio a Naru y le dijo:

-Escuchame Narusegawa, admito que al principio tenia mis dudas cuando Sali con Urashima, pero, después de lo ocurrido el dia de hoy, de ver como es el en realidad, Me averguenzo de lo cruel e injusta que he sido con el todo este tiempo. Ella tomo un respiro y continuo- Hoy Sali a pasear con una persona que me respeto todo el tiempo, se preocupo por que yo tuviera un dia agradable, me cuido y me protegio cuando fue necesario y con todo eso me demostro que ES UNA PERSONA HONORABLE , tal vez para mi, la persona mas honorable que he conocido en mi vida.

Al escuchar eso kei tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar las lagriamas de felicidad que amenazaban con salirle y solo agacho la cabeza sonrojado y dijo muy calladamente-"Gracias Motoko".

Todas las chicas se quedaron calladas, con las bocas abiertas y con de cara de incredulidad, no pudiendo creer lo que Motoko acababa de decir, incluyendo a Tia Haruka quien alcanzo a escuchar todo lo que Motoko dijo. Tsuroko esbozaba una gran sonrisa y se decia a si misma-"!Lo sabia!" Y finalmente Naru sentia que el mundo se le venia encima. Y Motoko continuo hablando:

-Sin embargo a pesar de lo mal que me porte con el en nuestra paseo, de los insultos que le dije y de las agresiones que le hice, el me ha concedido el honor de invitarme al cine el proximo sabado. Y yo te aseguro Narusegawa que no he dudado ni un solo instante en aceptar su invitacion.-Finalizo sonrojada pero mirando a Naru. Ella por su parte al escuchar lo que Motoko le habia dicho, sintio que su alma se hacia mil pedazos y por primera vez en su vida valoro lo que en realidad era keitaro para ella y tuvo miedo de perder su cariño y estimacion y le dijo a Motoko:

-Mo…Motokko-chan..No...o puede ser…tu….tu siempre has odiado a Keitaro ¡Tu siempre has dicho que lo que mas has deseado en la vida es ver fuera de HH a el! ¡¿Ya lo olvidaste! -Le dijo Naru completamente histerica y al borde del llanto y agrego: ¡No! ¡Noo puede ser cierto lo que estas diciendo!

Motoko tomo un largo suspiro y le dijo:

Es verdad Narusegawa que en el pasado dije cosas cosas crueles y horribles de Urashima, sin embargo te vuelvo a repetir que después de lo de hoy me averguenzo de mi comportamiento hacia el en el pasado…Mmmmm…..Y ademas -con un tono cinico le dijo- ¿No dice el refran que_ "Es de sabios cambiar de opinión"?_- Finalizo con una cinica sonrisa dirigida hacia Naru, quien solo pudo quedarse viendo a ella y con la boca muy abierta, incapaz de poder articular palabra

Todas las HG aun no podian creer lo que habian escuchado de Motoko y estaban paralizadas de la emocion. La tia haruka solo sonrio y encendio un cigarrillo y Tsuroko hacia un gran esfuerzo para no gritar de alegria e ir a abrazar a su hermana. Y por su parte Kei...bueno el simplemente era el mortal mas feliz en la tierra.. Y Naru nuevamente volvio a hablar:

-Mo...Motoko-chan ¡Dime por favor que no es cierto lo que me estas diciendo!-Dijo muy desesperada y furiosa Naru

-Tan convencida estoy de lo que dije Narusegawa que hoy puedo decirte a ti y a todas sin temor a equivocarme que ha Urashima mas que considerarlo el casero de HH yo lo considero ya...mi amigo.

En ese momento al susodicho casero de HH creia que le iba a dar un infarto de la alegria, pero tuvo que reaccionar y volver a sus 5 sentidos cuando Motoko se dirigio a el y le dijo:

-Mmmm...Urashima ,me concederias el honor de poder llamarte...Keitaro?

Al escuchar eso la tia Haruka abrio la boca tanto que su cigarrillo escapo de sus labios, Sara y Sue brincaron de alegria haciendo la "V" de la victoria con ambas manos, Kitsune sonrio de oreja a oreja y levanto el pulgar con ambas manos aprobando la descicion de Motoko, Tsuroko no pudo mas y una solitaria lagrima escapo en cada uno de sus hermosos ojos, la tierna y dulce Shinobu solo pudo expresar su bella sonrisa (Marca Registrada), pero por dentro se encontraba sentimentalmente destrozada pensando que esto solo era el principio para perder a su amado sempai y Naru...bueno, ella solo se quedo mirando a keitaro esperando la respuesta que le daria Motoko.

-¡Oh, Motoko! ¡No se que decir! ¡Yo...Yo...!Por supuesto! ¡Y...Y yo te prometo que no defraudare la confiana que me has depositado en mi! ..Y...!Y prometo honrar tu amistad!-Finalizo Kei rascandose la nuca y sonrojandose.

Motoko solo le respondio con una timida sonrisa y un ruborizandose en sus mejillas. Y asi estuvieron hasta que Naru hablo con la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas.

-Mo..Motoko-chan...por que?

-Eh? Por que, que? Narusegawa

-Tu...Tu...!Traidora!-Las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos e inmediatamente corrio a refugiarse a sus habitaciones.

Todas las presentes dieron un suspiro de resignacion y sintieron pena por Naru.. Pero al final todas concidieron que ella obtuvo lo que se merecia y entonces enfocaron su mirada a cierta pareja.. Motoko al ver esto se puso muy nerviosa y le dijo a keitaro:

-Esste...BuenasnochesKeiraato,graciasporelpasedehoy..y..nosvemoselsabado!-Y a la velocidad de la luz ella practicamente salio huyendo del lugar a refugiarse en sus habitaciones.

Kei solo se pudo despedirse de ella agitando su mano y dijo muy suavemete:-No Motoko-chan, gracias a ti y todo lo que medijistes.-Finalizo con un largo suspiro y teniendo en su mente el rostro de la hermosa samurai...hasta que un grito lo saco del mundo de sus sueños.

-¡!VIVA KEITARO! ¡!SI, VIVA MI SEMPAI! Fue el grito que dieron todas las HG e inmediatamenet fuerona felicitar al timido muchacho.

-¡Gua keiraro, no puedo creelo! ¡Te ganaste la simpatia de Motoko!-Le dijo Sara.

-¡Ni yo tampoco! ¡Honestamente no crei que salieras viva de esta cita con ella! -Le dijo Sue quien en ese momento le brinco por la espalda y lo abrazo con las piernas y los brazos, haciwendo que kei se sonrojara.

-¡Sempai! ¡Me..me da gusto por ti y por Motoko-sempai, que...que por fin se van a llevar de una mejor manera!-Le dijo muy emocionada y con gran alegria Shinobu (Aunque en el fondo de su corazon estaba muy,pero muy triste por el nuevo nivel de amistad que habian logrado el y Motoko)

-¡Ah Keirao! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti! ¡!Domaste a la fiera! ¡Y estoy seguro que en tu proxima cita habra algo mas...romantico!-Le dijo Kitsune mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Kitsune, por favor!-Le dijo muy sonrojado Kei, al tiempo que agradecia atodas las muchachas las felicitaciones que le daban.

Tia haruka se acerco y le dio una palmadas en la espalda y le dijo: Te felicito sobrino y espero que de ahora en adelante tu y Motoko se lleven mejor, para que ya no salgas volando de HH cada vez que ella te golpea..

-¡Ah..este..si tia asi lo espero,je,je,je! -se rio kei nerviosamente, entonces la tia se despidio de el y de todas y regreso al negocio de te.

Tsuroko quien se habia mantenido a prudente distancia se acerco a Kitsune y le dijo:

-Srata. Kitsune Que se deberia hacer ahora?

-eh? Pues no se Aque se refiere?

En ese momento (quien sabe de donde) la hermosa mujer saco una botella de sake y le dijo:

-Que no deberiamos hacer una fiesta para celebrar el "truinfo" de Kei-kun?

-¡Ah por supuesto! ¡Que bien, Ud. Es una de las mias! ¡FIESTA! -Termino gritando la "Sexy-fox", todas las chicas aplaudieron la decisión de Kitssune y kei dio un suspiro de resignación.

Tsuroko le dio la botella de sake a Kitsune y ella entonces a empezo a repartirlo entre todas las muchachas. Al ver que todas estaban distraidos, Tsuroko se acerco a Keitaro y empezo a acariciar de una manera suave y tierna su mejilla dañada a tal grado que Kei no sintio dolor alguno. ¡Nada comparado a la "caricia" que Naru le habia dado anteriormente!- Y entonces la bella mujer le dijo:

-Keitaro-kun, se perfectamente que lo mas quieras en este momento es descansar debido a los acontecimientos de este dia. Ve a tu cuarto, pero por favor no te vayas a dormir, quiero llevarte una pomada muy especial para los golpes que los ancianos de mi dojo crearon para mitigar los golpes que se obtienen después de una batalla. ¿Si?- Finalizo con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, gracias Tsuroko-san! Te lo agradesco mucho este….te espero e mi cuarto.- Le dijo un sonrojado Keitaro. Y asi Kei se fue antes de que las Hinata girls (HG) lo vieran, sin embargo alguien si vio como Tsuroko acariciaba de una manera amorosa a Keitaro y esa fue Shinobu, quien por supuesto, o pudo evitar la dolorosa mordeura de los celos, y se dijo mentalmente

-"!AY! Primero fue Naru-Sempai, luego Motoko-Sempai y ahora su hermosa hermana, ¿Qué posibilidades tengo yo contra ellas? Ella dio un suspiro final y sin pensarlo de un sorbo se tomo por completo el vaso de sake que Kitsune le habia dado.

-"!ARGHH! Que horrible sabe y me arde la garganta!- Se dijo mentalmente

-¿Pero….¿Por que me siento tannn……cansada? Y…Aummm!..con tanto sue…ño? ¿Qué me pasa por que lo solo quiero dor…..zzzzzzzzzzzz.- Y al no poder mas shinobu se recosto en el sofa de la sala y se quedo completamente dormida. Sin embargo, ella no fue la unica. Una a una todas las muchachas al ingerir el sake se quedaron dormidas en la sala roncando a pierna suelta.La unica que quedo depierta fue….Tsurko. Ella al ver esto esbozo una sonrisa y se dijo a si misma:

_-¡Perfecto! El sedante que puse en el sake funciono a las mil maravillas. ¡Disculpenme muchachas por haberles hecho esto!...Pero no quiero que interrupciones con la paltica que voy a tener con Keitaro. ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda que me faltan dos muchachas mas_.- Y asi la enigmatica mujer sedirigio a la habitación que compartia con su hermana.

En sus habitaciones Motoko se encontraba a costada en la cama y con su cabeza sepultada en su almohada.

-¡Ay kami! ¡Me muero de vergüenza! ¡No puedo creer todo lo que dije a Naru-sem…err….Narusegawa! ¡Y sobre todo a Urashi…...er…..a Keitaro.! - Al mencionar el nombre de su nuevo amigo, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se dijo:

-Yo…yo….no voy a tener cara para verlo mañana, pero…..todo l culpa fue de esa …bruja. Honestamente no pude contener mi enojo después de todo esas cosas crueles que le dijo a…el. ¡Estupida Narusegawa ¡ Keitaro no es asi, es el todo lo opuesti a lo que tu….er… nosotras pensabamos acerca de el.

-¡Oh vaya! Por fi abriste los ojos respecto a El- Le dijo su voz interna.

-¡Tu de nuevo! ¿Ahora que quieres?

-Solo asegurarme de que por fin has comprendido que el muchacho es digno de tu confianza y amistad.

-Err…..Ok. Tu ganas. Si ahora ya puedo considerarlo mi amigo. ¿Satisfecha?

-¿Un amigo? Mmmm….¿Solamente un amigo?

-¿Qué? ¡Pues claro! ¡¿Qué mas pensabas!

¡Oh bueno no se! Después de ver como lo defendistes de las agresiones que le dijo tu amiga naru, bueno, pense que el significaba para ti algo mas que un…..amigo.

-¡Humph! Lo defendi por que era lo justo. Naru….Narusegawa le dijo puras tonterias sin sentido y muy crueles, pero fue por eso ¡y nada mas! ¿Entendistes? ¿Se puede saber que pensabas?

-¡Oh bueno! Solo me preguntaba que es ese nuevo sentimiento que acaba de surgir en tu corazon y que va a estar molestandote cada vez que pienses en EL…Mmmm.

-¿Sentimiento? ¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, es una nueva sensación que abarca todo lo que sientes por una persona y cuanto mas lo estimas mas crece, ……..y por lo que veo, esta creciendo muy pero muy rapido. Y universalmente esta sensación tiene un nombre.

-¿Un nombre? ¿Y cual es? ¡Dimelo!

-Bueno es una palabra que se compone de cuatro letras y que es la maxima realización que anhela toda persona. Es todo lo que te puedo decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuatro letras? ¿Maxima realización para una persona? Mmmm…..Dejame ver…….A…..M…..O………..!¿QUEEEEE! ¡!NO PUEDE SER! ¡!IMPOSIBLEEE! ¡!ESTAS LOCA! ¡!NO,NO POR FAVOR! ¡!YO…..YO…….NO PUEDO ESTAR…..NO,NO DEL EL! ¡!BUHAAAAA!

Motoko no pudo continuar mas, las lagrimas se salieron de sus ojos y ella empezo a llorar con todas sus fuerzas y sepultando mas su cabeza en sus almohadas, hasta que sintio una suave mano posarse en sus hombros.

-Hermanita ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué es imposible? Y lo mas importante ¿Con quien hablabas?

Motoko al ver a su hermana no pudo contestar y entonces la abrazo y siguió llorando. Tsuroko por su parte solo se dedico a acariciar el cabello de su hermana y le dijo:

-Hermanito…..¿Es que que acaso el dolor que tienes en tu corazon se debe a cierto joven guapo con el que saliste a pasear hoy?- Al escuchar eso Motoko le dijo

-¡Ay hermana! ¿Tan obvio es?

Tsuroko tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reirse y le dijo:

-Mmmmm…Solo lo supuse ¿Pero es tan malo que por eso te pusiste a llorar?

-Bueno, es que ella me dijo que……..

-¿Quién?

-¡Esa maldita voz que tengo en mi cabeza! ¡Y que de molestarme con varias preguntas indiscretas! ¡Y no se que demonios que es!

-¿Voz interna? ¡Ah por supuesto!

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes quien es hermana?

-¡Pues claro! Esa voz es la que te dara los mejores consejos en la vida y sin lugar a dudas es tu mejor amiga.

-¡¿Qué!

-Hermanita…...¿Sabes quien esa voz?

-Ni idea hermana.

-Estu conciencia

-Mi queeee?

-Mira, yo no se que hayas estado discutiendo con tu conciencia, pero dejame decirte algo, si el asunto esta relacionado con tu sabes quien solo te puedo decir algo.

-¿Si, que cosa?

-Dale una nueva oportunidad, el te invito nuevamente a salir dentro de una ¿verdad?

Motoko asintio con la cabeza y siguió escuchando a su hermana.

-Estoy segura que ahora estas confundida por lo que sientes por ese muchacho, pero estoy segura que en esta nueva cita con el, tus dudas se despejaran y sabras realmente lo que deseas de el. ¡Te lo aseguro!- Finalizo la hermosa mujer con una gran sonrisa llena de optimismo.

Motoko estaba con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos y sin saber que contestarle a su hermana, pero muy en su interior y sin saber por que estaba muy pero muy contenta y solo atino a decir:

-Yo…este,bueno hermana….digo…-Sin embargo Tsuroko la interrumpio y le dijo:

-No digas nada hermana, yo creo que en este momento lo mejor para ti es que descanses ¿Ok?

-De acuerdo hermana.

-¡Ah! Por cierto, se me olvidaba, ¡Toma!-Le dijo Tsuroko y le entrego un vaso.

-¿Y esto?-Le dijo muy intrigada Motoko.

-Es Sake, lo que pasa es que en la sala tus amigas por cortesía de tu amiga Kitsune estan festejando lo exitoso de tu paseo con Kei y ¡festejando que el regreso con vida! Ja,ja,ja!-Termino riendose la enigmatica samurai.

Motoko por su parte dejo escapar la clasica gotita de sudor nipona.(MR) y dijo:

-¡Muy graciosa hermana! ¿Y que hago con esto?

-¿Qué? ¡Pues tomatelo! Tu amiga Kitsune me dijo que tenias que festejar con ellas, aunque tu no vayas a la fiesta ¿No pensaras despreciarla o si? -Le dijo con un tono serio su hermana

Nota del autor.- (¡Ah Mujeres! Como son buenas para las mentiras)

Motoko dudo un instante, pero para evitar discutir con su hermana al estilo de Shinobu ¡se tomo de un solo trago el sake! Y…..

-¡!AGHHHH! PERO QUE HORRIBLE SABE ESTA PORQUERIA! ¡!Yo no se como a Kitsune le puede gustar contaminar su cuerpo con esta…….!Aumm! …..Cosa……Ah! pero que sue……ño ten…ZZZZZZZ!- Y asi mas rapido que inmediatamente la Kendo-Girl hizo un viaje sin escalas al pais de los sueños, cortesía del sedante que contenia el sake.

Su hermana solo se la quedo contemplando con una tierna sonrisa y mirada hasta asegurarse que habia quedado completamente dormida y se dijo a si misma:

_-Perdoname hermanita por haberte engañado, pero es por tu propio bien, la platica que voy a tener con Kei puede ser muy larga y no quiero que sospeches nada._ -Finalmente le dio un amoroso beso en la mejilla y salio de la habitación.

_-Ahora con la "Srta. Simpatia" -_Se dijo Tsuroko y enfilo a la habitación de Naru. Cuando llego a su habitación, como era logico encontro la puerta cerrada y toco, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces ella miro por la rejilla de la cerradura y vio que no habia luz.

-_Mmmmm…De seguro debe estar dormida_- Se dijo asi misma. Y entonces saco un juego de ganzúas de sus ropas y abrio con mucho cuidado la puerta.

Nota del autor.- Yo supongo que como toda experta en artes marciales ella debe tener conocimiento y dominio de las artes de un ninja, asi que, abrir una puerta debe ser una cosa muy sencilla para ella. Si esta explicacion les parecio muy estupida les pido disculpas. Y ahora volvemos a la historia.

Al entrar a la habitación su aguda vision pudo detectar sin ningun problema en la oscuridad a Naru. Ella se encontraba recargada en la pared abrazando su muñeco de felpa (¿Lido-Kun?) y durmiendo. Era obvio suponer que paso, Naru entro a su cuarto llorando y bsuco consuelo abrazando a su muñeco hasta que se quedo dormida.

-_¡Ah perfecto! ¡Esta dormida eso facilita mi labor!_ -Entonces con mucho cuidado se acerco a ella y con su mano derecha la tomo del cuello y le presiono ciertos puntos vitales. Naru al sentir la presion en su cuello abrio muy grande sus ojos y ¡!PUM! volvio a quedarse dormida y estampando su cara en el suelo.

_-Esto solo hara que tengas un sueño muy profundo por varias horas mi estimada "Srta Neurotica" Ja, ja!_-

_-Disculpame por lo que te hice pero quiero asegurarme que no vayas a escuchar por ese agujero que conecta a la habitación de Kei lo que voy a hablar con el, asi que, ¡Buenas Noches!_

Dijo entre dientes Tsuroko y con un tono despectivo hacia Naru.

_-Ahora a si a platicar con mi……..!Futuro cuñado! Ji,ji,ji!-_Termino riendose con una risa infantil, salio del cuarto de Naru, cerro con cuidado y enfilo a la habitación de Keitaro.

Mientras tanto en sus habitaciones Kei meditaba lo ocurrido el dia de hoy.

_-¡Caray! Mi cita con Motoko a pesar de los golpes que me dio fue fabulosa. Jamas voy a olvidar el maravilloso dia que pasamos ¡Y mas aun! ¡Acepto mi invitacion al cine! ¡Dios Mio! ¡Y ya me llama Keitaro! ¡Gracias Dios Mio por haber escuchado mis ruegos! _-sin embargo su felicidad se borro por completo cuando en su mente aparecio la imagen de…Naru.

_-Naru…….¿por que? ……Si tanto me odias y yo te doy…asco y lastima ¿Por qué no fuiste sincera conmigo desde un principio? Realmente nunca espere que esto terminara asi……Pero fue tu decisión y yo aunque me duela…..la respeto……Si esperbas que con lo que deijiste el dia de hoy comprendiera que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de ganarme tu corazon,….te felicito…lo conseguiste..me hiciste comprender que soy algo imposible para ti…..aun asi te deseo la mejor de la suertes y espero que encuentres a tu pareja ideal que te de lo que yo no pude darte….._-Al finalizar este ultimo pensamiento kei no pudo evitar dejar escapar una solitaria lagrima de uno de sus ojos. Entonces acaricio su mejilla dañada y una imagen mas agradable llego a su mente.

_-Tsuro-san, Dios mio, esa mujer tiene unas manos de seda…..es…es increíble que cuando me acaricio mi mejilla no senti dolor alguno ¡Sino todo lo contrario! ¡En verdad que su esposo debe de ser el hombre mas afortunado del planeta por tener por compañera a esa mujer!...!Ay Dios Mio!...Que digo ¿Mujer? ¡Es una diosa en carne y hueso! Su rostro hermoso y angelical, sus labios rojos y carnosos y…..!Ese hermoso y deseable cuerpo que tiene ….Ohhhh! _-Inmediatamente a la mete de Kei vino el recuerdo del espectáculo que le ofrecio Tsuroko el dia que lo visito en su cuarto llevando su camisón de dormir y claro como buen adolecente masculino no pudo evitar tener una ereccion e inmediatamente busco……la autosatisfaccion (Espero que sepan a lo que me refiero). Y asi, cuando Kei empezo con ese "Ritual" masculino unos toquidos lo sacaron de su concentración ¡!E inmediatamente recordo QUIEN le dijo que iba a visitarlo!

_-¡!Ay Madre Mia Si es ELLA! ¡!Por favor "bajate" y "tranquilizate"_ ¡! -le dijo kei a cierta parte de su anatomia

-¡Este…un momento por favor! ¡!Enseguida abro!-Dijo un nervioso keitaro y una vez que se aseguro que "El" se habia tranquilizado tuvo el valor para abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta el se encontro con el hermoso rostro que habia sido hasta hace un momento el deseo erotico en sus fantasias sexuales y dijo con un tono nervioso:

-¡Ah!...Este Hola Tsuroko-San…..Errr…Pa…sa…Por favor.

La bella mujer le dio una sonrisa angelical y entro a su cuarto. Kei aunque quiso evitarlo no pudo y sus ojos se enfocaron en el redondo y carnoso trasero de la mujer, que ha pesar de llevar su tradicional ropaje (Uds. Saben la blusa blanca y el pantalón rojo), el contorno de sus nalgas se delineaban a la perfeccion. Sin embargo lo que kei no se dio cuenta fue que su ki se altero drásticamente por lo que estaba viendo y cierta mujer samuria lo detecto y sintio en que parte de su cuerpo kei tenia enfocada su vista.Ella solo esbozo una sonrisa y se dirigio a la cama de Kei, se sento en ella e invito al casero de HH a sentarse a su lado. El avanzo hacia ella tratando inútilmente de esconder su nerviosismo por lo que habia visto y se sento a un lado de ella apretando sus manos y poniendolas en sus rodillas, hasta que la hermosa mujer rompio el silencio.

-Kei primero que nada, quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi hermanita el dia de hoy.

-¡Oh! ¡No fue nadaTsuroko-san! Este….Soy yo el que deberia de agradeerte por haberme apoyado en este paseo que tuve con ella…yo..nunca voy a olvidar este dia.-Dijo el rascandose la nuca y mirando hacia el suelo.

-Y creeme que tu segunda cita con ella sera…..mas agradable con ella, te lo aseguro.

-¡Oh, Tu crees?

-¡Claro! Te dije que tu paseo con ella haria que esa barrera que habia entre los dos se derrumbara ¡Y lo conseguiste! ¿O no Mr. Urashima? ¿ O debo decir….Keitaro? Si no mas no recuerdo ella solicito tu permiso de llamarte asi ¿Verdad?

Kei estaba completamente rojo pero no podia ocultar una enorme sonrisa que tenia de oreja a oreja por lo que Tsuroko le habia dicho.

-Yo….aun no puedo creerlo Tsuro-San y te aseguro que hare hasta lo imposible por conservar la amistad y respeto de tu hermana.

-¿Solo su……amistad?

Kei le dio una mirada triste a Tsuroko y le dijo:

-Si Tsuroko-san…Solo su amistad…..mira agradesco todo lo que me dijiste en nuestra primera paltica….Pero honestamente……No creo poder ser una persona que cubra el perfil para que tu hermana pueda verme como algo mas que un….amigo.

¡Kei pero que tonterias estas deciendo! Te aseguro que mi hermana…….-Sin embargo el la interrumpio

-¡Oh por favor Tsuroko-San! ¡Ve en realidad lo que soy! ¡soy un mediocre ronin de 3 años! ¡Soy un debilucho sujeto 4 ojos! ¡soy solo un …..pobre diablo! ¡No tengo ninguna de las caracteristicas o virtudes de….ellos!-Finalizo con un tono muy triste el muchacho.

Tsuroko haciendo un gran esfuerzo por conservar la calma le dijo:

¿A quien te referies cuando dices "ellos"?

Kei dio un gran suspiro y dijo:-

-A sus compañeros que tiene en sus clases del club de Kendo al que ella pertenece.- El entonces agacho la cabeza y le dijo:- Mira Tsuro-San te voy a contar algo, en ocasiones sin que tu hermana se diera cuenta yo iba a verla. Realmente siempre he admirado la destreza con que maneja la espada y cuando hacia sus exhibiciones en el club siempre salio maravillado. Y ahí conoci a ellos….

-¿A quienes?-Dijo la mujer que estaba al borde de la desesperacion

-Kenshi Okimura, Koji Nishimura y Takeshi Hibiki, tres grandes artemarcialistas como tu hermana.

-¿Y?- Dijo Tsuroko aun no entiendo a donde queria llegar keitaro.

-Tsuroko-Sa, yo..lo vi en sus miradas que le dan a tu hermana ¡Y es obvio que ellos estan enamorados de Motoko!

-¡!¿QUEE Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER ¿!-Tsuroko no pudo mas y exploto tomando a kei por los hombros.

-¡Ay Tsuroko! ¡Por favor! ¡Que no tes das cuenta que ellos son totalmente lo opuesto de lo yo soy! -Dijo Kei en un tono de desesperación y ya mas calmado continuo aun con la cabeza agachada.

-Ellos son gente que practican la misma disiplina que Motoko, aparte son muy pero muy apuestos y…..por sifuera poco tienen una posición economica muy alta. ¡Ja! ¡Deberias de ver que carros de lujo tienen cada uno! Yo ni en…….sueños podria tener uno de esos……Y ademas ¡caray! He escuchado que sus promedios escolares son de lo mejor…..es casi seguro que ellos tengan pase automatico a las mejores universidades del pais……con unos sujetos como ellos ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de que tu hermana se interese por mi.?- Finalizo Kei con la mirada baja y con el animo por los suelos y añadio muy triste.- Tarde o temprano uno de ellos se le va adeclarar a tu hermana…..y ella tendria que ser una mujer muy tonta como para no aceptar su propuesta.

Tsuroko permanecio callada y pensativa respecto a lo que Kei le habia contado, y desde el punto de vista del muchacho ella le podia dar la razon, pero cuando escucho que Kei termino de hablar ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo con su mano derecha y le dijo:

-Ok. Kei te entiendo perfectamente, mas sin embargo, dejame decirte una cosa.- La hermosa Mujer tomo un respiro y continuo- En la mente de cualquier jovencita que llevara una vida normal, como la llevan Narusegawa, Kitsune o Shinobu, la propuesta de cualquier de esos…."Principes azules" es el sueño de su vida, sin embargo No es el de mi hermana.¿Y sabes por que?

Kei se la quedo muy sorprendido y solo nego con la cabeza. Entonces la mujer sonrio y le dijo:

-Mira, ella de acuerdo a la vida que ha llevado y a sus principios filosoficos de nuestro Dojo, no busca la riqueza material y superficial que ellos podrian darle, ella busca la riqueza…..espiritual, un amor sencillo pero que a la vez sea honesto y….fiel, ella en otras palabras busca un hombre con corazon bondadoso y noble y honestamete dudo que alguno de esos muchachos pueda ofrecerle eso Motoko con la forma de vida que llevan. Ellos de acuerdo a lo que tu me dices deben ser los clasicos "Juniors" o "Hijos de papi" que consiguen todo a base de dinero. Kei por favor, conociendo a mi hermana ¿Tu crees que realmente se pueda interesar por alguno de esos…… patanes? Te lo voy a volver a repetir: Ella solo busca a un hombre con un gran corazon que se honesto y fiel con ella, alguien quien le ofrezca Amor verdadero, y la unica persona que yo conozco que pueda ofrecerle eso….Mmmmmm…lo tengo enfrente de mis ojos.- Finalizo la mujer con su rostro a centímetros del rostro de Kei.

Keitaro por su parte estaba completamente desconcertado, su cerebro estaba trabajando a mil por hora analizando las posibilidades que ahora tenia de acuerdo a lo que la samarui le acababa de decir, entonces el hablo:

-Un amor puro y verdadero, honesto y sincero y…fiel…Dios…Es exactamente lo unico que puedo ofrecerle.- Le dijo a Tsuroko aun sin poder creerlo.

-Y es lo unico que ella busca en un hombre Keitaro ¡Te lo aseguro! -Le recalco Tsuroko.

-Entonces…..realmente puedo tener una oportunidad de ganarme su..corazon.- Se dijo en voz alta a si mismo.

-¡Claro kei! ¡Y vas por buen camino! ¡Después de lo de hoy tu ya has dado un gran paso! Y si continuas asi poco a poco ella va a sentir mas y mas aprecio por ti. Recueda que ahora ella ya te llama de una forma mas…intima ¿O no keitaro?-Finalizo la mujer acariciandole el cabello de una forma….sensual que hizo que el casero de HH se pusiera color tomate.

-Gracias…Tsuro-san por todo lo que me has dicho…Yo…..Jamas pense que Motoko pudiera tener ese punto de vista respecto a su hombre ideal…Te prometo que voy a morir en el intento para ganarme el cariño de tu hermana.-Le dijo muy animado Keitaro

-¡Ese es mi futuro cuñado!-Le dijo la mujer levantado el pulgar de su mano derecho y haciendo que kei se sonrojara nuevamente por su ultimo comentario.

-Bien kei, ahora que ya hemos aclarado la situación con mi hermana, hay otro punto importante que quiero platicar contigo respecto a mi hermana.

-¿Si?

-Bueno ¡Ejem! Kei ¿Sabes que va a celebrar mi hermana precisamente el proximo sabado?

-Eh? No, no tengo idea Tsuroko-san.

-Bueno, te doy una pista, es el dia mas importante de su vida para cualquier persona.

Kei abrio muy grandes los ojos cuando comprendio a lo que se referia la samurai.

-¡Dios Mio! Ya recuerdo es su……!Es su cumpleaños!

-¡Exacto! Su cumpleaños No. 17…..Y ¿No crees que un pequeño y modesto presente serviria para acercarte mas….sentimentalmente a ella.-Le dijo haciendole un guiño con un ojo.

Kei se sonrojo ante el coqueto acto de ella y solo asintio con la cabeza y dijo:

-Esteee……Tsuroko-San……¿Sabes que podria regalarle a tu hermana?

-Mmmm…Mucho me temo que eso lo debes de decidir tu Kei. El unico consejo que te puedo aconsejar es que te guies por tus sentimientos y de acuerdo a lo que sientas por ella sabras que regalarle. Sin embargo……lo que si puedo ofrecerte es mi ayuda para que encuentres el regalo ideal para mi hermana ¿Aceptas mi ayuda?

-¡Oh, Claro que si, Tsuroko-san!

-Bien, ¿Que te parece si mañana en secreto vamos al centro comercial Yodobashi al medio dia? Ademas mi hermana me dijo que tiene una doble sesion de entrenamiento en su club mañana y no regresara a HH hasta en la noche.

-Ok. Tsuroko-san Este…..y gracias por ayudarme.

La hermosa mujer le dio su sensual sonrisa y le dijo:

-¡No hay problema! Ahora pasemos a la segunda parte de mi plan..!UPSS! …Quiero decir de mi visita Ja,ja,ja! -Termino riéndose nerviosamente y rascandose la nuca.

Kei no entiendo lo que ella quiso decir y solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Ok, ahora por favor enseñame esa mejilla dañada.- Kei volteo el rostro poniendole enfrente su mejilla. Al verla Tsuroko hizo una mueca de disgusto y dijo:

-¡Ay! ¡Esa hermanita Mia! ¡Voy a tener que tener una platica muy seria con ella acerca de cómo controlar ese carácter loco que tiene!

-Tsuroko-San, por favor, ya te explique que fue lo que….Ohhhhh!- Kei no pudo continuar cuando la hermosa mujer empezo a acariciar su mejilla con su mano de porcelana y le dijo:

-Kei olvida lo que dije y relajate, voy a untarte la pomada de la que te hable ¿Ok?

-Mmmm..Siii….-Fue todo lo que el pudo decir. Y asi la mujer saco un pomito de entre sus ropas, se unto en contenido en su mano y empezo a darle un gratificante masaje a la mejilla dañada. Kei por su parte solo cerro los ojos y disfruto de las caricias que la mujer le estaba dando.

-¿Te duele?

-Mmmm? No…Para nada Tsuro-san.-Le dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y se podia ver como el disfrutaba lo que la mujer le hacia, ella al ver esto solo sonrio. Y asi, el masaje continuo por aproximadamente cinco minutos, hasta que ella finalizo y le dijo.

- ¡Listo! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Ah! ¡Gracias Tsuro-san! Ya no me duele nada-Le dijo muy jovial kei

-Y te aseguro que para el amanecer la inflamación habra desaparecido por completo.-Le dijo ella. Y entonces ella continuo hablando y le dijo

-Ahora por favor sientate de rodillas en tu tatami.

Nota del autor.-No estoy seguro pero me parece que la cama con la que duermen en el suelo asi se llama, si no es asi, disculpen por el error.

-¿Qué? ¿En mi tatami, de rodillas? ¿Por qué?

-Tu solo has lo que te digo, por favor.

Kei sin comprender lo que la mujer queria hacer hizo lo que de dijo quedando de espaldas con ella……..Cuando de repente sintio dos firmes pero suaves manos empezando a frotar su cuello.

-¡Ohhhhhh! -Dijo Kei y su cuerpo se cimbro ante esas caricias y Tsuroko le dijo:

-Tranquilo Kei, solo voy a darte un masaje para nivelar tu Ki por que puedo sentir que estas muy estresado, ademas este te ayudara a dormir mejor, asi que relajate.

-¡Ohh! ¡Mmmm!...Tsuroko-san….!Ah! No...es...necesario...!Ohhhh!- Dijo Kei pero ya no pudo decir nada y continuo disfrutando el masaje de la hermosa mujer.

-Shhhh……No digas nada y solo relajate ¿si?

-Mmmmmm……lo…que…tu..Mmmm…digas…….-Fue lo todo lo que pudo decir.

Y asi, las manos de ella comenzaron con una gran maestria a darle a kei una serie de caricias en su cuerpo que le proporciono una sensación de placer maravillosa.

-¡Ohhh!...Tsuroko…..San…..Que bien Mmmm…..Se sienteeeee……

-Shhhh…….Kei,relajate y solo disfruta el masaje….¿Si?

-Mmmm….Si….Mmmmm!

Kei seguia disfrutando el masaje de esas manos que pareian de seda, cuando de repente ella acerco su rostro al oido de Kei y le susurro diciendole:

-Dime Kei-kin, ¿No te gustaria que mi hermana te diera este masaje todas las noches?-Le dijo con su sensual voz, al escuchar esto Kei se sonrojo, agacho la cabeza y dijo timidamente- Este….Si,si. Tsuroko-San.

El masaje continuo por aproximadamente diez minutos, ambos permanecieron en silencio y este era interumpido ocasionalmente por los gemidos de placer que Keitaro emitia. Finalmente Tsuroko le dijo:

-Listo Kei-kun ya termine ¿Qué tal? ¿Eh?

Sin embargo ella no obtuvo respuesta.

-Mmmm? Kei ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que no te gusto?

El siguo sin contestr y permanecio quieto y callado

-Kei ¿Qué ocurre?- Le dijo ya mas preocupada la samurai.

-GrrrrrZZZZZ!...ZZZZZZZZZZ!- Fue entonces que un ronquido le indico que habia pasado y ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reirse.

Lo que paso fue muy simple, el masaje que le dio Tsuroko a Kei fue TAN pero TAN placentero que mando al casero de HH inmediatamente al………Pais de los sueños.(¡Muy diferente a la foma en que mando a Naru a dormir! Ja,ja,ja!)

Tsuroko dio un respiro de alivio al ver que Kei solo se habia quedado dormido y con mucho cuidado lo acosto en el tatami, pero……….ella tambien se acosto con el, abrzandolo por la espalda y con su mano derecha empezaba a acariciar cariñosamente el pelo de su bello durmiente, ella entonces dio un gran suspiro y recargo su cabeza en el cuello de Kei y asi se quedo hasta que ella comenzo a hablar consigo misma:

_-Kei…….Ahora que que estoy tan cerca de ti, por fin comprendo por que me fui enamorando de ti poco a poco. No solo fue tu noble carácter de ayuda hacia mi hermana el que se gano mi corazon sino el hecho de que viendote ya de cerca…eres muy guapo y hermoso._-En ese momento ella comenzo a acariciar de manera muy tierna el cuerpo de Kei y siguió hablando.

_-¡!En serio que no comprendo como mi hermana puede estar tan ciega como para no enamorarse de ti ¡! Mmmm….Pero en parte la culpa la tiene esa…bruja por todo el veneno que ha vertido sobre el y no te ha dejado ver en realidad cuan noble y excelente persona es el. ¡Ja! Lo bueno es que de acuerdo al punto que le presione en el cuello ella va a despertar con una fuerte jaqueca y un gran chichón en la cabeza Ji,Ji;ji ¡!_

Entonces ella comenzo a acariciar el barzo de Kei y su espalda

_-¡Oh Dios! ¡Kei, que brazos tan fuertes tienes! Mmm……Y tu espalda es muy amplia ¡Oh…!_ -Entonces una idea le llego a su cabeza y ella se sonrojo por completo y entonces una picara sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y con suma delicadeza empezo a acariciar las Nalgas de Kei.

_-Mmmmm…! -Kei, mi amor…Pero que hermoso trasero tienes…Tan grande y tan duro_- Y mientras ella disfrutaba acariciandolo, comenzo a besar su cuello. Entonces después de un buen rato ella se levanto y con mucho cuidado movio el cuerpo adormecido de el con el rostro boca arriba y se puso enfrente de Kei y con mucho cuidado le quito sus lentes y empezo a acariciar el pecho del muchacho. Y siguió con su monologo mental.

_-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Kei, que pecho tan amplio y robusto tienes! Mmmm…..!Estoy seguro qu un buen entrenamiento de artes marciales de nuestro Dojo tendrias un cuerpo digno de Hercules o Atlas! ¡Hermanita que suerte tienes! Si eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para valorar lo que tienes enfrente de ti…….!Te vas a sacar la loteria con este hermoso muchacho!_

Kei por su parte solo gemia ocasionalmente pero estaba completamente dormido y en ese momento una nueva idea llego a la cabeza de la excitada mujer y nuevamente su rostro se sonrojo y una gota de sudor frio aparecio en su frente mientras que sus manos comenzaron a temblar ante la idea que surgio en su mente.

_-¡Ay Kei ! Perdoname lo que voy a hacer! Pero es que no puedo resistir…….la tentacion…y…yo aun soy una mujer que…..desea…..ser amada!_

La mujer contuvo la respiración entonces con mucho cuidado y lentamente su delicada y sedosa mano derecha empezo a entrar en el pantalón de la pijama de Kei y buscando la zona mas intima y privada del muchacho. Cuando por fin su mano alcanzo lo que buscaba su cuerpo entero se cimbro y finalmente trago al saliva .

_-¡Virgen Santisima! ¡Oh, Dios Mio! ¡Es…Es…ENORME …!Gulp! ¡Dios.!..Es tan grande como el de el de ese bastardo infeliz! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Kei por favor perdoname por estar invadiendo tu intimidad! _Y entonces con ucha delicadeza la sedosa mano de la mujer comenzo a acariciar el miembro de kei. El por su parte inconcientemente emitia cortos gemidos de placer y la mujer se dijo asi misma:

_-!Oh hermanita!Como te envidio!_- Y un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos.

_-!Tu...Tu vas a tener por compañero a un hermoso muchacho!...Aparte de ser una persona con un noble y bondadoso corazo, que solo dedicara su vida h hacerte muy feliz. !¿Que más puedes pedir por amor de Dios! Y por si fuera poco...Mmmmm...Muy bien "Dotado" !Oh Dios!_

Finalmente con el mismo cuidado con el que entro, la mano temblorosa de la mujer salio de la pijama de kei; entonces comenzo a acariciar la mejila dañada de el y acerco sus labios a la boca de el y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios del inconsiente muchacho.

_-Hasta mañana Kei...Espero por Dios que puedas entenderme y aceptar mis sentimientos cuano estemos solos al lugar donde te pienso llevar. _-Un par de lagrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos y dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar en silencio:

_-!Dios Mio!Por favor concedeme la dicha de volver a sentirme amada!Ayudame a que este muchacho me de el cariño y el amor que tanto necesito!Snif!...Tu...Tu mejor que nadie...!Snif!...sabes lo que he sufrido...y...y por que he venido a este lugar a buscar el cariño y consuelo de este muchacho._

Y asi la hermosa mujer abandonola habitacion de Kei y sin hacer ruido cerro su puerta. Kei por su parte seguia durmiendo placenteramente y al parecer estaba teniendo un maravilloso y hermoso sueño, porque en su rostro aparecio una timida sonrisa.

Y asi a la mañana siguiente Kei desperto y dijo: -Mmmm! AAhhh! ¡Caray! ¡Pero que bien dormi! No recuerdo haber dormido asi en mucho tiempo. ¿Pero que paso? ¿Por qué siento mi cuerpo tan relajado? Y ademas…..!Ya no me duele mi mejilla que Naru me golpeo!...Es mas…hasta la inflamación desaparecio- Se decia a si mismo mientras acariciaba su mejilla antes dañada.Y en ese momento recordo quien habia estado e su cuarto esa noche.

-Tsuro san- fue el nombre que salio de sus labios

-Ella estuvo aquí anoche conmigo, y después de platicar de mi cita con su hermana la me dio un maravilloso masaje en mi cuerpo con sus manos y entonces………………ya no recuerdo nada. ¿Por qué? A menos que….. ¡Ay no! ¡No puede ser! ¡Demonios! ¡Me quede dormido! Después de que ella se esforzo tanto en darme ese masaje yo…..yo hice la cosa mas estupida de mi vida ¡AY pero como puedo ser tan imbecil! Es logico que se fue de mi cuarto muy molesta ¿Y ahora que? No voy a tener el valor para verla después de o de anoche.

Y asi muy triste y preocupado por la reaccion que la samurai pudiera tener salio de su cuarto y se dirigio al area de lavado para asear su boca, cuando de repente sintio una suave mano posarse en su hombro.

-Buenos dias Keitaro-kun…..¿Dormiste bien?-Le dijo una angelical voz.

Kei teblo al reconocer esa voz y timidamente volteo a encarar a la autora de esa voz.

-Bu…bu..buenos dias Tsuro-san.- Dijo timidamente y agachando la cabeza incapaz de ver de frente a ella.

-Eh? Kei ¿Qué pasa? ¿hay algo que te molesta?

-Este….la verdad Tsuroko-san es que estoy avergonzado por lo que ocurrio ayer. ¡No es posible que me haya quedado dormido, después de ese masaje tan maravilloso que me distes! ¡Perdoname, estoy muy avergonzado contigo!

-Kei, Kei por favor primero que nada tranquilizate.- Le dijo ella mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro y continuo hablando.

-Kei escuchame y escuchame bien ¿Me entendiste? –El solo asintio con la cabeza y la samurai continuo hablando:

-Kei ¿Sabes acaso, que la mejor satisfacción que me pudiste haber dado , fue el haberte quedado dormido?

Kei solo abrio muy grande la boca y los ojos y no supo que decir por un momento hasta que por fin hablo:

-Yo…..Este no comprendo Tsuro-san.

-Mira, es muy sencillo, el masaje que te di ayer, Era precisamente para que pudieras descansar completamente . Y pudieras recuperar por completo la energia perdida por todo el ajetreo que tuviste ayer con mi hermana y es que, aunque tu no lo notaras, tu semblante se via muy agotado. Yo ayer puse todo mi empeño en darte ese masaje y asi, pues, cuando te que quedaste dormido me demostrate que hice bien mi trabajo ¿Comprendes? No estoy para nada molesta contigo.

-¡Ah! Gracias Tsuro-san, ¡No sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima! Ja,Ja!- Termino Kei riendose y rascandose la cabeza nerviosamente.

Ella solo le dio su hermosa sonrisa. Y entonces le dijo: Kei te recuerdo de nuestra cita secreta para escoger el regalo de mi hermana ¿Si?

-Claro Tsuroko-San y te agradesco nuevamente tu ayuda…..Yo honestamente espero ganarme el aprecio de tu hermana Je,je!- Dijo nerviosamente Kei.

-Kei lo que hiciste ayer te repito fue fabuloso, una cita mas con ella más el regalo que le vas a dar ¡Y va a caer rendida a tus pies! Creeme conozco bien a mi hermana y esos actos de bondad y simpatia que mosraste a ella han hecho que el odio que sentia por ti hayan desaparecido.

-Oh Dios Tsuroko-san! Caray todo esto parece un sueño que aun no puedo creer- Dijo Kei muy emocionado.

-Kei ¿Sabes cual fue la clave de tu éxito?

-¿Eh? Pues no…no lo se.

-Simpatia, honradez, preocupación por ella y…..amistad. Algo que ella nunca habia recibido de un hombre.

-Gracias por decirme esto Tsuroko-San- Dijo el sonrojandose.

-Muy bien entonces recuerda, nos vemos hoy a medio dia en el parque central para ir al centro comercial Yodobashi.

-Ok. Tsuroko-San ahí estare.-Ella le dio una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta rumbo a sus habitaciones, Kei por su parte aunque quiso, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se enfocaran en una determinada parte de la anatomia de la hermosa mujer y sus ojos no se despegaron de ahí hasta que ella desaparecio de su vista. Una vez que Kei volvio a la realidad se dio a si mismo una bofetada y se dijo a si mismo.

-¡Estupido Keitaro! ¡Se supone que la unica mujer que debo de tener en mente es a Motoko!...Y yo teniendo pensamientos obsenos con su hermana….!Ay!...En serio que a veces pienso que Naru tiene razon y no soy mas que un idiota, degenerado y pervertido. –El entonces dio un suspiro y elevo la vista al cielo y se dijo:-Pero por Dios que si consigo obtener el amor de Motoko, estoy seguro que ella me ayudara a cambiar mi modo de ser ¡Dios Mio! Por favor ayudame a obtener la simpatia de Motoko.- Y asi con el animo por las nubes Kei fue a asearse la boca. Después de arreglarse su ropa se dirigio al comedor para desayunar cuando se topo con…..Motoko.

-¡!AHHH!- Fue el grito que ambos adolescentes dieron cuando se encontraron cara a cara e inmediatamente las mejilas de ambos se sonrojaron, y asi se quedaron mirando uno al otro sin decir nada hasta que Kei rompio el silencio.

-Bu….Bue…!Buenos dias Motoko-chan!-Dijo Kei sin poder disimular su nerviosismo. –Ella al notar el nerviosismo de Kei le parecio gracioso e hizo que ella se tranquilizara y ya mas calmada le dijo:

-Mmmm…..Buenos dias Urashi…….Errrrr….Quiero decir……Buenos dias….. Keitaro-Sobra decir que al terminar de decir el nombre de Kei ella estaba color tomate.

-Kei al escuchar a ella llamarlo por su nombre no pudo evitar tener una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dijo: -Gracias Motoko-chan.

-¡¿? Eh? –Fue lo que ella dijo al no comprender lo que el dijo y continuo- Gra…Gracias de que? Ura….Este Keitaro?

-Por aceptar ser mi amiga, ahora que me volviste a llamar por mi nombre por fin comprendo que no fue un hermoso sueño lo que me dijiste anoche. Y yo como te dije ayer, hare todo lo posible por honrar tu amistad- Finalizo el casero de HHouse completamente super sonrojado.

Al escuchar lo que Kei le dijo, la Kendo girl sintio que su corazon se derritia por completo de un sentimiento que aun no le quedaba claro y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para conservarse en pie ya que sus rodillas estaban temblando de la emocion. Y ella le dijo:

-No Kei, yo soy quien deberia de darte las gracias por aceptar mi amistad, a pesar de lo cruel e injusta que fui contigo en el pasado yo……te prometo que todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora-dijo ella y sorprendida consigo mismo por lo que dijo a kei. Y el ya con mas confianza le dijo:

-Entonces…. ¿Sigue en pie mi invitacion para el sabado? –Le dijo emocionado

-¡Claro que si! ¡Ya te dije que tenia muchas ganas de ver esa película! –Recordemos que eso es una mentira piadosa ya ella ni siquiera sabia de esa película pero lo hacia para darle confianza a kei. Y asi, ambos se quedaron mirando uno al otro sbozando una gran sonrisa hasta que un grito los saco de su mundo de fantasias.

-¡!HEY USTEDES DOS! ¡¿HASTA QUE HORAS PIENSAN VENIR A DESAYUNAR! ¡YA DEJEN DE MIRARSE LOS DOS EL UNO AL OTRO! ¡!DIOS, PARECE COMO SI NO SE HUBIERAN VISTO EN AÑOS!-Les dijo Kitsune con una cinica sonrisa y sabiendo lo que su comentario iba a provocar en los pobres muchachos

-¡!AHHHH!-Ambos pegaron un enorme brinco-¡!Ya vamos! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo y con la cara color tomate llegaron al comedor y empezaron a comer rapidamente en silencio muy pero muy avergonzados. Todas las interantes de HHouse incluyendo Tsuroko hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar una carcajada. Todas exepto una persona que estaba ausente: Naru Narusegawa.

-Hey! Y donde demonios esta Naru?- Dijo Kitsune

-Ah! Naru-sempai se fue muy temprano a las clases que tomaba con Keitaro-Sempai- Dijo Shinobu y añadio:--Pero hay algo que me extraño, cuando la vi traia una venda en la cara que le cubria un chichón y que ella me dijo que no sabia como se lo hizo, solo recuerda que tuvo una pesadilla donde según ella se le aparecio una horrible bruja de pelo largo que la tomo del cuello y después……que ya no recordo nada.

Al escuchar eso Tsuroko no pido evitar escupir el te que estaba tomando e inmediatamente se disculpo con todos y se dijo mentalmente:-_¿Una horrible bruja de pelo largo? ¡Pero como se atreve esa mocosa insolente!_

Entonces Kei hablo:-Bueno gracias por el desayuno me tengo que ir tambien a clases Ah! Por cierto saiendo de ahí tengo que hacer….algunas compras asi que voy a llegar un poco tarde.-Y de reojo observo a Tsuroko quien a su vez ella le dio un rapido guiño.

-Ok. Sempai- Dijo shinobu- entonces te esperamos hasta la cena.

-Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo yo tengo hoy doble sesion de entrenamiento en mi club de Kendo asi que pienso llegar hasta la noche-Dijo Motoko y Kei y Tsuroko intercambiaron miradas de aprobación.

-¡Que curioso hermanita!-dijo Tsuroko Yo tambien llegare tarde ya tengo que hacer unas compras de medicamentos y unos encargos para nuestro dojo en kyoto. Asi que yo tabien llegare tarde.

Y asi todos se despidieron y salieron a sus respectivos compromisos. Cuando Kei llego a sus clase vio como Naru traia en vendolete que Shinobu habia dicho y al tratar de preguntarle que le habia pasado ella de una manera despota lo mando al demonio y le dijo que no le dijrigiera la palabra. Kei nuevamente se sintio triste y decepcionado por la actitud de ella y opto por dejarla en paz y poco a poco iba perdiendo la estimacion que sentia por ella.

-_Caramba…..poco a poco todo lo que habia entre Naru y yo se va acabando, yo…..ha pesar de todo aun la estimo…. Pero con esa actitud sera mejor que ya me olvide de ella-_Se dijo Kei a si mismo muy triste, pero, su animo se elevo nuevamente al legar a su cerebro la imagen de cierta practicante de Kendo y una gran sonrisa aparecio en sus labios. Finalmente al terminar las clases Kei vio que Naru salio de prisa. (Obviamente no pensaba regresar a casa con Kei)- _Alla ella ese es su problema!_- Dijo Kei ya de plano muy fastidiado con la actitud de ella y se encamino hacia el parque central, donde quedo de verse con Tsuroko para ir al centro comercial Yodobashi.

-Mmmm…Caramba con esto no contaba-Dijo Kei mirando al cielo- Parece que va a llover, espero que este no estropee mi cita con Tsuroko- Y entonces apresuro el paso para llegar al parque central. Al llegar a dicho lugar el con la mirada empezo a buscar a Tsuroko cuando de pronto una suave mano se poso en su hombro.

-Aquí estoy Keitaro-Kun-Le dijo la angelical voz de Tsuroko. El cuando volteo a verla casi se desmaya al ver como iba vestida y es que esa ropa hacia resaltar mucho mas la belleza de la mujer. Ella iba vestida con un vestido blanco, la falda le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y usaba zapatillas de tacon alto. Ademas llevaba un bolso de piel color negro. Su hermosa cabellera parecia jugar con el viento y se veia radiante y hermoso. Y para rematar usaba un sencillo maquillaje pero lo que mas le impacto fue que sus labios traian,gracias a un lapiz labial, un hermoso color rojo carmesí. Kei al ver esos hermosos labios tuvo un ardiente deseo de besarlos…..Hasta que una voz lo saco de su mundo de fantasias.

-Este….¿Ocurre algo Kei? ¿Es que no te agrada mi vestido? –Le dijo Tsuroko.

-Ahhh! Tsuro-san! Yo….este, disculpame Errr no te ofendas pero estas…bellisima- Le dijo sonrojandose y agachando la cabeza. –La hermosa mujer solo le di una sonrisa y lo tomo por su brazo y le dijo a Kei-Gracias Kei, ¿Bueno nos vamos?-Kei solo pudo asintir con la cabeza ya que el impacto que le habia producido la belleza de la mujer lo dejo sin habla. Y asi ambos empezaron a caminar por el parque. Kei se sentia en ese momento el mortal mas feliz de la tierra porque iba tomado del brazo de una hermosa mujer y sentia que estaba en un hermoso sueño. Tamien pudo notar que en ese momento era la envidia de muchas miradas masculinas ya que la belleza de Tsuroko impactaba a todos los hombres que la veian. Entonces ella le dijo:

-Kei creo que tendremos que tomar el metro para llegar a Yodobashi ya que si nos vamos caminando tardaremos mucho ¿Si?

-Si claro Tsuroko-san, lo que tu digas.

Al llegar a la estacion del metro, Kei compro los boletos y entraron a la estacion ya adentro empezo a examinar el plano de las rutas.

-A ver…..Mmmm..de acuerdo a la ruta debemos tomar la ruta "X" y de acuerdo al plano hay que subirlas las escaleras electricas para llegar al segundo nivel que es donde pasa esa ruta.

-Ok. ¿Qué esperamos? –Le dijo ella y asi llegaron a las escaleras electricas. La escalera era de tipo angosta de modo que solo permitia una sola persona a la vez, Tsuroko subio primero y kei se puso atrás de ella y al ir subiendo la escalera kei observo algo que casi hace que su corazon latiera a mil por hora. Al ir subiendo la luz del dia hacia que el vestido blanco de Tsuroko se volviera casi transparente de modo que kei le ofrecio un maravilloso espectáculo. El pudo observar con plenitud como el vestido le permitía ver completamente las hermosas piernas desnudas de Tsuroko y para rematar pudo admirar con plenitud el hermoso trasero de ella. El inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ella usaba una diminuta pantaleta que hacia que sus enormes gluteos de ella salieran de esa pequeña prenda. El trago saliva y sus ojos no pudieron despegarse de semejante espectáculo y con la vista recorrio todo el trasero de Tsuroko como si no quisera perder ningun detalle de la vision que tenia enfrente. Al llegar al final de las escaleras el por fin dio un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Ocurre algo Kei?- Le dijo ella

-¿Eh? Ah! ¡No nada Tsuroko-san! Je,je-Termino riendose nerviosamente.

--Ok. ¿Por donde tomamos el metro?

-Es por este pasillo, vamos.

Al llegar al anden por donde pasaria el metro Kei noto algo, habia mucha gente esperano el metro y eso lo puso un poco nervioso.

-_¡Ay madre mia! Es…espero que los vagones no vayan llenos de gente._

-Kei ahí viene el metro-Le dijo ella

El vagon se detuvo y Kei vio como el vagon ya trai bastante gente y tsuroko le dijo: ¡Oh, parece que vamos ir un poco apretados, Kei por favor no te separes de mi.

-Este….si Tsuroko-san. Ambos entraron al vagon y enseguida mucha gente atrás de ella y ambos quedaron estampados entre la gente. El problema para kei fue que con el movimiento de la gente el quedo atrás de Tsuroko y al ser empujado por la gente que entraba su pene se pego por completo a las nalgas de ella. El creyo que se moria cuando sintio como su pene acaricio por primera vez las nalgas de ella. El pudo sentir con su miembro la tela de la pantaleta de ella y la carnosidad de sus nalgas. Entonces el vagon cerro sus puertas y el metro comenzo a avanzar.

Kei comenzo a respirar agitadamente y es que el movimiento del vagon y los pequeños empujones que le daba la gente a el y a Tsuroko hizo que involuntariamente su pene comenzara a frotarse con las nalgas de ella e hizo que kei se pusiera nervioso y temiendo lo peor.

-_¡Ay Dios No, No por favor! Oh! Ah! Por avor no te vayas a levantar ¡- _Le dijo mentalmente a su pene. En ese momento ellos llegaron a la siguiente estacion y la gente comenzo a salir y a entrar y la frotacion entre su pene y las nalgas de ella se hicieron mas rapidamente-_Aughh! Oh Dios Mio No voy a poder aguantar_-Se dijo Kei mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientos. El tambien noto que habia quedado separdo del tubo para sujetarse con la mano cuando el tren comenzo a avanzar.

_-¡Ay no! ¿Y ahora de donde me agarro? Cuando el tren comienze a frenar si no tengo de donde apoyarme_ _me voy a caer ¡Como piuedo tener tanta mala suerte_!-Se dijo metalmente a si mismo. Sin embargo el no supo que Tsuroko se dio cuenta de eso y le dijo:

-Kei?

-Este…Si Tsuroko-san?-Le dijo nerviosamente. Ella no le contesto simplemente tomo su mano derecha y la paso por su cintura de modo que el la abrazo ella volteo su rostro hacia el y le dijo-Sujetate fuertemente de mi cintura para que no te vayas a caer y le dio una tierna sonrisa, entonces giro su cabeza. Kei en ese momento al sentir con su brazo derecho la cintura de ella y su pene comenzado a frotarse nuevamente con las nalgas de ella sintio que iba a explotar y entonces ocurrio lo inevitable…su pene ante los continuos rozones con ella se comenzo a levantar hasta ponerse completamente erecto. Kei mordio sus labios para evitar que de su boca saliera un gemido de placer por lo que estaba siendo en ese momento. Y entonces la persona que estaba atrás de el accidentalmente lo empujo y el presiono con mas fuerzas su erecto pene con las nalgas de ella. Kei entonces noto como el cuerpo de ella se cimbro al sentir la embestida de su pene en sus nalgas.

-_¡Virgen Santisima! ¡YA SE DIO CUENTA QUE TENGO EL PENE ERECTO! ¡AHORA SI SOY HOMBRE MUERTO! ¡DIOS CUANDO SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ ME VA MATAR!_-Se dijo mentalmente y en ese momento ella volteo su cara para verlo…..Solo que ocurrio algo que Kei jamase pero ver y que lo dejo completamente atonito y sin palabras. En lugar de ver el rostro furioso e indignado de la mujer por lo que el estaba haciendo lo que vio fue su rostro tranquilo y sereno y con su hermosa sonrisa que salia de sus labios color carmesí que ella le estaba dando y entonces volvio a girar su rostro. En ese momento el cerebro de Kei era un mar de confusiones.

_-¿Qué?...¿Que….paso? ¿Qué…que me quiso decir con esa…..sonrisa? Pero..pero….!POR DIOS NO ES POSIBLE, ELLA YA SE DIO CUENTA QUE TENGO MI PENE ERECTO Y LO ESTOY FROTANDO CON SUS NALGAS Y SIN EMBARGO……Y SIN EMBARGO…..Oh Dios parece que no se molesto_-Termino diciendose a si mismo y con su cerebro completamente confundido.

En ese momento una señora que estaba al lado de Tsuroko le dijo:-Señorita disculpe ya vamos a llegar a al siguiente estacion y aquí yo bajo ¿Me permite pasar?

-¡Oh claro no hay prolema!- Le dijo ella y entoces se movio hacia atrás Y PRESIONO CON FUERZAS SUS NALGAS CON EL ERECTO PENE DE KEI. Kei al sentir como esas nalgas frotaban su pene agacho la cabeza, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y apreto los labios pero un leve gemido de placer emergio de sus labios, sin embargo ese gemido fue lo suficientemente audible para que Tsuroko lo escuchara y ella solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Kei, perdoname lo que te estoy haciendo pero necesito "estimularte" un poco, antes de que estemos solos en el hotel a donde te pienso llevar._-Se dijo ella mentalmente.

La gente entonces salio y entro al vagon y este nuevamente comenzo a avanzar a la siguiente estacion y Tsuroko en ningun momento despego su trasero del pene de Keitaro y ademas con su mano derecha le impidio a Kei que la soltara de la cintura. El por su parte estaba ya sudando de la exitacion, sin embargo estaba muerto de miedo, el en esos momentos ya sabia perfectamente que Tsuroko ya se habia dado cuenta que el tenia su pleno completamente erecto y lo estaba frotando con sus nalgas y ella en lugar de molestarse y de darle una bofetada al el por su atrevimiento no hizo nada, es mas ella repego mas sus nalgas a su pene y le impidio que la soltara de la cintura. ¡Que demonios estaba pensado esa mujer! ¿O por que ella le permitia seguir haciendo eso! Eran las preguntas que el se hacia en su mente. Sin embargo su debate mental desaparecio por completo al sentir nuevamente las sensaciones de palcer que estaba recibiendo cuando su pene se frotaba contra las nalgas de ella y nuevamente no pudo evitar que de sus labios saliera un leve gemido de placer.

_-¡Dios Mio! Ah! Oh! No….por favor! A este paso voy a venirme! Dios que voy a hacer cuando salga del vagon con los pantalones humedos No, Por favor! Voy a morirme de vergüenza!-_Se dijo el mentalmente y estando al borde del terror.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:  En America usan el termino "Venir" cuando el hombre tiene una eyaculacion y en España usan el termino "Correrse". Usen el termino que les guste.

El vagon llego a la siguiente estacion y la gente volvio a entrar y salir cerro sus puertas y se puso en marcha nuevamente, entonces Tsuroko giro su cabeza y le susurro al oido de Kei y le dijo con su voz sensual:

-Kei-kun , mira, en la siguiente estacion nos vamos a bajar. Por favor podrias "Tranquilizar" a "Tu ya sabes quien". Pienso que no seria recomendable que al salir del vagon tu salieras con "EL" en el estado en que se encuentra en este momento. Y entonces ella separo sus nalgas de su pene. El pobre casero de Hinata House al escuchar sintio que se moria de la vergüenza y no pudo articular palabra alguna ya que sus cuerdas vocales se congelaron por completo.Sin embargo el pudo dar un suspiro de alivio cuando dejo de sentir la presion de ella en su miembro y poco a poco su pene fue perdiendo su dureza y volviendo a la normalidad.

-¡Huffffff! _Gracias Dios Mio!-_Fue lo que se dijo mentalmente. Y por fin comenzo a respirar normalmente.

El vagon llego finalmente a la estacion en la ambos buscaban y salieron del vagon. Ella lo tomo de la mano y salieron de la Estacion y se dio cuenta que el pobre muchacho iba con la cabeza completamente agachada y sonrojado de la vergüenza. En ese momento al salir estaban en un parque, el se solto de su mano y corriendo fue a sentarse en una banca con la cabeza sumida en las rodillas y con sus manos agarrandose de la nuca. Tsuroko al ver la reaccion de Kei se sorprendio y fue a alcanzar al muchacho y al llegar a el se dio cuenta que estaba temblando y …..llorando. Ella se sento junto a el y lo abrazo amorosamente y le dijo:

-Kei, cariño ¿que pasa?-Le dijo con tono muy preocupado

-¡Ay Tsuroko! ¡Perdoname por favor!...!Snif!...!Perdoname por lo que te hice en el metro,Pero…yo..pero yo…!Snif! …No pude evitarlo-Le dijo incapaz de levantar la cabeza y encarar a la hermosa mujer.

-Kei ¿A que te refier…!Ah! Ya comprendo. Ella entonces acerco su rostro al de Kei y le susurro al oido:

-¿Te refieres a……lo que me estaba haciendo tu "amigo" en mis nalgas?-Kei al escuchar eso sintio que se hacia mil pedazos de la vergüenza y timidamente levanto la cabeza y le dijo con voz temblorosa:

-Tsu…Tsuroko…San yo…. Por favor….Perdoname…yo…..-Pero el no pudo continuar ya que uno de los dedos de ella se puso entre sus labios y le dijo:

-Shhhh……No digas nada….Kei por favor escuchame lo que te voy a decir, pero primero tranquilizate ¿Si? –Le dijo y remato con su hermosa sonrisa que hizo . Kei al ver la reaccion de Tsuroko no supo que decir pero inconcientemente hizo lo que la mujer le dijo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Le dijo. El solo asintio con la cabeza, pero agacho la mirada incapaz de verla de frente. Entonces ella volvio a hablar:

-Kei mira, lo que paso ahí en el vagon del metro yo se perfectamente que no fue tu culpa. ¿comprendes?

El entonces se atrevio a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos y le dijo-¿Qué?

-Si Kei, no fue tu culpa. Mira cuando entramos ahí, por la cantidad de gente que habia en el vagon, sin que tu lo quisieras tu "amigo" se quedo estampado en mis…..nalgas ¿No es cierto?-El al escucharla se sonrojo y solo asintio con la cabeza. Entonces ella continuo.

-Bueno…y como era normal con el movimiento del vagon y de la gente el se empezo a frotar con mi trasero y eventualmente…se "desperto" sin que tu lo desearas ¿Correcto?

-El sonrojado rostro de el solo atino a "si" con la cabeza. Entonces ella continuo:

-Mira, cuando senti a tu "amigo" entre mis gluteos.sabia perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. Por eso cuando el se "Desperto" yo te sonrie para que vieras que no estaba molesta y…..si yo me hubiera separado de ti..bueno! tu amigo hubiera quedado expuesto a la vista de todos!...Es por eso….que yo….bueno-En ese momento ella se sonrojo- Yo….repegue mis nalgas a tu "amigo" y tome tu mano y la puse en mi cintura de que modo que me abrazaras para que accidantalmenet no nos espegaramos y "el" quedara al descubierto…¿Me comprendes?-Finalizo ella ruborizada.

Kei en ese momento tenia los ojos muy pero muy abiertos y solo atino a decir- Tsuroko san….yo…yo..este- Sin embargo nuevamente uno de sus dedos se coloco entre sus labios callandolo y le dijo:

-Kei solo quiero que esto te quede bien claro…No estoy enojada,ni mucho menos molesta contigo por lo que paso en ese vagon del metro ….¿Entiendes? Quiero por favor que olvidemos este incidente y sigamos haciendo lo que teniamos planeado ¿Si?-finalizo con esa sonrisa que hacia a kei quedar completamente indenfenso.

-Tsuroko san yo…este…. Gracias por ser tan comprensiva conmigo…..te lo agradesco mucho.-Le dijo timidamente Kei y ahora si atreviendo a mirarla a su cara. Ella entonces se acerco a el y le dio un amoroso beso en la mejlla que provoca que Kei casi se desmayara de la emocion y le dijo:

-¡Ese es mi futuro cuñado! Ahora vamos por ese regalo para conquistar el corazon de mi hermanita. –Y entonces ella se levanto tomo la mano de kei y con una gran sonrisa en los labios lo animo a que fueran al centro comercial que estaba a la vista de ellos. El incapaz de negarse a lo que ella le pedia la seguio y tomados de la mano entraron al famoso Centro comercial Yodobashi.

_-¡Dios mio gracias por que esto no se convirtió en tragedia para mi! ¡Oh! ¡Que compresiva y cariñosa es Tsuroko-san! ¡Después de esto, ahora si estoy convencido de que su esposo es el mortal mas afortunado de este planeta! ¡Como envidio a ese sujeto!_-fueron sus ultimos pensamientos antes de entrar al Centro comercial.

Ya adentro del susodicho lugar empezaron a recorrer los diferentes locales en busca del regalo ieal para Motoko. Kei nota las miradas que recibia por parte del los hombres y no pudo culparlos. Y es que no solo su belleza impactaba a los hombres, el hecho de llevar ese vestido semitransparente hacia que las hormonas de ellos explotaran. Sin embargo ella parecio darse cuenta de eso y entonces se acerco a Keitaro y lo tomo del brazo de una manera muy amorosa, sobra decir que el se cimbro de pies a cabeza y entonces Tsuroko le dijo.

-Kei por favor dejame ir tomada de tu brazo, para que estos sujetos vean que vengo Muy bien acompañada y protegida, ¿Sabes?-Le dijo susurrandole al oido- Siento como esos pervertidos me desviten con la mirada.

Al oir eso el orgullo de Kei se elevo y sintiendose como un Guerrero de las Cruzadas que protege a la indefensa Doncella le dijo:-Si Tsuroko-San lo que tu digas y muy orgulloso tomo a su damisela y siguieron avanzando por los locales comerciales.

_-¡Dios Mio! ¡quien lo dijera un insignificante sujeto como yo tomado del brazo de una de las mujeres mas hermosas del Japon.-_Se dijo mentalmente el muchacho y continuo diciendo-_Pero pobres sujetos en verdad no los culpo ¿Qué clase de idiota no se atreveria a darle una mirada a esta Diosa que ha bajado del cielo._- Entonces sin que se diera cuenta cerro los ojos y dio un gran suspiro. Obviamente esta accion no parecio inadvertida por su acompañante y le dijo:

-Kei? Mmmmm….¿A que se debe ese suspiro?-Le dijo muy curiosa

-Mmmm? Ah! ¡Oh, perdon Tsuroko-san! Este…en nada! Je,je!

Ella solo le dio una sonrisa pero arqueo su ojo indicandole que no le creia.

-Kei no me engañas-Y le tomo de una manera suave su oreja y la empezo a jalar sin dañarlo y le dijo- Andale pillin dime que estabas pensando y dandole esa sonrisa que sabia que bajaba todas las defensas de Kei. El por supuesto se sonrojo y sabia que era imposible ocultarle algo a esa mujer.

-Mira Tsuroko-san, lo que pasa es que no culpo a esos sujetos que te estaban viendo….este,no te ofendas pero, tu eres una mujer muy hermosa y solo un idiota no podria darse cuenta de tu belleza.-Dijo Kei sonrojado y agachando la cabeza la cabeza avergonzado.

-¡Oh Kei que galante eres!-Le dijo muy emocionada y tambien se sonrojo y entonces se acerco a Kei y le dio un amoroso beso en la mejilla. Kei sintio que iba a explotar de la emocion y sintio la mirada de odio y envidia de todos los hombres que los veian.

-Ah!...Yo……gracias por el …beso-Fue lo que el atino a decir.- Entonces Tsuroko le dije:

-¿Pero sabes que? Las miradas de esos sujetos no me gustan. Yo siento que sus miradas……me desnudan y creo que ellos solo enfocan sus maridas en mis….partes intimas. Kei se sonrojo y se dijo mentalmente-¡_Ay Tsuroko, ¿Quién se resistiria a no ver esas….partes de tu cuerpo?_

-Vamonos mejor a otro local Kei-Le dijo ella

-Si Tsuroko-san. –Y ambos fueron a otro lugar y Kei le dijo:

-¿Sabes Tsuroko-San? Ahora si estoy convencido que tu Esposo es el hombre mas afortunado al tenerte como tu Esposa- Y en ese momento ocurrio lo impensable. Tsuroko se detuvo, su cuerpo se tenso por completo y sus ojos irradiaron una mirada de odio que hizo que Kei se espantara al ver la semblante de la mujer y con mucho temor le dijo.

-Este Tsuroko-San…yo….¿Dije algo indebido?...Este…Disculpame si dije algo que te molestara yo…….- Ella levanto su mano y la puso enfrente de la cara de Kei indicandole que se callara, entonces tomo un leve suspiro y la calma volvio a aparecer en su rostro y tranquilizando a Kei al mismo tiempo.

-Mira Kei-Le dijo ella e un tono muy serio yo…..te voy a pedir a pedir un favor.

-Errr…Si Tsuroko-san dime.

-No vuelvas a mencionarme a mi……marido y por favor no me preguntes por que ¿Si?

El solo asintio con la cabeza y evitando hacer algun un comentario.

-Gracias-Le dijo ella y su hermosa sonrisa apareco en un labios. Entonces Kei vio un Local comercial que decia "Regalos para toda ocasión" y penso que ese lugar seria ideal para que ellos olvidaran ese momento tenso y le dijo a Tsuroko.

-Ah! Tsuroko-san, mira ese local yo creo que ahí podemos encontrar lo que buscamos!

-¡Tienes razon vamos!-Y nuevamente ella amorosamente lo tomo del brazo y enfilaron a dicho lugar.

Al llegar la vendedora una bonita muchacha de aproximadamente 22 años los recibio con la clasica reverencia nipona. Ellos respondieron el saludo y empezaron a curusiar por el lugar. Cuando los ojos de Kei se enfocaron en un objeto y dijo con voz suave

- Esto es lo que buscaba- Tsuroko al escuchar a Kei se acerco a el y le dijo- ¿Qué es?

Kei le mostro el objeto que tenia en sus manos y era una imitación de diamente que al momento de recibir la luz emitia una serie de colores que lo hacia ver muy llamativa. La piedra venia acompañada de una cadena color oro y obviamente era parallevar la piedra de collar.

-¿Te fijas que colores emite?-Le dijo el y continuo hablando – Son el rojo, el verde, y el azul y de acuerdo a un libro de leyendas de los samurais que lei cuando iba en la secundaria, Para el samurai el rojo representa el valor y el coraje, el verde representa el Honor y la busqueda de la justicia y el azul representa la belleza de la naturaleza y…de la mujer. Y creeme Tsuro-san…..yo pienso que todos esos conceptos definen perfectamente….a tu hermana. Kei finalizo sonrojandose y agachando la cabeza, temiendo que su explicación haya sido muy ridicula. Sin embargo la mujer Samurai se habia quedado con la boca abierta al escuchar la explicación de Kei y entonces acerco su rostro al de el y con su mano izquierda acaricio su mejilla y le dijo- Kei ¿Sabes que ademas de ser muy guapo, eres muy listo?

Kei no supo que decir, se sonrojo y solo atino a decir…..-Errr..yo ..Gracias por el cumplido Tsuroko san. –La vendedora vio de reojo la caricia que ella le dio a Kei y lanzo un suspiro romantico. Momentos después la pareja se acerco a ella para pagar la pieza.

-Ah! Lo felicito señor, se ve que tiene un buen gusto, la piedra va de acuerdo a la belleza de su novia. –Le dijo ella.

Kei se sonrojo al comentario de la vendedora e iba a aclarar la situación cuando Tsuroko la tomo del brazo y le dijo a la vendedora.

-Ay! Que amable es usted! Si Mi Keitaro es un hombre muy adorable! Usted no sabe lo difícil que es hoy en dia conseguir un novio guapo, honorable y romantico.- Finalizo con su hermosa sonrisa y la vendedora le correspondio con otra sonrisa. Sobra decir que Kei tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse.

Al salir del local Tsuroko iba tomado de su brazo y el creia estar viviendo un hermoso sueño por lo que Tsuroko le habia dicho. Y le dijo:

-Yo…este gracias Tsuroko-san por acompañarme a comprar el regalo de tu hermana, este …te lo agradesco mucho.

-Me da gusto Kei haberte ayudado Bueno ¿Nos vamos?

El asintio con la cabeza y salieron del lugar. Cuando de repente empezaron a escuchar relámpagos.

-Creo que debemos apurarnos Tsuro-san va aempezar a llover.

-Y parece que es una tormenta por lo veo Kei-le dijo ella

Ellos empezaron a caminar por el parque cuando comenzo a llover a cantaros e inmediatamente mojando a ambos completamente.

-¡Rapido Tsuroko-san, tenemos que buscar donde refugiarnos de la lluvia! –Y ambos empezaron a correr buscando un techo donde refugiarse. Mientras corrian a buscar donde refugiarse Tsuroko penso

-_¡Excelente! ¡Esta lluvia va a ayudarme de maravilla asi ya tengo un gran pretexto para llevar a Kei a donde quiero! _Y una cinica sonrisa aparecio en su rostro

-Mira Kei -le dijo Tsuroko –Vamos por ahí!- Y se dirigieron a un edificio que tenia una pequeño techo donde pudieron refugiarse de la lluvia. Pero de poco les servia ya que ambos estaban empapados completamente de pies a cabeza. Ambos estaban respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo que hicieron para llegar a ese lugar. ¡ACHUUUU! –Fue el estornudo que Tsuroko dio y su cuerpo empezo a temblar y es que el primaveral vesido que ella llevaba no servia de mucho para cubrirla del frio. Kei al ver eso hizo entro en panico al ver la situación que ella estaba teniendo e inmediatamente la abrazo para darle calor. Ella le sonrio agradeciendole el gesto y le dijo en un tono muy serio.

-Kei escuchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir. ¡Necesitamos urgentemente cambiarnos estas ropas que traemos y tomar inmediatamente un baño de agua caliente o correremos el riesgo de pescar una fiebre o algo peor! ¿Me entiendes?

-Si Tsuroko-san ¿Pero como? ¡Estamos muy lejos de Hinata! –Una sonrisa interna se dio ella y entonces le señalo un lugar y dijo.

-Podemos entrar ahí. –Y al ver donde era Kei abrio la boca y su cuerpo se cimbro por completo ya que el lugar que ella le indicaba era uno de esos hoteles donde ustedes. Saben, las parejas van a hacer el amor.

-Aaaa…hi? –Le dijo Kei algo inseguro

-Si, ahí. Podemos rentar una habitación, quitarnos la ropa mojada y darnos un baño de agua caliente, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡AACHHUU! ¡Vamos!- Y prácticamente jalo al muchacho.

-Al llegar al hotel Tsuroko se acerco con la encargada del lugar y pidio una habitación, mientras Kei staba inseguro y un poco nervioso.

-_¡ay mama! Este es un lugar donde uno viene con su novia y hace el……_-el se sonrojo por completo al saber a que venian a hacer las parejas de novios.

-Listo Kei ya tengo la habitación vamos!-Le dijo ella y sacando a Kei de sus pensamientos.

-Ah! Si Tsuroko san- Y asi ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras. Entonces Kei noto algo, el vestido de Tsuroko se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y por ende le mostraba por completo las ropas intimas de ella.

El trago saliva al ver semejante espectáculo y cerro los ojos esperando inultimente borrar esas imágenes de su cerebro. Hasta que por fi llegaron a la habitación. Ya adentro de la haitacion Tsuroko le dijo:

-Kei date el baño tu primero.

-No Tsuroko datelo tu primero.

-Kei pienso que tu lo necesitas mas que yo, mi entrenamiento me permite aguantar mas este tipo de situaciones.

-Pero yo….

-Keitaro-Le dijo ella en un tono mas serio. El solo asintio con la cabeza y se entro al baño, se desvitio y comenzo a bañarse con el agua caliente que su cuerpo recibio muy agradecido.

Al terminar de bañarse el salio con una bata y le dijo a Tsuruko que ella podia bañarse entonces ella asintio con la cabeza y entro a darse una ducha. Kei entonces se sento en la cama y empezo a analizar la situación en la cual ambos se encontraban.

-¿Y ahora que? Supongo que debemos esperar a que nuestras ropas se sequen para poder marcharnos. –El miro su reloj, eran las 7:00 PM .Entonces dio un suspiro y dijo. Tal vez en dos horas se sequen, pero….¿Mientras que vamos a hacer?

En ese momento el empezo a escuchar el sonido de la regadara y entonces se levanto a extender su ropa para que se secara mas rapido cuando de pronto vio algo que lo paralizo por completo. Kei vio la puerta semitransparente de la ducha donde ella se estaba vayando y vio a la perfeccion la silueta desnuda de ella. El trago saliva al ver esa hermosa silueta moviendose al contorno del agua que recibia y la exitacion comenzo a apoderarse de el nuevamente.

-_Maldita sea! ¡Mejor dejo de verla o voy a enloquecer! _–Se dijo mentalmente y volvio a sentarse en la cama. Entonces escucho que el agua ceso su ruido.

_-Mmmm…Ya termino de bañarse ¿Y ahora que?_

-Listo Kei, ya termine- Dijo ella y saliendo del baño. Kei iba a decirle algo pero sus cuerdas vocales quedaron paralizadas y sintio que el corazon se le salia del pecho cuando vio lo que tenia enfrente de sus ojos. Tsuroko salio con una diminuta toalla que apenas cubria sus partes intimas. Sus senos parecian que de un momento a otro saldrian de esa toalla y casi pudo ver el vello pubico que salia de la entrepierna de la mujer. Y entonces la hermosa mujer se sento junto a el y le djio:

-¡Ah! El baño me cayo bien ya me siento mejor ¿No lo crees Kei?

-Este….Si Tsuroko-san…Tienes razon.-Dijo el muy nervioso y tratando de no verla.

-Kei ¿ocurre algo? Te noto muy nervioso.

-Ah! No nada Tsuroko, este….Ahora debemos de esperar a que nuestras ropas se sequen para poder irnos ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Si claro, pero como ves estan muy mojadas y tendremos que esperar un buen rato para que se sequen.

-Si….tienes razon. Yambos no dijeron nadda mas cuando de repente Tsuroko dijo:

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba en Hinata ya deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

-Si tienes razon se me habia olvidado.

-Voy a hablarles por telefono-Le dijo ella. Entonces se levanto para tomar el telefono que estaba en la habitación y Kei al ver su espalda casi le da un ataque cardiaco por lo que vio. Y es que la diminuta toalla que ella usaba dejaba ver una muy respetable parte de sus nalgas. El se quedo casi sin aliento hasta que la mujer se sento en la silla que estaba a un lado del telefonoy comenzo a marcar el numero de Hinata.

-¿Bueno? Ah Hola Shinobu. ……..Si la lluvia es muy fuerte y no tiene para cuando parar,….Si,si estoy bien, oye mi hermana ¿ya llego?...Okey entiendo mira, me encuentro en el centro comercial Yodabashi y Adivina a quien me encontre aquí……..Pues ni mas ni menos que a Keitaro…..Si el tenia que hacer unas compras aquí y nos encontramos……si, el esta conmigo. Estamos en un negocio de MaccDonals comiendonos una haburguesa y esperando a que la lluvia termine….Si por favor dile a mi hermana que no se preocupe, dile que estoy en buenas manos, con Kei me siento segura….Si,si cuando termine la lluvia regresamos a Hinata…Okay, esta bien, adios.- finalmente ella colgo el telefono.

-Listo Kei asunto arreglado, ya hable a Hinata diciendoles que no se preocupen.

-Este…..les dijiste que estabamos en Yodobashi?

-Claro!..Como ves tuve que mentirle a shinobu ¿O que querias? ¿Qué le dijera la verdad? ¿Qué me encuentraba contigo en un hotel y ambos estamos semidesnudos?

Kei al escuchar eso agarro un color tomate en su rostro.

-¡No!...Claro que no…..je,je,je. No quiero ni pensar en lo que me harian las chicas al llegar a Hinata.

Ella le dio una sonrisa y se sento junto a ell en la cama y le dijo:

-Kei te noto muy tenso y nervioso ¿Ocurre algo?

-No Tsuroko no me pasa nada. Y se dijo mentalmente –_Como no voy a estar nervioso si me encuentro en una habitación de hotel y a mi lado con una hermosa mujer semidesnuda._

-Tengo una idea para matar el tiempo Kei.

-¿Ah si y cual es?

-Coo te noto algo tenso, te voy a dar un masaje como el anoche ¿De acuedo? ¡Pero esta vez no te vayas a dormir! –Le dijo ello y riendose.

-¡Que? Ah!. Este…..Gracias Tsuro-san,…Pero no creo que sea necesario, Ja,ja.-Dijo Kei nerviosamente.

-¿Y por que no? ¿Acaso no te gusto?- Le dijo con un tono de decepcion en su voz.

-¡Si, si me gusto y mucho, pero es que …yo…..este……

-Kei?

-Este…¿Si Tsuroko-san?

-Subete a la cama y sientate en tus rodillas por favor.

-Pero es que……-El no pudo continuar ya que la mano derecha de ella se poso en su mejilla y empezo a acariciarla y una tierna mirada bastaron para dejar indenfenso al pobre muchacho.

-Kei, el masaje no solo te va a relajar, sino que ademas va reactivar tu flujo sanguinio, el cual es necesario para que no pesques un resfriado, es necesario que te de el masaje ¿Comprendes?-Le dijo con su sensual voz. Y el simplemente como un zombi asintio con la cabeza e hizo lo que ella le ordeno. Entonces ella se puso atrás de la espalda de Kei y el sintio unas manos tan suaves como la seda se posaron en su cuello.

-Kei, solamente relaja tu cuerpo y no te pongas tenso ¿Si?-Le dijo ella susurrandole al oido y haciendo que el se pusiera nervioso.

-Este…Si Tsuroko-san.

-Bien, ahora te voy a empezar a dar el masaje ¿Ok?

-Si, Tsuroko-San.

-Bueno, por favor pon tus manos en tus muslos.

El lo hizo y entonces la mujer tomo la bata que Kei tenia y se la empezo a quitar haciendo que kei comenara a temblar.

-¡Ah! Tsuro-san! ¿Qué haces?

-Kei, para que el masaje sea mas efectivo te lo tengo que dar directamente sore tu piel, ¿Entiendes?- Y entonces ella despojo por completo a Kei dejandolo completamente desnudo. El por su puesto se puso muy nervioso y vio una pequeña toalla al lado, la tomo rapidamente y cubrio su pene con ella, pero sus nalgas quedaron descubiertas y a la vista de Tsuroko. Ella solo las observo con detalle y una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y mentalmente se dijo:

_-¡Dios Mio!...Que hermoso trasero, por favor Señor el momento que he esperado por fin a llegado, ayudame a que todo salga como lo planee._- Entonces le dijo a Kei.

-Kei, Por favor coloca tus manos en tus muslos.

-¿Asi?----Nota del autor.- Recordemos que kei esta sentado de rodillas y dandole la espalda a Tsuroko.

-Si, muy bien.- Y en ese momento ella abrazo por completo a Kei y atrayéndolo hacia ella y por ende Pegando sus enormes senos en la espalda del muchacho. Kei como ustedes comprenderan, sintio que el corazon casi se le salia por la boca al sentir en su espalda aquellos hermosos senos y se dio cuenta de algo. ELLA NO ESTABA USANDO BRASSIERE. 

-¡Ah! ¡Este……Tsuroko-San…..¿Que…Que haces?- Le dijo MUY nervioso Keitaro. Entonces la hermosa mujer le susurro al oido y le dijo con su angelical voz:

-Shhhh…Tranquilo Kei-kun, voy a tratar de aflojar los huesos de tu columna apretando tu cuerpo unos instantes……Tranquilizate, no te va a doler……te lo prometo.

-¡Ah!...Este…..Si…Mmm..lo que tu digas.- Le dijo Kei incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo, ocasionado mas que nada por sentir en su espalda los senos de ella.

-Okey aquí voy-.- Le dijo Tsuroko y………empezo a presionar el cuerpo de kei con el suyo.

Kei intento relajarse al empezar a sentir la presion que ella le daba a su cuerpo, el cual era muy placentero y que lo obligo a emitir gemidos de placer, pero lo que tampoco pudo dejar de sentir fue el masaje que estaba recibiendo en la espalda por aquellos grandes senos de Tsuroko., y empezo a dialogar mentalmente:

_-¡Ahhh! ¡Dios mio! ¡Puedo sentir sus senos en mis espalda! ¡Dios, que grandes y suaves son! ¡!Virgen Santisima! ¡Pue….puedo sentir los pezones de sus senos! ¡!Ohhhh, Dios! ¡que experiencia tan maravilloso me esta dando ella! Mmmmm!_

Sin embargo Kei estaba tan extasiado en disfrutar del placer que esta recibiendo que no se dio cuenta que "ALGUIEN" empezaba a "Despertar" debido a esa agradable experiencia que el estaba teniedo.

Con el horror reflejado en su rostro Kei se dio cuenta que lentamente estaba teniendo…….. una ereccion. E inmediatamente trato de cubrirla con sus manos, pero…..se dio cuenta de algo. El no podia mover sus manos debido a que Tsuroko lo estaba abrazando por completo e inmovilizandole los brazos, de tal manera que exponia completamente a la vista de ella su ereccion, que cada vez se hacia mas y mas grande.

-¿Qué paso kei-kun? Te noto muy tenso….Por favor…..No te muevas ¿Si?- Le dijo Tsuroko mientras descansaba su cara en el cuello de Kei Y ERA OBVIO que ella ya estaba viendo lo que Kei NO QUERIA que viera. Kei en ese momento entro en un normal estado de panico y nerviosamente le dijo a la Samurai.

-¡Ah! ¡Este Tsuro-San!...Errrr! Creo que deberias soltarme por favor!

-¿Mmmm? ¿Pero por? Aun no termino- Le dijo ella inocentemente y aumentando el nerviosismo del muchacho.

-¡Ah! Es que ….!Ay! Es que yo…Este ….¿Como decirte? ¡Dios! …¡Estoy ..Este!

-¿Teniendo una ereccion? Si……,ya me habia dado cuenta.-Le dijo susurrandole al oido y después le dio un tierno beso en el cuello.

Kei al momento de escuchar lo que le dijo la mujer sintio que se moria de vergüenza pero su cuerpo se estremecio por completo al sentir los hermosos labios de la mujer besandole el cuello y ni que decir de su eraccion, ya que en ese momento se expresaba a su maxima potencia ante la mirada de Tsuroko.

-¡Tsuroko-San!...!Por..Por Favor ya…ya….Sigas ¡Me!...!Me muero de vergüenza! No…..No por favor!...!No quiero que sigas viendo mi ereccion! ¡!No me averguenzes mas, te lo suplico! -Le dijo kei en un estado casi de shock emocional. Sin embargo la mujer no solto y le susurro al oido y tocando con sus labios su oido cuando hablaba.

-Kei…mi amor…..Tu ya sabes que en un par de ocasiones ya he visto despierto a tu "amiguito" Asi que esto no es nada nuevo para mi, ademas supongo que esto es normal…….. ya que el masaje que te estoy dando en la espalda con mis senos es lo que provoca que "El" se "despertara" ¿o no? Y ademas…..Pude sentirlo ya en mis nalgas ¿Recuerdas?

Al escuchar eso Kei sintio que se moria de la vergüenza y no solo por eso, el sentia que habia traicionado la confianza de Tsuroko al demostrarle su lado oscuro de la perversión. Sentiendose totalmente avergonzado por haber sido descubierto por ella empezo a llorar y dijo:

-Tsuroko..!Snif! yo…(Llorando)…Perdoname, ¡Snif! Yo..yo no pude evitarlo…(Llorando)…….Supongo que ahora debes odiarme y yo…yo no te culpo, si tu……Piensas lo peor de mi.-Entonces la hermosa mujer le dijo susurrandole al oido, en un tono muy tranquilo y sin dejar de masajear la espalda de Kei con sus senos.

-Kei, por favor, primero que nada te voy a pedir que te tranquilices y dejes que tu cuerpo se relaje.

-Honestamente Tsuro-san, con este tipo de "masaje" que me estas dando, relajarme es lo ultimo que podria hacer-Le dijo Kei interrumpiendola. Ella dejo escapar una pequeña risa y dijo:

-Shhhhh...solo relajate, olvidate de tu ereccion, solo dejala que fluya.-Entonces ella presono mas su cuerpo con el de Keiy el sintio como todos sus huesos comenzaban a aflojarse y sintiendo una sensación maravillosa.

-Ahhh! Si Tsuroko.san…lo que..digas mmm….. El entonces empezo a disfrutar el masaje y cero por competo los ojos, de hecho el ya no sentia su cuerpo. Tsuroko al ver esto solo sonrio y lentamente separo su mano derecha del cuerpo de Kei, la dirigio a la toalla que el usaba para cubrir su pene y fácilmente la quito Dejando al descubierto y a su vista el pene erecto de muchacho.El por su parte al tener los ojos cerrados por la sensación del masaje no se habia dado cuenta, hasta que………sintio algo suave y sedoso acariciando su pene. Con horror el abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta que la sensación que recibia correspondia a la mano derecha de Tsuroko.

-¡!AHHHHHH! ¡TSUROKO-SAN! ¡QUE…QUE HACES!-Grito el pobre muchacho aterrorizado.

-Tranquilo mi amor-Le dijo y lo empezo a besar en el cuello- Te dije que te iba a dar un masaje completo e tu cuerpo y…..al referirme en TODO tu cuerpo eso, incluye a "nuestro amigo"- Y entonces con suavidad empezo a masajear el pene de Kei.

-¡!AAHHHHHHH!-Fue el grito de placer que Kei dio al sentir esa sensación en su parte mas intima. Y es verdad que el se habia masturnbado en varias ocasiones, pero lo que estaba recibiendo ahora lo elevaba a lmites de placer que el desconocia por completo. El intento liberarse del abrazo de ella, pero tambien se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no le respondia, el masaje que ella le habia dado inmovilizo su cuerpo por completo y dejandolo indefenso ante la hermosa mujer. El entonces hizo lo unico que podia hacer: Cerro los ojos, ordio sus labios y empezo a suplicar a Tsuroko que terminara con eso.

-¡Ahh!...!Ahhhhh!...Tsuro…..Tsuroko-san….ya basta…..por favor….!Oh Dios!...Por favor ya no…..ya no- Y Kei entonces comenzo a llorar.

Tsuruko sin dejar de abrazar a Keitaro sonrio dulcemente y le dijo:

-Kei disculpame por favor, esto no es tu culpa sino mia, después de todas las veces que te provoque al mostrarte mi cuerpo desde que llegue a Hinata y pienso que seria muy cruel de mi parte irme dejarte solo con este "pequeño" problema contigo. Y diciendo esto aumento la velocidad del masaje sobre el pene del muchacho.

¡!AHHHH! Tsuruko-san ¡!Que haces! ¡!Por favor No! Dijo Kei completamente espantado y sin saber que hacer.

-Tranquilo Kei, solo quiero tranquilizar tu ardor sexual que te he provocado todo este tiempo mostrandote mi cuerpo con estas ropas que uso y de lo que ocurrio en el vagon del metro, ¡Perdoname Kei, por favor!...Yo todo eso lo hice….a proposito. –Y ella avergonzada por le que le dijo sepulto su cabeza en el cuello de kei y continuo masajeando su miembro.

Ante esa declaracion de Tsuruko, Keitaro ya no pudo mas, todas sus defensas se habian venido abajo y el contacto de su miembro con la suave y delicada mano de ella llevo a kei a limites de placer que el jamas nunca hubiera imaginado.

Durante los siguientes minutos todo lo que se pudo escuchar en el cuarto era la agitada respiración de Keitaro, esto debido al enorme placer que la mano de Tsuruko estaba dandole a su pene, en otras palabras…. Ella lo estaba masturbando.

-Ah….Ah…..Tsuruko san….Ahh..Ahhh. Era lo unico que Keitaro acertaba a decir.

Tsuruko por su parte en un suave pero firme movimiento atrajo el rostro de Keitaro a sus senos de tal modo que su rostro quedo completamente sepultado en ellos.

Hasta que por fin ella le hablo:

-Keitaro se esto que hago puede ser muy cruel para ti, pero la verdad honestamente desde que te conoci me simpatisaste mucho y con el tiempo que te trate y convivi y al ver cuan noble esras con mi hermana, hizo que finalmente sintiera algo mas por ti, algo mas que una simple amistad, a pesar de ser una mujer casada.

-Tsururo san yo…ahhh…no se que decir yo siempre…..ahhh…. dijo Kei entre gemidos cortados.

Tsuruko acerco su rostro al suyo y le dijo -Shhhh! no digas mas…..Shhhh….relajate y diciendo esto acerco sus labios a los suyos y lo beso tiernamente.

Durante aproximadamente cinco minutos Kei y Tsuruko estuvieron besandose amorosamente, hasta que ella rompio el beso y le dijo a Kei.

-Kei ¿Te gustaria tocar y acariciar mi cuerpo? Estoy seguro que eso tranquilizaria por completo tu ardor sexual.

-Kei que estaba al borde de la locura solo asintio con la cabeza y permitio que las manos de Tsuruko tomaran las suyas y ella las deposito en sus senos. Keitaro empezo a acariciar con temor aquellos hermosos senos. Después Tsuruko con su mano derecho acerco la cabeza de Kei a sus senos y el empezo a besar y succionar sus senos. Tsuruko le dijo: Espera, un momento y se quito la toalla para dejar al descubierto sus hermosos encantos.

-Durante los siguientes cinco minutos Keitaro se dedico a succionar los senos de Tsuruko y fue cuando ambos calleron por completo a la cama, Kei estaba encima de Tsuruko y su frotando su pene contra la vagina de Tsuruko.

Tsuruko entonces rompio el beso y le dijo a keitaro.

-Kei por la reaccion que tuviste al tener tu primera ereccion de tu pene fue por verme el trasero ¿verdad?

Keitaro solo asintio con la cabeza y dijo.- Si Tsuroko san….yo no puede evitarlo, yo…Se que quiza te moleste lo que te voy a decir…..pero ya no puedo ocultarlo ….tu hermoso trasero Oh Dios…Es un deseo erotico para mi, por favor perdoname-Le dijo muy avergonzado.

Tsuruko beso nuevamente a keitaro y al terminar el beso ella se levanto de la cama e hizo que Keitaro tambien se levantara, de modo que ambos estuvieran de frente y le dijo:

-Keitaro ponte de rodillas. Keitaro un poco sorprendido por la peticion de Tsuruko asi lo hizo y entonces Tsuruko le dio la espalda, dejando su enorme y carnoso trasero enfrente del rostro de Keitaro. Y finalmente le dijo con una voz temblorosa.

-Kei….puedes hacer lo..lo..que qui..eras …..con mis nalgas…...yo….no voy a oponer resistencia.-Dijo ella von una voz timida.

-Tsururo san Tsuroro san…….!Oh Dios Mio!-Fue todo lo que Kei pudo decir y coloco sus manos temblorosas en el trasero de Tsuruko y empezo a acariciarlas lenta y suavemente. El con una exitacion indescriptible masajeo y acaricio todo el carnoso trasero, como si no quisiera que alguna parte quedara sin ser tocada. Hasta que un deseo sexual aparecio en su mente y entonces le dijo a ella:

-Tsuro…ko-san me permitirias dejarme….!Gulp!...Este..dejarme besarte tus…..-El ya no pudo continuar cuando sintio la mano derecha de ella posarse en su cabeza y suavemente atrajo la cabeza de el hacia su trasero, hasta que su rostro quedo sepultado entre los cachetes de sus nalgas. Kei en ese momento perdio toda la cordura y razonamiento, su exitacion se elevo al maximo y la lujuria y el deseo se apoderaron de su razon y el empezo a liberar todoas las fantasias sexuales que tenia desde hace tiempo con esa mujer.

El entonces abrazo suavmente por la cintura a la mujer, sepulto su rostro mas en los cachetes de las nalgas de ella y empezo aspirar profundamente el olor del trasero de ella. Después levanto su cara y con sus labios empezo a besar y a lamber su gluteo derecho, como si quisera saber el sabor de esa piel que habia sido la mayor fantasia sexual de ese muchacho. Una vez que termino por completo de saborear aquella deseable piel, realizo el mismo ataque sobre el gluteo izquierdo.

Tsuroko por su parte trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo por lo Kei le estaba haciendo y se dijo a si misma:

_-Ah! ¡Dios Mio! Por favor que todo salga bien ¡Dame la oprtunidad que este muchacho me de el hijo  que tanto deseo y necesito!_

-¡Ahhhh!-Fue el gemido que Kei lanzo cuando termino de saborear el otro gluteo de Tsuroko y entonces comenzo a aspirar el olor de los gluteos nuevamente. Su exitacion no habia parado, de hecho habia aumentado y un nuevo deseo sexual sobre esas nalgas aparecio en su mente el levanto su rostro y con voz temblorosa le dijo a Tsuroko:

-Tsuroko-San…..!Oh Dios! ¿Po….Podria….Me dejarias?…..Este..-Sin embargo ella coloco su mano derecha en su oreja izquierda y comenzo a acariciarla y sin voltear a verlo le dijo:

-Kei, tu y yo ya hemos llegado muy lejos, en este momento mi mayor deseo y felicidad es cumplir todas las fantasias sexuales que has tenido conmigo desde que nos conocimos….Kei por favor….no reprimas tus deseos por favor…..quiero hacerte feliz….porque por fin puedo decirte que…..te amo.

Una lagrima de felicidad corrio por la mejilla de kei y dijo: -Gracias Tsuroko-san y entonces nuevamente sepulto su rostro en las nalgas de ella y comenzo a realizar su nueva fantasia sexual. El ahora coloco sus mano derecha en el gluteode ella y suavemente separo la piel dejando al descubierto el ano de ella y entonces lentamente comenzo a introducir su lengua dentro de ese diminuto orificio.

Al sentir la lengua de keitaro introducirse en su orificio anal, el cuerpo de Tsuruko se cimbro completamente y empezo a moverse un poco nerviosa por la accion de Kei.

_-¡Dios mio! ¡ Su lengua esta penetrando en mi ano! ¿Es correcto esto! Oh! Ahh!Esto jamas me lo habria hecho mi esposo! Sin embargo es para mi una sensacion completamente nueva, Dios! Nunca pense que esto fuera posible!_ Se dijo asi mismo Tsuruko mientras su cuerpo temblaba por las nuevas sensaciones recibidas.

Al sentir los moviemtos nervisos del cuerpo de Tsuruko Kei detuvo sus caricias y miro a Tsuruko y le dijo:

-Tsuruko-san, ¿te molesta lo que hago?

Ella al ver a Keitaro inmediatamente se volteo y se tapo la cara con ambas manos y dijo:

-¡Por favor Keitaro no me veas, que me muero de vergüenza!...Solo…solo te pido que termines lo que me estas haciendo. Le dijo ella con una voz muy timida.

Keitaro solamente sonrio y ya con mas confianza reanudo su ataque sobre el ano de Tsuroko, pero esta vez con mas ímpetu e intensidad.

Durante un buen rato kei se dedico con a penetrar su ano, después nuevamente a succionar, saborear y morder los gluteos de Tsuruko, mientras que con sus manos se dedicaba a acariciar su vagina, ademas de comenzar a penetrarla constantemente con sus dedos.

Tsuruko esta al borde del extasis, pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se mordia los labios para no expulsar un gemido de palcer que pudiera.

_¡Dios mio! ¡No se cuanto tiempo voy a aguantar! ¡Por favor que ya acabe!_ Se decia la casi desfayecente mujer.

Finalmente Kei suspendio su ataque a las nalgas de Tsuruko y solo se mantuvo con su rostro pegado a sus gluteos y respirando profunda y apresuradamente y dijo entre voz cortada:

-Tsuruko san….Tsuruko-san yo…….yo quisiera….por favor

-¿Qué Kei? Dijo ella tambien respirando muy agitadamente y sin despejar las manos de su rostro

Keitaro no le contesto simplemente se levanto la abrazo por la cintura….y coloca su erecto pene entre los glúteos de ella.

_-¡Dios Mio! ¡No, por favor!Eso no!_ -Fue lo que ella se dijo mentalmente al comprender las intenciones de Keitaro.

-Por favor Tsusuro-san….por favor…yo…desde que vi tu trasero la primera vez…en las aguas termanles en Kyoto yo siempre he deseado………por favor…es algo que siempre es deseado hacer . Dijo Kei agitadamente y con una voz suplicante.

-¡Pe…pero kei!Es muy grande! Yo….no creo poder…… y ademas...yo….es decir…mi esposo nunca…..lo que quiero decir…es que yo…..ahi…yo soy…….virgen. Dijo Tsuruko por fin dandole un rostro muy sonrojado a Keitaro.

-Oh!...yo..lo entiendo Tsuruko-san..debi haberlo comprendido mejor….errr…disculpame por lo que te pedi. Dijo Kei con el rostro triste y algo decepcionado y en ese momento empezo a separarse de ella.

Sin embargo al ver el rostro triste de Kei Tsuruko tomo las manos de el y evito que su cuerpo se despegara del ella y le dijo: ¿De verdad esa es tu mayor fantasia sexual …..hacermelo por "ahí", realmente quieres hacerlo?

Al ver el rostro serio de ella Kei solo asintio y bajo la cara de vergüenza y penso:

_-Ella ha de pensar que soy un completo degenerado! ¡Es obvio que se va negar! ¡Maldita sea, en que demonios estaba pensando cuando le pedi esto!_ Se dijo Kei a si mismo y arrepintiendose por lo que se pidio.

-Kei….-Le dijo ella con voz suave y son soltarlo y continuo hablando,-Supongo que aun te preguntas cual fue el motivo de mi visita a Hinata House sin haber anunciado me llegada ¿Verdad?... Bien…la verdadera razon por la que vine es por que,…deseaba verte a ti ya te habia dicho antes, desde que nos conocimos poco a poco empeze a ….enamorarme de ti, sabiendo de antemano que lo nuestro seria imposible, pero eso no impidio que en mi corazon albergara un pequeño espacio para ti….en ocasiones cuando hacia el amor con mi …..esposo….fantasiaba que..lo hago contigo.- Finalizo, y ahora ella era la que bajaba su cara de vergüenza por la confesion que habia hecho a Keitaro.

- Tusuko san yo….no se que decir…yo jamas imagine que tuvieras esos sentimientos por mi, yo….lo unico que puede decirte es que estoy feliz..muy feliz. Le dijo kei muy emocionado y comenzo a llorar de felicidad al momento que la abrazaba. Entonces Tsuroko vovio a hablar.

-Kei tu no sabes la dicha que me produces por haber aceptado mi confesion, ahora yo….me siento mas tranquila y….tambien quiero terminar de explicarte cuales fueron las causas que me motivaron a venir a Hinata house a…. confesarte mis sentimientos.

¿Eh? ¿Causas? Dijo Kei muy intigrado.

-Si veras...Como te dije antes mis sentimientos por ti siempre los he guardado muy en el fondo de mi corazon pero...hace varios dias ocurrio algo...-Tsuruko tomo una profunda respiración y dijo……-Mi marido me……….traiciono. Desde hace dias habia notado una actitud sospechosa con su secretaria, pero yo me negaba a aceptarlo, sin embargo cuando por cuestiones de asuntos de nuestro Dojo yo Sali de la casa a atender algunos asuntos le dije a mi esposo que yo llegaria hasta el dia siguiente a la casa, y yo….le habia mentido.

Tsuruko volvio a tomar una profunda respiración y continuo narrando a Keitaro:

En la noche llegue a la casa, entre sin hacer ruido y escuche ruidos en nuestra alcoba, subi y ahí confirme mis sospechas…-En ese momento Tsuruko comenzo a llorar-…El mi esposo…estaba Snif!..haciendo el amor con su secretaria…Snif! En nuestra cama….en mi casa y yo…yo….-Tsururo simplemente no pido mas, el llanto incontrolable ya no le permitio hablar mas.

Keitaro abrazo fuertemente a ella y empezo a consolarla y a besarla.

-Shh! Ya…ya paso,tranqulizate Tsuruko-San…comprendo la situación por la que estas pasando, solo te digo que yo estoy aquí y que hare todo lo que este a mi alcanze para mitigar tu dolor.

Tsukuro, levanto la mirada le dio a Kei una timida sonrisa y luego lo beso en los labios suavemente pero fue un beso muy prologando, como si quisiera absorver energia de su cuerpo para poder mitigar su dolor. Una vez terminado de besarse Tsukuro le dijo:

-¿Comprendes por que hui de mi casa y llegue intempestivamente aquí? Despues de lo que vi en mi casa sali, sin que mi esposo si hubiera dado cuenta que lo descubri con esa mujer, solo tomo mi bolso que es donde guardo lo indispensable y mi maleta con la cual habia hecho mi viaje, Sali llorando de ahí y lo unico que buscaba era el consuelo de la otra persona que mas amaba en vida.- Y diciendo eso finalmente, echa se abrazo a Keitaro y deposito su cabeza en su pecho. Por un momento ellos solo se abrazaron suavemente buscando darse un consuelo Mutuo.

En esos momentos la mente de Keitaro era un mar de confusiones, todos los eventos que habian ocurrido en los ultimos dias lo habian dejado pasmado. Primero el rechazo de Naru, el cual lo habia dejado triste y decepcionado, después lo courrido con Motoko y su impensable cita con ella y finalmente la llegada de su hermana, Tsuruko confesandole sentimientos qie el JAMAS hubiera pensado que ella tuviera de el.

Pero algo que tenia que era verdad era lo que el le habia dicho, que muy en su interior el la deseaba como objeto de sus fantasias sexuales el dia que la vio desnuda cuando tomaba un baño con Naresuwaga (Ver manga de love hina) en las aguas termanes de su dojo. Y ahora en este momento tenia entre sus brazos a esa mujer completamente desnuda y buscando en el un consuelo de amor. Todo eso provoco que "cierta" persona recuperarar la energia que habia perdido cuando Tsuruko empezo a confensarle a Keitaro su motivo de su llegada a Hinata House.

-Ay! ¡No puede ser!No ahora, que Tsuruko esta en esta situacion! ¡Maldita sea que va pensar de mi!

Obviamente al estar abrazados y con los cuerpos muy pegados Tsuruko pudo sentir "algo" entre sus piernas e inmediatamente comprendio de que se trataba y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y miro a Keitaro. Keitaro por su parte se sonrojo completamente

-Uh! Yo…Disculpame Tsuruko san…se que este no es el momento, después de lo que…..me has dicho…solo que…bueno….volvi a perder el control de mi mismo yo…Dijo un keitaro completamente desconcertado.

Tsuruko coloco un dedo en los labios de Kei y le dijo:

-Veo…. o mejor deberia decir... _Siento _que a tu "amiguito" le gustaria volver a donde nos habiamos quedado antes de mi confesion ¿verdad?

-Eh…bueno yo…este.- Dijo keitaro un poco nervioso

-Tsuruko beso a Keitaro esta vez mas apasionadamente y al terminar le susurro al oido y le dijo:

-Keitaro nada me haria mas feliz en la vida en estos momentos que cumplir tu _fantasia_ que tienes conmigo.

Kei se quedo impactado por lo que Tsuruko le dijo y su cuerpo se cimbro de pies a cabeza cuando sintio la suve y tersa mano de ella acariciando su pene el cual se puso completamente erecto al sentir la caricia.

-Ahh! …Tsuruko-san…..Ahh! –Kei empezo a gemir de placer y tambien de emocion por lo que Tsuruko le _iba a permitir hacerle_ en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Tsuruko nuevamente le susurro al oido y le dijo: -Kei por favor se gentil conmigo…recuerda que por "ahí" va a ser…….mi primera vez.- y ella empezo a besarle la lengua y el cuello.

Kei se encontraba gimiendo de placer por las caricias proporcionadas por esa hermosa mujer, hasta que ella nuevamente le hablo y dijo sen dejar de besarlo y continuando sus caricias en su pene:

-Kei, mi bolso esta cerca de ti pasamelo por favor.

-Si, oh! Ahh!..que esta a un lado de ti Tsuruko-San….Ahh!..¿por..hmm! que?

Sin soltar a Kei Tsuroko saco un pequeño bote de crema para las manos y comenzo a untarle la crema al pene de Keitaro. Kei se sorprendio y con al mirada interrogo a Tsuroko.

-Es para que tu "amigo" pueda entrar con mayor facilidad a "tu sabes donde" –Le dijo al oido y con una risita infantil.

Kei continua disfrutando el masaje en su pene hasta que Tsuruko lo miro fijamente a la ojos y le dijo:

-Kei, mi amor tomame, es lo mas deseo en estos momentos- y dicho esto Tsuruko se volteo de espaldas dejando a la altura del erecto pene de Kei sus hermosas nalgas.

-Tsuro-san- Fue todo lo que el muchacho pudo decir entonces suavemente abrazo a ella por su cintura y lentamente empezo a intrudicir la punta de su miembro en ese diminuto orificio. Tsuroko entonces al sentir el miembro de Kei se concentro mentalmente y aflojo lo mas que pudo sus nalgas para permitir que el miebro de Kei pudiera entrar con la menor dificultad posible y penso:

_-Dios Mio….perdoname por lo que voy a hacer…se que esto puede parecer inmoral y obseno…..pero en verdad deseo hacer feliz a este muchacho….es lo que mas deseo y tambien quiero que el me haga feliz y……….me de el hijo que tanto deseo._ -Y en ese momento ella comenzo a sentir como el miembro de Kei comenzaba a penetrarla lentamente. Ella mordio los labios y un ultimo pensamiento se formo en su mente:_--Señor…por favor dame fuerzas para soportar el dolor._

Kei por su parte tenia completamente abrazada a Tsuroko por la espalda y lentamente empezo a introducir su pene, buscando no lastimar mucho a ella. Entonces gracias a la crema que tenia embarrada en su pene y a la accion de que ella habia aflojado los musculos de sus nalgas el pene de Kei pudo entrar facilmente y de un ardiente empujon logro introducirlo por completo, hasta que sus testiculos tocaron sus gluteos.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Dios! –Fue el gemido que Kei dio apretando los dientes al sentir la presion que el ano de ella le daba a su pene.

-¡Tsuroko-San! ¡Ah, ¡Ahh! –Fue lo unico que salia de la boca del muchacho mientras metia y sacaba su mienbro del orificio anal de ella. Kei sentia enloquecer de placer y el saber que era el primer hombre que disfrutaba la virginidad anal de ella lo exitaba de una increible manera que comenzo a meter y a sacar mas rapidamente su ardiente miembro.

Tsuroko por suparte hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no gritar de dolor y solo emitia gimidos cortos y largos para mitigar su dolor y hacerle creer a Kei que ella no esta sufriendo mucho daño.

-_¡Ayy! ¡Ayy! ¡Dios! ¡Por favor ayudame a aguantar el dolor! ¡No permitas que mi dolor desanime a Kei a seguirme haciendo lo que mas a anhelado de mi!-_Se decia mentalmente la mujer. Kei por su parte pensaba:

_-¡Oh Dios Mio! ¡Por favor que esto no sea un sueño! ¡Oh gracias señor por concederme este placer que solo pense que viviria en sueños! Ah! Ahhh! Aaaahhhhh!_.

Y asi, de esta manera, durante los siguientes 15 minutos lo unico que se escuchaba en esa habitacion eran los gemidos y las respiraciones de dos personas una que buscaban el amor y la comprensio y otro que buscaba la satisfaccion de su lado oscuro del deseo. Hasta que finalmente el sufrimiento de la mujer termino con la satisfaccion final del muchacho.

-¡!TSUROKO!- Fue el grito que Kei dio cuando por fin logro consumar su acto y sintiendo como su _escencia_ salia de su miembro y dandole una onda de placer innimaginable. El entonces con su pene aun adentro de ella la sujetaba fuertemente y descansaba su cabeza en el cuello de Tsuroko. Entonces empezo a besarla en el cuello y a decirle palabras de amor y de agradecimiento. Ella siplemente comenzo a acariciar su rostro y adarle besos en su mejila. Y entonces le dijo:

-No Kei, gracias a ti por permitirte hacerte feliz, no sabes cuanto desee que llegara este momento. –Entonces ambos calleron en la cama. Kei estaba encima de Tsuroko y ambos abrazados empezaron a besarse ardientemente hasta que se cansaron.

--MEDIA HORA MAS TARDE.---

Kei descansaba su rostro en el pecho de Tsuroko y acariciaba uno de sus hermosos pechos y seguia agradeciendole a Tsuroko con lagrimas en los ojos por haberle mostrado por primera vez los caminos del placer. Ella por su parte le agradecia a Kel el haberle entrgado a ella su virginidad varonil yseguieron besandose y acariciandose, hasta que ella hablo.

-Kei ¿De verdad quieres hacerme feliz?

-Claro Tsuroko-San!...Por favor….Pideme lo que sea.

-Hazme de nuevo el amor- Y le dio un ardiente beso nuevamente y Kei le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Pero Kei, ahora quiero que me hagas el amor de la manera normal, es decir, quiero me penetres en mi vagina ¿Si?

-Tsuroko-san, gracias por darme tanta felicidad. Lagrimas cayeron en el rostro de la samarai y un beso callo a kei. Cuando de pronto el muchacho le dijo algo preocupado.

-Ah! ¡Tsuroko-San Espera! Mmmm……Creo que tengo un problema

-¿Un problema? ¿A que te refieres? –Le dijo muy preocupada.

-Yo…Este..No traigo……Proteccion- Dijo muy apenado.

-¿Proteccion? Ah! Ya entiendo! Te refieres a que no tienes ……Condones ¿Verdad?

El asintio con la cabeza avergonzado. Pero Tsuroko le acaricio el rostro y le dijo:

-No te preocupes en estos momentos estoy en mi etapa segura, no hay riesgo alguno de….Bueno tu sabes.

El le sonrio y lentamente empezo a introducir su erecto pene en la vagina de ella y el comenzo a experimentar el verdadero camino de hacer el amor con una mujer, ya que la experiencia anterior sola habia servido para satisfacer sus instintos de lujuria y perversión.

_-Kei, perdoname por mentirte.–_Se dijo a si misma la samurai y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos y buscando quedar bien acoplada a Kei lo abrazo con todoas sus fuerzas y con sus piernas lo apreso por la cintura para poder lograr una consumación perfecta.

Nuevamente la siguiente media hora solo se escucharon gemidos de placer de dos personas que en ese dia descubrieron que el amor si era merecido para ellos a pesar de las diversas desgracias que habian sufrido por parte de los seres que según ellos creian que los amaban, pero ahora todos ellos habian quedado en el pasado y solo disfrutaban del presente.

Después de la media hora de placer ambos dormian abrazados el uno al otro con una gran sonrisa en los rostros de ambos.

Afuera la lluvia comenzo a ceder y la naturaleza volvia a estar en paz.

CONTINUARA.

Proximo Capitulo: Tsuroko le indica a kei los ultimos detalles para poder conquistar el coraon de Motoko. Cuyo titulo sera **"¿Aceptarias ser mi Novia?"**


	8. Chapter 8

**La Conquista del Amor de Motoko (1ra parte)**

Eran las 9:00 PM cuando Keitaro comenzo a abrir los ojos al sentir una mano acariciando su pelo. El al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que esta descansando su cabeza en dos hermosos senos, grandes,redondos y suaves como la seda. Entonces levanto la vista y el rostro de una hermosa mujer que le sonria de una manera amorosa.

-Tsuro-san- Fue todo lo que dijo, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos en e inmediatamente comenzo a abrazar a la belleza que estaba con el y le dijo entre lagrimas.

-¡Tsuroko-san, Tsuroko-san ¡Snif! Gracias! Gracias Por hacerme comprender que esto no fue un hermoso sueño! Gracias por hacerme feliz! ¡Oh Dios, te juro que esto nunca lo olvidare! ¡Snif!-Y continuo llorando de felicidad y abrazandola.

La hermosa samurai no pudo evitar derramar una solitaria lagrima de uno de sus hermosos ojos, abrazo a Kei y le dijo:

-Kei, yo soy quien deberia agradecerte, hoy tu tambien me hiciste feliz y me enseñaste una sensaciones que desconocia por completo, me hiciste el eamor de una manera que……no pense que fuera posible y lo mas importate…..me quitaste el dolor y sufrimiento que me corazon tenia desde…que abandone Kyoto. Entonces se abrazaron lo mas fuerte que pudieron y asi estuvieron por casi cinco minutos hasta que ella hablo.

-Kei, daria cualquier cosa por estar asi toda la noche, pero….debemos irnos en Hinata ya deben estar preocupados por nosotros. Al escuchar eso Kei hizo un gemido de molestia pero entendio que la samurai tenia la razon.

-Si Tsuroko-San lo que tu digas. Y asi sin decir palabra alguna ambos se vistieron y se dispusieron a abandonar el cuarto. Ya cuando estaban en la puerta Tsuroko tomo a Kei por el cuello y le dio un ardiente beso en el cual sus lenguas terminaron saboreandose unos a otros y dejando al pobre muchacho sin aliento y le dijo:

-Esto es para que estes seguro de que lo que paso entre nosotros no fue un sueño.- Kei sonrio y abrazandola por la cintura le dijo:

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –Ella se lo quedo mirando y ella le dijo -¿Si?

-Yo quisiera….Errr…Tener un recuerdo tuyo de esta noche-Le dijo sonrojandose.

-¿Un recuerdo? Mmmmm………¿Y que podria ser Sr. Urashima?- le dijo pegando su nariz a la de el

Kei se sonrojo y le dijo lentamente-¿Me…..Digo….Si se puede…..¿Me regalas…..tus……pantaletas?

Al escuchar eso la samurai se sonrojo, pego su cabeza a su cuello y le susurro al oido:

-¿Mis…..pantaletas?...Mmmmmm………….Pero Kei…….Si te entrego mis pantaletas, este…..Se me va a ver todo. Recuerda que mi vestido es transparente y si salgo sin ellas…….Alla afuera todos los pervertidos van a vir _mi parte_ mas intima y yo……….Me sentiria muy incomada ya que…. la unica persona que acepto que me la vea-En ese momento ella lo abrazo y repego su cuerpo al de el y le dijo- Eres tu-Le dijo con voz sensual y haciendo temblar al muchacho de la emocion.

-¡Oh!...Este gracias Tsuroko-San por lo que me dijiste y este…..Si, tienes razon, disculpame.- Le dijo el haciendola comprender que tiene razon, sin embargo el tono de desilusión en su voz y la decepcion en el rostro de Kei la hicieron cambiar de opinión y le dijo sin soltarlo.

-Sin embargo, ahora ya es de noche y no creo que asi se me vea todo, y si me prestas tu Sueter para amarrarmelo a mi cintura, bueno…..podre quedar protegida de las miradas de los lujuriosos. Okey Kei….te las regalo, son tuyas.

Al escuchar eso pudo sentir como el muchacho comenzaba a temblar de la emocion y con voz muy nerviosa le dijo:

-¿En…..serio..Tsuroko-San?- Ella sonriendole asintio con la cabeza y el muy emocionado la abrazo nuevamente y le dijo- Gracias, Gracias Tsuroko-San.- Ella corresondio el abrazo y el dijo al oido.

-Bueno Kei, mi amor……..Toma mis pantaletas

-Ah!...¿Me dejas…..Quitaterlas?

-Claro.- Entonces Kei se puso de rodillas y con sus manos temblando empezo a meter sus manos entre la falda de ella buscando su prenda mas intima, pero al hacerlo se didico a manosear las hermosos muslos de seda de ella. Tsuroko al sentir la sensación solo cerro sus ojos y con sus manos empezo a acariciar la cabeza de Kei. Finalmente sus manos alcanzaron lo que buscaba. La panraleta de Tsuroko esa de tipo Bikini color Blanca y bordeada con licra en las orillas se podria decir que de talla mediana, pero era imposible para esa prenda poder cubrir por completo la cadera de la samurai, de modo que de la entrepierna de la mujer una parte de su vello pubico salia de la pantaleta y una muy respetable parte de sus gluteos quedaban al descubierto. Kei al ver semejante espectáculo no pudir comenzar a exitarse nuevamente y una erotica idea surgio en su mente. Entonces con su mano Derecha comenzo a acariciar la parte de la pantaleta que cubria la vagina de la mujer. Tsuroko al sintir la sensación solo solto una infantil risita. Pero en ese momento Kei con sus dedos comenzo a introducir la tela de la pantaleta en la vagina de la mujer.

-¡!AAHHHH!...KEI…¿Qué……QUE HACES!-Le dijo la samurai sorprendida por la accion del muchacho.

-¡Este, perdoname Tsuroko-San..Pero …!Por favor! …..Yo..Yo….quiero que tus pantaletas…..tengan tu olor. Por favor ¿Si?-Le dijo Kei con una mirada suplicante.

-Pero yo…..Este….Oookeyyy, pero con cuidado por favor, recuerda que esa es mi parte _Mas sensible_ ¿De acuerdo? – El le dio una gran sonrisa y lentamente comenzo a metar la tela en la region humeda de la mujer. Ella solo cerro los ojos al sentir como era penetrada con los dedos de Kei y penso:

_-¡Vaya con este pequeño pervertido¡ ¿Me pregunto si asi seran todos los jovencitos de su edad? Y ademas…._-Sin embargo ella no pudo continuar con su monologo mental ya que una nueva sensación en sus nalgas la hizo pegar un brinco y abriendo lo ojos muy grandes le dejo a Kei.

-¡KEEEIIII!...¿Y AHORA QUE HACESSS?-Le dijo MUY sorprendida la mujer.

-Yo….yo…..Por…favor….Tsuroko-San ¿Es…mucho…Este….pedirte….Si….me dejas….…que tu Pantaleta…Mmmm…¿Me dejas que tu pantaleta tenga _Tus dos olores?_-Le dijo con la clasica mirada nipona que semeja a los ojos de un cachorrito lagrimeando. Al escuchar eso la hermosa mujer solo se lo quedo viendo con los ojos y con su boca MUY abiertos y solo atino a estampar su mano izquierda en su rostro y le dijo sin quitar su mano le dijo le dijo:

-Eeeesstaaa bieeennn………Peero…te voy a a pedir….un gran favor…….¿Entiendes?

-Este…Si Tsuroko-san..Lo que tu digas Mmm….¿Que es?

Ella entonces quito su mano de su rostro se agacho, se puso cara a cara con el con una mirada muy seria y con su mano derecha tomo su oreja y se la jalo no muy fuerte pero si provacandole una ligera molestia y le dijo con un tono ligeramente molesto:

-Solo te voy a pedir algo kei……HAZLO, PERO HAZLO CON MUUUCHOOO CUIDADO, RECUERDA QUE _ESA_ PARTE DE MI CUERPO LA TENGO MUY, PERO MUY LASTIMADA Y ADOLORIDA Y…..SUPONGO QUE NO TENGO QUE RECORDARTE CUAL FUE EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL MI ANO ESTA EN ESE ESTADO! Mmmmm…….¿Podrias hacerme ese pequeñisimo favor……amorcito?- Finalizo con su hermosa sonrisa que hacia que el corazon de Kei se derritiera pero con una mirada MUY seria.

Kei al escuchar lo que ella le dijo se puso color tomate elevado a la quinta potencia y muy avergonzado agacho la cabeza y con voz muy suave le dijo a ella:

-Si Tsuroko-San……Gracias yo…..este….creo que mejor no lo hago…..-Sin embargo no pudo continuar ya que la mujer tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo obligo a mirarlo a su cara y le dijo:

-Kei, mi amor, tampoco es para que te pongas asi, tu bien sabes que a mi nada me hace mas feliz que cumplir las fanstasias sexuales que tienes conmigo, siplemente meteme la pantaleta "Ahí" con mucho cuidado ¿Si?- Le dijo pero su mirada seria habia sido cambiada por una mirada cariñosa y llena de ternura y para finalizar le dio un beso "De piquito" en los labios. Kei le agradecio con la mirada y una gran sonrisa entonces ella separo su rostro de el, volvio a apoyar su espalda en la pueta del cuarto y cerro los ojos. Kei ya mas confiado entonces, comenzo con mucho cuidado a introducir con su dedo la fina tela de la pantaleta en el orificio anal de ella lo mas que pudo. Tsuroko al comenzar a sentir nuevamente las penetraciones con los dedos de Kei en sus partes intimas cerro mas fuertes las ojos, se mordio los labios y apoyo sus manos en la cabeza de Kei y penso:

-_¡Ay Dios!...Lo que tengo que pasar por hacer feliz a este jovencito…..!Oh!...Mmmmm….espero que esto le de animos y confianza para que conquiste el corazon de mi hermana. Ahhh!_

Kei por su parte esbozo una sonrisa al ver como la tela de pantalenta comenzaba a tener una mancha de humedad, producto de los jugos vaginales que se habian impregnado en ella.

-Ahhgg! Fue el gemido que ella no pudo evitar dar y se sonrojo completamente y penso

_-¡Ay Dios Mio que pena!_ Y nuevamente se mordio los labios. Sin embargo ese gemido provoco que las defensas de Kei calleran por completo y su pene nuevamente se puso erecto y lastimando al muchacho debido en la posición en que se encontraba (de rodillas). Kei se mordio los labios y continua presionando la tela en las partes intimas de ella hasta que por fin considero que la pantaleta tenia completamente impregnado _los olores de las partes intimas_ de al Samurai. Ella al dejar de sentir las penetraciones lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Entonces comenzo a comenzo a sentir como su panteleta comenzaba a deslizarse entre sus piernas hasta llegar a sus tobillos y penso:_-Ya me la esta quitando_- Entonces levanto sus pies para que Kei retirara por completo esa prenda. Entonces agacho la cabeza para verlo y le dijo a Kei: -¿Listo Kei, ya estas contento?

-Errr……Si Tsuroko-San…yo….este…..Gracias por regalarme tu pantaleta-Le dijo el con la voz muy agitada, sudando y entonces coloco la pantaleta de ella entre su entrepierna y cubriendola con ambos manos y con la cabeza agachada sin atreverse a verla de frente. La mujer al ver el estado en que se encontraba Kei inmediatamente sospecho que le estaba pasando al muchacho y le dijo acaricianole el rostro y obligandolo a que lo viera a la cara y le dijo:

-Kei, amor ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

-¡No nada Tsuroko-san! ¡Te lo juro!-Le dijo inútilmente tratando de engañarla.

-¿Ah si? Entonces quita tus manos de tu entrepierna-Le dijo ella y arqueando los ojos.

-Pe…pe…pero es que yo……-Pero ante la mirada que la samurai le estaba dando el dio un suspiro de resignacion y quito sus manos dejando al descubriendo la enorme protuberancia que salia de su pantalón.

Tsuroko al ver esto comenzo a acariciar cariñosamente su cabello y le dijo a kei.

-Kei amorcito Ya estas caliente y exitado de nuevo ¿Verdad?

El se supersonrojo y con un nerviosiso en su voz le dijo a ella:

-¡Discúlpame Tsuroko san! Pero…Pero ¡No hay problema! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! ¿Verdad? ¡No te preocupes yo me aguanto! Y….Y….-Pero ella lo interrumpio:

-¿Con tu "amigo" en ese "Estado"? Honestamente Kei conociendote, en este momento debes de estar sufriendo mucho ¿O me equivoco?

Kei agacho nuevamente la cabeza y le dijo.- Este…..Si, pero es mi culpa al esta manoseando no pude evitar exitarme nuevamente…..fue mi culpa, discupame por favor.-Le dijo con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad. La hermosa mujer al ver el estado en que se encontraba Kei lanzo un suspiro de resignacion y mirando a su reloj le dijo.

-Bueno, en fin. Parece que aun tenemos tiempo sufiente.

-¿Eh? ¿Tiempo suficiente para que Tsuroko-san? –Le dijo muy intrigado.

-Para tranquilizar a tu "amigo" tontin-Le dijo rascandole la cabeza como si Kei fuera un cachorrito de perro.

-¿Quie….quieres decir que…que podemos…….hacerlo de nuevo?-Le dijo con u tono nervioso pero YA MUY exitado.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres?-Le dijo arqueando un ojo y dandole una mirada seria y cruzando la manos e su pecho.

-¡SI! ¡SI QUIERO, POR FAVOR!-Le dijo con desesperación al momento que la abrazaba por la cintura y sepultaba su cara en su pecho. La samurai solo esbozo una sonrisa al ver el rostro de desesperación del muchacho.Y entonces con sus mano empezo a desabrochar los pantalones de el y después introdujo su mano derecha y empezo a acariciar con su sedosa mano el miembro erecto de kei y prvocando que el muchacho lanzara un gemido de placer.

-¡AAHHHH! ¡Dios…Mio! –El entonces abrazo a Tsuroko con mas fuerza y siguio gimiendo y temblando de placer. Ella lo estuvo masturbando casi 3 minutos y Kei se dedicoa manosear la parte que mas lo exitaba de ella, o sea, sus nalgas. Entonces ella dejo de acariciar su miembro y le dijo:

-Kei levantame la falda y penetrame.

-¿De pie?

-Si mi amor, recuerda que cuando me penetraste mi….bueno tu sabes "que", lo ….hiciste de pie. ¿Recuerdas? Bueno ahora quiero sentir la "otra" sencion de la misma manera ¿Comprendes? ¡Y asi ahorramos timepo! Ji, ji, ji!- Finalizo con su clasica risita infantil.

-Lo que tu digas Tsuroo-san.-Le dijo muy contento y entonces suavemente comenzo a levantar su falda y dejando aldescubierto sus hermosos muslos. Kei al ver esas carnes hizo que su exitacion se elevara al maximo y sientiendo que su miembro iba a explotar lo coloco en la parte mas intima de su amada y lentamente comenzo a penetrarla. La hermosa mujer al sentir la penetración abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su Romeo y abrio sus piernas para después apretar sus piernas con las de Kei y de esat manera ambos quedaron prensados el uno al otro. Entonces kei empezo a meter y a sacar su miembro del sagrado orificio de la mujer.

-Mmmmmmmm!..-fue el gemido que lanzo ella y mordio sus labios de felicidad y susurrandole al oido le dijo:

-Keeeiiiiiiii…………..Mmmmmmmm…..!Me haces tan felizzzzz!- Y comenzo a meter su lengua en su oido. Esa sensación mas que exitar a kei lo lleno de onda de felicidad. Recordemos que todo el tiempo antes de que Tsuroko llegara a Hinata el siempre fue objeto de burlas, golpes y humillaciones por parte de Naru y ……de Motoko. Y ahora las muestras de cariño que recibia de esa hermosa mujer lo hacian llorar de felicidad. Sin embargo su llanto fue escuchado por el sensible oido de la samurai y le dijo:

-Kei, que pasa? ¿Aca….!oh!..so estas lloran…!Ah!..do?- Le dijo entrecortando su voz debido a la penetracion que Kei le hacia.

-¡Snif! Si Tsuroko-san, (sollozo) Lloro, pero de felicidad, ¡Snif! Desde que llegaste a Hinata mi miserable vida a dado un giro de 180 grados ¡Snif! Antes todo era odios, humillaciones por parte de Naru y…..tu hermana, pero ahora me has dado una felicidad que pensaba que estaba negada para mi y ademas me ayudaste a ganarme la simpatia de tu hermana ¡Dios te Bendiga Tsuroko-san! Y Kei abrazo con mas fuerza a la mujer, aumento la rapidez de sus penetraciones y sepulto su rostro en el cuello de la mujer.

Ante tal declaracion de amor y cariño ella no pudo decir nada, solo abrazo a Kei con todas sus fuerzas y empezo a besarlo amorosamente. Y asi siguieron por un uen rato hasta que un gemido de placer por parte del muchacho le indico a ella que Kei estaba satisfecho. Después permanecieron abrazados y en la habitación solo se escuchaban sus agitadas respiraciones. Finamente ella hablo:

-Kei, disculpame por no contestastarte esa maravillosa declaracion que me hiciste, yo tambien tengo que agradecerte lo feliz que me has hecho y me has dado un nuevo motivo para vivir y ver la vida con optimismo y después de esto, solo quiero verte a ti y a mi hermana como una pareja que vivan muy feliz y te aseguro que yo tambien lo sere. Finalizo la mujer y dandole un corto beso en los labios y recargando su cabeza en su pecho. Y entonces ella penso:

-_¡Ay Kei! Perdoname por no decirte que el motivo por el cual tengo enormes deseos para vivir ……..es el hijo que me vas a dar. Perdoname por no decirte que ahora es mi perdiodo perfecto para poder quedar…….embarazada._

El entonces se quedo viendo con seriedad a ella y le dijo:

-Se perfectamente que a tu hermana la amare con pasion y deseo….Si es que me acepta, pero, quisiera preguntarte algo.

-¿Si?-Le dijo sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-Mmmmm…….En caso de que la relacion que deseo tener con tu hermana Mmmm…….no funcionara ¿Me darias una oportunidad de que tu y yo lo intentaramos? –Ella se lo quedo viendo muy serieamente y con una duda en sus ojos y le dijo:

-Kei por favor no dudes ni un instante que no funcionara la relacion que tu y mi hermana van a tener, yo se perfectamente ya siente algo por ti, pero por la timidez de ella, pienso que lo suyo va a tardar un poco, asi que no te desesperes por favor.- El asintio con la cabeza y ella continuo hablando.- Y…..Con respecto a lo segundo te voy a decir algo: Cuando venia para Hinata mi intencion era demostrarte que a pesar de la diferencias de nuestras edades yo podria ser la mujer ideal para ti. Mi esperanza radicaba en que Narusegawa te siguiera tratando mal y con el amor que yo te iba a ofrecer caerias fácilmente en mis brazos. Kei – Le dijo ella - ¡Mi intencion era seducirte y llevarte a vivir conmigo a Kyoto!.. Pero no conte con que alguien se me habia adelantado…..Mi propia hermana. Y…..honestamente pienso que seras más feliz con una muchacha de tu misma edad y que ademas es…..Pura e inocente. Pero creeme en el remoto caso de que lo suyo no funcionara…..yo vendre por ti.

-Tsuroko-San yo...No se que decir….este-Pero su dialogo fue interumpido por un corto beso.

-Kei amor, Ahora si ya es muy tarde…Este……¿Podrias _Salir_ de mi?-Le dijo con una sonrisa amorosa

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, Per…Perdon!- Dijo con nerviosismo Kei y suavenete saco su miembro de ella. Tsuroko entonces saco de su bolso pañuelos desechables y ambos comenzaron a limpiarse sus partes intimas.

-Okey Kei ya vamonos, este…¿Me prestas su sweter para amarrarlo a mi cintura recuerda que no traigo….Tu ya sabes que-Le dijo con una coqueta sonrisa.

El trago saliva al oir ese comentario y le entrego su Sweter a Tsuroko. Al bajar a la recepcion afortunadamente no habia gente. Ella se acerco a al recepcionista quien era una simpatica viejecita quien noto la cara de felicidad y satisfacion que la hermosa Tsuroko tenia y le dijo tranqulimente:

-Veo que viene muy contenta, cuando veo asi mis clientes entiendo que todo fue de maravilla ¿Verdad?- Finalizo con una picara Sonrisa. Tsuroko al escuchar eso inmediatamente abrazo a Kei por la cintura y le dijo a la viejecita:

-¡Ay si! ¡Tiene toda la razon! ¡Mi Kei en verdad fue muy maravilloso alla arriba! ¡Tan ardiente y apasionado! ….Mmmmm…….!La juventud es un divino Tesoro!.-Entonces ella acerco su rostro al de la viejecita y le dijo con voz suave.

-¿Y sabe que? Me hizo el amor de una manera……._Por donde crei que no fuera posible_.-Finalizo haciendole un guiño con un ojo.

La Sra. Parecio comprender lo que Tsuroko le dijo y solo le correspondio con una picara sonrisa. Ante semejante declaracion Kei se puso color tomate a la quinta potencia y queria que la tierra se lo tragara. Finalmente ambos salieron del hotel abrazados, pero Kei iba con la cabeza agachada de la vergüenza, esto lo noto la samurai quien le dijo:

-Kei ¿Ocurre algo?

-No Tsuroko solo que…..me avergonze por lo que le dijiste a la Sra.

Ella entonces se detuvo y lo obligo a que lo mirara al rostro levantandole su cara con una mano y le dijo:

-Kei simplemente lo que le dije a la Sra. Fue unicamente la verdad , que lo que paso alla arriba fue una experiencia que jamas olvidare en mi vida.

-¿En serio? ¡Oh Gracias Tsuroko-san!-Le dijo muy emocionado, entonces ella se acerco a su oido y le susurro:

-Nunca voy a olvidarlo, aunque una de las _formas_ en como me hiciste el amor…..Me doliera mucho. Finalizo dandole un corto beso en la mejilla y dejando al pobre muchacho completamente avergonzado de nuevo.

-¡TAXIIII!- Fue el grito que Tsuroko dio, sacando de sus pensamientos a Kei.

Y asi, ambos abordaron el taxi que los llevo de regreso a Hinata, y en el tiempo que duro el viaje Tsuroko estuvo aconsejando a Kei de cómo prepar su segunda cita romantca con su hermana. El por su parte estaba muy emocionada y escuchaba con detenimiento y cuidado todos los sabios consejos de la mujer, hasta que por fin empezaron a entrar a territorio de Hinata.

Sin embargo una cuadra antes de llegar a hinata ella le pidio al taxista que aquí se bajaban. Kei se sorprendio por eso, pero no dijo nada. Entonces empezaron a caminar. Kei no pudo mas y le pregunto a ella por que bajaron antes de llegar a Hinata y ella le contesto:

-¡Ah es muy facil Kei! ¿No te has preguntado lo que las chicas podrian pensar si me vieran llegar con este vestido? Ademas notarian que no traigo…ropa interior? Mmmm……Supongo que no es necesario decirte lo que te pasaria a ti.

-Kei trago saliva y el terror se apodero de su ser al tener imágenes de las horribles muertes que le darian Naru y Motoko. Y muy espantado le dijo:

-¡Madre Mia! ¡Se me olvido por completo! ¡Tsuroko-san ¿Qué vamos a hacer!-Le dijo el completamente aterrorizado.

Ella solo lo abrazo y le dio su sonrisa que hacia que Kei se tranquilizara y le dijo:

-¡No te preocupes! Tengo todo solucionado…Mira ahí esta la casa de Te de tu tia. Vamos a ir a la parte posterior donde hay una pequeña bodega donde almacena los alimentos y las bebidas, pero con mucho cuidado y en silencio para que no nos descubran ¿Entendiste?

El solo asintio con la cabeza y asi lo hicieron amparados por las sombras de la noche. Ya adentro de la bodega Tsuroko saco una bolsa que tenia escondidas entre las cajas de almentos y le dijo a Kei:

-Kei volteate de espaldas por que voy a quitarme el vestido. Mira no es que me averguenze de que me veas desnuda ya que seria una estupidez de mi parte después de lo que hicimos. Simplemente quiero evitar que a tu "Amigo" se le alborote la hormana y….. ¡Termines violandome aquí mismo! ¿Comprendes? –Le dijo con una picara sonrisa y haciendo que por enesima ocasión Kei tomara un color tomate en su rostro.

-Este…..Si Tsurko-san…Lo que tu digas- Fue todo lo que dijo y se volteo de espaldas.

-Okey Kei ya puedes votear!-Le dijo ella. Kei entonces se dio cuenta que ella usaba su tradicional ropaje de sacerdotisa, la camisa blanca y su pantalón rojo.

-Bueno vamos a Hinata y cuando las chicas comienzen con el interrogatorio de donde estabamos tu no digas nada, dejame que yo sea quien hable ¿Entendiste?

-Si Tsuroko-san.- Le dijo ya mas calmado y asi, ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras que conducian a la mansión de Hinata House.

Ahora ubiquemos horas antes en Hinata cuando Shinobu colgo el telefono después de su conversación con Tsuroko.

HINATA HOUSE CUATRO HORAS ANTES.

-Shinobu colgaba el telefono y suspiro aliviada.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Kitsune.

-¡Ah! Era Tsuroko-san. ¡Motoko-sempai!- Le dijo a la practicante de Kendo quien estaba en la sala con las demas "Hinata girls". Todas, exepto Naru, qien al llegar a Hinata se encerro en su cuarto, al parecer todavía molesta por la discusión que tuvo con Motoko.

-¿Si Shinobu?

-Llamo por telefono tu hermana.

-¡Ah mi hermana! ¿Dónde esta? ¡Ya estoy muy preocupada por ella y esta maldita lluvia no deja de parar!

-Tranquilizate. Ella esta bien, se encuentara sana y salva en el centro comercial Yodobashi. Y ademas ¿Qué crees? ¡Esta con Keitaro sempai!- Finalizo con su tierna sonrisa (Marca registrada) que refleja el significado de la ternura e inocencia.

Motoko al escuchar eso suspiro aliviada, sin embargo abrio sus ojos muy grandes y se levanto rapidamente cuando su cerebro pudo comprender las ultimas palabras de Shinobu.

-¡!¿QUEEEEE! ¿QUE ESTA CON QUIEN?-Termino gritando la samurai, haciendo que la pobre niña se espantara.

-¡Oh vaya con nuestro casero! ¡No conforme con tener una cita con Motoko, Ahora anda de coqueto con la hermana mayor! ¡Quien lo viera! ¡Tan timido que se veia! –Dijo Kitsune y esbozo su cinica sonrisa y haciendo que la "Kendo-Girl" literalmente explotara.

-¡!ARRGHHHHH! –Fue el grito furioso que ella dio y entonces Shinobu sacando mucho valor de su corazon le dijo a ella.

-¡Motoko sempai, tranquilizate por favor! ¡Y escucha lo que te voy a decir! ¡Es verdad que ella esta con Keitaro-sempai! ¡Pero recuerda lo que el nos dijo, que tenia que hacer algunas compras después de clase y que llegaria tarde! Tu hermana me dijo que lo encontro de casualidad ahí y cuando se disponian a regresar a Hinata la lluvia los sorprendio y se quedaron en el Maccdonals del centro comercial ¡Y…..Y en estos momentos estan comiendo una hamburguesa¡- Finalizo la niña con la respiración muy agitada.

Al terminar de escuchar a Shinobu, Motoko se quedo completamente paralizada con los ojos muy abiertos y solamente un debil "!Oh!" salio de sus labios. Sara y Su solo intercambiaron miradas e hicieron u gran esfuerzo para no reirse.

-¿Ya ves Motoko? No pasa nada Ellos vendran a casa dentro de un rato.- Le dijo Kitsune dandole una palmada en la espalda a Motoko.

-Tienes razon Kitsune-san! –Le dijo ya mas tranquila Motoko y continuo.- ¡Ademas mi hermana es una mujer Casada y ella ama profundamente a su esposo! ¡Ningun hombre podria interesarle! ¡Ademas si ese idiota intenta hacerle algo con el poder que tiene mi hermana en una sola mano lo hara pedazos! ¡Ja,ja! –Finalizo ella con una gran sonrisa y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. Cuando de pronto sintio una mirada de odio quese clavaba en su ser y mas aun, se sorprendio que la dueña de esa mirada era ni mas ni menos que la tierna y dulce Shinobu.

-Este…..¿Ocure algo Shinobu-Chan?- Le dijo la samurai con un tono nervioso a la niña quien no dejaba de mirarla con un tremendo odio. Y ella le dijo:

-No se…….Pero después de todas esas cosas lindas y bonitas que le dijiste a Keitaro-sempai ayer y hoy en la mañana………-Ella dio un suspiro y continuo:- Pense que esa forma de pensar tan negativa de el ya no la tenias……pero veo que me equivoque.- Finalizo la niña y sin decir mas se dio la media vuelta y enfilo a la cocina muy pero MUY enojada. Sobra decir que la samurai se quedo petrificada y sintio como si Shinobu hubiera tomado su Katana y la hubiera partido por la mitad. Y asi se quedo hasta que Kitsune se le acerco y le dijo:

-Tranquila Motoko Todas nosotras sabemos que después de los acontecimientos que han pasado entre tu y Keitaro, en la mente de el, esta solamente la imagen de cierta practicante de Kendo que estoy viendo en este momento.- Finalizo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡ARGGGHHH! – Fue el grito que dejo escapar ella completamente sonrojada y mas rapida que inmediatamente salio huyendo de ahí corriendo a una endemoniada velocidad y no para hasta que llego a su cuarto y termino acostandose en su cama y sepultando su rostro con su almohada tratando de ocultar su bochorno y vergüenza. Mientras en la sala (o living) Sara y Su se revocalban de la risa.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo que hace el amor! Espero que cuando yo me enamore no llegue a esta situación.- Dijo Sara entre risas.

Su al escuchar eso solo se quedo pensativa y se dijo:_-Cuando llegue el momento podre tener a mis dos amores conmigo y para siempre!...Solo debo de ser muy, pero muy paciente!_- Y entonces una misteriosa sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro.

Mientras en su habitación Motoko comenzaba al llorar por las dudas que albergaban en su corazon:

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios Mio? ¿Por qué muy en el fondo de mi corazon ESTOY FELIZ por lo que me dijo Kitsune? ¡Snif! ¿Por qué!_

Ahora regremos al tiempo actual.

HINATA HOUSE 22:30 HRS.

Unas risas se escucharon en la entrada principal de Hinata House.

-¿Escucharon esos chicas? ¡Ya llegaron!- Le dijo Kitsune a Sue y Sara quienes estaban comiendo fruta en la sala.

-Voy a ver por como les fue-Dijo la "Sexy-fox" cuando de pronto un grito de ambas niñas la desconcerto.- CUIDADO KITSUNE! ¡!ZUUUUMMM! ¡!PUMMMM! ¡Ay perdon Kitsune fue sin querer!

Un objeto paso a gran velocidad golpeando a Kitsune y dejandola con el cuerpo completamente estampado en el suelo. Sara y Sue se acercaron al inerte cuerpo y Su sacando su "Mini-radar" y dijo sin sorprenderse:

-110 km/hra……Esta niña me sorprende cada dia mas.

-Si, yo pienso que deberiamos inscribirla en el Equipo olimpico de atletismo de Japon ahora que ya viene el mundial de atletismo en Finlandia. ¡Tendriamos medalla de oro asegurada!- Le dijo muy animada Sara.

-¡Siiiii! Pero en la meta tendriamos que poner a Keitaro con una nota colgando en su cuello que dijera "Soy propiedad de quien gane la carrera".-Y ambas niñas comenzaron a reirse como nunca. Hasta que por fin Sara se acerco a Kitsune y le dijo acariciando su cabeza:

-Kitsune-san ¿Aun estas viva?

-Mmmm……Ayyyy!- Fue la unica respuesta que tuvo. Entonces Sara con una sonrisa le dijo a Sue:

-Si al parecer aun vive.- La cientifica loca de Hinata solo levanto su pulgar hacia arriba.

Pero volvamos con Shinobu quien en ese momento llego con la pareja que estaba entrando en Hinata, quien finalizo su loca carrera abrazando sin pensarlo, con una enorme felicidad a Keitaro y le dijo:

-¡SEMPAI QUE BUENO QUE LLEGASTE ESTABAMOS MUY PREOCUPADOS POR TI!-Le dijo con gran alegria la niña quien tenia sepultado su rostro en el pecho del casero de Hinata, quien por supuesto se sonrojo ante la accion de la persona mas dulce y tierna de Hinata, y solo alcanzo a decir:

-Este……Hola shinobu si ya llegamos…..Disculpa la tardanza y…Este……Gracias por lo del abrazo.

Al escuchar eso el cerebro de al niña por fin pudo comprender al situación en la que en ese momento se encontraba con Keitaro. Ella lentamente levanto la cabeza y se dio cuenta que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su amado sempai y el, le estaba dando una tierna sonrisa. Shinobu penso que ella estaba en un maravilloso sueño del cual ella no quisiera despertar nunca, hasta que una voz la devolvio al mundo real.

-Vaya Shinobu, veo que quieres mucho a Keitaro ¿Verdad?-Le dijo una sensual voz. Shinobu volteo su rostro y vio a la hermana de Motoko quien le estaba dando una tierna sonrisa.

-¡!AAHHHHHHH! ¡SRA. TSUROKO! ¡!SEMPAI! ¡!DISCULPAME POR LO QUE HICE! ¡!NO, NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS! ¡!YO,YO! ¡!PERDON, PERDON!-Empezo la niña a gritar y hacerles reverencias de disculpa a ambos a una increíble velocidad y completamente super-sonrojada. Y Finalmente les dijo Buenas noches a ambos y saliendo huyendo a refugiarse en su cuarto. Ellos solo se quedaron viendo a ella con la boca abierta hasta que la Samurai le dijo acercandose a Kei.

-¡Vaya Kei! Ya veo que no solo provocas sentimientos de amor en las jóvenes adolescentes y en las mujeres maduras, ¡Sino ademas tambien en las niñas!-Finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento si alguen pusiera la yema de un huevo en la frente de Kei ¡De seguro se huiera cocido! El pobre muchacho estaba super-sonrojado que su cabeza hechaba vapor de lo avergonzado que estaba.

Momentos después Su, Sara y una media muerta Kitsune llegaban a saludarlos, momentos después llegaba la tia Haruka, y asi Tsuroko les confirmo la "historia" que le habia dicho a Shinobu por telefono y todas quedaron satisfechas. Finalmente ambos se disculparon y dijeron quequerian ir a descansar a sus habitaciones y se dijeron buenas noches entre todos. Sin embargo cuando Kei se dispuso a ir a su cuarto Motoko se le aparecio de la nada, lo tomo por el cuello y le dijo en tono asesino:

-¡!¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA INSECTO!

-¡!Ahhh! ¡Este..Hola Motoko-chan…..¿A que te refieres?- Le dijo con gran nerviosismo ante la pregunta que ella le dijo.

-¡!NO ME MIENTAS CASANOVA DE DONCELLAS Y MUJERES CASADAS!!SOSPECHO QUE ALGO OCULTAS! ¡!EXIJO QUE ME LO DIGAS!-Le dijo con los ojos brillando de furia y haciendo que Kei pensara que ella SABIA TODO.

-¡Pe….Pero…..Motokito……¿Qué dices?...¿A…..que ¡gulp! ….te …..refieres? –Le dijo Kei a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco y pensando que su vida iba a terminar en ese momento. Y ella le dijo en su clasico tono amenazador:

-¡!TU KI BRILLA INTENSAMENTE DE ENERGIA POSITIVA Y DE UNA GRAN ALEGRIA! ¡!ADEMAS DE QUE TRAES UNA GRAAANN SONRISA DE OREJA A OREJA QUE NO PUEDES CON ELLA!- Entonces ella añadio entre dientes Muy, pero muy furiosa- Y..eso…..solo lo traes…cuando consigues lograr una de tus……perversiones. ¡Eso lo detecte en el momento en que entraste a Hinata house! ¡!CONFIESA GUSANO!

Kei simplemente no pudo articular palabra alguna ya que el sabia perfectamente que todo lo que Motoko le habia dicho era verdad. El comprendio que venia completamente contento y satisfecho después de los acontecimientos que habia tenido con su hermana. (Honestamente quien no estaria contento después de pasar un rato de amor y pasion con semejante mujer). Y esa alegria la expresaba completamente.

Ante semejante decalracion y estando al borde del terror Kei ario los labios para decir algo cuando un puño le dio un fuerte "coscorrón" al craneo de Motoko haciendola aullar de dolor y soltando al aterrorizado muchacho.

¡!ZOCK! ¡!AYYYYY! ¡!PERO ¿QUIEN SE ATREVIO A GOLPEAR……?...Ahhhhhhhh

Motoko se volteo furiosa para encontrar al responsable pero su pregunta quedo en el aire al ver a su hermana mayor quien se habia cruzado de brazos en su pecho y la estaba mirando con la clásica mirada asesina que hacia que Motoko se paralizara por completo de miedo.

-¡Ah! Her….Hermana Mayor! …Este…..Hola….Yo..-Entonces ella la interrumpio con su clasico tono autoritario que tenia sobre ella.

-¡!Hermana ¿Se puede saber que demonios quieres decir con todas esas tonterias que le has dicho a Keitaro!

-¡Ah! Yo…..Este…Veras, estaba muy preocupada por ti y….cuando el ki de Urashi……Errr…..Quiero decir Keitaro estaba, bueno……….-Ella ya no supo que contestarle. Entonces Tsuroko planto su furioso rostro a centímetros de su hermana y le dijo con voz seca y autoritaria:

-Hermanita…..¿A que te refieres con que la felicidad que emite Keitaro se debe a que consiguió lograr un acto pervertido?

La Kendo-girl abrio muy grande los ojos y la boca al comprender lo que implicaba las insinuaciones que habia hecho sobre la persona de Kei.

-Yo…bueno……..cuando supe que estabas con el……-¿Qué?- La interrumpio ella cada vez mas molesta y continuo hablando.-¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué me iba a hacer algo malo? ¿Acaso pensaste que se iba a aprovechar de mi por que estabamos solos En un centro comercial?

Motoko se sonrojo por completo delatando su culpabilidad y agacho la cabeza avergonzada y Tsuroko continuo hablando:

-¡Hermana por Dios! ¡!Cuando supiste que estaba con Keitaro deberias de comprender, POR EXPERIENCIA PROPIA que yo estaba en las mejores manos, que con el me encontraba Segura y a salvo.

-Yo….yo……-Pero nuevamente la vergüenza la impidio hablar y vr de frente a su hermana …..y a Kei. El por sumarte se sentia muy culpable de lo que estaba pasando Motoko en ese momento, y es que, ¡Ella no estaba muy alejada de la realidad! Sin embargo no se atrevia a interrumpir a su hermana cuando ella continuo habalando:

-Despues de todo loque has vivido con Kei estos ultimos dias, me molesta que aun sigas pensando tal mal de el, como lo hace tu amiga Narusewaga. ¡¿Qué demonios paso por tu cabeza! ¡¿Acaso pensaste que el me llevo a un hotel y me hizo el amor!

Ante semejante declaracion todas la Hinata girls incluyendo aTia Haruka se sonrojaron Excepto Sue quien solo esbozo una misteriosa sonrisa. Kei sintio que su cuerpo se hacia pedazos y que se moria ante la atrevida declaracion de la mujer. Y Motoko…….. sintio que se moria de la verguenza y de la humillación que estaba pasando ante todas sus amigas y sobre todo, ante Keitaro.

¡Y es que era obvio! ¡Como podia ella haber pensado tan mal de Kei, después de lo noble y bondadoso que habia sido con ella! ¡El ya le habia demostrado que no era ningun mañoso ni un pervertido. Finalmente al llegar a todas esas conclusions que para ella Eran absolutalmente logicas y veraces , ella comprendio que tan grave habia sido el error que habia comentido: Dudar del honor del hombre al que públicamente lo habia considerado su amigo. …..Pero lo peor para ella aun no terminaba y su hermana lanzo el golpe definitivo y……… mortal para ella cuando le dijo:

-¿Quieres saber cual es la causa por la que Kei emitia esa ENORME FELICIDAD?...Pues te lo voy a decir…….El en todo el rato que estuvimos juntos me platico DE LO CONTENTO Y FELIZ QUE ESTABA PORQUE TU HABIAS ACEPTADO SALIR CON EL AL CINE ESTE SABADO. Y sin embargo al llegar a Hinata……Tu tuviste que decirle toda esa sarta de ……Estupideces. ¡Hermana me has decepcionado!- Finalizo la Samurai con un tono en su voz que hizo que a todas las mujeres y a Kei se les helara la sangre. A todas…… exepto a una…….A Sue, quien penso: _-Señora Tsuroko pero que excelentente Actora Dramatica es usted!_- Y nuevamente esbozo su misteriosa sonrisa.

Finalmente esa ultima declaracion hizo que el Orgullo y Honor de Motoko se partiera en mil pedazos y entonces ella ya no pudo mas….Avergonzada y humillada las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y entonces entre sollozos y balbuceos se atrevio a mirar a Kei y le dijo:

-¡KEI…!SNIF!...KEITARO ¡SNIF!...YO…….!SNIF!...YO…..!PERDONAME!- E inmediatamente salio corriendo a refugiarse en su cuarto envuelta en un mar de lagrimas y llantos.

Obviamente al ver el Estado animico en que se encontraba la muchacha que cada dia estimaba y admiraba mas, el corazon sentimental de Kei se derritio por completo y lo que mas deseo en ese momento era tomarla en sus brazos y consolarla e intento detenerla y le dijo:

-¡Motoko espera! ¡No tienes por que…..!- Sin embargo una suave pero a la vez firme, se poso en su hombro que lo detuvo.

-Keitaro por favor, dejala ir. En estos momentos no creo que este en condiciones de darte la cara y afrontarte.

-¡Pero ella…..!

-Tranquilizate por favor. Ya te dije que le des tiempo. Deja que ordene sus ideas. Tendre un platica de hermana a hermana y te aseguro que se como tranquilizarla.

-Bueno…..Si tu lo dices.-Le dijo no muy convencido. Y añadio.

-Tsuroko-San…..¿Honestamente, no fuiste un poco duro con ella? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡La destrozaste moral y sentimentalmente!-La hermosa mujer se lo quedo viendo esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción y le dijo.

-Kei….¿No comprendes que eso era lo que buscaba?

-¡¿Qué!-Le dijo muy sorprendido.

-Si Kei…..Se que quias estes molesta conmigo por lo que te dije…..Pero era necesario que la dejara en ese estado animico. Mira ella en estos momentos tiene un gran sentimiento de culpa hacia ti, ya se dio cuenta del gravisimo error que cometio al decirte todas esas cosas.ahora todo el odio que naru le habia inculcado haci ti ya se a convertido en cariño y admiración. Ella ahora si comprende que tu ya no eres ningun pervertido ni mucho menos un degenerado. Y …………..¿Sabes que?-Le dijo a Kei, quien en esos momentos solo tenia la boca abierta escuchando con atención todo lo que la Samurai le decia. El al escuchar su pregunta solo atino a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes lo que va a pasar cuando tu le pidas que sea tu novia!Pues que va caer redondita a tus pies! ¡Y después de lo ocurrido el dia de hoy, el que ella acepte tu corazon va a ser lo mejor que le pase a ella, despeus del daño que a sufrido su Orgullo y Honor de Samurai!...Ella va a entender que para recuperarlos va a tener que a hacerte muy pero muy feliz…..siendo una dulce y cariñosa Novia. ¿Me entendiste?

Kei incapaz de poder articular palabra alguna solo se la quedo viendo con la boca muy abierta y tratando de comprender y analizar todo lo que la mujer le habia dicho. Y entonces……Su cerebro solo pudo legar a una conclusión:

La belleza de Tsuroko solo podia compararse con su astucia e inteligencia. Ella parecia que tenia la mente de un General Militar de la Era del Shogunato. Todo lo que le habia dicho a Motoko estaba perfectamente calculado para acabarla moralmente y dejarla en charola de plata para que Kei pudiera ganarse su corazon. Finalmente el comprendio que su admiración por ella ya no era solo por su belleza ni por el dominio de su cuerpo para el combate,Sino ademas………….. por su Sabiduría.

-Yo…Yo…..Yo…-El Simplemente no podia articular palabra alguna y la Samurai solo le dio su hermosa sonrisa de sus deseables y hermosos labios color carmesí. Y en ese momento todas las HG (Hinata Girls) se acercaron a ellos para saber que habia pasado y sacando a Kei de sus pensamientos.

Ella con suma tranquilidad les explico que Motoko se encontraba muy, pero muy avergonzada y que hablaría con ella en sus habitaciones. Entonces Sue se acerco a la samurai y le dijo:

-Sra. Tsuroko ¿Qué es una hamburguesa? ¿Sabe rica?

-Eh? Ah, Claro que sabe muy rica. Honestamente nunca habia probado una. Pero gracias a que Kei me invito pude probarla y te dire algo……..Me gusto mucho.-Ella finalizo mostrando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ah, ya entiendo! Y digame, ¿Hay distintos tipos de hamburguesas?-Le dijo mas emocionada la niña.

-Mmmmmm? Si, podriamos decir que si, hasta algunos de contenido muy exotico y peculiares.-Dijo mirando de reojo a kei. El solo sudo al ver la mirada de la mujer. Entonces Sue se acerco a Kei, lo abrazo y le dijo:

-Kei prometeme que me llevaras al lugar adonde fuiste con la Sra. Tsuroko y me daras lo mismo que le diste a ella ¿Si?

Kei por su parte se sonrojo al imaginarse que le estba "dando" a Sue lo mismo que a Tsurokoy nerviosamente le dijo:

-Que? ¡Ah, si claro Sue? Este……Un dia de estos, je, je,je.-finalizo con una nerviosa sonrisa. Y penso:

_-Quizas cuando cumplas unos 20 años, tal vez!_

Y a su vez Sue penso:

_-¡Y vaya si me lo daras querido Kei, solo tengo que ser MUY paciente!_- Y le esbozo a Kei una tierna sonrisa.

Entonces la samura hablo:

-Bueno me despido, deseo descansar y platicar un poco con mi hermana, siento que fui un poco dura con ella, pero honestamente me molesto la forma en como le hablo a Kei. Kei ¿Me acompañas a mi habitación?

-Eh? Si claro Tsuroko-san.

Y asi todos se despidieron y cada quien partio a sus habitaciones. En el camino a su cuarto Tsuroko le dijo a Kei:

-Kei, por favor no intentes llevar a la tierna y linda Sue al "lugar" a donde "comimos la hamburguesa" ¿Si? ¡Esperate por lo menos a que cumpla la mayoria de edad! –Le dijo en un tono de broma.

Kei por su parte solo cayo al estilo anime y se levanto muy sonrojado.

-¡Muy gracioso Tsuroko-san!- Le dijo muy avergonzado.

-Bueno…..Es que pude ver claramente en tu rostro que lo pensaste …………¿O me equivoco? –Le dijo mirandolo a los ojos.

Kei solo se sonrojo y agacho la cara de vergüenza delatando su culpabilidad y penso:

_-A esta mujer ni quien le gane, ni mucho menos ni quien pueda engañarla. ¡Dios! ¡Es que acaso tambien puede leer el pensamiento !_

Antes de llegar a sus habitaciones, Tsuroko le dio un tierno beso a Kei en su mejilla y le dijo en voz muy suave.

-Kei amor. Gracias por todo. Esta noche jamas la voy a olvidar en mi vida. Pero por favor quiero que de ahora en adelante uses todas tus energias en conquistar a mi hermana. Se que estan hechos el uno para el otro, y ahora, que ya te mostre los caminos del amor y el palcer, quiero que disfrutes enseñandole esos caminos a mi hermana. Tendras a tu disposicion una mujer pura e inocente y se que ambos disfrutaran conocer dichos caminos del placer y el amor. Esa sera su prueba final para ser una mujer completa y ser la digna lider de mi dojo. Y junto contigo se que tendran unos hermosos y bellos hijos que seranla nueva generacion de guerreros.

La mente de Kei viajo al mundo de los sueños al imaginarse todo eso y redijo a ella:

-Gracias Tsuroko-san. Te prometo que no te fallare y gracias por todo lo que hoy me enseñaste Yo….!Nunca podre olvidarlo!

Ella le dio su gran sonrisa y entro a sus habitaciones. Kei solo dio un gran suspiro y muy contento enfilo a sus habitaciones. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos noto que desde la azotea una niña los habia estado observando. Ella llevaba puesto en sus oidos unos audifonos y con una mano sujetaba un pequeño aparato tipo militar que permitia escuchar conversaciones a distancia. Y penso:

_-Ja, ja! ¡Gracias Sra. Tsuroko! Mmmm……..Lo que le hizo a Kei….Me dara un derecho "Moral" de que yo tambien pueda hacer lo mismo con mi amado Kei Ja, ja,ja!_- La enigmatica Koala sue esbozo una gran sonrisa y muy contenta enfilo a sus habitaciones.

¡Hola a todos! De antemano les agradesco a todas las personas que se han tomado algo de su valioso tiempo para escribir un comentario hacerca de este Fic Tambien les agradesco los comentarios hacerca del capitulo pasado. ¡Honestamente pense que la critica me iba a hacer pedazos!

Mil gracias nuevamente! Y nos vemos con la segunda parte de este capitulo. Este……..¿Que demonios planea o_ Sospecha_ la misteriosa y enigmatica Kaola Sue?


	9. ¿Aceptarias? 2daParte

**¿Aceptarias ser mi Novia? (2da. Parte)**

Tsuroko entro a la habitación y encontro a su hermana llorando desconsoladamente en su cama, con su rostro sepultado en sus almohadas. Entonces ella coloco una mano en el hombro de ella y la llamo. Motoko al escuchar su nombre dejo de llorar y volteo su rostro para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermana quien la miraba de una manera compasiba. Entonces Tsuroko le dijo:

-Hermanita disculpame por lo que te dije ahi abajo, se que fui muy dura contigo, pero…….Lo que le dijist a Keitaro fue muy cruel de tu parte.

Ella avergonzada bajo la cara y le dijo:

-Si hermana tienes razon. Fui una estupida, actua sin pensar las cosas y ofendi de una manera muy cruel a Keitaro. ¡Snif! ¡Bien me lo dijiste tu y Shinobu! (Sollozo) Que ha pesar de que le dije a el delante de todas que ya no lo consideraba un pervertido……!Snif! Lo volvi a agredir verbalmente con esas horribles insinuaciones. Ella comenzo a llorar nuevamente y busco el consuelo abrazando a su hermana. Ella por su aprte correspondio al abrazo y empezo a acariciar de manera amorosa el cabello de su hermana. Una vez que sintio que Motoko se habia calmado ella le hablo:

-Hermana, por favor escucha lo que voy a decirte.- Le dijo mirandola muy fijamente a los ojos. Ella aun con los ojos llorosos asintio con la cebeza. Entonces Tsuroko continuo hablando:

-Debes entender que lo le dijiste a Kei fue muy cruel de tu parte. Ahora por lo que el me ha contado y de lo que he visto en el tiempo que he estado con ustedes. El a sido objeto de continuos abusos fisicos por parte de Narusewaga y…..tu. ¿No es verdad?

Motoko cerro sus ojos y asintio con la cabeza incapaz de ver a su hermana por la cruel verdad que le decia, entonces Tsuroko continuo:

-Sin embargo a pesar de todas esas agresiones que el ha sufrido, su cuerpo no parecer tener daño alguno, ¡ni ninguna lesion fisica en alguno de sus huesos!...Algo que deberia ser Normal para alguien que sido golpeado en innumerables ocasiones.

Ella tomo un suspiro y le dijo a Motoko: -Entonces llego a la conclusión que el debe des er una de los pocas personas que posee el Don de la Inmortalidad. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Si hermana yo…….Desde hace tiempo llegue a la msima conclusión cuando veia que su estado fisico y mental no sufria daño alguano después de que yo…………lo agrediera.

-Entonces Motoko sepulto su rostro en el peco de su hermana y lagrimas de arrepentimiento salieron de sus hermosos ojos.

Entonces Tsuroko volvio a hablar:

-Sin embargo a pesar de poseer semejante habilidad que lo hace indestructible el……Posee un punto debil con el cual puede ser fácilmente destruido:

-¿Eh? …….¿Que dices hermana?-Le pregunto Motoko con un tono de preocupación en su pregunta.

-Si hermana……Lamentable asi es.-Le dijo con la tisteza reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Y….Cual es?- Le pregunto Motoko timidamente.

-Es facil de deducirlo hermana…….Es ese enorme y noble Corazon que tiene lleno de ternura y bondad y que busca con ansia el cariño y el amor que se le ha negado en toda su vida.

Entonces Tsuroko tomo de la barbilla a su hermana con sus dedos y acerco su rostro al de ella y le dijo:

-¿Y sabes que fue lo que dañaste enormemente con lo que le dijiste hace rato?

Motoko al comprender cual era la respuesta agacho la cabeza de la vergüenza y comenzo a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendose en ese momento la mas vil y cruel de las mujeres y entre llantos y sollozos comenzo ha hablar con su rostro agachado.

-¡Dios! ¡Snif! ¡¿Qué he hecho! ¡Snif! ¡Todo lo que habia conseguido con Kei..!Snif! ¡Lo he tirado a la basura! ¡Dios Mio! ¡El debe de odiarme ahora! ¡Snif!

-¡No hermanita!...Es todo lo contrario. De hecho te aseguro que lo tiene ahora es……. temor y miedo.

-¿Qué?- Le dijo muy sorprendida Motoko.

-Si hermana, Mira, Cuando tu te fuiste el te itento detener para decirte que el no estaba molesto contigo y que queria seguir siendo tu amigo. Sin embargo yo le impide que lo hiciera por temor al estado emocional en que te encontrabas. Platicamos y el estaba muy triste y desconsolado por temor a perder tu amistad. Hermana la amistad que tu le ofreciste ha sido lo mas maravilloso que la ha ocurrido en su vida. Y después de ocurrido el se fue muy triste y desilusionado a su cuarto.

Motoko simplemente se quedo fria y no pudo articular palabra alguna. Y penso:

_-¡Dios Mio! ….Todo se acabo, yo…..yo pense que el y yo podriamos formar una gran amistadad y…..y……_-Sin embargo la voz de su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sin embargo hermanita, todo tiene una solucion.- Le dijo ahora con u gran optimismo y una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Siiiii? ¿Y cual es Hermana?-Le dijo Motoko con una gran ansiedad.

-Facil, El perdon y la Disculpa.

Ella solo abrio os ojso y la boca sin saber que decir.

-Mira, te acabo de decir que ahorita Kei esta muy triste y desilusionado y con el corazon hecho pedazos. ¿Qué crees que le pasaria a su corazon si cierta persona fuera a su cuarto y le ofreciera una Honesta y sincera Disculpa.? Ademas de decirle que en estos momentos esa persona quisiera confirmar su cita del sabado con el? ¿No cres que eso volveria a la normalidad lo que ha ocurrido entre uds. dos? Y…..Estoy seguro que ha Kei lo harias muy feliz.- Finalizo con una gran sonrisa la Samurai.

-Yo….Yo……!Tienes razon hermana! ¡Le….Le ofrecere una disculpa a Keitaro y yo…y yo……?- Entonces ella se quedo viendo a su hermana y le dijo- Este…..hermana Estoy…..muy nerviosa.

Tsuroko abrazo a su hermana y le dijo:

-No hay de que temer hermana, especialmente cuando a la persona que vas a ver Es tu mejor amigo.

-Gracias hermana. – Yentonces Motoko enfilo a la puerta de su cuarto para ir a ver a Kei, cuando la mano de Tsuroko detuvo a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa hermana?

-¿Qué que pasa? Oye….tu no puedes ir a ver a Kei en el estado en que estas ahorita ¡Lo unico que harias seria espantarlo! ¿Ya te viste en el espejo?

Ella no comprendio lo que su hermana le dijo hasta que se vio con sus propios ojos en el espejo y comprendio lo que su hermana le acababa de decir. Ella tenia los ojos enrojecidos e irritados por el llanto, so rostro staba completamente demacrado, su pelo estaba desarreglado y sus ropas todas arrugadas. Y penso:

_-Madre mia…Ugh! Parezco una bruja_- Entonces Tsuroko le dijo:

Mira, cambiate de ropa y ponte el tu kimono azul.- Ella lo hizo y después Tsuroko comenzo a limpiar los ojos de su hermana y a darle un masaje en el rostro para desaparecer el aspecto demacrado que tenia. Finalmente comenzo a peinarla dejandola con el estilo que todos conocemos.

-Listo hermanita, termine.Mmmmm…….Creo que ahora si ya estas mas presentable

Motoko se quedo mirando al espejo y vio que nuevamente tenia su clasica Belleza nipona.

-¡Ah! Este….Gracias hermana, si ya me veo un poco mejor.

-¡Un momento! Espera falta un pequeño detalle-Le dijo Tsuroko y entonces para la sorpresa de la Kendo Girl, su hermana le dio una ligera pasada a sus labios con un lapiz labial, dejandole a sus labios un ligero color carmisi.

-¡Ah! ¡No es necesario eso hermana! –Dijo Motoko sonrojandose.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por que no? ¿No quieres verte bonita y presentable ante un muchacho que en este momento esta e su cuarto con el corazon destrozado?

-Ante semejante pregunta ella agacho la cabeza avergonzada y solo emitio un pequeño "No" de sus labios. La Samurai mayor solo esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo y le dijo a su hermana:

-Bien ahora ve a ver a tu Romeo ¡Errr!...Quiero decir a tu amigo, ofrecele una disculpa y dile que confirmas tu cita con el este sabado ¡Y listo! No hay que hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-Okey hermana…..Bueno…..Este, ahora vuelvo.- Y asi ella aun un poco insegura salio de su cuarto cuando su hrmana la detuvo nuevamente yle dijo:

-Hermanita llevate este pañuelo

-¿Un pañuelo? ¿Y para que?

-Pienso que vas a necesitarlo-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella ya no le contesto a su hermana tomo el pañuelo y se dirigio a la habitación del Casero de Hinata.

Mientras tanto en sus habitaciones Kei terminaba de esconder el _"recuerdo"_ que Tsuroko le habia dado de esa noche que convivio con ella.

_-¡Listo! Aquí ni siquiera Sue podra encontrarlo ¡Ni con sus estupidos aparatos!_

Y es que Kei tenia motivos para esconder bien su mas preciado "tesoro", ya que en ocasiones Sue habia entrado a su cuarto y sacado sus revistas pornograficas y haciendo que Naru y Motoko lo castigaran de una manera horrible. No era necesario imaginar cual seria su castigo si ellas vieran a Sue con unas pantaletas de mujer madura. Kei sudo frio y espero que ahí donde las guardo no las pudieran encontrar.

El no podia negar que al principio deseaba mastubarse oliendo esas pantaleats, pero lo ocurrido con Motoko le habian bajado los animos por completo y ahora su mente estaba enfocada en la Kendo girl.

_-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Motoko ha de estar pensndo que la odio. ¡Necesito habalr con ella urgentemente y decirle que de ninguna manera estoy molesto! Ella tiene que saber cuanto la estimo y admiro………No me importa lo que me halla Tsuroko, ¡En este momento voy a verla a su cuarto!_

Y asi decidido abrio la puerta de su cuarto y…..Se encontro cara a cara con una hermosa muchacha que estaba con el puño levantado y a punto de tocar su puerta.

-¡!Ahhhhh!- Ambos adolescentes gritaron al encontrarse tan sorpresivamente.

-¡Motoko-Chan!-Le dijo Kei - ¡Yo…Yo iba en estos momentos a buscarte a tu cuarto!

-Er….Buenas Noches Keitaro yo……venia a ….Disculparme.-Le dijo muy nerviosa. Pero el la interrumpiio.

-Por favor Motoko-chan, no digas eso, tu no tienes que disculparte de nada, mira, Este…Yo entiendo que lo que me dijiste es por que estabas preocupada por tu hermana y como se cuanto la quieres, cualquier persona hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Pero……Yo te dije muchas cosas feas y horribles y yo……-Le dijo timidamente. Kei solo sonrio y le dijo:

-Motoko-chan, mira, yo se perfectamente quepara poder ganarme tu amistad y confianza por completo va a pasar mucho tiempo. Se perfectamente, que quitarme esa impresión que tienes de mi acerca de que soy un pervertido, no lo voy a lograr de la noche a la mañana. Yo se que aun debo hacer muchos meritos y darte pruebas de que no soy asi. Y para que eso ocurra se que debo de ser muy paciente. Motoko-chan creeme por favor no estoy molesta contigo, al contario estoy triste y preocupado que tu ya no quieras ser mi amiga.

Motoko pos su parte no podia creer lo que kei le estaba deciendo. ¡Era exactamente lo que le habia dicho su hermana! Y kei continuo:

-Motoko por favor creeme……Tu amistad es lo mejor que me a pasado en mi miserable vida. Por favor…..No rechazes mi amistad.-Finalizo con un tono muy triste en su voz.

Motoko al escuchar eso ya no pudo mas y antes de que su cerebro le diera la orden, ella ya estaba abrazando muy fuerte a Kei y con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Y Kei….Bueno, supongo que se saben que el se quedo completamente petrificado ante la accion de la kendo girl.

-Kei…..Muchas gracias….Por ser mi amigo, perdoname, por favor, por haber dudado de tu honorabilidad, Tu…….no tienes que demostrarme ya nada. A partir de hoy prometo que nunca mas volvere a desconfiar de ti.-Y una solitaria lagrima escapa de uno de sus ojos. Pero ella sabia que esa lagrima………. era de felicidad. Entonces Kei hablo.

-Mo….Motoko-chan, gracias…..te agradesco todo lo que has dicho de mi y yo……yo como te dije anoche, te prometo que hare hasta lo imposible por honrar la confianza y amistad que tu me has ofrecido, muchas gracias Srta. Ayoma. –Finalizo Kei y el entonces empezo a temblar de la emocion. Esto lo pudo sentir Motoko quien al ver lo que le pasaba al muchacho rompio suavemente el abrazo y se quedaron mirando frente a frente. Entonces completamente perdida en la mirada de ternura que kei le estaba dando Motoko acaricio la mejilla que ella anteriormente habia dañado con un golpe Y sin pensarlo lo beso tiernamente en la otra mejilla. Ambos adolescentes entonces se quedaron completamente petrificados y sonrojados. Kei simplemente no podia creer lo que Motoko habia hecho y ella tampoco podia creerlo y continuaron con sus rostros completamente sonrojados. Hasta que con una voz entrecortada Kei hablo:

-Mo….Motoko…..Gra…..Gracias por el beso….Yo jamas en mi vida pense ……recibir una caricia asi yo…-Pero el no pudo continuar, lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a brotar de su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo y …….sorprendiendo a Motoko. Finalmente el llanto broto de los ojos de Kei y entonces el rompio el abrazo que tenia con ella y muy avergonzado le dio la espalda y entonces cubrio con una mano sus ojos y con la otra su boca y con el llanto entrecortandole la voz le dijo:

-¡Dis…!Snif!..me…Motoko-Chan (sollozo) !Disculpame!Snif!...Se que estos momentos ¡snif! Debo de ser para ti el hombre mas (sollozo) patetico y ridiculo del mundo, pero ¡snif! Pero,…Pero es que….. ¡Jamas en mi patetica vida pense por primera vez recibiria una caricia de una hermosa muchacha como tu! ¡Yo…Yo….(Sollozo)- El ya no pudo continuar las lagrimas le impidieron hablar.

Motoko por su parte era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, ni podia mover su cuerpo. El estado en que Kei habia quedado por el beso que ella le habia dado en su mejilla la habia dejado impactada. Ella por su parte al principio creia que se moria de la vergüenza por la atrevida caricia que le habia dado a Kei, pero al ver como habia quedado su amigo….su vergüenza quedo en el olvido. Entonces ella sintio como ahora a ella una lagrima nuevamente salia de uno de sus ojos. Entonces se acerco a Kei y se puso enfrente de el y con sus manos cuidadosamente le quito sus lentes y los puso e una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de el. Entonces con el pañuelo que le habia dado su hermana comenzo a limpiar las lagrimas de Kei,y el entonces dejo de llorar ante la accion de su amiga y el entonces vio que algunas lagrimas brotaban de esos hermosos ojos. Entonces mientras Motoko continuaba limpiando sus lagrimas le dijo:

-Kei….No tienes nada de que avergonzarte.Debo de decirte que yo me siento muy alagada y honrada que mi……… beso …….te haya gustado- Entonces ella se ruborizo y continuo hablando.- Hoy nuevamente me has demostrado cuan tan grave ha sido mi error al dudar de ti…y..Yo…..Entonces ¿Puedo considerar…..que me has perdonado?...¿Que sigues siendo mi amigo? Y que……Y que……¿Si me vas a conceder el….Honor de invitarme al cine el proximo sabado?- Finalizo con la voz entrecortada y a punto de soltar el llanto Y kei le contesto con una gran sonrisa en los labios:

-Motoko-Chan…….Yo no tengo que perdonarte nada…por que se que lo me dijiste lo hiciste por tu hermana…..Tu amistad es lo mas valioso que tengo en estos momentos…….Y….Ansio invitarte al cine el proximo sabado y seguirte demostrando que puedo ser una persona que pueda ganarme tu…..Confianza y amistad. Finalizo con una voz muy segura de si mismo.

Eso fue demasiado, Fue ahora Motoko quien empezo a llorar y sin pensarlo abrazo a kei por la cintura y sepulto su cara en su pecho, el por su parte por fin sintio la confianza necesaria para corresponder al abrazo de la Kendo girl y ambos permanecieron asi por un buen rato.

Finalmente Kei rompio el abrazo y entonces tomo el pañuelo de Motoko y ahora el comenzo a limpiar las lagrimas del rostro de la Kendo girl.

-Listo Motoko-chan, tu bonito rostro no tiene por que esta asi.

Ella se sonrojo y solo atino a decirle "Gracias" -Y continuo habalndo:

-Este Kei Mmmm……….Gracias por todo yo….Ya es tarde y hay que madrugar…..Nos vemos mañana ¿Si?

-Claro Motoko-chan ….Yo….Este….¿Te puedo acompañar mañana a tu escuela?

-Me sentiria muy honrada. Claro……..Bueno hasta mañana- Y sin pensarlo mas le dio otro beso en la mejilla Kei, dejandole al muchacho plantado en ambas mejillas la marca de sus labios. Kei acaricio su mejila y le dijo:

-Gracias Motoko-Chan ……..Nos vemos mañana.- Y entonces Motoko avanzo a su cuarto sin dejar de mirar a Kei y Kei la miraba a ella ambos agitandose la mano despidiendose y los dos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y tanto se miraban los dos que Motoko no vio una maceta y ¡ZAAAAS! Ella choco con la maceta callendo estrepitosamenete al suelo.

-¡Motoko,¿Te encuentras bien!-Dijo un preocupado Keitaro que inmediatamente fue a su auxilio.

-¡Auch! Si, no hay problema, solo me lastime un poco mi pie creo que puedo camin…………..-Ella ya no pudo continuar hablando cuando sintio que unos fuertes brazos la levantaron.

-No es necesario que se exponga a una lesion por esforzar su pie Sra. Ayoma. Permitame escoltarla a sus aposentos.-Le dijo en un tono Dramatico Kei con tintes de broma. Ella se sonrojo por completo al sentirse cargada en los brazos de Kei, pero finalmente decidio seguir su broma.

-¡Oh! Este……Muy amable Sr. Urashima.Este es por aquí, si me hace el favor.- Entonces sin ningun temor Motoko abrazo a Kei y recosto su cara en su pecho. Kei sintio que se elevaba al cielo teniendo a un hermoso angel en sus brazos, hasta que una voz lo saco de su sueño.

-¿Kei?

-Eh! Ah! ¿Si Motoko?

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si...Lo que tu digas- Y asi el avergonzado muchacho comenzo a caminar y Motoko le volvio a hablar.

-Este….Kei, por favor ¿Puedes caminar despacio? El pasillo esta muy oscuro y podemos caernos.

Una gran sonrisa aparecio en rostro de Kei, ya que entonces podria tener mas tiempo en sus brazos a su amada Samurai.

-Si Motokito lo que tu digas.- Ella se sonrojo cuando la llamo asi.

-¿Motokito?-Le dijo arqueando su ojo.

-Si Err……tu diminutivo…..Este….¿Te molesta?

-No…..No para nada "_keitarito"_

Ambos se rieron y Kei continuo avanzando Cargando a su linda Dulcinea y llevandola a sus habitaciones. Sin embargo nunca notaron que dos pares de ojos los estuvieron observando durante todo ese tiempo.

-Uno de esos pares primero los observo desde un hoyo que comunicaba la habitación de Kei con la de arriba, depues esos ojos terminaron observandolos a ellos por la ventana de ese cuarto de arriba.

_-Todo termino……..He perdido a Kei…..Ya no tengo motivo alguno para permanecer en Hinata_-Se dijo a si misma Naru Narusegawa con los ojos cubiertos en lagrimas y abrazando desesperadamente a su muñeco de felpa (¿Lido Kun?)

Mientras, oculta en la azotea vistiendo un traje negro que la camuflajeaba por completo y usando unos prismaticos militares para ver en la oscuridad y portando un micrófono para escuchar a larga distancia, la dueña del segundo par de ojos lloraba, pero lloraba de felicidad y se dijo a si misma:

_-Kei, te odio por robarme el corazon de Motoko. Y a ti Motoko te odio por robarme el corazon de Kei. ¡Ja! ¡Que ironico que yo este enamorada de esos dos! ¡Pero se que si mi plan funciona podre al menos tener "un recuerdo" por parte de Kei! ¡Solo espero que mis medicos puedan confirmarme lo que tanto deseo!_

-Finalmente la luz de la luna se poso en su rostro y mostro a una Kaolla Sue mostrado una siniestra sonrisa y viendo a sus amores alejarse de su vista y antes de irse a sus habitaciones un ultimo pensamiento se formo en su mente:

_-Paciencia Sue, Mucha pero mucha paciencia._

Mientras de regreso con nuestra pareja favorita, ambos no decian nada Kei solo avanzaba en silencio y Motoko abrazandolo y con su cabeza pegada al pecho de su Romeo. Ambos dieron un suspiro y fue entonces que Motoko noto algo ¡Kei ya habia pasado de largo por sus habitaciones! Y seguia caminando mirando al cielo y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Obviamente la samurai no dijo nada ya que ella al estar en siendo cargada por Kei, estaba en un mundo de fantasias ¡Y tampoco noto cuando pasaron por su cuarto!

Ella dio un nuevo suspiro y coloco uno de sus dedos en la frente de Kei y le dijo:

-Hummm…….Disculpa Kei.

Por supuesto que al sentir el dedo de ella y el escuchar su voz lo sacaron de su mundo de sueños y reacciono.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si ¿Dime Motoko-chan?

Ella se lo quedo viendo y con su dedo indice le señalo su cuarto.

-Este…..Oye mi cuarto es el de alla……Ya lo pasaste.-Le dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas

-¡Ah! ¡Per….Perdoname!- Le dijo completamente avergonzado e inmediatamente dando la vuelta y regresando a su cuarto.

Ella solio dio una pequeña risita y no dijo nada mas. Finalmente llegaron a las puertas de su cuarto y el la bajo con mucho cuidado, quedando finalmente abrazados el uno al otro y mirandose fijamente a los ojos. Entonces kei le dijo:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si gracias, El dolor es muy leve mañana podre caminar sin ningun problema. Yo….

-¿Si?

-Err…..Nada

-Oh…….

Y simplemente se quedaron abrazadosy mirandose uno al otro y asi hubieran seguido toda la noche, hasta que una voz los saco de sus fantasias.

-Vaya, veo que ya hicieron las paces ¡Me da gusto!

-¡AAAHHHH! –Dijeron ambos y separandose inmediatamente para encontrarse cara a cara con la enigmatica Tsuroko Aoyoma.

-¡Hermana!

-¡Tsuroko-san!

Entonces la hermosa mujer noto algo en Kei y acerco su rostro al de el y una hermosa sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y dijo:

-¡Oh que romantico! Ya veo que no solo hicieron las paces sino que ademas –entonces volteo su rostro y le dijo a su hermana.- Veo que ya le diste a kei…….Sus dos primeros besos.

Fue entonces que Motoko pudo ver bien el rostro de Kei con ayuda de la luz de la luna y comprendio lo que su hermana le acababa de decir ¡Kei traia la marca de los besos que le habia dado en sus mejillas, cortesía del lapiz labial que su hermana le habia dado! Al ver esto Motoko se sonrojo tanto que kei y Tsuroko pudieron ver el vapor que emanaba su rostro y entonces ella dijo.

-¡!Keibuenasnochesyhastamañana! –E inmediatamente desaparecio y no paro hasta acostarse en su cama y sepultar su cara en las almohadas.

Tsuroko solo dejo escapar una pequeña risa y saco un pañuelo para limpiar las mejillas de Kei y le dijo en voz muy baja:

-¿Ves Kei? ¿Qué te dije? A este paso…….Vas a tener una linda y cariñosa noviecita que te va a querer mucho pillin.

Kei solo se sonrojo y le dijo tambien en voz baja:

-Dios te oiga Tsuroko-San y ……Todo te lo debo a ti. Nunca podre agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi. Gracias a ti mi vida esta cambiando poco a poco.

Ella conmovida por lo que el dijo acaricio su rostro y le dijo:

-Kei recuerda que tu tambien me hiciste muy feliz, ahora ve a tu cuarto y descansa. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, con el "Recuerdo" que te regale, por favor…………No hagas "Trabajar" mucho a "nuestro Amigo" y a tu mano derecha ¿Si?- Finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

Kei cayo al estilo anime y se levanto completamente sonrojado y sin mirar a la samurai se despido y a la velocidad de la luz salio a refugiarse a su cuarto y penso mientras corria:

_-¡Lo dicho! ¡Esta mujer PUEDE leer el pensamiento!_

Tsuroko solo esbozo una gran sonrisa y cerro la puerta dispuesta a dormir y mientras avanzaba a su cama empezo a acariciar su vientre y penso:

_-Dios Mio…..Por favor……….Haz que este tierno y noble muchacho me de la dicha de ser Madre._-Y con ese ultimo pensamiento se durmió.

-Por su parte Motoko pensaba:

_-¡Ay no puede ser! ¡si mi hermana no nos hubiera interrumpido yo hubiera……..yo hubiera……!Dios Mio! ¿Qué ME ESTA PASANDO? ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN EL!_

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y finalmente con el casero de Hinata sus sueños se enfocaban a cierta practicante de Kendo.

Proximo capitulo:

¿Aceptarias ser mi novia? 3ra. Parte. En donde:

1.- Naru anuncia su sorpresivo abandono de Hinata.

2.- Conoceremos a la nueva Tutora de Kei que asesorara en su examen a Todai.

3.-La platica y los acontecimientos que tendran Kei y y Motoko cuando el la acompaña a su escuela.

4.-Seguiremos observando el misterioso plan de nuestra favorita Ingeniera y Cientifica loca de origen Hindu.

Saludos de su amigo(a) Solaris3000


	10. ¿Aceptarias? 3ra Parte

**¿Aceptarias ser mi Novia? 3ra parte.**

6:45 AM Una hermosa practicante de kendo terminaba su rutina matinal de ejercicios con su espada de madera con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla escucho que alguien se acercaba y su poderoso Ki la delataba. Era su hermana.

-Hola hermanita, estuve obsevando tu rutina y supongo que ya debes haber notado el nuevo nivel evolutivo que ha tenido tu entrenamiento.-Le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Avance evolutivo? ¿A que te refieres hermana?

-Facil…..¿Que no te has dado cuenta que tu rutina la hiciste en menor tiempo? ¿Qué tu agotamiento fisico es menor? ¿Qué hiciste tu rutina casi a la perfeccion? ¿Y que tu Ki…..este a un nivel que nunca habias alcanzado antes?

Motoko al escuchar a su hermana se dio cuenta que tenia la razon y solo pudo abrir muy grandes sus ojos y su boca y dijo:

-¡Caramba tienes razon hermana! ¡No me habia dado cuenta! ¡Ja! ¡Mis horas de entrenamiento han valido la pena! –Dijo con un gran orgullo en su voz.

-¿Y sabes por que surgieron esos repentinos cambios en tu cuerpo?

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

-Facil, es a ese ENORME sentimiento de felicidad que hace que estes en armonia con la naturaleza y contigo msmo. Y …supongo que debes de ser lo suficiente lista para saber a que muchacho debes de agradecerle eso.- Y sin decir mas la samuraidio media vuelta y se marcho a desayunar, y dejando a su hermana con la boca muy abierta y con su cuerpo paralizado incapaz de moverse al saber perfectamente a quien se referia su hermana. Ella trago saliva al mencionar el nombre de su amigo y su espada cayo de sus manos. Y asi se quedo impavida con la mirada perdida en el firmamento hasta que un grito la saco de su sueño.

-¡!MOTOKO! ¡!QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAS PARA VENIR A DESAYUNAR! –Le grito una furiosa Kitsune desde las escaleras.

-¡AHHH! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! –Dijo nerviosamente y bajo apresurada al comedor. Ahí todas las Hinata Girls ya estaban desayunando y con la habitual ausencia de Naru, sin embargo para ellas eso ya se estaba volviendo un habito. Por supuesto la Hermosa Tsuroko tambien se encontraba con ellas.

-Err…..Buenos dias y disculpen la tardanza- Dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

-¡Hey que paso contigo Motoko! ¡Has estado distraida últimamente! –Le dijo con un tono y una risa sarcastica Sara.

-¿Qué! ¿A que te refieres Sara!-Le dijo una nerviosa Motoko.

-¡Oh! ¡No por nada!...Supongo que debe de ser mi imaginacion…….Por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu Principe Azul? El tampoco ha venido a desayunar.Mmmm…….¿No sera que aun esta dolido por lo que dijiste ayer?

Todas las chicas escupieron los alimentos que estaban comiendo y Motoko estampo su rostro contra la mesa. Mientras que la Samurai mayor solo sonrio y le dijo a Sara.

-No Sara, a ocurrido todo lo contrario. Ayer mi hermana se disculpo por lo ruda que fue con Kei y siguen siendo muy buenos amigos, tanto asi que hoy y estoy segura que sera todos los dias, Kei va a acompañar a mi hermanita a su escuela.

-¡!BRAVO!-Gritaron Sara y Sue haciendo con sus manos la "V" de la victoria. Kistune sonrio de oreja a oreja y Shinobu expreso su sonrisa (MR) y como todos sabemos sentimental en su interior estaba completamente destrozada y penso:

_-Dios Mio……Dame la fuerza necesaria para soportar el dolor que tendre en mi corazon cuando vea a Motoko-sempai y a Keitaro-sempai cuando ellos sean novios. Se que ese momento llegara tarde o temprano._

-Motoko por su parte no levanto su rostro de la mesa y solo se veia el humo que emitia su rostro completamente sonrojado. Y la Samurai cintinuo hablando

-¡Ah! Por cierto se me olvido comentarles que Kei esta con su Tia firmando los recibos mensuales del pago de la luz, el agua y de sus rentas chicas. Recuerden que como el es el dueño de Hinata, el por cuestiones legales debe de firmar esos documentos.

Finalmente el desayuno termino sin mas contratiempos y todas se despidieron para ir a su respectipos deberes de ese dia. Motoko se dirigio a su cuarto para asearse y ponerse su Uniforme escolar y ahí encontro una nota pegada a la puerta que decia: "Te espero en la casa de Te de mi Tia. Keitaro" Motoko solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero en ese momento llegaron a su mente el "recuerdo" que le dejo a Kei en sus mejillas anoche y le color tomate cubrio sus mejillas y penso:

_-¡Ay mi madre! ¡Pero que vergüenza! ¡No soy capaz de ver de frente a kei! ¿!Que hago ahora!_

-¿Ocurre algo hermana por que estas sonrojada?- Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Hermana mayor! Yo…Yo….este.- Entonces Tsuroko leyo la nota y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa hermanita? Si no te conociera bien diria que……estas nerviosa de encontrarte con Kei

Ella solo agacho la cabeza avergonzada confirmando lo que Tsuroko le dijo.-La samurai entonces puso una mano sobre el hombre de ella y le dijo:

-Hermanita tranquilizate y escucha. ¿No crees que Kei esta mas nervioso en estos momentos después del maravilloso regalo que le diste ayer? ¡Estoy seguro que se desmayo cuando lo besaste! ¡Ja,ja,ja!- Finalizo la mujer riendose y entonces Motoko dejo escapar de su frente la gota de sudor nipona (MR) y le dijo:

-Casi le atinas hermana……….

-¿De veras? A ver ¿Que paso ayer cuando lo besaste en la mejilla?-Le dijo acercando su bello rostro al de Motoko

-Buenooooo………Pues veras….Esteeee…..-Dijo Motoko sonrojandose y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos y agachando la cabeza.

-¿Siiiiiiii?-Le dijo Tsuroko poniendo sus puños en su cintura y con un tono de impaciencia en su voz que hizo temblar a su hermana. Entonces ella dio un suspiro de resinacion y le dijo a su hermana con un tono serio:

-Ok. Hermana ¡Pero prometeme que no te vas a reir de Keitaro!

La samurai se sorprendio al ver la reaccion de su hermana y levanto su mano derecha al estilo del juramento de los Boys Scouts y le dijo:

-Lo prometo Mmmm y…….No sabes que gusto me das que defiendas asi a Kei.-Finalizo con una gran sonrisa y haciendo que Motoko se pusiera color tomate.

-Grrr…..Okey hermana…..Lo que paso fue esto……..- Y asi le conto todo. Todo exepto que ella tambien lloro, para conservar algo de su dignidad.

Al terminar de escuchar el relato Motoko vio sorprendida como una lagrima salia de uno de los ojos de su hermana. Entonces Tsuroko cerro sus ojos y coloco sus manos en su pecho y dijo:

¡Ahh! ¡Kei como siempre tan tierno y noble! Entonces con una mirada muy seria se enfoco en su hermana y le djo:

-Hermana….¿Honestamente tu crees que un muchacho que actua asi después de recibir su primer beso de una hermosa muchacha, pueda ser tan cruel y malvado como Naresawa…… o tu piensan de el?

-Motoko sintio como si su hermana le hubiera dado una bofetada y avergonzada agacho la cabeza y dijo muy suavemente:

-No hermana……Yo ha pesar de que me disculpe ayer con el…..No puedo negar que comité un grave error por lo que le dije.

La samurai esbozo una gran sonrisa y se acerco a su hermana y le dijo:

-Hermana el reconocer tu error me es ya muy satisfactorio para mi y me hace sentir muy orgullosa de ti y eso te enseña a no cometer los mismos errores en el futuro. Algo que una buena futura lider de cualquier Dojo debe de saber. Finalizo acariciando el pelo de su hermana. Motoko no pudo negar la enorme satisfacción que le produjo lo que su hermana le dijo.

-Gracias Hermana agradesco tus palabras de aliento y esto me ayudara a fortalecer mi amistad con Keitaro.

-Entonces, no tienes por que tener motivo alguno para estar nerviosa o avergonzada cuando estes con el. Recuerda que si hay alguien que te admira y respeta mucho…..Es tu simpatico Casero.

-Te agradesco todo lo que me dijiste hermana y te prometo que no te decepcionare.

-No lo dudo ni tantito, ahora ve cambiate de ropa y ve al encuentro de tu amigo.

Motoko con una gran sonrisa se metio a su cuarto e hizo lo que su hermana le dijo y su hermana penso:

_-¡Ay hermanita! ¿Cómo es posible que aun no comprendas que ese muchacho esta enamorado de ti?_

-¡Listo Hermana! ¡Nos vemos en la tarde!-Le grito Motoko despidiendose con una mano y corriendo a reunirse con Kei. Tsuroko se despidio de igual forma y penso dando un gran suspiro:

_-Esto, solo me confirma algo hermanita…!Tu jamas deberas de saber de quien es el hijo que espero tener! Sin embargo…¿Qué le dire a Kei? El tarde o temprano se va a enterar de mi embarazo. ¡Dios Mio! Debe de asegurarme lo antes posible que estos dos tortolos se confiencen su amor el uno al otro antes de marcharme de Hinata._- Se termino de decir la mujer muy seria y preocupada y mordiendose un dedo.

Mientras Motoko llegaba a la Casa de Te y ahí en la puerta encontro a un muchacho que tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara, el al verla se acerco a ella y le pregunto timidamente y tratando inútilmente de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Bu….Buenos…di..as….Srata, Aoyoma Mmmm…….¿Me permitirá acompañarla a su……Escuela? Este….digo si usted desea.- Finalizo agachando la cabeza.

Ella por supuesto se conmovio con la actitud de Kei y comprendio cuanta razon tenia su hermana y ya con mas confianza se acerco a Kei y le dijo:

-Claro Sr. Urashima sera para mi un honor. ¿Nos vamos?

Una gran sonrisa aparecio en Kei y ambos enfilaron rumbo a sus respectivas escuelas. Y desde la ventana de su negocio la tia Haruka los observo partir con una gran sonrisa y penso:

_-¡Suerte sobrino! ¡Honestamente ya es justo que recibas algo bueno de la vida!-_ Sin embargo su sonrisa desaparecio cuando vio a una pequeña niña que tambien observaba a la pareja irse. Ella mostraba una gran tristeza en sus ojos y se mordia los dedos buscando no soltar el llanto. La tia al ver esto solo pudo emitir un suspiro de tristeza y dijo:

_-Dios……Es verdad que tu primer amor siempre te dolera mucho…especialmente si no es correspondido! ¡Shonobu se fuerte!...tarde o temprano el amor llegara a ti._-Y en ese momento unos toquidos en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con una deprimida y triste Naru Narusegawa.

-¡Naru! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No deberias estar en tu escuela?

-No Haruka San hoy no pienso ir, de hecho necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante-Le dijo en un tono muy serio.

-¿Si de que se trata?

-Bueno….voy a abandonar Hinata…….Por motivos personales.

El cigarro de la Tia escapo de sus manos al escuchar eso y penso

_-Creo saber cuales son las causas…….y honestamente aunque me duela decirlo…Sera lo mejor para todos…..Especialmente para mi sobrino y para………… Motoko_

Afuera del negocio la niña parecio escuchar lo que la tia le dijo mentalmente y recuperando su compostura comenzo a caminar a su escuela.

-¡Aprisa Shinobu, que esperas se te va a hacer tarde!- Le dijeron una entusiasta e hiperactiva Kaolla sue acompañada de Sara MacAllen.

-¡Ah, ya voy!-Le grito nuestra favorita dulce y tierna niña.

-¿Ya se fueron verdad?-Le dijo Sue a Shinobu.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Este ¿Motoko y Keitaro-Sempai? Si….ya se fueron e……iban muy contentos- Dijo la niña agachando la cabeza cuando sintio que sue la abrazo y le dijo:

-Hey, tranquila, tu no eres la unica que esta triste por lo que va a pasar con ellos dos, a mi tambien me duele verlos juntos por que….a mi manera yo les quiero mucho. Y creeme que lo peor que podriamos hacer es interrumpir esa maravillosa relacion. Mira yo se que amas a kei tanto como yo, pero si de verdad lo amamos no debemos de intervenir con la nueva relacion que esta teniendo con Motoko.-Finalizo ella con una mirada muy seria.

Shinobu se la quedo viendo con sus ojos y la boca muy abiertas comprendiendo cuanta razon tenia su amiga y ademas….!Por primera vez habia actuado de una manera tan madura y cuerda que la dejo sin habla! (Algo inusual en esa niña que por lo regular ella pensaba que la faltaba una o dos tuercas en su cerebro).

Shinubo entonces le dio una gran sonrisa y le dijo:

-¡Gracias por tus consejos Sue! Te prometo que no hare nada tonto o estupido que moleste a mis sempais-Finalizo con su sonrisa (MR)

-¡Claro! Y creeme la nueva amistad de Kei le va a ademas a ser ¡Le va a ayudarmucho en su salud!

--¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres con mejorar su salud?

-Bueno es facil, teniendo en su mente a Motoko el ya no va necesitar esas revistas pornograficas que tiene en su cuarto para…..!Estarse masturbando! ¡Ja,ja,ja! –Finalizo con su usual sonrisa loca.

Shinobu cayo al suelo al estilo anime y se levanto muy furiosa y sonrojada y le grito a Sue.

-¡!SUUEEE! ¡!¿COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE A DECIR ESO ACERCA DE MI SEMPAI! ¡!GRRRR!...!TE VOY A….!-Y en ese momento tomo su mochila que llevaba colgada en la espalda y empezo a golpear a la chica hindu haciendola aullar y dolor y haciendola correr por su vida, siendo perseguido por una niña que emanaba un aura de furia. Y asi se fueron corriendo rumbo a su escuela dejando atrás a una perpleja y sorprendida Sara Macallen la cual se dijo:

-¿ESA era Shinobu?

Mientars que una gran sonrisa en su boca y tratando de esquivar los golpes que le daba Shinobu Kaolla Sue penso:

_-¡Ay Shinobu! Si te contara que he podido ver a Kei masturbarse gracias a las mini-camaras que tengo instaladas en su cuarto…..!Me matabas!...Y ademas ellas me han permitido ver….!Donde escondio su mayor "tesoro"! ¡Ja,ja,ja!_- Termino riendose mentalmente la chica Hindu y continuo corriendo rumbo a su escuela siendo aun perseguida por una furiosa Shinobu quien le gritaba:

-¡!DETENTE DEMENTE VOY A ENSEÑARTE A RESPETAR A MI SEMPAI!

Ahora volvamos a una escena un poco mas tranquila y ….romantica.

Kei y Motoko caminaban con paso suave no parecian tener prisa por llegar a la escuela de Motoko y mientras lo hacian las flores de cerezo caian junto a ellos como si festejaran su amistad.

-Este….Es una mañana muy bonita …..¿No te parece?-Le dijo timidamente a ella.

-Si Keitaro, tienes toda la razon. La naturaleza esta en paz y los flores de cerezo parecen alegrar la mañana.- Le dijo ella dandole una linda sonrisa.

Kei solo se quedo admirado al ver por fin la autentica belleza de Motoko e todo su esplendor, su cabello siendo levantado por una suave brisa, su sonrisa angelical y su bello rostro lo hacian pensar que estaba ante un hermoso angel bajado del cielo, tan hermosa o mucho mas que su propia hermana.

-Este….Motoko hay algo que quisiera platicar contigo-Le dijo Kei.

-¿Si? ¿Y que es?

-Bueno……Es respecto al sabado.

-¿Si que pasa?-Le dijo ella un poco preocupada.

-Mira,Se que la primera vez que salimos fue hasta cierto punto…..Forzada. Y yo se….que esta vez no sera asi……Y bueno…….Dado que quiero que no te sientas forzada..yo…

-Kei..¿Que pasa con el sabado? Tu sabes que he aceptado con gusto salir contigo, por mi propia voluntad y olvidando cualquier estupida apuesta.

-Gracias por recordarmelo Motoko-chan. –El dio un suspiro y le dijo:

-Motoko-Chan no te sientas forzada en usar ropa a la cual tu no estas acostumbrada a usar.Yo se muy bien que hiciste un gran esfuerzo por usar la ropa que traias pueta, pero era obvio que te sentias muy incomoda con ella. Motoko…..Yo no quiero forzarte nunca mas a usar algo que tu no desees. Por favor usa la ropa que tu desees. A mi lo que me interesa es salir contigo, no me interesa la forma en como vayas vestida……Simplemente quiero estar con la Motoko que yo conozco.

-Motoko al escuchar eso, se quedo fria al gardo que su maletin escolar cayo de sus manos y con el rostro sonrojado le dijo:

-¡Ah!...Yo….yo….Muchas gracias Keitaro…..Este, no sabes….el peso que me has quitado de encima ¡ja!...Yo..Honestamente no tengo un guardarropa muy variado como……..El de Naru-Y muy avergonzada agacho la cabeza.

-Motoko-Chan, lo importante y la cuenta es la persona, las ropas bonitas y elegantes no sirven para nada si la persona quien las usa no es simpatica, comprensiba y muy tu.-le dijo Kei agachando la cabeza y rascandose la nuca.

En esos momentos el vapor de humo podia verse salir de la cabeza de la Kendo-girl debido al enorme enrojecimiento que tenia su rostro debido a lo que Kei le dijo y solo atino a decir, tambien con la cabeza agachada:

-Muchas….Gracias….._Keitarito._

-De nada…._Motokito._- Y ambos empezaron a reirse y siguieron avanzando rumbo a la escuela de ella. Sin embargo después de avanzar unos metros Kei se paro y le dijo a Motoko:

-Este Motoko ¿No olvidas algo?

-¿Qué, a que te refieres?

-Bueno..Es que dejaste en el suelo tu portafolio-Le dijo señalando al portafolio que habia tirado.

-¡!AAHHHH!-Motoko dio un grito e inmediatamente corrio a recoger su portafolio y agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza avanzo y paso a Kei aquien le dijo:

-Keitaro…Poooooooor Faaaaaaaaavor no digas nada y vamonos a mi escuela…….. ¿Siii?

Kei la alcanzo y le dijo:

-Si Motoko lo que tu digas-Le dijo con una voz muy seria pero se tranquilizo cuando ella le ofrecio su hermosa sonrisa. Y asi muy contentos fueron llegando a su escuela. Sin embargo cuando faltaban unos 50 metros para llegar a la entrada principal de escuela de ella, kei le dijo:

-Bueno ya aquí te dejo. Ya que aquí pasa el autobús que me lleva a mis escuela Nos vemos en tarde en Hinata Motoko.

-¡Claro Kei! ¡Cuidate Mucho!- Y asi con una gran sonrisa ambos se despidieron y sin pensarlo ambos chocaron sus portafolios como señal de despedida y asi, enfilaron por rumbos opuestos. Kei dio un gran suspiro al ver como se alejaba la muchacha que le habia robado el corazon. Pero inconscientemente su vista se poso en el trasero de ella y se dijo:

_-¡Ay Dios Mio! ¡Tan hermoso como el de su hermana!_- En ese momento al comprender lo que dijo se dio el mismo una bofetada y se dijo:

_-Estupido Keitaro! ¡En que demonios estas pensando! ¡Ademas……_-Sin embargo se callo y después de unos instantes de meditar se dijo nuevamente:

_-¡Ay!...Para que me engaño a mi mismo…….!Si tiene unas hermosas nalgas!...Y después de lo que le hice a su hermana…….Yo quisera…._-En esos momentos en su mente aparecieron imágenes de el penetrando a Motoko del modo en como lo habia hecho con su hermana y entonces estampo su rostro en un poste que tenia al lado y se dijo a si mismo:

_-No tengo remedio……soy un pervertido que lo que mas me excita es tener sexo anal con un mujer…..Pero se perfectamente que eso ¡JAMAS SE LO VOY A PEDIR A MOTOKO! ¡!JAMAS! Si Dios me concede la dicha de que ella me acepte Yo la voy a respetar como mujer y nunca la voy a humillar con algo asi. Lo que……..Ocurrio con Tsuroko fue solo un momento de locura…..Y si ella accedio a eso…….fue quiza a que ella se encontraba muy triste por lo ocurrido con su marido….Estoy seguro que en otras circunstancias nunca hubiera aceptado y ademas……_- Y entonces su debate mental fue interrumpido cuando vio algo tirado en el suelo, el se acerco a recogerlo y se dio cuenta que era una cajita que contenia gomas, puntillas para porta-minas y un sacapuntas, y la cajita tenia un apellido escrito "Aoyama".

-¡Caramba pero si esto le pertenece a Motoko! ¡De seguro se le cayo cuando nos despedimos chocando nuestros portafolios! –Entonces miro su reloj yse dijo- _Aun tengo tiempo suficiente_ y empezo a correr para alcanzar a la kendo girl. Finalmente desoues de una corta carrera la detecto y bajo la velocidad de su carrera y empezo a caminar con paso rapido y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla….!PUUUMM! -Kei sintio vio y sintio como tres maletines escolares se estamparon en su cabeza haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo y con un gran dolor, ademas de dejar su rostro estampado en el suelo. Afortunadamente para el, debido al golpe sus lentes salieron disparados y callendo en el pasto sin que sufrieran daño.

¡!AJA, TE ATRAPAMOS DEGENERADO!- Le gritaron tres voces al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto ese escandalo hizo que Motoko volteara la cabeza para encontrarse con las 3 muchachas que admiran mucho a Motoko y que la siguen como si fuera su sombra.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

¡Oigan, no me acuerdo de los nombres de esas muchachas asi que los voy a inventar, Uds. disculpen.!

-¡Yoshira! ¡Katsumi! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa! –Dijo Motoko acercandose a ellas.

-¡Ah! ¡Motoko sempai! ¡Lo que pasa es que golpeamos a este pervertido que te estaba siguiendo desde hace rato! –Dijo con gran orgullo Katsumi.

-¡Si! Cuando veniamos para la escuela nos dimos cuenta que este asqueroso sujeto venia corriendo hacia ti y antes de alcanzarte deisminuyo su velocidad. ¡!De seguro es uno de esos degenerados que les gusta manosear a las estudiantes por las nalgas y luego salen huyendo!-Dijo Sakura y terminando de decir eso, estampo su la suela de su zapato en la nuca de Kei, provocandole un dolor indescriptible.

-¡Y se no me equivoco al haberlo visto creo saber de quien se trata!-Dijo Yoshira y se agacho y tomo a Kei por la cabellera aumentando su ya enorme dolor y levantando su rostro.

-¡!Aja! ¡Tal como lo sospecha! ¡Motoko sempai mira quien es ja,ja,ja! ¡!ES EL HOMBRE QUE MAS ODIAS EN TU VIDA, EL QUE TU SIEMPRE NOS HAS DICHO QUE ES LA MAS POBRE EXCUSA DE UN HOMBRE JA, JA! ¡!EL PERVERTIDO Y DEGENERADO KEITARO URASHIMA!

Y en ese momento las tres muchachas empezaron a patear al pobre e indefenso Kei.

-¡Toma, toma, degenerado! ¿Cómo te atreviste a intentar ponerle una de tus asquerosas manos a nuestra amadisima sempai!

Motoko quien se habia quedado paralizado por ver que el supuesto pervertido era kei se quedo muda de la impresión hasta que por fin su cerebro reacciono al ver como pateaban a su amigo y MUY furiosa grito:

¡!YA BASTA DEJENLOOO Y APARTENSE DE EELLLL!

Las tres muchachas al escuchar semejante grito se espantaron tanto que inmdiatamente dejaron de agredir a kei y se apartaron de el.

-¡Ah Motoko-sempai! Ya entendemos ¡Quieres tu personalmente castigar a esta escoria ¿O no? ¡Adelante es todo tuyo!-Le dijo Sakura.

Motoko no le contesto e inmediatamente se acerco a Kei e inmediatamente lo abrazo amorosamente y acariciando su rostro le dijo:

-¡Kei! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas conciente? ¡Dime algo por favor!

3 mandibulas inferiores se estamparon en el suelo al mismo tiempo, por la imagen que sus ojos estaban viendo y ellas dijeron en voz alta:

-¡!¿KEEIIII!

-¡Motoko sempai! ¿Qué significa esto!-Le dijo una muy indignada Yoshira.

Motoko ni siquiera le presto atencio, ella estaba enfocada en tratar de hacer que Kei recuperara el sentido…..hasta que lo logro.

-¡Ay ma….ma! ¿Alguien……. anoto las placas del………….. camion que me……. paso encima?-Dijo con voz atontada el pobre muchacho.

Motoko no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada por el comentario de Kei e inmediatamente coloco su cabeza en su pecho y empezo a acariciar su cabello amorosamente y le dijo:

-Shhhh……tranquilo, relajate, ya paso todo…No te sobresfuerzes la fuerza volvera a ti lentamente.

-¡Ahhh!...¿Mo…Motoko?..¿Eres….tu?

-Si soy yo…..tranquilo ya paso todo.

-¡!MOTOKO-SEMPAI! ¡!¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!-Le gritaron sus tres admiradoras.

-¡Por el amor de Dios Motoko-Sempai! ¡Tu siempre nos has dicho que lo que mas te gustaria es matar a este gusano con tus propias manos! ¿Ya lo ovidaste?-Le dijo muy enojada Sakura.

-¡Siii! ¡Y además tu nos has dicho que esta..…Cosa es una vergüenza para el genero masculino y por ende….debia de morir y desaparecer del palneta!-Le dijo Yoshira.

-¡Claro! ¡y la prueba mas calra la vimos todas! ¡El te iba a manosear las nalgas!- Dijo Katsumi

Fue entonces que al oir eso kei reacciono y le dijo a Motoko con voz muy teblorosa levantando su rostro:

-Motoko..Chan….Eso no es verdad Te lo….Juro. Yo solo deseaba alcanzarte para….Entregarte esto……Creo que se te cayo cuando….nos despedimos. Y entonces deposito en sus manos la cajita, la cual nunca solto.

-Ah…..Son mis gomas y mi sacapuntas -Dijo ella

¡UPSSS! ¡Creo que nos equivocamos! ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!-Se rieron sus tres amigas importandoles muy poco el estado en el que dejaron a Kei.

¡Bueno!….Pero finalmente la golpiza que te dimos….despues de todo la merecias……Un gusano degenerado y pervertido como tu!………!Es o unico que se merece! ¿No es verdad chicas?- Dijo muy orgullosa Yoshira. Sakura y katsumi comenzaron a aplaudir lo dicho por su amiga y con una gran sonrisa. Y eso…..fue suficiente para que ……….un aura de odio y maldad pura surgiera del interior de Motoko. Ella furiosa se levanto y al voltear a ver a sus "amigas" ellas se quedaron pretificadas cuando vieron un furioso rostro que parecia emanar una luz roja macabra de sus ojos y antes de que pudieran emitir palabra alguna: ¡SPLAP! ¡SLAP! ¡SLAP!-La mano derecha de Motoko se estampo en las mejillas de sus admiradoras haciendolas aullar y retorcerse de dolor. Entonces Sakura haciendo un gran esfuerzo le dijo a Motoko llorando:

-¡Mo..Motoko.Sem…Pai! ….¿Por…Que?

-¡!ESCUCHENME BIEN TRIO DE MALDITAS BRUJAS! ¡!LES VOY A DAR CINCO SEGUNDOS PARA QUEDESAPARESCAN DE MI VISTA! ¡!Y SI ALGUNAS DE USTEDES TIENEN LA OSADIA DE PONERLE UN DEDO A MI **QUERIDISIMO **KEITARO!...!LES JURO QUE LO QUE LE HICIERON A EL NO SE VA A COMPARAR CON LO QUE LES VOY A HACER A USTEDES! ¡!FUERA DE MI VISTA MALDITAS CUCARACHAS!

-¡!AAYYYY!- Gritaron las tres muchachas y mas rapido que inmediatamente desaparecieron dejando solamente una nube de polvo en el lugar donde estaban y a una Furiosa Motoko respirando agitadamente producto de la furia que emanaba de su ser. Kei por su parte seguia tirado en el suelo y no daba credito a lo que habia visto y ademas en su cerebro se escuchaba una frase que se repitia una y otra vez:

_-"Queridisimo Keitaro", "Queridisimo Keitaro" "Queridisimo Keitaro" ¡Dios Mio!...¿Es que acaso tengo esa….posibilidad….De que ella……Sienta algo por mi?_

Motoko por su parte la furia emanaba inmediatamente desaparecio por completo cuando su cerebro pudo recordar la forma en como se habia referido a Kei. Y de la furia que tenia paso al miedo y temor. Y lentamente volteo su rostro para ver a Kei aun tirado en el suelo. El por su parte al verla comrendio que ella tambien se habia dado cuenta de lo dijo y para tratar de evitar una conversación acerca de ese tema intento parecerse y le dijo:

-¡Ay Motoko-Chan!...Este…..disculpame… por…lo que……paso………..con tus amigas…perdoname…realmente, no fue mi intencion que esto pasara.

-¡No kei, Espera, permiteme ayudarte a levantarte.-le dijo con un tono muy preocupada.

Finalmente el casero de HH se levanto y Motoko le pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien Motoko-chan…Gracias por ayudarme y……disculpame nuevamente, creeme, nunca pense que esto pudiera pasar.

-No Kei…..Yo soy quien deberia pedirte disculpas….ya que todo fue unica y exclusivamente mi culpa.- Dijo ella agachando su cabeza de vergüenza y una solitaria lagrima salio de sus ojos. Kei al ver esto se sorprendio y le dijo:

-¡No! ¡Pero que estas diciendo! ¡en realidad la culpa fue mia por la forma en como me acerque a ti! ¡Y es obvio que con la fama que tengo de pervertido tus amigas….! – El ya no pudo continuar ya que ella coloco dos de sus dedos en sus labios y con una mirada llena de tristeza que hizo que a el se le partiera el corazon Motoko le dijo:

-Y……¿A quien debes "agradecerle"…..Esa fama?...¿Quien ha sido la ……Estupida mujer…..Que ha dicho todas esas cosas crueles de……Ti?-Finalizo con dos lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Kei entonces la tomo por sus hombros y le dijo:

-Escuchame Motoko…Y escuchame muy bien por favor. Es normal que en el pasado dijiste esas cosas de mi porque por mis estupidos errores y descuidos te daba motivos suficientes para hablar mal de mi, las veces que accidentalmente cai en las aguas termales producto de algun golpe de Naru y tu y las demas se estaban bañando, o cuando torpemente tropezaba y caia encima de Shinobu o en el pecho de Naru o cuando sin darme cuenta pase por tu cuarto cuando tu……te estabas cambiando de ropa ¿Recuerdas?. Motoko era obvio y normal que ante todos esos acontecimientos tu tuvieras motivos suficientes para hablar mal de mi.

Motoko por su parte estaba paralizada escuchando lo que kei le estaba diciendo e incapaz de articular palabra alguna continuo escuchandolo.

-Motoko te lo voy a vover a repetir: Yo se que para ganarme tu amistad y confianza va a pasar mucho pero mucho tiempo y con tus amigas y con otras personas supongo que me voy a tardar un poquito mas……Ja,ja!- Termino riendose y rascandose la nuca.-- Pero al final vio que todo lo que le dijo a Motoko tuvo su recompensa. Ella estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y le dijo a Kei:

-Kei…..Muchas gracias por lo me dijiste y solo…quiero pedirte un favor…..

-¿Si? Dime….

-Nunca dejes de ser mi amigo.-Le dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Jamas, tu amistad es lo mas valioso que tengo en estos momentos. Y entonces saco un pañuelo que tenia en su bolsillo y limpio las dos lagrimas que tenia ella en sus ojos. Ella por su parte se quedo paralizada por la accion de Kei.

-¡Listo!-Le dijo

-Ah!….Este …Gracias, pero ¿Seguro que ya estas bien? -Le dijo ella ruborizada. Kei solo sonrio y le dijo:

-Motoko—chan, no te vayas a ofender por lo que te voy a decir pero…..Si ya pude soportar los golpes de Naru y….los tuyos, los golpes de ellas ¡Son simples caricias para mi!

-¡Muy gacioso Keitaro! Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y fingio que iba a darle un coscorrón. Y ambos terminaron riendose.

-Bueno, ahora si me despido ¡Nos vemos!- Sin embargo Kei no pudo avanzar ya que Motoko lo sujeto de un brazo y le dijo:

-Kei aprovechando que ya estas aquí…….Bueno ¿Me concederias el honor de acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi escuela?-Le dijo con una mirada suplicante. Esa mirada llena de ternura dejo completamente indefenso a Keitaro quien solo atino a decir:

-Lo que …..tu digas….. Motoko. Entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar pero entonces Motoko abrazo el brazo derecho de kei y recargo su cabeza en su hombro. Kei sintio que estaba viviendo un hermoso sueño y sin decir nada siguieron caminando y Kei penso:

_-¡Dios Mio! ¡Si esto es un sueño……!Yo no quiero despertar nunca!_- Sin embargo cuando habian caminado unos cuantos metros Motoko le habla sacandolo del mundo de los sueños.

-¿Kei?

-Eh? ¿Si dime Motoko?

-¿No eres tu quien ahora esta olvidando algo?-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mmmm….No ¿A que te refieres?- Ella entonces coloco un dedo entre sus ojos le dijo muy divertida:

-¿No te hace falta algo aquí?

-¡Ay mama! ¡Mis lentes! ¿Dónde estaran?- Dijo muy preocupado y volteando a todos lados

-Kei tranquilizate-Le dijo ella y entonces ella los saco de una bolsa que tenia en su falda y se los puso.

-Mmmm…Gracias Motoko-chan….Pero me pegaste un buen susto.

-Si disculpa, los recogi hace un momento del pasto y como no me preguntaste por ellos……Bueno tu sabes. Este….¿Nos vamos?

Y ella nuevamente lo abrazo de su brazo derecho y recargo su cabeza en su hombro y ambos siguieron caminando hacia la entrada principal de la Secundaria de ella.

Y como era de esperarse al ir llegando a la escuela se empezaron a encontrar con varios alumnos de ese instiuto y por supuesto lo que ellos vieron, les parecia completamente imposible y sus cerebros se negaban a asimilar aquella escena. Si ellos hubieran visto a un OVNI aterrizar en la entrada principal lo hubieran podido asimilar pero lo que vieron simplemente les parecia imposible.

Ante todos ellos la toda Poderosa y Omnipotente maestra y lider del Club de Kendo ¡Motoko Aoyoma, venia acompañada de un muchacho! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡ELLA lo venia tomado de su brazo y con su cabeza recargada en su hombro! ¡Era como si el…….fuera su novio! ¡!ALGO COMPLETAMENTE IMPOSIBLE!

Todos los estudiantes varones no podian negar que la belleza de Motoko los impactaba, pero conociendo su carácter y sus habilidades en las artes marciales, pocos eran los hombres que tenian el atrevimiento de acercarse a ella. Todos ellos sabian que solo habia 3 candidatos en la Secundaria que podrian ganarse el corazon de la Suprema y Poderosa Motoko Aoyoma: -Kenshi Okimura, Koji Nishimura y Takeshi Hibiki. Los tres grandes artemarcialistas varoniles del Club de Kendo.!Los Muchachos de los que kei le habia hablado a Tsuroko! Y las sospechas de Kei no estaban alejadas de la realidad. Los tres muchachos tenian sus ojos puestos en la atractiva Motoko. ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar ellos al saber que la chica de sus sueños venia tomada del brazo de un…….Flacucho y debil cuatro ojos? Todos los estudiantes pensaron que ese pobre diablo tenia sus horas contadas.

Y asi, al ir llegando a la Secundaria las mandibulas inferiores de todos los muchachos y muchachas que veian esa escena golpeaban el suelo incapaces de aceptar lo que sus ojos veian.

Inclusive para los profesores de Motoko les era imposible aceptar esa idea al grado que uno de ellos le dijo a un colega:

-Profesor Kinomoto ¿Podria pellizcarme el brazo para ver si no estoy soñando?

-No es necesario Profesor Saotome lo que esta viendo es verdad. Nuestra campeona de Kendo viene acompañada de un jovencito….¿Sera posible que el sea su novio?

-Pero yo pense que el exigente corazon de ella solo podria aceptar a Okimira, Nishimura o Hibiki.

-Si, tiene razon ¿Me prregunto que van a decir cuando se enteren de esto? ¡Le apuesto que esto se va a saber en toda la escuela en menos de una hora!

-¡Ja! ¡Tiene toda la razon!

Y es que era cierto. Los tres adolescentes eran el sueño imposible de todas las chicas de la escuela, ya que aparte de ser guapos y apuestos eran de familias adineradas y siempre llegaban en sus carros deportivos de lujo. Ademas de ser grandes artemarcialistas. Solo Elllos podrian conquistar el corazon de Motoko. Bueno…Es lo que todos pensaban…..hasta ahora.

Finalmente Motoko y Keitaro legaron a la entrada principal. Kei estaba un poco nervioso al sentir que el y Motoko eran objeto de las miradas de todos los estudiantes y de los profesores, Motoko tambien se dio cuenta de eso, pero no parecio importarle en lo absoluto. Entonces le dijo a Kei:

-Kei, gracias por acompañarme hasta mi escuela…….Este…Supongo que asi va a ser todos los dias ¿Verdad?-Le dijo ella con una tierna mirada que derritio el corazon del timido muchacho.

-Claro que si Motoko, sera para mi un honor escoltarte a tu Secundaria todos los dias y yo…..Te agradesco que me hayas concedido ………esta oportunidad.

Entonces Motoko hizo lo que parecia impensable: Ella acerco su rostro al de Kei Y DELANTE DE TODO EL MUNDO LE PLANTO UN TIERNO BESO EN LA MEJILLA A KEITARO.

Todos, absolutamente todos en al Escuela se quedaron petrificados al ver una escena que jamas en su vida pensaron que llegarian a ver por parte de la Diosa del kendo.

Motoko entonces se solto de Kei y enfilo con una gran sonrisa al interior de su Escuela sin importarle en nada la mirada que le daban todos us compañeros y dejando a un pobre muchacho en estado catatonico por la atrevida caricia que le dio enfrente de todos sus compañeros de al escuela. Finalmente haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano recupero la compostura y a paso veloz abandono el lugar y repitiendose una y otra vez a su atormentado cerebro:

_-¡Esto NO fue un sueño! ¡Esto NO fue un sueño! ¡Esto NO fue un sueño!_

-¡ESTO NO FUE UN SUEÑO! –Se decia entre dientes y bufando de coraje un muchacho que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el volante de su lujoso auto deportivo, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no apretar el acelerador y hacer pure al pobre muchacho.

_-¡¿Quién demonios es ese enclenque flacucho cuatro ojos! ¡¿Cómo es posible que Motoko viniera tan…..abrazada de ¡Y encima ella le dio un beso en la mejilla!_

Koji Nishimura, el apuesto y estupendo Artemarcialista no daba credito a lo que sus ojos habian visto y haciendo un gran esfuerzo empezo a controlar su furia por medio de la meditacion y se dijo a si mismo:

_-Paciencia Koji, esto debe de tener una explicación logica…No es posible que Motoko pueda tener algun interes por ese…..Fenomeno. Lo que debo de hacer es exponerle mis sentimientos a Motoko de una vez y estoy seguro que me aceptara ya que poseemos los mismos gustos por el Kendo y compartimos los mismos principios de disciplina y honor de las artes marciales ¡Ja! Estoy seguro que ese pobre diablo no puede ser rival para mi! Mmmmm………Y debo apresurarme no sea que se me vayan adelantar Okimura y Hibiki. ¡Ellos si son rivales de cuidado! _–Entonces el arranco su carro y enfilo al estacionamiento de la Secundaria.

-¡Achuuu! – Fue el estornudo que Kei dio cuando llego al lugar donde pasaba el autobús.

-¡Caramba! ¿Por qué estornude? ¿A poco alguien esta hablando mal de mi? –Y sin mas, el abordo su autobús.

Mientras tanto en la Casa de Te de la Tia Haruka, Ella y Tsuroko conversaban alegremente sobre la relacion que estaban teniendo Kei y Motoko. Tsuroko no se preocupo en ocultar su alegria al saber que Naru abandonaria Hinata y Haruka la apoyo, ya que ambas mujeres concluyeron que con esto, el noviazgo entre ambos muchachos seria un hecho. Y asi siguieron platicando cuando unos toquidos en la puerta pusieron en alerta a las dos mujeres

-¡Buenas dias! ¿Se puede pasar?- Dijo una sensual voz.

-Este..Si claro ¡Bienvenida a mi negocio! ¿en que puedo servirle Srta?-Le dijo la Tia quien se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a la mujer que acabava de entrar a su negocio…Y Tsuroko hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Ante ellas se encontraba una hermosa muchacha de pelo largo y un rostro tan hermoso que parecia una muñeca de porcelana. Ella usaba un sweter balnco ajustado que dejaba ver unos hermosos senos muy bien formados y ademas usaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul tambien ajustado que revelaba unos hermosos muslos y una amplia cadera que hacia resaltar sus enormes nalgas. Finalmente llevaba unas botas cafes de tacon. En fin….Cualquier hombre la hubiera definido como el prototipo de…… la belleza femenina.

Ambas mujeres no pudieron evitarlo……Se quedaron impactados por la belleza de aquella muchacha.

-Buenos Dias-Les dijo la muchacha e inmediatamente les hizo la reverencia nipona y continuo.-Mi nombre es Nozomi Kurahashi y estoy buscando……al Sr. Urashima keitaro.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando mutuamente y entonces Tsuroko le dijo a Haruka con voz suave:

-Esto no le va a gustar nada a mi hermanita.

-¡Achuuu! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora por que estornude?- Se dijo en su salon de clases Motoko quien ya estaba bastante molesta de que todos sus compañeros la estuvieran viendo como un bicho raro.

_-¡Idiotas! ¿Qué acaso piensan que porque soy la campeona de kendo no pudo venir acompañado de un muchacho?_-Entonces a su mente llego la imagen de su apuesto Romeo y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

_-¡Y pensar que me va acompañar a la escuela todos los dias! ¡Que feliz soy!_- Y asi esbozando una gran sonrisa continuo con sus clases.

Proximo Capitulo: ¿Aceptarias ser mi novia? 4ta parte. En donde veremos:

1.- Como Motoko conoce la dolorosa mordedura de los celos al conocer a la Despampanante y hermosa Nozomi Kurahashi Tutora de kei rumbo a sus examenes de Todai.

2.-A Naru despidiendose de cada uno de los intergarntes de Hinata y exponiendo sus razones de su partida. Y ademas la platica que tendra con kei y Motoko.

3.-La llegada del sabado el cual sera el dia que Kei y Motoko se confirmen de una vez algo mas que su amistad.

4.-Sue por fin recibe la información que tanto esperaba de….. ¿Sus medicos particulares?

Saludos de su amigo(a) Solaris 3000

Se agredecen Rewies.


	11. ¿Aceptarias? 4ta Parte

Hola a todos nuevamente:

De antemano les ofresco una disculpa por tardar en mi actualizacion, pero por problemas con el monitor de mi PC (¡Se me quemo!) me impidieron terminar con este capitulo.

Ahora bien por un grave error que cometi en la cronologia del tiempo tengo que hacer una aclaracion:

Motoko no esta estudiando la secundaria ella, en este Fic, Esta estudiando el ultimo semestre de su PREPARATORIA.

Otra cosa: De acuerdo a como se fue desarrollando el argumento, las cosas se me salieron un poco de control y la cita de Kei con Motoko para el sabado la pondre en el siguiente capitulo.

Sin mas por el momento me despido, esperando que continuen disfrutando de este Fic.

Su amigo(a):Solaris3000

Posdata: Por favor se agradecen reviews

13:00 PM En la preparatoria de Motoko ella terminaba sus clases y se disponia a asistir a su sesion de entrenamiento del club de kendo. Kei continuaba en sus clases y sorprendido de ver que Naru no habia asistido a clases.

13:30 PM Shinobu, Sara y una adolorida Kaolla Sue llegaban a Hinata, ella sentia que la cabeza le iba del explotar del dolor, gracias a los golpes que la dulce y tierna Shinobu le dio según ella por "Haber ofendido la dignidad y honorabilidad de su sempai"

-_¡Ay mama! ¡Si Shinobu supiera lo que tengo planeado para Kei ¡Me mata!_ –Se dijo mentalmente Sue.

Sin embargo antes de entrar fueron interceptadas por una melancolica y muy triste Naru Narusegawa.

-Hola muchas…..Por favor necesito hablar urgentemente con uds.

-¡He Naru! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas muy triste?

Naru dio un suspiro y les dijo: -Muchachas…..Voy a dejar hinata.

¿QUEEE?- Fue lo que dijeron las 3 niñas al mismo tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo en el Cub de Kendo:

-¿Qué dice Sensei?-Pregunto un sorprendido

-Si, asi es, debido a compromisos sociales que tienen sus familias ellos no asistiran a clases hoy.

_-¡Perfecto! Esta es mi oportunidad para poder estar a solas con Motoko ahora que ellos dos no vinieron ¡Es ahora o nunca!_-Se dijo mentalmente y entonces enfoco su vista a una hermosa muchacha que parecia danzar con su espada al estar haciendo una Kata.

De regreso en Hinata.

-¡Pero Naru sempai! ¿Por que?- Pregunto Shinobu.

-Mira Shinobu a decir verdad mi ……..relacion con Kei cada dia se va a deteriorndo mas y mas. Al gardo que siento que abos ya no podremos tolerarnos uno al otro y lo unico que lograríamos seria hacernos daño mutuamente. Y ademas tu has visto que mi relacion con Motoko a empezado a deteriorarse y lo que menos quiero es perder su amistad.

-Naru se honesta con nosotros --le dijo Sue--- ¿Es acaso tambien por el nuevo nivel de amistad que Kei y Motoko han alcanzado? –Finalizo Sue con una mirada seria. Naru le iba a contestar pero Sara la interrumpio.

-Somos niñas pero no somos estupidas y sabemos que Motoko ha aceptado de muy buen agrado la amistad de Kei Y no dudamos tantito que su amistad termine en noviazgo. Ya que Motoko le ha dado a Kei lo que tu NUNCA le diste: Amistad, Cariño y confianza-Finalizo la hija de Seta y Naru sintio como si alguien la hubiera apuñaldo en su corazon.

-Sara, tienes toda la razon y no voy a negarlo. Y tienen razon Muchachas…..Yo ya no puedo hablarles como si fueran unas incocentes e ingenuas niñas y por eso les pido que comprendan mi situación y descision de abandonar Hinata…..Yo….Yo……-Pero ella no pudo mas y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos e inmediatamente busco el consuelo de sus amigaspara tratar de mitigar el dolor en su corazon. Ellas comprendieron y al mismo tiempo abrazaron a Naru y dejaron que la genio de Hinata se desahogra en sus hombros, mientras ellas le daban palabras de aliento y consuelo. Lejos de ahí con una mirada triste Haruka, Kitsune y Tsuroko observaban la escena y lamentaban que etodo esto terminara asi. Kitsune sin embargo a pesar de ser la mejor amiga de Naru reconocio que ella tuvo la culpa de que esto teriminara asi, debido "A la cobardia e inseguridad de Naru por no expresar sus sentimientos a Kei" y con todo su dolor reconocia que Motoko si lo haria. Tsuroko le agradecio a Kistsune el apoyo para su hermana y tia Haruka la secundo.

-¡Ah! Por cierto me parecio ver hoy en la mañana a una hermosa muchacha ¿Quién era?-Pregunto Kitsune.

-Problemas para la relacion que hay entre mi hermana y Keitaro- Dijo la hermosa samurai mirando al cielo.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Kitsune. Entonces la Tia se encargo de recordarle que Seta le habia conseguido a Kei una nueva tutora para sus examenes de Todai y la "Sexy Fox" comprendio la situación.

-¡Vaya! Conociendo a kei ¡Esa muchacha le va a alborotar sus hormanas! ¡Por que esa mujer es bellisima!- Finalizo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso me temo-Dijo con voz suave la samurai.

-¡Achuuu!-¡maldita sea! Espero no pescar un refriado.- Se dijo kei en su escuela.

14:00PM Se termina la sesion de entrenamiento en el club de Kendo y un apuesto joven que al pasar hace que todas las jovencitas del club suspiren al verlo pasar se acerca a Motoko y le dice:

-Aoyoma Buenas tardes….Este disculpa ¿Podrias concederme cinco minutos de tu tiempo al terminar la clase?

-Eh?...Seguro Nishimura ¿De que se trata?

-Prefiero decirtelo afuera, ¿Esta bien si nos vemos en las mesas del jardín que estan atrás del gimnasio?

-Mmmm……Okay en cinco minutos te espero ahí.

-Muchas gracias- Y sin decir se marcho dejando a una perpleja kendo girl ¿Y ahora este, que querra?- Se dijo la Kendo girl y sin notar las miradas de odio que esta recibiendo por parte de todas sus compañeras.

De regreso en Hinata Naru ahora estaba con Kitsune, la mujer que tal vez comprendia mejor a Naru.

-Supongo que debes de entender que la relacion que hay ahora entre Keitaro y Motoko tu la originastes.-Le dijo en un tono serie Kitsune. Nara solo asintio con la cabeza. Y Kitsune continuo.

-¡Por Dios Naru! ¡Keitaro era completamente tuyo! ¡Tu sabias desde un principio que el te amababa! ¡Pero cada vez que el trataba de expresarte tus sentimientos tu gozabas con humillarlo y agredirlo fisicamente! ¿Y que conseguiste finalmente? ¡Entregarle a Motoko en charola de plata a el! Naru……Honestamente ¿Qué tienes en el cerebro?- Finalizo una furiosa Kitsune.

-Dios….Pero…yo no pense que…..Motoko fuera ¡Como pudo traicionarme de esa manera!- Dijo Naru al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Traicionarte? ¡¿Pero de donde sacas semejante estupidez! Lo que tu hiciste fue poner a Motoko en una situación y un ambiente en el cual ella pudo conocer como es kei realmente. ¡Una honorable y excelente persona! Y es obvio que cuando tu empezaste a escupir en ella todo el veneno que siempre has echado en Kei…..!Ella te mando al demonio!...Y no se necesita ser muy inteligente para saber que ella………ya se esta enamorando de Kei. Naru disculpame lo que te voy a decir pero……No solo perdiste a Kei, sino tambien, la amistad de Motoko. Y te voy a decir una ultima cosa que espero lo tomes muy en cuenta……..La peor estupidez que ahora puedes hacer, es intentar disculparte con Kei y pedirle que vuelva contigo. Naru…tu dañaste mucho su corazon y sus sentimientos y honestamente dudo que el te vaya a perdonar…..Y ademas el chantaje que ejercias sobre el con las asesorias que les dabas…olvidalo. Seta ya le consiguió otra tutora que por lo que me ha dicho posee el triple de inteligencia que tu tienes.

Naru no pudo mas y comenzo a llorar amargamente y busco el consuelo en el pecho de su amiga, pero Kitsune no la acepto y la tomo por los hombros y le dijo:

Y se nos olvido algo muy importante…….-Le dijo con una tono muy frio en su voz.

-¿A que te refieres….?-Le dijo ella.

-¿A que?..Es simple, si tu intentas recuperar a kei………!Motoko te va a hacer pedazos, si es que antes no te arranca la cabeza con su katana. Por que…..si no te habias dado cuenta Motoko esta MUY pero MUY feliz con la forma en como se esta llevando con Kei ahora. ¿Sabias que Kei ya la va acompañar a su Escuela todos los dias?

Naru simplemente se quedo atonita y por mas que lo intento ninguna palabra pudo salir de su boca. Ella solo sabia una cosa: Habia perdido completamente a Kei y ademas….. a una de sus mejores amigas. Entonces ella se sento en las escaleras y sepulto su cabeza en sus rodillas y dijo entre lagrimas:

-Kitsune…Ya no tengo ningun motivo para estar aquí, por el bien de todos debo irme de Hinata.

Kitsune solio dio un enorme suspiro y coloco su mano en un hombro de Nuru y le dijo:

-Amiga mia, haz lo que consideres necesario.

14:20 PM De regreso en la Escuela de Motoko, ella enfilaba a unas pequeñas mesas y sillas de amdera que estaban en un pequeño jardin atrás del Club de Kendo y ahí encontro a Koji esperandolo sentado en una de las sillas.

-Bien Nishimura ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Gracias por concederme unos minutos de tu tiempo Aoyoma……Mira voy a ser franco y sincero contigo. Honestamente a mi gusta ser franco y hablar sin rodeos.

Ella se quedo algo desconcertada por la actitu del muchacho y le dijo:

-Okey tu diras…..

-Aoyama, llevamos conviviendo, casi tres años en el Club de Kendo. Este es nuestro ultimo periodo escolar en esta escuela. En este tiempo que hemos convivido mi admiración por ti en la forma en como te entregas a la disciplina que amamos me ha maravillado y eso me ha hecho verte de una manera muy diferente a todas las muchachas que he tratado aquí en la escuela y afuera.

El entonces dio un gran suspiro y le dijo:

-Srta. Motoko Aoyoma yo……estoy enamorado de ud. y quisiera que me concediera el honor de ser mi novia.

Motoko sintio como si alguien le hubiera hechado una cubeta de agua fria en la cabeza, su cuerpo se cimbro de pies a cabeza e intento decir algo, pero solo algunas palabras.

-Yo….este….Veras

-Por favor Aoyoma…..Al menos dejame expresarte los argumentos que creo tener a favor y que puedo ofrecerte para que me aceptes ¿Si?

Ella solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Mira a diferencia de Okimura y Hibiki yo no soy ningun mujeriego ni conquistador de chicas ¡Es mas nunca he tenido novia! ¡Y….Y ademas a diferencia de ellos yo no soy adicto a ls bebidas alcoholicas y ni mucho menos fumo! Yo……. Pienso que podriamos hacer una estupenda pareja ¡Compartimos un amor por una disciplina que es como una religión para nosostros! Yo al igual que tu provengo de un respetable Dojo que es reconocido a nivel nacional. Por favor peinsa en lo que podriamos hacer juntos….Es decir,caramba,no se si estoy exagerando en lo que te voy a decir…..pero si lo nuestro funcionara y tu yo nos…….Bueno…..!La union de nuestros dojos seria algo fantastico! ¡Por favor Aoyaoma Dame al menos una oportunidad!

Motoko solo tenia la boca muy abierta y solo atinaba a seguirlo escuchando.

Mira Aoyoma, Mis padres son gente muy importante y conocen a todos los Ministros de Educación del japon. Por favor……Si aceptas ser mi Novia podriamos ingresar juntos sin ningun problema a cualquier universidad del pais ¿Qué dices me darias una oportunidad?

Motoko finalmente solo atino a sentarse eu una de las sillas y tomo un largo suspiro entonces empezo a meditar en todo lo que Koji. Y si se ponia a anlizar con detenimiento todo lo que le habia dicho ¡El tenia toda la razon! Podria decirse que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y es mas ¡Ella pudo sentir que el muchacho era muy sincero y honesto en lo que habia dicho y que la forma que pensaba de el, habia desaparecido por completo. Ademas viendo lo bien era un muchacho muy atractivo, tenia un cuerpo hermoso y escultural, ademas de ser culto e inteligente. Y ademas….Su amor al Kendo lo habia demostrado con hechos al ser uno de los mejores practicantes de kendo del pais. El Kendo…..lo que ella amaba mas en la vida. Los mismos gustos y objetivos en la vida los compartian. Y ademas….Sus padres eran unos hombres muy importantes y poderosos. Y con el como Esposo……Su futuro y el de sus hijos estaria bien asegurado, ademas de la prosperidad de su Dojo. El sin lugar a dudas era el hombre ideal para ella. Ningun hombre podia compararserle con todas las cualidades que posei Koji Nishimura ¿Ante semejante muchacho como poder rehusarse a su oferta? ¡Vaya era casi un sacrilegio querer comparar a kenji con…….¡ Y de repente ……..la imagen de cierto muchacho le llego como un choque electrico a todo su cuerpo.

**-¡!KEITARO! **¡!POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡!ME OLVIDE POR EL POR COMPLETO!-Se dijo a si misma Motoko e inmediatamente salio de sus sueños color de rosa que tenia con Kenji. E inmediatamente aterrizo en la realidad. Y entonces su cerebro empezo a recapitular los eventos:

1.-¿Qué si Kenji era un muchacho guapo y apuesto? Kei ……tambien podia serlo a su manera.

2.-¿Qué si Kenji era un gran artemarcialesta como ella? practica podria serlo tambien.

3.-¿Qué si Kenji poseia un poderoso cuerpo hermoso y atletico? Bueno….Kei tal vez no, pero a diferencia de Kenji el poseia el Don de la inmortalidad y con un periodo de entrenamiento el podria tener un cuerpo aceptable.

4.-¿Qué si los padres de Kenji podrian ofrecerle un acceso sin ningun problema a cualquier universidad? No, ¡Ella deseaba entrar a la Universidad por sus meritos propios!

5.-¿Qué si Kenji era de familia muy rica y poderosa? ¡Al diablo con eso! –Entonces en la mente de Motoko surgio una frase que Kei le dijo:

_-Motoko-Chan, lo importante y la cuenta es la persona, las ropas bonitas y elegantes no sirven para nada si la persona quien las usa no es simpatica, comprensiba y muy tu._

Al recordar eso las cosas le quedaron claras a Motoko:

Kenji podria ser el hombre ideal para ella con todos sus dones y virtudes ¿Pero finalmente de que sirven, si el no es la persona con la que realmente ella desea estar?

Ademas………!Kei llego primero a su corazon antes que Kenji! ¡No seria justo desecharlo asi de simple! ¡Al menos darle una oportunidad a alguien que se habia ganado su amistad y simpatia! ¡Finalmente eso era lo justo! ¡Si las cosas no funcionaban entre ellos, ella tomaria entonces la opcion de Kenji! (Aunque muy en el fondo ella no queria que eso ocurriera)

Finalmente tomando un gran suspiro le dijo:

-Nishimura, Yo…..Honestamente me siento muy honroda y alagada por tu propuesta….ero yo lo siento no puedo aceptarla.

Kenji se quedo con la mirada seria y le dijo:

-Aoyoma, por favor, se sincera conmigo…….¿Que tiene el que yo no tenga?

-¡¿!...¿A quien te refieres?- Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Por favor…….!Todos te vimos llegar tomados del brazo por un muchacho de lentes¡ Venian tan tomados del brazo que parecia como si el fuera tu……..-El se quedo callado y agacho triste la cabeza.

-El es solamente un gran amigo……..pero es un amigo y una persona muy especial para mi.

-Tan especial…Que puedes llegar algo mas que amistad por el….¿No es verdad?

Ella agacho la cabeza y le dijo:

-Si, tienes toda la razon. Entonces Kenji le dijo con voz suplicante:

- Aoyoma, por favor dame una oportunidad, estoy seguro que puedo hacerte mas feliz que ese muchacho. Prácticamente somos similares en muchos aspectos y te prometo que siempre te respetare y nunca te decepcionare ¿Qué dices?

Ella pudo sentir y comprender que ese muchacho era noble y sincero como el mismo Kei, pero su decisión estaba tomada. El iba a darle una oportunidad a Kei y si no funcionaba Koji seria su siguiente opcion y asi, entonces le dijo a Kenji.

-Nishimura, por favor escuchame lo que te voy a decir. Este muchacho es como te dije una persona muy especial en mi vida, por el estoy sintiendo cosas y sentmientos que jamas pense que sentiria de un hombre. Mira voy a avanzar con mi relacion con el y……….Si lo nuestro no funcionara yo con gusto aceptaria tu proposicion.

-¿O sea que tengo alguna esperanza?

-Solo si lo mio no funciona con el…..Y eso lo podre saber en un par de semanas a lo maximo.

Kenji solo dio un suspiro de decepcion y le dijo:

-Bueno, al aprecer no tengo otra opcion. De acuerdo Aoyoma pero por favor si lo tuyo no funciona….Por favor recuerda lo que platicamos….Yo con gusto te esperare hasta el final del curso escolar, después…..quiza no podamos volver a vernos.

-Te lo agradesco y ahora disculpame pero debo retirarme.

-Este, por favor ya es tarde, por lo menos permiteme llevarte hasta tu casa y si quieres tedejo en un lugar cercano para que no te sientas incomoda ¡Y te prometo no hablar mas del tema!

Ella se quedo pensativa unos segundos t y le dijo:

-Okey de acuerdo. –Y asi ambos enfilaron al estacionamiento. Al llegar a su flamante auto deportivo kenji caballerosamente le abrio la puerta a Motoko quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la elegante actitud del muchacho y finalmente salieron del instituto. En lso primeros minutos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Kenji rompio el silencio y le dijo:

-¡Ah se me olvidaba! Mira en la guantera tengo unos documentos que te pueden interesar, sacalos.

Ella asi lo hizo y saco unos papeles.

-¿Qué son?

-¿Recuerdas que evento se aproxima para nosotros dentro de dos semanas?

-¡Claro! Es el torneo regional de Kendo.

-Exacto, y esos documentos tienen información de los principales Dojos que van a competir y en ellos indican cuales son los potencialmente mas peligrosos para nosotros, quienes son sus principales cartas fuertes y que sistema de combate asombrada usan. ¡Con esa información estaremos un paso delante de ellos!...Y como siempre nuestro Dojo sera el campeon este torneo.

-¡Oye, esto es fabuloso! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –Le dijo una y entusiasta Motoko.

Kenji se ruborizo un poco y dijo:

-Bueno….Tu sabes, si tus padres conocen a los Ministros de Deportes del pais…..Bueno tu comprendes ¿Verdad?-Le dijo con una timida sonrisa que le recordo mucho a la de Kei.

-Motoko no podia negar que este muchacho lo sorprendia cada vez mas y que realemente el podia ser un excelente……Y en ese momento se abofeteo mentalmente por lo que estaba pensando.

_-Keitaro, Keitaro, Keitaro_- Fue la palabra que surgio en su mente y para olvidar lo que pensaba le dijo a Kenji:

-Errr……Bueno Kenji, si tienes razon esto nos ayudara a conocer mejor a nuestros contrincantes.

-Por favor conserva los documentos yo ya tengo una copia de ellos.

-¡Oh!...Gracias.

Y asi ellos siguiron platicando alegremente, ademas de que Kenji cumplio con lo prometido y no volvio a insinuarle nada a Motoko de lo que platicaron en el jardin. Eso ella lo tomo en cuenta y contra su voluntad lo tomo como otro punto a favor de Kenji.

Entonces, faltando poco para llegar a Hinata pasaron por un pequeño parque. Entonces un semaro marco al luz roja y Kenji detuvo su auto. Y justo en ese momento junto a un area para en donde se aborda el transporte urbano ella vio ¡A Keitaro! Y su sangre se helo por completo.

_-¡Maaaaadre Mia! ¡Es Keitaro! ¡Dios Mio que no vaya a ver que vengo con……..!_-Sin embargo ella no pudo continuar cuando vio que el estaba acompañada de una bellisima mujer y ambos estaban platicando de una manera como…….si se conocieran muy bien o como si fueran…..muy grandes amigos.

Motoko inmediatamente hizo un escaneo rapido de la mujer que estaba charlando alegremente con Kei: Calculo que su edad y dedujo que podia estar en sus 20 años. Su facciones eran muy finas y su rostro era muy, pero muy hermoso, ademas de poseer unos labios hermosos y sensuales, entonces su sangre nuevamente se helo cuando con la mirada empezo a recorrer el escultural cuerpo de la mujer. Lo primero que ella vio es que el sweter que usaba hacia resaltar sus hermosos y grandes senos y entonces ese pantalón de mezclilla….Le hacia resaltar sus hermosos muslos…..En otras palabras ella poseia un cuerpo escultural y hermoso. Tan hermoso que su cuerpo podia rivalizar con el de su hermana. Y en ese momento recordo algo:

En muchas ocasiones ella se habia burlado y humillado a Kei por el Estado fisico que poseia su cuerpo e inclusive ella llego a compararlo con el de Kenji ¡Y claro que no podia haber comparación alguno de fisicos! Pero ahora ¿y ella que podia decir de su fisico? Simplemente una cosa: Comparando su cuerpo con el de esa mujer con la que estaba Kei ¡Ella no tenia ninguna oportunidad! Y entonces ella sintio como si alguien le clavara una daga en su pecho cuando sus ojos vieron algo impensable para ella: El autobús llego y antes de abordarlo la muchacha se despidio de Kei….Y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y dejando a Kei con la mirada perdida. En ese momento la escena desaparecio de sus ojos cuando el semáforo marco luz verde y el carro de Kenji comenzo a avanzar. Sobra decir que Motoko habia quedado destrozada sentimentalmente al ver a kei con esa mujer.

-¿Motoko, ¿Motoko? ¡Motoko! – Le decia Kenji un poco nervioso.

-¿Eh? ¡Ahh! ¡Disculpame Kenji……Este yo…!

-¡Motoko por Dios! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Estas muy palida! ¿Qué te paso?-Le dijo Kenji muy preocupado- ¡Si te sientes mal te puedo llevar a un hospital!-Le dijo

-¡NO! ¡No, en serio ya me siento bien! Solo….solo estoy un poco cansada por el entrenmiento del dia de hoy. Ja,ja,ja!-Termino riendose muy nerviosamente para tratar de ocultar su desconcierto ante lo que habia visto.

-Bueno…Si tu lo dices…….-Le dijo un no muy convencido Kenji y siguió conduciendo.

-Es por aquí Kenji, mira te puedes detener aquí.-Le dijo una desconcertada Motoko quien aun no podia asimilar lo que habia visto. Kenji inmediatamente se bajo de su carro y caballerosamente le abrio la puerta a Motoko. Ella se sonrojo y le dio las gracias. Cuando ella bajo Kenji comenzo a preguntarle algunas cosas y dudas del proximo torneo de kendo al que iban a asistir y asi estuvieron palticando amenamente por cinco minutos. Finalmente terminaron su platica y se despidieron.

-Gracias por traerme Nishimura y……nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana Aoyoma- Le dijo y cuando se disponia a bordar su carro Motoko le dijo:

-¿Nishimura?

-¿Si Aoyoma?

-Respecto a lo que platicamos hoy, te prometo que voy a tomar en cuenta muy en serio lo que me dijiste y pronto te dare mi respuesta.

-¡En serio! ¡Muchas gracias Aoyoma! ¡Y por favor creeme…..Si tu me das una oportunidad de ganarme tu corazon hare hasta lo imposible por no decepcionarte!- Finalizo con una gran sonrisa y muy contento abordo su flamante carro y se marcho agitandole la mano a Motoko en señal de despedida. Ella por inercia correspondio al saludo y muy triste y desilusionada empezo a subir las escaleras rumbo a la casa. Cuando una voz melancolica la detuvo.

-Motoko-chan……….

Y ella inmediatamente reconocio al dueño de la voz. Ella entonces volteo su rostro y vio a un Keitaro ursahima con una mirada que parecia una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Ah….Eres tu…….Hola-Le dijo en un tono seco y tajante que desconcerto mas aun al casero de HHouse.

-Yo….Yo….Este venia llegando y bueno……Vi que te trajeron a casa…..En un lujoso auto deportivo y yo….-El se esforzaba mucho en decir las palbras ya que por supuesto sospechaba de quien se trataba y de que uno de sus mayores temores que tenia se hubiera vuelto una realidad y entonces Motoko le dijo volteando su rostro y empezando a caminar:

-Es uno de mis compañeros de mi clase de Kempo…..Su nombre es Kenji Nishimura.

Kei al ecuchar ese nombre sintio como si la tierra se lo tragara y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehuamano le dijo a Motoko:

-Mo…Motoko-chan ¿Acaso el…….?

Motoko sin voltear su rostro a el le grito:

-¡Escuchame Keitaro, No quiero hablar de este asunto contigo! ¿Entiendes? ¡Buenas noches!

Kei se queda paralizado por la forma en que ella le hablo y entonces haciendo un gran esfuerzo corrio a alcanzarla y le dijo con mucho miedo en su voz:

-¡Moto…Motoko-Chan, por ….Por favor, perdoname…Se…..Se que esto no……no es de mi incumbencia, pero yo escuche lo ultimo que el te dijo y…yo…..Yo quisiera saber si tu y el...…….- Ella entonces se volteo furiosa y le grito:

-¡TIENES TODA LA RAZON! ¡NO ES DE TU MALDITA INCUMBENCIA! Y terminando de decir esto ¡SLAPPP! Le dio una sonora bofetada a la mejilla derecha de Kei y lo mando directo al suelo dejandolo noqueado y adolorido. Motoko furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos en los ojos producto de su desesperación enfilo rumbo a sus habitaciones. Afortunadamente para ella nadie la vio llegar y antes de entrar a su cuarto se seco las lagrimas y trato de calmarse, para que su hermana no se diera cuenta que habia estado llorando.

Mientras tanto abajo en la entrada de Hinata un triste Keiatro Urashima se levantaba del suelo y acariciando su mejilla adolorida y se dijo a si mismo:

_-Bueno Keitaro, ¡Bienvenido a la realidad!...Finalmente uno de esos tres compañeros de ella…..Finalmente se le declaro……..Y claro, yo comparado con ese sujeto ¡No soy nada!...Es absolutamente obvio que Motoko se quedara maravillada ante ese sujeto, apuesto, Artemarcialista como ella y con un gran porvenir en su futuro._- Kei dio un suspiro y dijo:_-No te culpo Motoko…..Que te hayas desecho de mi, como si fuera un trapo viejo e inservible, finalmente yo comprendo que ese muchacho es lo mejor para ti, ya que se ven que estan hechos el uno para el otro. Bueno Motoko al menos tengo que darte las gracias por esos momentos que me hiciste creer que el amor podia llegar a mi persona._

Kei nuevamente dio un gran suspiro y dijo: _-¡Dios! Necesito tranquilizarme y ordenar mis ideas y ademas yo….yo……._-El ya no pudo continuar ya que lagrimas de tristeza empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, el incapaz de contener el llanto se alejo de Hinata house caminando sin rumbo fijo. Mientras en el cielo las nubes empezaban a dejar caer pequeñas gotas de lluvias.

Mientras tanto Motoko ya mas calmada y tranquila Motoko entro a su cuarto y como lo esperaba ahí encontro a su hermana quien se encontraba en el tocador arreglando su hermosa cabellera.

-¡Ah! Hola hermanita que bueno que llegastes,Mmmmm……Parece que va a llover ¿Verdad?

-Hola hermana…..Si parece que tienes razon.-Le dijo de mala gana Motoko.

-¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo? Te noto algo molesta.

-¿Qué? ¡No para nada!-Le dijo y se acosto en su cama fingiendo que iba a dormir. Y entonces su hermana le dijo:

-¿Sabes quien vino hoy a Hinata?

-No, ni idea -Le dijo sin voltear a verla y sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, ni mas ni menos que la nueva tutora de kei para sus examenes de Todai. ¡Ah! ¡Ypor cierto es una mujer de pelo largo muuuy hermosa!- Le dijo ella

Al escuchar eso Motoko sintio como si le hubieran arrojado una cubeta de agua fria y dio un gran brinco de la cama y le dijo a su hermana:

-¡!¿¿QUEEEEE! ¡¿QUE ELLA ES QUIEN!-Provocando que la Samurai mayor se espantara.

-Hey! Tranquila! Es su nueva tutora ¿Ya se te olvido? La muchacha de la que nos hablo el Sr. Seta. Nozomi Kurahashi. Hoy vino en la mañana buscando a Kei, pero como no lo encontro vino hoy en la tarde. Al llegar Kei aun no habia llegado y entonces estuvimos todas las muchachas y su tia platicando con ella. ¡Deberias de ver que simpatica y amable es! ¡Estoy seguro que cuando la conozcas te va agradar su compañía! ¡Sue, Sara y Shinobu se encariñaron con ella de inmediato!

Motoko solo estaba con la boca muy abierta e incapaz de articular palabra alguna y continuo escuchando a su hermana.

Mira, ella es una jovencita muy simpatica y alegre, nos paltico de sus sufrimientos para entrar a todai y ya una vez que lo consiguió se hizo el juramento a si misma que seria una gran estudiante. Y ya vez….!Es la campeona nacional de Matematicas del Pais! Inclusive nos mostro un pequeño albun fotografico que siempre carga y nos mostro las fotos de ella recibiendo sus trofeos, ademas las fotos de su familia **Y DE SU NOVIO**. Un joven muy apuesto por cierto.

Motoko al estar escuchando eso sentia que su cuerpo se hacia mil pedazos y se sentia al mismo tiempo la mujer mas cruel y maldita del planeta al recordar los eventos que tuvo con Kei hace un rato. Y siguo escuchando a su hermana.

-Despues Kei por fin llego y se conocieron y ambos estuvieron platicando sobre sus estudios y ella le pregunto cuales eran las areas que mas le dificultaban, en fin tu sabes cosas de estudiantes. Finalmente terminaron y ella se despidio de todas nosotras Y Kei se ofrecio a acompañala a la lugar en donde pasa el autobús que la llevaria a su casa.¿Y sabes que? ¡Ella tiene una forma muy tierna de despedirse!

-¿A si y….Cual es…..Hermana?- Le dijo con UN GRAN esfuerzo Motoko

-¡Ella se despide de todo mundo dandole un beso en la mejilla! ¡Te apuesto que ni Kei se salvo! Ja,ja,ja!- Termino riendose la mujer. ¿No es simpatica esa muchacha?

Motoko no pudo contestarle ya que en ese momento su cerebro era un mar de arrepentimientos y complejos de culpabilidad y finalmente no pudo mas y…….!Se desmayo!

-¡Hermanita ¿Qué te pasa!-Le dijo muy espantada la Samurai, entonces con mucho cuidado la levanto y la acosto en la cama. Entonces la hizo oler sales aromaticas y ella empezo a recuperar la conciencia y tranquilizando a la samurai mayor. Y en esos momentos unos fuertes toquidos en su puerta llamaraon su atención.

-Descansa Hermana voy a ver quien es-Le dijo con un tono muy serio.

-Eh?...Si hermana- Fue todo lo que Motoko le pudo decir.

Tsuroko al abrir la puerta se encontro con una nerviosa Shinobu que le dijo:

-¡Sra. Tsuroko! Keitaro-sempai no ha llegado aun de dejar a la Srta. Kurahashi ¡Y ya esta lloviendo muy fuerte! ¡Y yo estoy muy preocupada por el!

-¡!QUEEEEE!- Grito Motoko espantando a ambas mujeres y dando un gran brinco de la cama se acerco a Shinobu y le dijo:

-¿NO HA LLEGADO AUN? ¡PERO SI YO ESTUvE CON EL LA ENTRADA DE LAS ESCALERAS Y………!-Ella no pudo decir mas cuando recordo los lamentables sucesos de hace rato y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos por el dolor del arrepentimiento que embargaba a su corazon y sin mas empezo a correr de una manera desesperada a la salida de Hinata, importandole muy poco que la fuerte lluvia empapara su uniforme escolar y con una sola idea en el cerebro: Encontrar a Keitaro. Y dejando atrás a dos mujeres completamente perplejas y confundidas.

-¡Sra. Tsuroko ¿Por qué Motoko sempai iba llorando?

-No lo se Shinobu, pero cuando regrese va a tener que aclararme muchas cosas-Le dijo ella abrazando a la tierna niña, y viendo a su hermana en su loca carrera rumbo a la salida de Hinata.

Sin embargo antes de salir al ir pasando por un arbol un objeto muy pesado cayo en su espalda y haciendola caer al suelo:

-¡!PUMM! ¡!AYYYY! ¡!QUIEN ME CAYO ENCIMA!-Dijo una adolorida Motoko

-¡Hola Motoko!-Le dijo una infantil voz

-¡!SUEEEE! ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?¡¡ ¡¡QUITATEME DE ENCIMA, NO TENGO TIEMPO DE JUGAR CONTIGO TENGO QUE…..!

-¿Encontrar a Keitaro?-Le dijo de la manera mas natural y se quito de ella y la ayudo a levantarse

-¡Dios Sue! ¡Sabes donde esta kei?¡-Le dijo la samurai tomandola por los hombros

Sue le dio una gran sonrisa y le dijo ya con un tono mas serio:

-Mira, el se encuentra en el parque que esta antes de llegar a Hinata y se encuentra en la parte posterior del parque, recargado sobre un arbol y esta……..llorando amargamente ¡Y no me preguntes como se todo eso! ¿Me entendiste? ¡Tu quieres encontrar a Keitaro y arreglar un mal entendido que tuviste con el! ¿O no?

Motoko solo asintio con al cabeza

¿Y que demonios esperas? ¿Qué una pulmonía lo mate? ¡Ve y buscalo, que de lo triste que esta no puede moverse!¡Ah y toma esto!-Y entonces Sue le entrego una enorme sombrilla

Motoko mecanimente tomo al sombrilla ye empezo a correr rumbo al susodicho parque ¡El lugar donde vio a Nozomi y a el juntos! Y donde ella penso que Nozomi y Kei……- Lagrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos que se confundieron con las gotas de lluvia que caian fuertemente en su rostro y mentalmente se dijo:

_-SUE, SUE, ERES UNA NIÑA LLENA DE MISTERIOS ¡¿QUIEN ERES REALMENTE?¡_

Motoko continuo corriendo a toda velocidad y dejando tras a una Enigmática Kaolla Sue que la veia partir y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho se dijo:

_-Motoko, no cambias, a pesar de que ya vas a ser una mujer adulta aun tienes un criterio muy pobre para juzgar las cosas y los hechos……. y esos estupidos errores……….. pueden costarte perder a Keitaro. Honestamente por tu propio bien espero que esto sea una leccion que nunca olvides._- Y sin mas, dio la media vuelta y enfilo rumbo a sus habitaciones. Y un nuevo pensamiento ocupo su cerebro:

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Espero que mis medicos reales ya tengan los resultados de las muestras que les envie de Kei!_-Y ahora una siniestra sonrisa aparecio en su rostro y siguió caminando a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto Motoko que estaba al borde de un ataque de Nervios corria como una demente al parque.

_-¡DIOS MIO! ¡NO! ¡PERDONAME! ¿Qué VOLVI A HACER? ¡DIOS! ¡VOLVI A DUDAR DE KEITARO! ¡NOOOOO! ¡KEI PERDONAME!_

Y entonces como si el dolor que tenia no fuera suficiente recordo algo…!Ella le habia dado esperanzas a Kenji de poder ganarse su corazon y su amor! ¡!Y Kei lo habia escuchado!

-¡!NOOOOO!-Fue el grito que ella dio y entonces llego al parque y muy gran desesperación empezo a gritar el nombre de Kei esperando que el la escuchara.

-¡!KEITARO, KEITARO DONDE ESTAS!-Gritaba con un dolor inimaginable cuando recordo donde Sue le habia dicho donde buscar e inmediatamente corrio al fondo del parque. Finalmente su busqueda tuvo su recompesa, y si como Sue le habia dicho, ahí tirado en el suelo y recargado en el tronco de un arbol se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en sus rodillas y con la mirada perdida, Keitaro Urashima. Motoko lentamente se acerco a el, pero Kei no parecio notarlo su mirada perdida parecia indicarle que estaba desconectado de este mundo y tambien pudo notar que sus ojos estaban irritados por las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Motoko al ver el estado en que se encontraba el muchacho que se habia ganado su corazon desde el momento en que regresaron del parque de diversiones no pudo mas y se avalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo.

-¡!KEIIIIIII!-Le grito e inmediatamente lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le dijo:

-¡!PERDONAME POR FAVOR!- Y comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho.

Por supuesto al escuchar semejante grito y al sintir el fuerte abrazo Kei volvio al mundo de los vivos y con un gran asombro vio que la persona que lo abrazaba era:

-¡!MOTOKO! ¡!MOTOKO! ¡!DIOS MIO! ¡EN VERDAD ERES TU?-Le dijo incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡!KEI,KEI, PERDONAME POR FAVOR, PERDONAME POR LO ESTUPIDA QUE SOY! ¡!PERDONAME, PERDONAME!-Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de una muchacha que lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y que lloraba de una manera desconsolada en su pecho. Kei al escuchar eso solo la siguió abrazando y empezo a acariciar su mojado pelo y le dijo:

-Shhhh……..Tranquila ya paso todo. No tienes de que disculparte…..Mira yo entiendo que ese muchacho sera un excelente novio para ti y…..

-¡¿QUEEEE! ¡¿NOVIO! ¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! ¡!EL NO ES MI NOVIO! ¡!NI YO JAMAS ACEPTE SER SU NOVIA!-Le grito ella aun con su rostro sepultado en el pecho del muchacho. Y dejando atonito a Kei con lo que ledijo:

-¡Pero si yo escuche lo que tu le dijiste!...!Y...el dijo que ...Bueno...Haria lo imposible para...Ganarse tu...-El ya no pudo continuar porque los dedos de ella taparon su boca y ella le dijo, levantando su rostro.

-Kei, se que nuevamente fui muy cruel contigo y nuevamente...Oh Dios...Volvi a agredirte de una manera torpe y estupida...Yo...-Ella no pudo continuar debido a la vergüenza que sufria y agacho su cabeza. Esta vez Kei hablo:

-Motoko-chan, escuchame bien, yo se que si tu me agrediste fue por algo que dije o por algunas de mis idioteces que hago y que no me doy cuenta. Se perfectamente que lo que menos quieres en estos momentos es decirme cual fue la causa por la que me abofeteaste y yo respeto tu decision. No quiero que discutamos ese tema ¿Si?-Le dijo mientras acariciaba su humedo cabellera.

-Kei...yo...Gracias y...Perdoname por favor- Y entonces ella lo abrazo mas fuerte. Kei al sentir esa suave presion no pudo evitar abrazar suavemente a la mujer que le habia robado el corazon y le dijo:

No Motoko-chan...No paso nada y yo...Soy el que debo darte dar las gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar conmigo.

-Kei...-Le dijo y lo siguio abrazando. Kei hizo lo mismo y asi por aproximadamente diez minutos ellos asi estuvieron, escuchando la lluvia caer, afortunadamente lo frondoso del arbol los protegia de la lluvia y solo el rocio del agua llegaba a sus cuerpos. Pero eso no parecia importarles, el calor que se estaban dando con sus cuerpos y el saber que estaban juntos, les hacia olvidarse del lugar donde estaban, ellos en esos momentos estaban en un mundo especial, un mundo en donde la mente de ella tenia nada mas la imagen de keitaro y ...viceversa. Y como si Dios se compadeciera de ellos, la lluvia comenzo a ceder. Fue entonces cuando Motoko abrio los ojos y sin romper su abrazo dijo:

-Kei...

-¿Si?

-Yo...Por favor...Creo tu mereces...Que te una explicacion de lo que paso...

-Mmmmm...No es necesario Motoko-Chan...Yo...Bueno...El te dijo...Y tu...Este...-Le dijo nerviosamente.

-Kei, por favor no me mientas,tu me dijiste que escuchaste claramente lo que Ken...Ese muchacho me dijo, por favor dame una oportunidad de explicarte que fue lo que sucuedio ¿Si?- Y en ese momento ella levanto su cara y le dio una mirada de suplica con sus ojos aun irritados por su llanto y al ver esa mirada llena de ternura Kei no pudo negarse de ninguna manera.

-Mmmm...Okey, si eso es lo deseas, soy todo oidos.

-Gracias...Bueno...Todo comenzo en mi Club de Kendo...-Y asi Motoko empezo a contarle con todo detalle lo que Kenji le dijo.

-Y entonces el...Se me declaro -Le dijo suavemente y avergonzada consigo mismo. Kei al escuchar eso por la que lo intento, no pudo evitar que una expresion de dolor y tristeza invadiera su rostro y avergonzado volteo su rostro buscando que Motoko no viera su dolor. Por supuesto que la Kendo Girl vio el dolor y sufrimiento que su amigo tuvo al escuchar lo que ella le dijo e inmediatamente le dijo:

-¡Pero...Pero yo no acepte! ¡Yo...Yo rechaze su propuesta! ¡Te lo juro!-Le dijo con desesperacion. El sin voltear su rostro le dijo con voz muy triste:

-Y...¿Por qué no...Aceptaste su propuesta? ¿No es el...Un muchacho ¡Snif! ...Muy apuesto? ¿Una persona que comparte...contigo el gusto por una disicplina que amas? ¿Alguien que proviene de un Dojo como tu?...¿Y que aparte es muy rico y proviene de una familia muy influyente?...Es alguien que te podria dar todo en la vida- Finalizo y comenzo a morderse los labios buscando evitar que el llanto saliera de sus labios. Y entonces, sintio como dos suaves manos lo tomaron de su rostro y lo obligaron a ver de frente a Motoko. Y entonces estando cara a cara Motoko le dijo:

-Por una sencilla razon, le dije que ya estaba saliendo con un simpatico y ...apuesto muchacho que se gano mi simpatia y amistad despues de que me invito a un maravilloso paseo por un parque de diversiones. Y le dije que yo deseaba saber hasta donde podia llegar con esa persona...y si las cosas no funcionaban con el...Bueno, le dije que entonces consideraria su propuesta... Creeme por favor eso fue todo.

Kei simplemente no podia creerlo, su cerebro no daba credito a lo que habia escuchado. ¡Ella habia rechazado la propuesta de un hombre que cualquier mujer habria aceptado! ¡De un hombre que cubria todos los requisitos que ella podia exigir para entregarle su corazon! Y ella...lo rechazo por el...Por Keitaro. Y tragando saliva y con un gran nerviosismo le dijo:

-Mo...Motoko-Chan,...Yo...Yo….Yo..

Ella le puso y dedo y en sus labios y le dijo:

-Shhhh...Por favor, no digas nada.- Y entonces ella nuevamenete sepulto su cabeza y en su pecho y lo abrazo. Kei solo pudo responder de la misma manera y empezo a acariciar nuevamente el pelo de la samurai, pero sin poder evitarlo, lagrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos y la voz entrecortada por el llanto le dijo:

-Gra...Gracias...Motoko-chan...!Snif!

Al escuchar que Kei estaba llorando, ella se sintio nuevamente la mas cruel y repugnante de las mujeres y entonces abrazo mas fuerte a Kei y le dijo sin levantar su rostro:

-No Kei...Gracias a ti por aceptarme en tu corazon.

El no le dijo nada y fue el ahora quien aumento suavemente la presion del abrazo. Y asi se quedaron nuevamente sin decir nada, y realmente lo que ellos querian eran quedarse asi juntos, para siempre...Hasta que Motoko hablo y le dijo:

-¿Kei?

-¿Si?

-Perdoname por...Haberte abofeteado.

No te preocupes...No hay problema...De hecho, ya se me habia olvidado- Le dijo mientras tenia su cabeza sepultada en el cuello de ella y acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

Entonces Motoko rompio el abrazo y empezo a acariciar la mejilla dañada de Kei y le dijo:

-¿Te duele...?

Kei al sentir el masaje cerro sus ojos y le dijo:

-No Motoko-Chan...Es tan maravilloso el masaje Mmmmm...Que me das...Que no siento dolor alguno.

Ella se sonrojo y sin poder evitarlo le dio un tierno beso a la mejilla de Kei.

-¡Oh!...Gra...Gracias Motoko-Chan...Yo- Le dijo sonrojandose al sentir la amorosa caricia que le dio ella.

Ella al ver la expresion de felicidad de Kei le vovio a dar otro beso a su mejilla...Y entonces otro, y otro, y otro...Y asi por mas de un minuto la samurai estuvo amorasamente besando la mejilla de Kei...como si con eso buscara quitar la inflamacion de la mejilla de Kei.

Kei simplemente al sentir todas esas caricias por parte de Motoko, se quedo pretificado, su cuerpo no pudo responder y lagrimas de felicidad nuevamente brotaron de sus ojos y con la voz entrecortada por el llanto solo pudo decir:

-Gra...!Snif!...Gracias...Mo..!Snif!...Motoko-Chan...!Snif!

Entonces Kei sintio que se moria...!Pero que se moria de felicidad, cuando el sintio ¡La lengua de Motoko lambiendo su mejilla!

-Ahhhhh!...-Fue todo lo que el muchacho pudo decir y todo lo que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y disfrutar las caricias que la hermosa doncella le estaba dando. Motoko por su parte estaba completamente sonrojada al saber lo que estaba haciendo, pero al haber visto el dolor y sufrimiento que la habia causado a Kei por sus estupidas acciones la hicieron buscar hasta lo imposible para buscar mitigar el daño que le habia causado a Kei. Ella suavemente acaricio con su lengua todo el contorno de la mejilla de Kei, suave y lentamente, quiza esperando que las caricias y su saliba aliviaran el dolor de Kei y asi lo hizo por casi cinco minutos, el cual para el muchacho fue como una eternidad...De felicidad. Finalmente Motoko cuando sintio que habia sido suficiente termino dandole un tierno beso a esa mejilla. Entonces agachando el rostro de vergüenza le dijo timidamente a Kei:

-Kei...¿Te gusto mi...masaje?

El simplemente abrazo a su amada y con su cara recostada en el cuello de ella le dijo llorando:

-Mo...Motoko-chan...!Snif!…..Gra…..Gracias…..!Snif!….!Fue maravilloso!…Yo...yo...-El ya no pudo continuar simplemerte el llanto de felicidad lo traiciono y el continuo abrazando a Motoko y siguio llorando.

Una gran sonrisa de felicidad salia de los labios de Motoko ella correspondio con la misma intensidad el abrazo y ambos desearon quedarse asi para siempre.

Finalmente la lluvia termino y solo un breve rocio cai de las nubes. Muy a su pesar Motoko rompio el abrazo y le dijo a kei.

-Kei...Este...Debemos volver a Hinata, las muchachas deben de estar preocupadas por nosotros.

-Si Motoko-Chan...Tienes...razon.-Le dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Ella le dio su linda sonrisa y entonces saco un pañuelo y comenzo a limpiar las lagrimas de Kei.

-Listo Kei, ¿Nos vamos?

-Si Motoko Mmmm...Y gracias por limpiar mis lagrimas, disculpame pero no pude evitarlo.

-No hay problema-Le dijo y entonces le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz y se levanto ofreciendole su mano a Kei. El gustoso acepto la ayuda y ambos tomados de la mano empezaron a salir del parque. Sin embargo el ambiente huemedo que habia en el ambiente hizo que ella temblara de frio y Kei al ver eso sin pensarlo la abrazo y le dijo nerviosamente le dijo:

-¿Pue...Puedo?

Ella le dio una enorme sonrisa y sin contestarle lo abrazo por la cintura y recargo su cabeza en su hombro. Kei sintio claro, que se moria de la felicidad y con mas confienza abrazo mas fuerte a su amada y asi siguieron caminando rumbo a Hinata sintiendose cada uno el ser mas feliz del planeta.

De regreso en Hinata una desesperada niña exclamaba:

-¡Ya paro de llover por fin! ¡Ahora si voy en busca de MI Sempai...Err...quero decir de MIS sempais!- Decia con gran desesperacion la niña mas tierna y dulce de Hinata.

-¡Shinobu, por favor espera! ¡Tu no puedes ir sola!-Le decia Sara quien jalaba con desesperacion la falda de Shinobu para que no se fuera

-¡Pero...Pero ya se tardaron mucho! ¡Que tal si les paso algo!

Tsuroko, Kitsune y la Tia Haruka observaron al escena y decidieron intervenir:

-Mira shinobu creo que lo mejor sera que todas juntas salgamos a buscarlos y con calma ¿Si?

Le dijo la Tia, pero antes de que Shinobu le contestara Sue entro tranquilamente a la sala y les diio:

-Tranquilas Muchachas Kei y Motoko ya vienen en camino y estaran aquí Mmmm...Yo en 10 minutos.

-¿Y como estas tan segura Srta. Sabelotodo?-Le dijo Kitsune arqueando un ojo.

-Mmmm...¿Intuicion femenina?-Le contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Todas las mujeres dieron un gemido de frustacion y la Samurai hablo:

-Muchachas, por favor, tomemos esto con calma. Miren vamos a esperar esos minutos a ver si ellos llegan, si no, vamos a buscarlos ¿Ok?.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mientras de regreso con una conocida pareja ambos estornudaron:

-¡!AACHUU! ¡!AACHUU!

-¡Salud!-Se dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Espero que el estornudo sea por que alguien este hablando de nosotros y no sea por que vayamos a pescar un resfriado- Le dijo Kei a Motoko en son de broma.

-¡Ja! Si tienes razon- Le contesto ella y entonces le dijo:

-Este...Kei

-¿Si?

-Bueno...Ya llegamos a Hinata y yo...Bueno pienso que no seria recomendable que las chicas nos vieran que tu yo...Estamos...

Kei inmeiatamente comprendio lo que la samurai queria decirle y el suavente dejo de abrazarla y se desprendio de ella y le dijo:

-Si Motoko-chan, comprendo perfectamente.

-Gracias- le dijo ella. Y asi empezaron a subir las escaleras que conducian a Hinata.

Desde la ventana de la sala una niña gritaba muy efusiva:

-¡Miren ya llegaron!- Y sin decir mas salio corrriendo a recibirlos

La Tia y Tsuroko observaron con ternura la actitud de Shinobu y la tia dijo:

-Vaya...Como se preocupa mucho Shinobu por mi sobrino.

-Es obvio...Ella quiere mucho a Kei.

-Caramba...Solo espero que ella pueda comprender a mi sobrino y a su hermana si ellos...Ud me comprende ¿Verdad?

-Si le entiendo y creame, Shinobu es una niña pero no es tonta estoy seguro que ella ya comprendio cual es rumbo final que alcanzara la amistad de ellos y eso es bueno, ya que cuando ellos formalizen su noviazgo eso no le va a caer de sorpresa.

-Asi lo espero-Dijo la Tia y entonces saco un cigarro y lo prendio.

Mientras lo hacia la samurai enfoco su vista en cierta niña que comia tranquilamente un platano y se dijo mentalmente:

-Lo que no me esta gustando es la actitud de esa niña. El dia que les conte la historia de adonde habiamos ido Keitaro y yo...Puedo asegurar por su mirada ¡Que ella no creyo nada de lo que decia!...Y ademas justo lo lo dijo de Kei y mi hermana, llegaron en el tiempo que ella dijo...Mmmmmm...Esta niña no es exactamente lo que aparenta ser.

Mientras Shinobu alcanzaba a la pareja:

-¡Sempai!...!Motoko sempai! ¿Donde estaban!Yo estaba...Errr...Quiero decir Estabamos muy preocupadas por uds y...!

Ella ya no pudo continuar cuando vio la nuevamente la mejilla inflamada de Kei producto de uds. Ya saben que. Y entonces enfoco esa mirada de odio que tanto hacia temblar a Motoko. Kei por supesto tambien se espanto al ver al reaccion de Shinobu ya que esa mirada de odio no era comun verla reflejada en su rostro ademas de ver como ella apretaba los puños y le temblaban del odio que ella relfejaba sobre su acompañante y entonces con tono desesperado le dijo:

-¡Shinobu, por favor tranquilizate! ¡Esto...Esto no es lo que tu piensas yo...Este!-Kei no pudo continuar ¿Simplemente como ocultar o mentir lo obvio?

Entonces Shinobu se acerco a la Kendo girl y le dijo tranquilamente:

-Motoko sempai..¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando insultaste a mi sempai el dia que estuvo con tu hermana en ese centro comercial?

Motoko simplemente no pudo contestarle nada. Y entonces Shinobu continuo:

-Bien...Ya puedo comprabar que estaba en lo cierto...Tu...Tu...!No sabes valorar y apreciar la amistad de mi sempai!...!TE ODIO! –Y diciendo eso dio la media vuelta y llorando se fue corriendo.

-¡Shinobu por favor espera!-Le grito inutilmente Motoko y vio como esa niña a la que queria como una hermana menor se fue y dejando a la samurai muy deprimida y triste. Kei se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-Motoko, por favor, tu sabes que Shinubu actuo precipidamente.

Ella con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza le dijo a Kei

-Kei, por favor, tu sabes perfectamente que lo que Shinobu dijo es la verdad...Yo, yo...Aun no he aprendido a valorar tu amistad. A pesar de todo lo que me has demostrado yo...Aun no he aprendido a confiar en ti...Que estupida e imbecil soy.

-Motoko, por favor, no digas eso...Tu no sabes como me has daño cuando hablas asi.

-Pero...Yo

-¡Nada!...Motoko...Tu no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al otorgarme tu amistad...No quiero perderte...Hoy pense que te habia perdido y yo...-En ese momento Motoko la interrumpio:

-¡No! ¡Por favor, el es solo un compañero de mi escuela! El...No es nada especial para mi en... mi corazon

-¿Y yo?- Le dijo timidamente

Motoko le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Kei sonrio de oreja a oreja y le dijo:

-Gracias Motoko chan. – Entonces Motoko le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Ahora estoy preocupada por otra cosa:

-¿Si?

-Si, si Shinobu se puso asi, cuando vio tu mejilla...No quiero ni pensar lo que me han decir las demas muchachas y mi...Hermana.

Y como si su palabara fueran profeticas toda al pantilla de Hinata girls llegaron:

-¡Hey uds. Dos! ¿Pueden decirme por que Shinobu iba llorando?-Les pregunto algo molesta Kitsune. Motoko al escuchar eso bajo la cara de vergüenza. Y entonces Kitsune pudo ver la mejilla dañada de Kei y ella emitio un gemido de molestia y dijo:

-Ahora comprendo lo que Shinobu iba diciendo al estar corriendo acerca de que "ALGUIEN no sabia valorar la amistad de Keitaro"

-Kitsune yo...yo...-fue todo lo que la Kendo girl oudo decir porque en ese momento todo la pandilla Hinata llego y al ver la mejilla de Kei enfocaron una mirada de pocos amigos a Motoko, quien por supuesto, al ver esto ella queria que la tierra se la tragara.

-¡Muchachas por favor! ¡No es lo piensan! ¡Mo...Motoko no lo hizo a proposito es que...!-Dijo Kei tartamudeando y buscando alguna mentira para disculpar a su amiga.

-¿Es que que Kei? ¿Nos vas a decir que se volvio a quedar dormida y te volvio a golpear?-Le dijo con un tonico sarcastico en su voz Sara y haciendo que Kitsune y Sue soltaran una pequeña risa.

-¡No! ¡Lo que paso...Es que al venir caminando de regreso...Yo...Este...!Ah si!...Me resbale y accidentalmente toque a Motoko...Este...Por debajo de su cintura...Y pues ella claro que se molesto y ...Me abofeteo...Ja,ja,ja!-Termino riendose nerviosamente.

Obviamente al escuchar semejante y absurda historia todas las chicas, incluyendo a la tia y aTsuroko, cayeron al suelo al estilo anime y Motoko al escuchar la mentira sabiendo de antemano que nadie le iba a creer, no pudo evitar sentir mas cariño y admiracion por el, debido a la forma en que el se culpaba para protegerla. Y penso:

-Kei...A pesar de que te abofetie sin justificacion alguna...tu aun me proteges y me cuidas, importando que muy poco que tu honor se dañe...Dios...Cuanta sabiduria tienen las palabras de Shinobu...Que estupida e imbecil soy.

Despues de que todas las muchachas se recuperaron de lo les dijo Kei, Sue se levanto furiosa y brinco furiosa a la espalda de Kei y le dio un soberano "coscorron" y lo abrazo por su espalda y le dijo:

-¡Kei por favor, ¡Ya sabemos que quieres mucho a Motoko! ¡Pero no nos quieras ver la cara de tontas! – Y entonces se dirigio a Motoko y le dijo: -¡Motoko confiesa! ¡Por que golpeaste a MI amado...!Errrrr...Quero decir a Kei!- Finalizado algo sonrojada la chica hindu por lo que iba a decir.

El horror aparecio en los ojos de Motoko cuando comprendio el motivo de su agresion a Kei. ¿Cómo decirle a todas que agredio a Kei por que ella SE MOLESTO cuando lo vio siendo besado por otra mujer?

-¿Y bien?- La voz de su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos y el horror se apodero de ella cuando el vio al mirada de su hermana, aquella mirada que la mataba de miedo.

-¡Tsuroko por favor ya basta!-Le dijo Kei quien aun estaba sonrojado por lo que le dijo Sue, ademas de que tambien se sentia incomodo por la forma en como Sue lo abrazaba. (Y es que era obvio que el podia sentir los tiernos y suaves senos de ella en su espalda)

Motoko simplemente no tenia el valor para decir la verdad y solamente agacho la cabeza completamente avergonzada, delatando su culpabilidada. Hasta que escucho la voz de Tsuroko.

-Hermana...!Ve a tu cuarto!...Tu y yo vamos a tener una pequeña platica.-Le dijo con una voz que helo la sangre de todas las muchachas y de Kei. Motoko al escuchar eso temblo y con mucho miedo empezo a caminar rumbo a su cuarto con la mirada agachada y sin atreverse a mirar a nadie.

-¡Tsuroko por favor no...!Aghhh!-Kei no pudo terminar ya que Sue lo aprisono por el cuello y le dijo: -¡Quieto Kei! –Y entonces la chica hindu le susurro al oido:-Se que te duele...lo que lo que le pasa a _tu amada_ Motoko...Pero es necesario que ya aprenda a valorar tu cariño y amistad.-Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y haciendo que Kei se sonrojara.

-Señoritas si me disculpan nos retiramos- Dijo muy formalmente la samurai y despues de dar la reverencia nipona se marcho.

Finalmente la tia dijo:

-Ok, ya fue suficiente ya es tarde, por favor vayan a cenar y a dormirse...Y tu sobrino date un baño con agua caliente...No te vayas a resfriar.

Mientras en sus habitaciones Tsuroko encaraba a su hermana.

-¿Y bien, por que abofeteaste a Kei? Y espero que comprendas que no creo nadita de lo que el dijo.-Le pregunto con un tono serio la samurai

-Yo...Yo...-Motoko no podia decir nada. Tsuroko al ver esto con un tono de fastidio le dijo a ella:

-Espero hermana, que comprendas que ya te estoy haciendo un gran favor, al traerte al cuarto y pedirte en privado que me digas el motivo por el que cacheteaste a Kei. ¿O te hubiera gustado que te hubiera obligado a confesar delante de TODAS las muchachas?.

Motoko comprendio que su hermana tenia razon y sabia que no tenia mas remedio que decir la verdad.

-Hermana...Yo...Abofetie a Kei...Por...

-¿Si?-Le dijo con un tono de impaciencia.

-Yo...Yo...Yo...-Entonces ella se cubrio el rostro con sus manos y comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente y dijo:

¡YO...YO...!AGREDI A KEI POR QUE, POR QUE ...ME ENOJE CON EL...CUANDO, CUANDO...!...!VI QUE UNA HERMOSA MUCHACHA LO BESO EN LA MEJILLA!-Y no pudiendo mas cayo de rodillas y siguio llorando.

Tsuroko al escuchar eso se quedo petrificada y con la boca abierta y todo su enojo y molestia con su hermana desaparecio por completo y una gran sonrisa aparecio en su rostro y con gran felicidad abrazo a su hermana y le dijo muy contenta:

-¡Hermanita...Hermanita...Por favor perdoname!

Motoko por supuesto jamas espero tal reaccion de su hermana al tal grado que dejo de llorar y le dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo hermana?

-¡Claro que no! ...Ya que el motivo por el agrediste a Kei...Bueno...Despues de lo me dijiste...Mmmmm...Esta muuuuuyy justificado.-Le dijo dandole una gran sonrisa y haciendole un guiño con un ojo.

-¡¿QUEE!-Le dijo ella muy incredula y sin poder creer lo que su hermana le dijo.

-Hermana...Tal vez no lo sepas...Pero acabas de dar un GRAN paso para aceptar a Kei en tu corazon-Le dijo Tsuroko plantando su rostro a centimetros del de su hermana.

-¿A...Que...Te...Refieres hermana?-Le dijo Motoko

-Simple...El estar CELOSA no es para que te averguenzes...Toda mujer que aprecia, QUIERE y AMA a un muchacho...Es normal que los tenga y...Actue de la manera que tan imprudente como ...!Tu lo hiciste! ¡Ja,ja,ja! –Termino riendose la hermosa mujer.

Motoko al escuchar eso, se quedo petrificada por completo la palabra "!Celos, ¡Celos! ¡Celos!" retumbo una y otra vez en su cabeza y entonces no pudo mas...Su cerebro se desconecto y ¡PUM!...Se volvio a desmayar.

Tsuroko al ver esto no pudo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa a su hermana que estaba tirada en el suelo y se penso:

_-Te entiendo hermanita...Se que es muy dificil para ti que aceptes esto, pero por fin, has comprendido cuantos estimas...No...Cuanto amas a Kei...Y despues de lo de hoy... ya no vas a poder engañarte a ti misma.-_Finalizo y comenzo a acariciar amorosamente su cabeza de su hermanita. Finalmente la samurai menor volvio en si, vio a su hermana y le dijo con un tono algo antontado:

-Mmm...!Ay!..!Vaya!…...Que sueño tan raro tuve...Hermana...Soñe que...

-¿Soñaste que por fin has comprendido que estas enamorada de Kei hermanita?-Le dijo la samurai mayor interrumpiendola y esbozando una hermosa sonrisa. Y pos supuesto haciendo que Motoko pegara un brinco por lo que dijo su hermana. Y muy nerviosa le dijo:

-¡¿QUÉ! ¡No! ¡Hermana ¿De que me estas hablando!

-¿Y ahora que, vas a negarlo despues de lo le hiciste?-Le dijo alegremente

-¡Pero...Pero...Es que...que!

-¿Pero que? Si no...Explicame por que te pusiste furiosa cuando viste que esa muchacha lo beso en la mejilla. Y tu supongo que tu enojo fue tan grande, ya que abofeteaste a Kei muuuy fuerte por lo que vi.- Finalizo la samurai.

-Motoko simplemente se quedo callada, ella simplemente no podia negar que su hermana la habia atrapado y cualquier excusa que buscara de nada le iba a servir. Entonces lo unico que hizo fue ir a su cama,se sento, puso sus codos en sus rodillas y se agarro la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera encontrar una solucion al conflicto interno que tenia y se dijo:

-Dios...No puede ser...No puede ser

Tsuroko al ver y escuchar lo que decia su hermana se acerco a su lado y le dijo:

-¿No puedes aceptarlo hermana?...¿O no sera que estas enamorada de otro muchacho?-Le dijo, recordando lo que Kei le habia dicho acerca de los tres compañeros de Kendo que Motoko tenia. Ella al escuchar eso se levanto de la cama de un brinco y nerviosamente y sin pensarlo, le dijio a su hermana:

-¡No! ¡Kenji no es nada especial para mi! ¡El...es solo un compañero de clases! ¡A pesar de que el se me declaro yo le dije a Kei que...!- Entonces ella se callo tapandose la boca con una mano cuando por fin comprendio lo que estaba diciendo. Ella entonces vio que su hermana tenia una mirada muy seria y cruzandose de brazos le dijo:

-¿Kenji? ¿El...Se te declaro? ¿Y se lo dijiste a Kei? Muy bien hermanita, soy todo oidos, asi que pooor faaaavor empieza desde el principio y sin omitirme nada ¿Entendiste?

Motoko sabia que habia cometido un grave error y sabiendo que no tenia salida, muy a su pesar, le conto todo.

-Y...eso fue todo hermana.- Le dijo Motoko. Su hermana tenia una mirada muy pensativa y le dijo:

-Por lo que me dijiste, ese muchacho seria el novio ideal para ti hermana ¿Ya lo pensaste muy bien?

Motoko jamas penso escuchar eso de su hermana y de un brinco se paro de su cama y le dijo:

-¡Hermana! ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡No voy a negar que ese muchacho me causo mucha admiracion pero...Pero...Kei...- En eso su hermana la interrumpio

-Mira hermanita lo que se es que alla afuera esta un muchacho, que sabe que ha comprendido que, comparado con ese tal Kenji...El no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Por mucho que le hallas dicho de que el no es nada especial para ti y que rechazaste su declaracion...Creeme la semilla de la duda esta muy plantada en su corazon. ¿Sabes tu que cantidad de dudas e incertidumbres tiene en su corazon ahora? ¿Sabes con que inseguridad y desilusión va estar el sabado, sabiendo que tu ya tienes otra opcion en tu corazon?

-¡Pero yo le dije que...!-Tsuroko la interuumpio de nuevo.

-Hermana...La forma de pensar del hombre es muy complicada y creeme a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo de tratar a Kei, lo conozco muy bien y te puedo asegurar que ahora debe estar muy triste en su cuarto y pensando en lo que ocurrio hoy.

Motoko agacho su cabeza muy triste sabiendo que su hermana tenia razon. Entonces la Samurai mayor hablo:

-Sin embargo...Todo tiene una solcucion- Le dijo esta vez esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Siii? Y cual es hermana...Por favor dimelo- Le dijo Motoko con gran ansiedad en su voz.

-Primero ve y date un baño y cambiate esas ropas humedas, no te vayas a resfriar. Y despues hablamos ¿Si?

Motoko sabiendo que era imposible discutir una orden de ella, opto por hacer lo que le dijo y una vez que regreso con su habitual vestido de sacerdotiza que todos conocemos y se sento en su cama junto con su hermana. Y entonces Tsuroko le dijo:

-Mira hermanita como te dije Kei no solamente esta en su cuarto confundido, preocupado y triste por lo que lo que le dijiste acerca de ese muchacho. Sino que ademas el esta...adolorido por el golpe que le diste ¿Si te fijaste que inflamada tenia su mejilla?

Motoko al escuchar eso, bajo su cabeza muy avergonzada.

-Sin embargo...Te pregunto...¿Qué pasaria si en estos momentos una linda jovencita fuera a platicar con el y ademas...A curarle su mejilla?

Motoko al escuchar abrio muy grande los ojos y le dijo:

-¿Qué quieres decir hermana?

-Muy simple.- Y entonces puso en las manos de su hermana el botecito medicinal que ella uso con Kei. Y le dijo:

-¿Recuerdas? Es la pomada que usamos para los golpes, y ademas es especial para desinflamar mejillas Mmmmm...!Golpeadas por muchachas celosas!Ja, ja, ja!- Termino riendose la samurai y haciendo que la gota de sudor saliera de la frente de Motoko.

-¡Muy graciosa hermana!-Le dijo Motoko molesta.

Tsuroko recupero su compostara y muy seria le dijo a su hermana:

-Hermanita disculpame por favor, pero escuchame bien. Estoy segura que el dolor mas fuerte que Kei tiene en estos momentos esta en su corazon, sin embargo, si tu vas a curarle su mejilla y a tener una charla amigable con el ¿Sabes cuanta felicidad le daras a su corazon?

Motoko al escuchar eso, por mas que intento evitarlo, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparecio en su rostro y dijo:

-Yo...Gracias hermana. Bueno...Yo...Voy a ir a ver a Kei.- Le dijo y sin poder ocultar su nervisiosmo salio rumbo al cuarto de kei.

Tsuroko vio a su hermana salir y se dijo:

-Suerte hermanita...Mmmmm...!Dios Mio! Kei tenia razon respecto a uno de esos muchachos...!Pero estoy segura de que mi hermana lo ama! ¡Kei vamos tu puedes!

Mientras en sus habitaciones tal y como lo habia dicho Tsuroko, Kei se encontraba sumergido en un mar de dudas, confusiones y temores respecto al nuevo rival que tenia y pensaba:

-Ella me dijo que rechazo su proposicion, pero...¿Y si el insiste?...Despues de todo son compañeros del mismo colegio y ademas de la misma disciplina del kendo.¿Qué pasara si lo que yo puedo ofrecerle a Motoko no le agrada? Aunque ella no quiera admitirlo con el tiempo ella va a hacer comparaciones entre los dos y yo...Llevo las de perder. ¡Dios Mio! ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto en este momento en que me estoy acercando a su corazon? Y ademas hay otra cosa que no entiendo. Despues de que ella se despidio de ese sujeto ella al verme me vio con cara de enojo...Como si ella estuviera molesta conmigo...A tal grado que cuando me acerque a ella me abofeteo.¿Qué demonios hice para que se molestara conmigo?

Todos esos pensamientos por supuesto, dañaban sus sentimientos y por si eso no fuera suficiente su mejilla infalmada empezaba a dolerle.

_-¡Caray! Como quisera tener un poco de esa pomada que Tsuroko me puso cuando Motoko me cacheteo la primera vez_- Se dijo mientras se acariciaba su mejilla. Cuando unos suaves toquidos en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y ahora? ¡Oh! ¡Tal vez sea Tsuroko con su pomada milagrosa- Y Kei fue a abrir su puerta y claro al ver quien era su sorpresa fue tan grande que balbuceando dijo:

-Mo...Moto...Motoko-Chan...Bu...Buenas Noches!

-Hola...Kei...Yo...Veras, Este mi hermana...lo que paso es que...-Ella le decia muy insegura y es que la kendo girl era en ese momento un manojo de nervios. Kei por su parte inmediatamente reconocio el botecito medicinal que traia Motoko en sus Manos y muy emocionado penso:

-Dios Mio ...¿Sera que posible que ella...?- Pero Motoko hablo y dijo:

-Este...¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, si, disculpa mi torpeza! ¡Pa...Pasa por favor!

Ella paso y Kei le ofrecio una silla para sentarse.

-Mmmm...Gracias, pero este ¿Podemos sentarnos en tu cama?

-Claro...Como tu quieras. Y una vez que se sentaron se quedaron momentaneamente en silencio y ella dijo:

-Kei, yo...Honestamente a pesar de todo lo que platicamos en el parque,Mmmm...ralmente yo quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por haberte agredido nuevamente sin motivo alguno.-Dijo ella agachando su cabeza avergonzada. Kei entonces la tomo de una de sus manos y le dijo:

-No Motoko-Chan no tienes por que disculparte, mira, se perfectamente que el motivo por el cual tu me agrediste, fue por unas de mis habituales estupideces que digo o hago y que no me doy cuenta.

Motoko al escuchar eso sintio como si Kei la hubiera abofetedo y el continuo hablando:

-Mira Motko se ademas perfectamente que tu te sientes incomoda y que no deseas hablar o decirme cual fue ese motivo,y yo lo entiendo, pero...yo quisera decirte algo:

-¿Si...si Kei?-Le dijo ella timidamente.

-Yo...Por favor, perdoname por lo que hice, yo...Realmente por mas que busco en mi torpe cerebro aun no encuentro que tonteria hice para que te molestaras conmigo, pero te prometo que en el futuro voy a ser mas cuidadoso en lo que hago y en lo que te digo y mas ahora...Que se que tengo un rival- Le dijo el con una mirada suplicante y que hizo que el ella se sintiera nuevamente la mas cruel y sucia de todas las mujeres y entonces ella no pudo mas y en un arrebato de desesperacion ella abrazo a Kei, sepulto su rostro en su pecho y comenzo a llorar y le dijo:

-¡No Kei...Por favor tu perdoname!...!Snif!...Yo...Yo...Perdoname por lo cruel e injusta que aun sigo siendo contigo...!Snif!...Tu...Tu con tus acciones me has demostrado dia a dia lo noble y honorable que eres y yo...!Snif! y yo...-Ella no pudo continuar el llanto la domino por completo y entonces abrazo a Kei con todas sus fuerzas. Kei por su parte sin pensarlo abrazo amorosamente a la muchacha y buscando consolarla empezo a acariciarle su hermosa cabellera y le dijo:

-Shhhh...Ya por favor Motoko-chan...Por favor ya no llores...Tu no sabes el daño que me produces cuando te veo asi...Yo me siento tan...Impotente...Y se perfectamente que con gusto...Podria venderle mi alma al diablo si para eso pudiera lograr tu felicidad...Por favor ya no llores mas.

Al escuchar eso, el corazon y los sentimientos de ella se derritieron por completo por ese muchacho al que estaba abrazando y en un momento de locura ella quiso devorarlo a base de besos y caricias y...entregarse en cuerpo y alma a el. Sin embargo la cordura regreso a su cuerpo y supo que esa podia ser la peor estupidez que podria haber cometido y ya con mas calma y tranquilidad le dijo sin separar su cara de su pecho:

-Kei...Gacias por ser tan bueno conmigo...Yo...Yo soy la que te prometo que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para controlar este estupido y loco carácter que tengo...Yo...Yo voy a demostrarte que puedo ser Digna para ti...

Kei al escuchar eso se sintio claro esta, el mortal mas feliz del universo y le dijo muy emocionado:

-¡Gra...Gracias Motoko-Chan! ¡Yo...Yo te prometo que voy a...Hacer lo mismo!

Entonces una gran sonrisa de felicidad aparecio en el rostro de ambos, y asi, permanecieron abrazados y sin decirse nada un muy buen rato, hasta que Motoko volvio a hablarle sin romper el abrazo.

-¿Kei?

-Mmmm? ¿Si Motoko-chan?

-Por favor……Lo que ken…….Ese muchacho me dijo…..Creeme no significo nada para mi…..Por favor, por favor...NUNCA te sientas inferior a el...Tu y el son exactamente iguales. La unica diferencia que tienen...Es que el nacio con la suerte de ser un hijo de una familia rica y adinerada, que lo llenado de lujos y de riqueza...Pero por favor, creeme...Eso para mi no significa nada, absolutamente nada ...A mi lo que me importa y valoro de una persona es la Honestidad, confianza, respeto y amistad que tienen hacia mi persona...Y eso Kei, con tus acciones me has demostrado que tu lo tienes, mas de lo que yo podria pedir. –Finalizo la Kendo-girl y dando un enorme suspiro, por que al parecer lo que le dijo a kei le quito un gran peso de encima.

Kei por su parte no pudo contestarle, ya que las lagrimas de felicidad que brotaban de sus ojos le impedian articular palabra alguna y abrazando con ternura y amor a su amada Kendoista le dijo entre llantos y sollozos:

-Gra...Gracias ¡Snif!...Motoko-chan...!Snif!...Gracias yo...Yo...soy tan feliz...Y yo...Y yo...te prometo ¡Snif! ...Que hare hasta lo imposible por hacer que este sabado tengas...!Snif! un rato agradable.

-Lo se...Por que se que saldre con alguien quien es una persona muy especial...Para mi.

Y asi, nuevamente, ambos solo se abrazaron mutuamente sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera romper el abrazo.

Motoko estaba feliz, simplemente muy feliz y entonces sintio en una de sus manos la pomada e inmediatamente recordo a que habia venido y dijo:

-Mmmm...¿Kei?

-¿Si Motoko chan?-Le decia mientras continuaba acariciando su cabellera.

-Yo...Se me olvidaba que venia tambien a...Curarte tu mejilla.

Kei entonces rompio el abrazo y le dijo:

-¿Curarme? Pero...Con lo que me dijiste ¡Ya no me duele! – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se conmovio con lo que dijo y entonces comenzo a acariciar la mejilla de Kei y dijo:

-Mmmm...Gracias por decirme esto Kei, pero esto te va ayudar mucho mas.-Y le mostro la pomada. Kei fingio no saber que era el bote y le dijo:

-¿Y esto, que es?

-¡Ah!...Es una pomada especial que usamos para mitigar los golpes que usamos en mi dojo y ahora...Mmmmm...¿Podrias levantar tu mejilla?

-Claro

Y asi, Motoko comenzo a untarle y a masajear su mejilla. Kei obviamente cerro los ojos, una sonrisa aparecio en su cara y comenzo a disfrutar las caricias de la Kendo girl. Motoko al ver que Kei estaba disfrutando el masaje se sonrojo y con mas confianza siguio masajeandolo. Finalmente despues de diez minutos ella termino.

-Listo Kei. Termine ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kei no le contesto, tenia aun los ojos cerrados y su enorme sonrisa.

-¿Kei? –Le dijo ella

El seguia igual, era obvio, que nuevamente estaba en su mundo de fantasias, quizas, soñando con una hermosa kendoista. Motoko penso eso y una gran sonrisa aparecio en sus labios. Entonces lentamente acerco su rostro al de Kei y le susurro al oido:

-¿Kei?...Planeta tierra llamando al Sr. Urashima...¿Me escuhas Kei? – Y entonces le planto un tierno beso en su otra mejilla.

Obviamente al escuchar la voz de la mujer que le habia robado el corazon y el sentir sus suaves labios en su mejilla, Kei volvio al mundo de los vivos y al abrir sus ojos lentamente,estos, se encontaron con el mas hermoso rostro que hubieran visto y Kei sin pensarlo dijo con voz suave:

-Dios Mio Motoko...Que hermosa eres

Motoko claro que se sonrojo y esbozando una timida sonrisa le dijo

-Oh...Mmmmm...Gracias Kei.

En ese momento el cerebro de Kei desperto por completo y al ver la cercania de su rostro con el de Motoko y comprender lo que habia dicho el pego un brinco del susto y cayo de la cama estampando su trasero en el suelo y disculpandose con ella por su atrevimiento.

-¡AHHH! ¡PUUMM!

-¡Motoko-chan!Yo….Yo…..Perdoname, este …..No sabia lo que decia yo….! ¡No es cierto!

Motoko al escuchar eso hizo una gesto de desilusión y le dijo:

-Oh...¿Entonces lo me dijiste es mentira?

-¿Qué? ¡No!...Mmmmm...-Entonces el se levanto, se sento junto a ella y la tomo por las manos y timidamente le dijo:

-Motoko...Cuando...Era un niño...Mi abuela me conto una historia...

-¿Si?

-Si, pero por favor...Este...No te vayas a reir si lo que te voy a decir...Te parece algo estupido o infantil ¿Si?

-Kei, para mi todo lo que tu me dices es muy serio e impartante para mi.

-Gracias...Bueno...Veras, ella me dijo que en un lugar en el cielo, los niños que van a nacer, son visitados por los angeles de Dios y ellos...Diseñan y hacen sus rostros...Y bueno...Yo pienso que por lo bonita y hermosa que eres...Yo...Creo que Dios en persona fue quien diseño y te dio ese rostro que tienes.-Finaliza Kei con el rostro color tomate a la quinta potencia y agachando su cabeza avergonzado.

Motoko por su parte hacia esfuerzos sobre-humanos por no soltar el llanto de felicidad por lo que Kei le habia dicho. Sin embargo una solitaria lagrima salio de uno de sus ojos y entonces con sus manos levanto el rostro de Kei y le planto un ardiente beso en su mejilla y le dijo muy emocionada y conmovida.

-¡Oh Kei!...Yo...!Gracias por lo que me dijiste!...Yo...Este...Nunca nadie me habia dicho algo tan bonito.

Claro, Kei se sintio muy halagado por lo que le dijo su amada Kendoista y le dijo:

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?...Gracias Motoko-chan- Y ambos se tomaron de sus manos y agachando sus cabezas sonrojados asi se quedaron por unos momentos, hasta que ella hablo.

-Yo...Kei gracias por todo lo que me dijiste...Y este...Tengo que irme...y mañana hay que ir a la escuela y...¿Me vas acompañar verdad?

-Claro Motoko-chan, solo estando muerto no lo haria.

Ella le dio una gran sonrisa y le dijo:

-Gracias

-Motoko Este...¿Me permites acompañarte hasta tu cuarto?-Le dijo con una mirada suplicante Kei, que hizo que el corazon de ella se hiciera pure.

-Claro, me sentiria honrada, pero...Yo quisiera platicar antes con alguien-Le dijo con la voz muy pensativa.

-¿Si?...Este se que no es de incumvencia pero...-Ella lo interrumpio.

-Es Shinobu...Mira tu viste lo que paso...Y creeme que lo que me dijo me dolio mucho...Bueno porque lo me dijo es verdad-Ella entonces bajo su rostro avergonzada. Kei entonces con su mano la tomo por la barbilla y le dijo:

-Motoko-chan, eso no es cierto, Shinobu solo estaba un poco alterada y...-Entonces Motoko lo silencio colocando un dedo en sus labios y le dijo:

-Aun asi Kei...Yo deseo hablar con ella...Yo la quiero mucho como si fuera la hermana menor que nunca tuve.

Kei comprendio y solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Bueno Kei ¿Entonces me acompañas a su cuarto?

-Sera un honor para mi señorita- Y muy caballeroso le ofrecio su brazo. Motoko al ver esto se sonrojo y timidamente lo tomo por su brazo y le dijo:

-Mmmmm...Que galante es Sr. Urashima.- Y ambos sonrieron de oreja a oreja y enfilaron rumbo a la salida. Sin embargo antes de abrir su puerta Motoko se detuvo y le dijo a Kei con una mirada seria:

-Kei a proposito de platicar...Yo mañana voy a tener una platica en mi escuela...Bueno con...El.

Kei al escuchar eso no pudo evitar tener una gesto de tristeza y desilusión en su rostro y agachando su cabeza le dijo:

¡Oh!...Si claro...Con tu apuesto y guapo Galan...¿Verdad?

-Motoko al ver la cara de Kei, sintio como si alguien le arrancara el corazon y en ese momento lo abrazo por la cintura y le dijo colocando su rostro a centimetros del rostro de el y le dijo:

-Kei por favor...Escuchame...Como te dije mañana palticare con el...Pero para decirle, que ...No podre aceptar su propuesta...Ya que ahora, mas que nunca, estoy convencida...De que quiero saber hasta donde llegare con... El simpatico Guapo y apuesto muchacho que me va invitar al cine este sabado. ¿Me entiendes?-Finalizo dandole una mirada llena de ternura. Obviamente al escuchar lo que ella le dijo y ver esa mirada kei se sintio el hombre mas feliz del planeta y ahciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por hablar le dijo:

-Yo...Yo...Motoko-Chan...Gracias...Por darme esta oportunidad-

Ella estaba muy contenta y orgullosa por lo que le dijo a Kei y entonces por enesima ocasión le planto otro ardiente beso en su mejilla a Kei...Solo que esta vez ocurrio algo...Las orillas de sus labios se tocaron y ambos pudieron sentir perfectamete la calidez y suavidad de sus bocas. Y por supuesto al sentir por segunda vez en su vida esa caricia (Recordemos que Kei ya la habia experimentado con Tsuroko y que para este Fanfiction ella jamas habia besado a alguien), Motoko sintio que sus piernas perdian fuerza y caundo penso que iba a caer al suelo, ella sintio como unos fuertes brazos lo detenian, entonces por instinto abrazo a Kei con todas sus fuerzas y sepulto su rostro en el pecho de kei. y asi, abrazados fuertemente el uno al otro se quedaron por un buen rato, deseando que ese momento nunca terminara. Finalmente Motoko hablo y sin romper el abrazo ni despejar su rostro de su pecho le dijo:

-Yo...Gracias por evitar mi caida

-No...Gracias a ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que me dijiste y...Por el beso.

El entonces sintio como Motoko aumentaba ligeramente la presion en el abrazo y entonces ella le dijo:

-De...Nada...Este...¿Sabes que?

-No...

-Yo...Quisiera que mi primer beso fuera...Algo especial.

-Que curioso...Yo tambien deseo lo mismo...Quisiera que mi primer beso me lo diera la mujer que amo- Le dijo dando un gran suspiro. (¡Claro! ¡Kei esta mintiendo pero por supuesto no le va decir quien le dio su primer beso!)

-Entonces...Ya somos dos, yo quiero entregarle la castidad de mis labios al hombre del que yo creo...Estar enamorada-Le dijo ella y entonces empezo a acariciar el pecho de el con su rostro.

-Oh...Mmmmm...Ese sujeto debe de ser el hombre con mas suerte en el mundo...Como lo envidio.

Motoko solo dejo de escapar una pequeña risa y le dijo:

-¿Kei?

-¿Si?

-Ansio por que llegue el sabado.

-Yo tambien Motoko-Chan...Creeme que yo tambien.-Le decia mientras acariciaba su hermosa cabellera. Entonces suavemente Motoko rompio el abrazo y le dijo:

-Kei ¿Nos vamos? Quiero hablar con Shinobu antes de que anochezca mas y aclarar con ella la molestia que tuvo conmigo hace rato.

-Si lo que tu digas.- Y asi tomados de la mano se dirigieron al cuarto de la dulce y tierna niña de Hinata. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Shinobu con una gran sonrisa ambos se despidieron, no sin antes recordarse mutuamente que se irian juntos a la Escuela de ella. Finalmente Motoko se quedo sola y entonces tomando un gran suspiro toco en la puerta de las habitaciones de Shinobu.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?

-Este...Shinobu, soy yo Motoko.

Entonces hubo un silencio

-Shinobu por favor, abreme...Necesito hablar contigo...Por favor.

Entonces la puerta se abrio revelando a una molesta Shinobu quien le dijo con un tono molesto:

-Buenas Noches Motoko-sempai...¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Hola...Shinobu...Yo...Por favor...Dame una oportunidad de explicarte lo que paso hace rato...Por favor...Me dolio mucho lo que me dijiste hace rato.

-¿Acaso es mentira lo que te dije?

Motoko agacho la cara de la verguenza y le dijo:

-No,...Tu tienes toda la razon...Soy una estupida...Pero puedo aprender de mis errores...Y su te mas da oportunidad de explicarte...Yo... -Ok. Pasa-Le dijo Shinobu interrumpiendola. Ya adentro de la casa Shinobu le ofrecio una silla y ella se sento en su cama y le dijo:

-Bien Motoko-sempai...Te escucho.

Motoko tomo un enorme suspiro y le dijo:

-Shinobu, al salir de la escuela...Un compañero de mi clase de Kendo me trajo Hinata en su carro y al pasar por el pequeño parque que esta antes de llegar a Hinata yo...vi a Kei acompañado de una hermosa muchacha y ella antes de abordar su autobus...Yo vi que le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kei...Y...Eso me molesto mucho y cuando me encontre a Kei en la entrada de Hinata yo...sin saber por que... lo abofetie.-Le dijo muy avergonzada, entonces Shinobu abrio muy grandes los ojos y le dijo:

-¡Pero Motoko-sempai...Ella solo es su nueva tutora de estudios!...!Ella no es nada de el! ¡Ella se despide de todos con un beso en la mejilla y ademas...! –Entonces Shinobu se callo de repente al comprender lo ultimo que le habia dicho Motoko y viendolo con los ojos muy abiertos le dijo:

-Motoko sempai...Tu...¿Te ...MOLESTASTE con keitaro-sempai...Por que lo viste con otra mujer?

Motoko completamente sonrojada asintio con la cabeza.

-Motoko-Sempai...Tu...Tu...¿Estabas...Celosa?

-Motoko simplemente no pudo contestarle, pero eso no era necesario, ya que su silencio confirmaba lo que Shinobu le habia dicho. Y entonces fue ahora Shinobu la que tomo un largo suspiro y le dijo:

-Motoko-sempai...¿Sientes algo mas que amistad por mi Sempai?

-Yo...Yo...Aun no lo se shinobu...Pero, pero pienso...Que este sabado que salga con el nuevamente yo...yo...-entonces Shinobu la interrumpio.

-Yo solamente se, que si tu eres honesta y sincera contigo mismo Motoko sempai y si abres tu corazon a mi...Sempai...Estoy segura que despues de esa cita que tendras con el...Tu y el...Seran mas que amigos.-Finalizo nuestra tierna y dulce niña y una solitaria lagrima escapo de unos de sus hermosos ojos. Motoko al ver y escuchar lo que Shinobu le dijo un nudo en la garganta le impidio hablar, entonces ambas mujeres se miraron con una gran sonrisa y sin decir nada mas se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Entonces Shinobu le dijo:

-Motoko-sempai...Por favor dale una oportunidad a mi sempai...El quiza te pueda parecer un poco tonto e inseguro...!Pero te aseguro que el no es ningun pervertido!...El...El es la persona mas buena y noble que he conocido en mi vida.

Motoko acaricio la cabellera de la dulce niña y le dijo:

-Tienes toda la razon del mundo Shinobu...He sido una ciega y estupida...Siempre renegue de todo lo bueno de Keitaro...Y ahora que por fin he aprendido a conocer y saber como es el realmente...yo...Me averguenzo de lo que le hice hace rato...Shinobu, por favor, perdoname...Te prometo que de ahora en adelante mi forma de pensar de kei sera completamente distinta.

Shinobu le sonrio de oreja a oreja y con una mirada llena de ternura y de amor le dijo a Motoko:

-Motoko-sempai...Por favor...No cometas el mismo error que cometio Naru sempai. Ella...Perdio a mi Sempai porque fue una mujer que antepuso su orgullo antes que admitir que el sentia algo por el y ya ves... Motokos sempai a mi me doleria mucho que tu cometieras el mismo error.

-Shinobu te prometo que no te voy a decepcionar ni a fallar.

-No te falles a ti misma sempai-Le dijo Shinobu con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias...Tomare muy en serio tu consejo.

Finalmente ambas mujeres coincidieron en que ya no habia nada mas que decir y como muy buenas amigas se despidieron.

Cuando Shinobu se quedo sola se dijo a si misma:

-Creo...Que hice bien en no decirle a Motoko-sempai que Naru-sempai nos va a abandonar...Eso la hubiera destrozado emocionalmente...Se que tarde o temprano va a saberlo. Naru se va mañana de aquí...y no volvera...Es mejor que me ponga de acuerdo con todas las chicas para no decirles nada a mis sempais y que eso no arruine su cita del sabado...Porque conociendo a ambos...Van a tener un sentimiento de culpa y eso, podira arruinar su cita del sabado. ¡Esto lo tienen que saber todas pero ya!

Y asi, sin importarle la hora que era Shinobu se dispuso a visitar a todas las integrantes de Hinata y comentarles lo que penso. (¡Vaya! ¡Lo que hace Shinobu por su amor por keitaro! ¡Ja,ja!)

Mientras tanto, Motoko llego a su cuarto y antes de entrar le dio una ultima mirada a la habitacion del hombre que le habia dado un giro de 180 grados a su vida y suspirando se dijo:

-Estoy segura...Segura de que este sabado yo...!Voy a ser muy feliz!

Y con una gran sonrisa ella entro a su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir y sabia de antemano que sus sueños iban estar dedicados a cierta persona.

Mientras, en la habitacion del casero de Hinata Kei dormia placidamente abrazando una almohada y hablando en sus sueños decia:

-Motoko...Motoko...¿Aceptarias ser mi novia?

Sin embargo, muy poco podia imaginarse que sus palabras eran perfectamente escuchadas, debido a un diminuto microfono que se encontraba oculto debajo de su cama. En sus habitaciones sentada frente a su computadora, una lagrima salia de los ojos de Kaolla Sue cuando por medio de los audifonos que llevaba puestos escuchaba lo que Kei decia y penso:

_-Kei...Motoko debera de ser la mujer mas estupida del mundo si no acepta tu propuesta, ¡Estoy segura que ella no es tan estupida como lo es Nura!_ –Y en ese momento una timbre sono en la computadora y un mensaje aparecio en la pantalla de la computadora y que decia:

"USTED TIENE UN CORREO ELECTRONICO" "¿DESEA LEERLO?"

Una sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Sue y presiono el boron de "Aceptar" y con mucho cuidado empezo a leer el mensaje y conforme lo iba leyendo su sonrisa aumento mas y mas hasta que la sonrisa termino en una enorme carcajada llena de felicidad y como la demente que es, siguio riendose con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras afuera de su cuarto Shinobu quien estaba a punto de tocar en su puerta, se espanto y la sangre se le helo cuando escucho la macabra y demente risa y penso:

-¡Ay mama! ¿Y ahora que le pasa a esta loca? ¡Ay no! ¡Por lo regular se pone asi cuando termina de construir uno de sus locos inventos!...!Mejor hablo con ella temprano a primera hora antes del desayuno!-Y sin pensarlo dos veces se alejo corriendo a sus habitaciones.

Mientras en su cuarto Sue estaba revolcandose en su cama y riendose como una demente hasta que por fin el cansancio la vencio y finalmente se quedo dormida con una gran sonrisa y de sus labios una frase apenas audible salio de sus labios:

-Keitaro...Te quiero mucho-Fue lo que dijo y el cuarto quedo en completo silencio. Mientras que en la pantalla del monitor se podia leer el mensaje que ella habia leido y decia:

"Estima Princesa y Soberana del Reino de Molowia"

"Nos es grato informale que de acuerdo a las muestras de sangre y de semen que nos entrego del Sr. Urashima Keitaro, las posibilidades de éxito respecto a lo que usted nos han solicitado, es de un 95 por ciento."

"Los Medicos Reales y su Equipo de seguridad personal Estamos en espera de sus ordenes para actuar de inmediato, cuando usted asi lo decida"

"Sin mas por el momento me despido"

"Atentamienta: Aika Romanova. Jefa del Servicio de Inteligencia del Reino de Molowia.

Proximo Capitulo:

¿Aceptarias ser mi novia? 5ta. Parte. En donde veremos:

1.-A Motoko platicando con Kenji acerca de su propuesta.

2.-La despedida definitiva de Naru de Hinata.

3.-¡Por fin llega el sabado! El dia que Kei y Motoko han esperado.


	12. Viernes: Lo que tu eres para mi

Dia Viernes

6:00 AM En la azotea del edificio principal de Hinata house una practicante de Kendo hacia sus ejercicios matinales. Ella parecia estar perfectamente concentrada en sus ejercicios ya que hacia una rutina de kata casi a la perfeccion y lo hacia de una manera tan natural, que parecia danzar en el aire al momento de mover su katana. Sin embargo ella en su rostro, esbozaba una gran sonrisa y es que sus pensamientos estaba la imagen de una persona que en el pasado era el ser que mas odiaba en su vida, y ahora, EL, era la razon de la felicidad que en esos momentos embargaba todo su ser.

6:30 AM La Kendoista y futura lider de su Dojo terminaba sus ejercicios y ella muy sorprendida se daba cuenta que no tenia signos de cansancio alguno. Es mas, le sorprendia que dia a dia dominara con facilidad las complicadas katas que hacia en sus ejercicios y ni que decir de su estado animico, dia a dia sentia una gran vitalidad y su cuerpo radiaba una energia de optimismo y felicidad que ella jamas penso que podria legar a adquirir. Y entonces la pregunta era ¿De donde obtuvo toda esa vitalidad o mas bien _De quien_ la obtuvo? Ella por supuesto, conocia muy bien la respuesta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Entonces se arrodillo y enfrente de su rodilla coloco su katana y elevo una plegaria al Todopoderoso pidiendo por todos sus seres que ella amaba, Su padre que se encontraba con Dios, Su madre que aun vivia y que cuidaba del Dojo como la lider, Su hermana que la habia guiado con amor y sabiduría para hacer de ella toda una samurai y de una persona que habia llegado a su vida y le habia hecho ver la vida de una manera distinta y entonces finalizo su oracion diciendo:

_-Dios Mio, gracias por haberlo traido a mi vida._

Motoko Aoyoma se levanto entonces y con una gran sonrisa de felicidad dio por concluida su sesion de entrenamientos y bajo a asearse antes de ir a desayunar. Sin embargo al ir bajando las escaleras su mente recordo la platica que tuvo anoche con su hermana cuando regreso a su cuarto.

Flashback

-Hermanita, tu Ki refleja un aura de enorme felicidad, ¿Cómo te fue?

Motoko claro que se sonrojo al recordar el maravilloso momento romantico que tuvo con Kei y tartamudeando le dijo:

-Bu…Bueno…..Pues….Si, me fue muy bien, el acepto mis disculpas y le unte la po….mada que me distes.

-¿Y le gusto lo que le hiciste verdad?-Le dijo con una picara sonrisa su hermana.

Motoko solo agacho la cabeza y timidamente le dijo:

-Este…Si hermana. Y……Tambien volvimos a platicar sobre lo que ocurrio con Ken….Errrr……ese muchacho.

-Y Kei aun seguia triste y con dudas en su corazon ¿Verdad?

-Si hermana, tenias razon, pero, estoy muy segura que con lo que platicamos el esta convencido de que ese muchacho no significa nada especial para mi- Le dijo Motoko muy contenta.

-¿Y Kei?-Le dijo Tsuroko

-Motoko solo sonrio timidamademente y le dijo:

-No lo se hermana…¿Pero sabes que?

-No ¿Qué?

-Ya quiero que sea sabado-Le dijo ocultando su rostro con una mano.

Su hermana se levanto de su cama y muy feliz abrazo a su hermana y le dijo:

-Hermana…Orare a Dios por que todo salga bien en tu segunda cita con Kei. Creeme estas a punto de vivir una de las etapas mas importantes en tu vida y no sabes como te va ayudar en tu formación como mujer.

Motoko correspondio al abrazo y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo a su hermana:

-Muchas gracias hermana y……..Gracias por tus consejos, por ellos mi amistad con Kei a llegado a niveles que jamas pense que podrian pasar.

Ellas rompieron el abrazo y Motoko le dijo:

-Y ademas……..Tambien fue a platicar con Shinobu y bueno……Yo…..Tambien le tuve que decir el motivo por el cual………Le di la cachetada a Kei.

-¡Oh! ¿Y ella como lo tomo?

-Ella se sorprendio mucho y note que se puso muy triste pero al final termino dandome muchos animos para que mi amistad con Kei perdura mucho.

La hermosa mujer le sonrio a su hermana y le dijo:

-Hermanita………..Supongo que debes de saber que Shinobu, Bueno…….Ella esta enamorada de Kei.

-¡¿Qué! –Le dijo muy sorprendida Motoko.

-Claro…..Todo mundo lo sabe, la forma en como se preocupa por Kei, lo mucho que lo estima y claro……la furia que ella emana cuando alguien ofende o lastima a Kei demuestra cuanto lo ama o……..¿Ya se te olvido que tipo de mirada te dio cuando vio las mejillas lastimadas de kei?

Motoko temblo al recordar las asesinas miradas que le dio la dulce y tierna Shinobu y dijo:

-Oh hermana, caramba……Tienes razon, Yo…..sabia que ella estimaba mucho a kei, Pero…….No tanto.-Le dijo muy sorprendida y rascandose la nuca.

-¡Claro! Y eso me recuerda lo me platico Sara hoy en la mañana ¡Ja,Ja, Ja!-Le dijo Tsuroko riendose.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres hermana?

-Bueno resulta que cuando ayer Shinobu vio cuando tu y Kei se iban a la escuela ella se puso muy triste y entonces Sue se puso a platicar con ella………Pero al parecer Sue le dijo algo que la molesto mucho, pero mucho, al grado que con su mochila….!Comenzo a golpear a la linda Sue! ¡Y mientas corrian ella le gritaba: "Detente demente, te voy a enseñar a respetar a mi sempai" ¡ja, ja, ja!- Termino riendose la hermosa mujer y dejando a su hermana boquiabierta.

-Hermana……No puedo creerlo.

Tsuroko recobro la compostura y en un tono mas serio le dijo:

-Creelo hermana, incluso Sara me dijo que jamas habia visto actuar asi a Shinobu ya que para ella al igual que para todos Shinubu es la muestra vivivente de la ternura, amor, bondad e inocencia. Y claro….Es increible verla actuar asi de esa manera.

-Si hermana tienes toda la razon.

-Sin embargo hermanita, a pesar de toda esa inocencia que ella refleja, Shinobu no es tonta y creeme, ella mejor que nadie sabe lo que puede pasar entre tu y …….._Su amado_ Keitaro.

Al escuchar eso Motoko se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza y le dijo:

-Este…..Hermana…..¿Tu crees que si yo y Kei……?...Bueno tu sabes…….¿Shinobu me odie?

-Claro que te va odiar…….Recuerda que ella esta enamorada de Kei- Le dijo tsuroko con toda naturalidad y haciendo temblar a su hermana, pero entonces la hermosa mujer le dio una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Pero finalmente ella te lo va agradecer por que sabe que su amado sempai va estar en muy buenas manos.-Y esta ocasión Motoko se sonrojo y una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y dijo:

-¿En serio hermana?

-Por supuesto hermana……Mira a pesar de que Shinobu es solo una niña, no es nada tonta, ella mejor que nadie sabe que es imposible que Kei le corresponda a su amor debido a las edades de ambos. Por eso, si tu amistad con Kei finaliza en …………lo que tu sabes……Ella ya va estar preparada sentimental y emocionalmente cuando lo sepa. Y ademas…….Ella por lo mucho que te quiere lo va aceptar de muy buen gusto Creeme yo se lo que te digo.-Finalizo la hermosa mujer acariciando la cabellera de su hermana.

Motoko por su parte estaba muy contenta y esto le quitaba un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenia con Shinobu y dijo:

-Muchas gracias hermana, no sabes la confianza que me das con todo lo que me dijiste.

-Me da gusto hermana- Y entonces en un tono mas serio le dijo:

-Sin embargo…..Hay algo que aun quisiera discutir contigo.

-¿Si, de que se trata?

Tsuroko entonces aproximo su hermoso rostro a centimentros del rostro de su hermana y le dijo:

-Es respecto a……..Ese muchacho que se te declaro hoy……¿Ya has pensado que vas a hacer al respecto?

Motoko se cimbro de pies a cabeza al recordar a Kenji. Pero finalmente recordo cual era la solucion que tenia.Hacer lo que penso desde un principio: Darle a Kei la oportunidad de que se ganara su corazon. Y ella Muy en el fondo de su corazon sabia cual seria su respuesta si Kei le pedia….Lo que ella tanto deseaba secretamente y con con una sonrisa le dijo a su hermana:

-Si hermana, se perfectamente que voy a hacer. Mañana después de terminar mi entrenamiento le dire que no puedo aceptar su propuesta porque ya estoy saliendo con un simpatico y apuesto muchacho y que ha pesar de que no es un kendoista como yo, el ya es una persona muy especial para mi**–** Finalizo Motoko con una gran sonrisa y con gran seguridad en lo que dijo. Su hermana le dio su linda sonrisa la abrazo y le dijo muy contenta:

-Hermanita no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy contigo…..!Creeme, no te vas a arrepentir de la desicion que has tomado!

-Si hermana….Lo se…..Estoy segura de eso.-le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de su hermana.

Finalmente ambas mujeres muy felices y contentas se fueron a dormir, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos:

Motoko tenia en su mente la imagen del muchacho que a base de sus acciones y amistad que habia tenido con ella se habia ganado su corazon y con una gran sonrisa enfilo al mundo de los sueños, mientras, su hermana tenia algunos pensamientos en la cabeza y se dijo a si misma:

_-Bueno, parece que todo marcha a pedir de boca, ¡Dios Mio! Espero que el sabado kei se le declare a Motoko y sean novios…….9_

_Entonces yo podre marcharme tranquila a Kyoto y dedicarme en cuerpo y alma……..A cuidar el hermoso tesoro que Kei me regalo_-Y al terminar de decir eso la hermosa mujer comenzo a acariciar su vientre y con una sonrisa se quedo dormida.

_Fin del Flashback_

Motoko dio un enorme suspiro al terminar sus recuerdos y con un gran animo y felicidad se dispuso a darse un baño rapido para ir a desayunar.

Una vez que termino de asearse se dirigio a su cuarto a ponerse su uniforme escolar y ahí se encontro con su hermana.

-Buenos dias hermana.

-Hermanita buenos dias, vaya…….Hoy estas muuuuy contenta, ¿A que se debera? O mas bien deberia decir ¿A _Quien_ se debera?-Le dijo y sabiendo de antemano lo que ese comentario iba a provocar en su amada hermana.

Por supuesto, que al escuchar eso la Kendo girl se sonrojo inmediatamente y le dijo:

-Hermana…..Por favor……No me averguenzes.

-Disculpame hermana, pero no sabes que feliz soy de verte asi. Yo……Honestamente jamas pense en verte asi, debido bueno, tu sabes, al concepto que siempre has tenido acerca de los hombres.

-No……….. todos los hombres son unos…..Pervertidos hermana-Le dijo Motoko aun sonrojada cuando dijo eso y agacho su cabeza. Entonces Tsuroko se acerco a ella y empezo a acariciar su cabeza y le dijo:

-Si hermanita tienes toda la razon. Por ejemplo, yo conozco a un simpatico muchacho que a pesar de no ser un gran kendoista, de que no es muy millonario y de que no posee un automovil de lujo, tiene en cambio un gran corazon y unos sentimientos muy honorables y justos. Y que con sus acciones y hechos le a demostrado A ALGUIEN, que no es un pervertido, ni un degenerado, ni mucho menos un pedofilo, como ESA persona llego a pensar.

Motoko al escuchar las palabras de su hermana sintio como si un balde de agua fria le hubiera caido en la cabeza y muy avergonzada y molesta consigo mismo le dijo a su hermana.

-Si hermana tienes toda la razon, antes de que ocurrieran los eventos que me condujeron a tener ese maravilloso paseo con Keitaro yo…….Tenia el peor concepto de el, para mi el……..El era la criatura mas vil y despreciable que habia conocido, una persona que yo…..Lo odiaba y despreciaba, yo…Yo…..Dios Mio- Ella entonces volvio a agachar su cabeza avergonzada por o estaba diciendo y dijo:

-Dios…..Yo disfrutaba ademas de agredirlo fisicamente y verbalmente….Dios…Que estupida y ciega fui todo este tiempo. Al ver el estado en que se puso Motoko, su hermana le dio una gran sonrisa y le dijo con mucho entusiasmo:

-Sin embargo hermanita, no tienes de que avergonzarte, ya que cuando TU le diste la oportunidad a Keitaro de que te demostrara como era el en realidad, tu……...Te diste cuenta inmediatamente cuan equivocada estabas, y eso, es lo que me hace sentirme muy orgullosa de ti. Tu actitud hacia Kei fue MUY diferente al de cierta muchacha, que a pesar de recibir multiples muestras de cariño y amistad por parte de Kei, ella, anteponiendo su estupido orgullo y vanidad, siempre lo rechazo y no solo eso, lo agredia y humillaba,…… y ya ves lo que paso. No solo perdio el cariño y amistad de Kei, sino el de todas sus amigas de Hinata.

Entonces la hermosa mujer tomo un largo suspiro y le dijo a su hermana:

-Hermanita, solo te voy a recordar lo que sabiamente te dijo Shinobu ayer: "No cometas el mismo error que Narusegawa, por favor".-Finalizo la Samurai

Motoko se encontraba con la boca abierta al escuchar el atinado comentario que su hermana le habia dicho y sabia perfectamente que su ella tenia toda la razon del mundo. Motoko sabia perfectamente que seria la mujer mas estupida del mundo si cometia las mismas tonterias que Naru hizo. No, ella no podia hacer eso, ya que Kei le habia demostrado quien era en realidad: Una persona sencilla, humilde, justa, honesta y muy agradable. Y ademas…….Si lo vei muy detenidamente podia darse cuenta que era muy……… guapo.

Ese ultimo pensamiento hizo a Motoko sonrojarse, sin embargo no pudo evitar tener una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dijo a su hermana:

-Gracias nuevamente por tus consejos hermana, te prometo que no te decepcionare.

-Ni a mi, ni a tus amigas, recuerda que ellas tambien estan muy contentas por la gran amistad que has formado con Kei. Imaginate lo felices que las harias si tu y Kei fueran……….!Bueno que el tiempo lo decida! ¿Si?- Finalizo Tsuroko con una sonrisa llena de optimismo.

-Si hermana ¡Muchas gracias!- Le dijo Motoko respondiendole con la misma sonrisa.

-Bueno y ahora vete a cambiar y a desayunar con tus amigas y tu apuesto Romeo..!ERRR! ¡Quiero decir con tu simpatico casero! ¡Ja, ja, ja!-Le dijo y rascandose la nuca un poco avergonzada por ese ultimo comentario

Motoko le dio una sonrisa y le dijo:

-¡Muy graciosa hermana! –Y muy contenta entro a su cuarto a ponerse su uniforme escolar.

Mientras tanto en el comedor de Hinata La ama y señora de la cocina tenia una platica muy seria con sus comensales

-¡Ok! ¿Entendieron? ¡Ni un comentario sobre la partida de Naru a mis sempais!...Entiendan por favor que a pesar de lo ocurrido entre ellos Motoko sempai y Keitaro-sempai aun estiman mucho a Naru-sempai y si ellos saben de su partida de Hinata eso puede afectar emocionalmente su nueva amistad.

-O sea que tu piensas que pueden tener un sentimieno de culpabilidad y no quieran seguir con…….su romantica amistad. ¿Verdad?-Le dijo con toda naturalidad Sara.

-¡Vaya Sarita! A pesar de ser una niña se ve que ya comienzas a comprender muy bien el mundo de los adultos.-Le dijo con una cinica sonrisa Kitsune

-¡Claro! Después de ver como se llevan Tia Haruka y mi papa, lo que pasa con esos tres es facil de entender.-dijo Sara mientras devoraba su desayuno.

-Bueno, me alegra que todas entiendan…!Ah! ¡Y a proposito Sue! ¡Ningun comentario sarcastico hacia mis Sempais o sino yo…..!

-¡Hey, hey, tranquila, ya entiendo! ……Dios Shinobu…Aun me duelen los golpes que me acomodaste en la cabeza.

-¡Hump! Te los mereciste por lo dijiste de mi sempai.

-¿Y que te dijo para que tu tuvieras ese arranque de locura y casi mataras a Sue?-Le dijo con curiosidad Sara y entonces Sue le dijo tranquilamente:

-¡Ah bueno, yo solo le dije a Shinobu que…!PAAAAM! –Fue el sonido que se escucho cuando el sarten que tenia Shinobu en sus manos se estampo en el rostro de la niña hindu y haciendola caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡!NADA IMPORTANTE SARA! ¡¿LES QUEDO CLARO A LAS DOS! –Le dijo una muy furiosa Shinobu y tanto Sara como Kitsune pudieron ver una enorme aura de furia que emergia de dulce y tierna niña. Entonces ellas dos solo asintieron con la cabeza y rapidamente terminaron sus desayunos.

-¡Este…..Gracias por el desayuno Shinobu! ¡Y…..este ya nos vamos! –Dijeron Kitsune y Sara y salieron huyendo de ahí y cargando a una inconsciente cientifica loca quien solo murmuraba algo acerca de que demonios le pasaba a Shinubu y que cosa se le estampo en su cabeza.

-¡Adios que tengan un bonito dia!-Les dijo y dandole su hermosa sonrisa Marca Registrada, cuando escucho que alguien entro al comedor.

-Buenos Dias Shinobu-chan

-¡Ah buenos dias Motoko-sempai! Sientate por favor enseguida te sirvo tu desayuno.-Le dijo muy contenta y jovial Shinobu. Ella después llego con su desayuno y Motoko le pregunto:

-Oye ¿y las demas, donde estan?

-¡Ah! Ellas terminaron rapido y se fueron al aprecer tenian mucha prisa el dia de hoy.-Le dijo con toda naturalidad Shinubu mientras le servia su desayuno y Motoko olvido el tema cuando olio su desayuno

-¡Mmmm! ¡Que rico huele!-Le dijo Motoko y entonces muy contenta comenzo a comerselo. Shinobu solo la miro de reojo y noto la evidente felicidad que tenia su amigo y penso:

-_¡Oh Motoko sempai que feliz estas! ¡Como te ha hecho cambiar mi sempai! ¡Desde que te conozco, jamas te habia visto tan alegre como ahora! Yo……Dios Mio, como te envidio, pero se que tu haras muy feliz a mi sempai._- Ella dio un suspiro y entonces una conocida voz la saco de sus pensamientos:

-Buenos dias Shinobu ¿Cómo estas? ¡Ah! …..Bu….Buenos dias Mo….Motoko-chan- Le dijo con cierto nerviosismo el casero de Hinata y teniendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Motoko sin embargo no se quedo atrás y tambien un poco nerviosa al ver al muchacho que le habia robado su corazon intento contestarle el saludo con la boca llena de comida y provocando que expulsara parte del alimento de la boca y claro haciendola sonrojar mas.

-¡Cof! ¡Cof! Bue…!Cof!..nos dias !Cof !Cof! Keitaro ¡Cof, cof!

Kie al ver el estado en que se habia puesto su amiga inmediatamente se acerco a ella y le dio pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda para que se aflojara el alimento que tenia en la boca y entonces le acerco un vaso con agua y le dijo:

-Ten Motoko, tómatela para que alimento se afloje en tu garganta y puedas pasarlo sin ningun problema.

-¡Gra.!Cof!...Cias……!Cof!...Kei.- Y asi, ella se tomo lentamente el agua y aliviando su dolor.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Gracias Keitaro pense que me moria!-Le dijo dandole esa sonrisa que hacia que el muchacho se elevara a las nubes.

-Que bueno Motoko-Chan, ¡Caray! ¡Disculpame fue mi culpa por hablarte mientras comias!-Le dijo un poco avergonzado y apenado. Sin embargo si algo que a Motoko le habia afectado mucho desde que empezo esa nueva amistad con Kei, era ver triste a su amigo e inmediatamente busco tranquilizarlo y entonces le dijo:

-No Kei, por favor no digas eso, no fue tu culpa, lo que paso fue que……Bueno, me…..Dio mucho gusto verte y quise responder a tu salido y…..Bueno, se me olvido que tenia alimento en mi boca y……..Bueno, se me atraganto la comida.-Le dijo y ella se sonrojo

-¡Oh! Yo…..Pues gracias….Este…….A mi tambien me da mucho gusto verte y yo…..-El ya no pudo continuar ya que un dedo de ella se poso en sus labios haciendolo callar y ella le dijo:

-Lo se Kei y…..Gracias por aliviar mi dolor.

-Deee…..Nadaaaaa Mo……Motoko-Le dijo Kei, el cual se habia perdido en la hermosa mirada que ella le estaba dando, e inconscientemente tomo su mano y ella al sentir la mano de el tambien la tomo y ambos se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando de pronto una voz los saco de su mundo de sueños y fantasias.

-Este……Sempais, les aconsejo que terminen sus desayunos, ya es tarde y yo…..Bueno yo pienso que en el camino a la escuela de Motoko sempai, podran platicar mas amenamente.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y en ese momento se dieron cuenta del estado tan intimo en que estaban y ¡Siendo observados por la dulce y tierna Shinobu!

-¡AAHHHH! –Fue el grito que ambos pegaron e inmediatamente se separaron y empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo

-¡SHINOBU! ¡Este lo que paso fue que……! ¡Se me atoro la comida! ¡Yo me espante al verla Shinobu! ¡Kei me ayudo con un vaso de agua! ¡Y…Y..Yo le di palmadas en la espalda para que desatorara su comida y…Y..!-Shinobu al ver la comica situación de bochorno en la que estaban sus dos amigos les dio su tierna sonrisa y les dijo:

-Tranqulos sempais, vi lo que paso y me dio gusto que ya pasara, ahora por favor terminen sus desayunos porque tenemos que irnos a nuestras escuelas y entonces ella se sento junto a ellos y comenzo tranquilamente a desayunar. Kei y Motoko avergonzados se callaron y se limitaron a imitar a la dulce y niña. Finalmente cuando terminaron sus respectivos desayunos Motoko le dijo:

-¡Ah! Muchas gracias Shinobu. Como siempre tu desayuno estuvo exquisito.

-Si Shinobu…..Cocinas como toda una experta…..Siempre es un placer comer tus alimentos-Le dijo Kei.

-¡Oh!...!Este muchas gracias Sempais!...Sus palabras me halagan mucho-Les dijo a ellos muy contenta y entonces kei le dijo:

-Caray Shinobu…..El hombre que se case contigo va a ser muy afortunado al tener una linda y excelente cocinera.

Obviamente al escuchar eso Shinobu se puso color tomate y Motoko cayo al suelo al estilo anime.

-¡Oh! Mu…Muchas gracias por lo me ……Djiste Kentaro sempai-Le dijo timidamente la dulce niña, pero entonces Motoko se levanto del suelo y ¡!ZOOCKK! ¡Que le acomoda un fuerte "Coscorrón" al Kei!

-¡Ayy! ¡Eso me dolio! ¿Por qué me pegaste Motoko-chan?-Le dijo un adolorido Keitaro mientas se sobaba su cabeza. Entonces una furiosa Motoko le contesto:

-¡¿Qué! ¿Te atreves a preguntarme por que te pegue? ¡Por coscolino y coqueto! ¡Te prohibo terminante que andes de galan con Shinubu! **¡TU ERES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS**!...…!UGGHH!-Y en ese momento su cerebro la hizo comprender lo que habia dicho e inmediatamente adquiro un color tomate elevado a la quinta potencia y aumento mas al grado de que el vapor empezo al salir de su rostro al ver a Kei y Shinobu que la veian con los ojos y sus bocas MUY ABIERTAS.

-¡ESTEGRACIASPORELDESAUYNOSHINOBUMETENGOQUEIRALA ESCUELA!-Grito la kendo girl de nervios y desesperación y mas rapida que inmediatamente abandono el comedor totalmente avergonzada y dejando una estela de vapor producto de lo sonrojada que estaba. Cuando ella se fue Shinobu le dijo a Kei:

-Sempai, no sabes que gusto me da que tu y Motoko sempai se esten llevando y …estimando mucho.

-¡Oh! Este…..Gracias Shinobu-Le dijo Kei sonrojandose y sin poder disimular la alegria que tenia al escuchar lo que Motoko le dijo.

-Ella te estima mucho….Y yo pienso que ella……Siente algo muy especial por ti.

-¿Tu…Tu crees Shinobu?-Le dijo Kei nerviosamente y agachando la cabeza.

-¡Claro! Y¿ sabes que?...Orare a Dios por que les vaya bien en su cita mañana.

-¡Oh! Gracias Shinobu….No sabes como te lo agradesco y…Muchas por el desayuno yo…Me tengo que ir.

-Si sempai que les vaya bien a los dos….Y cuida mucho a Motoko sempai ¿Si?-le dijo dandole su tierna sonrisa.

-Si Shinobu, tenlo por seguro. –Y asi, Kei se marcho.

Estando ya sola en el comedor una solitaria lagrima escapo de la tierna niña y penso:

_-¡Keitaro sempai siempre te amare y no sabes lo feliz que estare cuando me digas que tu y Motoko sempai son novios!_- Y entonces se levanto, limpio su lagrima y se dispuso a irse a su escuela.

Mientras Motoko llegaba a sus habitaciones Jadeando y tomando aire debido a la enorme carrera que pego de la cocina hasta su cuarto y sin pensarlo dijo en voz alta:

-¡Dios Mio! ¡Pero como pude decir semejante estupidez delante de Kei y Shinobu! ¡Ay no! ¿Y ahora que va pensar Kei de mi?

-El piensa que tu eres la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo y por lo que senti su Ki irradia una enorme felicidad por lo que le dijiste.-Le dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-¡AHH! ¡Hermana! –Le dijo una espantada Motoko y continuo hablando.- ¡¿A que….que te refieres!

-Tranquila lo que pasa es que yo iba pasando por la cocina cuando escuche la lindura que le dijiste a Kei cuando elogio a Shinobu. ¡Ay! ¡Y le volviste a pegar al pobrecito de Kei! –Le dijo la mujer haciendo un gesto de tristeza y entonces continuo hablando.- Hermanita…….Vas a tener que controlar esos celos que tienes contra el pobre de Kei cada vez que lo veas hablando con una mujer……..¿Que no te das cuenta que solo tu estas en su corazon?-Le dijo miradola de cerca a los ojos.

Motoko se sonrojo al escuchar eso y avergonzada agacho la cabeza y dijo:

-Yo……Hermana ¿Qué me pasa?...No, por favor, volvi a agredir a Kei….Sin ninguna justificación.- Y la tristeza volvio a invadir su corazon.

-Tranquila hermanita ¿Acaso crees que Kei esta molesto contigo? ¡Al contrario! Su corazon irradia de felicidad por lo que le dijiste. Y te apuesto que el esta muy ansioso y emocionado de irse contigo a la escuela ¿y sabes que?...No me extrañaria que en el camino a tu escuela….el se te declarara.

Motoko se supersonrojo y empezo a temblar ante la posibilidad que su hermana le habia dicho y con un gran nerviosismo le dijo

-¡Ay hermana! ¡Dios Mio! ¡¿Y que le digo!

-¿Qué que le vas a decir? ¡Pues lo que te diga tu corazon! Y claro…….Si lo que pasa es que estas enamorada del tal kenji entonces dile….-

-¡NO! ¡Ya te dije que yo no siento nada por el! ¡Kei es el que yo……….!- Entonces se cayo y se sonrojo de nuevo. Su hermana solo se divertia al observar a su hermana toda confundida.

-¿Ves? Tu ya sabes la respuesta que le daras. Ahora por favor armate de valor y enfrenta a tu principe azul que ya se esta haciendo tarde para que se vayan a la escuela ¿Si?

-Mmmm……..De acuerdo hermana y entonces ella se dirigio a la salida de Hinata cuando su hermana le dijo:

-Hermanita ¿No olvidas algo?

-¿Eh?-Le dijo ella.

-¡Tu portafolios escolar tontita!-Le dijo indicandole con su dedo el portafolio que se encontraba en su cama.

-¡Ahh! –Dijo Motoko e inmediatamente tomo su portafolio y se fue corriendo a su encuentro con Kei.

Tsuroko solo observaba divertida a su hermana y penso:

_-Suerte hermanita y por favor abre tu corazon y ahí estara la respuesta que busca sobre Kei._

Mientras, Motoko enfilaba a la salida algo nerviosa y pensaba:

_-¡Dios Mio! ¡Que no diga eso! ¡Que no me diga eso!...!QUE ME LO DIGA MAÑANA!_

Finalmente sus ojos vieron a un muchacho que la esperaba en la salida.

-Ho…la de Nuevo Motoko-chan Este…..¿Nos va…Vamos?- Le dijo nerviosamente el casero de Hinata y dandole una timida sonrisa.

Motoko al ver la inocente y tierna actitud de su amigo, se tranquilizo y le correspondio con su sonrisa y le dijo:

-Hola Kei……Disculpame por llegar tarde, yo, este, estaba platicando con mi hermana y se me paso el tiempo……Este…Vamonos ¿Si?

-Claro lo que tu digas.- y asi ambos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros enfilaron a la Preparatoria de Motoko.

_-¡Sempais suerte les deseo a ambos!_-Se dijo Shinobu mientras los veia marcharse.

Kei y Motoko por su parte no parecian tener prisa por llegar a la Preparatoria de Motoko y caminaban tranquilamente.

-Este…..Bonita mañana ¿No crees Motoko? Je,je-Le dijo nerviosamente y buscando un tema para platicar con ella.

-Errrr…..Si Kei,…….!Si es muy bonita! Ja, ja-Le dijo ella tambien nerviosa y agitando su portafolo evidentemente nerviosa.

-¡Ah, este yo….me gustaria preguntarte algo!

-¿Si Kei?

-Yo veras…….Es por lo de mañana……Este….¿Si vas a aceptar mi……humilde invitacion verdad?-Le dijo con mirada de suplica en sus ojos. Motoko s sorprendio por lo que Kei le dijo y le contesto:

-¡Kei por favor! ¡Claro que acepto tu invitacion! Ya te dije que ansio ir a ver esa película……..Contigo.- Le dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-¡Ah! Gracias Motoko chan…Caray es que yo pense que tu…bueno tu sabes, EL, tu amigo yo pense……..- Entonces Motoko se sorprendio mucho y le dijo en un tono muy serio.

-Kei, por favor, ¿no me digas que aun sigues pensando que voy a rechazar tu invitacion por ese muchacho?

-Este…..Perdoname Motoko-chan…..Pero la verdad tu amigo me impacto mucho….por lo que es el y yo.- entonces Motoko solto su portafolio con su mano izquierda tomo por la cintura a kei y puso su mano de recha en su hombre y lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-No,no, no, por favor Kei…….¿Que no sirvio de nada todo lo que platicamos en el parque y en tu cuarto anoche?-Le dijo con una mirada muy triste

-¡Oh!...Este…..Perdoname Motoko-chan, Anoche lo que platicamos me dejo muy claro tu postura frente a …..Tu amigo, yo perdoname, pero es que…..-Ella lo silencio poniendole unos de sus suaves dedos en sus labios y le dijo:

-Kei por favor, no digas nada, soy yo la que deberia pedirte perdon por……Lo estupida que fui ayer……¿Me comprendes?-Le dijo avergozada.

-No por favor no digas Motoko-chan, ya eso para mi quedo en el olvido.

-Gracias Kei y recuerda esto, Hoy voy a platicar con ese muchacho y le voy a decir que no puedo aceptar su propuesta, por que ya estoy saliendo con _alguien que es muy especial para mi _¿Comprendes?-Le dijo dandole una tierna sonrisa y haciendo que el casero de Hinata volviera a la vida y muy contento le dijo:

-Gracias Motoko Chan por……..Darme esta oportunidad ¡Te prometo que no te decepcionare!

-¡Ese es MI keitaro!-Le dijo ella y se ruborizo al comprender lo que le dijo…….Pero entonces recordo algo y entonces quito la mano de su hombro y la puso en la mejilla que habia golpeado y la empezo a acariciar y le dijo:

-Por cierto….¿Como amanecio tu mejilla?

-Mmmmm……..Bien gracias….Motoko-chan…..Ohhhh……-Dijo Kei y cerro los ojos disfrutando la caricias de su amiga y claro, haciendo sentir muy feliz a la Kendo-girl.

-Si, tu mejilla ya no esta inflamada-Le dijo mientars continuaba acariciando su mejilla y haciendo muy feliz al casero de Hinata house. Cuando Motoko termino de acariarlo Kei le dijo:

-Muchas gracias Motoko-chan…..Tu masaje fue……maravilloso….Dios…..Tienes unas manos de seda-Le dijo completamente abochornado.

Motoko obviamente se sintio muy halagada por lo que Kei le dijo y sin pensarlo dos veces le planto un tierno beso en la mejilla de Kei y le dijo muy contenta.

-Gracias por tu halago Kei.- Y entonces lo abrazo del brazo derecho y recargo su cabeza en su hombro, tomo su portafolio y le dijo:

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si Motoko-chan lo que tu digas y comenzaron a caminar y el por supuesto, se sentia el mortal mas feliz del planeta al ir abrazado por una de las mujeres mas hermosas del Japon.

Entonces mientras caminaban Kei le dijo:

-Errr….¿Motoko chan?

-¿Si kei? –Le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo

-Este….Bueno……..Veras la película va a comenzar a las 4:00 PM ……Yo….¿Podria pasar por ti a las 2:30 PM? Bueno, tu sabes, para llegar temprano al cine.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro Kei a la hora que tu digas! Y bueno, eso me dara tiempo que termine algunos pendientes y estar lista cuando tu digas.- Y le dio su sonrisa aprobando la decisión del muchacho.

-De acuerdo 2:30PM, no se diga mas Motoko-chan.- Y ambos continuaron caminando tranquilamente y es que honestamente ambos querian permanecer asi el mayor tiempo posible. Sin embargo al irse acercando al colegio de Motoko era logico que los demas alumnos que iban llegando los comenzaran a observar de reojo y a empezar a murmurar entre ellos, tambien se pudieron escuchar como algunas mandibulas inferiores golpeaban el suelo producto de la sorpresa que les producia el ver a Motoko abrazando tan…….Intimamente a un hombre. Y por supuesto, los agudos sentidos de Motoko inmediatamente detectaron los cuchicheos y las miradas de sus compañeros de clases y dijo muy molesta a Kei:

-¡Hump! Honestamente yo no se que les pasa a esta bola de tarados….!Desde ayer no dejan de verme como si fuera un bicho raro!

Sin voltear a verla Kei le dijo tranquilamente

-Bueno, supongo que es normal.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres keitaro?

-Bueno Motoko, es que NO ES NORMAL pare ellos, ver a la Todopoderosa Campeona de Kendo, Motoko Aoyoma la cual es ademas…….Una de las mujeres mas hermosas de este colegio…….Venir acompañada de un …….Sujeto como yo.

Motoko iba a regañar a Keitaro por sentirse nuevamente no digno de ella. Cuando unos voces detras de ellos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Nosotras pensamos lo mismo!- Y haciendo sobresaltar a la pareja. Kei y Motoko inmediatamente voltearon para ver a las dueñas de esas voces y al verlas ambos se sorprendieron mucho.

-¡Ah! Este…..Son tus…..Amigas Motoko-chan-Dijo Kei un poco nervioso al verse cara a cara con las tres muchachas que idolatraban a Motoko: Yoshira, Katsumi y Sakura, quien por cierto, le dieron una mirada muy pocos amigos a Keitaro. Kei por su parte tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reirse al ver las mejillas inflamadas de las muchachas, producto de, bueno uds. ya saben. Fue entonces que Motoko hablo con un tono de furia en su voz:

-¡Correccion Keitaro! ¡ERAN MIS AMIGAS! –Y haciendo temblar de miedo al trio al sentir la furia que Motoko emitia en su mirada. Entonces Motoko se dirigio a Kei tomandolo de las manos y le dijo tiernamente:

-Kei ¿Podrias esperarme un minuto por favor? –Dandole una mirada llena de ternura al muchacho que hizo que el corazon se le derritiera.

-Errr…..Si Motoko…..lo que tu digas.- Le dijo de manera mecanica, ya que su sentido comun se habia perdido en esa hermosa mirada.

-Gracias…..-Le dijo tiernamente y continuo hablando.- Es solo el tiempo necesario que necesito para…….…!MATAR A ESTAS IDIOTAS!

-¡AAYYYY! ¡NOO POR FAVOR MOTOKO SEMPAI!- Gritaron completamente aterrorizadas las tres muchachas al ver a la muerte enfrente de ellas.

Kei entonces volvio a la ralidad y antes de que su amiga se conviertiera en una homicida la detuvo tomandola por la espalda y le dijo:

-¡Motoko por favor tranquilizate! ¡No cometas una estupidez!

-¡DEJAME KEITARO! ¡ESTAS BRUJAS TE HICIERON DAÑO Y TE OFENDIERON Y LA PERSONA QUE TE AGREDA CONOCERA MI FURIA!

Kei por supuesto al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentir una enorme felicidad pero no solto a la mujer que le habia robado su corazon.

-¡Motoko sempai por favor dejanos explicarte primero!-Le grito Katsumi con gran temor.

-¡Si por favor! ¡No queremos perderte!-Le dijo Yoshira llorando.

-¡Motoko sempai hemos sido tus mas fieles amigas por favor no nos dejes!-Fue ahora Sakura la que suplicaba.

-¡Motoko por favor, ellas tienen razon!...Yo…….Desde que las conozco han sido muy fieles a ti y si estas molesta por que ellas me agredieron te recuerdo una cosa, todo eso fue por mi culpa.

Las cuatro mujeres al escuchar eso se quedaron impavidas y sin habla, solo Motoko hablo y le dijo:

-Kei ¿A que te refieres?

-Motoko chan, recuerda que por mi torpe forma de ser que tengo, siempre cometia estupideces que hacian que tu me vieras como la criatura mas vil del planeta, yo creo que fue de lo mas normal que les pasaras tu odio a tus amigas y pues, claro que elas vieron en mi un sujeto detestable y caundo ocurrio el incidente de ayer ellas…….!Solo buscaron protegerte! Ya que finalmente ellas te quieren y estiman mucho……Motoko-chan tu honestamente no puedes culparlas por lo que me hicieron ya que……..!Tu las enseñaste a odiarme!- Finalizo Kei rascandose la nuca y agachando la cabeza.

Por su parte Motoko y las tres muchachas solo se o quedaron viendo con sus bocas muy abiertas y comprendiendo que Keitaro tenia razon en todo lo que habia dicho.

-Kei…..Yo…..Este- Dijo con inseguridad Motoko

-Motoko chan solo escucha lo que te tienen que decir por favor. Honestamente no me gustaria que perdieras su amistad y es que…….Lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien es no tener amigos…….Creeme te lo digo por experiencia.

Motoko dio un enorme suspiro de resignacion y dijo:

-Okey Kei tu ganas……..Bueno las escucho y por favor……..Si quieren conservar sus dientes en su lugar, no hagan ningun comentario ofensivo A…….MI…….AMIGO…..¿Entendieron?- Le dijo ella en su clasico tono autoritario. Ellas solo pudieron decir "Si" con la cabeza. Entonces Sakura fue la que primero hablo:

-Mo….Motoko sempai……Disculpanos pero, lo que dijo tu…..Amigo ¡Es, Es la verdad! ¡Nosotras, Nosotras solo te defendimos! ¡Pensamos que el iba a hacerte algo pervertido! ¿Es que ya se te olvido todo lo que nos platicaste acerca de el? ¡Que es un pervertido y degenerado de lo peor!

-¡Si! ¿Ya se te olvido que TU nos dijiste que era un Pedofilo que le gustaba manosear a tus pequeñas amigas Shinobu y sue?- Le dijo ahora Katsumi

-¿Y ya se te olvido acaso? Que TU nos dijiste que unos de tus mayores deseos era…..!Castrarlo usando tu Katana!-Le dijo ahora Yoshira.

Kei al escuchar lo ultimo no pudo evitar tener un gesto de miedo y Motoko sintio que se moria cuando escucho todo eso, ¿Pero como negarlo? ¡Ella lo habia dicho! Y entonces con tristeza le dijo a keitaro:

-¡Kei por favor perdoname! ¡Yo…Yo…! – Pero para su sorpresa Keitaro le dio una gran sonrisa que la sorprendio y le dijo:

-No te preocupes Motoko-chan, yo pienso que eso ya quedo en el pasado y yo, te prometo que mejorare dia a dia para seguir ganandome tu confianza y amistad por que yo no quiero que……. -¡Me hagas lo que tu amiga Yoshira dijo! ¡Ja, ja,ja!- Termino riendose Kei y rascandose su nuca y entonces kei coloco sus brazos en los hombros de ella y le dijo:

-Creeme Motoko-chan, lo que ellas dijeron no me molesta, se que eso fue un triste pasado entre nosotros, pero hare hasta lo imposible por borrar de tu cabeza esa mala impresión que yo te di.

-Motoko no supo que decir, ella se habia quedado sin palabras al escuchar las palabras tan comprensibles de Kei y solo atino a decir balbuceando:

-Yo…..Este……..Gracias Kei, por comprenderme.

-No Motoko-chan, gracias a ti por darme esta oportunidad de ser tu amigo y ahora……¿Por qué no terminas de arreglar tus diferencias con tus amigas?- Le dijo dandole una gran sonrisa.

-Si…..Lo que tu….Digas- Le dijo Mecánicamente ella y es que la verdad ella se habia perdido en la tierna mirada que Kei le habia dado.

Entonces ella se volteo a encarar al trio de muchachas y claro Motoko se sorprendio al ver el rostro de asombro e incredulidad que ellas tenian al ver como se llevaban tan bien Kei y ella.

-¿Podrian quitar esa cara de taradas que tienen, por favor?-Les dijo tranquilamente Motoko.

-¿Qué? ¡Ahhh! ¡Perdonanos Motoko-Sempai!-Les dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Y no me llamen sempai….que aun no las he perdonado- Ahora dijo con su tono autoritario y haciendo que las tres muejres hicieran una mueca de tristeza. Entonces tomando un gran suspiro Motoko dijo:

-Escuchenme bien por que solo lo voy a decir una sola vez.

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza y escucharon.

-Admito y reconozco que tienen toda la razon en…..Odiar a Mi Amigo , pero les aseguro que eso ya quedo para mi en el pasado. El en unos cuantos dias me ha demostrado cuan equivocada esta yo respecto a su persona. Sus Valores como la amistad, sinceridad, verdad, humildad, sencillez y HONORABILIDAD son los que han hecho que el se gane mi amistad y admiración.- Y entonces ella se acerco a Kei y lo tomo por por su brazo derecho y les dijo:

-Es por eso que el Sr. Keitaro Urashima es desde ahora MI MEJOR AMIGO y una persona MUY ESPECIAL para mi…….¿Entendieron?

Obviamente las reacciones de sus oyentes fueron muy diferentes:

-Kei comenzo a temblar de la felicidad que sentia y hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar y abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a la mujer que lo tenia tomado de su brazo. Mientras sus amigas trataban de no desmayarse por lo que habian escuchado y trataban de asimilar en su cerebro cada palabra que Motoko les habia dicho. Finalmente Katsumi hablo:

-Motoko-sem….Errrr……Mira, Me ha, quiero decir, Nos ha sorprendido todo esto que nos has dicho, honestamente el nivel que de amistad que tienes ahora con este suje…Errrr…..Quiero decir con el Sr. Urashima nos tiene sorprendidas….Yo…..!Jamas pensamos que esto fuera a pasar! Y tu, bueno, ¡Jamas nos dijiste nada!

-¡Es cierto, por eso lo agredimos y le dijimos todas esas cosas horribles! ¡Nunca pensamos que la forma que tenias de pensar acerca de el habia cambiado! ¡Nosotras solo…Solo buscamos defenderte de la persona QUE NOSOTROS PENSABAMOS ODIABAS MAS EN TU VIDA!-Le dijo Yoshira al borde de las lagrimas. Entonces Sakura se acerco a Motoko y la tomo por las manos y le dijo:

-Motoko sempai……Sabemos que por eso tu…Tu nos odias ahora…..!Dinos por favor que podemos hacer para que nos perdones!

Motoko por su parte se habia quedado sin habla al escuchar al trio, ¡Ella jamas comprendio cuanto la querian y estimaban!

-Motoko-chan, por favor-Le dijo Kei con una mirada de ternura y compasión que a ella le hizo comprender cual tenia que ser su respuesta. Finalmente el perdon habia llegado a su corazon. Entonces les dijo a ellas.

-¿De verdad quieren que sigamos siendo amigas?

-¡! SIIIII ¡! –Practicamente le gritaron en su cara.

-De acuerdo.- Entonces le dijo a Kei:

-¿Kei, nos permites otro minutito por favor?

-¡Claro Motoko-Chan! – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…..Okey uds. tres vengan conmigo y todas se separaron unos metros de Kei. Entonces el vio como Motoko empezo a hablarles muy seriamente, ellas por su parte escuchaban con atención todo lo que ellas le decia y mientras ella hablaba ocasionalmente ellas le daban algunas miradas a el. Y entonces penso muy intrigado:

_-¿De que estaran hablando?_

Finalmente ellas terminaron de hablar y todas se acercaron a Keitaro, entonces Motoko hablo:

-Keitaro…..Estas personas desean decirte algo.

Entonces Katsumi se puso frente a el y le dijo:

-Este….Sr. Urashima yo….Yo……En nombre mio y de mis amigas……..Permitame ofrecerle una disculpa por lo que le hicimos y le dijimos……La Srta. Aoyama nos ha explicado todo acerca de su verdadera conducta y si no fuera mucho quisieramos que aceptara …….Nuestra amistad. Este mucho gusto mi nombre es katsumi Aroshi. –Y ella le extendio su mano y Kei correspondio muy contento el saludo.

-Hola, yo me llamo Yoshira Monomori, encantado de conocerte- Y ambos se saludaron de mano.

-¿Qué tal? Yo soy Sakura Ikari espero que podamos ser buenos amigos- Y la amistad quedo sellada con un fuerte apretón de manos.

-¡Muchas garcias Muchachas y por favor llamenme Keiatro!- Les dijo el con una gran sonrisa y rascandose la nuca un poco avergonzado.

Entonces el trio se volteo a ver a Motoko y ella con una pequeña sonrisa y con su mirada les dio su aprobación y les dijo:

-De acuerdo….Despues de oir la sinceridad en sus disculpas...Supongo que puedo perdonarlas.

-¡! GRACIAS SEMPAI ¡!- Le dijeron e inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡AAGHH! ¡Suelteme que…..!Cof! Me….Estan ¡Cof! Ahogando!-Les dijo ella desesperada.

Kei por su parte observaba la escena muy conmovido y contento. Entonces Katsumi se acerco a Kei y le dijo:

-Kei aquí en confianza…….Motoko-sempai ¿Es tu novia?

Kei claro, se sonrojo ante esa pregunta y entonces Sakura le dijo:

-¿Ya se besaron y ya tuvieron caricias…..intimas?

Y Yoshira termino diciendole:

-Kei ¿Acaso ya fueron a un hotel? y bueno….Tu sabes….¿Ya lo _Hicieron?_

Motoko al escuchar esa ultima pregunta cayo al suelo al estilo anime y después se levanto muy furiosa.

-¡! AAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH ¡!- Fue el enorme grito que pego Motoko y ¡!ZOCK! ¡!ZOCK! ¡!ZOCK!--¡Les dio a cada una de ellas un enorme y fortisimo coscorrón en sus cabezas!

-¡! AAYYYY! –Gritaron las pobres muchachas adoloridas por el dolor que su Sempai les porvoco.

-¡Motoko sempai! ¿Qué hicimos ahora?- Les preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que! ¡Taradas! ¿Qué clase de preguntas indiscretas son esas? –Y de lo furiosa y enojada que estaba les dijo sin pensarlo:

**-¡El dia que seamos novios, nos besemos y vayamos a un hotel sera asunto nuestro!** - ¡Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que les dijo y ya se han de imaginar como se puso cuando sintio las miradas de asombro de sus amigas!

-¡AARRRGHHHHH! –Fue el grito de frustacion y desesperación que dio caundo comprendio el gran error que cometio. ¡Sin embargo la campana de su escuela comenzo a sonar y esa fue su salvacion! Y entonces les dijo a ellas:

-¡Esa es la campana de la escuela! ¿Qué demonios esperan para irse? ¡Adelantense y yo las alcanzo enseguida! ¡Y MUCHO CUIDADO CON VOLTEAR A VERNOS ¿ENTENDIERON! –Les grito a ellas con un tono asesino en su voz y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no asesinarlas.

Ellas inmediatamente comprendieron que sus vidas peligraban e inmediatamente empezaron a correr rumbo a su escuela, no sin antes gritarle a Keitaro:

-¡Adios Keitaro y por favor cuida a nuestra sempai !

Kei completamente sonrojado solo atino a despedirse de ellas agitando su mano. Entonces fijo su vista en la mujer que para el en ese momento era el motivo de su felicidad. Ella por su aprte estaba con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza que tenia , se acerco a Keitaro y le dijo timidamente:

-Kei….Este disculpame yo…..Ellas me hicieron perder la paciencia y yo…..yo…..

Entonces Kei la tomo por los hombros y le dijo con un tono suave y tranquilizador:

-Lo que yo pienso es que ya deberias irte a tu escuela, ya es tarde.

-Si…..Este tienes razon……Bueno ya me voy-Le dije dandole una timida sonrisa.

-Este…..Solo una ultima cosa Motoko-chan.

-¿Si? ¿Qué cosa Kei?

-Bueno………Cuando platiques de nuevo con…….Tu amigo…….Yo………Acuerdate de mi ¿Si?-Le dijo el dandole sonrisa triste una mirada de compasión y suplica.

Motoko al ver esa mirada de Kei, inmediatamente lo abrazo por su cuello y le planto un ardiente beso en su mejilla y entonces le susurro a su oido:

-¿Sabes que Kei? El dia de mañana cuando estemos en nuestra cita…… me gustaria que……… el proximo beso que te diera fuera…….. _Aquí._ Y entonces ella con dos de sus dedos acaricio los labios de Keitaro. Finalmente se separo de Kei le dio un guiño y se fue corriendo a alcanzar a sus amigas. Kei por su parte solo atino a mirarla y entonces toco sus labios todavía sintiendo la caricia que Motoko le habia dado y entonces penso:

_-Gracias Motoko chan por darme una oportunidad Te prometo que no te decepcionare!_

Y muy feliz y contento se marcho rumbo a su escuela, sin sospechar que un par de ojos lo miraban con furia, pero después de un momento la furia del dueño de esos ojos paso a resignacion y entonces el penso:

_-Bueno……Parece que Motoko ya tomo su decisión, ¡Dios Mio! Honestamente ¿Qué demonios vio Motoko en ese sujeto? Yo tenia todas las cualidades para ser su novio y sin embargo ella lo prefirio a el. Honestamente debe de tener un Don muy especial para haberse ganado el corazon de una mujer como Motoko…..!Ni modo!...Si me pongo a pensar bien las cosas….fue mi culpa por no decirle desde hace tiempo mis sentimientos a ella…….Dios, pero que estupido fui._

Y es que si algo tenia Kenji, es que al igual que Motoko, su sentido del honor estaba por encima de todo, y claro, los deseos de alcanzar a Kei y hacer pure al pobre muchacho tuvo que desecharlos y aceptar como un cabellero su derrota.

Finalmente dando un largo suspiro y muy triste encamino rumo a su escuela.

Proximo capitulo:

Sabado: "Gracias por aceptarme en tu corazon"

Gracias a todos por su apoyo con sus comentarios ¡Muchas gracias!

Ya saben uno o dos palabras de apoyo es lo unico que les pido.

Su amigo(a) Solares 3000

Posdata: Nuevamente les pido disculpas por no postear la cita pero es que con las tareas escolares, mi trabajo y las nuevas ideas que surgen cuando escribo el fic, me provocan esto. Ahora si, sin falta el proximo capitulo tratara de la 2da. Cita de nuestra pareja favorita. ¡Adios!


	13. Sabado: Gracias por aceptarme

Sábado: Gracias por aceptarme en tu corazón.

Primera parte.

12:30 PM Todos los estudiantes del club de Kendo entraban a su club. Kenji Nishimura se disponia a cambiarse sus ropas cuando una voz le dijo:

-¿Nishimura?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah Hola Aoyoma! Este….Si..¿Dime?

-¿Podrias ahora tu, concerme unos momentos al terminar la clase?

-Si……Por supuesto,¿Esta bien en el mismo lugar?

-Si y……Gracias.- Y sin mas que decir ella se marcho y Kenji muy triste penso:

_-Ya se lo que vas a decirme Aoyoma._

Motoko por su parte noto la tristeza en los ojos del muchacho cuando el la vio y tambie penso:

_-No me extrañaria que me haya visto llegar de nuevo abrazando a Kei y tal vez nos vio cuando discutiamos con las muchachas…….Dios Mio, espero que el ya halla comprendido que voy a rechazar su proposicion…….Pero la verdad es que…….! Ese "Cuatro ojos" me ha hecho sentir como nunca!_- Y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios se dispuso a iniciar sus practicas.

-¡ACHUUU!- Estornudo un conocido "Cuatro ojos".

-¡Salud Kei!-Le dijo Shirai

-Err…..Gracias Shirai

-¿Qué pasa amigo desde que llegamos te noto muy preocupado ocurre algo?-Dijo Haitani

-¿Qué? ¡No nada! Je, je

-¡Hey uds. tres concentrense en la clase!- Les dijo muy molesto el profesor.

Rapidamente los tres obedecieron al maestro pero Kei penso:

_-Dios Mio…..La verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en Motoko…….¿Y si ese sujeto la convence de que el es una mejor opcion para ella? ¡No! ¡No por favor!...!Dios Mio por favor conmuévele el corazon a Motoko! ¡Si…..Si ella me acepta…..Te prometo que la llevare a la iglesia para agradecerte si me concedes ese milagro!_- Y asi muy triste y preocupado se resigno a esperar su destino.

14:00 PM Motoko Aoyoma vio a kenji Nishimura sentado en una banquito de madera que se encontraba en el pequeño jardin atrás del Club de Kendo.

-Hola Nishimura y…..Gracias por esperarme.

-No hay problema Aoyoma…….Bien te escucho

-Nishimura respecto a lo de ayer………..- Pero Kenji la interrumpio

-No tienes que decirme nada Aoyoma, se perfectamente que tu ya has tomado tu decisión por la forma en como te vi llegar con el esta mañana y aunque me duela mucho respetare con honor tu decisión.

-¡Oh! Yo…….Este……Te lo agradesco mucho y gracias por comprenderme.

-Aoyoma yo…..Al menos me gustaria que siguieramos siendo amigos…¿Puedes al menos concederme ese honor de continuar con tu valiosa y sincera amistad?

Motoko le dio una gran sonrisa y le dijo:

-Claro que si Nishimura……!Y garcias nuevamente por comprender mi situación!

-Este……Honestamente envidio a esa persona……..Mira te prometo no volver a tocar el tema pero dime….¿Que tan especial es ese muchacho como para que se halla ganado tu simpatia!Digo! Si tu deseas contestarme, si no, no hay problema yo le entiendo ¡Je, je!-Termino riendose neriosamente Kenji y rascandose la nuca.

Motoko le dio una compasiva mirada y le dijo:

-No Nishimura no te preocupes si puedo contestarte. Mira el para mi en el pasado el fue el hombre mas detestable que pude conocer en mi vida, sin embargo hace unos dias por algunos eventos que sucedieron y de los cuales quisiera omitirlos, yo acepte una invitacion que me hizo a un parque de diversiones……

-Y asi, Motoko omitiendo algunos detalles le platico a Kenji como el odio que tenia hacia Kei se transformo en amistad para ella hasta que termino y finalmente le dijo a Kenji:

-¿Comprendes Nishimura? El quiza no sea una persona que no este a tu altura, pero creeme, el tiene ciertas cualidades que lo hacen muy especial y para mi, eso es mas que suficiente. Tan suficiente que quiza el pueda convertirse en algo mas que mi amigo.

Kenji solo observaba a Motoko con los ojos y la boca muy abiertas y solo pudo emitir un "Oh" de asombro. Y entonces dijo:

-Caramba Aoyoma…….Deberas que ese muchacho debe de sentir algo my especial por ti……..Bueno, después de todas las cosas que le hiciste y dijiste durante todo el tiempo que se conocen.¡No te ofendas por favor!

-No Nishimura no me ofendo, cuando yo comprendi todo lo que yo le habia hecho y el aun seguia buscando mi amistad, es en ese momento que sentia yo algo muy especial por el.-Termino deciendo eso ultimo con gran orgullo en su voz.

-Okey Aoyoma te agradesco que me tuvieras confianza y acalraras mi duda.

-Lo hice por que confio e tu discreción y en tu honor ¿Me comprendes Nishimura?

-¡Claro Aoyoma! Lo que platicamos nunca saldra de mi boca ¡Te doy mi palabra de honor!

-Gracias y ahora…..

-Si te entiendo y garcias nuevamente por haber platicado conmigo y de antemano yo……Te deso buena suerte con la relacion que tienes con tu amigo Urashima.- Y entonces Kenji le ofrecio su mano en señal de amistad y Motoko acepto el saludo.

-Gracias Nishimura y espero que tu pronto encuentres la felicidad con otra persona.

Y sin mas Motoko se despidio y Kenji solo la miro irse y penso:

_-Caray, que suerte tiene ese sujeto, el va a ser el dueño de una mujer que posee el cuerpo de una diosa……!Maldita sea! ¡Como pude ser tan estupido como para perderla!_-Kenji finalmente dio un suspiro de resignacion y abandono el lugar. Sin embargo…….El no noto que desde la copa de una arbol un pequeño objeto se elevo y enfilo a un rumbo desconocido. El objeto se fue volando y en su camino una diminuta antena que llevaba en la parte superior de su cuerpo empezo a emitir sonidos electronicos y finalmente desaparecio en el aire.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la secundaria donde asistian a clases Shinobu y Sue, la cientifica loca de Hinata se encontraba observando el monitor de su computadora portátil (laptop) y entonces ella esbozo una gran sonrisa y dijo muy contenta:

-¡Esa es mi Motoko! ……Ahora si estoy segura que ella esta enamorada de mi kei. ¡Snif! Que feliz soy……Caramba y si me pongo a ver bien a ese Kenji……!Esta muy guapo! Mmmmm……Tal vez el podria ser mi……!No,No,No!...¿Pero que tonterias estoy pensando? La persona que me va a donar su "escencia" es mi querido Kei.- Al mencionar el nombre del casero de Hinata, ella no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de emocion y mirando al cielo dijo:

-Kei se que tu vas a ser muy feliz con Motoko y que seran una gran pareja que tendran unos hermosos hijos…….Sin contar con el que vas a tener con la hermana de Motoko…………je,je,je.-Termino emitiendo una siniestra sonrisa y finalmente dijo:

-Pero ellas no van a ser las unicas mujeres felices……….Si todo va de acuerdo a mi plan……..Tu tambien vas a concederme algo de tu felicidad……!Ja, ja, ja,ja!- Termino emitiendo una macabra risa. Caundo una voz la hizo que se callara:

-Sue, ¿Estas aquí?

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí estoy Shinobu!- Y entonces ella cerro su laptop y se reunio con la muestra viviente de la ternura e inocencia

-¿Qué haces aca arriba? Ya debemos irnos a casa, Sara ya debe estar esperandonos- Le dijo con un tono de impaciencia Shinobu.

-Si Shinobu lo que tu digas.- y asi, ambas adolescentes enfilaron a la salida.

Mientras tanto Motoko caminaba rumbo a Hinata acompañada de sus tres sombras.

-Este…..Motoko-sempai-Dijo insegura Katsumi.

-¿Si?-Dijo Motoko sin voltear a verla.

-Este…….Bueno…..Lo que pasa es que desde hace notamos algo y bueno……Quisieramos saber si tu…..Este…..

-¿Qué cosa?-Le dijo ella con un tono de fastidio y sin verla.

-Este……..¿Tu estas usando ……Un brassiere?

Motoko cuando escucho se cimbro de pies a cabeza y un recuerdo llego a su mente:

Flashback

5.55 AM En el cuarto de Motoko.

-Hermanita ¿Qué haces?

-¡Ah! Buenos dias hermana mayor……Nada…..Solo me estoy poniendo mis vendas en mi pecho.

-Mmmmmm……….Un momento jovencita- Le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno…….Yo considero que para tu formación como una mujer……tu debes empezar a usar esto. Creo que es de tu medida.-Y entonces puso en su cara un brasiere y le quito las vendas que tenia en sus manos

-¿Qué! ¡No hermana de ninguna manera! ¡Yo no me siento comoda usando estas cosas!

-Pero hermanita, ya es necesario que empieces a vestir como una mujer, y bueno…..Por si no o sabes tu tienes unos hermosos senos…….¿No te gustaria presumirselos a tu apuesto casero?-Le dijo dandole una coqueta sonrisa.

-¿Qué! ¡Hermana por Dios! ¿Qué tonterias estas diciendo? ¡Kei va a creer que me le estoy insinuando si me ve usando esas cosas!-Le dijo con el rostro sonrojado Motoko

-Bueno…..Pero tu dice ese conocido refran……"El que no enseña…..no vende"……Y estoy segura que Kei, cuando se de cuenta de lo que ocultas debajo de esas horribles vendas…….!Va a caer redondito a tus pies!...Dime……..¿No te gustaria eso?-Le dijo poniendo su hermoso rostro a centímetros del de su hermana y añadio:

-Y recuerda…..Una Samurai no debe de mentir.

Motoko no le contesto, simplemente con el rostro completamente sonrojado tomo el brasiere y se lo puso. Ante la mirada aprobatoria de su hermana.

-Esa es mi hermanita- le dijo y sin mas abandono el cuarto y ella se quedo mirando el brasiere que se habia puesto y recordo lo que le dijo su hermana y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Fin del flashback-

Motoko sin perder su compostura le dijo sin verla.

-Si,….Estoy usando uno……Y abstente de preguntarme por que lo estoy usando ¿Entendido?-Le dijo con tono autoritario.

-Este……Si, entiendo y este bueno yo quisiera tambien saber si……..

-¿Y ahora que demonios quieres saber?-Le dijo ya con tono de molestia.

-Es que….Bueno por ahí, supimos que estuviste platicando con el apuesto y guapo de Kenji Nishimura y…..

-Y lo que yo platique con el no es de tu incumbencia Katsumi ¿Te quedo claro?- Le dijo ahora dandole una mirada asesina que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Este……Si…..Sempai……Dis….Disculpa mi indiscreción.- Dijo Katsumi con temor en su voz.

-Lo…..Lo que paso…..Es que bueno…….Despues de que hoy nos presentaste a tu novi……ERRRR ¡Quiero decir atu amigo Urashima!...Je,je,je!...Bueno, nos extraño verte platicando con el hermoso Kenji- Dijo Yoshira y entonces emitio un suspiro de emocion.

-¿Yoshira? –dijo Motoko sin votear a verla mientras continuaban caminando.

-¿Si sempai?

-¿Sabes?... En estos momentos estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no arrancarte la cabeza con mi Katana pero……….No dudes que lo hare si no dejas de decir tantas estupideces ¿Te quedo claro?

Yoshira palidecio al escuhar eso y con gran nerviosismo dijo:

-¡Per….Perdoname Sempai..No,No….fue mi intencion molestarte yo,yo!

-¡Chicas por favor ya basta! ¿Qué no ven que estan haciendo enfurecer a nuestra sempai con sus estupidas preguntas?-Les dijo Sakura muy molesta y haciendo avergonzar a Yoshira y a Katsumi y ella continuo hablando muy segura de si misma:

-¡Ademas recuerden lo que nos dijo! ¡Que cuando ella y Urashima sean Novios, tengan caricias intimas y vayan a un hotel eso sera solo asunto de ellos!

Motoko al escuchar eso cayo al suelo al estilo anime y el trio pudo ver una enorme aura de maldad que surgia de su amada sempai.

-¡!SAKURA! ¡!GRANDISIMA ESTUPIDA! –Le gritaron ambas mujeres y ¡!ZOCK! –Le acomodaron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Sakura y haciendola aullar de dolor

-¡!SEMPAI POR FAVOR PERDONALA POR LA IDIOTEZ QUE DIJO!-Le gritaron con el terror en su voz ambas mujeres a Motoko.

Motoko por su parte solo se las quedo viendo con una mirada que paralizo al trio de terror, entonces ella dio un suspiro de resignacion y les dijo:

-Escuchenme grandisimas descerebradas………..Este fin de semana voy a definir mi relacion con Keitaro….Y aunque me moleste, ya que no tengo mas remedio……….Las primeras personas que lo van a saber aquí en la escuela son ustedes………..Ya que aquí, son lo mas cercano a lo que podria llamar………… amigas.-Les dijo con un tono muy serio y seco.

¡EN SERIO? ¡!GRACIAS SEMPAI!- Le gritaron prácticamente en la cara a Motoko llenas de felicidad.

-Sin embargo….Nuestra amistdad va a depender de la discreción con que manejan lo que les voy a decir. Y si me entero que estan chismeando lo que les voy a confiar……No voy a responder por nuestra amistad……..Y por su vida ¿Les quedo claro?

-¡!SI SEMPAI!...!Lo…Que ..tu digas! Ja,ja,ja- Dijeron al mismo tiempo y termiron riendose nerviosamente.

-Bueno…..Asi lo espero y aquí nos despedimos, yo me voy por aquí, nos vemos mañana.

-¡Si sempai! ¡Hasta mañana! – Y el trio le dio una reverencia a Motoko y se marcharon. Motoko al verlas marchar suspiro aliviada. Y penso:

_-Por fin, paz y tranquilidad……Pero no las culpo, aun para mi me es imposible creer lo que estoy viviendo en estos momentos…………..Dios Mio si la dicha y felicidad llega mañana a mi corazon yo……..Te prometo que ire a la iglesia con el para pedirte por nuestra felicidad._- Y esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro enfilo rumbo a Hinata cuando una timida voz la paralizo por completo:

-Dis….Disculpe…..Seño….Señorita……¿Me…..Permite acompañarla?

Motoko volteo lentamente y vio a un muchacho que le sonria timidamente y que al parecer esperaba su aprobación para acercarse a ella.

-Hola Kei…….Claro que sera para mi honor que me acompañes a mi……..A nuestra casa….Ven.-Le dijo ella con un tono de ternura.

-Este…Gracias Motoko-chan- Kei se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-Yo……Iba en el camion camino a casa, cuando te vi por la ventana platicando con tus amigas y cuando se despidieron y te quedaste sola……Yo bueno…….Pense si podia acompañarte.

Ella solo le dio una gran sonrisa y le dijo:

-Muy amable de su parte Sr. Urashima ¿Nos vamos?

-Si…..Claro – Y ambos muy contentos empezaron a caminar juntos a Hinata.

-Este Motoko?-Le dijo Kei

-¿Si?

-Yo…….Pla…..Platicaste con …….Tu amigo?-Le dijo Kei con un miedo enorme cuando hizo esa pregunta

-¿Con mi apuesto y guapo compañero de Kendo que se me declaro ayer y me pidio que fuera su novia?-Le dijo ella con naturalidad y mirando de reojo el gesto de tristeza y dolor que hizo Kei cuando ella le contesto de esa manera.

-Este…..Si….Tu…….Apuesto galan- Le dijo agachando la cabeza y temiendo lo peor.

Ella sin voltear a verlo le dijo:

-Si platique con el y le dije que lamentablemente no podia aceptar su propuesta por que mi corazon ya tenia dueño y…..!ERRRRR……..QUIERO DECIR …..QUE YA TENIA UN COMPROMISO Este……..Con un simpatico muchacho este sabado y bueno……!Yo no podia rechazar de ninguna manera su invitacion! Ja,ja,ja!-Termino riendose nerviosamente e inmediatamente lo abrazo de su brazo derecho y recargo su cabeza en su hombro y le dijo:

-Y ahora Kei, por favor hazme un gran favor, Punto…Final…….Sobre……..Ese muchacho ¿Si?- Le dijo ella mientras con un dedo acariciaba su nariz y su dedo bajo y acaricio los labios temblorosos del muchacho que estaba a punto de gritar de felicidad.

-¡Si….Si…..Lo que tu digas Motoko-Chan!-Le dijo Kei al borde de una ataque de felicidad.

-¡Gracias Kei! Y ahora a nuestro nidito de amo……ERRR…..QUIERO DECIR A……A HINATA HOUSE ¡Ja, ja, ja!-Dijo ella muy nerviosa y rascandose la nuca con su otra mano, pero sin soltar el brazo de Kei. El por su parte solo le dio una gran sonrisa y sin decir mas empezaron a caminar a Hinata pero sin prisas, al parecer ellos no tenian prisa por llegar ya que…….Querian permanecer asi, el mayor tiempo posible.

Y asi, felices y contentos ellos siguieron caminando y sin notar que………… Un objeto , oculto entre las ramas de los arboles los observaba, ese objeto brillaba, deduciendo que era de metal, entonces emitiendo un pequeño zumbido, se elevo por los aires y a gran velocidad enfilo rumbo a ……………Hinata House.

Mientras en sus habitaciones, Kaolla Sue lloraba de felicidad mientras observaba el monitor de su computadora y se decia a si misma:

-¡Ay Dios Mio! ¡Snif!...Lo que ¡Snif!...Daria por estar en el lugar de Motoko.

Y asi ella siguió observando el monitor y finalmente en la pantalla se pueden observar vistos desde arriba, a Kei y a Motoko caminando juntos rumbo a Hinata House. Y por cierto Sue ademas de ver las imágenes de Kei y Motoko pudo escuchar el dialogo de ambos muchachos ya que el misterioso objeto contaba con un diminuto micrófono. En ese momento un conocido zumbido se escucho por la ventana del cuarto de Sue y entonces el misterioso objeto entro en su cuarto y se poso encima del monitor de la computadora. Sue solo vio al pequeño objeto y muy orgullosa sonrio y empezo a acariciar lo que podia ser la "Cabeza" del objeto misterioso y entonces ella le dijo al objeto:

-Gracias amiga……Por ti he podido conocer todos los secretos de mi amado Keitaro y una macabra sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y dijo:

-Ya falta poco….Muy, pero muy poco. -Y dando un suspiro apago su monitor y salio de su cuarto.

Mientras de regreso con nuestros tortolos favoritos ellas caminaban muy, pero muy lentamente. Es mas, si Tama-chan hubiera pasado por ahí arrastrando sus aletas en el suelo….!Ya los habria dejado muy atrás!

En ese momento el clima comenzo a cambiar y cielo se empezo a poner nublado, la amenaza de una lluvia se vei venir. Entonces una brisa de aire fresco hizo temblar de frio a la Kendo-gilr, ya que ella no levaba sweater.

-¡Brrrrrrrrr!...!Ay mama!-Dijo ella.

Kei al ver esto le dijo timidamente:

-Err……Motoko-chan….Este….¿Puedo?

-Mmmmm? ¿Si Kei? ¿Qué puedes?

Y entonces Kei…….Abrazo a Motoko

-¡Ah!...Este…….Gracias Sr. Urashima……Es ud. Muy caballeroso y entonces nuevamente ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho indicandole que ella habia aprobado su abrazo.

-No…….Motoko-can……Gracias a ti…..Por darme la oportunidad de ser mi……..Amiga.-Y Motoko sintio como Kei ligeramente aumento la presion del abrazo.

Motoko se sintio, claro, la mujer mas feliz del planeta y--…..!Ah pero un momento!...Mmmm….Se me olvidaba algo:

Nota del autor

De acuerdo con la Edicion de Love Hina #4 de Ed. Tokio-pop, en la pagina No. 57 Motoko le pregunta a Kei cual es su estatura y el le dice que es 1.70 Mts. Mientras que ella mide 1.75Mts……Es decir, ella mide 5 cms. Mas que Kei. Entonces uds. comprenderan la incomodidad que tenia Motoko al ir recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Kei. Sin embargo para ella, eso no le importaba en nada, es mas, en esos momentos la incomodidad que ella tenia pasaba a segundo termino. Ella estaba tan sumida en los pensamientos que tenia de Kei, que lo que queria era permanecer asi el mayor tiempo que fuera posible.

Okey…..¿En que me quede? ¡Ah si!

Motoko se sintio, claro, la mujer mas feliz del planeta y sin contestarle a Kei lo abrazo por su cintura y sintio como el cuerpo de su amada casero se cimbro por completo. Y entonces le dijo:

-¿Kei te molesta?

-¡No…No…..Para Nada mi Amo…..Errrrr…Quiero decir……Motokito……!Ja.ja,ja!- Se rio nerviosamente Kei.

-Mmmmm………Okay……Kei…..-Y ella presiono tambien ligeramente su abrazo. Y asi caminaron por un buen rato caundo Motoko le dijo:

-Kei, ¿Crees que llueva?

Kei no le contesto

-¿Kei?-Le dijo ella algo extrañada y entonces supo la causa. El estaba mirando con la vista perdida en el cielo y con una gran sonrisa, era logico que su cerebro estaba desconectada de la realidad y tal vez, ella penso, que la mente de el esta enfocada en una sola persona. Ella se sonrojo y le dijo:

-Kei, Kei……Kie- Y al no obtener respuesta le planto un tierno beso en su mejilla. Y claro caundo el muchacho sintio los humedos y suaves labios su cerebro desperto.

-¡Ah! ….Motoko-chan! Yo…..yo….Mmmmm…….-Entonces completamente avergonzado le djo:

-Errr….Gracias por el ……Be….so….¿Por que me………..?

-Bueno, como no me contestabas pense que solo asi te sacaria del mundo donde estabas-Y entonces ella le dijo con un tono mas serio:

-Oye….¿Estabas en tu mundo de fantasias sexuales y de cosas pervertidas?

-¡Que! ¡No! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Ahora que estas conmigo eso ya quedo en el pasado! ¡Quiero decir que yo solo pienso en ti! ¡Ay no! Este…..Yo…….!Yo nunca en pensado en cosas pervertidas! ¡Este…!

-Motoko vei divertida la desesperación de Kei y entonces lo abrazo por la cintura dejando al pobre muchacho completamente callado e indenfenso ante la accion de la samurai.

-Mo….to….ko ….Chan- Fue lo unico que pudo decir al sentir el calido cuerpo de la mujer que le habia dado un nuevo sentido a su vida.

-Gracias por decirme eso Kei…….Yo tambien he pensado mucho en……..Nuestra nueva amistad y…….hay tantas cosas que me gustaria que……………. Platicaramos..Yo quisierda decirte que…..Bueno yo………- Y entonces ella se callo cuando sintio que el cuerpo de Kei……!Esta temblando mucho! ¿Y cual fue la causa? Muy simple…….¿Recuerdan lo que les dije de la altura de Motoko respecto a la de Kei? Bueno, entonces si se habran dado cuenta la cabeza de Kei…..!Quedo sepultada en el nada modesto pecho de la Kendo girl!...!Y si a eso agregamos que ella estaba usando un brasiere, sabran que Kei pudo sentir en su rostro la suavidad de los senos de Motoko!

Motoko al darse cuenta de la situación en la que habia quedado la cabeza de Kei se paralizo del miedo y entonces lentamente el casero de Hinata House levanto su rostro y le dijo con voz muy temblorosa a ella mirandola a los ojos.

-Mo…….Mo…Motoko-chan……Yo……Nunca fue mi intencion……Per….Perdona……-Y ¡!PUUM! Kei no pudo mas y se desmayo. Y el termino en el suelo y con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, quizas por haber disfrutado la caricia de los senos de Motoko.

-¡Kei!-fue el grito de desesperación de Motoko e inmediatamente se arrodillo y puso la cabeza de el en sus muslos.

-Kei….Mi amo…..Errrr…..Por favor despierta…¿Si?- Le dijo ella acarciando suavemente el rostro del muchacho que le habia robado su corazon.

Kei lentamente comenzo abrir sus ojos y al verla dijo con tono atontado:

-Ah…..Hola…….¿Quien es usted?...¿Es acaso un hermoso angel que bajo del cielo?

Obviamente Motoko se sonrojo ante el comentario de un Keitaro que estaba aun atontado y le dijo:

-No……Pero me gustaria serlo para ud. Sr. Urashima.

-¿Qué? ¡Ahhh! ¡Mo…Motoko-chan!-Dijo Kei muy espantado al recobrar la conciencia por completo y quizo levantarse rapidamente pero Motoko se lo impidio.

-Kei por favor tranquilizate……..Descansa y relajate..¿Quieres? No te sobreesfuerzos que puede ser peligroso para tu salud.-Le dijo preocupada.

-Si Motoko…..Ahhhhhh…….Ti….Tienes razon.- Y el se quedo callado por unos momentos y le dijo mientras ella acariciaba la cabeza del muchacho. Finalmente después de un momento el le dijo:

-Motoko-chan ….Perdoname por favor……Nunca fue mi intencion to….Tocarte de esa manera…..Creeme por favor.-Le dijo con miedo en su voz.

-No Kei, perdoname tu a mi, fue mi culpa por……abrazarte de tan improviso….Yo se que…….Tu jamas harias eso……Por eso te has ganado mi coraz….Errrr……!Quiero decir!...Que por eso te has ganado mi confianza y eres……Mi mejor amigo. Je,je,je.- Termino riendose nerviosamente.

-Mmmmm……..Gracias por……..Comprederme

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Crees poder levantarte?

-Si Motoko-chan, gracias. –Y ella lo ayudo a levantarse

-Gracias-Le dijo el y se la quedo mirando a las ojos. Y ella hizo lo mismo. Después de mirarse unos segundos los cuales parecieron una eternidad para ellos Kei le dijo:

-Motoko-chan?

-¿Si?

-Hay algo que quisiera decirte mañana…..Pero ya no puedo mas…...

-¿Si?-Le dijo ella con un tono esperanzador.

-Si Motoko, queria decirtelo en nuestra cita de mañana pero…..Al verte…..Yo ya no puedo evitarlo

-¿Siiiiii?-Le dijo ella esperando la gran pregunta

-Mo……Moto……ko-chan yo……..-Dijo Kei temblando en su voz

-¿SIIIIIIII?-Dijo ella al borde de un ataque de nervios

-¡Yo……Yo!

¡!ZOOOCCCKK! Fue el sonido que hizo su cabeza cuando un puño golpeo su craneo y lo hizo aullar de dolor y espantando a Motoko.

-¡AAYYYY! ¿Quién me golpeo?-dijo un molesto Keitaro y muy furioso se volteo a buscar a su agresor y se encontro cara a cara con:

-¡!SUEEE!-Gritaron Kei y Motoko al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pero que demonios crees que estas haciendo Mocosa inperti…..!Gulp!- Le grito Motoko muy furiosa pero no pudo terminar de hablar…ya que la niña hindu le……!Metio un platano en la boca!

-¡Sue! ¿Que estas…!Augh!- Le grito Kei,pero….!Tambien recibio el mismo tratamiento!

-¡Primero comanse un platano para estabilizar su organismo tortolitos! ¡Deberian de verse en un espejo! ¡Estan muy palidos los dos! ¡Parecen cadáveres! –Les dijo muy enojada y continuo hablando:

-El platano que es rico en vitamina A y C les ayudara a recobrar sus energias ¿Entendieron?

La clasica gotita de sudor nipona (MR) aparecio en la frente de ambos adolescentes y sin mas remedio terminaron de comerse el platano que Sue les habia "insertado" en sus bocas.

-¿Listo? ¿Cómo se sienten?-Les dijo la enigmatica niña. (Bueno no tan niña, en este Fic ella y Shinobu van a cumplir 15 años)

-Este……Gracias por…….El platano Sue y……Si ya me siento mejor- Le dijo un resignado casero de Hinata House.

-Si……Yo tambien, Gracias Sue-chan- Le dijo la Kendo girl.

-¡Caray Kei me diste un buen susto cuando te desmayaste!-Le dijo Sue.

-Si Sue-chan, gracias por preocuparte por mi y…..!UN MOMENTO JOVENCITA! ….¡¿Cómo supistes que me desmaye?- Le dijo muy molesto Kei. Ella con su clasica actitud le dijo:

-Bueno ¡Era normal!..Cuando Motoko te abrazo tan efusivamente y tu cabeza quedo sepultada en los senos de ella pense que eso te iba a suceder

-¿QUEEEE? –Dijo una furiosa kendo girl completamente sonrojada. Y dijo:

-Sueee……..¿Es que acaso……Nos estabas espiando?-Le dijo en un tono molesto.

-Hey…Tranquila Mo-chan, je,je….Lo que pasa es que Sali a comprar unos platanos por que tenia hambre y me subi a una de las copas de esos arboles a comerlos y desde ahí los vi llegar Taaaaaaan abrazaditos.- Les dijo la niña hindu y haciendo que los dos muchachos se pusieran color tomate.

-Y claro……simplemente vi lo que les paso…..¿Satisfechos?

Kei y Motoko solo emitieron un gemido de frustacion y entonces Motoko le dijo:

-Sue chan ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¡Claro MOTOKITO! ¿Dime?-Le dijo con una linda sonrisa Sue

-¡AARRGGH!-Dijo una frustada Motoko y cayo al suelo al estilo anime. Y entonces muy furiosa se levanto y le dijo:

-¡Sue-cahn….Puedo pedirte POR FAVOR…Que lo viste y escuchaste entre Kei y yo…….¿Quede entre nosotros?...Por favor ¿Si?

-Claro Motoko….Pero con una condicion ¿Si?

Motoko dio un suspiro de resignacion y dijo

-Okey…..¿Cual es?

-¿Cuando me vas dejar volver a dormir contigo? ¡Snif! ¡Es que te extraño mucho Motoko!- Dijo llorando Sue y abrazo a Motoko.

Claro que Kei y Motoko se conmovieron ante esa escena…….!Parecia que la linda Sue volvia a ser la misma de antes!

-Sue-chan…..Perdoname…….Pero tu sabes que mi hermana esta durmiendo en mi cuarto ahora que esta de visita y yo…….Honestamente no se cuando se va a marchar.- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza.

-¡Snif! Okay Motoko chan …………Entiendo ¡snif! …….Entonces….¿Me das permiso de dormir con Kei?- Le dijo aun lorando

-Si claro…….¿QUUUEEEEE DIJISTE? –Le dijo muy furiosa y en ese momento Sue abrazo a Kei y le dijo:

-Kei, ya no quero dormir sola…….¿Puedo contigo si?- Le dijo dandole una tierna sonrisa y haciendo que el casero de Hinata se pusiera color tomate.

-Sue chan….Yo……Veras….Este.- Le dijo Kei muy inseguro y provocando la furia de Motoko quien lo tomo por el cuello y le dijo en un tono asesino.

-¡!NI SE TE OCURRA PENSARLO PEDOFILO DEL DEMONIO!-Le grito muy furiosa Motoko con el rostro rojo de la furia y continuo diciendole:

-¡SE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS POR TU PERVERTIDA CABEZA! y de lo enojada que estaba le dijo nuevamente sin pensarlo:

-¡!YA TE DIJE QUE TU ERES COMPLETAMENTE MIO Y NO TE PIENSO COMPARTIR CON NAD…….!-Y en ese momento ella se quedo sin habla al comprender lo que nuevamente le habia dicho y el color tomate a la quinta potencia aparecio en su rostro y emitio enorme un grito de frustacion.

-¡!AAAARRRGGHHHH! – Grito ella y salio huyendo rumbo a Hinata tapando su rostro con ambas manos por la vergüenza que tenia y dejando una estela de vapor a su paso. ¡Y dejando en suelo su portafolio escolar y su katana! Kei solo se la quedo viendo con asombro, no pudiendo creer lo que habia escuchado y con la boca y sus ojos muy abiertos. Sue hizo lo mismo pero ella tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Y entoces ella le dijo:

-Mmmm……No sabia que Motoko fuera muy posesiva con lo que considera……Sus "pertenecias".- Le dijo dandole una cinica sonrisa. Y ella añadio:

-Kei perdoname por haberte pegado…..Pero esa pregunta que ibas a hacerle a Motoko ¿No es mas conveniente que se lo digas mañana…….En un lugar mas romantico?

Kei solo se la quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y comprendiendo que esa niña tenia toda la razon.

-Sue-chan…..Por favor.- Le dijo Kei muy avergonzado y entonces Sue lo abrazo por la cintura y le dijo:

-Kei ¿sabes algo? Tu no sabes lo feliz que soy porque tu y Motoko se lleven tambien. Se perfectamente que ese mundo de burlas y humillaciones y golpes que recibias por parte de nosotras…….Se ha acabado. Ahora por si no sabes todas te queremos mucho. –Finalizo dandole una tierna sonrisa. Kei por su parte acaricio amorosamente la cabeza de la niña que amaba como a la pequeña hermanita que nunca tuvo y le dijo:

-Muchas gracias Sue-chan, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

En este Fic Kanako Urashima ¡No existe! ¡FANS DE KANAKO NO ME ODIEN POR FAVOR!

¿En que me quede? ¡Ah!...

-Muchas gracias Sue-chan, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras.

-Y tu no sabes lo feliz que soy……Este quiero decir lo feliz que somos todas .-Ella le respondio y entonces le dijo con algo de preocupación.

-¿Oye Kei?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué se enojo Motoko contigo, cuando te pedi si me dejabas dormir contigo? ¿Qué me ibas a hacer si estaba en la cama contigo? ¿Acaso me ibas a hacer algo que……¿Me doleria mucho?- Le dijo ella con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

Kei claro cuando escucho eso cayo al suelo al estilo anime y llevandose consigo a una niña hindu que lo tenia abrazado por su cintura y muy sonrojado le dijo:

-Sue chan ………..por favor……….Si no quieres que muera……..Nunca……Pero nunca…….Me hagas esas preguntas delante de Motoko, Mi tia o de Naru…….¿Qieres, por favor?- Le dijo con una mirada suplicante. Sue solo le sonrio y le dijo:

-¡Claro KEITARITO MI AMOR! ¡Lo que tu digas!- Y entonces le planto un amoroso beso en la mejilla y muy contenta se fue rumbo a Hinata dejando a un casero muy desconcertado por eso ultimo que dijo:

_-¿Motokito, keitarito? ¡¿Cómo…..o Cuando…. demonios supo eso! _–Penso Kei y entonces se levanto, tomo el portafolio y la espada de su amada y enfilo muy desconcertado rumbo a hinata.

Mientras de regreso a Hinata Motoko para su loca carrera hasta que llego a su cuarto. Rapidamente se acosto en su cama y sepulto su rostro en sus almohadas y se cubrio su rostro y…..comenzo a llorar.

Su hermosa hermana al verla llegar dio un suspiro de resignacion y le dijo:

-¡Ay hermanita!...¿Y ahora que paso?...¿No me digas que le volviste a pegar a Kei?- Y se recosto junto a ella y empezo a acariciar la cabellera de su hermanita.

-No herman….!snif!...!Es que yo……!Snif!...Volvi a decirle otra tonteria…..!Ay que va a pensar Kei de mi ahora!- Le dijo ella muy triste y busco el consuelo abrazando a su hermana.

-Hermanita…..¿Que fue lo que le dijiste?

-Bueno…..!Snif! ….Yo estaba tan enojada y….!Snif!...Y le dije que…..- Y entonces Motoko le platico lo que habia ocurrido entre ella, Kei y Sue.

Al terminar de escuchar el realato de Motoko la Samurai tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reirse y simplemente abrazo a su hermanita y le dijo:

-¡Pero hermanita………! ¡Que no te das cuenta que cada vez que le dices eso a Kei, el simplemente se…………..Enamora mas de ti?

Ella entonces levanto su rostro y le dijo a su hermana con esperanzador tono.

-Hermana tu….¿Crees eso?

-¡Claro tontita! ¡Es mas! Si te concentras bien, podras detectar la felicidad que el Ki de cierta persona emite en estos momentos.- Le dijo muy alegre.

-Motoko solo le dio una gran sonrisa a su hermana y le dijo.

-¿Es el Ki de Kei verdad?

-Claro……Del hombre que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti- Le dijo y muy divertida vio que el color tomate invadio el rostro de su hermana.

-¡Ay hermana me muero de vergüenza!- Dijo ella muy apenada.

-Es normal hermanita…..Y te apuesto que Kei esta igual que tu…..Pero comprende que tarde o temprano los dos van a tener que encarar frente a frente sta situación entre ambos…..¿Comprendes?

Motoko solo asintio con la cabeza muy feliz y contenta. Y entonces su hermana le dijo en un tono mas serio:

-Oye hermanita……¿Y donde esta tu portafolio escolar y tu katana?

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Los deje alla afuera!- Y rapidamente se separo de su hermana y salio como una demente en busca de sus pertenencias. Su hermana solo la observo divertida y sabia que de seguro Kei traia consigo las pertenencias de su hermana cuando…………!PUUM! …..!AAYYY! .-Ella escucho un ruido y luego unos gemidos de dolor y entonces ella no pudo mas y solto una enorme carcajada al reconocer las voces que se quejaron de dolor. Ella Salio del cuarto y vio lo que sospechaba. A Kei tirado en el suelo con las pertenencias de su hermana y encima de el……A su hermanita.

-¡Ah! ….Este Motoko-chan….Discul….Pame……Yo no te vi……Salir y…y…..-Le dijo muy nervioso y apenado.

-¡No!…..Este….No Kei…….Perdoname tu….Yo Sali muy precipitadamente de mi cuarto y no….Te vi……Perdoname por favor- Le dijo ella muy avergonzada.

-Motoko chan yo…..-Pero el ya no pudo decir nada, su cerebro se perdio en el rostro de la hermosa muchacha que estaba a centimetros del suyo y con ella……!Pues paso lo mismo! Y asi se quedaron observando por unos segundos que fueron como una eternidad para ellos. Sin embargo los sistemas de emergencia de Kei se activaron cuando el sintio los hermosos y suaves senos de ella en su pecho y algo mas…….El sintio la suave vagina de su amada encima de…..!Su pene! Y conociendo de ante mano lo sensible que es esa parte de su cuerpo, el terror se apodero de el, si su "amigo" llegaba a despertarse y si…!Motoko se diera cuenta!. Entonces muy nervioso le dijo a la Kendo girl.

-¡Dis….Disculpame Motoko…¿Me…..Me permites levantarme?...Este ………..Mira….!Te traigo tu espada y tu portafolio! Je,je- Termino riendose nerviosamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, si Kei! ¡Perdoname…..No me di cuenta!- Le dijo ella cuando regreso al mundo de los vivos y se dio cuenta de la comprometedora situación en que se encontraba con Kei, e inmediatamente se levanto y ayudo a su amigo a levantarse.

-Este….Gracias…..Toma- Y el le entrego sus pertenencias

-Gracias Kei, Este……Yo.- Le dijo muy insegura

-¿Si?

--Errrrr……..

-¿Si?

-Yo……¿Qué me ibas a decir cuando Sue……Te pego?

-¡Ah! ¡Este yo……Bueno tu veras…..Yo….Yo!- Le dijo muy nervioso

-¿Siiiiii?

-Yo….yo.- Y entonces una voz lo interrumpio.

-Lo que yo pienso es que deberias ir a tus habitaciones a descansar y hacer tus deberes escolares…..Y lo mismo va por ti jovencita.

-¡AAhhh!-Ambos gritaron a mismo tiempo y vieron a la dueña de esa voz.

-Hermana!

-Tsuroko-san.!

-Muchachos, yo creo que tendran todo el tiempo del mundo para platicar hoy en la cena….Y no se, mañana tal vez, cuando vayan al cine ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron y solo asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bu….Bueno…..Hasta en la Noche,…Motoko-chan.

-Si Kei…..Nos vemos en la cena.

Entonces la mujer tomo a su hermanita y se fueron a su cuarto, pero Tsuroko rapidamente le guiño el ojo a Keitaro y le hizo la "V" de la victoria con su otra mano. Kei solo le respondio con una sonrisa y asi, muy contento enfilo a su cuarto. Y penso:

_-Dios Mio…….!Cuan diferente es ella de Naru!...!Que! ¡Un momento! ¡¿Y DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA ELLA! ¡Hace tres dias que no la veo! ¡Y ella no ha asistido a clases para nada!_

Inmediatamente el fue a la habitación de ella y toco, al no obtener respuestas se fijo por su ventana y no vio a nadie. Sus pertenencias aun se encontraban pero ella no. Entonces muy preocupado fue a buscar a su tia en el negocio de te.

-¡Tia estas ahí?

--Mmmm? ¿Si sobrino que pasa?

-Es Naru, hace tres dias que no la veo ¡Ni en la escuela!

La tia se quedo callada un momento y le dijo.

-Mira sobrino no pasa nada. Lo que ocurrio es que…….Un familiar de Naru se enfermo….Pero no es de cuidado……Pero ella fue a visitarlo y dado la situación de molestia que tiene contigo y Motoko, fue logico que no te dijera nada, pero al parecer ella va a regresar hasta el lunes o el martes.- Le mintio su tia.

-Ah…..Bueno si es por eso.-Dijo Kei ya mas tranquilo.

-¿Qué pasa sobrino? ¿No me digas que aun sigues enamorado de ella?-Le dijo la tia con un tono de decepcion en su voz.

-¿Qué! ¡No tia como crees eso! ¡Si alguna vez yo llegue a sentir algo por esa mujer, creeme que eso ya es cosa del pasado!...Si yo me……..Preocupe por ella fue solo por la estima que le tengo como amiga…….Finalmente no puedo olvidar su ayuda que me dio cuando FUE mi asesora. Yo….Yo en estos momentos solo tengo a……..Otra mujer…..Errrr…..Yo- Dijo ya mas avergonzado. Y entonces su tia le dijo:

-Te entiendo sobrino….Y no sabes el gusto que me da………..Mira no quiero ser tan cruel con Naru…….Pero pienso que eso fue lo mejor……….. para ambos. Y ahora por favor te pido que te concentres en cierta personita que te ha dado su amistad y …………Cariño. Enfocate en tus estudios con tu nueva tutora y en…….Motoko y creeme todo saldra bien, tanto en tus estudios cono con tu relacion con ella.-Le dijo dandole una de sus extrañas sonrisas (Y es que……….¿Cuantas veces vimos sonreir a la tia en el manga? Y digo en el manga por que el anime no me gusto)

-Tia ….Muchas gracias……No sabes como agadesco tus palabras de animo que me das….Yo…Te prometo que no te decepcionare y este año si entrare a Todai…..Creeme tengo un poderoso motivo que me da un animo enorme.

-¿Sera acaso alguna kendoista que conozco?-Le dijo su tia dandole una simpatica sonrisa.

-Kei solo agacho su cabeza sonrojado y dijo:

-Yo…..Bueno….Este.

-Mejor vete a descansar sobrino ya nos veremos en la cena.- Le dijo dandole una palmada en la espalda.

-Si tia buenas noches.- y asi Kei ya mas tranquilo se fue a sus habitaciones. Mientras su tia se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo a su sobrino.

_-Mejor les digo a todas las chicas lo que le dije a Kei…..No vaya a ser que alguna de ellas cometa una indescrcion y arruinen su cita de mañana._ Y mas rapida que inmediatamente la tia salio con rumbo a las habitaciones de todas las integrantes de HHouse.

Y asi el tiempo siguió su marcha y en sus habitaciones Kei y Motoko intentaban hacer sus tareas escolares y digo intentaban ya que en sus mentes la imagen de cierta persona ocupaba sus pensamientos por completo.

8:00 PM Todos se encontraban en la mesa del comedor cenando las disfrutando de los alimentos que la ama y señora de lacocina.

-Much, Chomp! Tu…..!chomp! comida esta riquisma Shinobu.- Decia Sue con la boca llena de alimentos

-Gracias Sue, no saben como agradesco sus comentarios.-Le dijo Shinobu y dandoles su sonrisa (MR)

-Mientras los otrs comensales comian en silencio y Kei y Motoko solo se daban miradas y caundo uno vei al otro ambos se sonrojaban. Obviamente tanto Mitsune, Sue y Sara se daban cuenta de eso, pero permanecian calladas al sentir la mirada que les estaba dando cierta niña que tenia un sarten en la mano.

-Este…¿Tu no cenas Shinobu?-Le dijo Haruka

-No gracias Haruka-san ya cene, terminen por favor.

-Shinobu, tienes unas manos de diosa……Agradesco tus alimentos- Le dijo la hermosa samurai mayor.

-Gra….Gracias Tsuro-san!

-Por favor…..Antes que regrese a Kyoto me ¿Podrias pasar algunas recetas?

-¡Claro sera un honor!

Y sin mas todos terminaron de cenar y se despidieron y partieron rumbo a sus habitaciones. Entonces cuando Motoko iba a su cuarto co su hermana Kei las alcanzo y le dijo a Motoko.

-Errrr…Motoko-chan ¿me permites un mometo?

-Si claro Kei…Este te alcanzo en un momentto hermana.

Tsuroko entendio y se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada.

-Este….¿Si kei?-Le dijo ella

-Bueno…..¿Quedamos a ls 2:00PM?

Ella le dio una tierna sonrisa y le dijo:

-Claro Kei…Yo……Este-Dijo insegura

-¿Si?

-Gra….Gracias por invitarme nuevamente a salir.

-No Motoko-chan…Gracias a ti por….Aceptarme….Este por aceptar mi invitacion…Yo…Yo.-Dijo Kei nervioso.

-Kei…..Este…..Yo quisiera saber si mañana tu…..-Le dijo nerviosa sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Si Motoko?

-Bueno……..¿Mañana…..Vas a hacerme la pregunta que me ibas a hacer……Antes que Sue nos interrumpiera?

Kei al escuchar eso casi se desmaya y le dijo:

-Si…..Si..Mo…Toko…..Pero….Tengo miedo.-Le dijo sumamente nervioso y bajando su vista.

-Pero…………. por que?

-Me preocupa..Que todo lo que conseguido contigo………………Lo pierda si no te agrada mi pregunta de mañana…..Yo….- Entonces ella lo abrazo por la cintura y le dijo mirandolo a los ojos

-Nada va a afectar nuestra amistad……Entiendelo….!Nada!...Tu…..Tu eres lo mas especial que me ha pasado en mi vida- Y en ese momento en un arrebato de desesperación ella lo abrazo mas fuerte, paso su mano derecho por su hombro y…………!la cabeza de Kei volvio a quedar sepultada en sus senos! Y ella le dijo suavemente al oido.

-Quisiera….Quisiera …..Que……Mañana…….Hubiera entre nosotros……Algo mas que…………..Amistad. –Y entonces le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz, luego el beso fue en su mejilla y termino dandole otro beso en el cuello y le dijo:

-Hasta mañana.- Y entonces ella se fue corriendo hasta su cuarto.

Kei a duras penas pudo comprender lo ultimo que ella le dijo……Su cerebro quedo desconectado ante las ardientes caricias que Motoko le habia dado y solamente se la quedo mirando hasta que desaparecio de su vista y siguió mirando,mirando, mirando,mirando y ¡WAMM! Un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo hizo volver al mundo de los vivos de una manera dolorosa.

-¡Ayyyy!-Gimio de dolor el muchacho

-¡Sobrino que demonios te pasa! ¿Qué hacs ahí parado como un zombi y con la mirada perdida?-Le dijo su tia.

Kei entonces solo le dio una gran sonrisa y le dio un efusivo abrazo a su tia y le dijo:

-¡Tia te quiero mucho!- Y le dio un beso en su mejilla y muy contento se fue a su cuarto.

Claro que la tia se quedo paralizada por la accion de su sobrino. Y caundo recobro la compostura penso:

_-Sobrino, espero que tu felicidad se deba a cierta Kendoista………..Espero que para mañana tu felicidad sea completa…….Y la de ella tambien._- Y muy contenta tambien se fue a dormir.

Finalmente todas las luces se apagaron en la residencia Hinata y la paz y tranquilidad cubrio el lugar.

Horas mas tarde Keitaro dormia abrazando una almohada y con una gran sonrisa y hablando en sus sueños decia:

-Mmmmm…..Motoko, Motoko…..Te amo.

Mientras en la habitación de cierta Kendoista, Tsuroko su hermana mayor hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no reirse a carcajadas mientras observaba a su hermana abrazar una almohada y la escuchaba decir en sus sueños:

–Si……Kei……Acepto ser……..Tu novia……Mi amor…..ZZZzzzzzz!

Y en las habitaciones de Kaolla, sue quien era la unica de los residentes que no se habia dormido, recibia un E-mail en su computadora que decia:

"_Su Excelencia hemos llegado al Japon y nos instalamos en la bodega comercial que usted nos indico. El Dr. Mendez y su equipo de cirujanos tambien han llegado y nos han informado que el equipo quirurgico llegara mañana en la tarde."_

_Sin mas por informar me despido:_

_Aika Romanota. Jefa del servicio de inteligencia."_

Kaolla Sue solo se quedo mirando al monitor en la pose clasica de Ikari Gendo y una siniestra sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

Continuara…………………

Hola de nuevo!

Gracias de nuevo a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado una parte de su valioso tiempo para leer este fic, y claro, para dejar un comentario.

Con respecto a la pregunta de Fernando-Urashima; Si, claro que Kei y Motoko desean llegar a ese nivel en su relacion. Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Kaolla Sue sin proponerselo, con su plan misterioso que tiene contra Keitaro, dara un giro de 180 grados en la armonia y felicidad que reina en Hinata House.


	14. Gracias por aceptarme2da Parte

Sabado: Gracias por aceptarme en tu corazon

2da. Parte.

7:00 PM Keitaro despertaba de con una gran sonrisa y lleno de optimismo para comenzar un nuevo dia. Eso era algo raro en el, ya que por lo regular nunca habia tenido un motivo para despertarse con mucho entusiasmo y felicidad. Nunca...Hasta ahora. Hoy era sabado y para el, este dia podria ser el mas importante en su vida, un dia en el cual su vida amorosa y sentimental podria dar un giro de 180 grados. Kei dio un largo suspiro y elevo su mirada al cielo, el dia estaba despejado y tranquilo y los pajaros cantaban alegremente afuera, era sin lugar a dudas un dia perfecto.

_-Dios Mio, ten misericordia de mi y ayudame a que mi sueño se convierta en realidad_.- Se dijo Kei asimismo e invocando al Creador en una oración.

Finalmente cuando termino de orar se dispuso a levantarse de la cama cuando de repente noto algo raro y...Humedo en su entrepierna.Kei al observar lo que era se dio una palmada en el rostro y se dijo a si mismo:

_-¡No es posible!...!Vaya forma de empezar el dia!_ – Y entonces dio un gemido de frustacion. ¿El motivo? Muy simple...!Kei habia tenido un sueño humedo! Y por supuesto su prenda mas intima estaba humeda con su semen. Sin embargo una sonrisa termino formándose en su rostro al reconocer _quien_ habia sido la responsable de su sueño humedo.

Ese hermoso rostro que parecia de un angel cuando le sonreia, ese hermoso cuerpo que parecia el de una guerrera del amazonas pero a su vez poseia una perfeccion como el de una Diosa Griega. Y entonces tampoco pudo evitar emitir un gemido de pasión y deseo cuando en su mente evoco los hermosos senos de ella, sus amplias y hermosas piernas que poseian unos muslos divinos y hermosos...¿Y como poder olvidar ese enorme y carnoso trasero de ella?

_-Motoko-chan..._Fue el nombre que le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar dar un enorme suspiro al mencionar ese nombre.

_-Por favor Motoko-chan!...Dame una oportunidad de ganarme tu corazon_.- Se dijo asimismo como si con eso ella lo estuviera escuchando. Entonces Kei se levanto y se dispuso a asearse sus partes privadas y rogándole nuevamente a Dios por su felicidad.

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones de cierta Kendoista Tsuroko Aoyoma la hermosa Samurai trataba de despertar a su pequeña hermanita que muy feliz abrazaba su almohada.

-Hermanita...Despierta ya amanecio.

-MMMM...No Kei...Abrazame mas...Zzzzzzz...Quiero estar aun contigo...-Decia la samurai menor hablando en sus sueños y con una gran sonrisa. Tsuroko solo se reia diviertida de escuchar a su hermanita, hasta que por fin Motoko lentamente abrio sus ojos.

-Buenos dias hermanita. Hora de levantarse.- Le dijo su hermana mirándola a sus ojos.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Este...Buenos dias hermana.- Dijo ella con un tono de desilusión en su voz al comprender que lo habia vivido era solo un sueño.

-Fue solo un sueño.- Dijo Motoko con voz muy suave pero lo suficiente para que su hermana la escuchara y entonces ella le dijo:

-Si hermanita fue solo un hermoso sueño...Pero que el dia de hoy podria volverse una hermosa realidad.-Le dijo ella en un tono mas serio.

-¡Ah! ¡Hermana! A...A que te...Refieres?-Le dijo Motoko sonrojándose.

-Hermanita ¡Por favor! No nos hagamos tontas. Me refiero a tu relacion con el hermoso muchacho...Con el que estuviste soñando toda la noche.-Le dijo acercando su hermoso rostro al de su hermana y haciendo claro, sonrojar mucho mas a su hermana.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! ...Yo...Yo no soñe con el!-Dijo Motoko sumamente nerviosa y tratando inultimente de ocultar la verdad. Entonces sus hermana dio un suspiro de fastidio y le dijo:

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Me puedes explicar esto que escuche toda la noche:

"Kei si acepto ser tu novia";

"Kei, por favor acepta la castidad de mis labios como muestra de mi amor";

"Kei abrazame por favor";

-¡Ahhhh! Y ademas esto:

"Kei, No por favor, no me toques mis partes intimas... dame tiempo por favor.

-Por si no lo sabias hermanita...tu hablas cuando sueñas.- Termino diciéndole la hermosa mujer y dejando a su hermana completamente desarmada.

Motoko cuando termino de escuchar a su hermana se puso color tomate a la quinta potencia y el vapor comenzo a salir de su rostro.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡HERMANA POR FAVOR NO ME AVERGÜENCES!- Grito Motoko y entonces se tapo su cuerpo y su cabeza con sus sabanas. Tsuroko conmovida por la reaccion de su hermana le dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermanita:

-Hermanita, por favor, no tienes de que avergonzarte. Simplemente te digo que hoy, si eres lista y prudente todo lo que soñaste con Kei sera una hermosa realidad...¿No te gustaria que eso pasara?

Motoko entonces lentamente saco su cabeza de sus sabanas y con una mirada de preocupación le dijo:

-Hermana...Yo...Honestamente...Estoy muy nerviosa...De salir hoy con Keitaro. – Y entonces muy avergonzada agacho la cabeza.

-No, no hermanita, no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿Qué no sabes acaso que Kei esta mucho mas nervioso que tu? Te aseguro que el tambien estuvo soñando contigo y que hoy el miedo y la inseguridad estan en su mente...Creeme...Tu y el piensan de una manera muy similar y si tu hoy en su cita le demuestras seguridad y confianza, el te va a corresponder de la misma manera y entonces el va a tener el valor suficiente para hacerte esa pregunta que ha guardado en su corazon, desde el dia en que regresaron de su primera cita...¿Me entiendes?

Motoko no le contesto, solamente tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban con gran optimismo y entonces abrazo a su hermana y le dijo:

-Gra...Gracias hermana...Por lo que me dijiste...Espero que hoy todo salga bien entre Kei y yo.

-Y asi sera hermana, te lo aseguro.- Le dijo dándole su hermosa sonrisa y entonces ella penso:

_-¡Caray! Esta tan enfocada en su cita con Keitaro que...!Se le ha olvidado por completo que hoy es su cumpleaños!_- Entonces ella le dijo:

-¿Tu cita es a las 2:30 PM verdad?

-Si, la película empieza a las 4:00 PM pero el quiere que lleguemos un poco temprano para no ir con prisas.

-Me parece excelente ¿Pero no tienes algo que hacer el dia de hoy?

-Si, tengo que ir al club de kendo por el torneo que es dentro de dos semanas, como la capitana del club de kendo es mi obligación aprobar horarios y fechas.

-Bueno entonces te aconsejo que termines eso lo mas pronto posible y regrese temprano para que te bañes y estes lista para tu cita con Keitaro ¿De acuerdo?

-Si hermana...Pero.

-¿Si?

-Bueno...La verdad es que si salgo ahorita, tal vez me encuentre con Kei y estoy segura que me voy a poner muy nerviosa y temo cometer o decirle una de mis estupideces...Yo...Yo

-Te entiendo perfectamente hermanita.- Le dijo Tsuroko interrumpiedola.- Mira lo mas seguro es que este afuera en el lavadero del pasillo lavándose su cara y su boca. Voy a salir a platicar con el y entonces sales rapidamente ¿Si?

-¡Gracias hermana!.- Le dijo ella muy contenta y ambas mujeres comenzaron a vestirse. Finalmente Tsuroko salio primero y tal como lo habia dicho encontro al casero de Hinata House terminando de asearse su cara en los lavaderos del pasillo y se dirigio hacia el. Motoko al ver eso inmediatamente salio corriendo por el otro lado y se marcho rumbo a su escuela, pero con el corazon latiéndole a mil por hora de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Mientras Tsuroko llegaba con Keitaro y le dijo:

-Buenos dias Kei.

-¡Ah! Buenos dias...Tsuroko san.- Le dijo algo nervioso Keitaro al ver a la hermosa mujer que admiraba y respetaba tanto. Sin embargo la belleza de la mujer nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo y su vista se perdio en ese hermoso rostro que le daba una sensual sonrisa. Ella se dio cuenta de eso y le dijo:

-Kei, no sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando me ves de esa manera, pero por favor, te voy a pedir que esa mirada de ternura y amor que me estas dando...Se la dediques a mi hermana ¿Si?

Kei al escuchar eso se sonrojo y dijo:

-¡Ah! ¡Tsuroko-san per...Perdoname por favor! Yo...Disculpame no pude evitarlo-Le dijo muy apenado y bajo su cabeza avergonzado. Entonces la samurai se acerco a el y le puso su mano en su hombro le dijo:

-No Kei, no tienes de que avergonzarte, tu no sabes lo halagada y feliz que me siento por saber que me tienes en tu corazon...Pero recuerda que tu amor y cariño lo esta esperando con mucho deseo... cierta hermanita que tengo.-Le dijo dándole un guiño.

-¡Oh! Gracias por decirme eso Tsuroko-san...Yo...Yo...La verdad es que tengo mucho miedo Tsuroko-san.- Le dijo Kei ahora muy nervioso.

-¿Pero por que Kei?...Tu sabes que ella te estima mucho, no sabes lo feliz y contenta que esta con la relacion que ahora tiene contigo.

-Si Tsuroko-san...!Tienes razon!...Yo te prometo que no te decepcionare!-Le dijo el ahora muy seguro y lleno de optimismo.

-¡Ese es mi Keitaro!-Le dijo levantando su pulgar derecho y haciendole un guiño- Por cierto ¿tu cita con mi hermana es a las 2:30 PM verdad?

-Si asi es.

-¿Y no tienes algo que hacer antes de eso?

-Pues si...Debo de pagar los recibos de agua, luz y telefono de Hinata.

Bueno jovencito te recomiendo que los hagas lo mas pronto posible, para que no andes después con prisas ¿Me entiendes?

-Si Tsuroko-san, de hecho ya me voy.

-Okey cuidate.- Y entonces se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se marcho. Kei por su parte acaricio su mejilla disfrutando la caricia que le habia dado la hermosa mujer y por mucho que trato de evitarlo sus ojos se quedaron fijos en las hermosas nalgas que aquella mujer accedio a entregárselas y entonces el penso:

_-Oh Dios...Si Motoko acepta ser mi novia...Quizas un dia ella me permitiria...!NO! ¡Estupido Keitaro! ¿Qué demonios estas pensando?_.- Entonces Kei volvio a mojarse la cara y se marcho a su cuarto a vestirse. Una vez que se arreglo salio deprisa de Hinata y se dirigio a los lugares correspondientes para pagar los gastos administrativos de Hinata. Sin embargo en el transcurso de su recorrido su mente estuvo pensando solamente en la "Kendo-Girl"

Mas tarde en el comedor de Hinata House la muestra viviente de la ternura e inocencia preguntaba a sus comensales:

¿Y Motoko-sempai y mi sempai que no van a desayunar?

-Mucho me temo que no Shinobu.- Dijo Tsuroko mientras disfrutaba los alimentos de Shinobu.- Ellos salieron muy temprano a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes que tenian...Y al parecer querian terminarlos lo mas pronto posible.

-¡Claro! Recuerden que hoy es un dia muy importante para ambos.- Dijo Kitsune co una gran sonrisa y Sara y Sue hicieron lo mismo. Shinobu muy a fuerzas pudo emitir una pequeña sonrisa y todas en silencio siguieron desayunando.

-Bien, gracias por el desayuno Shinobu, como siempre estuvo delicioso.- Le dijo la samurai a la cocinera oficial de Hinata.

-Gracias Tsuro-San, sus palabras me halagan.- Le dijo muy contenta Shinobu.

-Bueno si me disculpan tengo que hacer algunas compras en el centro comercial de Hinata, com su permiso chicas.-Y sin decir mas la enigmatica mujer se marcho y solamente la niña hindu la siguió con la mirada.

_-¿A dónde ira Sra. Tsuroko? Mmmmm...Sera mejor que mande a mi "Espia" a seguirla_.- Y esbozando su misteriosa sonrisa agradecio el desayuno a Shinobu y a todas y se marcho a su cuarto. Momentos después en el cuarto de la científica loca un misterioso zumbido se escucho y de la ventana un pequeño objeto salio volando a gran velocidad y se perdio en el firmamento.

Aproximadamente a las 11:00 Pm Kei regresa a Hinata e iba caminado por las calles del area céntrica.

_-Bueno, termine con los pagos y estoy a buen tiempo para llegar a Hinata y arreglarme y estar listo para salir con Motoko...!Ay Motoko! No puedo dejar de pensar en ti...Por favor ten misericordia de mi y dame la oportunidad de ganarme tu corazon._-Y en ese momento un anuncio llamo su atención

_-¿Y esto? Mmmmm..."Joyería de fantasía Alaska, Hoy toda la mercancia a mitad de precio" Caray pudiera ser que..._.- Y sin decir mas entro al local comercial. Una vez adentro del lugar empezo a curiosear hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en un anillo que tenia una imitación de brillante y que a la luz brillaba intensamente y entonces penso:

_-¡Caramba que bonito anillo!...Podria combinarle muy bien con el collar que pienso regarle...!Ay Dios Mio!...Yo...Si ella acepta ser mi novia...Este anillo...Estoy seguro que la haria muy feliz. ¡Si!_

Entonces sin pensarlo mas compro el anillo y muy contento y lleno de ilusiones se marcho rumbo a Hinata House.

Mientras tanto en la escuela de Motoko, ella salia contenta por haber terminado de arreglar los preparativos para la próxima exhibición de Kendo de su club.

_-¡Que suerte tuve! No hubo ningun contratiempo y todo quedo perfectamente arreglado. Bueno ahora de regreso a casa y...a prepararme para mi paseo con mi amor...Errrrrr...Quiero decir con Kei_.- Y sin poder evitarlo sus mejilas se ruborizaron al pensar en el casero de Hinata.

_-¡Ay Keitaro! ¿Qué fue lo me hiciste? Hasta hace poco yo pensaba que eras la peor basura que habia conocido en mi vida...Y ahora...¿Cómo fue posible esto?...Naru...¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estupida y no valorar realmente lo que fue Keitaro para ti?...Dios, espero no cometer el mismo error que ella._- Entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a varios compañeros de su escuela abandonar el edificio. Y como era normal encontro a varias parejas de novios tomados de las manos o abrazandose amorosamente y no pudo evitar dar un largo suspiro al verlos pasar.

_-Antes...El asunto del amor, jamas habia pasado por mi mente...Yo...Por mi carácter y por mi forma de ser...Jamas pense que llegarian a mi persona...Y sin embargo, ahora...Dios...Keitaro, por favor, ten compasión de mi y dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo te puedo ofrecer lo que Naru te nego._-Y con un gran optimismo se dirigio a Hinata a prepararse para o que ella consideraba el evento que podria cambiar su forma de vida cuando una voz la saco inmediatamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Motoko sempai?

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¡Oh! ...Eres tu Sakura. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Errrrr...vine a la escuela a terminar unas labores del club al que pertenezco ¿Recuerdas? Soy del club de cocina.

-Si...Si, ya recuerdo.-Le dijo tranquilamente-¿Ya vas a tu casa?

-Este...Si...Yo solo vine a saludarte cuando te vi y bueno...Me extraño verte con la mirada perdida...Este ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Qué? ¡No nada!...Bueno ya me voy nos vemos el lunes ¿Si?

-Si sempai, cuidate y ...Suerte en tu cita con Urashima.

Motoko se cimbro de pies de cabeza, pero mantuvo su característica seriedad y le dijo:

-Mmmmmm...Gracias Sakura...Yo tambien espero que me vaya bien.- Dijo ella mirando al cielo.

-Honestamente te envidio sempai, cualquiera de las tres quisiéramos estar en tu lugar.- Le dijo Sakura y esperando que eso no molestara a su superiora.

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora de donde sacaron eso?-Le dijo sorprendida Motoko y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

-Este...Bueno después de pensarlo y meditarlo con Yoshira y Katsumi...Bueno Urashima es un muchacho muy guapo...Ademas de ser muy simpatico y respetuoso ¿Verdad?

Un ligero rubor aparecio en las mejillas de la Campeona de Kendo y algo nerviosa le dijo:

-Este...Si...Conociéndolo mejor...Si es una persona muy especial. MUY diferente al concepto que tenia antes de el.

-Yo...Este quisiera pedirte un favor.-Le dijo timidamente su admiradora.

-¿Y ahora que?.- Le dijo la kendo girl con un tono mas serio.

-Bueeeeno...Si tu y el...Este...Quiero decir si ambos...Su amistad se vuelve algo mas...¿Me entiendes?-Le dijo muy nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Siiii?.- Le dijo Motoko y girando sus ojos en señal de fastidio.

-Mo...Motoko sempai, si tu tuyo y lo de el termina en lo que las chicas y yo pensamos tu...!¿Nos aconsejarias como conseguir novio!

-¡¿QUÉEE!- Le dijo Motoko abriendo sus ojos y ahora si muy molesta.

-¡Ay! ¡No te enojes por favor sempai!-Le dijo Sakura muy nerviosa y temiendo por su vida y continuo:

-Lo que pasa es que...Bueno...Si tu y el...!Tu sabes!...A nosotras tambien nos gustaria tener a un compañero.

-¡¿Y yo que demonios tengo que ver con esto!-Le dijo muy molesta y casi gritándole en la cara.

-Sempai lo que...Pasa...Es que por ser tus protegidas...!Los muchachos nos tienen miedo!- Le dijo protegiendo su rostro con sus manos.

Motoko al escuchar eso no pudo creerlo y estampo su cabeza en un arbol que tenia al lado. Entonces haciendo uso de la meditación recupero su compostura y una extraña sonrisa aparecio en su rostro. Y entonces se acerco a Sakura y le dijo:

-Mira Sakura...Yo reconozco que tengo algo de culpa por tener un pesimo concepto de los hombres...Hasta ahora, Y es lógico que todas y eso me incluye a mi...Deseamos tener un novio ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Si sempai! Lo deseamos con todo el corazon y...y...!-Le dijo muy nerviosa pero animada Sakura al ver que su sempai la habia comprendido.

-Bueno...Mira, si lo mio resulta o no con mi cita con Keitaro, yo...Te prometo que voy a cambiar mi actitud con los muchachos de nuestra escuela. Voy a ser mas flexible y abierta con ellos y...Bueno espero que con eso...Los muchachos se acerquen mas a mi ...y a ustedes.¿Me entendiste?

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias sempai!- Y sin decir mas abrazo amorosamente a Motoko. Ella por supuesto se molesto pero no impidio que su admiradora le agradeciera de esa manera.

-Okey, ya esta bien...Agradezco tu ...Abrazo ¿Si?

-Este si sempai...Disculpame...Te agradezco que me hayas comprendido...Y bueno tal vez no se...¿Tu podrias?

-¿Podria que demonios?-Le dijo Motoko en tono de fastidio.

-Bueno si tu noviazgo funciona con el...¿Podrias contarnos tus experiencias como novia? ¡Digo, para tomarlo como referencia! Ja,ja!-Termino riéndose muy nerviosa y rascándose la nuca.

-¡SOLO LO QUE CONSIDERE NECESARIO! ¡QUEDO CLARO!-Le dijo ahora si con tono muy furioso la Kendo girl y haciendo temblar de pies a cabeza a su oyente.

-¡Ay! ¡Si sempai! ¡Me quedo muy claro! ¡Solo lo que tu decidas platicarnos esta bien! ¡Este...Entiendo que las caricias intimas, manoseos a sus cuerpos y sus visitas al hotel seran cosa muy privada y personal tuya! ¿Verdad?-Le dijo muy nerviosa y sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

Motoko al escuchar eso se sonrojo a la quinta potencia y tuvo un enorme deseo de arrancarle la cabeza a su discípula con sus propias manos...Pero afortunadamente para la ingenua Sakura, Motoko se calmo y le dijo:

-Si...Supongo que si y...Me alegro que tu diminuto cerebro lo halla comprendido. Ahora si no hay otra cosa mas...Me despido y nos vemos el lunes ¿Entendido?-Le dijo en un tono seco y autoritario.

-¡Si sempai! ¡Lo que tu digas!- Y entonces Sakura le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se marcho. Motoko dio un largo suspiro de alivio y penso:

_-¡Vaya, hasta que me la quite de encima! ¡Keitaro como vas a camibiar mi forma de vida!...!Y hasta el de mis amigas! ¡Ja,ja!_- Y entonces ella penso en lo que le dijo Sakura:

_-¿Caricias intimas? ¿Manoseos a nuestros cuerpos? ¿VISITAS A UN HOTEL? ¡AY MADRE MIA! ¡EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!_- E inmediatamente se dio una palmada en la cabeza para borrar esos perturadores pensamientos y trato de calmarse emitiendo un largo suspiro. Ya mas tranquila y sin mas que hacer, con una gran sonrisa se marcho a Hinata llena de animo e ilusiones.

Finalmente ella llego a Hinata y entro casi a escondidas para evitar encontrarse con cierto muchacho o con algunas de sus compañeras y se dirigio a su cuarto. Al llegar a su cuarto encontro dos notas pegadas en la pared.

-¿Y esto?.- Y entonces leyo una nota que decia:

"Hermanita, sali de compras regreso en una hora"- ¿Adonde pudo haber ido?-Se dijo a si mismo y entonces leyo la segunda nota:

"Sempai, en la cocina te deje un pequeño refrigerio ya que hoy no desayunaste, Solamente metelo al horno de microondas y listo. Shinobu".- Motoko solo sonrio y mentalmente le agradecio el gesto a la dulce niña. Entonces se dirigio a la cocina lo calento pero por no querer encontrarse con Keitaro se fue a comérselo a su cuarto.

_-Caramba...Pero que estupenda cocinera es Shinobu...!Chomp! ¡Chomp!_- Pensaba Motoko mientras degustaba los alimentos. Una vez que termino los alimentos fue a las aguas termales a asearse lo mas rapido posible y veloz como el rayo volvio a refugiarse en sus habitaciones.

-¡Fiuuuu! Gracias a Dios no me lo encontre.- Dijo muy aliviada, entonces miro el reloj de su pared y vio que contaba con tiempo sufuciente para arreglarse con calma.

Motoko saco de su ropero el vestido que pensaba llevar, este consistia en un vestido de una pieza, las mangas le cubrian hasta los homros y la falda le cubria un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas y finalmente se puso unos tenis color blanco, luego se arreglo su cabello en su forma tradicional que todos conocemos y dinalmente se miro al espejo.

_-¡Listo! Mmmmmm...Creo que con esto sera suficiente...Eso espero._- Entonces sin poder evitarlo recordo los hermosos vestidos que Naru usaba cuando salia a pasear y no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de tristeza al comparar su ropa con la de ella.

_-Bueno...Es que yo jamas tuve contemplado salir con hombres...Hasta ahora._- Entonces una gran sonrisa aparecio en su rostro cuando recordo las palabras de Keitaro.

_-"Las ropas bonitas y elegantes no sirven si la persona que las usa no es bondadosa y noble como tu Motoko"_

_-Gracias Keitaro...No sabes como me levantas el animo.-_Penso ella y sin mas, se sento en su cuarto a esperar la hora definitiva cuando en ese momento su hermana entro a su cuarto.

-¡Hola hermana mayor! ¿A dónde fuiste?-Le dijo Motoko.

-¡Ah! Hola hermanita que bueno que ya llegaste y ademas...-Sin embargo ella ya no pudo continuar hablando cuando vio el vestido que su hermanita llevaba puesta.

-¿Pasa algo hermana?-Le dijo Motoko algo desconcertada cuando vio la mirada que su hermana le estaba dando.

-Mmmmm...Si hermanita...Podria decir que si pasa algo...¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?

-¿Qué dices! ¡Pues la ropa que voy a usar para mi cita con Keitaro!- Le dijo hasta cierto punto algo indignada.

-Adorada hermanita...¿Es que piensas salir a la cita mas importante de tu vida con ESO?—Le dijo en un tono muy serio y molesto Tsuroko.

-¡Ja! Para tu conocimiento hermana a Keitaro no le importa mi forma de vestir. El lo que quiere es salir conmigo. Eso me lo dijo ayer.- Le dijo Motoko con gran orgullo y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

-¡Ah! ¡Kei siempre tan noble y bondadoso! ¡Es un amor!-Dijo la hermosa mujer poniendo una mano en su pecho y cerrando los ojos. Motoko al ver la reaccion de su hermana sonrio de manera triunfal, pero entonces Tsuroko se acerco a ella y le dijo con una voz tierna y dulce:

-Bueno hermanita... ¿Ahora podrias hacerme un favor?

-¿Eh? Si claro hermana...¿Cuál es?

-¡QUITATE INMEDIATAMENTE ESE VEJESTORIO DE VESTIDO! ¿ME ENTENDISTE! –Le dijo a Motoko en su clásico tono autoritario que hacia morirse de miedo a la Kendo girl.

-¡Pe...Pero Hermana! ¿Qué...Que voy a usar? ¡Ni modo que use la ropa de mi primera cita!- Le dijo Motoko casi al borde de una ataque de nervios al ver la mirada asesina que su hermana le estaba dando. Entonces como por arte de magia el rostro furioso de su hermana cambio a un rostro angelical y con una tierna sonrisa le puso enfrente de la cara de ella una bolsa de plastico de color azul y que traia una leyenda que decia "FASHION WOMAN" Y entonces la hermosa mujer le dijo:

-Hermanita...Te compre esto para tu cita con Kei. Estoy seguro que te va gustar...Y a el tambien.

La clásica gotita de sudor nipona (MR) aparecio en la frente de la Kendo girl y dando un suspiro de resignación le dijo a su hermana:

-Hermana mayor ¿No me digas que esto es lo me temo que es?

-Si hermanita adiviniste, es un hermoso vestido que te compre...Especial para esta ocasión.

Entonces Motoko le dijo en un tono de suplica:

-No...Por favor hermana mayor...Mira, ya te dije lo que Kei me comento ayer y...!Enseguida me cambio hermana jaja!- Termino diciendo Motoko cuando sintio la asesina mirada que Tsuroko le estaba dando. Y asi completamente resignada tomo la bolsa la coloco en su cama y comenzo a desvestirse y comenzo a sacar las ropas de la bolsa.

Lo primero que Motoko saco fue una hermosa blusa de color azul claro y que en la parte superior del pecho tenia bordeado una pequeña flor de cerezo. La falda...Bueno era una minifalda que cubria la mitad de sus muslos. Motoko al ver el tamaño de la minifalda comenzo a temblar, pero entonces noto que en la bolsa habia algo mas y al sacarlo casi le da un ataque al corazon cuando vio lo que era.

-¡AAHHHHHHH!- Fue el enorme grito que ella pego y asustando a su hermana.

-¡Hermanita ¿Qué te pasa!-Le pregunto la sorprendida mujer

-¡Hermana mayor! ¡QUE ES ESTO!- Le dijo al borde del terror Motoko señalando el contenido de la bolsa.

¿Qué fue lo vio Motoko que casi la mata de miedo? ¡Muy simple! El contenido que faltaba sacar de la bolsa era un hermoso brasiere blanco de licra y unas pantaletas de color rosa tipo bikini muy sexys.

-¡Ay hermanita! Solo es un conjunto de ropa interior para jovencitas...!Es algo muy normal que usan todas las chicas de tu edad!

-¡PERO...PERO...HERMANA! ¿PARA QUE QUIERES QUE AHORA LAS USE? ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE QUIERES QUE SE LAS ENSEÑE A KEITARO!- Dijo la kendo girl completamete aterrorizada.

Su hermana no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando escucho el comentario su hermana y le dijo:

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No hermanita como piensas eso!...Mira por favor tranquilizate, lo que pasa es que tu ya debes de camiar tu apariencia de vestir en lo exterior y...En lo interior. Si vas a usar ropa juvenil y moderna tus prendas intimas deben ser asi...Por favor usalas por esta vez y si te sientes incomoda no la uses mas ¿Si? – Le dijo su hermana mayor ahora con un tierno rostro y una mirada suplicante.

Motoko dio un gemido de frustacion y dijo:

-Okey hermana, tu ganas de nuevo. Y asi con todo el dolor en su corazon Motoko se desnudo completamente y comenzo por ponerse el brasiere y la pantaleta.

¿Qué mas puedo decirles? Todos conocemos el hermoso cuerpo que Motoko tiene y si a eso agregamos que tenia puestos esas sexy prendas intimas, Keitaro si la hubiera visto seguramente habria muerto producto de la enorme cantidad de sangre que habria perdido por su nariz. (Uds. Saben el clásico fluido nasal que sufre un personaje masculino del anime cuando ve a una mujer desnuda).

Finalmente termino por ponerse la blusa y la minifalda quedando simplemente...Hermosa y bella.

Tsuroko sonrio satisfecha consigo mismo y dijo:

-Hermanita por favor siéntate y ponte frente al espejo, voy a arregalarte tu hermossa cabellera.

Motoko ya no discutio nada simplemente obedecio a su hermana. Ella sabia de antemano que seria inútil discutir con ella. Finalmente Tsuroko termino de arreglar a su hermana. Su cabello quedo en colita de caballo, pinto sus labios con el hermoso rojo color carmesí y se le puso un ligero maquillaje en sus ojos y mejillas.

-Listo hermanita, termine.- Le dijo la samurai muy orgullosa.

-¿Cómo quede hermana?- Le dijo con temor.

-No quedaste bonita...Quedaste hermosa...Ve tu imagen en el espejo.

Motoko simplemente se quedo sin habla al ver su hermoso rostro...Simplemente su cerebro no podia creer que era ella...Una nueva Motoko, ante ella estaba al descubierto su verdadera belleza de mujer que ella habia ocultado por mucho tiempo.

Finamente ella se puso unas zapatillas de color blanco, para darle el toque final a su vestimente.

-¿Cómo te queda el calzado?- Le pregunto Tsuroko

-Bien hermana,...Mmmmmm... si me queda perfecto.- Dijo algo insegura Motoko.

-A ver, camina un poco por el cuarto.- Le dijo Tsuroko, entonces Motoko se levanto y comenzo a caminar graciosamente hasta que su cuerpo se acomodo a caminar con ese calzado al que nunca se habia usado antes. Entonces su hermana le dijo:

-Hermanita, camina hasta la puerta.- Motoko se extraño con la petición de su hermana, pero asi lo hizo y cuando llego a la puerta una picara sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la samurai mayor.

-Listo hermana ya llegue a la puerta ¿Ahora que?

-¡Oh nada! Ven regresa y siéntate en la silla, solo queria asegurarme que te acostumbraras a caminar con esas zapatillas.- Le dijo y borrando su misteriosa sonrisa. Sin embargo, Tsuroko le habia mentido a su hermana. Lo que paso fue muy simple: Motoko cuando llego a la puerta su falda quedo "bañada" con la luz que entraba por las ventanas que estaban al lado de la puerta y su falda quedo completamente transparente y mostrando con toda plenitud sus hermosos muslos y...La sensual pantaleta que llevaba puesta. Y ademas, la vista posterior que ofrecia Motoko era mas deseable...Ya que al ver la pantaleta, esta dejaba al descubierto una respetable parte de los glúteos de ella. Y todo eso, Tsuroko sabia perfectamente que pasaria cuando compro la falda. Y entonces penso:

_-Hermanita, estoy seguro que cuando Kei vea lo que puedes ofrecerle...!.Va a caer redondito a tus pies! ...!Si es que antes no se muere de una ataque al corazon cuando vea tus hermosas nalgas! Ja,ja,ja!_- Termino riéndose mentalmente y muy ansiosa porque ambos adolescentes comenzaran su aventura.

-Hermana ¿Por qué sonries?.- Le pregunto Motoko extrañada.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh por nada!...Yo...Comprendeme que estoy muy feliz de que sales con Keitaro.

-Mmmm...Este gracias hermana, te...Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi.- Y entonces ella se sento en la silla a esperar al muchacho que quiza hoy la haria dar un giro de 180 grados en su forma de vida.

2:30 PM.- Un nervioso y preocupado Keitaro Urashima abandonaba sus habitaciones y al salir tuvo que hacer un alto ya que...!Sus piernas le temblaban!.

_-Keitaro, tranquilizate por el amor de Dios...Solo vas a salir a pasear con una bellísima mujer, la cual puede matarte de un solo golpe si cometes una idiotez y después...le...le vas a pedir que sea tu novia..Nadamas, solo eso...No es nada del otro mundo...!Ay mama! ¡Me muero de miedo!_-Entonces empezo a respirar profundamente para conservar la calma y ya mas tranquilo empezo a caminar rumbo a la habitación de su amada.

¡Ah! Se me olvida decirles, esta vez Kei iba vestido con un conjunto de mezclilla. La camisa era azul y de mangas cortas, su cinturón era negro y usaba unos tenis de color blanco y llevaba en una mano una chamarra de mezclilla. Finamente llego al cuarto de Motoko y con mano temblorosa toco la puerta.

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!- Fueron los toquidos en la puerta de su cuarto que la hicieron volver a la realidad a Motoko y entonces el temor comenzo a dominarla. Tsuroko se dio cuenta de eso y le dijo:

-Hermanita por favor tranquilizate, mira, no salgas dejame recibir con Kei tu no le levantes de la silla ¿Ok?

Motoko solo asintió con su cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra alguna debido a los nervios que tenia. Tsuroko entonces abrio la puerta y se encontro con un adolecente que por mas que lo trataba de desimular no pudo ocultar los nervios qu se reflejaban en su rostro. La hermosa mujer al verlo en ese estado le dio su angelical sonrisa y el dijo:

-Hola Sr. Urashima, vaya como siempre tan guapo y elegante...Vuelvo a insistir... Como envidio a mi hermana. – Le dijo con su sensual voz.

-Ho...Hola Tsu...Tsuroko-san...Esta Mo...Motoko lista para...-Pero el dejo de hablar cuano la samurai puso uno mano en su hombro y le dijo:

-Si Kei, mi hermana esta lista y creeme, ella esta mucho mas nerviosa que tu, asi que por favor traquilizate ¿Si?

-Disculpame Tsuroko san...Pero, no quiero que algo salga mal, yo...Yo...¿Y si ella no acepta mi propuesta? Yo...Honestamente estoy enamorado de tu hermana...Pero ¿Sere digno de ella?...Como envidio a ese sujeto de Nishimura.-Dijo Kei y muy triste bajo la cabeza. Entonces sintio como Tsuroko lo tomo por los hombros y le dijo:

-Kei por favor ten fe en ti mismo, mi hermana ya te ha dicho varias veces que el no significa nada para ella a pesar de todas las cualidades y riquezas que el posea, recuerda esto, TU estas por encima de el en el gusto de mi hermana...Kei ¿Aun no comprendes que te ganaste su corazon desde su primera cita?

-Gracias Tsuroko-san por tus palabras, te prometo que no te decepcionare y hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ganarme los sentimientos de tu hermana.

-Lo se Kei, se desde el fondo de mi corazon que cuando que te conoci tu y mi hermana estaban destinados el uno para el otro. Ahora vamos a ver a mi hermana. – Y entonces ella lo tomo del brazo y ambos entraron al cuarto de la Kendo girl. Motoko al verlo adentro se paro de la silla pero no se movio y asi, los dos se quedaron viendo frente a frente. Kei como era de esperarse al ver la hermosa vision que estaba frente a sus ojos se quedo sin habla y solo se la quedo viendo fijamente.

Hola de nuevo a todos!

Las excusas y pretextos por el cual no actualize salen sobrando. Ofreco mil disculpas por no actualizar como deberia de ser. Honestamente a veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea, pero como vuelvo a repetir todos las causas de no hacerlo salen sobrando.

Sin mas me despido y espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo.

¡!MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS!


	15. Sabado:Gracias por aceptarme3ra parte

Sabado:Gracias por aceptarme en tu corazon 

3ra. Parte

En el capitulo anterior Kei entro con Tsuroko al cuarto de Motoko y al verlo su cuerpo quedo paralizado de pies a cabeza ante la hermosa vision que tenia enfrente de sus ojos. Motoko al verlo no pudo evitar bajar la cara apenada y haciendo un gran esfuerzo hablo:

-Ho...Hola Kei...¿Co...Como estas?- Le dijo la Kendo girl timidamente. Kei entonces por fin reacciono y le dijo:

-Dios...Hola...Motoko-chan...Caramba...Pe...Pero que bonita estas.- Le dijo completamente sonrojado y entonces se rasco la nuca y agacho su cabeza.

-¡Oh! Este...Gracias...Mmmmm...Yo...- Pero Kei la interrumpio y le dijo.

-Este...Motoko-chan...¿Sabes?…...Me gustaria platicar contigo antes

-¿Eh? ¡Ah,Si Kei!...¿Qué pasa?- Le dijo algo intrigada Motoko

-Entonces se dirigio a la samurai mayor y le dijo:

-Este Tsuroko-san...¿Nos permites un momento?

La hermosa samurai parecio comprender a Kei, le dio su hermosa sonrisa y salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta. Pero...Como toda buena mujer, al cerrar estampo su oido en la puerta y agudizo al máximo su sentido auditivo para escuchar lo que Kei le iba a decir a su hermanita. (¡Chicas no se ofendan por favor!) y ademas...Ninguno de los tres sabia que la conversación iba a ser escuchada y grabada y observada por cierta niña Hindu, gracias al pequeño micrófono y a una diminuta camrara que ella habia ocultado en la habitación de Motoko. Finalmente Motoko hablo y Tsuroko y Sue agudizaron sus oidos.

-Este...Kei, si gustas podemos sentarnos en mi cama y platicar.

-Gracias Motoko-chan.

Una vez que se sentaron Kei en una accion que sorprendio a Motoko, la tomo por sus manos y le dijo:

-Motoko-chan antes que nada dejame decirte que estas bellísima, tan hermosa o mas que... Cuando salimos la primera vez...!Por...Por favor no te ofendas!- Le dijo con ansiedad Kei.

Claro que el color tomate invadio el rostro de ella pero a diferencia de la primera vez en la quiso agredir a Kei cuando el le dijo que parecia un angel, esta vez, la alegria invadio su corazon y le dijo con una timida sonrisa.:

-¡Oh! Este...Muchas gracias Kei...Dios, me avergüenzas.-Y timidamente bajo su cabeza. Y entonces Kei continuo hablando:

-¿Sabes? Yo...No voy a negarte que estoy sumamente nervioso por salir contigo, por que la situación es para mi...Muy diferente a la que salimos la primera vez.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero por que?- Le dijo ella con tono de preocupación.

-Yo...Bueno, aun no puedo creer que hallas aceptado mi invitación, que voy a salir contigo, no por que te sientas comprometida u obligada por una cuestion de honor sino porque tu hayas aceptado mi invitación por la amistad que tu me has ofrecido yo...Honestamente le agradezco Srta. Aoyoma por aceptar mi humilde invitación.- Le dijo Kei dándole una mirada llena de ternura a la kendoista.

Tsuroko y Sue al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar soltar una lagrima de felicidad y mentalmente ambas mujeres dijeron: _¡!Ay Kei, eres un amor!_

Motoko cuando termino de escuchar lo que Kei le dijo, esbozo una enorme sonrisa y antes de que se diera cuenta abrazo a Kei y le plato un ardiente beso en la mejilla, claro, ambos adoslecentes se sonrojaron a la quinta potencia y Motoko le dijo:

-¡Oh! Este...Gracias Kei...Yo...Yo soy la que deberia de agradecerte por...Por haberme invitado a salir nuevamente...A pesar de lo cruel e injusta que he sido contigo todo este tiempo.- Le dijo y bajando su cabeza avergonzada por lo ultimo que le dijo.

-No Motoko, no te pongas asi... Recuerda eso ya quedo en el pasado para mi...Lo que a mi importa ahora es esta hermosa realidad que ahora estoy compartiendo contigo.- Y entonces ligeramente aumento la presion al estar tomando sus manos con las de ella. Motoko al escuchar a Kei y al sentir la presion en sus manos hizo que su corazon se llenara de alegria. Mientras, afuera de la habitación y en el cuarto de Sue, ambas mujeres daban un enorme suspiro romántico.

-Motoko...Yo

-¿Si kei?

-Tampoco te voy a negar que yo...Tengo miedo.

-¿Qué? No Kei...No por favor...No digas eso...Te prometo que nunca mas te voy a volver agredir de la manera tan estupida que antes hacia.- Le dijo con un tono de angustia en su voz. Kei solo le dio una tierna sonrisa y le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Hoy al final de nuestra cita quiero hacerte una pregunta...Una pregunta que puede alterar nuestra...Amistad y yo...Tengo miedo de que pueda perder en un instante...Todo lo que he conseguido contigo.- Y esta vez Motoko vio una mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Kei. Entonces ella con su mano derecha comenzo a acariciar cel rostro de Kei y le dijo:

-Kei...Escuchame...Desde que tu aceptaste ser mi amigo, mi forma de vida a cambiado completamente...Tu me has enseñado a ver la vida de una manera que desconocia por completo. Nada, entiéndelo, nada de lo que me digas me va a impedir que siempre te considere algo especial en mi vida y en...Mi corazon. Yo...Yo no se...Tal vez...A lo mejor...Esa pregunta pueda...Hacer que nuestra amistad...Se fortalezca mucho, pero mucho mas...¿No crees?- Le dijo completamente sonrojada y se rasco su nuca algo nerviosa. Kei al escucharla queria gritar de alegria pero solo le dio a Motoko una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dijo muy contento:

-¡Gracias Motoko-Chan!...!Yo...Tengo mucha Fe que me daras el "Si"...!ERRRR...QUIERO DECIR ..QUE PODREMOS SEGUIR SIENDO AMIGOS...!Ja, ja, ja!-Termino riéndose muy nervioso Kei.

-Si Kei...Yo tambien tengo mucha fe.- Le dijo ella y dándole su tierna sonrisa.

-Bueno...Este...¿Nos vamos?-Le dijo timidamente Kei.

-Si Kei, cuando tu digas.- Y entonces ambos adoslecentes se pararon y Kei se la quedo viendo y le dijo:

-Caray Motoko-chan, disculpame que te lo repita pero que hermosa estas con ese vestido...!Caray pareces un angel bajado del cielo!

Claro, la Kendo girl se sonrojo ante el halogo que le dio Kei y timidamente le dijo:

-¡Oh! Kei...Este...Gracias...Me...Me alegra que te guste mi vestido...Este ¿Te digo algo?...!No sabes que trabajo me costo conseguir esta ropa! ¡Yo, yo visite muchas tiendas de ropa para mujer y cuando vi este vestido, sabia que era el adecuado para esta ocasion tan especial!.- Le dijo muy feliz y contenta y dándole su tierna sonrisa a Kei.

Y claro, cuando Tsuroko escucho LA SEMEJANTE MENTIRA que habia dicho su hermanita cayo pesadamente al suelo al estilo anime, mientras que en su habitación Sue se moria de la risa, ya que ella habia escuchado desde un principio la conversación entre las dos hermanas acerca del vestido que Tsuroko compro. Finalmente, con muchos problemas la Samurai mayor se levanto del suelo y penso muy enojada:

_-Grrrrr! ¡Vaya con esta jovencita! ¡Primero se muere de miedo por usar ese vestido y ahora le presume a Kei que FUE SU IDEA COMPRARLO! ¡!Que juventud la de hoy en dia!._

Mientras de regreso con nuestra pareja favorita Kei le decia a su amada:

-Motoko...Yo...Te felicito...Tienes un muy buen gusto para escoger la ropa yo...-Entonces el agacho la cabeza y empezo a rascarse la nuca.

-¿Kei que pasa?- Le dijo Motoko cuando vio la mirada triste de Kei

-Yo...Caray Motoko es que ante tu belleza yo...Me siento tan poca cosa. ¡Caray!...Que una mujer tan hermosa como tu...Salga a la calle acompañado de un sujeto como yo pues...-Pero el ya no pudo continuar hablando cuando Motoko lo abrazo por la cintura y puso los dedos de su otra mano en los labios de el. Entonces ella puso su rostro a centimentros del rostro de el y le dijo:

-No, no y no. Kei por favor...No empecemos otra vez con el cuento de que te sientas inferior a otras personas y no quiero que menciones a...Tu ya sabes quien. Recuerda lo que te dije: Que las características y cualidades que yo busco en una persona no son la belleza física ni su riqueza material...Yo busco en una persona su belleza interior y su riqueza espiritual y moral y tu Kei...Para mi...Eres un coloso...junto a el. Kei, tu no sabes lo honrada y orgullosa que me siento de salir a pasear con alguien como tu...Yo soy la persona que me siento tan poca cosa ante ti...Para mi, ningun hombre esta a tu altura Kei, creemelo por favor.- Y finalmente Motoko le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz a Kei.

-Yo...Yo...Dios te bendiga Motoko por haberme permitido entrar en tu vida...Voy, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por no decepcionarte, dia a dia, te prometo que voy a superarme en todos los aspectos para que tu...Estes orgullosa de ser mi amiga...Gracias por todo lo me dijiste...Nunca nadie me habia dicho tantas cosas maravillosas acerca de mi persona.- Y entonces una lagrima de felicidad salio de sus ojos y Motoko al ver esto ella sintio que sus ojos le temblaban y opto por abrazar a Kei y el respondio de la misma manera. Y asi, por un instante ellos se quedaron completamente abrazados sin decirse nada, y es que honestamente en ese momento las palabras salian sobrando. El lenguaje de los sentimientos lo estaban usando en ese momento. Mientras afuera del cuarto y en las habitaciones de cierta niña hindu dos mujeres lloraban de felicidad.

Finalmente Motoko rompio el abrazo y sacando un pañuelo de la bolsa de su falda limpio la lagrima de Kei. El por su parte hizo lo mismo, ya que la Kendo girl tambien dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Gracias.- Se dijeron al mismo tiempo. Y afuera Tsuroko hacia lo mismo y pensaba:

_-¡Esto ya estuvo! ¡Mi hermana ya se enamoro de Kei y parece que ya se dieron cuenta que estan hechos el uno para el otro...Mmmmm...Al parecer ya podre regresar tranquila a Kioto y podre dedicarme de lleno a cuidar mi precioso tesoro que Kei me "regalo"-_Se decia a si mismo la mujer mientras acariciaba su vientre.

De regreso con nuestra pareja favorita Kei pregunto:

-Bueno Srta. Aoyoma...¿Nos vamos?.- Y de una manera cabellorosa le ofrecio su brazo. Ella se sonrojo y timidaente tomo su brazo y le dijo:

-Cuando ud. Diga Sr. Urashima.- Y muy contentos se dirigieron a la puerta.

Afuera Tsuroko esta muy contenta y pensaba en el maravilloso futuro que le esperaba a Kei y Motoko y claro, tambien pensaba en lo feliz que seria ella por el hecho de que iba a tener un hijo de alguien tan noble y bondadoso como Keitaro. Entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse e inmediatamente recobro su compostura y le ofrecio su tierna sonrisa a la pareja que salia dela habitación.

-¿Todo bien? ¿No hay ningun problema?- Les dijo la mujer.

-No Tsuroko san, todo esta bien. Este y a propósito...-Dijo Kei.

-¿Si?

-Mmmm...Sra. Aoyoma quisiera solicitar su utorizacion para poder salir a pasear con su hermana.- Le dijo Kei con un tono de respeto a la hermosa mujer. Tanto ella como su hermana se sorprendieron y ella le dijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo Sr. Urashima se perfectamente que mi hermanita queda en muy buenas manos y se que solamente ud. podra darle la felicidad que ella se merece.- Entonces ella se acerco a Kei y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Kei cuida mucho a mi hermanita y por favor enseñale que la vida no solo son estudios ni la disciplina marcialista que ella lleva.

-Si Tsuroko-san y...Gracias por haberme dado esta oportunidad.

Entonces la mujer se dirigio a su hermana, le dio tambien un beso en la mejila y le dijo:

-Hermanita, quedas en manos de un hombre de intachable reputación, noble y honorable sin lugar a dudas. Por favor valora mucho a este muchacho y piensa que hay muchas jovencitas que quisieran estar en tu lugar ¿Si?.-Finalizo dándole su angelical sonrisa.

-Si hermana yo...Te agradezco la sabiduría que me dicen tus palabras y te prometo que voy a hacer lo posible para tener una maravillosa tarde con Kei.-Le dijo Motoko con una gran seguridad en sus palabras y Kei al escuchar eso hizo un gran esfuerzo para no gritar de felicidad.

-Solamente una ultima cosa jovencita.- Le dijo su Tsuroko.

-¿Si hermana?-Le dijo Motoko y entonces la hermosa mujer puso su rostro a centímetros de ella y le dijo:

-Por favor hermanita cuando regresen de su paseo...No quiero ver a Kei con una mejilla dañada ¿Si?

Motoko se puso color tomate y le dijo muy nerviosa a su hermana:

-¡Ah! ¡No hermana mayor! ¡Yo...Yo te prometo que eso ya paso yo...!- Pero Tsuroko la interrumpio y le dijo.

-¡No hermanita! Ja, ja...Tranquilizate...Yo se que ya has aprendido la lección y que en el futuro seras mas prudente al tomar una accion contra Kei, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Si hermana...Tenlo por seguro.- Le dijo ya mas tranquila la Kendo-girl.

-Bueno y ahora... ¡A divertirse jovencitos! Y no lleguen tarde ¿Ok?.- Les djo la hermosa mujer haciendoles un guiño con el ojo y levantando su pulgar hacia arriba.

¡Si Tsuro-san!-¡Si hermana!-Le dijeron Kei y Motoko y ambos muy felices enfilaron a la salida de Hinata House y la hermosa mujer los siguió con la mirada y penso:

_-Dios Mio cuidalos mucho y que todo salga como le he planeado._

Y mientras, en sus habitaciones Kaolla Sue lloraba de felicidad por las dos personas de las que ella estaba enamorada y entre lagrimas y sollozos penso:

_-¡Ayyy Motoko como te envidio! Cuanta razon tiene tu hermana, lo que daria shinobu, Kitsune o yo por estar en tu lugar!...Por eso...como se que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de ganarme el corazon de Kei yo...Yo...Voy a tener que tomar algo de su "Escencia"...Para poder tener algo el...!Motoko por favor perdoname por lo que voy a hacerle a Kei...Kei, espero que en un futuro me comprendas lo que voy a hacer y ...Puedas perdonarme._- Y entonces las lagrimas de felicidad que salieron al principio se convirtiero en lagrimas de tristeza, remordimiento y de culpa. Entonces se dirigio al misterioo objeto volador y le dijo:

-¡Querida amiga, sigue a mis amores y vigilalos todo el tiempo!.- Y entonces acciono el interruptor de encendido y un conocido zumbido se escucho, el objeto se elevo y salio volando por la ventana de su cuarto y desaparecio en el cielo. Finalmente se limpio las lagrimas y fue a buscar a la pareja para despedirse de ellos.

Mientras tanto Kei y Motoko se encontraban con una de las niñas mas dulce y tierna del mundo del anime.

-¡Motoko sempai estas bellísima!- dijo Shinobu muy emocionada y tomándola por las manos. La samurai se sonrojo y agredecio el esto con una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Gracias Shinobu...Tus palabras son un halago para mi.

-Keitaro sempai cuida mucho a Motoko sempai ¿Si? Y por favor diviertanse mucho.

-Si Shinobu, te prometo que cuidare a Motoko con mi vida y gracias por tus buenos deseos.

-¡Bueno cuídense mucho y nos vemos!- Y sin mas se despidio y se fue corriendo por los pasillos, pero en ese momento vio a Tsuroko bajando de las escaleras y entonces se acerco corriendo a ella y la abrazo fuertemente y entonces sin poder contenerse...Shinobu empezo a llorar desconsoladamente. La hermosa mujer comprendio inmediatamte lo que habia pasado y abrazando a la tierna niña le dijo:

-Por favor Shinobu, ahora mas que nunca mi hermana va a necesitar mucho de tu apoyo moral y sentimental, por favor no la odies y apoyala...Te lo ruego.-Le dijo mientras acariciaba su hermosa cabellera.

Shinobu entre lagrimas y sollozos le dijo:

-Si Sra. Tsuroko...Dare lo mejor de mi para apoyar en lo que pueda a mis sempais...Y gracias por comprenderme y confortarme..- Una lagrima de compasión por la niña salio del rostro de la enigmatica mujer y siguió confortando a la niña mientras que con la mirada seguia a cierta pareja.

Kitsune y Sue fueron la siguiente pareja que encontraron Kei y Motoko rumbo a la salida y para asombro de ellos las chicas les desearon buena suerte en su cita y les dieron a ambos un beso de despedida. Ningun comentario sarcástico o de burla salio de sus bocas, ellas actuaron de una manera muy seria y respetuosa con la pareja. Claro que...Lo que habia pasado es que Shinobu les habia advertido que si ellas se burlaban de Kei y Motoko...Ella el dia que menos lo pensaran...!Les daria comida envenenada! Asi para evitar cualquie represalia de la ama y señora de la cocina evitaron hacer algun comentario bochornoso hacia los muchachos.

Finalmente llego el turno de tia Haruka, Seta y la pequeña Sara Mc Allen. Seta cuando vio a la hermosa Kendoista hizo a un lado a Keitaro con su mano y quien sabe de donde saco un ramo de rosas y le dijo a ella:

-¡Motoko en verdad ¿No te gustaria salir a pasear con este guapo y soltero profesor de arqueología de la Universidad de Todai?

Motoko se sonrojo ante el halago de Seta pero antes de poder contestarle: ¡!PAAAAMMMMM! La Tia le dio un furioso golpe en su madibula y el pobre profesor salio volando rumbo al firmamento. Su hija solo lo siguió con la mirada y penso:

_-¡Ay Dios! ¡Espero no quedarme huérfana! ¿Hasta cuando mi papa va a dejarse de idioteces y declarársele a Haruka? Estos adultos son taaaaaan infantiles.-_Termino dando un suspiro de resignación. Y entonces la tia se acerco a Motoko y le dijo:

-Motoko realmente que hermosas estas, nos tienes sorprendidas a todas ¿Por qué nos ocultastes tu belleza todo este tiempo?

La kendoista se sonrojo y antes de contestarle Sara hablo:

-Es que no tenia un motivo especial para hacerlo...Hasta ahora...¿Verdad Keitaro?.- Le dijo dándole una picara mirada y sonrisa a Keitaro.

Tanto el casero de Hinata como su acompañante tomaron el color tomate. La tia sonrio de oreja a oreja y entonces tomo las manos de Motoko y le dijo:

-Motoko por favor cuida a mi sobrino, mira el puede ser torpe y descuidado en algunas ocasiones pero en el fondo es una buena persona...Yo quisiera...Que le dieras a el la oportunidad que Narusegawa le nego todo este tiempo.

Motoko se sintio conmovida por la petición de la tia y le dijo muy segura de si misma:

-Haraka san, gracias por confiarme a tu sobrino, te doy mi palabra de honor que el estara bajo mi protección y cuidado y te aseguro que lo cruel y malvada que fui con el injustamente ya quedo en el pasado yo...El ahora para mi...Es una persona muy especial .- Finalizo agachando la cabeza algo apenada.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Motoko- Y un acto inusual de ternura la tia le dio un beso en su mejila a Motoko y le dijo:- Diviértanse mucho por favor son muy jóvenes y tienen el mundo por delante.

-Gracias Haruka-san.- Dijo muy feliz Motoko.

-Kei te aconsejo que guardes tus pervertidos pensamientos con Motoko o vas a acabar como mi papa.- Le dijo de manera cínica Sara y haciendo gemir de frustacion al muchacho.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sara sobrino.- Le dijo su tia acercándose a el y prendiendo su clásico cigarro y dijo:

-Sobrino estas ante la gran oportunidad de tu vida No me decepciones ¿Si?-Y entonces le hizo un guiño.

-Claro tia te prometo que dare lo mejor de mi y...Gracias por tu consejo Sarita.- Le dijo dándole una mirada de pocos amigos a la precoz niña. Sara solo sonrio y le hizo con una mano la "V" de la victoria.

-Bueno... ¿Nos vamos Motoko?-Le dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Cuando tu digas Kei.- Le dijo respondiendo la sonrisa.- Y ambos llenos de ilusiones y alegria en sus corazones emprendieron camino a su nueva aventura. Finalmente bajaron la escalera principal de Hinata House. Y desde diferentes puntos de ubicación de Hinata sus amigos los observaban y les deseaban lo mejor para ellos. Shinobu abrazaba a Tsuroko, Kitsune con una botella de sake y a su lado Kaolla Sue esbozando una misteriosa sonrisa, Sara tomada de la mano de Haruka y...En la copa de un arbol un atontado profesor de arqueología. Todos ellos veian partir a la pareja.

Hola a todos de nuevo!

Si entiendo que este capitulo fue corto, pero considero que es lo mejor para poder actualizar la historia mas rapidamente y asi poder compensar en algo a ustedes por no haber posteado nada en mas de un mes. Espero que la historia les este gustando y cuando lo consideren oportuno le agradecere un breve comentario. Y a saben dos o tres palabras de aliento o critica es lo unico que les pido.

Proximo capitulo:

¡Continua la cita de nuestra pareja favorita! Ademas dos nuevos personajes entran en nuestra historia: Los guardaespaldas de Kei y Motoko, quien por ordenes de la princesa de Molow cuidaran de la seguridad de ellos: Aika y Zulema.

¡Nos vemos!

Su amigo(a) Solaris 3000

¡Ah por cierto! Algun comentario o sugerencia sobre la historia mepueden escribir que el E-mail que aparece en Fanfiction ya no sirve. 


	16. Gracias por aceptarme4ta parte

Gracias por aceptarme en tu corazon.

4ta. Parte.

Kei y Motoko iban caminando a la estacion del metro, se podria decir que estaban tranquilos y relajados, pero la verdad ambos en su interior estaban muertos de nervios y ansiedad, entonces Kei le dijo a su amiga:

-Bueno Motoko este...Tenemos que tomar en el metro y nos bajamos en la estacion numero 10.

-Si Kei, vamonos.- Y asi ambos adolescentes enfilaron a la estacion del metro. Una vez que llegaron Kei le dijo:

-Este Motoko-chan...Errrr...Espero que no te moleste viajar en el metro.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué habria de molestarme? ¡Siempre lo hago!

-Bueno, es que... Como tu ...Ya viajaste en un lujoso auto deportivo yo pienso que...!AAAUCHH!- El ya no pudo continuar hablando ya que el dolor que le infringio Motoko al apretar su mano lo hizo gemir de dolor. Entonces con su otra mano Motoko empezo a jalar la oreja de Kei pero sin lastimarlo y le dijo dándole su linda sonrisa:

-Keeeiiiiiii...¿En que quedamos?

-¡Ah! ¡Si Motoko-chan!Per…..Perdoname…Es que……..!

-Es que pienso que ya tenemos que tomar el metro por que se nos hace tarde ¿No crees?.- Le dijo Motoko y el fuerte apretón que al principio le dio a Kei en su mano se transformo en un suave caricia y ambos entraron a la estacion. Cuando llegaron al area donde pasaba el metro, este, iba llegando en esos momentos y como era de esperarse sus vagones iban repletos de gente. Kei al ver esto no pudo evitar temblar al recordar su temor que tuvo en su primera cita con Motoko. Ella por su parte se dio cuenta el por que del temor de Kei y una idea surgio en su mente, ella sonrio mentalmente y entonces le dijo:

-¿Kei?

-Este...¿Si Motoko-chan?-Le dijo muy nervioso mientras veia los vagones y buscando inútilmente un vagon que no tuviera mucha gente.

-Este...Tu me vas a proteger de esos pervertidos que gustan manosear los...traseros de las jovencitas...¿Verdad?-Le dijo dándole una mirada de niña indefensa.

Kei se impacto ante la pregunta de su amada y claro, su confianza y orgullo se inflamo como un pavo real y muy seguro de si mismo le dijo:

-¡Claro que si Motoko-chan! ¡Si uno de esos bastardos te llega a poner una mano encima yo te juro que...!- Kei no pudo no pudo continuar hablando ya que Motoko lo abrazo por la cintura y puso sus dedos en sus labios y le dijo:

-Gracias Kei...Se perfectamente que ahí adentro estare segura contigo.- Y entonces ella lo abrazo de su brazo y le dijo ¿Entramos?

-Lo...que tu...digas Motoko-chan.- dijo Kei mecanimente ya que su conciencia se perdio en la hermosa mirada que la kendoista le estaba dando.

Una vez dentro del vagon Motoko se pego a una de las paredes del vagon del metro y Kei la protegio completamente con su cuerpo. Entonces las puertas se cerraron y el metro comenzo a avanzar.

Luego, como de era de esperarse la belleza y el vestido de Motoko impacto a todos los varones que iban dentro del metro y sus miradas se fijaron en aquel hermoso y deseable cuerpo. Motoko, por su puesto se dio cuenta de eso y susurrándole al oido le dijo a Kei.

-Por eso es que pienso que todos los hombres son unos pervertidos yo...Siento que esos sujetos me desvisten con la mirada, Este...Bueno todos los hombres... excepto uno que conozco.- Y entonces con su mano derecha abrazo a Kei por su cintura. Kei como era de suponer se cimbro de pies a cabeza ante el abrazo de su amada y le dijo:

-Muchas gracias por confiar en mi Motoko chan...Y bueno, respecto a las miradas que te estan dando esos sujetos...Yo...Honestamente no los culpo.

-¿Qué a que te refieres?

-Motoko-chan, por si no lo sabes, tu eres una mujer sumamente hermosa y con ese vestido tu belleza se engrandece mucho mas...Por Dios Motoko...Pareces un hermoso angel bajado del cielo...Y por favor...No te ofendas, yo solo digo lo que mi corazon siente...Errrrr...Quiero decir ve en ti.

-¡Oh! Gracias Kei yo...-Y sin decir mas abrazo a su amigo por la cintura con ambas manos y recargo su cabeza en cuello. El sintio que se moria de felicidad y de reojo vio como los hombres lo vieron con odio y envidia y emitieron un gemido de frustacion al ver a semejante mujer en sus brazos.

Finalmente el Metro llego a la estacion indicada y ambos muy a su pesar rompieron su abrazo y salieron tomados de las manos. Mientras abandonaban la estacion Motoko nuevamente sintio la miradas de los hombres cuando la veian pasar y comprendio que esas miradas eran de lujuria y deseo por ella, entonces le dijo a Keitaro.

-¿Kei?

-¿Eh? ¿Si Motoko-chan?

Entonces la kendoista abrazo a Kei por su cintura y le dijo:

-¿Puedo? Quiero que todos estos idiotas vean que estoy muy bien acompañada.

Kei casi se desmaya cuando sintio el abrazo de su amada y el cuerpo de ella pegado al de el y le dijo nerviosamente:

-¡Ah! Si...Si Motoko-chan...Este...¿Y yo…………Puedo?-Le dijo timidamente.

Ella entonces recargo su cabeza en el hombre de Kei y le dijo:

-Claro Kei...Digo, si tu quieres...Yo confio en ti.- Le dijo tranquilamente y haciendo a Kei muy feliz.

-Gra...Gracias Motoko-chan...Por...Confiar en mi.- Y con un enorme miedo Kei abrazo a su amada con su brazo temblando de la emocion y al sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella casi lloro de la alegria y felicidad que su corazon sentia en esos momentos. Claro que cuando sintio el abrazo, Motoko sintio el temblor en el brazo de Kei y entonces le dijo:

-¿Kei?

-¡Ah! ¡Si dime Motoko-chan!.- Dijo el muy nervioso y pensando que el abrazo que le daba a ella la habia molestado.

-No tiembles...No te voy a golpear recuerda...Eso ya quedo en el pasado.

--¡Oh!...Este...Gracias Motoko-chan.- Dijo y entonces el mas tranquilo relajo su cuerpo y asi, salieron de la estacion del metro y enfilaron después al cine tomados de la mano.

Finalmente ambos llegaron a un complejo de cines llamado "Cinepolis" y entonces Motoko se detuvo y le dijo a Keitaro:

-Kei...Yo...Bueno, voy a confesarte algo.-Le dijo en un tono serio.

-¿Si Motoko-chan? ¿Que pasa?-Le dijo el algo sorprendio.

-Yo...Prometeme que no te vas a burlar por lo que te voy a decir.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no Motoko-chan! Tu no sabes lo mucho que te quier...Errrrr! ¡Quiero decir lo mucho...Que te admiro y respeto! ¡Ja,ja,ja!- Le dijo muy nervioso, ella solo le dio una tierna sonrisa y entonces le dijo:

-Kei...Yo...!Yo nunca he entrado a un cine!- Le dijo y agacho la cabeza muy avergonzada.

Keitaro sintio como si un balde de agua fria le cayera en la cabeza ¡Y es que lo que Motoko le habia dicho era completamente lógico! Kei estaba ante una mujer la cual toda su vida la habia dedicado a los estudios y su disciplina del Kendo. Salir a este tipo de lugares estaba vedado para ella. Entonces el coloco una mano en el hombro de ella y calmadamente le dijo:

-Motoko-chan...Yo...No tienes por que avergonzarte, Bueno es que...De acuerdo a la vida que has llevado supongo que es normal que...Nunca hayas tenido tiempo para visitar estos lugares yo...Este para mi………Es un Honor poder llevarte a este lugar y si te gusta y...Bueno, si tu me lo permites...Yo podria invitarte las veces que tu quisieras a este lugar y muchos otros lugares diferentes como podria ser un museo, un paseo por el parque, quiza a otro parque de diversiones o...!No se! Tal vez a una...Discoteque.- Finalizo con el color tomate en su rostro y rascándose la nuca. Motoko por su parte estaba muy contenta por la que Keitaro le comento y entonces ella le dijo:

-¡Oh! Este...Muchas gracias Kei por comprenderme y este...!Claro que me gustara ir contigo a todos esos lugares que me dijiste! Pero...Hay una cosa que tambien quiero decirte.- Y nuevamente agacho la cabeza.

-¿Si Motoko?

-Kei yo...Yo...

-¿Si?

-Yo….!Yo no se bailar!

-¡Ni yo tampoco Motoko-chan! ¡Pero...Pero...Podriamos aprender! ¿No crees?- Le dijo muy optimista.

-¡Si claro! ¡Claro que podremos!- Le dijo ella muy contenta y ambos se echaron a reir.

-Bueno ¿Entramos?- Dijo Kei. Motoko solo le sonrio y asintió con su cabeza y entonces tomados de las manos entraron al complejo de cines. Sin embargo...Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, dentro de una elegante limosina negra dos pares de ojos los observaban atentamente hasta que los muchachos desaparecieron de su vista. Entonces una de esas personas tomo un telefono celular y marco.

-Su excelencia ya localizamos al Sr. Urashima y a la Srta. Aoyoma, acaban de entrar al complejo de cines llamados "Cinepolis"...Si el transmisor que Ud. inserto en el tacon del zapato de Urashima funciona perfectamente, aun cuando iban en el metro pudimos rastrear la señal sin ningun problema...Si claro, el mini-radar portátil que usted nos dio funciona perfectamente...Si, si entiendo perfectamente, no les quitaremos los ojos de encima y los estaremos cuidando todo el tiempo...Si no se preocupe, con mi vida le respondo por la seguridad de esos muchachos, adios.

La comunicación se corto y entonces la persona que hablo le dijo a su acompañante:

-Nuestra ama y señora quiere que cuidemos a esos jovencitos y lo estemos vigilando muy de cerca.

-Asi que ese es el famoso Keitaro Urashima...El amor de nuestra señora.- Le dijo la persona que conducia la flamante limosina.

-Si, asi es. No es la octava maravilla del mundo, pero si mi señora se enamoro de el...Algo debe de tener en especial. Recuerda...El es el que le va a donar su "Escencia" a ella- Dijo mientras se colocaba unos lentes negros.

-Oye Aika, pero antes corrígeme una cosa...Nuestra señora ¿Tambien esta enamorada de esa jovencita?

-Si Zulema...Al parecer nuestra Ama es ...Bisexual.

-Bueno, si los vemos bien ambos son muy guapos...!En fin! A trabajar se ha dicho-Dijo ella y tambien se coloco unos lentes negros.- Y ambas salieron del vehículo y se dirijieron al complejo de cines.

Finalmente podemos ver que Aika y Zulema son dos de las guardaespaldas personales de Sue. Las mujeres vestidas al estilo de la película de Will Smith "Hombres de negro". Recuerden que ellas aparecen en Love Hina No. 13 Capitulo 11 "God save Kingtaro" Editorial Tokio pop. Aika es la mujer morena de pelo negro, ondulado y largo mientras que Zulema es la de pelo corto y rubio.

Mientras de regreso con nuestra pareja favorita Kei y Motoko caminaban tomados de la mano por las diferentes salas de cine.

-Okey aquí es sala "C" vamos a comprar los boletos Motoko.

-Si Kei.- Y en ese momento Motoko volteo y vio como las puertas de sala "A" se abrian y la gente salia, entre ellos a varias parejas de novios. Lo que le extraño es que vio salir a varias jovencitas temblando de miedo y abrazadas fuertemente a sus novios, mientras que ellos los abrazaban amorosamente y trataban de consolarlas. Motoko dio un suspiro romántico y su mente se visualizo a si misma saliendo abrazada de Keitaro. Claro que ante semejante pensamiento ella se sonrojo, entonces ella levanto la vista y vio el tiulo de la película que estaban exhibiendo ahí. "MASACRE EN TEXAS" fue lo que leyo y entonces penso:

_-Mmmmmm...¿De que tratara esa película?_- Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gemido de frustacion de su acompañante:

-¡Ayyy No puede ser! ¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte!- Dijo un frustado Keitaro.

-Kei ¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto Motoko preocupada.

-Mira.- Le dijo muy triste el apuntado a la taquilla. Ella vio un letrero en la ventanilla que decia: "Localidades para la película Los 7 samurais de Akira Kurosawa Agotadas"

-Perdoname Motoko-chan no pense que esto fuera a suceder.- Le dijo muy triste Keitaro.

-¡Oh Kei no te preocupes! Ninguno de los dos pensamos que esto pasaria...Finalmente no fue tu culpa.- Le dijo ella tratando de animarlo.

-Pero yo deseaba que vieramos la película estoy seguro que te iba a gustar.- Le dijo muy desilusionado y rascándose la nuca.

Entonces una idea se le ocurrio a Motoko y le dijo:

-Oye...Esa película ¿De que trata?- Le dijo señalándole la sala "A"

Kei vio el titulo y le dijo:

-¡Ah! Bueno...Se trata de una película de terror y por lo que he leido se basa en un hecho real.

-¿Ah si? Explícamelo.- Le dijo ella con mucho interes.

-Veras por el año de 1970 en los Estados Unidos existio un asesino que mataba a sus victimas usando una sierra electrica. Mato a 6 jovenes que iban de paseo y al parecer...Nunca pudieron atraparlo.

-Mmmmm...Se ve interesante...Bueno ¿Qué te parece si vemos esa película?

-¡Oh! ¿Te gustaria? Recuerda que te dije que es una película de terror.

-¿Qué insinuas Keitaro? ¿Crees que esa película me de miedo? ¡Recuerda quien soy yo! –Le dijo muy seria y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y adoptando una pose muy segura de si misma.

Kei sonrio mentalmente cuando recordo los eventos que ocurrieron con Motoko cuando casi ella se muere del susto en la montaña rusa y en la casa del espanto, cuando fueron al parque de diversiones, sin embargo inteligentemente evito recordárselos y le dijo:

-Si Motoko-chan, disculpame. De acuerdo entremos, pero con una condicion ¿Si?

-Okey, dime.

-Prometeme que después vendremos juntos a ver la película de los samuráis ¿Ok?

Ella le dio una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Claro Kei...Cuando tu quieras. Este...Solo aclarame una cosa acerca de esa película

-¿Si? ¿Qué es?

-En esta película...¿No aparece ninguna tortuga con una sierra electrica matando gente?

Kei tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada y le dijo tranquilamente:

-No Motoko-chan, te lo juro que no.- Le dijo pero por dentro estaba muerto de la risa.

-Bueno, si es asi, entremos a ver esa película- Dijo ella y dando un suspiro de alivio.-Y asi muy contentos entraron a la sala de cine. Ya adentro Kei le dijo:

-Motoko chan...¿Qué tal unas palomitas (Rosetas de Maiz) y un refresco para ver la película?

-¿Refresco y rosetas de maiz?-Dijo no muy convencida.

-Si Motoko, mira, se que los alimentos chatarra no van en tu dieta alimenticia, pero...Una vez al año no te van a producir ningun problema ¿Si?- Le dijo dándole una mirada de suplica que le derritio el corazon a la kendo girl.

-Okey Kei, tu ganas.- Le dijo resignada la Samurai.

-Gacias Motoko-chan...Ya veras que te van a gustar.- Y muy contento Kei fue los alimentos. La felicidad de Kei alegraba el corazon de ella

_-¿Cómo puedo negarme ante esa tierna mirada?-_ Se decia a si misma la hermosa Samurai.

-Finalmente Kei le entrego las rosetas y el refresco y ambos entraron a la sala de cine.

Mientras afuera del cine dos hermosas mujeres altas y vestidas de traje negro caminaban por las salas de cine.

-De acuerdo a los informes de nuestra Ama ellos vinieron a ver la película de "Los 7 samurais"...!¿Qué! ¡Pero si aquí dice que las localidades estan agotadas! ¿A dónde fueron?- Dijo algo nerviosa la mujer.

-Tranquila Aika, mira de acuerdo al mini-radar ellos entraron a esta sala.

-¡Ah excelente! Bueno, entremos.

-¡Ay mama! ¡Aika, mira! ¡Es una película de terror!-Le dijo muy aterrorizada Zulema.

Aika se la quedo viendo muy fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-Zulema, por el amor de Dios...!¿No me digas que a tu edad te dan miedo las películas de terror!

-¿Qué? ¡Bueno es normal tener miedo a esas películas! ¿No?

-Entonces...!¿Por que demonios has visto todas las películas Fredy Kruger, Viernes 13, Hawollen y las del Exorcista?¡- Le dijo muy molesta Aika.

-Bueno,si, son mis favoritas pero...!Tambien me producen miedo!-Le dijo timidamente y agachando la cabeza. Aika dio un suspiro de fastidio y entonces enojada tomo la mano de su amiga y entraron a la sala del cine. Una vez que compraron los boletos entraron a la sala y entonces Zulema desaparecio de la vista de Aika.

--¿Y ahora? ¿dónde demonios se metio esa muchacha?- Dijo muy molesta y buscando con la vista a su compañera.

-¡Aquí estoy Aika!- Dijo Zulema quien venia con un refresco y rosetas de maiz. Al verla su amiga dio un suspiro de fastidio y le dijo muy molesta.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que estamos en servicio?

Zulema solo le saco la lengua y se dirigio a la sala del cine, Aika solo miro al cielo y mejor siguió a su amiga. Ya adentro como la película aun no habia comenzado localizaron a nuestra pareja favorita y se sentaron a una prudente distancia de ellos.

Mientras Kei veia de reojo a su amiga comer alegremente las rosetas de maiz y tomando el refresco y no pudo evitar sonreir de felicidad al ver actuando a Motoko como cualquier adoslecente de su edad. Entonces la Kendo girl se dio cuenta que Kei la observaba, se sonrojo, dejo de comer y le dijo:

-Okey... lo admito... jamas en mi vida habia comido rosetas de maiz y aunque odie admitirlo...Me gustan mucho.-Dijo timidamente y agacho su cabeza. Kei le dio una gran sonrisa y le dijo:

-Gracias Motoko-chan por decirme eso...Tu nos abes lo feliz y contento que me haces.- Le dijo y tambien agacho la cabeza avergonzado. Motoko solo sonrio y le dijo:

-Oye...¿No quieres rosetas de maiz?

-¿Eh?...Este si claro.- Le dijo timidamente.

-Okey, este...Abre la boca.- Le dijo ella sonrojadonse. Kei se sorprendio por lo que le dijo y entonces abrio su boca, entonces la Kendoista cuidadosamente empezo a darle en la boca con su temblorosa mano. Kei por suparte al ir masticado las rosetas sentio que era el alimento mas maravilloso que habia probado en su vida y sentia que estaba en el paraíso. Finalmente la samurai le dijo:

-Listo Kei...¿Te gustaron?

Kei, quien aun estaba perdido en su mundo de fantasias le dijo sin pensarlo:

-Si Motoko...Me gustas mucho.

Motoko al escuchar eso se sonrojo a la quinta potencia y Kei hizo lo mismo cuando comprendio lo que dijo y muerto de miedo le dijo:

-¡ERRRR...!Quiero decir, que si, si me gustaron mucho! ¡Ja, ja, ja! .-Y se rio nerviosamente. Motoko solo le dio una timida sonrisa y le dijo:

-Este...¿Refresco?.-Kei asintió con la cabeza le coloco timidamente el vaso en su boca y el muy feliz de la vida absorbio lentamente el liquido.

_-¡Dios Mio! Por favor...!Que esto no sea un sueño!.-_ Penso Kei mientras saboreaba el liquido que su amada le ofrecia y ademas...El recordaba que el vaso habia sido tocado por los labios de su amada y haciendo que el refresco le pareciera aun mas sabroso. Motoko tambien penso eso y ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo:

_-¿No sera esto...Un beso indirecto?_

Finalmente Kei termino de tomar el liquido dijo:

-Gracias Motoko-chan... Es...Estuvo muy sabroso.- Le dijo timidamente y dándole esa mirada que desarmaba por completo a Motoko y ella entonces, perdida en esa mirada le dijo:

-Me alegra que yo te guste Kei...!Errrrrrr...Quiero decir que me alegra que te hayan gustado las rosetas y el refresco!...!Ja, ja,ja!- Le dijo muy sonrojada y agachando la cabeza, Kei hizo lo mismo. Eso por supuesto no paso desapercibido por Zulema, quien diertida observaba la escena.

-¡Ay Aika! ¿No te parece taaan romántico?- Le dijo Zulema

-Mmmmmm...Fue lo unico que salio de la boca de su compañera mientras hacia anotaciones en una pequeña libreta.

Mientras tanto Kei armándose de valor le dijo a su acompañante.

-Este...Oye Motoko...Yo...En serio gracias por aceptar mi invitación yo...No sabes lo contento que estoy.- Dijo con voz temblorosa. Motoko sin pensarlo tomo la mano de el y le dijo:

-Yo...Pues ya somos dos Kei...Yo...Tambien estoy contenta de...Estar contigo. Finalmente no dijeron nada y ambos aumentaron la presion en sus manos.

-Motoko-chan...Yo quisiera decirte que...Bueno- Dijo Kei sumamente nervioso.

-¿Siiiiiiiiii?-Le contesto, esperando la tan ansiada pregunta.

-Yo...Bueno...Yo...Tu me...-Y en ese momento la luz se apago y la película comenzo. Motoko no pudo evitar dar un gemido de frustacion y estampo su cabeza en el hombro de Kei y asustando al muchacho.

-¡Motoko! ¿Te sientes bien?-Le dijo muy preocupada.

-Si kei no paso nada ¡Je,je! ¡Mira ya empezo la película!.- Le dijo muy nerviosa.

-Si...Tienes razon. – Y asi, ambos empezaron a ver la película.

Y asi, la película comenzo, después de un rato Kei de reojo vio como su amiga estaba completamente concentrada viendo la película, una indicación clara de que la película le estaba gustando. El suspiro aliviado y siguo viendo la película. Finalmente como era de esperarse en el momento que menos se lo esperaban los espectadores el asesino salio de la nada y mato con su sierra electrica a su primera victima y llenando de sangre la pantalla.

-¡!AAAHHHHHHHH! –Fue el enorme grito que pegaron dos personas en la sala y el clásico ¡SHHHHHHHH! de todos los espectadores se dejo escuchar.

Una de las personas que grito tenia sepultada su cabeza en el rostro de su acompañante al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo que esa persona se sintiera el ser mas feliz del mundo.

-Mo...Motoko-chan...Tranqui...la...Solo...Solo es una peli...Cula.- Le dijo Kei temblando al sentir el calido cuerpo de su amada.

-¡Ay Kei! Perdoname...Pero creo que esta ...Película si me va a...Dar miedo!

-Shhhhh...Tranquila no pasa...Nada...Yo...Estoy contigo...¿Si?.- Y entonces el decidio hacer un audaz movimiento y...Abrazo a su amada. Motoko al sentir el abrazo relajo su cuerpo y disminuyo la presion de su abrazo sobre Kei y ahora ese abrazo fue calido y suave. Kei por su parte no podia creerlo...!Ella habia aceptado su abrazo! Y entonces...Si poder evitarlo una lagrima de felicidad salio de uno de sus ojos. Entonces el recargo su cabeza en el cabello de su amada y cerro los ojos...Y olvidándose por completo de la película. Motoko por su parte habia hecho lo mismo y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al sentir el cuerpo de Kei pegado al suyo.

¿Y la película? Bueno, como ustedes comprenderan, esta, quedo en el olvido para ellos. La mente de Kei solo tenia espacio para pensar en Motoko y viceversa. Y sin pensarlo ambos aumentaron la presion de sus abrazos.

Mientras, asientos mas arriba la segunda causante del grito abrazaba fuertemente a su acompañante y tenia su cara sepultada en el hermoso busto de ella.

-¡Zulema por el amor de Dios tranquilizate! ¡Es solamente una estupida película!.- Le decia Aika y tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por quitarse el abrazo de su compañera.

-¡Pe...Pero tengo miedo! ¡Ese...Ese sujeto esta loco! ¡Mira como hizo pedazos a ese pobre muchacho!- Le dijo y nuevamente sepulto su cabeza en los senos de Aika.

-¡Shhhhhh!- Se escucho el chiteo de algunas personas.

-¡Oh! Errrrr...Perdon.-Dijo avlgo avergonzada Aika.

La hermosa Mujer dio un suspiro de resignación, permitio que su amiga la abrazara y penso:

_-¡Ay Dios Mio! ¡No puede ser! Zulema es una mujer artemarcialista que podria matar fácilmente a un hombre en 10 segundos ¡Y esta muerta de miedo por una estupida película de terror!_

Y asi, de esta manera por casi dos horas la película continuo con escenas sangrientas, gritos de angustia y asesinatos al por mayor y teniendo a los espectadores al borde del terror, pero...Para cierta parejita eso no parecia importarles, ellos mentalmente no se encontraban en la sala de cine, solamente con los ojos cerrados y con una gra sonrisa en sus labios y estaban concetrados en el abrazo que tenian uno del otro y deseando que la película nunca se acabara para poder seguir abrazandose. Mientras, asientos mas arriba una mujer abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga y viendo muerta de miedo la película, mientras que su acompañante veia ya resignada, la película tranquilamente sin el menor signo de miedo y comiéndose las rosetas de maiz y el refresco de su amiga.

Rato después Kei y Motoko seguían abrazos y disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos y asi siguieron y siguieron y siguieron, completamente desconectados del mundo exterior hasta que...Una voz los saco del mundo de fantasias e ilusiones que estaban viviendo.

-Disculpen jovencitos pero...La película hace rato que se termino y uds. Tienen que abandonar la sala.-- Kei y Motoko inmediatamente abrieon los ojos muy espantados y vieron a un simpatico viejecito de aproximadamente 70 años vestido con un uniforme de seguridad. Motoko y Kei se vieron uno al otro y en su intima situación y notaron algo mas....!Eran las dos unicas personas que estaban en la sala!

-¡!AAAHHHH!.-Fue el grito que ambos pegaron e inmediatamente se separaron.

-¡Disculpenos señor! ¡Este lo que paso fue que...! ¡Queremos decir que...!No nos dimos cuenta y este...!- Dijeron Kei y Motoko al mismo tiempo y completamente avergonzados.

El vigilante solo los observaba y se divertia con la desesperación de ambos muchachos, hasta que les dijo:

-Ya, tranquilos jovencitos...Miren entiendo perfectamente lo que les paso...Uds. no son la primera ni la ultima pareja que vere en esta situación. Finalmente el ambiente del cine es un lugar fabuloso para los enamorados ¿Verdad?.- Les dijo dándoles una sonrisa y haciendoles un guiño. Kei y Motoko solo agacharon la cabeza completamente avergonzados y sonrojados.

-Bueno muchachos, creo que es mejor que se vayan.- Les dijo el vigilante

-Si señor y disculpenos de nuevo.- Dijo Kei y tanto el como Motoko le hicieron la clásica reverencia nipona y se marcharon del lugar muy avergonzados. Pero antes de salir Motoko tomo a Kei por su mano y eso les devolvió la confianza a ambos muchachos y se vieron a los ojos y solamente sonrieron. Eran en ese momento las 6:00 PM. Al salir del complejo de cines Kei le dijo a Motoko.

-Este...Motoko chan...Aun es temprano yo...¿Aceptarias un paseo por un parque que esta cerca de aquí?

-¿Un parque?...Si Kei, claro, vamos no, no hay prisa.- Dijo nerviosamente ella. Y asi, tomados de la mano se fueron a dicho lugar.

Mientras en la limosina negra dos mujeres seguían con la vista a los jóvenes.

-Mira Aika, ya salieron.

-¡Vaya hasta que aparecieron! ¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto en salir?

Su compañera dio un gemido de frustacion y le dijo:

-¡Ay Aika! Se ve que no tienes nada de romántica...¿Qué no te fijaste como estaban abrazados? ¡Te apuesto que ni se dieron cuenta cuando acabo la película! ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Termino riéndose a pierna suelta Zulema. Aika no le contesto y le dijo con tono seco y autoritario:

-Arranca el auto y siguelos ¿Ok?.- Zulema asi lo hizo y comenzaron a seguir a nuestros tortolos favoritos.

Continuara...

Hola de nuevo! Espero como siempre que la historia les este gustando.

¿Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias hacia la historia? Los reviews se agradecen o pueden comuicarse despide Solaris3000

Proximo capitulo: Un romántico paseo por lancha solo confirma el gran amor que se sienten Kei y Motoko. Sue y sus guardaespaldas seguiran de mironas...Errrrrr...!Quiero decir!...seguiran vigilando muy de cerca nuestra pareja favorita.


	17. Gracias por aceptarme 5ta parte

Gracias por aceptarme en tu corazón.

5ta. Parte

Kei y Motoko seguían caminando tomados de las manos y en silencio, aun algo apenados por los eventos ocurridos en la sala del cine y entonces otra pareja paso junto a ellos comentado acerca de la película, entonces Motoko recordo algo importante y le dijo a Kei:

-Oye Kei...

-¿Si Motoko-chan?

-Este………¿En que termino la pelicula?…...¿Atraparon al asesino?...Es que yo...Cerre los ojos durante la película.- Le dijo muy avergonzada.

Kei sintio como si un balde de agua fria le hubiera caido en la cabeza pero...¿Cómo decirle a Motoko que a el se olvido por completo de la película? ¿Cómo decirle que el solo estuvo disfrutando el abrazo que le estaba dando a ella? Y entonces muy avergonzado le dijo:

-Yo...Este...disculpame Motoko-chan, pero...A mi me dio miedo la película y tambien cerre mis ojos.-Dijo muy apenado. Motoko no le contesto y simplemente los dos se quedaron callados. Ambos sabian perfectamente que el estar abrazados les produjo una enorme sensación de felicidad y por eso mandaron al diablo a la película. Sin embargo por temor, ellos no se iban a decir la verdad. Pero, para tranquilidad de ambos, llegaron al parque y entonces Kei le dijo:

-¡Mira Motoko-chan aquí es!- Le dijo muy ansioso Kei.

Motoko al ver el parque se quedo muy asombrada y le dijo:

-¡Gua! ¡Kei, es bellísimo!...Caray no sabia que en pleana area céntrica hubiera un hermoso parque.

El lugar era un area de aproximadamente medio kilometro cubierta de areas verdes y arboles y en medio se encontraba un hermoso lago en el cual se podia pasear rentando pequeños botes y en la parte posterior del lugar se encontraba una pequeña lomita la cual tenia en la punta un hermoso arbol de cerezo y en el cual podia verse una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Este pequeño paraíso se encontraba rodeado por los edificios de la zona céntrica.

-Si Motoko es un lugar muy tranquilo y relajante...Yo lo descubri por accidente cuando venia caminando por aquí, cuando un dia sali temprano de la escuela y quise venir por este lugar por el cual casi nunca paso.

-Si tienes razon, yo...Jamas habia venido por estos centros comerciales, bueno la verdad es que pues...Nunca habia tenido algun motivo para venir por estos lugares.- Le dijo algo triste.

-Si tu me dieras una oportunidad...Yo podria invitarte...Digo cuando tu pudieras.- Le dijo timidamente Kei y se rasco la nuca algo nervioso y mirando al suelo. Motoko solo dio una gran sonrisa y le dijo:

-Muchas gracias Kei, tu...Ya sabes que...Con gusto aceptare todas tus invitaciones a salir.- Le dijo y sonrojándose un poco.

-Muchas gracias Motoko-chan...Este...¿Qué tal un helado?- Le dijo señalándole un puesto de venta y dándole la tierna mirada.

-Si, claro...Pero que sea de vainilla ¿Ok?

-¡Tu deseos son ordenes!- Y mas rapido que inmediatamente Kei fue a comprarlo.

Motoko solo lo siguió con la mirada y entonces su vista se enfoco en el hermoso lago

_-¡Cuanta paz y tranquilidad se podia respirar en este lugar, Caray hasta podria venir hacer aquí, sesiones de_ _Katas_.--Penso ella y entonces no pudo dar un suspiro cuando vio en los pequeños botes a las parejas de novios paseando alegremente. En ese momento Kei llego con dos helados.El le entrego a Motoko el helado y ambos empezaron a caminar alegremente por el parque. Durante un buen no habia necesidad de palabras con sus miradas se decian todo y al cuando se veian a los ojos no podian evitar sonrojarse y agachar timidamente sus cabezas, entonces sin decir mas ambos comenzaban a reirse. Finalmente Kei decidio romper el silencio y timidamente le dijo a su acompañante:

-Este……¿Qué tal el helado Motoko-chan?

-¡Oh! Este……Esta sabroso Kei……..Aunque odie admitirlo……..Creo que de vez en cuando voy a seguirlo probando…….!Pero no le vayas a decir esto a nadie! ¿Si?

-Claro Motoko-chan…….Tu sabes que todo lo que me digas es confidencial para mi.

-Estonces que sea nuestro secreto ¿Si?

-Lo que tu digas.- Y entonces como impulsados por una fuerza invisible ambos se tomaron de la mano y sin decir mas siguieron caminando pero no para disfrutar del paisaje, sino para sentir la calida caricia en sus manos. Finalmente el helado desaparecio de sus manos y entonces Kei le dijo a la mujer de sus sueños:

-Motoko chan………

-¿Si?

-¿Qué tal…….Errrr…..Un paseo en el lago con una lancha?

-¡Oh! ¡Este si claro Kei! ¡Lo que tu digas! Errr…..!Quiero decir que, este!...!Ja, ja,ja!.- Termino riendose la Kendoista evidentemente nerviosa por la petición de Kei.

-Bueno, entonces vamos.- Le dijo dandole una tierna sonrisa y ella se dejo guiar por su acompañante.

Al llegar al lago Kei fue a la taquilla y compro los boletos para rentar la lancha y cuando regreso con Motoko la noto algo nerviosa.

-¿Ocurre algo Motoko-chan?.- Le pregunto algo preocupado.

-Bueno……..Este yo..-Le dijo ella y moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos.

-¿Si?

-Yo………Este…….Kei, no te vayas a reir ¿Si?

-Claro que no Motoko-chan, tu sabes que yo jamas haria eso.- Le dijo Kei muy serio.

-Bueno……Es que nunca me he subido a una lancha y……..¿No es peligroso?.- Le dijo sumamente nerviosa.

Claro que Kei tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no soltar una carcajada y contada calma le dijo a Motoko.

-No Motoko-chan, tranquila, claro que no hay riesgo de que algo nos pasara mientras no hagamos movimientos bruscos en la lancha no existe ningun problema.

-Bueno…….-Dijo ella no muy convencida

Ellos llegaron al pequeño muelle y Kei subio primero a la lancha y caballerosamente le ofrecio su mano a su acompañante. Ella entonces timidamente se acerco a el y con su mano temblorosa tomo la mano de su amigo y entonces……………Kei tuvo ante sus ojos una hermosa vision que provoco que su corazon latiera a mil por hora. ¿Qué fue lo que Kei vio? Muy simple:

Cuando Kei estaba en la lancha su cabeza quedo a la altura de las piernas de Motoko y ella por lo nerviosa que estaba se acerco a Kei lentamente y poniendo toda su falda a la vista de Kei y……..¿Recuerdan lo que le pasa a la falda de Motoko cuando recibe la luz de lleno? ¡Y claro! ¡Kei vio la vision mas hermosa que jamas penso que podria ver!

Y asi, ante los ojos atonitos del muchacho la falda de Motoko le mostro en toda su plenitud los hermosos muslos de ella. ¿Y que puedo decirles? Kei contemplo con lujo de detalle unos muslos grandes, carnosos y completamente deseables. Unos muslos que parecian invitarlos a ser tocados, acariciados y a ser saboreados por la lengua de el. Y sin poder evitarlo recordo las sabias palabras de Tsuroko cuando ella le dijo que un cuerpo de una atleta como Motoko podria superar con el tiempo el cuerpo de Naru. Sin embargo el ya estaba seguro de algo: Los muslos de Naru no podian compararse de ninguna manera ante la perfeccion de los muslos de Motoko. Ella….Ella poseia los muslos de una Diosa Griega……De Venus, de Athena, de Afrodita……!Era un sacrilegio querer comparar el cuerpo de Naru con el de Motoko! Y para rematar, cuando el levanto un poco mas la vista casi le da un ataque cardiaco cuando pudo contemplar…….. ¡La Pantaleta que ella tenia puesta! Kei pudo observar sin ningun problema esa diminuta prenda que apenas cubria la parte mas intima del cuerpo de Motoko. Recuerden que la pantaleta de ella era de tipo bikini y por ende dejaba al descubierto toda la parte superior de los muslos de ella y cubriendo minimamente la entrepierna de su amada. Y claro esa imagen queda grabada en el cerebro del pobre muchacho el cual hacia un esfuerzo titanico por conservar la calma, pero sintiendo que su corazon iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Kei sujetame por favor que……Que voy a bajar a la lancha.- Le dijo una voz algo nerviosa que lo saco del mundo de fantasias sexuales en el cual estaba debido al maravilloso espectáculo que estaba observando.

-¿Eh? ¡Ahhhh! ¡Si Motoko-chan lo…..lo…lo que tu digas!- Le dijo el muy nervioso y temiendo que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba observando. Finalmente Motoko dando un pequeño brinquito aterrizo en la pequeña embarcación.

-¡Ay mama! ¡Se mueve mucho!- Dijo muy nerviosa la kendoista e inmediatamente puso sus manos en los hombrosde Kei para buscar un apoyo.

-Tranquila Motoko-chan……..Este, mira vamos a sentamonos y ya veras como deja de moverse.- Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla ( Y el tambien buscaba tranquilizarse después de lo que vio Ja,ja,ja!)

-Mmmm…..Okey- Y asi ambos se sentaron frente a frente y como dijo Kei, la embarcación dejo de moverse.

-¿Ves? Ya no se mueve.- Dijo Kei dandole una gran sonrisa. Motoko dio un enorme suspiro de alivio y dijo:

-Si Kei, tienes razon, disculpame por mi actitud pero……

-No hay problema Motoko-chan, recuerdo que yo tambien me puse muy nervioso cuando me subi por primera vez a una lancha y……!Hasta tuve mareos Ja,ja!.- Le dijo tratando de animar a su amiga. Ella solio le dio su linda sonrisa.

-Bueno……..¿Nos vamos?- Le dijo el.

-Si, Kei.- Y entonces Keitaro comenzo a remar. Y asi, mientras el remaba Motoko se dedico a contemplar el hermoso paisaje que el lago le ofrecia y disfrutando completamente el paseo. Kei se dio cuenta de eso y sonrio satisfecho de ver lo feliz y contento que estaba su amiga. Al ver la felicidad que emanaba el hermoso rostro de Motoko Kei pudo comprender que su corazon y sentimientos estaban domindos por la Kendoista y un luz de esperanza lo ilumino pensando en que ella aceptaria su proposicion de noviazgo. Entonces la voz de Motoko lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Gracias Kei por invitarme a este lugar!- Le dijo muy contenta la Kendoitsa.

-¡Me alegro que te gustara este lugar Motoko-chan!- Le dijo el con el mismo entusiasmo y ambos comenzaron a reirse. Entonces Kei siguió remando y Motoko siguió contemplando el maravilloso lugar. Entonces Kei comenzo a ver nuevamente el hermoso rostro de su amada y entonces inconscientemente agacho su vista y lo que vio casi le provoca un enorme fluido de sangre por su nariz……..!El estaba viendo los hermosos muslos desnudos de Motoko y la diminuta pantaleta que ella usaba y pudiendo ver que era de color rosa con franjas blancas! Y claro, como Motoko no estaba acostumbrado a usar faldas diminutas ella sin pensarlo no se cuido de cerrar bien sus piernas y si querer le ofrecio a Kei ese maravilloso espectáculo. Kei por su parte estaba al borde de la locura y no deseaba despegar su vista de esa hermosa vision pero su sentido comun domino su lujuria e inmediatamente volteo su rostro completamente sonrojado y se puso muy nervioso. Claro que, la alteracion de su Ki fue notada por los agudos sentidos de su acompañante y ella volteo a verlo y le dijo:

-Kei ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? ¡Caramba estas temblando mucho!- Le dijo muy preocupada Motoko.

-¡Mo…..Motoko-chan, Dis…..Disculpame!...!Te……Te….Juro que no vi nada!...!Creeme por favor!- Le dijo el sumamente nervioso y sin voltear a verla.

-¿No viste? ¡¿Qué cosa!-Le dijo ella si comprender lo que el queria decir.

-Tu……Tu fal….Da….Este….yo…..

-¿Mi falda? ¿A que te refie…….!AAAHHHHH!- Fue el grito que ella pego al comprender lo que kei le estaba intentando decir y mas se espanto cuando vio que tenia sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y mostrandole Todo a Kei e inmediatamente cerro sus piernas lo mas que pudo y uso sus manos para cubrirse sus partes intimas. Y entonces le dijo a Keitaro:

-¡Keitaro! ¡Tu no viste………¿Verdad?-Le dijo muy nerviosa y completamente sonrojada la Kendo girl.

-¡No…..No te lo juro Motoko-chan! ¡Por…..Por favor…….Creeme! ¡Yo….Yo Inmediatamente voltee mi cabeza!...!Por favor tienes que creerme! ¡Yo te jure que te…..Te iba a respetar! ¡Por favor no me pegues!- Le dijo Kei al borde de un ataque de nervios y temiendo que todo lo conseguido con ella se esfumara. Lo que el no se dio cuenta es que su desesperación espanto a Motoko e inmediatamente ella comprendio que Kei tenia miedo que ella lo odiara y que todo terminara entre ellos, esa desesperación de el por pederla la conmovio en todo su ser y entonces ella coloco una de sus manos en las temblorosas rodillas de el y con una voz suave y tranquila le dijo:

-Kei…….Por favor tranquilizate ¿Si? Mira no estoy enojada para nada contigo………Si tu me dijiste que no viste nada……..Te creo y te creo por que confio en ti……..Yo……Recuerda lo que te dije…….Que todo lo malo y cruel que pensaba de ti ya quedo en el pasado……Tu con hechos me has demostrado cuan equivocada esta respecto a ti. Y finalmente………Si tu……..Me llegaste a ver algo…….Yo no tengo que enojarme contigo, por que……..Bueno…..!Finalmente fue mi culpa por no cerrar mis piernas ja,ja,ja!- Termino riendose la Kendo girl y dejando con la boca abierta a un desconcertado Keitaro Urashima.

-Mo……Motoko…..Chan…….Yo…..Yo…….Gracias por creer en mi.- Fue todo lo que y sin poder evitarlo una solitaria lagrima salio de uno de sus ojos y haciendo que el corazon de Motoko se derritiera por completo cuando ella lo vio. Entonces ella le dijo:

-Kei…..¿Ya estas tranquilo?

-Si Motoko-chan yo……Este….

-No digas nada Kei…..Mira este paseo en lancha lo estoy disfrutando muchisimo y no me gustaria que se terminara por una tonteria que no tiene ninguna importancia ¿Me comprendes?

Kei solo se la miro y asintio con la cabeza. Entonces ella continuo habalndo.

-Kei quiero que continuemos en la lancha otro rato mas ¿Si?.- Le dijo dandole la sonrisa y la mirada que hacian que Kei se derritiera por Motoko.

-Si……Lo que…….tu digas Motoko….Chan.- Le dijo mecánicamente Kei, ya que su cerebro se encontraba dominado por la mirada de su amada.

-Bueno, pero……Yo me siento incomoda cubriendome las piernas…….Yo…….¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?- le dijo timidamente la muchacha.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro Motoko-chan no hay ningun problema!-Le dijo Kei muy emocionado ante la petición de su amiga y una onda de felicidad invadio su cuerpo al pensar que podria tener a su amada a un lado.

-Bueno, pero…….Cierra tus ojitos ¿Si? Que me voy a levantar y creo que se me va ver todo.- Le dijo completamente sonrojada.

-¡Si Motoko-chan lo que tu digas!-Le dijo el sumamente nervioso y entonces cerro sus ojos y volteo la cara. Ella se conmovio ante la reaccion de Kei y entonces se levanto y comenzo a caminar hacia Kei. Obviamente la embarcación comenzo a moverse y el panico comenzo a invadir a la Kendoista. Entonces rapidamente se acerco a Kei se sento bruscamente a su lado y haciendo que la embarcación bamboleara mas rapidamente.

-¡Ay mama! ¡Se mueve mucho!- Grito Motoko y sin pensarlo abrazo a Kei por la cintura con todas sus fuerzas y sepulto su rostro en el pecho del muchacho. Y claro, cuando Kei sintio el calido cuerpo de Motoko abrazandolo el inmediatamente abrio sus ojos y cuando vio la situación en la que se encontraba con su amada se sintio el mortal mas feliz del mundo. Y haciendo un gran esfuerzo le dijo:

-Mo…….Motoko-chan………Tran……Tranquilizate por favor…….Ya paso todo………Mira, la embarcación ya se comenzo a ……..Detener.- Le dijo y aspirando el olor del cabello de su amada. Entonces ella al escuchar eso se atrevio a abrir sus ojos lentamente y entonces dio un suspiro de alivio y dijo:

-Si Kei tienes razon ya se Detu……..- Ella no pudo continuar habalndo cuando se dio cuenta en la intima posición en que se encontraba con su amigo.

-¡Oh! ¡Este…..Perdon!- le dijo ella completamente sonrojada y bruscamente se separo de el, pero al hacer eso la embarcación comenzo a bambolearse nuevamente.

-¡AAhhhh! –fue el grito que ella pego e inmediatamente sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a Keitaro. E inundando de felicidad al casero de Hinata House.

-Mo….Motokito…….Este…….Si te separas lentamente de mi………La lancha no se va a…….Mover tan bruscamente.- Le dijo muy nervioso Kei y algo triste por pedirle a su amada que lo soltara.

-Mmmmm…….De acuerdo Kei.- Le dijo ella y se separo del muchacho pero con su brazo derecho siguió abrazando a Kei por la cintura. Kei por su parte estaba muy feliz de que Motoko lo siguiera abrazando por la cintura.

-¿Ya ves? No pasa nada……Estas embarcaciones son muy seguras. Le dijo Kei y dandole una sonrisa.

-Si……Tienes razon…….- Dijo ella observando con detalle la embarcación y dando un nuevo suspiro de alivio.

-Bueno……¿Continuamos con nuestro paseo?- Le dijo muy animado Kei.

-Si claro Kei.- Le dijo dandole una gran sonrisa.

Kei entonces tomo los remos y comenzo a moverlos. Motoko entonces comprendio que con su cuerpo dificultaba el brazo izquierdo de Kei para tomar el remo y le dijo:

-Kei ¿Te molesta mi cuerpo para tomar el remo?

-¿Qué? ¡No para nada Motoko-chan! Bueno…….Solo un poquito.

Motoko entonces pego mas su cuerpo al de Kei y le dijo:

-¿Asi esta bien?

-Si……!Oh!...Asi esta bien Motoko-chan.- Le dijo el al borde de la locura al sentir el cuerpo de su amada tan cerca del suyo y continuo remando.

Y asi, por un buen rato la pareja siguió disfrutando del paseo, nuevamente no hubo palabras con sus miradas se decian todo y la felicidad que reflejaban sus rostros era mas que suficiente para ambos. Las parejas que pasaban cerca de ellos en sus lanchas quedaban impactados ante la belleza de Motoko tanto hombres como mujeres no podian dejar de mirar un momento a la hermosa kendoista. Ellos miraban embobados y admirados las finas facciones de Motoko, mientras que ellas la miraban con envidia y con odio y cuando una de ellas se daba cuenta que su compañero tenia pegada su vista en Motoko un codazo en las costillas de ellos los hacia volver a la realidad. Esto por supuesto no paso desapercibido por Kei y Motoko.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a esos idiotas? ¿Qué tengo algo pintado en la cara o que?- Dijo muy molesta la Kendoista. Kei solo emitio una pequeña risa y dijo:

-No los culpo Motoko-chan...Tu belleza opaca a cualquiera de las muchachas que estan aquí...Y bueno a sus compañeros ni se diga.- Le dijo timidamente y agacho la cabeza.

El color tomate invadio las mejillas de Motoko y muy nerviosa le dijo:

-¡Oh! ¡Kei no me digas eso que me avergüenzas!-Le dijo ella y volteo su rostro. Kei al ver la reaccion de Motoko solo sonrio. Antes si el le hubiera dicho eso seguramente ya estaria volando rumbo a Osaka cortesía de "Aereolineas Kendo-girl" por el golpe que ella le hubiera dado por su atrevimiento y ahora ella timidamente se avergonzaba. Y con mas confianza le dijo:

-Por favor Motoko-chan no tienes por que avergonzarte...Bueno es que para mi es la verdad y después de ver como te miraban esos muchachos no me va extrañar que después tu...Tengas muchos pretendientes y admiradores.- Finalizo con un tono triste y agacho la cabeza y se rasco la nuca. Y claro, cuando la Kendoista escucho lo que le dijo Kei sintio que por enésima ocasión su corazon se derretia por el y entonces le dijo:

-Bueno...Pues para que estos zopencos comprendan que yo ya tengo Nov...!Errrr...Quiero decir para que comprendan que yo estoy bien acompañada! Ja, ja, ja! Yo...Yo...Este.- Le dijo nerviosamente y sonrojándose y rascándose la nuca.

-¿Si?.- Le dijo timidamente su acompañante.

Entonces Motoko abrazo con ambas manos abrazo a Kei por la cintura y le dio un ardiente beso en la mejilla y finalmente deposito su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Gra...Gracias Mo...Mo...Motoko-chan!- Dijo el casero de Hinanta House al borde de un ataque de locura y felicidad y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo temblo de la emocion y una solitaria lagrima escapo de sus ojos. Ella solo sonrio de oreja a oreja y su vista se enfoco en los hombres que la miraban y con gusto y satisfacción pudo ver como la decepcion y tristeza se reflejo en sus rostros y como por arte de magia dejaron de verla y enfocaron su atención en sus furiosas acompañantes. Entonces ella levanto su vista para ver el rostro de su acompañante el cual con su mano derecha se limpiaba sus lagrimas y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa. Entonces le dijo:

-Kei...No tiembles, que no muerdo.

-¡Oh! ¡Si...Si Motoko-chan! –Le dijo Kei muy emocionado y continuo remando.

Media hora después de un paseo de enseñueno para ambos Kei le dijo a la mujer que la tenia abrazada por su cintura y descansaba su cabeza en su hombro

-¿Motoko-chan?

-¿Si Kei?- Le dijo sin abrir sus ojos.

-¿Puedes ver la pequeña cima que hay al fondo del parque?

-¿Mmmmm? ¡Ah! Si ya la veo.- Le dijo mientras apretaba mas su cuerpo al de Kei y haciendo temblar de felicidad a su acompañante.

-Bu...Bueno, pues veras...Este...Si tu subes hasta ahí podras ver una maravillosa vista de la ciudad.

-¿En serio?- Le dijo ella ahora mirándolo a sus ojos y dándole una mirada llena de amor y ternura que casi hace que el pobre muchacho se desmayara.

-Si...Este,si y...Ademas ¿Sabes? Ahí tambien se encuentra un enorme arbol de flores de cerezo muy pero muy hermoso y que adorna de una maravillosa manera el paisaje.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan bonito es ese lugar?-Le dijo con mucho interes.

-Si...Este veras, es un lugar que me gusta...Por que se respira un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad...Yo...Este

-¿Si Kei?

-Veras te voy a contar un ...pequeño secreto.- Le dijo con un pequeño tono de tristeza en su Voz

-Las alarmas se activaron en Motoko cuando ella volvio a sentir que la tristeza embargaba a Kei y le dijo:

-Te escucho Kei y sabes perfectamente que lo me digas estara sellado en mis labios.- Y muy atenta comenzo a escucharlo:

-Gracias Motoko-chan, pues veras...Cuando por alguna u otra razon terminaba siendo rechazado por Naru ya sea por insultos o por agresiones físicas, o cuando sentia realmente que mi vida no tenia sentido por ser un perfecto fracasado, o tambien cuando me sentia muy triste, solo o desamparado yo...Yo siempre vengo a este lugar porque, porque...Por lo tranquilo y hermoso de este lugar puedo llenarme de optimismo y esperanza para poder pensar que siempre habra un mañana donde...Donde mi suerte pueda cambiar y poder no se...Quiza algun dia encontrar un motivo para pensar que mi vida pueda ser diferente y tener un mejor futuro en mi vida. Un futuro donde yo...Pueda encontrar a una persona que me pueda comprender y...Bueno...Hacerme feliz.. Yo este...A ese lugar lo llamo "La puerta del cielo", por que, bueno, lo considero el lugar mas cercano al paraíso y finalmente ahí puedo encontrar la paz y felicidad que a veces busco con ansiedad. Termino Kei agachando la cabeza y rascándose la nuca y pensando si habia hecho lo correcto al decirle eso a Motoko.

Mientras la Kendoista sentia que su corazon se hacia mil pedazos al poder sentir el dolor que kei sentia cuando le decia todo eso, y ademas, muy en su ser comprendia que ella era parte del dolor y la miseria que Kei tenia en su vida desde que llego a Hinata House. ¡Que cruel habia sido con el! ¡Ella sabia que era en parte responsable de la tristeza que embargaba a Keitaro! ¡Pero a su vez ahora mas que nunca odiaba a Naru, no...A Narusegawa! Y entonces penso:

_-¡Maldita mujer! ¡Si yo la sorprendo volviendo a agredir a Keitaro juro por Dios que ese bonito rostro que presume tener lo voy a hacer pedazos!_

-Perdoname por haberte dicho todo esto Motoko yo... Simplemente no pude evitar decírtelo.- Le dijo Kei y sacándola de sus pensamientos homicidas hacia Naru. Y en ese momento el odio que embargaba su ser se convirtió en bondad y aprecio por la persona que le hablo, y entonces ella levanto su cara y le dijo acariciando el rostro de Kei.

-Kei...

-¿Si Mo...Motoko-chan?- Le dijo algo soprendido por la carica de la kendoista.

-Me gustaria conocer mucho ese lugar tan maravilloso del que me has platicado...¿Me llevas?

-Si...Si...De hecho, bueno, este...Yo queria invitarte a ese lugar, je,je,je.- Dijo Kei avergonzado y riéndose nerviosamente. Y el continuo hablando.

-¿Y bueno, este...¿Sabes?

-¿Si?

-Yo quisiera en ese lugar lugar...!Oh Dios Mio!.-Dijo el preocupado.

-¿Si Kei?

-Bueno...Yo quisiera ahí...Este...Hacerte una pre...Pregunta

Al escuchar eso Motoko casi pega un brinco del susto al pensar si esa seria la pregunta que esperaba.

-U...Una pregunta...!Oh! ¿Es la pregunta que...Me ibas a hacer antes que...Sue te golpeara?-Dijo ella muy nerviosa y deseando con toda su alma que Kei dijera que "Si" a su pregunta.

-Si...Si Moto...Ko...Chan- Dijo Kei muy nervioso y ella por su parte tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar de alegria y solamente le dio una hermosa sonrisa a su amigo y le dijo con voz suave y sensual.

-Bueno...¿Y que esperamos?

-Si Motoko-chan.

Y entonces Kei comenzó a remar rumbo a la orilla y mientras su acompañante volvio a recargar su cabeza en su hombro y aumento ligeramente la presion en su abrazo. Kei se sintio que estaba en el paraíso, pero al mismo tiempo estaba nervioso al saber que por fin le haria la gran pregunta a su amada.

Mientras escondidos entre los troncos de algunos arboles dos parejes de ojos observaban con unos binoculares a la joven pareja en la lancha y llevaban esos audifonos militares para escuchar a gran distancia.

-¡Ayyy Aika pero que romántica escena! ¡Ya se le va a declarar a su amiga!- Dijo una de ellas y limpiando el ojo por el cual le escurrio una lagrima de felicidad.

-Mmmmmm...Fuel el tono monótono y sin emocion alguna que emitio su acompañante y siguió observando a la pareja con sus binoculares. Pero su seca respuesta molesto a su acompañante y penso:

_-Esta mujer no es nada romántica...¿Qué no tendra a alguien que la ame?_

Sin embargo ellas no eran las unicas que observaban y escuchaban a la Kei y Motoko. Escondida entre las copas de los arboles un conocido objeto misterioso vigilaba con sus ojos electrónicos a la joven pareja y con su mcrofono integrado escuchaba sin ningun problema a ellos y enviaba el audio y video a cierta residencia de mujeres localizada e el distrito de Hinata.

En sus habitaciones Kaolla Sue la niña genio y princesa y soberana del reino de Molow abrazaba una almohada y lloraba de felicidad.

_-Motoko ¡Snif! Como quisiera estar en tu lugar_- Pensaba mientras observaba la romántica escena.

Finalmente la lancha llego al pequeño muelle y el romántico paseo termino, sin embargo en el corazon de ambos sabian que nunca podrían olvidar este paseo. Entonces Motoko le dijo a Kei:

-Muchas gracias por el paseo Kei, fue algo tan maravilloso y bonito.- Y finalizo dándole otro tierno beso en al mejilla. Claro que Kei se puso color tomate y con una gran emocion le dijo:

-¡Que...Que bueno que te...Te gusto Motoko-chan, yo...Este, yo!

Ella entonces coloco sus dedos en sus labios callándolo y le dijo:

-¿Ves? Cosas como este sencillo pero agradable paseo en lancha son lo que mas aprecio, si yo hubiera salido con, bueno tu ya sabes quien... Seguramente me habria llevado a comer a un lujoso restaurante o tal vez me hubiera llevado a pasear a la playa en un lujoso yate, pero para mi, esos excesos de lujo y grandeza no me agradan en una persona, yo eso lo veo como algo superficial y materialista y te aseguro Kei, que este sencillo paseo por lancha vale mucho mas de lo que el me hubiera podido ofrecer. Recuerda lo que yo aprecio y busco en una persona es esto.- Y entonces ella coloco su mano en el corazon de Kei y le dijo.- Kei dudo honestamente que _El _ pueda superarte en esto. Gracias de nuevo por invitarme Kei.- Finalizo con la mejillas ruborizadas y dándole una gran sonrisa.

Kei por su parte no sabia que decirle, su mente aun no podia creer lo que ella le habia dicho y a duras penas pudo decir:

-Moto..Motoko-chan yo...Hay tantas cosas que yo quisiera decirte, pero...No puedo, yo...Gracias por todo lo que me dijiste, este dia nunca lo olvidare...!Gracias por aceptar mi amistad!. Finalmente ambos se miraron a los ojos y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos. Nuevamente las palabras salieron sobrando.

-¿Nos vamos a la lomita?.-Le dijo ella tomándolo del brazo.

-Si Motoko, lo que tu digas.- Y ambos comenzaron a caminar al citado lugar.

Mientras sin que se dieran cuenta que sus movimientos eran vigilados por tres pares de ojos. Dos de ellos eran humanos y ultimo era de origen electrónico.

Y asi, en la habitación de la creadora del objeto misterioso ella recibia una llamada por su telefono celular:

-¿Diga? ¡Ah Dr. Mendez! Esperaba su llamada- Dijo Sue sin despejar sus ojos del monitor para no perder ningun detalle de lo que hacian sus amores.

-¿Asi que ya tienen el equipo quirurgico? ¡Perfecto! Bueno, entonces si las cosas van de acuerdo a lo planeado un dia antes de la operación yo les aviso ¿De acuerdo?...Bueno...!Ah a propósito! Se me olvidaba preguntarle algo...¿Esta completamente seguro que la actividad sexual de mi amado Keitaro no se vera afectada? Lo que quiero saber es que si en el futuro el podra tener relaciones sexuales e hijos sin ningun problema...!Ah excelente! ¡No sabe que aliviada me siento!...Bueno, entonces me despido y espere mi llamada ¿Ok?...De acuerdo adios.

Kaolla Sue muy contenta guardo su telefono y adaptando nuevamente la pose de Ikari Gendo siguió observando el monitor de su computadora y con una enorme de sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro y penso:

_-Kei mi amor...No sabes lo felicidad que me vas a dar...No solo a Motoko y a su hermana...La felicidad de las tres te la vamos a deber a ti._- Y finalmente lagrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus lindos ojos.

Hola de nuevo a todos!

Espero que el argumento de la historia le este gustando.

Gracias a **Fernando Urashima** por su sugerencia. ¡!Claro que yo ansio poder escribir el momento en el que Kei disfrutara la pureza y castidad del cuerpo de Motoko! Pero como lo comente con anterioridad, los resultados que dara el demente plan que tiene Sue contra Kei seran devastadores y crueles para nuestro simpatico casero y el universo de Love hina ya no volvera a ser el mismo. Muchas cosas pasaran antes de que Kei y Motoko puedan consumar su amor. Espero no haberte decepcionado con mi respuesta **Fernanado.**

Proximo capitulo: ¡Kei hace la gran pregunta a su amada! ¿Cuál sera su respuesta?

Ya saben, Rewies son siempre bien agradecidos para seguir motivado(a) con este Fic.

Su amigo(a) Solaris3000

****


	18. Gracias por aceptarme 6ta Parte

Gracias por aceptarme en tu corazon.

6ta. Parte.

Mientras caminaban a la lomita Motoko se dio cuenta cuan alterado estaba ek Ki de Keitaro debido a los nervios que tenia el muchacho, entonces una idea llego a su mente y una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios. Entonces le dijo:

-Kei ¿Recuerdas cual fue el motivo de nuestra primera...Cita?

-Pues si Motoko-chan...Supongo que... Te refieres a las peticiones que me concediste ¿Verdad?- Le dijo algo inseguro.

-Asi es. Y...Supongo que recuerdas cuantas eran.

-Bu...Bueno eran tres ¿Si?

-Si, y de las cuales ya te concedi una.

-Bueno pues si...!Pe...Pero vamos Motoko-chan!...Este, eso ya que quedo el pasado para mi.

-Pero no para mi Sr. Urashima y por si se le olvido, aun tiene dos peticiones que le puedo conceder.- Le dijo en un tono muy serio.

-¿Qué! ¡Pero Motoko chan, yo no las necesito! ¡!Lo que tu me has dado es mas de lo que yo podria pedir!

Entonces Motoko se puso enfrente de el, puso su mano derecha en su hombro y la otra la coloco en la mejilla de el y dijo:

-Kei gracias por lo que me dijiste, pero...Recuerda que ante todo yo soy una samurai. Y mi estricto codigo no me permite olvidar eso tan fácilmente. Entonces te recuerdo: Tu aun tienes dos peticiones que me puedes pedir y yo...Te aseguro que lo me pidas lo hare sin recato o protesta laguna...Y cuando digoTODO me refiero A CUALQUIER COSA. ¿Me entendiste?

Kei sabia que era imposible querer discutir con esa mujer y resignado solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero ¿Sabes? Me sentiria muy triste si...Me pidieras hacer algo obseno o pervertido.-Le dijo ella dandole una suplicante mirada.

-¡¿Quee! ¡Pero Motoko-chan! ¡¿Como piensas eso! ¡Te juro que yo jamas hare algo tan bajo como eso! ¡Creeme, si tengo que usar esas peticiones lo hare de manera que tu te sientas orgullosa de lo que te pido! ¡Te doy mi palabra de honor!- Le dijo muy serio y nervioso su amigo. Motoko solo sonrio de oreja a oreja cuando escucho a Keitaro y entonces le dijo:

-Gracias Kei, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.- Y un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz de el lo hizo temblar nuevamente de felicidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Gra...Gracias Motoko-chan!.- Le dijo muy emocionado Kei, sin embargo inmediatamente su rostro de felicidad se convirtió en un rostro de angustia y desesperación lo cual, por supuesto, espanto a su amiga.

-¡Kei! ¿Qué te pasa?- Le dijo ella muy sorprendida.

-Mo...Motoko, yo...La verdad es que...!Tengo miedo!

-¿Miedo? ¡Pe...¿Pero miedo de que!

Entonces Kei puso sus manos suavemente en los hombros de ella y le dijo:

-¡Ay Motoko! ¡Tu...Tu no sabes la felicidad que le has dado a mi vida y a mi corazon cuando me ofreciste tu amistad! ¡Yo...Yo jamas pude pensar que tendría una muy buena amiga que me comprendiera y...Y me concediera algo de su valioso tiempo para ...Para darme un poco de felicidad a mi miserable vida!

Motoko al escuchar eso queria decirle a Kei que ella sentia exactamente lo mismo, que desde que el le ofrecio su amistad, para ella su vida habia cambiado por completo, pero, sus cuerdas vocales estaban completamente paralizadas de la emocion y solo pudo continuar escuchándolo.

-¿Me comprendes ahora Motoko? Yo...Dios Mio...Si la pregunta que te hare alla arriba no te agrada...!Tengo miedo que nuestra amistad se derrumble por completo!Yo no quiero perder todo lo que he conseguido contigo! ¡No quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por eso!– Termino diciéndole con una gran tristeza y una solitaria lagrima escapo de cada uno de sus ojos.

Motoko al sentir la desesperación que Kei tenia en su corazon por perderla no podia creerlo, ¡Ella lo que deseaba en el mundo era conservar su amistad! ¿Qué aun el no podia comprenderlo?. Entonces lo abrazo por la cintura y puso su rostro a centímetros del rostro de el y le dijo en un tono serio.

-Kei...¿Qué aun no comprendes que lo me has dicho es...Lo mismo que yo siento por ti? ¡Con tu amistad tambien cambiaste mi vida! ¿Por que piensas que...Esa pregunta nos puede afectar?

-Yo...Yo, Motoko-chan, Jurame por lo mas sagrado que tengas que vamos a seguir siendo amigos si...Rechazas mi propuesta que te hare alla.- Le dijo con mucha tristeza.

-Kei, dime...¿Es algo pervertido?

-¿Qué! ¡Claro que no!

-Entonces no hay ningun problema...Es mas me gustaria que con esa pregunta nuestra amistad...Mmmmm...Se "Reforzara" mas.- Le dijo dándole una tierna mirada.

-¡Ahhh! ¿En...En serio Mo...Motoko-chan?

-Si.

-Bue...Bueno...Este...¿Sabes?...Je,je,je!...Algo hay de eso en mi pregunta.- Dijo nerviosamente.

-¡Excelenete! Este ten por seguro que tu pregunta me va gustar.-Le dijo mientras con su sedosa mano acariciaba la mejilla de Kei.

-¡Gra...Gracias Motoko-chan!- Le dijo ahora muy animado Keitaro.

-Bueno...¿Nos vamos alla?

Kei asintió, Motoko lo abrazo por su brazo y mu felices y contentos enfilaron a su destino.

Al ir subiendo al monte por una pequeña escalera Motoko noto algo. Cerca de ahí estaba un pequeño bebedero y una idea cruzo por su mente la cual hizo que se pusiera color tomate. Y penso:

_-¡Ay mama! ¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando?_

Y entonces recordo las palabras de su hermana:

_-"Recuerda el refran hermanita, El que no enseña no vende"_

Motoko, trago saliva cuando recordo eso y penso:

_-¡Dios Mio! ¡Ayudame a que esto le guste a Kei y...Se anime a pedirme lo que quiero!_

Entonces le dijo a Keitaro.

-Este...¿Kei?

-¿Si Motoko-chan?

-Errr………Mira…..Ahi hay un bebedero……..¿Me permites este...tomar un poco de agua?

-Si...Si claro Motoko-chan...tomate tu tiempo.

-Gra...Gracias.- Le dijo ella nerviosamente, se acerco al bebedero y entonces...

Ella le dio la espalda a Kei, agacho su cabeza para tomar agua del bebedero pero al momento que se agacho, de una manera provocativa levanto sus caderas mostrándole en toda su plenitud sus hermosas nalgas a su amado. Y si a eso le agregamos que su falda se puso completamente trasparente al recibir la luz del atardecer, Kei contemplo sin ningun problema los enormes cachetes de sus nalgas que salian de la diminuta pantaleta que llevaba puesta. ¡Y la ingenua Motoko penso que solo le estaba mostrando el tamaño de su trasero! Y...Supongo que no es necesario describirles la reaccion que tuvo el cerebro de Kei cuando ante sus ojos se encontraba semejante vision. Y penso:

_-¡!AAAHHHHHH! ¡!VIRGEN SANTÍSIMA TEN MISERICORDIA DE MI! ¡!MOTOKOOOOOO! ¡!DIOS MIO AYUDAME POR FAVOR!_- Se grito mentalmente a si mismo, mientras su corazon latia a mil por hora y su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza y comenzo a sudar debido a la excitación que estaba teniendo después de contemplar semejante vision celestial. Y mientas... ¿Qué pensaba nuestra kendoista favorita en esos momentos?

_-¡Ay Dios Mio! ¡Me esta viendo! ¡Lo siento, siiiii! ¡Siento como me taladra con su mirada!_ – Y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Y asi, lentamente comenzo a beber el agua y dejando que Kei contemplara sin ningun problema el tamaño de su hermoso trasero. (Bueno, al menos eso pensaba, sin darse cuenta que le estaba enseñanado tambien la diminuta prenda intima que usaba y que a su vez, esa prenda le permitia enseñarle a Kei los desnudos cachetes de sus hermosas nalgas)

Finalmente ella dejo de beber y entonces ella, levanto su caderas y lentamente giro a ver a su amado. Y cuando lo vio ¡Se espanto por completo! ¡Y es que Kei estaba completamente paralizado, estaba temblando mucho, tenia la mirada perdida y estaba sudando mucho! ¡Y parecia que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar!

-¡Kie!.-Grito Motoko e inmediatamente corrio hacia el y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que se cayera y entonces penso:

_-¡Dios Mio! ¿Qué fue lo que le hice?_

-¡Kei, reacciona por favor! ¿Qué te paso!-Le grito ella

Por su parte Kei cuando sintio el calidez del cuerpo de su amada y escucho su voz reacciono y su cerebro se activo nuevamente regresando de su mundo de fantasias al cual habia sido mandado después de ver el impresionante trasero de su amada.

-¡Aahhh! ¡Mo...Motoko-chan, gra...Gracias! Yo...Ya me siento mejor, disculpame yo...

Ella entonces lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo a unas sillas de madera que se encontraban ahí y se sentaron.

-Descansa un momento y recupera tus energias.- Le dijo ella muy preocupada y abrazandolo con su brazo derecho.

-Mmmmm...Gracias Motoko-chan, ya me siento mejor.- Le dijo el.

-¡Ufffff! ¡Gracias a Dios! Me espantaste mucho Kei.- Le dijo ella y entonces recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el y tomo su mano. Y asi se quedaron por unos minutos sin decir nada. Hasta quela Kendoista hablo:

-Kei ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si Motoko-chan, yo...disculpame por haberte preocupado.

-Oye, este...¿Qué...Que te paso?.- Le dijo nerviosamente y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Kei se sonrojo a la quinta potencia pero...!Como demonios iba a decirle a su amada que casi le da un ataque al corazon al haber podido ver en plenitud sus hermosas nalgas!

-Yo...Yo, este...-Le dijo nerviosamente incapaz de encontrar una mentira que decirle. Ella parecio comprenderlo y le dijo:

-Errr...No es necesario que me lo digas Kei, este...Lo importante es que ya te sientes mejor ¿Verdad?

-Este, Si Motoko-chan. Ya me siento mejor.

Ella entonces lo abrazo por su brazo y le dijo muy contenta y dándole la mirada "Derrite corazones" y le dijo:

-Entonces...¿Nos vamos a tu ya sabes donde?

-Si Motoko-chan...Lo que tu digas.-Entonces el se levanto y le ofrecio su mano a Motoko, ella se ruborizo y acepto la invitación y con gran optimismo tomados de la mano alcanzaron la cima de la pequeña lomita. Cuando llegaron Motoko se quedo maravillada con el espectáculo.

-¡Aahhh! ¡Kei es muy hermoso! ¡Mira que maravillosa vista!- Le dijo muy contenta la kendoista mientras recorria el lugar. Kei por su parte sola la vei correr como si fuera una pequeña niña y muy satisfecho consigo mismo sonrio y solamente se dedico a comtemplar la belleza de su amada.

Mientas a una prudente distancia oculta entre los arboles una mujer con binoculares en mano, tenia una cínica sonrisa mientras observaba a la pareja y dijo:

-¡Vaya con esta jovencita! ¡Y tan santa que se veia! ¿Viste Zulema como le alboroto la hormana a ese pobre muchacho? ¡Vaya forma tan descarada de mostrarle el trasero!

-¡Si Aika y te juro que no puedo creerlo! Pero eso solo me lleva a una conclusión:

-¿Si? ¿Y cual es?- Le dijo con gran curiosidad su amiga.

-¡Que esa jovencita esta perdidamente enamorada de ese muchacho! ¡De seguro lo hizo para que ese muchacho supiera lo que ella le puede ofrecer! ¡Te apuesto lo que quieras a que junto a ese enorme arbol de cerezos se le va a declarar!

Aika solo esbozo una leve sonrisa sonrisa y le dijo volviendo a enfocar sus prismáticos en la pareja.

-Mmmmm...Si...Puede que tengas razon.

-¿Oye Aika?

-¿Si?

-¿Tu crees que si yo hago lo mismo cuando salga con un muchacho el tambien se enamore de mi?

-¿QUEEE?.- le diomuy furiosa Aika y ¡!ZOCKK! qie le acomoda un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza de su amiga.

-¡!AAYYY! ¡Me dolio! ¿Poe que me pegaste?

-¡Para que se te quiten esas pervertidas ideas que tienes en tu cabeza y te concentres en tu trabajo tarada!.- Le dijo muy furiosa su compañera. Zulema solo emitio un gemido de frustacion y enfoco sus prismáticos en nuestros amigos.

_-Pero pensándolo bien...Tu tienes unas bonitas nalgas Zulema.-_ Penso Aika mientras miraba de reojo el trasero de su amiga y el color tomate invadio sus mejillas.

Finalmente en las copas de los arboles el misterioso objeto enfocaba con sus ojos electrónicos a Kei y Motoko y enviaba sus imágenes via micro hondas a un conocido lugar.

Mientras en la habitacion de cierta niña Hindu en la residencia Hinata, Kaolla Sue esbozaba una cinica sonrisa y decia:

-¡Caramba Motoko! ¡Pero no te conocia esas mañas! ¡Como se ve que ya te urge tener en tus brazos a nuestro amado keitaro!.- Entonces ella dio un suspiro de resignación y penso:

_-Pero...¿Quién no quisiera estar en los brazos de Kei?Shinobu, Kitsune y yo dariamos lo que fuera. Naru...En verdad que estupida fuiste...el era completamente tuyo y por tu estupido orgullo lo perdiste.  En verdad como te voya compadecer cuando veas en brazos de QUIEN va estar Keitaro...Si es que algun dia tienes el valor de regresar._- Y sin mas, enfoco su vista en la pantalla y esperando con ansiedad el desenlace de lo que estaba viendo.

De regreso con Kei y Motoko, ella vei maravillada el hermoso atardecer y dijo:

-¡Es muy hermoso Kei, en verdad que este lugar parece lo mas cercano al cielo! ¡Y este enorme arbol de cerezo que hermoso es!- Le dijo dándole su angelical sonrisa.

-Que bueno que te gusto Motoko-chan.- Le dijo muy feliz.

Entonces lentamente la kendoista se acerco a Kei y le dijo:

-Bueno...Sr. urashima...Lo esucho.

-¿Eh?-dijo nerviosamente Keitaro y comenzo a temblar.

Ella entonces empezo a acariciar la cabellera de Kei y le dijo al pobre muchacho que estaba muerto de miedo.

-No te hagas el ingenuo amorci...!Errrrrr quiero decir Keitarito...¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Kei entonces cerro los ojos tomo un enorme suspiro y penso:

_-Dios Mio me encomiendo a ti...Por favor que ella me acepte en su corazon._- Entonces abrio sus ojos y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Mmmm...¿Este ...Srta. Aoyoma podriamos ...ir al arbol de los cerezos?-Le dijo Kei timidamente. Ella le dio una gran sonrisa y abrazandolo del brazo le dijo:

-Si Kei, pero prometeme que bajo lasombra de ese hermoso arbol me diras _esa_ pregunta ¿Si?

-Es lo ...que pienso ...hacer Motokito.-Le dijo aun con el temor en su voz.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al enorme arbol y se pusieron a un lado del tronco, mientras el enorme arbol dejaba caer hermosos petalos como si buscara hacer mas romántico el ambiente para los dos jóvenes enamorados. Y kei finalmente hablo:

-Motoko yo...

-¿Si?

-Bueno en realidad, son dos cosas las que tengo que decirte.

-Bueno...Te...Escucho.- Dijo la kendoista sumamente nerviosa.

-Primero que nada por enésima vez te voy a agradecer por haberme brindado tu amistad y confianza, tu no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho y hare hasta lo imposible para que te sientas orgullosa de mi y de nuestra amistad.

-El sentimiento es mutuo para mi Keitaro y tu lo sabes muy bien.- Le dijo ella ahora acariciando la mejilla de Kei.

Entonces Kei de su bolsillo saco una pequeña cajita con un pequeño liston rojo, Motoko al ver la caja sintio que el corazon le latia a mil por hora y Kei le dijo:

-Srta. Motoko Aoyoma por favor acepte ete modesto regalo de mi parte por la felicidad que le dio a mi corazon...Motoko-chan...Feliz cumpleaños.- Y entonces coloco la pequeña caja en las manos de la kendoista.

Si en ese momento alguien hubiera disparado una pistola a un lado del oido de Motoko, ella ni siquiera si habria dado cuenta. Las ultimas palabras de Kei le hicieron sentir como si un rayo le hubiera caido.

_-¡! MI CUMPLEAÑOS ¡! ¡!HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡!DIOS MIO ESTABA TAN EMOCIONADA POR MI CITA CON KEITAROQUE SE ME OLVIDO POR COMPLETOOOOOOOOOOOO! –_ Se grito a si misma y al borde de un ataque de felicidad. Ella entonces vio la pequeña cajita que tenia en sus manos y comenzo a temblar de la emocion y dijo:

-Kei...!Oh!...Te...Te……Acordaste de mi cumpleaños...Y yo...Yo...!Lo habia olvidado por completo!.- Le dijo sumamente nerviosa la Kendoista.

-Si Motoko-chan y de antemano te digo que yo le pedi a tu hermana y las muchachas que no te dijeran nada para que bueno...Yo queria ser el primero en decírtelo.- Le dijo agachando la cabeza y rascndose la nuca.

-¡Oh Kei! ¡Mu...Muchas gracias! ¡Yo...Yo!- Le dijo ella completamente feliz y contenta.

-¿Por qué no lo abres?.- Le dijo Kei.

-¿Eh? ¡Ahh! ¡Si, si! Este...Veamos.- Y con mucho cuidado con sus manos temblando de la emocion empezo a quitar el moñito y abrio la cajita.

Al ver el contenido sus ojos y su boca se abrieron enormemente. Sus ojos se deslumbraron ante el brillo de la pequeña esmeralda que radiaba de muchos colores.Y entonces ella vio que a un lado de la pequeña joya habia nota, ella con su temblorosa mano tomo la nota y se dio cuenta que era un pequeño poema y entonces empezo a leerla.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Por favor les voy a pedir que hagan volar su imaginación. ¿Recuerdan lo que Kei le dijo a Tsuroko respecto a los colores que emitia la imitacion de diamante caundo lo compro?

"_-¿Te fijas que colores emite?-Le dijo el y continuo hablando – Son el rojo, el verde, y el azul y de acuerdo a un libro de leyendas de los samurais que lei cuando iba en la secundaria, Para el samurai el rojo representa el valor y el coraje, el verde representa el Honor y la busqueda de la justicia y el azul representa la belleza de la naturaleza y…de la mujer. Y creeme Tsuro-san…..yo pienso que todos esos conceptos definen perfectamente….a tu hermana "_

Bueno, entonces les voy a pedir que se imaginen que el poema se referia exactamente a eso. En ese poema Kei le exponia a Motoko con sus propias palabras como esos colores reflejaban la personalidad de ella...¿Y es que saben? Si a duras penas puedo escribir un Fan-fiction...!No creo poder escribir un poema! Ja,ja,ja! Ahora si después de este mal chiste seguimos con la historia.

¿En que ibamos? ¡Ah si:

Motoko leyo con mucho cuidado el poema y a medida que lo iba leyendo ella sentia como su corazon se llenaba de felicidad y dicha, finalmente el poema concluyo con una pequeña frase que decia:

-"Gracias por ser mi amiga"-Fue lo ultimo que ella leyo y...Eso fue suficiente para que ya no pudiera contenerse mas y entonces las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar a cuentagotas de sus hermosos ojos y avergonzada agacho la vista.

-Motoko-chan ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que note gusto mi regalo?

-¡Kei! ¡No digas eso! ¡Muchas gracias por el collar es bellísimo!Yo...Yo no se que decirte!- Y entonces abrazo a su amigo por su cintura y le dijo:

-Gracias...Muchas gracias y...Gracias por tu poema...Yo...No soy merecedora de este bellísimo pensamiento...¿Cómo puedes pensar esto de mi?¿ Después de que yo...Yo he sido tan cruel contigo?

-Eso para mi ya ha quedado en el pasado Motoko-chan...Yo ahora solo disfruto la compañía de la nueva Motoko que...Ha entrado en mi corazon y...Y esto...Salio de mi corazon...Es lo que yo pienso de ti...Te lo juro.

-kei...-Fue todo lo que pudo salir de la boca de Motoko y entonces ligeramente aumento la presion de su abrazo y recargo su cabeza en el cuello del hombre que le habia robado el corazon, mientras lentamente las lagrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos. Kei por su parte abrazo a su amiga y comenzo a acariciar su sedoso cabello y entonces levanto su mirada al cielo invocando al Creador para que le consiguiera el milagro que tanto deseaba. Entonces ella enfoco su borrosa vista en su amigo y le dijo:

-¡Gracias! ¡Snif! ¡Snif! ¡Siempre lo llevare en mi corazon!- Le dijo con la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas. Y le dijo:

-Kei ¿Me concederias el honor?- le dijo mostrándole el collar.

-Claro Motoko-chan.- Y el tomo la cadena del collar, Motoko le dio la espalda y Kei se lo coloco alrededor de su cuello.

-Listo Motoko-chan.- Y ella entonces se volteo y le dijo tomando el collar.

-Muchas gracias Kei, este regalo siempre lo llevare puesto con mucho orgullo y felicidad.- Y entonces le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Gracias Motoko-chan...Tu no sabes lo mucho que significan para mi tus palabras...Y pues eso me motiva a mejorar dia a dia para seguir fortaleciendo nuestra amistad.

Ella entonces abrazo nuevamente por su cintura y le dijo:

-Nada...Pero NADA va a arruinar nuestra amistad...¿Lo entiendes? NADA.

El le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la abrazo tambien por su cintura y le dijo:

-Lo se Motoko-chan, lo se.- Y finalmente solo me miraron uno al otro con una gran sonrisa. Fue un instante que parecio un eternidad para ellos. Entonces Motoko le dijo con una mirada suplicante:

-Kei...

-¿Si...Si...Motoko-chan?-Le dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Ya por favor...Hazme esa pregunta que tanto espero.

Kei por su parte sintio como si un rayo le hubiera caido en su humanidad...!Ella sabia perfectamente cual era la segunda pregunta que el le iba ha hacer! El entonces tomo un enorme suspiro y le dijo:

-Motoko-chan...Desde ese dia en el que aceptaste mi invitación para ir al parque de diversiones...Yo...Yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti...Desde que me brindaste tu amistad, me brindaste un maravilloso regalo, mi vida cambio por completo y después...De todo lo hemos vivido juntos en todos estos dias...Yo ya no puedo mas y espero que en tu corazon...Pueda haber un lugar para mi.- En ese momento una solitaria lagrima salio de sus ojos y al ver eso Motoko sintio que se corazon latia a mil por hora. Kei finalmente la tomo suavemente por los hombros y le dijo:

Mo...Motoko-chan...Motoko-chan………Yo………¿A…..Aceptarias ser mi………..No…..Novia?- Finalizo con una mirada suplicante, como si su vida dependiera de su respuesta.

Motoko en ese instante deseaba decirle muchas cosas a Kei, sin embargo por la emocion sus cuerdas vocales se paralizaron, las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos y sus manos temblorosas el rostro de el. Ella comenzo a abrir y cerrar la boca desesperadamente buscando que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero estas no salieron, entonces Keitaro tambien tomo con sus manos el rostro de ella y le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos:

-Mo...Moto-chan...Por favor...Por favor...Ten misericordia de mi...Por favor, da...Dame una oportunidad...!Snif!

Finalmente como si Dios por fin escuchara sus suplicas, ella sintio como recuperaba el control de su garganta y con todas las fuerzas que le dio su corazon le grito a todo pulmon:

-¡KEI! ¡KEI! ¡KEEEEEIIIII! – Y sin mas, se avalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzo a llorar de felicidad sin poder controlarse.

-¡KEITAROOOOOOOOO!-Le gritaba ella mientras continuaba abrazandolo entre lagrimas y sollozos.

El por su parte correspondio al abrazo de ella y muerto de miedo por saber la respuesta de su amada y con voz temblororsa le dijo:

-Mo...Motoko-cha...Por favor, por favor, ¡Snif! ¡Snif!...!POR FAVOR!

Entonces con sus ojos enrojidos por las lagrimas lo miro fijamente a los ojos y sin mas le dio un ardiente beso en la mejilla y entonces otro, y otro, y otro y entonces ella estaba besando todo el rostro de Kei sin poder contenerse. Sus mejillas, su nariz , su barbilla, sus oidos, sus ojos, su cuello y su frente. Pero por una extraña razon no tocaba sus labios...Ella esperaba que ese momento fuera muy pero muy especial, ese momento que tanto anhelaba en su corazon. Kei por su parte no podia moverse, incapaz de poder hacer un movimiento por las ardientes caricias que la daba la mujer que le habia robado el corazon, solo cerro los ojos y le rugo a Dios que lo que estaba viviendo no fuera un sueño o una de sus fantasias sexuales y finalmente las lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos. Fueron aproximadamente 5 minutos de felicidad que ambos adolescentes disfrutaron y en las cuales Motoko prácticamente "Devoro" el rostro de Keitaro a base de besos y caricias. Finalmente cuando ya no pudo mas, dejo caer su cabeza en el cuello de su amado y comenzo a respirar agitadamente tratando de recuperar las energias y abrazando fuertemente a su amado. El por su parte hizo lo mismo y comenzo a acariciar la hermosa y sedosa cabellera de su amada. Y asi, se quedaron sin decirse nada. Solamente estaban disfrutando el calor de sus cuerpos y eso era mas que sufiente. Ellos estaban completamente desconectados del mundo de los vivos. Finalmente la Kendoista dijo:

-Kei, kei...!Snif!

-¿Pu…….Pu……Puedo considerar…..Es…..Esto…..Como un…….**SI**?- Le dijo el muchacho temblando de miedo por la emocion.

Ella entonces aumento la presion del abrazo y lo comenzo a besar ardientemente por el cuello y tambien comenzo a saborear su cuello al comenzar a darle sensuales caricias con su lengua.

-¡Aahhhhhhhh!- Fue el gemido que dio Kei al sentir la ardiente caricia. Por aproximadamente tres minutos Motoko estuvo besando y saboreando el cuello de Kei con sus ardientes besos y caricias que le daba con su lengua y teniendo al pobre casero de Hinata al borde de un ataque de felicidad. Finalmente cuando la Kendoista parecio estar satisfecha le dijo entonces:

-Kei...Kei...Yo soy la que te tengo que pedir misericordia...Por favor...Di...Dime...Que no es mentira lo me dijiste...Dime que en verdad sientes ese por mi...!Snif!- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba amorosamente y lloraba de felicidad. Kei entonces comenzo a acariciar la hermosa cabellera de su amada, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella y con voz suave y calmada le dijo:

-Motoko-chan...Todo lo que te dije es verdad...Tu,tu desde hace muchotiempo me robaste el corazon y finalmente te convertiste en mi razon de vivir, en la persona que me ha hecho ver la vida de un modo distinto, la persona que le dio a mi corazon una felicidad que nunca pense que llegara a existir. Yo...Yo...!Snif!….!Te…..!Snif!….Amo Motoko-chan!Snif!……..!Te amo! ¡Te amo!- Y sin mas, Kei abrazo fuertemente a su amda y comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!...!Dame una oportunidad te lo suplico!-Le gritaba Kei con un enorme llanto. Ella por su parte abrazo tambien fuertemente a su amado y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas de felicidad saliera de sus ojos y con la voz entrecortada por el llanto le dijo:

-¡Kei! ¡Kei! ¡Snif! ¡Soy...!Snif!...Soy muy feliz! ¡Soy muy feliz! ¡Snif! ¡Por favor abrazame, abrazame ¡Snif! ¡No me sueltes por favor! ¡Snif! Kei...Gracias por decirme...Esto...Lo que tanto espere por mucho tiempo.- Termino diciéndole con voz suave. Finalmente ambos jóvenes solo se mantuvieron abrazados por un buen rato disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos y de la sensación de tenerse el uno al otro. Después de un buen rato Kei finalmente levanto su cara y miro fijamente a su amada y le dijo:

-Motoko-chan...Por favor...Por favor...¿Si aceptas ser mi...?-Pero el no pudo terminar de hablar, los dedos de su amada se pusieron en los labios de el callándolo, entonces comenzo a cariciar los labios de Kei yle dijo:

-Kei...tu no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho...Soy yo la que te pido una oprtunidad para poder ser mas que tu amiga...Hoy...Te prometo que dare mi mejor esfuerzo para honrar la petición que me has hecho...Esa cruel mujer que conociste en el pasado yo...Te prometo que ha desaparecido por completo de mi ser...Yo...Yo voy a ser una mujer diferente para ti y ser...Ya no tu amiga,sino...Tu novia...Si Kei...Acepto ser tu novia...Y te prometo que no te decepcionare.- Y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente de sus ojos. El por su parte no pudo mas y abrazo nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas a su amada, las lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos y le dijo:

-¡MOTOKO! ¡MOTOKO! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡MOTOKO! ¡TE AMO! ¡SNIF! ¡TE AMO!.-

Nuevamente durante un buen rato ambos se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida dependiera de eso y estuvieron llorando de felicidad.

Mientras, ocultas en los arboles dos mujeres observaban la romántica escena. Zulema lloraba de felicidad al atestiguar la romántica escena y muy emocionada abrazaba a su compañera. Aika quien por su parte hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos por quitarse a su emocionada amiga.

-¡Demonios Zulema quitateme de encima! ¡Diablos,no puedo respirar!

-¡Snif! ¡Aika, pero que escena tan romántica! ¡¿Es que acaso no te conmueve ver a esos dos muchachos profesándose un amor tan puro! ¡BUUUAAAA!-Lloro Zulema de felicidad mientras abrazaba a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas. (Recordemos que ellas usaban unos micrófonos especiales para escuchar a distancia y por eso podian escuchar todo lo que Kei y Motoko se decian)

Mientras en sus habitaciones Kaolla Sue vei la pantalla de su monitora y abrazaba su almohada y lloraba de felicidad por ver que su sueño se hacia realidad: Ver juntos a las dos personas que amaba,Kei y Motoko.

_-¡Kei, Motoko, los amo mucho! ¡Sniff! ¡Se que ambos seran muy felices y tendran hijos muy hermosos! ¡Oh Motoko! ¡Como te envidio! Yo...Yo...!Daria la mitad de mi reino si Kei me amara tanto como a ti!...!Kei perdoname por lo que te voy a hacer...Pero es la unica manera de que me des lo que necesito! ¡Snif!_- Penso Sue y ahora sus lagrimas no eran de alegria sino de remordimiento y culpabilidad.

De regreso con nuestra pareja favorita, ambos seguían abrazados hasta que Kei hablo:

-¿Motoko chan?

-¿Si Kei?.-Le dijo ella sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Gracias por darme toda esta felicidad yo...

-No Kei...Soy yo la que te agradezco esta oportunidad ...Te amo-Dijo timidamente.

-Y yo a ti- Y entonces ambos aumebtaron la presion de su abrazo y asi estuvieron por algunos minutos mas. Entonces Kei le dijo:

-Motoko-chan...Yo...Yo…..Tengo otro regalo para ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Otro regalo? ¡Kei el collar y tu muestra de amor hacia mi son mis mejores regalos! ¡Soy...Soy feliz con eso!

Kei le dio una tierna sonrisa y entonces deposito en las manos de ella una pequeña cajita negra y le dijo:

-Abrelo

Ella con las manos temblorasas abrio la cajita y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver el hermoso anillo que brillaba muy hermosa por la luz del atardecer. Y nuevamente todo su cuerpo comenzo a temblar por la emocion que tenia. Entonces Kei se arrodillo ante ella, tomo el anillo y le dijo:

-Srita. Aoyoma ...¿Aceptaria este anillo como muestra de mi amor?

Ella no pudo mas, lagrimas de felicidad salieronde su hermoso rostro y sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle sin control por la emocion y antes de que pudiera evitarlo cayo de rodillas al suelo. Kei entonces abrazo a su amada y ella hizo lo mismo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzo a llorar nuevamente de felicidad. Después de casi 5 minutos ella se tranquilizo y le dijo a su amado.

-Gracias Kei...No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho...Kei, ahora lo comprendo, siempre estuve enamorada de ti, aun cuando eras novio de...Ella, en el fondo de mi corazon siempre te ame.

-Yo nunca fui su novio...Es verdad, ella fue mi priimer amor...Pero Dios me puso ante mi a la verdadera mujer que amo y te juro Motoko...Dia a dia me superare para que estes orgulloso de mi.-Le dijo dándole su tierna sonrisa. Entonces con el animo por las nubes ambos se levantaron y ella le dijo ofreciéndole su mano:

-Kei...¿Me concedes el honor?

El sonrio y entonces le coloco su anillo en el dedo y ella con mucho orgullo contemplo la joya que tenia en su mano.

-Es hermosa...Gracias Kei.- Le dijo con una mirada llena de amor y de ternura.

-Soy feliz Motoko-chan...Soy muy feliz...Que bueno que te gusto.

Y se decir mas se abrazaron nuevamente. Después ella le dijo:

-Kei...Hoy me has dado tres hermosos regalos que llevare siempre en mi corazon...Tu amor...El collar y el poema...Y el anillo...Y yo...No tengo nada para ti.

-Tu amor es todo lo que te pido...Tu amor, cariño y comprensión para mi solitario corazon...Es todo lo que te pido.- Le dijo el con una mirada suplicante.

Entonces ella le tomo su rostro con sus suaves manos y le dijo:

-Tengo algo para ti...Es algo que sabia que algun dia te lo iba a entregar...Solo a ti.-Le dijo con una voz llena de amor y ternura.

-¿Si?-Le dijo con voz temblorasa Kei y ella solo asintió con la cabeza y entonces le dijo:

-Keitaro...Por favor...Acepta la castidad de mis labios como...Muestra de mi amor.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Keitaro y con la voz entrecortada por el llanto le dijo:

-Mo...Snif!...Motoko……!Dios te bendiga!…...!Snifff!...!Te...Quiero...!Snifff!...Mucho!

Y lentamente los temblorosos labios de ambos jóvenes se acercaron lentamente hasta que finalmente sus labios suavemente se prensaron unos del otro y para ellos esa caricia fue dulce como la miel. Lentamente sus brazos empezaron a rodear sus cuerpos y su labios hicieron lo mismo...Era una caricia ardiente y a la vez llena de ternura y amor y para ellos era la culminación que para ambos era como un sueño imposible y sin embargo...Hoy era una hermosa realidad.

-Mmmmmm...Mmmmmmm!- Fue el sonido que ambos emitian al unir sus labios, lo que al principio fue un timido roce de labios al final se convirtió en una ardiente necesidad. Y como si su vida dependiera de eso, aumentaron con fuerza la union de sus labios, buscando desesperadamente saborearse el uno al otro.

-Mmmmm!...Mmmmmm!-Siguio siendo el unico sonido que ambos emitian mientras se encontraban en un ardiente abrazo y teniendo una caricia de igual intensidad y mientras ellas continuaban disfrutando esa anhelada caricia que por tanto tiempo desearon, las lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Hubo un momento en el que Kei intento terminar con el beso, pero cuando Motoko sintio que sus labios comenzaban a separarse ella emitio un debil "No" e inmediatamente aumento la presion de su abrazo con su mano izquierda, mientras que su mano derecha se ponia en la nuca de su amado forzándolo a seguir con sus labios unidos.

-Mmmmmm!...Mmmmmm!-Fue el sonido que se seguia escuchando por parte de ambos...Era lógico que ambos no deseaban terminar con esa ardiente caricia que los llenaba de felicidad...Una felicidad que pensaron jamas llegaria a sus atormentados corazones, y asi, el beso siguió y siguió hasta que...Un elemento vital para ellos llamado "_oxigeno"_ comenzo a faltarle en sus pulmones y ambos comenzaron a respirar profundamente pero...Sin romper su ardiente beso. Entonces al sentir uno la respiración del otro, ellos comprendieron que habia sido suficiente...Por el momento...Y como si ambos se leyeran la mente, lentamente, pero muy lentamente comenzaron a separar sus labios. Finalmente cuando el beso fue roto por completo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro con sus ojos irritados por la gran cantidad de lagrimas de felicidad que habian producido y una gran sonrisa tambien de felicidad se produjo en sus labios. Entonces Kei comenzo a acariciar el hermoso rostro del angel que Dios le habia mandado y le dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto:

-Mo...!Snif!...Toko…..Yo...Yo…..!Sniff! ……..No me dejes!…...Por...Favor...!Sniff!...Sin ti mi vida...!Oh Dios mio!...!Sniff!...No tendría sentido!

Ella entonces lo tomo por el cuello y le dijo:

-¡Kei!...!Kei!...Yo...Yo...!Te amo!...!Te amo!...!Yo...Yo!...!Snif!...Quiero que seas mi primer y...Unico amor...Por favor...Por favor!...No quiero ser tu primer novia...!Quiero ser la unica novia en tu vida!...!Por favor no quiero que regreses con ELLA!- Termino llorando Motoko.

-¡!MOTOKO!-Fue la respuesta que el le dio y si pensarlo mas ambos unieron sus labios nuevamente en un ardiente beso y buscando saborear nuevamente la esencia del uno al otro, algo que ellos sabian se habia convertido en una droga para ellos...Un sabor que deseaban tener en sus labios el mayor tiempo posible ...Y finalmente para darle un toque mas sabroso a su beso...El fuerte abrazo que se estabn dando les permitia sentir sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro.

Kei en esos momentos estaba al borde de la locura al sentir en su pecho los suaves y muy bien formados senos de Motoko y ademas...El sintio como su pene estaba pegado a la parte mas intima y privada de Motoko y eso...Hasta cierto punto le produjo miedo y temor...¿Cómo reaccionaria Motoko ante esa atrevida caricia que el le estaba dando? Entonces para evitar algun inconveniente con su amada lentamente separo su pene de la entrepierna de su amada pero...!Oh sorpresa!...Cuando Motoko sintio que "Esa" parte del cuerpo de Kei se separaba de su entrepierna ella lo abrazo por la cintura muy fuertemente y ...!Forzando a que su pene se pegara nuevamente en la entrepierna de su amada!...Kei en ese momento penso que se habia vuelto loco y que ya no podia distinguir la realidad de la fantasia ¿En verdad estaba ocurriendo eso? ¿O es que de plano sus neuronas se habian derretido por la enorme onda de felicidad que inundaba su mente?...Pero entonces ocurrio algo...Algo que jamas ni en sus mas locas fantasias sexuales penso que podria ocurrir...Motoko al tener fuertemente abrazado a Kei por la cintura y al sentir el pene de Kei completamente pegado a su entrepierna...!Comenzo a mover lentamente su cintura de arriba hacia abajo! Y...!COMENZO A FROTAR SU VAGINA CON EL PENE DE KEI!

Kei al sentir semejante sensación en la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo sintio que se moria de felicidad ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿En verdad no habia enloquecido? Sin embargo al sentir el fuerte abrazo de su amada eso le dio animos para corresponder con la misma intensidad, y claro, timidamente pego mas su pene a la vagina de su amada. Fueron aproximadamente cinco minutos de extasis y felicidad que Motoko le dio a Kei con su "masaje"...Entre los ardientes besos que se daban Kei no pudo evitar dar gemidos de placer y de dar cortas frases de amor a Motoko.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mmmmm! (Sonido de sus labios)...Motokooooooo.!...!Mmmmmm!...!Te amooooooooo!...!Ohhhhhh!...!Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Y como era de esperarse, su miembro comenzo a "despertar" hasta que...¿Cómo podria decirlo?...Alcanzo su "máximo potencial".

-¡Aaaahhhhhh! ¡Mo...Toko!...!Ahhhhhhh!-fueron los gemidos de Kei al poder gozar en plenitud todo el placer que su pene esta recibiendo en ese momento.

¿Y Motoko? Bueno, como ustedes comprenderan cuando ella sintio en su vagina el miembro erecto de su amado el miedo y temor se apodero de ello, ya que para ella, esto era una nueva experencia en su vida, algo que jamas llego a pensar que le pasaria, pero, al escuchar los gemidos de placer de su amado el temor y el miedo se transformaron inmediantamente en dicha y felicidad para ella. Y asi, con mas confianza prosiguió dándole su "masaje" al hombre que le habia robado el corazon. Y entonces ella penso:

_-¡Virgen santísima! ¡Dios Mio! ...!Es...Es...ENORME!...!Dios...Tengo miedo! ...!Por favor Dios...Espero que este haciendo lo correcto!...!Oh Dios!...¿Qué va a pensar Kei de mi?_

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mo...Toko...Te...Ahhhh...Amooooooooo!- Y esos gemidos de dicha y placer fueron su respuesta y la felicidad inundo nuevamente su corazon al saber que estaba haciendo muy feliz a su amado. Y eso la motivo a seguir besando con un ardiente deseo a su amado.

-Mmmmm...Mmmmmm!-Continuo el sonido de sus labios, buscando ambos, con un deseo casi enfermizo el sabor de esos labios.

Mientras tanto con sus bocas completamente abiertas Aika y Zulema observaban con sus binoculares la ardiente escena de la joven pareja y ademas con sus aparatos auditivos podian escuchar sin ningun problema lo que ambos jóvenes se decian.

-¡Madre mia! ¿Qué no necesitan respirar?- Dijo una muy sorprendida Zulema

-Er.rr...Yo...Bueno-Fue todo lo que Aika pudo balbucear sin perder de vista la escena.

-¡Oh Aika! ¡No es tannnnn romántico!-Le dijo Zulema al momento que la abrazaba y colocaba su cabeza en los hermosos senos de su amiga.

-¡AAHHHH! ¿QUÉ HACES TARADA!- Grito Aika muy espantada

-¡Ayy! ¡Perdon Aika! ¡Es que, me emocione! ¡Ay daria cualquier cosa por estar asi con un muchacho! ¿A poco no te gustaria a ti tambien?- le dijo muy emocionada Zulema.

¡!ZOCK!- Fue el sonido que se escucho cuando Aika golpeo con sus nudillos el craneo de su amiga.

-¿Podrias de dejar de decir tonterías amiga?-Le dijo muy molesta Aika, mientras su compañera se retorcia de dolor.

Mientras en la habitación de nuestra científica loca favorita, Kaolla Sue abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas su almohada y suspiraba profundamente al ver la escena tan romántica que protagonizaban sus dos amores.

_-Dios Mio...Por favor que sean muy felices...Shinobu, espero que no vayas a ometer una tontería cuando comprendas que el corazon de Kei ya tiene dueña._-Pensaba la niña sin dejar de observar el monitor.

De regreso con Kei y Motoko, ellos finalizaban su largo y pasional beso respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo producido y abrazandose con todas sus fuerzas. Kei entonces comenzo a darle tiernos besitos a su amada en toda su cara y ella muy feliz los aceptaba y ocasionalmente movia su cara para que Kei pudiera besar todo su rostro.

-Te amo, te amo- Le decia Kei mientras besaba a su amada.

-Kei, besame, besame por favor, ¡Dime que me amas!-Le contestaba su amada y una solitaria lagrima salio de uno de sus hermosos ojos por la felicidad que enbargaba a su ser.

Finalmente las tiernas caricias terminaron y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro, y una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios y Kei le dijo:

-Mo...Motoko Gra...Gracias por aceptarme en tu corazon, yo...Te prometo que hare lo imposible por hacerte feliz. Yo...Yo...Tambien no quiero ser tu primer novio...!Yo quiero ser tu unico novio!...!Tu, tu eres la unica mujer de mi vida! ¡Snif! ¡Snif! Yo...Yo...No quiero perderte...Pero,...pero tengo miedo que EL se acerque a ti y...!Mmmmmmmm!-Kei no pudo continuar hablando ya que unos suves y sensuales labios se pegaron a los suyos y comenzaron a brindarle un placer divino. Entonces cuando terminaron el ardiente beso ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amado y comenzaron a recuperar el aire que necesitaban sus pulmones.

-Kei...(jadeo)...!Uf!...¿Cuántas veces...(jadeo)...te tengo que decir que ese muchacho no es nada para mi?...¿Cómo podria pensar en el después de la enorme felicidad que me has dado en este rato?...!ufff!...!Dios Mio!...!Soy feliz, muy feliz! ¡Soy tu novia, soy tu novia! ¡TE AMO URASHIMA KEITARO, TE AMO!-Fue el enorme grito que ella le dio a Kei y comenzo a besarle ardientemente su cuello mientras lloraba nuevamente de felicidad.

-¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Snif, ¡snif, te amo, te amo!- Le decia ella

-Y yo a ti, mi amada Kendoista, se perfectamente que eres la unica mujer que amare en mi vida y te prometo que dia a dia me superare moral y espiritualmente para que estes orgullosa de mi.-Le dijo Kei mientras continuaba abrazando a su amada con todas sus fuerzas.

-Muchas gracias Kei, y yo...yo tambien tee prometo que cambiare mi manera de ser...Yo...Tambien quiero tu estes orgullosa de mi y te guste mas dia a dia...Para que bueno, tu...No pienses mas en ELLA.

Kei tomo con sus manos el rostro de su amada y le dijo con una tierna voz.

-No mi princesita...¿Cómo crees eso? Confieso que ella fue el primer de mi vida. Lo fue...Ahora mi mente y mi alma le pertnecen a cierta Kendoista que me esta abrazando...Motoko en realidad ahora comprendo que siempre estuve enamorada de ti...Porque cada vez que sufria los insultos y rechazos de...ella...Siempre tu imagen era la que le daba el consuelo a mi corazon.

-Pero...Yo no soy tan bonita...Ni tan femenina como ella.- Le dijo Motoko con temor en su voz.

-¿Qué? Pero eso no es cierto mi Diosa...Tu misma viste el impacto que produjo tu belleza con todas las muchachas de Hinata, incluyendo a mi tia...A Seta se les salieron los ojos cuando te vio...¿Y que me dices de todos los hombres que te vieron en el metro y en nuestro paseo de la lancha? Yo...Yo...!Oh Dios! No puedo creer que un sujeto como yo este en tus brazos, Yo...!Snif, ¡Snif!...!Gracias Motoko! ¡Gracias por aceptarme en tu corazon!- Y sin mas abrazo nuevamente a su amada y sin poder evitarlo comenzo a llorar de felicidad.

Ella por suparte correspondio al abrazo y comenzo a acariciar la cabellera de su amado yle dijo:

-Gracias Kei, gracias por toda la felicidad que me has dado y se que juntos podremos ser muy felices, yo te prometo que ningun hombre entrara a mi corazon, mis sentimientos y mi corazon te pertenecen desde este momento a ti.

-¡Oh! ¡Gra...cias! ¡Snif! Mo...Mo..!Snif!….Motoko- Le dijo Kei mirandola a sus hermosos ojos. Y ella le dijo:

-Kei ¿Me prometes que sere tu unico amor?

-Si Motoko , ninguna mujer podra interesarme jamas...Solamente tu seras la unica mujer que despierte la pasión en mi corazon.

-Incluyendo a ¿Tu ya sabes quien?-Le dijo dándole una tierna mirada.

-En especial de ella...Ella para solo sera una muy buena amiga.

-¿Entonces es una promesa?

-Si, lo juro.

-Bueno entonces sellemos nuestro juramente ¿Si?

-Si claro ¿pero co...?MMMMMMMM!-Y nuevamente Kei no pudo hablar ya que su boca fue sellada por los labios de su amada en un largo pero largo y ardiente beso. Y entonces Kei recargo su espalda en el tronco del arbol de cerezos y Motoko le dijo:

-Kei vamos a sentarnos. -Y asi los dos enamorados se sentaron en el suelo y recargaron sus espaldas en el enorme tronco y se pusieron a disfrutar del hermoso paisaje abrazados el uno al otro.

Mientras ocultas entre los troncos de los arboles Zulema suspiraba de felicidad mientras abrazaba a su compañera y mantenia su cabeza sepultada en los hermosos senos de su amiga.

-¡Ay Aika! ¿No te parece taaaaaaaaannnnnn romántico?-Le decia Zulema muy contenta.

-Si tu lo dices-Le dijo con un tono de fastido Aika y ya resignada a que su romántica compañera la abrazara.

-Bueno ¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto Zulema sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga.

-Supongo que seguirlos vigilando...Lo unico que me preocupa es que ya esta oscureciendo y esos jovencitos no parecen darse cuenta...Y ademas el parque ya se esta quedando sin gente...No es muy seguro que se quedan mas tiempo aquí.

-Mmmm...Tienes razon...Podria aparecerse de repente un ladron o un grupo de bandalos drogadictos y podrían atacarlos-Le dijo ella muy preocupada. Y en ese momento el telefono celular (Movil en España) de Aika comenzo a sonar.

-¿Diga? ¡Ah Excelencia!...Si estamos cuidando a la Srta. Aoyoma y al joven Urashima como usted no lo indico...¿Qué? ¿Usted tambien los esta viendo? ¿Pero como?...!Ah! Con su nueva y mas moderna unidad computarizada de vigilancia que ud. invento, la que parece una tortuga mecanica ¿Verdad?...Si, es lo que estaba comentado a Zulema, ya esta oscureciendo pero a esos jovencitos parece no importarles ¡De hecho no creo que se esten dando cuenta!...¿Qué dice? ¿El poder del amor,Errrrrrrr...Bueno si ud. lo dice...Si, entiendo los seguiremos cuidando, no se preocupe...¿Qué, Errrr...Si claro lo entiendo perfectamente, bueno adios.- Finalmente Aika apago su telefono y con un tono de fastidio le dijo a Zulema:

-Oye deja de abrazarme ¿Quieres?

-Mmmmm...Okey...Bueno ¿Qué te dijo nuestra Señora?

Aika la miro fijamente a sus ojos y le dijo en un tono autoritario:

-Ella quiere que sigamos cuidando a esos jovencitos y si alguien intenta hacerles daño...Simplemente quiere que los matemos ¿Entendiste?

-Errr...Si claro, las ordenas de la princesa son claras y precisas.- Y asi ambas mujeres enfocaron sus prismáticos en nuestros amigos y ajustaron sus micrófonos de larga distancia.

De regreso con Kei y Motoko ellos por fin parecieron comprender que ya comenzaba a oscurecer y que se estaba haciendo tarde:

-Errrrrr...Motoko-chan?

-¿Si?-Le dijo ella sin dejar de abrazarlo y recargando su cabeza en su hombro con sus ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ya es tarde y creo que tenemos que irnos a casa.

Ella emitio un gemido de frustacion pero comprendio que su amado tenia razon y le dijo:

-Bueno...tienes razon.- Entonces viéndolo a los ojos le dijo:

-Kei gracias por hacerme muy feliz, espero que esto sea el comienzo de una nueva vida para nosotros. –Y entonces le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Si Motoko-chan, tengo Fe que juntos podremos construir un nuevo y mejor futuro para nosotros.- Y el le dio un tierno beso en los labios de su amada.

-¿Nos vamos...Mi amor?-Le dijo Timidamente Kei.

-Como tu digas mi...Rey.- Y un nuevo beso en sus labios se dieron. Entonces ambos se levantaron y abrazados enfilaron rumbo a la salida del parque con sus corazones radiando de felicidad y optimismo. Ellos sabian que una nueva vida comenzaba para ellos.

-¡Vaya por fin se marchan!- Dijo algo aliviada Aika

-Bueno sigámoslo pero con precaucion, no sea que nos vayan a descubrir.- Dijo Zulema

-¡Hasta que dijiste algo sensato! ¡Esa jovencita como es artemarcialista tiene sus sentidos muy sensibles! Podria detectar nuestro Ki si nos acercamos demasiado.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué me quisiste decir con eso?-Le dijo algo indignada Zulema

-¡ZOOCK! ¡Ayyy! ¡Me dolio! ¿Ahora por que me pegaste?

-Dejate de tonterías y sigámoslo ¿Quieres?- Le dijo en tono autoritario Aika. Zulema a regañadientes obedecio a su amiga y ambas comenzaron a seguir a la pareja.

Mientras en las alturas podemos ver que el misterioso objeto es ni mas ni menos que una Mecha-Tama-chan completamente negra. Pero esta Mecha era lo que Sue podria llamar su máximo orgullo. Esta Tama-chan poseia un poderoso equipo Miniaturizado consistente en un motor turbo completamente silencioso, su bateria interna podia durar ilimitadamente gracias a las celdas solares que tenia en su caparazón. Sus ojos eran dos poderosas camaras con una vision que podria detectar un alfiler a una altura de mas de 300Mts, ademas tenian una vision nocturna e infrarroja y finalmente contaba con un micrófono de alto ancance con un poder para escuchar conversaciones a una distancia de medio kilometro. Eran sin lugar a dudas el monumento a su poderoso y algo torcido genio científico. El ejercito de U.S.A. o de Rusia hubiera pagado con gusto una fortuna por tener esa maravilla electrónica en sus manos. Y precisamente, en las habitaciones de Kaolla Sue ella pensaba mientras comia un emparedado:

_-Mmmmm...!Que bueno que mis amores ya regresan a casa! ...Bueno ademas no tengo de que preocuparme Aika y Zulema los estan cuidando...Y mis ordenes fueron claras...Al imbecil que intente hacerles daño...Debe morir...Si por algo elegi a esas dos, es por que son las mas mortales y sanguinarias asesinas de mi guardia personal...Ellas estan capacitadas pora poder matar a un hombre en solo diez segundos...Y eso me recuerda algo...Espero que ese guapo y apuesto Nishimura se haya olvidado de mi amada Motoko...Por que en su mirada he visto que aun ama a Motoko...Espero que no intente volver a cortejear a Motoko...Por que si lo hace...Con todo mi dolor tendre que decirle a mis sirviantas que lo manden al otro mundo...Y eso va tambien por mi querida Naru...Espero que cuando regreses a Hinata no intentes recuperar a Kei, por que si Motoko no te mata...Mis guardaespaldas lo haran...Te quiero mucho Naru, pero amo mucho mas a Motoko y te juro que tu vida no valdra ni un centavo si intentas arrebatar a Kei de los brazos de Motoko._ –Finalmente Sue termino de comer su emparedado y seguio observando el monitor de su computadora y en el cual se podian ver a dos jóvenes abrazados y sin saber que estaban siendo vigilados por dos personas y una Mecha-Tamachan mecanica. Kaolla Sue simplemente esbozo una siniestra sonrisa.

Hola todos!

Después de unas merecidas vacaciones estamos de vuelta.

¡Comienza una nueva etapa en la vida de Kei y Motoko! Una hermosa jóvencita comienzan a descubrir los caminos del amor y el placer. ¿Cómo reacionara Motoko ante esta situación? Recordemos Que por su forma de vida Motoko JAMAS en su vida a sido tocada por un hombre. ¿Qué pasara cuando las manos de Kei toquen _ciertas partes _del cuerpo de ella? ¿Qué hara ella cuando en su entrepierna o en sus nalgas sienta _cierta parte_ de la anatomia de Keitaro? ¿O como va a reaccionar cuando su mano toque _ESA_ parte de la anatomia de Kei? Momentos curiosos y divertidos pasaran nuestros amigos en esa nueva etapa de su romance.

Es por eso que el concepto Lima-limon regresa a este Fan-fiction. Tendremos escenas algo subidas de tono entre Kei y Motoko y claro la voyerista de Sue va estar muerta de felicidad y de...Excitación.

Proximo Capitulo!

"Aprendiendo a amarnos" 1ra. Parte.

Se agradecen sus comentarios.


	19. Aprediendo a amarnos 1ra Parte

Aprendiendo a amarnos

1ra. Parte

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el manto de la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir el cielo del distrito de Hinata. Mientras saliendo de un parque, dos jóvenes iban abrazados y dándose tiernas miradas de amor y cariño y ocasionalmente esas miradas terminaban en cortos besos. Motoko Aoyoma la Kendoista No.1 del distrito de Hinata y tambien la enemiga No.1 de los hombres iba abrazando con sus dos manos y recargando su cabeza en sus hombros a la persona que no hace mucho tiempo consideraba su peor enemigo y la burla máxima del genero masculino: Urashima Keitaro. Sin embargo ahóra las cosas eran completamente diferentes, ella en esos momentos era la mujer mas feliz del Japón por estar en los brazos de ese hombre y que ahora lo consideraba la persona mas importante en su vida. Un hombre al cual habia decidico entregarle su corazon, sus sentimientos, su amor y quiza...En un no muy lejano futuro ella sabria que le entregaria su mas valioso tesoro...Su castidad.

El color tomate inundo sus mejillas al tener ese ultimo pensamiento y no pudo evitar tener una sensación de miedo al pensar como reaccionaria ella cuando llegara ese momento. ¿Estaria preparada mental y físicamente? ¿Le doleria mucho? ¿Le gustaria? Y habia algo mucho mas importante...Ella pudo sentir en su entrepierna el miembro de su amado y pudo comprobrar o mejor dicho pudo sentir el tamaño de esa parte de la anatomia de Kei. Nuevamente un ligero temor inundo su corazon,y es que eso era normal para ella, Motoko sabria que a partir de ello enfrentaria una situación completamente desconocida para ella, algo para lo cual nunca penso que enfrentaria: Estar en un contacto muy intimo con un hombre. Y eso solo significa una cosa: Caricias en su cuerpo. Entonces ¿Cómo iba ella a reaccionar cuando su amado Keitaro en un momento romántico le tocara los senos? ¿Qué pasaria cuando una de sus manos tocara su vagina? Y ademas ¿Qué iba a sentir cuando las manos de su amado frotaran sus nalgas? Ella sabia de atemano que ante semejantes caricias su cerebro esta programado para hacer una cosa a la persona que se atreviera a tocarla de esa manera: MATAR. Y la idea de pensar que podria hacerle semejante daño a Kei hizo que el terror inundara a su ser. Y es que ella de algo estaba convencida: Kei era un hombre y por mucho que la respetara, tarde o temprano El Deseo iba a inundar a su cerebro y por ende las ganas de tocar las partes mas intimas y privadas de su cuerpo. Entonces sus pensamientos fueron sorpresivamente interrumpidos caundo sintio que una mano acariciaba su rostro de una manera suave y delicada y le hacia voltear su cara para quedar mirando de frente al hombre que era el motivo de felicidad y el cual tenia una mirada con un ligero tono de preocupación:

-Mi princesa...¿Qué te ocurre? Desde hace un rato te noto algo preocupado y pensativa...Este...¿Te molesta algo? O bueno...¿Quieres que ya no te ...Abraze?

Motoko sintio que el corazon se le iba a salir de la boca cuando comprendio que su actitud estaba quiza lastimando de alguna manera a su amado y rapidamente trato de arreglar la situación y le dijo:

-Kei...Si en estos momentos me dejas de abrazar me vas a hacer la mujer mas infeliz del Japón...¿Sabes? En estos momentos mi mayor felicidad consiste en estar en tus brazos y de estar junto a ti y de que todo el mundo nos vea y que comprendan que yo Aoyoma Motoko tengo un dueño, un hombre del que estoy completamente orgullosa y que a partir de este momento hare hasta lo imposible por hacerlo el hombre mas feliz del mundo y asi el no tenga deseos de ...Otra mujer. Una lagrima de felicidad salio de un ojo de su amado y el le dijo:

-Mo...Motoko yo...Yo...Quie...!Mmmmmmmm!-Kei ya no pudo decir una palabra mas, sus labios fueron sellados por los labios de su amada y su cerebro solo se concentro en disfutar esa hermosa caricia. Finalmente el beso termino y suavemente separaron sus labios y se miraron el uno al otro, entonces Motoko le dijo:

-Perdoname kei por preocuparte...Pero si, tienes razon...Este...hay algo que me...¿Cómo podria decirlo? Me inquieta un poco y bueno...Es que como es algo que nunca he hecho...Yo...No se como actuar o reaccionar.

-¿Te gustaria que hablaramos de ello?

-Si Kei,...Honestamente me gustaria descutir ese asunto contigo...!Oh Mira! Ahí hay un pequeño jardín ¿Vamos?

-Claro.-Dijo Kei y al llegar al jardín se acercaron a un pequeño arbol donde Kei recargo su espalda, Motoko lo abrazo con ambos brazos y sepulto su rostro en el pecho de su amado kei hizo lo mismo y comenzo a acariciar su hermosa y sedosa cabellera y asi se quedaron un buen rato...hasta que Motoko rompio el silencio.

-Kei...Hay algo que me preocupa y es que es algo para lo cual no estoy preparada emocionalmente.

-¿Si? Y...¿Qué es?

-Intimar con...Un hombre...Tu sabes... tener caricias en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo. -Le dijo ella completamente sonrojada.

Kei al escuchar eso sintio como si martillo de Akene Tendo se hubiera estampado en su craneo. ¡Y es que era ta obvio! ¡El jamas en su vida penso que Motoko iba a tener un novio! El sabia que si un hombre era lo suficientemente estupido como para tocarla su muerte estaba asegurada.

-¡Kei, tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo de que reaccione sin pensarlo y te agreda si tu...! ¡Si tu...Me llegas a tocar mis...Snif,snif!...!Partes intimas! –Ella no pudo mas y comenzo a llorar y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Kei lentamente abrazo a su novia y comenzo a acariciar su sedosa cabellera hasta que vio que ella se tranquilizo y entonces le dijo:

-Motoko chan, mi amor...¿Ya te sientes mas tranquila?

-¡Snif!...!Oh, si Kei! Yo...Yo te he decepcionado con lo que te dije ¿Verdad? ¡Snif! ¡Snif!-Le dijo ella con sus ojos llorosos

-Motoko...Mi Motoko...Tu no sabes cuantas veces le he dado las gracias a Dios que me hayas aceptado en tu corazon...Creeme, aun no puedo creer que la todopoderosa diosa del Kendo sea mi novia...Yo soy el que tengo miedo de decepcionarte.

-Pero...Pero lo que te dije

-Shhhhh...No te preocupes, tu no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al decirme esto, por que eso significa que me tienes confianza, algo que yo te correspondere con mucho amor y felicidad.- Y entonces Kei le planto un tierno beso en la frente.

-Gracias Kei...Y bueno respecto a lo que te dije yo te prometo que voy a cambiar mi...-Pero ella no pudo seguir hablando ya que su amado puso un dedo en sus labios y el le dijo:

-Mira Motokito...Yo se perfectamente que tu, mas bien nosotros, vamos a comenzar una relacion muy diferente a la que hemos vivido con cualquier persona...Creeme yo tambien habia pensado un poco en eso...Y claro, yo tambien tengo miedo de que como debo tratarte ahora, por que se que si algo o digo algo estupido que te pueda parecer algo pervertido o degenerado- me puedas rechazar y si eso llegara a pasar...Creeme me moriria de tristeza y desolación.

-¡Kei! ¡Eso no!-Le dijo ella e inmediatamente lo abrazo por el cuello y ¡MMMMMMMMMM! Un ardiente beso sello su boca y buscando con eso alejar todos sus temores.

-¡!MMMM! ¡!MMMMMM!-Siguo el beso como si ambos buscaran cofirmar que se amaban demasido como para perderse el uno al otro por algo como eso. Finalmente cuando cuando la falta de oxigeno les indico que ya habia sido suficiente del beso ellos se mantuvieron abrazados y respirando agitadamente buscando recuperar energias.

-¡Uuuffff! Gra...Gracias...Mo...!Uf!...toko-chan no...no sabes como...!Uf!...Me hacia falta saborear tus dulces labios...Dios...Eres como un droga para mi...!Ah!

-Kei...Me avergüenzas, ji,ji,ji...Yo digo lo mismo...Mmmm...¿Oye?

-¿Si?

-Me...Me...¿Besas de nuevo?-Le dijo dándole la conocida mirada de cachorrito (Pupy's eyes)

-Tus desos son ordenes mi ama y señora-Le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa

15 MINUTOS MAS TARDE DE BESITOS, APAPACHOS Y PROMESAS DE AMOR ETERNO (¡Uuuy! Pero que cursi es este sujeto, pensaran uds. Mis queridos lectores)

-Motoko...Te amo, te amo y no quiero perderte...Por favor, escuchame lo que tengo que decirte ¿Si?-Le dijo Kei mientras abrazaba a su amada y acariaba su pelo.

-Si mi amor...te escucho-Le dijo Motoko mientras correspondia al abrazo, ella tenia su cabeza sepultada en el pecho de Kei y con sus ojos cerrados y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Mira...Yo no te voy a mentir ni voy a negar que tu hermoso cuerpo me atrae...Por Dios Motoko, tienes un cuerpo tan bello, hermoso y perfecto que cualquier hombre daria cualquier cosa por estar en mi lugar- Y en ese momento Kei aumento un poco la presion de su abrazo.

-Kei...Me muero de vergüenza...Pero al mismo tiempo soy feliz por lo que me dices.-Dijo la kendoista al tiempo que le daba un besito en su cuello.

-Gracias Motoko...Pero ahora quiero que sepas que yo jamas te hare una caricia que te haga sentir incomoda o molesta... Jamas hare algo que tu no quieras...Por favor mi amada kendoista, quiero que tu lleves el control en la intimidad de nuestra relacion, yo solamente voy a avanzar hasta donde tu me lo permitas, te lo prometo y si en algun momento consideras que te hago algo que no es correcto, por favor házmelo saber si es necesario golpeame para comprender que estoy entrando en terrenos que aun no me son permitidos...¿Si?-Le dijo dándole una mirada llena de suplica.

Motoko se quedo con la boca abierta e incapaz de articular palabra alguna...!Eso era justo lo que le iba a pedir a Keitaro! ¡Que el le tuviera paciencia antes de que ella le permitiese tocarle sus partes intimas! Finalmente ella pudo hablar y le dijo:

-¡Oh Kei muchas gracias por comprenderme! ¡Yo...Yo...En verdad estoy muy nerviosa! Y este...Aun tengo miedo de que un hombre me acaricie mis...Bueno tu sabes ¿Verdad?-Le dijo timidamente

-Si mi Motokito, lo se perfectamente y te prometo que sere muy pero muy paciente y hasta que tu me lo autorizes yo sabre esperar...Motoko, el hecho de tenerte en mis brazos y de saborear tus hermosos labios es algo que me tiene al borde de la locura...!Tu, tu no sabes lo feliz que soy! ...Yo me conformo con eso, creemelo.

Motoko estaba muerta de felicidad, Kei parecia haberle leido el pensamiento y eso la convencia aun mas de que el era el hombre ideal para ella...Nuevamente la nobleza y bondad del corazon de Kei la habia dominado por completo...Ahora mas que nunca todo el odio que sentia por el en el pasado se habia convertido en amor puro y verdadero. Finalmente ella queria decirle muchas cosas en agradecimiento pero sabia que las palabras eran inútiles y que la mejor forma de demostrarle su agradecimiento era de una forma y...!MMMMMMMMM! Sus labios se fusionaron con los de el y llenando de felicidad al casero de Hinata House. Después del ardiento beso de agradecimiento ella le dijo:

-Kei muchas gracias por comprenderme...Te prometo que voy a prepararme lo mas rapido posible mental y emocionalmete para que tu puedas tocar...Bueno tu sabes ¿Verdad?-Le dijo ella completamente sonrojada. El le dio una tierna mirada y le dijo:

-Tomalo con calma mi Diosa...Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...No hay por que apresurarnos y si lo hacemos con calma estoy seguro que ambos vamos a disfrutarlo ¿No crees?-Le dijo Kei dándole una coqueta sonrisa y haciendo que el color tomate invadiera el rostro de su amada.

-¡Ay Kei que cosas dices! ¡Me muero de vergüenza!¡Ja, ja,ja!-Le dijo ella mientras sepultaba su rostro en el pecho de su amado.

-Te amo Srta. Aoyoma no lo olvides y por ti hare hasta lo imposible con tal de hacerte feliz, no lo olvides.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Urashima le prometo que que su paciencia tendra su recompesa...Y te prometo que lo te hice cuando nos dimos nuetro primer beso en el arbol de cerezos sera el comienzo de tu recompesa-Le dijo completamente sonrojada y un corto beso en sus labios fue el agradecimiento final para Keitaro.

-Muchas gracias Motoko, "Paciencia" sera mi nuevo apellido te lo prometo- Le dijo Kei muy feliz y contento.

-Bueno...¿Nos vamos a casa...o mas bien a nuestro nidito de amor?-Le dijo apenada.

-Si pichocinta lo que tu digas.

Y ambos jóvenes se pusieron a reir y muy felices y contentos se abrazaron y juntos llenos de ilusiones emprendieron el camino a su hogar y muy ajenos a que eran vigilados por tierra y por aire.

-¡Ayy pero que muchacho taaaaannnnn tierno! ¿Viste Aika? Le prometio a su novia que no la va tocar hasta que ella se lo permita...!Eso es amor del bueno!-Decia dentro de la limosina negra Zulema con lagrimas en los ojos.

Aika solo le dio una minúscula sonrisa y dijo:

-Si, supongo que eso tengo que reconocérselo, por lo regular todos los hombres son unos lujuriosos que solo buscan manosear descaradamente nuestros cuerpos cuando somos sus novias.

-¿En serio? ¿Y acaso tu tuviste una experiencia asi?

Aika se volteo furiosa a su compañera y le dio otro fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

-¡Ayyyyy! ¿Y ahora que fue lo que dije?- Dijo muy molesta y sobandose el craneo.

-Arranca el auto y siguelos ¿Entendido?-Le dijo con voz autoritaria y de muy mala gana Zulema la obedecio.

Mientras muchos metros arriba de las cabezas de nuestra pareja favorita la super tecnológicamente Mecha-Tama chan seguia monitoreandolos y enviando sus imágenes a su creadora en Hinata House.

-¡!BUUUUAAHHHH! ¡Kei eres un amor!-Lloraba de felicidad Kaolla Sue mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas su almohada y vei elmonitor de su PC. Cuando unos toquidos la hicieron brincar del susto.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?- Entonces ella escucho la voz de la niña mas dulce y tierna de Hinata.

-¡Sue ya es tarde! ¿Qué no vas a venir a cenar?- Dijo impaciente Shinobu.

-No Shinobu no tengo hambre-Le grito Sue. Shinobu cuando escucho eso casi se desmaya...¿Desde cuando Sue no tenia hambre? Si ella es super glotona.

-Bueno...Como quieras.- Le dijo no muy convencida y se marcho aun no creyendo lo que le habiadicho Sue.

-¿Quién demonios piensa en cenar? Cuando en estos momentos estoy viendo lo que mas he deseado en mi vida...!Ver a mis dos amores enamorados uno del otro! ¡Que feliz soy!- Y muy feliz y contenta Sue siguió observando el monitor donde podia ver a Kei y Motoko abrazados caminando rumbo a Hinata.

Mientras en el negocio de Te de la Tia Haruka, ella y Tsuroko compartian una taza de Te y charlando amenamente...Sin embargo ellas sabian que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y sus parientes aun no regresaban.

-Mmmm...Ya es tarde ¿No cree que ellos ya deberían haber regresado?- Dijo la tia.

-Si tiene razon, ya me estoy preocupando, mire si en una hora no regresan...!Oh Dios Mio!-La hermosa mujer se cimbro e inmediatamente esbozo una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Qué ocurre Sra. Tsuroko? –Le dijo muy preocupada y espantada

-El Ki de mi hermana...Lo detecto y...Caramba...Su Ki irradia una enorme onda de felicidad...Puedo sentir que ya viene en camino y...Sra. Haruko parece que nuestras plegarias han sido escuchadas.- Le dijo la Samurai con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quiere decir que?

-Por la felicidad que irradia el Ki de mi hermana estoy seguro que es un hecho...Pero esperemos a que lleguen ¿Si?

-¡Oh Dios Mio! ¡Que sea cierto lo que piensa!- Dijo muy contenta la Tia.

Mientras tanto Kei y Motoko habian salido de la estacion del metro y estaban muy cerca de Hinata.

-Dios Mio Motoko ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo de dormir hoy.

-¿Mmmmm? ¿Y eso Kei?

-Tengo miedo de que esto sea un hermoso sueño y de que al despertar Mmmm...Siga siendo el miserable solitario perdedor que siempre he sido.

-¡Oh! Este...Yo tambien tendría miedo de que esto fuera un hermoso sueño...Pero se que no lo es por algo.

-¿Si por que?

-Facil por mi anillo y mi collar...Esa es la prueba de que esto no es un sueño.-Y muy orgullosa le mostro los regalos que Kei le dio y luego le dijo:

-¡Oh Dios! Y yo no te di nada mi amor.-Le dijo algo apenada.

-Eso no es cierto mi Diosa, tu me diste el mas maravilloso regalo que jamas hubiera pensado recibir- Entonces el la abrazo por la cintura y puso su rostro a centímetros del de su amada y le dijo:

-¿Y sabes cual fue?-Le dijo con voz sensual

-No...!Oh!-Le dijo mecanimente al perderse en esa mirada llena de amor y ternura

-La pureza y castidad de tus labios, gracias Motoko.

-¡Oh Kei!-Le dijo ella muy emocionada y entonces...(Bueno uds. Ya saben que fue lo que paso)

-¡!MMMMMMMM!- Un laaaargoooooo y apasionado beso se dieron ambos hasta que la falta del oxigeno en sus pulmones les dijo que ya habia sido suficiente.

En sus habitaciones Kaolla sue se caia de su silla y con la mirada perdida y dicendo:

-Keeeeiiiiiiiiiiiii te amo, te amo, te amo.

Finalmente nuestros amigos llegaron a la esacaleras que conducían a Hinata y Motoko le dijo a Kei.

-Kei, este...Yo...Bueno-Le dijo completamente sonrojada.

-¿Si Motoko?

-Bueno, voy a confesarte un secreto...Veras yo estoy leyendo en secreto un manga romántico de una tal Rumiko Takahashi

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Por favor que todos los amantes del anime hagan una reverencia de respeto ante semejante nombre ¡Dios salve a la Sra. Takahashi!

-¡Ah! Si la conozco ¿Y de trata su historia?

-Bueno veras, se trata de una jovencita que podia viajar al pasado a traves de un pozo que se encontraba en su casa y ahí conocio a un demonio mitad perro, mitad humano, algo que ellos llaman un Hanyou.

-Muy interesante ¿Y luego?

-Bueno para no hacerte mas larga la historia ellos al final terminaron enamorándose y el para asegurarse de que todos los demonios de su mundo supieran que ella era su...Hembra...Bueno el...Hizo...Algo.- Le dijo completamente sonrojada y sumamente nerviosa.

-¿Si? Y...¿Qué fue?-Le pregunto con gran curiosidad Kei

-Bueeeeeeeno el hizo esto- Y entonces lentamente Motoko acerco su rostro al cuello de kei y...!SMAK! ¡Que le da a Kei un lento y ardiente mordisco en el cuello!

-¡AAHHHHHH!- Gimio Kei ¡Pero de ninguna manera de dolor sino todo lo contrario! ¡Gimio de felicidad al sentir la ardiente caricia de su amada!

-¡Motoooooooko! ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡Soy muuuuyyy felizzz! ¡!AAAHHHHHH!-Le dijo Kei loco de felicidad y disfrutando el mordisco que su amada le estaba dando. Motoko tambien estaba muy feliz de que Kei disfrutura su accion y cuando quiso romper el peso Kei la abrazo por su espalda y le dijo timidamente

-No...No por favor...Muérdeme otro poquito mas ¿Si?

-Tus desos son ordenes para mi- Dijo ella y ¡SMAK!

-¡Diooooosssss! Voy a enloquecer.-Dijo Kei y abrazo fuertemente a su amada y siguia disfrutando el mordisco de ella. ¿Y el dolor? ¿Cuál dolor? ¡Kei estaba al borde de la locura! ¡Pero de felicidad!

Motoko por su parte muy nerviosa seguia mordiendo a Kei en el cuello, claro ella lo hacia de una manera suave y delicada, procurando solo dañar la superficie de la piel de su amado. ¡Ella aun no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo! Ella temia lo peor, que Kei la rechazara y la tachara de loca o demente ¿Y que paso? ¡Kei con mucho gusto y agrado acepto la caricia! Y no solo eso ¡El queria mas! Lagrimas de felicidad brotaron de los labios de la kendoista al comprender cuanto la amaba Keitaro y se juro a si misma que ningun hombre entraria en su corazon. Sus sentimientos solo le pertenecían a su amado casero, un hombre al que en ese momento ella comprendio que le pertencia en cuerpo y alma. Entonces ella penso mientras seguia mordiendo a su amado.

-Dios Mio...Por favor, ayudame a quitarme este temor para que Kei empiece a desfrutar de mi cuerpo y podamos llevar una relacion normal como la de cualquier pareja de novios.

Finalmente ella rompio el beso y lentamente y con algo de temor levanto su vista hacia su amado y cuando lo vio se alegro mucho. Kei tenia lagrimas de felicidad y una enorme sonrisa, temblaba de la emocion por lo ocurrio y tartamudeando le dijo a Motoko:

-Mo...Mo...Toko-chan...!Oh! Gra…….Gracias…!Fue...Fue...Maravilloso!-Le dijo muy feliz y contento mientras acariciaba la marca que le habia dejado su amada en el cuello. Ella por su parte estaba color tomate y le dijo:

-¡Ay Kei perdoname! ¡No...No se que me paso ¡ ¡No estoy loca! ¡Te...Te lo juro! Es que...!MMMMMMMMM!- Y un ardiente beso de su amado la cayo y fue la muestra de agredicimiento que el le dio por su "Caricia" y ella por supusto estaba muy pero muy feliz y en los ojos de ambos, las lagrimas de felicidad brotaban. Finalmente cuando rompieron su beso Kei tomo el hermoso rostro de su amada en sus manos y le dijo con voz sensual y muy contento:

-Ahora se que te pertenenzco...Te juro por mi honor que nunca me acercare a ninguna mujer con planes románticos, solo tu riges mi corazon.

-Gracias Kei y yo te prometo que tu fidelidad tendra su recompesa. – Y sin mas, volvieron a darse un ardiente beso en los labios..

Mientras en la casa de Te de la tia Tsuroko Aoyoma dejaba escapar una solitaria lagrima de uno de sus hermosos ojos.

-Sra Tsuroko ¿Qué pasa?-Le decia con gran nerviosismo la Tia.

-Ellos ya llegaron, siento el Ki de mi hermana en la entrada de Hinata ¡Y por Dios! ¡Su ki irradia una felicidad enorme! –Y ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la ventana a buscarlos con la mirada..

Mientras en sus habitaciones KaollaSue la niña genio besaba ardientemente a su almohada y con lagrimas en sus ojos susurraba:

_-Si Kei te amo...te amo con todo mi corazon_.

Y dentro de una lujosa limosina negra una mujer lloraba a cuentagotas de felicidad al ver la romántica escena, mientras su compañera solo la miraba con fastidio y aburrimiento y penso:

-¡Vaya hasta que esos dos tortolos ya llegaron a su casa!...Ahora lo que quiero es irme al hotel, darme un buen baño y dormirme...Espero que mi ama nos permita irnos ya.- Y como si alguien escuchara sus pensamientos su telefono celular (Movil en España) comenzo a sonar.

-¿Diga? ¡Ah Excelencia! A sus ordenes...Si asi es, ya llegaron sanos a salvos a la residencia de Hinata...!Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que le haya gustado nuestro trabajo...!Claro mi señora! Ud. sabe que su satisfacción es mi mejor paga...¿Qué? ¿Qué...Solo tiene una pequeña queja de ...Nuestro trabajo?...¿QUÉ NO TENGA MOMENTOS ROMÁNTICOS CON ZULEMA EN HORAS DE TRABAJO! ¡!¿Que nos vio con su tortuga mecanica muy abrazadas a Zuelema y...¡Gulp!...a mi? ¡No Excelencia no es lo que parece No!...!Pero, pero!...!Errrrrr...Como ud. diga...Si hasta mañana!- Y muy triste y desconsolada la mujer corto la comunicación.

-¿Qué pasa Aika? ¿Qué dijo nuestra señora?-Le pregunto ingenuamente Zulema y es que por estar viendo la romántica escena que protagonizaban Kei y Motoko no presto atención a la conversación de Aika con Sue. Ella por su parte le dio una mirada de odio y ¡!ZOCK! le acomodo otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza y haciendo aullar de dolor a su amiga.

-¡!ESTUPIDA!-Le grito muy furiosa Aika y continuo.- ¡!Por tu estupida actitud infanti nuestra ama nos vio cuando estabas como loca abrazandome y penso que tu y yo andabamos en un loco juego romántico y descuidando nuestro trabajo! ¡!TOMA, TOMA Y TOMA!- Y asi muy furiosa Aika le dio varios golpes en su cabeza a la pobre Zulema y dejándolo muy adolorida y llorando.

-¡!BUUHAAAAAA! ¡QUE CRUEL Y MALA ESRES CONMIGO AIKA!- Fueron los tristes lamentos que la muchacha le dio, y sin conmoverse su amiga le dijo muy furiosa:

-¡Arranca el maldito auto y vamonos al hotel que quiero descansar!--Y muy triste y adolorida ella la obedecio y se marcharon de Hinata.

Y de regreso con los enamorados ellos comenzaron muy abrazaditos a subir las escaleras cuando ella le dijo:

-Mmmm...Kei al llegar a mi cuarto creo que voy a caer directamente a mi cama y a dormirme...!Fueron muchas emociones para mi este dia!-Le dijo muy feliz.

-¿Estas cansada?

-Si un poco...Comprendeme que este tipo de actividades son nuevas para mi y supongo que tego que acostumbrarme a ellas porque...¿Vamos a seguir saliendo a pasear verdad?-Le dijo dándole una tierna mirada.

-Eso es lo que mas deseo en mi vida amada mia...Estar a tu lado el mayor tiempo posible.- Y entonces le dio u corto beso en sus labios.

-Opino lo mismo.- Le dijo ella

-Bueno y para aligerar tu cansancio.- Le dijo el e inmediatamente tomo a su amada por la cintura y sus piernas ¡Y la cargo como si fueran una pareja de recien casados!

-¡!AAHHHH! ¡Kei! ¿Qué haces!-Le dijo muy asombrada y avergonzada Motoko.

-Permitale a su humilde sirvviente conducirla a sus aposentos Srta. Aoyoma- Le dijo en un tono muy galan y caballeroso. Y claro ante semejante declaración Motoko se puso color tomate y cubrio su rostro con sus manos y le dijo:

-¡Kei me muero de vergüenza! – Y luego abrazo a su amado y sepulto su rostro en el pecho de el. Kei solo sonrio y comenzo a subir las escaleras y sintiéndose el mortal mas afortunado del Japón.

Mientras por la ventana de la casa de Te y en cierta habitación tres mujeres observaban la escena y con las lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Cuando pasaron por la casa de Te, la Tia y Tsuroko salieron a recibirlos co una gran sonrisa de felicidad, Kei cuando las vio les devolvió la sonrisa y le susurro a su amada que aun tenia su rostro sepultado en el rostro de su amado y disfrutando el estar siendo cargada por Kei.

-Motokito...Creo que tendremos que parar un momento y platicar con ciertas personas.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres Kei?-Le dijo algo desconcertda.

-Mira.- Le dijo indicándole con su vista. Ella levanto la vista y vio a su hermana y a Haruka abrazadas y llorando de felicidad. Después de la sorpresa ella tambien esbozo una gran sonrisa y le dijo a Kei.

-Kei ellas son las primeras personas que deben saber de nuestra felicidad...Vamos con ellas a comunicarles de nuestro noviazgo.

-Si Motoko.- Y Kei avanzo a la casa de Te. Y al llegar con las dos mujeres bajo a Motoko y ambos les dijeron:

-Haruka San, hermana/Tia, Tsuroko san buenas buenas noches.- Pero ya no hubo necesidad de mas palabras Tsuroko abrazo a Keitaro y Haruka hizo lo mismo con Motoko.

-¡Kei, kei no sabes que feliz de me has hecho!-Le dijo la samurai mayor llorando.

-¡Motoko, Motoko, Muchas gracias por darle esta oportunidad a mi sobrino!-Le dijo la tia tambien llorando.

Después solo hubo los clásicos comentarios de felicitaciones y agradecimientos entre las tres mujeres y el muchacho y la tia lso invito a que tomaran una taza de te,lo cual, le gusto a los dos enamorados y muy felices y contentos todos entraron a la casa de Te.

En su cuartoSue dio un suspiro de felicidad al ver la escena final y penso: Bueno creo que fue todo por hoy, el espectáculo ya termino...Mmmmm...Mejor llamo de regreso a mi Mecha tama y la dejo descansar un rato.- Kaolla apago el monitor y salio de su cuarto, para en su momento, felicitar a sus amores.

Mientras de regreso en la casa de Te, la tia le decia e un tono serio a la pareja de enmorados que saboreaban una taza de aromatico te.:

-Sobrino, Motoko hay algo que Tsuroko san y yo hemos estado platicando y queremos que en especial tu sobrino tomes la debida preocupación cuando...Ella sepa de tu noviazgo.

-¿A ella? Oh, Te refieres a Naru ¿Verdad tia?-Le dijo Kei.

-No sobrino, con Naru es punto y aparte. Es mas estoy seguro que ella mejor que nadie sabia de antemano que lo tuyo y lo de Motoko terminaria en esto y ella sabe que lo mas inteligente y prudente es alejarse de uds.

-¿A que te refieres Haruka-san?-Le dijo algo desconcertada Motoko.

-Dejemos lo de Naru para después hermana ahora queremos hablar de otra persona.- Le dijo Tsuroko.

-Mmmm...Okey hermana-Le dijo y la tia volvio a hablar.

-Mira sobrino se trata de ...Shinobu.-Le dijo en un tono muy serio su tia.

-¿Shinobu? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-Pregunto ingenuamente Keitaro

Las tres mujeres dieron un gemido de frustacion al comprender que Kei desconocia por completo los sentimientos que la dulce y tierna niña tenia por el. Motoko entonces puso su mano en el hombro de el y le dijo:

-¡Ay Kei!...¿Qué no lo comprendes?...Shinobu esta...Enamorada de ti.

Kei cuando escucho eso, abrio enormemente sus ojos y su boca y casi se va de espaldas. La tia y Tsuroko solo sonrieron divertidas al ver la expresión del sorpendido muchacho.

-¿Qué...que...dijiste Motoko-chan? No...No puede ser...Yo...Yo...Te juro que jamas le he hecho algo obseno o pervertido a ella...Si, es verdad, yo tambien la quiero mucho pero, pero...!Como la hermanita que nunca tuve! ¡Te lo juro Motoko-chan!- Le dijo Kei algo espantado. Ella solo le sonrio y acaricio con su sedosa mano el rostro de su amado para que el se diera cuenta que ella no estaba molestapara nada, tantola tia como Tsuroko dieron un suspiro al ver la romántica escena.

- Kei tranquilo, yo ahora, se mejor que nadie que tu serias incapaz de hacerle el menor daño a ella o a Sue y se que el amor que les profesas es noble y puro y sin ningún tinte de perversión o maldad.-Y olvidando por completo con quienes estaban Motoko le dio un tierno beso en la boca a kei y haciendo a las dos mujeres muy pero muy felices.

-Hermanita me haces sentir muy celosa.- Le dijo muy divertida Tsuroko. –Eso devolvió a a la realidad a Motoko y Kei romperion inmediatamente su beso y lse pusieron color tomate ante la divertida mirada de las dos mujeres.

-¡Ay perdon! ¡No se que me paso!- Dijo rascándose la nuca y mordiéndose la lengua.- Todos finalmente se rieron muy felices.

-Kei volviendo al asunto de Shinobu.- Le dijo con tono serio su tia. Y el ambiente en ellos cambio por completo.

-Si Tia san te escucho.

-Bueno aunque no lo creas...Ella desde que te conocio al poco tiempo se enamoro de ti, todas las chicas nos dimos cuenta de inmediato por la forma en como siempre te ha tratado. Sin embargo ella no es para nada tonta. Cuando vio la relacion que tu y Motoko comenzaron a formar ella mejor que nadie comprendio que lo suyo tarde o temprano terminaria en noviazgo. Y creeme sobrino el que Motoko sea tu novia la va hacer a ella muy feliz, pero en el fondo de su corazon pienso que ella va a sufrir mucho. Piénsalo muy bien Kei – Le dijo su tia.

Kei entonces comprendio como la dulce y tierna niña siempre se a preocupado mucho por el, la forma en como siempre lo a tratado con cariño y admiracion y que de ella jamas habia recibido un solo insulto o agresión física. El entonces se puso color tomate y tartamudenado dijo y finalmente penso lo inevitable: Su tierno y dulce corazon podria partirse en mil pedazos cuando ella supiera que su corazon ya tenia dueña...Y el lo ultimo que queria era hacerle daño a esa angelical criatura que siempre le habia dado dicha y ternura a su corazon.

-Uh...Este...Yo...Bueno...Ca...caramba...Digo...-Digo Kei balbucenado y sin saber que hacer o decir y finalmente agacho su cabeza.- Y dijo:

-Tia, Tsuroko-san, Motoko...¿Qué hago? Yo no quiero lastimar a Shinobu...Uds. saben que yo quiero mucho a todas las chicas cada una es algo muy especial para mi..Pero ante esta situación yo...No se que hacer.- Les dijo dándoles una mirada de suplica.

-Mira Kei...A mi gustaria que platicaras con ella y le dijeras que ha pesar de amar a Motoko tu no vas dejar de quererla como siempre ha sido y con respecto a ti hermanita dile que ahora mas que nunca vas a necesitar su apoyo moral para que te ayude afortalecer tu relacion con Kei.-Les dijo Tsuroko.

-ClaroTsuroko...Se que ella comprendera y nos aceptara a Motoko y ami como una pareja.

-Si es verdad...Yo quiero decirle a Shinobu cuan importante es para mi y que su apoyo moral me ayudara mucho a comprender y querer mas a Kei.- Dijo muy orgullosa de si Motoko.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron satisfechas por las respuestas de sus parientes. Entonces la tia dijo:

-Okey entonces regreso en un momento voy por Shinobu.- Dijo la tia y se marcho dejando a las dos samuráis con Keitaro, entonces Tsuroko abrazo al mismo tiempo a Kei y Motoko y les dijo:

-¡Oh Muchachos no me saben que feliz me han hecho!

-Gracias por tus sabios consejos hermana, gracias a ellos tengo un maravilloso novio.- Le dijo Motoko

-Si Tsuroko san yo tambien te agradezco el apoyo que me diste para animarme de valor y pedirle a Motoko que fuera mi novia, nunca lo olvidare y te prometo que no te decepcionare y la amare con todo mi corazon.

Motoko cuando escucho eso se puso color tomate y dijo:

-Yo...Yo...Opino lo mismo Kei no lo dudes.- Y entonces se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y haciendo que una lagrima de felicidad brotara de los ojos de su hermana. Entonces cuando los enamorados rompieron su abrazo Kei dijo:

-Bueno...Motoko como te dije te amare con todo mi corazon pero...-Kei parecio dudar y eso desconcerto a las dos mujeres.

-Pero...¿Qué kei?-Le dijo su novio

-Pues veras Motoko...Yo pienso que para poder entenderte mejor...Yo quisiera...Comprender y ...practicar tu filosofia y tu modo de pensar.

-¿Qué? No entiendo.- Dijo ella, pero su hermana parecio comprender lo que Kei dijo y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Motoko chan...Yo- Dijo con un poco de miedo Kei.

-Si kei...¿Qué pasa?

-Yo...Tal vez te moleste pero en este momento qusiera usar mi segunda petición que me debes.

-¡Oh! ¡Ca...Caramba! ...Yo...Bueno...tu diras,este y recuerda...Cualquier cosa que me pidas...Lo hare...!No lo dudes!-Le dijo muy segura de si misma pero con algo de temor.

-Kei si lo que le vas a pedir a mi hermanita es su castidad por favor usa condones y tu hermanita la píldora anticonceptiva ¡Aun son muy jóvenes para ser padres!-Le dijo en broma Tsuroko.

-¡HERMANA! ¡TSUROKO-SAN!-Le gritaron los sos jóvenes completamente sonrojados.

-¡Ay perdon! ¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Ji,ji,ji!- Dijo Tsuroko y disfrutando la broma que les hizo a ellos. Entonces Motoko le dijo muy nerviosa.

-¡Kei...No por favor!...Aun no estoy lista...Pero si tu insistes bueno...-Le dijo timidamente y agachando la cabeza y haciendo que su novio casi se desmayara.

-¡No, Motokito!...Este...¿Cómo crees eso?...!Ja, ja!- Termino riéndose nerviosamente

-Bueno...Dime entonces.

-Es facil...Yo quiero entenderte en tu forma de ver la vida y en tu forma de pensar tambien entonces yo...-Y el tomo las manos de su amada y le dijo:

-Motoko-chan...¿Me aceptarias como tu discipulo en el arte de la espada?...Por favor...Yo quiero ser un samurai como tu y honrar tu filosofia artemarcialista.

Motoko sintio como si un rayo la hubiera partido a la mitad y su corazon comenzo a latir a mil por hora por la enorme felicidad que en ese momento cubrio todo su ser y !PUMMMM!...Se desmayo y esbozando una hermosa sonrisa. Su hermana solo se tapo la boca con su mano tratando de evitar la enorme carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su boca.

-¡Motoko!-Le grito Kei muy espantado y agachándose a abrazar a su amada quien se habia caido. El coloco la cabeza de ella en sus muslos y comenzo a acariciar su hermoso rostro que aun tenia una enorme sonrisa y dijo:

-Mi amor...Despierta...por favor.- Le dijo con una mirada suplicante. Ella entonces comenzo a abrir lentamente sus ojos y dijo:

-Mmmm?...Ummmm!...Diooossss Kei…….¿Sabes que eres muy guapo?-Le dijo sin pensarlo cuando lo vio. El le dio una sonrisa y dijo:

-Opino lo mismo- Y entonces le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Finalmente eso hizo que Motoko recuperara completamente la conciencia y le dijo:

-Kei...¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste? ¿Quieres seguir el camino de la espada?-Le dijo con una mirada suplicante.

-Si mi diosa...pienso que asi sere digo de ti...Digo... si tu quieres.

Ella solo le dio una gran sonrisa y muy feliz abrazo a su amado y le dio un ardiente beso en los labios y con eso Kei supo la respuesta y muy feliz correspondio a la ardiente caricia y asi siguieron y siguieron y siguieron...hasta que una voz tierna y dulce los saco de su mundo de fantasias e ilusiones.

-Mmmmm...Buenas noches sempais...Este... no quise interrumpirlos...Mejor regreso mañana. Kei y Motoko abrieron los ojos e inmediatamente rompieron su abrazo:

-¡!SHINOBU!-Gritaron los dos muchachos y rapidamente se levantaron sonrojados a la quinta potencia.

-¡Ay Shinobu lo que pasa es que! ¡No te vimos llegar y bueno!- Dijeron muy nerviosos los dos muchachos, ella solo les dio su hermosa sonrisa (MR) y sin mas abrazo a sus dos amigos y comenzo a llorar y les dijo:

-¡Motoko sempai ¡Snif! ¡Snif! Keitaro-sempai ¡Snif! ¡Muchas felicidades!...!Los quiero mucho! ¡No saben ¡snif! Lo feliz que soy!

Kei y Motoko se conmovieron hasta las lagrimas y correspondieron al tierno abrazo de la niña.

-Shinobu muchas gracias por lo que nos dices tu no sabes lo feliz que me haces y recuerda que tu para mi eres una persona muy especial en mi vida gracias por brindarme tu amistad.- Le dijo Kei

-Gracias sempai tu tambien eres alguien muy especial para mi ¡Snif!-Le dijo Shinobu.

-Por favor Shinobu ahora mas que nunca necesito de tus sabios consejos para que pueda ser una digna compañera de Kei...Por favor no dejes de ser mi amiga-Le dijo Motoko

-Claro sempai tu y yo siguiéremos siendo las mejores amigas...!Te lo prometo!

Mientras la tia y Tsuroko observaban conmovidas la escena y sonrieron muy satisfechas de haber logrado su objetivo.

Finalmete después de un buen rato de platica entre los novios, shinobu y las mujeres mayores se despidieron y partieron rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Kei por supuesto acompaño a su amada rumbo a su cuarto junto con su hermana, quien iba atrás de ellos, Kei y Motoko iban muy abrazados y dándose tiernos besos de amor,pero...Antes de llegar al cuerto de las samuráis un enorme bolido llego corriendo hacia ellos y ¡!PUUMMM! choco con ellos y tumbando a ambos adoslecentes en el suelo.

¡Ayyy! ¡Auchhh!- Gritaron de dolor Kei y Motoko ademas de sentir un enorme peso en sus cuerpos y entonces abrieron sus ojos y vieron que el objeto que estaba encima de ellos era...:

-¡!SUUUEEEE!- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, la científica loca de Hinata les sonrio de oreja a oreja y les dijo:

-¡Kei, Motoko! ¡Los quiero mucho! –Y sin decir mas: ¡MMMMMMMM! Y ¡MMMMMMMMM!- ¡Les dio a los dos un ardiente beso en los labios! Y dejando completamente atolondrados a los enamorados. Entonces Sue se levanto tranquilamente y paso juntoa una sorprendida Tsuroko y le dijo:

-Por favor Sra. Tsuroko aconseje bien a Kei y Motoko para que su noviazgo Que comenzo debajo de un arbol de cerezos termine en matrimonio.- Y sin mas la demente niña se marcho a su cuarto brincando de alegria y felicidad. La hermosa mujer solo atino a seguir con la mirada a la misteriosa niña. Mientras aun tirados en el suelo y aun atontados por la caricia de Sue Kei y Motoko aun no podian comprender lo que habia pasado.

-Kei...Eso que nos golpeo era...Sue...¿Verdad?-Dijo la kendoista

-Mmmmm...Si amada mia- Dijo Kei aun sin creer lo que habia pasado.

-Y...Ella te beso en tus...labios ¿Verdad?

-Si mi Diosa y...Perdoname no pude evitarlo...No estas enojada conmigo ¿Verdad?

-No...No fue tu culpa y se que tu no pudiste evitarlo- Le dijo mirando al cielo, entonces Kei le dijo:

-Y ella te...

-¡SIIIIIII! ¡ESA DEMENTE NIÑA ME BESO EN LOS LABIOS! ¡ARHHHHGGGGGG! ¡!KEI TE JURO QUE YO NO SOY LESBIANA!- Le grito muy furiosa la kendoista y completamente sonrojada a la quinta potencia.

Kei se levanto y ayudo a su amada a levantarse y le dijo:

-Tranquila Motoko-chan tu sabes,bueno...Que a Sue le falta un tornillo en la cabeza pero...Estoy seguro que lo hizo sin mala intención...finalmente es su forma de demostrar su amor y amistad...Ya sabes lo mucho que ella nos quiere. –Eso tranquilizo a Motoko y le dijo:

-Si Kei tienes razon...Pero ya hablare con ella y le voy a decir que ya no me vuelva a besar en la boca...!Y ni a ti tampoco! ¿Quedo claro?-Le dijo en su autoritaria voz.

-¡Si mi amor lo que tu digas!-Le dijo muy seri Kei

-Bueno...Ahora...¿Me harias un favor?

-Si claro, lo que tu digas mi Diosa.

-Podrias...¿Quitarme el sabor de los...labios de Sue?-Le dijo completamente sonrojada. Kei sonrio de oreja a oreja y dijo:

-Tus deseos son ordenes para mi amada mia.- Y...!MMMMMMMMMM! –Un ardiente beso entro en escena. Cuando terminaron con su ardiente caricia se miraron fijamente a los ojos...hasta que una voz los saco de su mundo de fantasias.

-Yo solo quisiera saber una cosa jovencitos.-Dijo la hermosa Samurai con un tono muy serio

-¿Eh? ¿Si hermana? ¿Qué es?-Le dijo Motoko

-¿Cómo supo esa jovencita que su noviazgo comenzo debajo de un arbol de cerezos?-Le dijo la bella mujer mirandolosmuy seriamente y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

Kei y Motoko se quedaron viendo el uno al otro y con una mirada de asombro y duda...¿Cómo demonios supo Sue que su romance efectivamente... comenzo debajo de un arbol de cerezos? Los tres se quedaron viendo el uno al otro sin saber que contestar y un sentimiento de temor les llego al escuchar la demente risa de la niña por los pasillos oscuros de Hinata. En conclusión esa dulce y tierna niña no era exactamente lo que parecia ser. Entonces la mujer les dijo:

-Muchachos por favor no se si sea mi imaginación...Pero por favor mantengan una prudente distancia de esa jovencita...Y en especial tu Keitaro ¿De acuerdo?

-Errrr...Si Tsuroko san, lo que tu digas...Y bueno...Hasta mañana.- Y entonces Kei le dio un beso a su amada y ella le dijo:

-Hasta mañana Kei...Mis sueños solo los dedicare a ti y mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo para prepararte como un futuro samurai ¿Ok?- Le dijo dándole una sonrisa

-Si Motoko...Ansio ser parte de tu vida y disciplina. Finalmente se despidio de su futura cuñada y se marcho a su cuarto y ellas hicieron lo mismo. Al llegar a sus habitaciones Kei entro y cerro la puerta y sin saber que desde la azotea una persona lo estaba vigilando.

-Asi que...La Sra. Tsuroko sospecha algo de mi y...No quiere que mi amado Kei este cerca de mi ¿Verdad? Mmmmmm...Lo de menos seria decirle a Aika y Zulema que le dieran una buena golpiza pero...El hecho de que en su vientre lleve al hijo de mi amado Keitaro me impide hacer eso. Bueno...Por su propio bien espero que haga lo que antes dijo: Irse a Kyoto a dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a cuidar su embarazo ahora que su hermanita ya es novio de nuestro amado Keitaro...Una vez que ella se haya ido me sera mas facil llevar a cabo mi plan con Keitaro...Motoko no sera ningun problema, a diferencia de su astuta hermana. Paciencia Sue, solo ten mucha paciencia y podras conseguir de Kei lo que deseas.

Kaolla Sue la misteriosa y demente niña esbozo una macabra sonrisa y apago su micrófono portátil que le permitia escuchar conversaciones a larga distancia y sin mas, tranquilamente se marcho a sus habitaciones a descansar.

Mientras en las habitaciones de la Tia Haruka ella se disponia a dormir muy contenta por lo ocurrido entre Kei y Motoko cuando un frase hecha por su sobrino le llego de repente a su cerebro, algo que le dijo a Motoko con respecto a Shinobu:

-.Si... yo tambien la quiero mucho pero, pero...!**Como la hermanita que nunca tuve! **¡Te lo juro Motoko-chan!-

-Como la hermanita que nunca tuve! Como la hermanita que nunca tuve! Como la hermanita que nunca tuve! –Una y otra vez esa frase se repitio en su cerebro y un escalafrio invadio a su corazon y dijo:

-¡Dios! No se seria correcto decirle a Kei...Pero no puedo...Eso solo lo afectaria emocionalmente y ahora que la felicidad a llegado a su corazon con Motoko...¿Cómo reaccionaria si el supiera que en realidad el tiene una...? A ellos los superaron cuando apenas tenian 7 años y dudo que se acuerde de ella...Pero ella lo queria y lo amaba mucho...Y mucho mas que un hermano...!Como sufrio ella cuando la abuela los separo!...Bueno pero finalmente esa es otra historia y no creo que deba de preocuparme pero...La abuela...¿A dónde demonios la mando? ¡En fin! No creo que nunca sepa mas de esa persona. Ahora lo que debo de pensar es en mi futuro y buscar la manera de que cierto arqueólogo estupido me defina si me ama o no.- Y tratando de olvidar ese incidente la Tia apago su luz y se fue a dormir y enfocando sus sueños en cierta persona.

Continuara...

Hola a todosde nuevo!

Gracias nuevamente a **Fernando Urashima** y **Rukia-Nanao** a por sus comentarios:

Como uds. Saben Naru se marcho de Hinata triste y desconsolada por saber que debido a su orgulloso carácter ella perdio a Keitaro y se lo entrego en bandeja de plata a una de sus mejores amigas. Mucho tiempo pasara antes de que Naru decida regresar a Hinata. (Eso sera cuando comienzen los examenes de ingreso para Todai) y quiza ya resignada a haber perdido a Keitaro y buscando quedar en un plan mas amistoso con el y Motoko. Sin embargo...Tal parece que en el futuro Motoko tendra una pelea de proporciones epicas por el amor de su amado Keitaro...Pero el rival no sera Naru...Sino alguna misteriosa jovencita que fue parte de un pasado que Kei parece no recordar. (¡Y no es Mitsumi se los aseguro!)

Proximo capitulo:

Aprendiendo a amarnos 2da. Parte:

Poco a poco y con mucha paciencia Motoko ira perdiendo el miedo a lo desconocido cuando empieze a tener relaciones y caricias ¿Cómo podria decirlo?...Intimas con su amado Keitaro...Los sabios consejos de la Samurai Mayor ayudaran a nuestros amigos a reforzar mas su amor. ¿Y Sue?...Bueno el tiempo lo dira.

Saludos de su amigo(a) Solaris 3000

Posdata: Ya saben los reviews son siempre muy agradecidos y motivantes.


	20. Aprendiendo a amarnos2daParte

AaAm2

Aprendiendo a amarnos

2da. Parte.

Domingo 6:00 AM En las habitaciones de las hermanas Aoyoma.

-Buenos dias hermanita, dormiste muy bien ¿Verdad?- Le dijo con una coqueta sonrisa su Tsuroko a Motoko.

-¿Eh? ¿A….Que te refieres…..Hermana mayor?-Le dijo algo nerviosa

-Bueno…...Es que eso de estar abrazando y besando tu almohada toda la noche y estarle agradeciendo a Keitaro por la paciencia que va a tener contigo para que tu le permitas tocar tus partes intimas y privadas………..Bueno supongo que fue una hermosa noche para ti……..¿Verdad?- Le dijo mirandola fijamente a los ojos. Motoko al escuchar eso se puso color tomate a la quinta potencia e inmediatamente sepulto su cara entre sus sabanas y almohadas y dijo:

-AAHHHHHH! ¡HERMANA MAYOR NO ME AVERGUENCES!

La hermosa mujer solo sonreia divertida al ver el vapor que salia de las sabanas que ocultaban a su amada hermanita. Después se acerco a ella y comenzo a acariciar su cabeza y le dijo:

-Querida hermanita después de lo que escuche anoche tu y yo debemos de tener una pequeña platica de Hermana mayor a menor respecto a las relaciones intimas que debes de tener con tu novio.

Ella entonces lentamente salio de las sabanas y le dijo:

-¡Oh! ¿En serio hermana?...Este pues gracias

-Bien, entonces hermanita el camino del placer y……….. el deseo sexual y carnal comienzan a abrirse ante ti.- Le dijo con voz sensual la mujer y haciendo que su hermana casi se desmayara del nerviosismo que tenia.

-¿Y bien hermanita? ¿Cómo esta eso de que Kei va a tener mucha paciencia?

Motoko agacho avergonzada la cabeza y dijo:

-Yo……Tengo miedo de que Kei me………Bueno…..Que me toque…….-Dijo muy insegura de si misma y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-En otras palabras………… te sentirias incomoda si Kei te manoseara tus senos, tus nalgas y que quisera meter su mano en tu vagina ¿verdad?-Le dijo con la mayor naturalidad su hermana y haciendo que el vapor saliera del rostro de su hermanita de nuevo.

-¡AAHHHHH!- Fue el grito que ella pego e inmediatamente se oculto de nuevo debajo de sus sabanas, su hermana solo miro al cielo y dijo mentalmente

_-Me parece que esto va a ser una laaaaaaaaaarga platica sobre cuestiones sexuales…….!Ay Dios!_

Después de un rato Motoko mas calmada volvio a salir y dijo:

-Hermana por favor comprendeme yo jamas en mi vida soñe o pense que le iba a dar la oportunidad a un hombre de que…….Bueno me tocara de esa manera………De lo unico que me acuerdo es que hace un par de años en el metro un pervertido rozo una de sus manos con mi…….Trasero y……..

-¿Y que hiciste jovencita?-Le dijo con gran curiosidad su hermana

-Bueno yo…….. Simplemete le fracture su brazo, le afloje la mandibula y estampe su rostro contra una de las ventanas del metro.

La clasica gotita de sudor nipona (MR) aparecio en la frente de la hermosa mujer y dijo:

-Errrrr………..Bueno……..Hiciste bien………Exageraste un poco, creo………Pero no queremos que eso le pase a tu amado casero ¿Verdad?

-¡No ,no claro que no! ¡Me moriria de decepcion conmigo mismo! ……Pero hermana mayor tengo miedo de que por instinto actue asi si Kei me llega a tocar esas partes de mi cuerpo.-Le dijo ella con una mirada de suplica y desesperación. La samurai mayor le dio una conmovedora sonrisa y le dijo:

-De acuerdo hermanita………Entiendo que toda tu vida has programado a tu cerebro para que actues de esa manera si un pervertido llegase a tocar tu cuerpo ¿Verdad?

Motoko solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Pero comprende que en esta ocasión quien te desea tocar es la persona que te a profesado un amor puro, sincero y limpio…………Un amor que no tiene ni una pizaca de pervision o degenere…………De alguien que es un angel y un amor.-Enfatizando lo ultimo que le dijo.

Una hermosa sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Motoko al recordar las virtudes del hombre al que decidio abrirle su corazon y no pudo evitar dar un suspiro romantico.

-Si hermana mayor MI Kei no es como todos esos pervertidos es el algo MUY diferente de todos los hombres y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- Dijo muy contenta y haciendo muy feliz a su hermana de escuchar eso.

-Bueno y ademas………..Recuerda lo que el te dijo; el va a tenerte mucha, pero mucha paciencia, asi que con calma vas a comezar a perder ese miedo de ser tocada ya lo veras.

-¡Uf! ¡Que bueno hermana!...¿Pero como empiezo a tener mi relacion con Kei? ¿Qué hago? ¿Por donde empezamos a………tocarnos? ¿En donde lo hacemos? ¡Oh Dios estoy tan confundida!- Dijo cerrando sus ojos por la frustacion que sentia.

-Tranquila, hermanita, tranquila………..Recuerda que tu hermana mayor va a asesorarte.-Le dijo muy orgullosa la Samurai mayor.

-Mmmmm………Gracias hermana, honestamente no se que haria sin ti.- Le dijo muy alivida la kendoista.

-Adorada hermanita las caricias intimas son una forma de demostrarse cuanto se aman dos personas...Esa es una ley universal del amor- Le dijo muy seriamente la mujer y sin poder evitarlo lanzo un suspiro romántico al recordar el encuentro amoroso que tuvo con Kei (Y Motoko, claro, penso que ella estaba pensando en su esposo) Entonces la hermosa mujer continuo hablando:

-Sin embargo no pienses que por el hecho de uds. Sean novios Kei te va a manosear descaradamente tu cuerpo, es mas, ¡Te apuesto lo que quieras a que el esta mas nervioso que tu!

-¡Oh! ¿En serio hermana?-Le dijo algo desconcertada Motoko.

-No lo dudo conociendo a Keitaro, el lo que mas miedo tiene es a cometer una tontería por la cual el pudiera perderte...El te ama tanto.

El color rojo invadio las mejillas de la Kendoista y lla ahora, lanzo un suspiro romántico al pensar en su amado Romeo. Entonces la Samurai mayor le dijo:

-Pienso que para que comienzen a perder el miedo debende hacer lo que cualquier pareja: Tomarse de la mano y permitir que el atravese por la cintura...Supongo que eso puedes tolerarlo ¿Verdad?

-Errrrrr...Si hermana por eso no hay problema- Le dijo al recordar los ardientes besos que se dieron en el parque mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Despues de eso en las siguientes citas puedan pegar sus cuerpos unos al otro y entonces...Aunque no lo quieras lo primero que vas a pegar en su cuerpo son tus senos...Y tu no sabes lo feliz que lo vas a hacer a el.- Le dijo Tsuroko mirándola a los ojos y haciendo que Motoko bajara avergonzada su cabeza y es que en ese momento ella recordo que en un arranque de felicidad ¡Eso mismo hizo con Kei! Y es mas ella no solo repego sus senos en el pecho de su amado. ¡Sino que ademas froto su vagina con el pene de Kei y haciendo que este se pusiera completamente erecto!

Motoko entonces completamente sonrojada le dijo a su hermana:

-Esteeeeeeee...Hermana...Veras, hay algo que quiero contarte.

-¿Si? Te escucho

Y ella le conto con lujo de detalle lo que paso. Cuando termino de contárselo la mandibula inferior de la mujer golpeo el suelo y sus ojos se abrieron enormente en señal de asombro:

-¡¿EN SERIO HERMANITA! Entonces llena de felicidad la mujer abrazo muy feliz a su hermanita. Y le dio un amoroso beso en la frente

-¿Ya ves? No paso nada y por la forma en que reacciono Kei lo hiciste Muuuuuuuyyyy feliz ¿Qué no te da gusto?

Motokolo solo atino a darle una gran sonrisa a su hermana y la Samurai mayor le dijo:

-¿Y a ti jovencita?...¿A poco no te gusto el "masaje" que te dio Kei en tu entrepierna con su...miembro?

-¡AY HERMANA ME MUERO DE VERGÜENZA! Y mas rapida que inmediatamente Motoko se volvio a esconder debajo de sus sabanas y una estela de vapor salio de ellas. La hermosa mujer la miro y se dijo a si misma:

_-¡Ay Dios Mio! Dame paciencia con esta jovencita._

Después de que Motoko se calmo, volvio a salir de su escondite y su hermana volvio a indicarle como llevarse con su amado respecto a las caricias en su cuerpo. Finalmente después de casi una hora de platica ella le dijo:

-Hermanita todo llega a su debido tiempo, tu y Kei empezaran a tratarse íntimamente poco a poco y creeme cuando menos te los esperes el estara acarciando todo y tu cuerpo y tu...Vas a hacer lo mismo. Pero esto va a llegar poco a poco y uds. Mismos definiran los limites de sus caricias ¿Entendiste?

Motoko solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-Muchas gracias hermana por tus sabios consejos, los tomare muy en cuenta y te no te decepcionare ya lo veras.

La hermosa mujer solo sonrio y le dio un beso en la frente y dijo:

-Bueno hermana ya es tarde y debes de hacer tus ejercicios matinales y creo que yo tambien ¿Vamos?

-¡Claro! Es lo que me hace falta para librar la tensión en mi cuerpo- Dijo muy jovial

-Y después...Le dedicaras un tiempo a tu amado ¿Si?

Motoko se sonrojo y solo asintió con la cabeza. Y entonces las hermanas Aoyoma salieron a la terraza a practicar sus ejercicios matinales.

Mientras en sus habitaciones una niña de aspecto hindu brincaba de alegria al haber escuchado la conversación de las hermanas gracias al micrófono que habia ocultado en el cuarto de ellas.

-¡Viva! ¡Que feliz soy! ¡Voy a poder grabar los momentos en que mis amados se esten acariciando ardientemente! ¡Oh Dios! Me pregunto si Motoko va a permitir en realidad que Kei la manosee todo el cuerpo. ¡Vaya! Pero...¿que pensaria Motoko si supiera que yo la manoseaba cuando dormiamos juntas? ¡Ja,ja,ja!

Y sin mas que decir la Psicopata niña abandono su cuarto para ir a los dominios de Shinobu. Mientras en su habitaciones Urashima Keitaro despertaba algo nervioso y pensando si todo lo que habia vivido el dia de ayer no habia sido solo un hermoso sueño, pero...Al sentir una pequeña dolencia en la parte baja de su cuello la felicidad llego a su corazon. El entonces se miro al espejo y vio la marca que su amada le habia dejado indicándole que el era de su propiedad. Y asi, muy contento se vistio y fue a buscar a su amada, el mejor que nadie sabia donde la encontraria en esos momentos.

Mientras, de regreso en el comedor, la ama y señora de la cocina les daba las nuevas buenas a sus comesales

-¡Que bueno Shinobu! Al rato ire a felicitar a esos tortolitos- Dijo Sara

-Si Sara, a mis sempais les va a dar mucho gusto.- Dijo Shinobu

-¡Ja! ¿Quién lo iba a creer? Esos dos...!Son novios! Ahora si que lo he visto todo...Antes ella lo que mas disfrutaba era golpearlo y torturarlo y ahora lo va seguir haciendo...Pero a base de besos y caricias.- Dijo con su sexy sonrisa Kitusune.

-¡Kit...Kitsune por favor!- Dijo la dulce y tierna Shinobu con el color tomate en sus mejillas.

-¡Siii! Solo espero que Keitaro controle sus hormanas y no tengamos primero un bautizo antes que un casorio ¡Ja,ja,ja!- Dijo muy contenta Sue y haciendo que un aura de maldad saliera de Shinobu. Sara y Kitsune escupieron sus alimentos al ver la furia de Shinobu y rapidamente abandonaron el lugar temiendo lo peor para la pobre niña hindu. Mientras sin saber lo que habia provocado Sue seguia riéndose a pierna suelta cuando...!PUUMMM! Un sarten se estampo en su lindo rostro y haciendo volar fuera de la cocina. Afuera Sara y Kitsune se acercaron a la inconciente niña y Sara dijo a Kitsune:

- ¿Esta viva?.

Un gemido de dolor por parte de Sue fue su respuesta tranquilizo a ambas mujeres y cargaron a la pobre niña a sus habitaciones y dijeron:

-Este...Gracias por el desayuno Shinobu...Nos vemos.

-¡Adios! ¡Que tengan un buen dia!-Les dijo ella dándoles su sonrisa (MR) Cuando una conocida voz lleno su corazon de felicidad.

-Buenos dias Shinobu- Dijo Kei

-¡Ah! Buenos dias sempai ¿Listo para el desayuno?

-Bueno si pero me gustaria esperar a...Bueno, tu sabes quien ¿Verdad?- Le dijo rascándose la nuca y riendo un poco nervioso. Shinobu le sonrio y le dijo:

-Sempai, Motoko sempai y la Sra. Tsuroko estan entrenando en la terraza, mira, ¿Por qué no les llevas este jugo que prepare? De suguro van a terminar muy sedientas.

-Gracias Shinobu.- Dijo el y muy contento tomo el jugo y se los llevo a las dos muejres que eran lo mas maravilloso que le habia pasado en la vida. Y es que mientras Kei subia las escaleras que lo llevaban a la terraza se puso a meditar sobre las dos mujeres. Una de ellas lo habia hecho hombre y le habia mostrado los caminos del placer y el deseo y hasta le habia permitido satisfacer su mayor perversión sexual. La otra le habia entregado su corazon y le habia abierto el camino del cariño, la comprensión y el amor. Kei pensaba sin lugar a dudas que se podia considerar un hombre muy afortunado en su vida. Finalmente llego a la terraza y vio a las dos mujeres que le habian cambiado su vida y en ese momento ellas estaban terminando sus ejercicios.

-Bue...Buenos dias guerreas samuráis ¿Interrumpo?- Dijo timidamente acercándose a ellas.

Las dos mujeres voltearon y le brindaron una hermosa sonrisa, Kei parecio ver una vision divina ¡Las dos mujeres eran tan hermosas! Entonces se acerco y les dijo:

-Shinobu hizo este jugo fresco...Pensamos que les gustaria tomarlo después de sus ejercicios.

-Kei como siempre eres un amor- Dijo la hermosa mujer tomo el jugo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.Y claro, poniendo color tomate al pobre muchacho. Entonces su amada se acerco a el y tomo el jugo.

-Bu...Buenos dias Kei y...Gra...gracias por el jugo.- Le dijo timidamente su novia

-Mmmmm...¿No te falta algo jovencita?-Le dijo su hermana y señalando con uno de sus dedos sus propios labios

-¡Oh!- Dijo sorprendida Motoko y entonces le dio un tierno beso en sus labios a su amado y ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron a la quinta potencia. Tsuroko solo observaba divertida la escena y dijo:

-Bueno...Supongo que ustedes tienen mucho de hablar...Los dejo, voy a desayunar. Y sin la mujer se marcho y dejando a los dos enamorados quienes estaban un poco nerviosos de estar solos. Entonces Kei hablo:

-Motoko-chan ¿Tienes un minuto antes de que bajemos a desayunar?

-¡Claro Kei, Tenemos todo el tiempo...Mmmm...Tu diras.- Y ambos se sentaron en un pequeño banquito que estaba en la terraza y le dijo:

-Bueno, como veras yo...Estuve soñando toda la noche... contigo- Dijo muy apenado y haciendo que su amara se pusiera color tomate.

-¡Ay Kei! Yo...Yo...Tambien soñe contigo.- Dijo muy nerviosa y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Dentro de sus habitaciones Kaolla Sue observaba a sus amores con unos prismáticos y se reia a pierna suelta al ver a Motoko actuar asi de esa manera.

_-Ja, ja, ja! Quien hubiera pensado ver actuar asi a Motoko de esa manera, antes, si Kei le hubiera dicho eso, el pobre ya estaria en el hospital en estado de coma.Y ahora mi amada Motoko...!Esta muerta de nervios!..._-Penso muy divertida la niña hindu. Pero en ese momento ella acerco muchos sus prismáticos a unos de sus ojos y un dolor la hizo gemir de dolor.

-¡!Auchhh! Me duele mucho.- Entonces con mucho cuidado se acaricio el ojo morado que tenia producto de la "caricia" que Shinobu le dio con su mortal sarten.

_-¡Ay mama! Shinobu debera de aprender a controlar ese loco carácter que tiene...Pobre del sujeto que se case con ella...!Ayyy mi pobre ojito!_- Penso la niña hindu y con mucho cuidado siguió observando a sus dos amores.

De regreso con nuestros protagonistas ellos estaban tomados timidamente de las manos y Kei le dijo:

-Este...Como te decia el soñar contigo toda la noche tambien me hizo pensar varias cosas.

-¿Si? ¿A que te refieres?-Le dijo algo desconcertada.

-Bueno yo quisiera pasar todo el tiempo contigo, pero entiendo que tu tienes compromisos escolares y responsabilidades como capitana de tu equipo de Club de Kendo. Yo por mi parte tambien tengo que seguir preparándome para mis examenes a Todai, ademas de que tengo que estar con mi grupo de estudio de mi nueva tutora y tengo que atender y darle manteniemiento a Hinata House. Asi que...Me gustaria que me indicaras cuando...Podrias tener un poco de tiempo...Para mi.- Termino diciéndole timidamente y aumentando ligeramente la presion en sus manos. Motoko solo esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dio un laaaarrrgooooo beso en los labios a su amado, y asi estuvieron hasta que el oxigeno que faltaba en sus pulmones les indico que era suficiente.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Gra...Gracias Motoko-chan! ¡Uf! Te...Amo.- Le dijo loco de felicidad el casero de HH.

Motoko recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amadole y recuperando el aire y le dijo:

-Mu...Mu...!Uf!...Chas gracias por todo lo que me dijiste...¿Sabes? Algo de eso yo tambien pense...!Me alegra que pensemos igual!...Eso nos ayudara a fomentar nuestra relacion ¡Que feliz soy!- Y termino dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Kei correspondio de la misma manera, y finalmente muy contentos ambos se abrazaron y empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo en lo relacionado a sus estudios ya sus deberes personales. Finalmente después de un rato de deliberar ambos jóvenes llegaron a la conclusión de que entrada la noche podrían dedicarse un tiempo para ellos solos, pero la pregunta era...¿Dónde?. Bueno, es que si algo que los dos jóvenes deseaban aunque no lo mencionaron, era un poco de ...Privacidad y aquí en Hinata con todas las chicas seria muy imposible ademas estaban otros factores en los cuales ambos coincidieron perfectamente:

Ellos sabian que si Shinobu los vei, romperían su tierno y frágil corazon. Kitsune, bueno ¡con ella eso seria muy diferente! Sabrían que la Sexy Fox les estaria haciendo comentarios de todo tipo y haciendoles pasar vergüenzas, ademas de que que a cada rato les estaria recomendado hoteles a donde ir para poder "Consumar" su amor. Ademas Motoko le dijo a Kei que en un determinado momento ella podria perder la paciencia y arrancar la cabeza de su amiga con su Katana. Después seguían las tiernas y...Locas niñas de Hinata: Sara MacAllen y... Kaolla Sue. Sarita como siempre buscaria al pobre de Kei para seguirlo usando como costal de arena para sus practicas de artes marciales (Se me olvido el nombre la técnica de combate que Seta le enseña) y eso podria estar interrumpiendo sus momentos románticos y...¿Qué tenian ellos que decir acerca de la demente científica de Hinata House? Y sobraba decir que ella se habia convertido en una incógnita en la vida de ambos.

-Bueno Sue, ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente con nosotros- Dijo algo pensativo Kei.

-Si tienes razon parece como si de repente ella...Supiera mucho de nosotros...Inclusive nos dice cosas que a veces desconocemos, yo...Recuerdo que cuando te abofetee la vez que Ken...Errrr...Que el me trajo a casa, yo sali a buscarte y ella me dijo donde encontrarte, mi hermana me ha comentado que en esa ocasion Sue le dijo la hora exacta en que llegaríamos a hinata y por ultimo y es lo que mas me preocupa...¿Cómo demonios supo que nos declaramos nuestro amor bajo un arbol de cerezos?-Le dijo Motoko mirando fijamente a su amado como si buscara una respuesta.

-Motoko chan honestamente no tengo la mas minima idea.- Fue todo loque le pudo decir Kei. Motoko volvio a hablar:

-Y ademas, no se si fue mi imaginación, pero durante nuestra cita de ayer, no se, senti como si alguien nos estuviera observando...Bueno no se si fue mi imaginación, pero lo olvide por completo al estar en...tus brazos.- Termino diciéndole sonrojada y abrazando a su amado. Kei correspondio la accion con un tierno beso en su frente y le dijo:

-Bueno tienes razon en sospechar algo raro de Sue...Desde que la conocemos siempre ha sido una niña muy enigmatica, realmente poco conocemos de ella o de donde viene...Y ya ves todas las cosas que tiene en su cuarto...¿De donde consigue todo el dinero para comprar esos aparatos electrónicos y hacer sus dementes inventos? Ella es una niña genio, no lo dudo por los inventos que hace, pero al mismo tiempo ese precoz carácter suyo me da...hasta miedo.-Termino diciendo algo preocupado Kei y acariciando la cabellera de su amada y mirando al cielo como si quisiera encontrar ahí la respuesta. Y entonces sin decir mas se abrazaron y sintiendo un ligero temor en sus corazones al pensar en esa jovencita.

-Vamos a desayunar ¿Si?- Le dijo Motoko, Kei solo asintió con la cabeza ya ambos muy abrazados bajaron de la terraza y llegaron al comedor. Adentro del comedor Tsuroko desayunaba y platicaba alegremente con la muestra viviente del amor y la ternura.

-Buenos dias Shinobu- Les dijeron Kei y Motoko

-Buenos dias sempais, el desayuno esta listo, tomen asiento.- Les dijo Shinobu y dándoles su sonrisa (MR)

Minutos después ambos jóvenes deleitaban su paladar con los alimentos de la ama y señora de la cocina. Sin lugar a duda eso era la mejor recompensa que la niña podia recibir. Finalmente como si fuera un sueño Kei le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shinobu en agradecimiento por el desayuno, ella tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no desmayarse de la felicidad, Motoko y Tsuroko solo sonrieron pero muy en el fondo de su corazon una ligerísima punzada de celos sintio la kendoista, pero supuso que eso era algo normal en la relacion de Kei y Shinobu, y por esa tontería, ella no iba a arruinar su relacion con su amado casero. Kei era completamente suyo, eso lo sabia perfectamente. Finalmente cuando los tres salieron Shinobu le dijo a Motoko.

-Este... Motoko sempai ¿Me permites un segundo?

-¿Eh? Si claro tu diras. Enseguida te alcanzo kei-Le dijo a su amado, Kei asintió con su cabeza y se fue platicando con la hermosa Tsuroko Y asi las dos mujeres quedaron solas Shinobu le dijo:

-Motoko sempai, quisiera que por favor me didacaras un poco de tu tiempo para platicar contigo acerca de la relacion que tienes ahora con mi semapi ¿Podriamos?

Motoko se cimbro de pies a cabeza ante la peticion de la tierna niña, pero de ninguna manera iba a negarle nada a esa criatura angelical. Y con algo de dudas le dijo:

-Errrr...Si, Shinobu, lo que tu digas...Mmmmm...Veamos...Ahorita voy a platicar un rato con Kei, después me pondre a estudiar toda la tarde arreglar algunos asuntos personales...¿Te parece bien a las seis de la tade arriba en mi cuarto?

-¡Muchas gracias sempai! Ahí estare sin falta.- Y sin mas la dulce niña se marcho y dejando con una enorme duda a Motoko. Después ella se encontro con su amado y Tsuroko quienes estaban alegremente platicando.

-¿Algun problema hermanita?-Le pregunto la Samurai mayor.

-No nada hermana Mmmm...Cosas de mujeres, ja,ja,ja- Termino riéndose Motoko.

-Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, supongo que quieren estar solos ¿Verdad?

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron completamente, la mujer solo les sonrio y sin mas, se marcho. Entonces tratando de romper la pared de inseguridad que habia entre los dos tomo a Kei por la mano y le dijo:

-¿Vamos a caminar por los alrededores de Hinata?

-¡Claro Motoko chan!-Le dijo muy feliz Kei y ambos se marcharon...Sin saber que todos sus movimientos erean grabados por muchas mimicamaras que estaban escondidas por toda Hinata House...Por obra y gracia de cierta niña Hindu.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

En Love Hina No. 2 Vendido en España por la Editorial **Glenat** en las paginas finales aparecen unos interesantes diseños preliminares de la residencia Hinata desde todos los puntos de vista y en uno de los planos podemos observar "El edificio misterioso", el cual esta abandonado y clausurado y que se encuentra atrás de la residencia Hinata y que para llegar a el hay que cruzar un pequeño rio, sin embargo la pasarela para cruzar el rio se encuentra bloqueada. Bueno, a los que puedan tener ese manga en su mano, veanlo por favor por que por ahí Kei y Motoko comienzan su paseo. Gracias.

Ahora regresamos con la historia:

Pues bien Kei y Motoko tomados de la mano empezaron a caminar por atrás del edificio principal de Hinata, hasta llegar a una pequeña cascada que se encuentra marcada en el plano antes mencionado.

-¡Kei mira que bonita cascada!-Le dijo muy contenta Motoko

-Si Motoko-chan, honestamente creo que nunca habia venido por esta parte de Hinata.

-Ahora que lo mencionas ni yo tampoco.- Dijo ella mientras remojaba su rostro con el fresco liquido. Después siguieron bajando por las rocas hasta llegar al pequeño rio. Sin decir palabra alguna los dos jóvenes se abrazaron y vieron el hermoso paisaje y como era de esperarse sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de amor.

-Dios Mio que romántico paisaje para profesar nuestro amor...¿No lo crees Kei?- Le dijo con voz romántica Motoko y mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos mientras se abrazaban por la cintura.

-Motoko...Tu belleza opaca este bonito paisaje...Pero me ayuda a valorar mas tu amor.- Y un beso en su mejilla hizo muy feliz a la Kendoista.

-¿A quienle importa los lujos y riquezas que pueda poseer una personas? Esto es lo yo quiero, estar con un persona que me un amor puro y que me demuestre que me ama por sobre todas las cosas.-Le dijo ella y recordándole que el estab por encima de cierto muchacho. Una lagrima de felicidad broto de unp de los ojos de Kei y dijo:

-Yo...!Snif!...Sabre corresponder esta oportunidad Mo...!Snif! ...Toko chan- Y ya saben, el ardiente beso confirmo el amor entre ambos jóvenes. Entonces ambos se sentaron en una roca grande y abrazados siguieron brindadose ardientes besos y abrazandose con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras ocultas en las ramas de unos arboles la Super tecnológicamente avanzada MechaTama-chan grababa a los dos jóvenes que se profesaban su amor.

Dentro de sus habitaciones Kaolla sue observaba las imágenes que su invento les mandaba y pensaba:

_-Mmmmm...Que bueno que tenia lista a mi MechaTama...Por esa parte de Hinata no tengo instalada ninguna camara...!No pense que Kei y Motoko irian a pasear por ahí!...Pero gracias a mi Tama puedo vigilar sin ningún problema a mis amores...!Oh Dios!...Que besos se estan dando esos dos...Estoy seguro que con un poco de tiempo voy a tener un espectáculo de ardientes caricias en los cuerpos de los dos...!Ya ansio ver a mi Kei, manoseando todo el cuerpo de mi amada Motoko!-_Dijo la demente niña y dando un suspiro romántico.

Después de un buen rato de besos y promesas de amor ellos se mantuvieron abrazados y viendo las aguas del rio correr, cuando entonces Kei noto un pequeño puente de piedra y al final de aquel se encontraba un pequeño edifico abandonado.

-Mmmm...Motoko chan ¿ya viste ese puente?-Le señalo Kei con su mano

-Mmmm?...Oh...Si de hecho no pense que existiera...¿Vamos?

-Si.- Y ambos fueron al puente.

-Mira ese pequeño edificio que habra ahí...¿Te animas a ir?- Dijo Kei

-Si... no tengo ningun problema- Y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el puente y encontrando la puerta que daba acceso al puente cerrada.

-¡Ups! Creo que hasta llegamos...Mira la puerta de este puente de piedra esta cerrada.

-¿Si?...Dejame ver- Ella se acerco a la puerta y la analizo con su mirada. La puerta era de madera ya vieja y corroida, entonces sin pensarlo mucho ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás y:

-¡!KIAAAAAA! ¡!CRASSSHHHH!- Dio un grito y con su pierna derecha hizo pedazos a la puerta, esta salio volando en mil pedazos y tragada por las aguas del rio.

-Listo mi amor...Asunto arreglado ¿Seguimos?-Le dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo Motoko. La clásica gotita de sudor nipona(MR) aparecio en la frente de Kei. El se acerco a su amada y le dijo:

-Te prometo que nunca en la vida te voy a dar motivo alguno para que te enfurezcas conmigo...No quiero terminar como esa puerta.

-¡Muy gracioso Keitaro!- Le dijo su novia algo molesta por el comentario entonces tomados de las manos cruzaron el puente y llegaron al misterioso edificio abandonado.

-Mmmmm...¿Por qué estara esta construcción aquí?- Se pregunto Kei

-Yo...Me pregunto que habra adentro- Dijo ella

Kei intento abrir la puerta, pero como era de esperarse estaba cerrada.

-Esta cerrada Motoko- Le dijo Kei

-Bueno eso no es ningun problema amado mio, apartate por favor.

-¡Hey Motoko! ¡Es...Espera, no creo que...!

--¡!KIAAAAAA! ¡!CRASSSHHHH!- Y antes de que Kei pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir la puerta se abri debido al impacto que recibio por parte de la pierna derecha de la Kendoista y ella dijo:

-¿Decias algo amorcito?

-No nada...Olvidalo- Dijo un frustado Kei. Y entonces ambos entraron.

Adentro no habia nada del otro mundo, se encontraba un escritorio que tenia encima unos biligrafos, lapices y una maquina de escribir. A un lado del escritorio habia un pequeño librero que tenia aadentro varias carpetas que indicaban la entrada y salida de distintos tipos de materiales en especial de alimentos y enseres de cocina, ademas habia un pequeño sofa u y una mesita, el siguiente cuarto era amplio y tenia una serie de anaqueles para colocar ahí objetos de diverso tipo. Después de ver eso ambos llegaron a una conclusión: Esto habia sido en el pasado una bodega de almacenamiento de diversos cosas.

Sin embargo para ellos esto no era mas que una bodega, era algo mucho mas...Un lugar donde podrían tener algo que buscaban:  PRIVACIDAD Claro que Kei y Motoko no lo dijeron pero lo pensaron...Y eso hizo que el color tomate inundara sus mejillas, ellos entonces se miraron fijamente a los ojos y bajaron avergonzados la cabeza, las palabras salian sobrando, ellos sabian perfectamente lo que podian conseguir en este lugar.

-Buuueeenoooo...Pues ya vimos que era una simple bodega- Dijo nerviosamente Kei

-Si y...Es un lugar muy tanquilo...¿No lo crees?- Dijo ella tambien algo insegura.

-No lo dudo tantito...Aquí se podria...Je,je,je... platicar tranquilamente sin interrupcion alguna.- Dijo Kei completamente sonrojado.

-Ti...Tienes razon aquí nadie podria molestar a las ...Personas que...!Gulp!...Estuvieran...Este platicando.- Dijo Motoko jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos y agachando la cabeza.

Finalmente ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo el uno al otro y completamente sonrojados. Entonces Motoko dio un enorme suspiro y dijo:

-¿Kei?

-Errrr...¿Si Mo...Motokito?- Dijo nerviosamente su novio.

-Dejemonos de tonterías ¿Si?-Le dijo muy seria la kendoista

-¿A...A que te re...refieres mi...Princesa?- Dijo Kei sabiendo a que se referia su amada.

-Por favor...Tu sabes perfectamente lo que este lugar puede ofrecernos ¿Verdad?

-¿Pri...pri...?-Tartamudeo el y Motoko lo interrumpió

-PRIVACIDAD...PRIVACIDAD...Amado mio...¿No es lo que estabamos buscando desde un principio?-Dijo ella completamente sonrojada y agachando la cabeza.

-¿Tu que piensas que fue lo primero que me llego a la cabeza Motoko? Fue eso...Lo que me acabas de decir, pero...Comprendeme que no te lo queria decir...Tenia miedo que te sintieras presionada por eso y recuerda, yo te prometi que no te iba a exigir nada...Dejemos que las cosas lleguen por si solas...No quiero cometer un estupido error...Te amo demasiado y no quiero perderte...Comprendeme, tu eres la razon de mi existencia y el nuevo motivo para que entre a Todai.- Le dijo con mirada suplicante Kei y ahciendo que el corazon de su amada se inundara de felicidad. Ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo por la cintura y le dijo.

-Tu no sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando me dices eso, pero...Se que yo tengo que dar el primer paso,y aunque no voy a negar que estoy muerta de miedo, si no lo hago nunca vamos a avanzar en nuestra relacion, por que finalmente...¿A poco te vas a conformar con tiernos besitos y a estar tomados de la mano Kei?- Le dijo dándole una mirada acusadora y una extraña sonrisa. Kei se sonrojo, sabia que seria una tontería mentirle a su amada y le dijo:

-No Motokito yo no voy a negarte que algun dia espero tenerte en mis brazos y disfrutar de tu hermoso cuerpo, pero se que esto no va a ser rapidamente, se que tengo que ganarme primero tu confianza y después...Bueno el tiempo dira.- Le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo y dándole una mirada llena de amor.

-Gracias Kei...Entonces ¿Te gustaria que aquí comenzaramos a... _Aprender a amarnos_? –Le dijo con voz sensual y haciendo temblar a Kei de pies a cabeza ante semejante pregunta.

-Yo...Yo...Seria el hombre mas feliz del Japón si tu...Me dieras esa oportunidad-Dijo Kei timidamente. Y la unica respuesta que obtuvo fue un ardiente beso de su amada.No habia nada mas que decir, ella lo habia decidido, en este lugar comenzarian a amarse como una pareja normal.

-Gracias ¡Snif! Motoko...Te prometo que no te decepcionare.- Le dijo muy feliz y contento Kei y una lagrima de felicidad escapo de su rostro.

-Ni yo tampoco Kei...Te prometo que dare lo mejor de mi para quitarme este temor y permitir que ¡gulp! Este...Disfrutes de mi cuerpo.-Dijo la Kendoista completamente sonrojada. Kei solo sonrio y abrazo suavemente a su amada y le dijo:

-Te amo...Gracias por darme esta felicidad Motoko.

-Yo digo lo mismo.- Le contesto y ambos se quedaron abrazados un buen rato hasta que ella hablo.

-¿Kei?

-¿Si mi amor?

-Si vamos a estar en este lugar para...Este...Para intimar, ¿No crees que deberíamos limpiarlo un poco?...Porque si te fijas bien ese sillon esta muy sucio y si nos...!Ay mama!...Este...Si nos acostamos ahí...Nos vamos a ensuciar ¿No crees?

Kei casi se desmaya cuando escucho lo que le dijo su novia y contesto:

-Este...Si amada mia...Yo, tienes toda la razon ¡Como siempre! ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Dijo nerviosamente y rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno...alla afuera vi que habia utensillos de limpieza. Una escoba, un trapeador y trapos...¿Comenzamos?

-No se diga nada mas mi Diosa...!Manos a la obra!- Dijo muy emocionado Kei.

Y asi, por casi dos horas Kei y Motoko como si fueran una pareja de recien casados comenzaron a limpiar y arreglar el pequeño cuarto. Y muy satisfechos vieron su obra concluida, entonces Kei le dijo timidamente a su amada.

-Este...Mi princesita...Errrrr...¿Te...Te gustaria...!Gulp!...Ve...Venir esta noche?

Motoko se puso color tomate, agacho su mirada y le dijo "Si" a Kei meneando su cabeza. Kei la abrazo y le dijo:

-Motoko, recuerda por favor, si aun no te sientes lista podemos esperar, recuerda, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...¿Si?

-Gracias Kei, pero yo creo que...Entre mas pronto comenzemos es mejor ¿No crees?

Kei asintió con la cabeza y asi, tomados de la mano abandonaron el lugar que a partir de ahora seria el lugar mas importante para ellos...Un lugar donde lejos de la miradas de todas comenzarian a aprender a amarse...Bueno, al menos eso es lo que ellos pensaban ya que en las habitaciones de cierta niña hindu, su ocupante brincaba de alegria y felicidad sabiendo el futuro "Espectáculo" que sus dos amores le ofrecerían a ella.

-_¡Que alegria! ¡Que feliz soy! ¡voy a poder filmar a mis dos amores cuando se esten amando! Mmmmm...Asi que piensan visitar ese lugar hoy en la noche...!Excelente!...Tengo el tiempo suficiente para poder colocar micrófonos y minicamaras por todo el lugar ¡!Para no perderme ni un solo detalle!...!Ay mama! Ya no puedo esperar el momento de ver a mi Kei disfrutando el cuerpo de mi amada Motoko!_- Penso la demente niña al imaginar todos esos momentos que podria grabar violando la intimidad de sus amores. Entonces nuevamente enfoco su mirada al monitor y vio como ellos salian de ese edificio abandonado y se dirigían a Hinata.

-_Bueno mi Mecha Tama ya cumplio, mejor la regreso a casa_-Penso la niña hindu mientras veia a sus dos amores en el monitor tomados de la mano y enfilando a Hinata House.

Mientras tanto en una lujosa colonia residencial un joven gritaba furioso por su telefono:

-¡¿Qué! ¿Entonces es verdad esto Hibiki? La bellísima Motoko Aoyama ¿ya tiene novio? ¿Y dices que es esta cosa?- En ese momento la persona veia en su computadora una fotografia enviada por e-mail . La foto correspondia a un muchacho que iba saliendo del instituto donde el joven estudiaba ¡Y la persona en la foto era ni mas ni menos que Keitaro!. Entonces el joven siguió hablando por telefono

-¿Un ridículo adefesio cuatro ojos? ¡No puede ser! ¿Pero quien te dijo semejante estupidez?... ¿Qué? ¿El te dijo eso? ¡Pero si el tambien esta enamorado de Aoyoma! ¿Cómo pudo permitir que eso pasara?...!Maldita sea! ¡Me niego a aceptar eso! ¡Solo nosotros tres podemos ser dignos del amor de ella! ...!Pues a mi se me revuelve el estomago de pensar que esta aberración va a disfrutar del virginal cuerpo de Aoyoma!...Escuchame bien Hibiki tenemos que juntarnos los tres y platicar muy detenidamente esto, ¡¿Que no te das cuenta que vamos a ser el hazmerreír del instituto! A todo mundo le dijimos que solo nosotros tres podiamos ganarnos el corazon de Aoyoma que ella iba ser de alguno de nosotros tres y ahora que la vean a ella en brazos de esta...Porqueria.! Se van a burlar de nosotros!...¿!COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE! Escuchame bien por favor, mañana quiero que nos reunamos en la cafeteria con Nishimura y discutamos esto con calma ¿Ok?...Bueno nos vemos mañana.- Y sin mas el joven colgo furioso el telefono de su cuarto y enfoco su mirada llena de odio en nuestro simpatico casero y penso:

-No se de donde demonios saliste insecto...Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no voy a permitir que un microbio como tu disfrute la virginidad de Aoyoma...Su pureza y castidad van a ser mias...Ya sea por la buena o...Por la mala...Solo tengo que asegurarme de dejarte fuera del camino y tal vez...Con una pequeña golpiza que te de o que te deje invalido sera mas que suficiente...!Ja! y con solo ver tu debilucho cuerpo veo que no seras ningun problema.

Finalmente esbozando una macabra sonrisa el joven se recosto en su cama y lentamente se quedo dormido y pensando en el tipo de tormento que le daria al pobre Kei. Y entonces podemos verque esa persona es un joven muy guapo y apuesto, con un fisico impresionante de aproximadamente 1.80 Mts de altura y que corresponde al nombre de...Kenshi Okimura.

Continuara.

¡Hola a todos!

Primero que nada agradezco los comentarios como siempre los del buen **Fernando Urashima**, gracias nuevamente a **alukard** y ahora del **Teniente Hikaru ichigo.** Honestamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Como siempre digo,los reviews son los mejores motivantes para seguir con esta historia. Ahora bien con respecto a sus comentarios:

**Alukard:** Gracias por considerar aceptable el argumento que estoy escribiendo respecto a la relacion de Kei y Motoko. Que bueno que te gusto la escena de la "Caricia" que Motoko le dio a su novio, pero...En el futuro las caricias iran subiendo de tono hasta que...bueno ¿Quién sabe? Los capitulos "Aprendiendo a amarnos" de eso van a tratar.

**Fernando Urashima**, Como siempre tus comentarios son muy bien recibidos. ¿Kei aprendiendo a luchas con dos espadas? Creeme amigo que la que va a necesitar mas de dos espadas va a ser Motoko cuando en un no muy lejano futuro ella tenga que enfrentar la furia de una hermosa jovencita que vendra a reclamarle a Kei como de su propiedad, debido a una promesa que se hicieron en su niñez y bueno...Eso no le va a caer muy bien a nuestra kendoista favorita.

**Teniente Hikaru ichigo:** (Me entra la nostalgia cuando me acuerdo de la película de **Macross** una de mis favoritas) Gracias por considerar aceptable la posible union de Motoko y Naru por medio de la amistad, bueno...El tiempo lo dira, por que pienso que Motoko va a necesitar mucha ayuda cuando enfrente algun dia a la heredera de artes marteciales del clan Urashima. Y con respecto a las actualizaciones tratare de hacerlo aunque tenga que hacer los capitulos mas cortos.

Proximo capitulo: ¡KEI ESTA EN PELIGRO! Aparecen dos personas que no estan muy convencidas con la relacion que entablaron Motoko y su casero por considerar a este ultimo una persona indigna de la bellisma Kendoista y deciden borrar del mapa a nuestro simpatico y sufrido casero, sin embargo...!Esto llega a oidos de nuestra científica loca favorita! ¡Y ordena a sus dos sirvientas que actúen de inmediato! Si uds. Piensan que Zulema tiene un carácter algo infantil se equivocan, porque cuando se trata de obedecer un mandato de su ama y señora su carácter cambia completamente...!Al grado que la misma Aika le tiene miedo! ¿Qué pasara cuando choquen cuatro grandes artemarcialistas? Pero no todo sera violencia, comienza la segunda parte de "Aprendiendo a amarnos" ¿Podra Motoko eliminar el temor de ser tocada en sus partes mas...? ¡Bueno uds. Saben a lo que me refiero! Ya saben el concepto Lima-limon ira subiendo gradualmente de tono y Kei...!Tendra que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar sus hormonas cuando tenga en la intimidad sus brazos el deseable cuerpo de su amada! ¿Y que pasara cuando Sue vea las imágenes que le mandaran las camaras que oculto en el lugar donde Kei y Motoko comenzaran a intimar? Y a todo eso...¿De que quiere platicar nuestra dulce y tierna Shinobu con Motoko?

Proximo capitulo: "Aprendiendo a amarnos 2da. Parte"

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia!


	21. Aprendiendo a amarnos3raParte

AaAm3p

Aprendiendo a amarnos

3ra. Parte

Domingo es medio dia. Kei y Motoko llegaban a Hinata después de la pequeña "excursión" que tuvieron por la parte posterior de Hinata y contentos por que tendrían un lugar con privacidad para poder estar juntos, y esperando con ansia el atardecer paraa poder estar en ese lugar, cuando una voz los saco de sus pensamientos:

-¡Vaya hasta que llegaron! ¿Dónde estaban? ¡Opss! Perdon, je,je,...No quise ser indiscreta.- Dijo Kitsune con su picara sonrisa.

Ambos, Kei y Motoko dieron un suspiro de resignación y se prepararon a recibir los comentarios que Kitsune les haria sobre su nueva relacion. Sin embargo al ver la cara de sus amigos ella les dijo:

-¡Hey! ¡Tranquilos, Yo no voy a amargarles el dia! Caramba...Yo solo quiero felicitarlos.- Y sin mas la sexy fox abrazo a Motoko y le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejando desconcertada a la Kendoista y a su novio. Entonces la Kitsune le dijo:

-Amiga mia muchas felicidades, aunque no lo creas eres una mujer muy afortunada por ganarte el corazon de nuestro querido casero, por favor no desaproveches esta oportunidad.

-¡Oh!...Este gracias Kitsune-chan...Yo te lo agradezco mucho- Dijo Motoko aun si creer lo que Kitsune le dijo. Después la sexy fox tambien abrazo a Kei y le dijo:

-Muchas felicidades Kei, jamas pense que tu y Motoko se entendieran tan bien, les deseo la mejor de las suerte a ambos.

-¡Muchas gracias Kitsune! Te prometo que no te decepcionare- Le dijo muy contento Kei.

-Bueno y para que su relacion marche sobre ruedas...-Y entonces ella saco dos cajitas negras y le entrego una a Kei y a Motoko y dijo:

-Esto les ayudara, para cuando llegue el momento que tanto desean.- Y sin decir mas la picara mujer se marcho.

Kei y Motoko se quedaron viendo el uno al otro sin comprender lo que Kitsune les dijo y luego enfocaron su mirada en la cajita que ellas les dio. Finalmente la curiosidad los vencio y Motoko fue la primera en abrir la cajita y al ver su contenido casi se desmaya y cayo pesadamente al suelo al estilo anime y muy furiosa dijo:

-¡!AAARRRGGHHHH! ¡!COMO ODIO A ESA MUJER!

-Kei se espanto al ver la reaccion de su amada y de verla que estaba completamente sonrojada y avergonzada. Entonces el abrio su cajita y tambien casi de se va de espaldas al ver su contenido y se puso color tomate y dijo en un tono muy molesto:

-Kitsuuuuneeeeeeee...Nunca cambiaras.

Entonces su amada con muchos problemas se levanto, se acerco a Kei y vio el contenido de su cajita y nuevamente se puso color tomate y dijo MUY furiosa.

-¡!AARRRGGHHHHHH! ¡!VOY A MATAR A ESA BRUJA! –Y entonces Kei tuvo que abrazar fuertemente a su amada para evitar que ella se conviertiera en una homicida.

-¡Motoko-chan, tranquilizate por favor!-Le dijo Kei mientras con muchos esfuerzos abrazaba a Motoko, quien queria ir sobre kitsune y matarla con sus propias manos. Finalmente después de un buen rato ella se calmo y le dijo:

-Esta bien Kei, tu ganas, te prometo que no voy a hacerle nada a esa arpia...Por el momento.

-¡Uf!...Gracias Motoko...A pesar de todo Kitsune es una buena amiga...Y era normal esperar esto de ella.

¿Qué contenian la cajitas que hizo que los instintos asesinos de Motoko salieran a flote? ¡Muy simple!...La cajita de ella tenia un paquete de píldoras anticonceptivas y la de Kei...Si, adivinaron...Una paquete de condones. Entonces Motoko le dijo a Kei.

-¡Kei por favor! Tu me prometiste que me tendrías paciencia y bueno...Creeme que vas a necesitar mucha, pero mucha paciencia para cuando...llegue el dia en que tengas que usar esas "cosas"- Le dijo la kendoista temblando de miedo y dándole una mirada de suplica. Su amado al ver el estado de su amada la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le dijo:

-Tranquila mi princesita...Yo te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir al pie de la letra y recuerda lo que te dije: "Paciencia" sera mi nuevo apellido.

-¡Uf!...Gracias Kei y recuerda...Esa paciencia tendra algun dia su recompensa.- Le dijo ella sonrojada y agachando la mirada. Entonces Kei le dijo:

-Bueno Motoko, tengo que hacer el mantenimiento de Hinata, estudiar un rato y prepararme para comenzar mis asesorias de estudio con la srta. Nishimura, ¿La recuerdas verdad?

Ella palidecio al escuchar ese nombre pues a su mente vino el momento cuando ella abofeteo a su amado por culpa de los estupidos celos y le dijo:

-¡Oh! Si...Este claro...Bueno, yo tambien tengo que hacer algunos pendientes y estudiar tambien...Bueno ¿Te parece si...Este...¿Nos vemos como a eso de las 7:00 PM?- Le dijo ella timidamente.

-Lo que tu digas Motoko.- Dijo Kei, ambos se miraron con una enorme sonrisa y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios, finalmente se despidieron y con mucha ansia en su corazon esperaron que llegara el atardecer.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de conocida niña hindu, su ocupante hacia una llamada por su telefono celular (Movil en España).

-Bueno, ¿Eres tu Aika?...Si buenos dias, escucha lo que te voy a pedir, necesito microfonos y minicamaras...Si, claro las de siempre...Necesito que en esta ocasión entren por la parte posterior del edificio de Hinata, ahí las estare esperando ¿Entendido?...Bueno las espero en una hora, adios.-Finalmente colgo su telefono y salio de su cuarto. Y asi, el dia continuo hasta las dieron las 6:00 PM.

En sus habitaciones Motoko Aoyoma estampaba su rostro contra la pequeña mesa donde estaba estudiando y muy frustada penso:

_-Demonios...Es imposible, no puedo concentrarme en mis estudios...!Ay Dios, No puedo dejar de pensar en Kei y en como voy a reaccionar cuando este en sus brazos...Maldita sea estoy muy nerviosa...Ya no puedo continuar estudiando._- Entonces unos toquidos en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y se dijo:

_-¿Quién podra ser? ¡Caramba!...Debe de ser Shinobu. ¡Me olvide por completo que ella queria platicar conmigo!...!Que bueno! Asi podre distraerme un rato antes que vaya con Kei.-_Y ya mas tranquila abrio la puerta y sen encontro con la tierna niña.

-Mmmmm...Buenas tardes sempai...¿No te interrumpo?- Dijo algo insegura la niña.

-Para nada Shinobu, tu sabes que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti, vamos pasa.- Dijo Motoko dándole una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Gracias sempai, pero...¿Seria mucha molestia si fueramos al lugar donde entrenas todas las mañanas?...Tu sabes la terraza.

-¿Eh, Bueno, si tu asi lo quieres vamos.- Dijo la kendoista algo desconcertada por la petición de su amiga. Y sin decir mas subieron a la terraza. Cuado llegaron la niña le dijo:

-Gracias por concederme unos minutos, mira voy a ir directo al grano ¿Ok?

-Errr...Bueno tu diras.

-Sempai tu no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al aceptar a MI sempai como tu prometido, el, el pobrecito ha subrido tanto en esta vida...Desde que llego a Hinata y lo tratamos mal, su fracaso para entrar a todai y las constantes burlas y humillaciones por parte de Naru sempai...Tu quiza no lo sabes...Pero le has devuelto el deseo de vivir al haberlo aceptado como tu novio.

Motoko se sintio la mujer mas feliz del mundo al escuchar a la dulce niña y dijo muy contenta:

-¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias Shinobu! Te prometo que no decepcionare lo que me has dicho y hare muy feliz a Keitaro.-La niña le sonrio pero entonces su mirada se puso seria y le dijo:

-Sin emabargo...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué...Que pasa?

-Bueno, por lo que me entere platicando con la Sra. Tsuroko el te ama tanto que va empezar a practicar tu disciplina para poder comprenderte mejor y ser digno de ti ¡Es un gran sacrificio y una muestra de amor el que hace mi sempai! ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- Dijo muy, pero muy seria la niña.

-Errrrr...Si supongo que tienes toda la razon...Pero ¿A que viene todo esto?

-Motoko sempai mi pregunta es...¿Tu te consideras digna de mi sempai?

Motoko cuando escucho eso sintio como si un balde de agua fria cayera en su cabeza y tambien sintio que todo los elogios que Shinobu le dio se fueron a la basura, y totalmente desconcertada le dijo:

-¿QUÉ? ¡Pero Shinobu, claro que me considero digna de el! Mira, para empezar yo me considero una Srta. Decente, soy una persona reconocida por mi disciplina en mi escuela, he ganado muchos titulos de kendo, soy una estupenda estudiante y...y...!Y le he profesado un amor puro y honesto a Kei! ¡Te lo juro Shinobu!- Le dijo muy seria Motoko y muy en el fondo de su corazon se sintio algo indignada por lo que le pregunto la niña ¿Es que acaso Shinobu dudaba de la sinceridad de ella? Entonces la dulce niña le dijo tranquilamente sin perder la calma que Motoko habia perdido.

-No dudo ni pongo en tela de juicio lo que me has dicho sempai.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?- Dijo ahora algo molesta Motoko. Shinobu le dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

-Motoko Sempai tu sabes que mi sempai va a aprender tu disciplina por que sabe que eso es lo mas amas en la vida.

-¡Claro es sabe que lo yo mas amo es el kendo! ¡Y es una muestra de amor hacia mi! –Dijo muy orgullosa Motoko. Shinobu entonces cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y le dijo:

-Y dime Motoko sempai ¿Tu amas tanto a mi sempai al grado que tal vez algun dia tu seas su...Esposa?

Motoko al escuchar eso se sonrojo a la quinta potencia y ahora si muy molesta le dijo entre dientes a Shinobu.

-Si...Si creo amarlo tanto para que quiza en un futuro no muy lejano sea...La sra. De Urashima...¿Satisfecha?- Finalizo de plano ya muy enojada ante el cuestionamiento de la niña que no dejaba de darle una mirada y una sonrisa muy seria. Y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo la angelical criatura le dijo:

-Que bueno sempai, no sabes lo feliz que me haces y ahora dime...¿Qué tanto sabes de **LA DISCIPLINA** mas importante que toda mujer debe saber para tener feliz y contento a su esposo?

Motoko sintio un enorme temor cuando por primera vez en su vida tuvo un enorme deseo de acomodarle un fuerte golpe a la cabeza de la dulce y tierna niña ¡Algo que solo pensaba le haria a Naru o a Kitsune! ¡Sin embargo Shinobu ya le habia colmado la paciencia! Y muy molesta se puso cara a cara con ella y le dijo

-¡Shinobu! ¿A que demonios te referies! ¿De que maldita disciplina me estas hablando!

Y sin perder la calma la niña le dijo:

-Motoko sempai ¿Tu sabes como hacer ...Un desayuno para tu futuro esposo?

Motoko al escuchar eso sintio como si shinobu le hubiera partido la cabeza con una Katana y se sintio completamente destrozada ante esa pregunta, entonces la dulce niña siguio preguntando:

-¿Sabes como hacer un suchi? ¿Sabes como hacer el arroz? ¿Sabes como hacer un delicioso estofado para un hambriento esposo que llega a su casa cansado después de un arduo dia de labores? ¿SABES COMO HACER ESO MOTOKO SEMPAI?

Motoko con cada pregunta que le hacia Shinobu sentia como su orgullo y dignidad eran pisoteados de la peor forma y es que ¡Era imposible para ella contestar las preguntas que la tierna niña le estaba haciendo! Y al tal grado que cayo de rodillas y tapándoselos oidos para ya no seguir escuchando las preguntas que herian su orgullo y dignidad, entonces ella timidamente levanto la vista y le parecio ver a Shinobu convertida en un enorme coloso con llamas alrededor de su cuerpo y ella se vei a si misma como un diminuto insecto entonces la voz de la niña se volvio a escuchar:

-¿Y BIEN MOTOKO SEMPAI? ¿AUN TE SIENTES DIGNO DE MI SEMPAI SIN SABER NADA DE ESTA **DISCIPLINA?**- Le dijo shinobu y para Motoko su voz era la de un poderoso demonio que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y sin poder mas le dijo con voz suplicante y sin poder levantar la mirada.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya basta por favor Shinobu! ¡Por favor no me tortures mas! ¡Snif! ¡Snif!- Y sin poder controlarse la todapoderosa y omnipotente Motoko Aoyoma futura de su clan de artes marciales se sintio por primera vez en su vida completamente derrotada. ¡Ella hubiera preferido mil veces perder en un combate de Kendo ante un rival que hubiera estado a su altura en artes marciales! ¿Y ahora?...La criatura mas tierna y dulce que podia haber conocido...Le habia infligido su mas dolorosa derrota,destrozando de la manera mas cruel y posible todo su poderoso orgullo.

-¿Y bien Motoko sempai? ¿Ahora comprendes a lo que me refiero? MI sempai va a aprender la disciplina que te rige como guerrera, pero...!Tu no sabes nada de la disciplina que te va a regir como esposa!-Y ese ultimo comentario acabo con las ultimas defensas de Motoko y las lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos al comprender que Shinobu tenia toda la razon del mundo. Y es que finalmente ¿Cómo poder defenderse? Si ella comprendio que **¡!DEL ARTE DE LA COCINA NO SABIA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!** Y es que Shinobu le dijo claramente: La misión mas importante de toda buena esposa es **ALIMENTAR** a su marido Y...¿Motoko que sabia de hacer alimentos? ¡Pues absolutamente nada! ¡Ella no sabia ni calentar agua para hacerse una sopa instantánea! ¡Ella sabia que toda su alimentación se la debia a la todapoderosa arte de shinobu para hacer alimentos! Y entonces para colmo de males ella recordo cuando Kei la elogio por la forma de hacer sus platillos y le dijo que ella seria una excelente esposa ¿Y Motoko que hizo? ¡Pues le dio un fuerte golpe a Kei en la cabeza! Ese ultimo recuerdo termino por destruir su ya maltrecho orgullo. Finalmente con toda la vergüenza cargando en sus hombros levanto la mirada y le dijo a la niña:

-Si shinobu ¡Snif!...Tienes toda la razon del mundo yo...Yo sin poder dominar el arte de la cocina soy...Soy indigna de Keitaro ¡Snif! ¡Snif!.- Y nuevamente agacho avergonzada su cabeza, entonces Shinobu al ver la reaccion de su amiga sonrio y se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo amorasamente. Y le dijo con uan voz entrecortada por las lagrimas:

-¡No Motoko sempai no digas eso! ¡Snif, snif! ¡Tu...tu eres para mi la mujer ideal para mi sempai! ¡Por favor Snif!...!Perdoname por haberte hecho sentir mal! ¡Pero, pero...Queria que comprendieras que para hacer feliz a mi sempai tu...!snif! ¡Snif...!Tienes que aprender a cocinar!

Motoko lo mejor que pudo hacer fue corresponder al abrazo de la tierna niña y le dijo:

-Si Shinobu, tienes toda la razon del mundo...Yo, yo ¡Tengo que saber alimentar bien a mi futuro marido!-Le dijo recuperando un poco de su maltrecho orgullo.

-¡Claro Motoko sempai! ¡Y es por eso que queria traerte aquí! A la terraza que es...tu campo de entrenamiento y para que comprendas que tu proximo campo de entrenamiento sera...MI cocina.- Motoko al escuhar eso tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse y timidamente le dijo la tierna niña

-¿Tu...Cocina? Shinobu ¿Eso quiere decir que tu...?

-Si Motoko sempai ¡Eso mismo!- Le dijo Shinobu interrumpiedola y entonces rompio el abrazo y se puso en la clásica pose nipona...Esa cuando alguien hace una petición (La de ponerse de rodillas y agachar la espalda) y le dijo:

-Motoko sempai...Te suplico que me aceptes como tu maestra para dominar el arte de la cocina, te prometo que dare lo mejor de mi para que hagas feliz a mi sempai con tus alimentos. Motoko al escuchar lo que la dulce y tierna niña le dijo no pudo mas y las lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos y si poder contenerse abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Shinobu y le dijo:

-¡Oh Gracias Shinobu! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te agradezco la oportunidad que me brindas y te prometo que honrare todas tus enseñanzas!

-¡Si sempai! ¡Ya veras que no es difícil! ¡Y esoy seguro que eso hara muy feliz a mi sempai! Finalmente Motoko comprendio lo afortunada que era de tener una amiga como Shinobu y ademas ¿Qué mejor maestra podria tener para poder dominar el arte de la cocina? ¡Sin lugar a dudas la suerte le sonreia! Finalmente ambas amigas solo se rieron y se ayudaron mutuamente a levantarse y cuando pensaban en discutir los horarios de practica de la futura cocinera una sensual voz las interrumpio:

-Hermanita espero que comprendas lo afortunda que eres al tener una amiga como Shinobu.

Ambas jóvenes voltearon su cabeza y se encontraron frente a la hermosa Tsuroko Aoyoma.

-¡Ah hermana! ¡Sra. Tsuroko!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Shinobu y Motoko y la Samurai mayor les dio su bellísima sonrisa y les dijo:

-Disculpenme por haber escuchado su conversación, pero al llegar a Hinata senti tu Ki muy destrozado hermanita y vine a buscarte ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si hermana mayor, gracias. Yo...Tuve una pequeña platica con Shinobu y...-Pero la sensual mujer la interrumpio y le dijo

-Si hermanita lo se, lo escuche todo y no sabes lo feliz que estoy.- Entonces la poderosa guerrera se acerco a Shinobu y le dio la clásica reverencia nipona de agradecimiento y le dijo:

-Muchas gracias Srta. ...(¡Hey! ¿Cómo demonios se apellida Shinobu? ¿Dónde estan mis mangas de Love Hina? ¡Ah si! . ¡Upss!...Disculpen mis fieles lectores)

-Muchas gracias Srta.Maehara por tomar a mi hermanita como su discípula en el arte mas importante que TODA mujer debe de saber para tener feliz y contento a su MARIDO reciba mi mas eterno agredecimeinto.-- Como era de esperarse Shinobu se puso color tomate a la quinta potencia e inmediantamente correspondio muchas veces a la reverencia de la samurai y muerta de vergüenza le dijo a la guerrera que era un honor para ella tener a Motoko como su aprendiz y que ella lo hacia con mucho gusto y cariño por que al final de cuentas queria mucho a Motoko y queria que fuera muy feliz con su amado sempai. Sobra decir que las samuráis se conmovieron en todo sus ser al escuchar a la muestra viviente de la ternura e inocencia. Finalmente las tres muejres comenzaron a charlar alegremente sin saber que eran escuchados por una persona que pensaba:

_-Muchas gracias Shinobu, que Dios te bendiga por ser tan buena con nosotros._

Keitaro Urashima el casero de Hinata House y novio de Motoko Aoyoma se marcho del lugar y dejo a las tres mujeres platicando y penso:

_-Mas al rato ire a buscar a Motoko a su cuarto...Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo._

Mientras tanto en el "Edificio misterioso" dos mujeres se acercaban muertas de cansancio a una conocida niña hindu que estaba comodamente sentada en una silla y saboreando un rico platano.Entonces la mujer morena y de pelo largo dijo:

-Su...!Uf!...Excelencia hemos terminados de instalar todas...!Uff!...las camaras y micrófonos que uds. Nos indico...!Ay mama mi espalda!- Fianalizo una adolorida Aika. Kaolla Sue la princesa sobreana del reino de Molow no le contesto, simplemente se levanto de la silla y se puso a revisar con la mirada lo hecho por sus sirvientas, quienes estaban muertas de miedo al ver a su ama y señora revisar lo que ellas hicieron. Finalmente después de cinco minutos de suspenso para ambas mujeres Sue les dio una lida sonrisa y les dijo muy contenta:

-¡Excelente muchachas las felicito! ¡Mis amores no sabran lo que hay escondido aquí!-Aika y Zulema dieron un suspiro de alivio y dijeron:

-¡Muchas gracias excelencia por aceptar nuestro trabajo! ¡ya sabe que su satisfacción es nuestra mejor paga! –E inmediatamente hicieron la reverencia de agradecimiento a su ama y señora.

-Bueno es todo por hoy para uds. Se pueden marchar ...!Pero manténganse alerta! Que en cualquier momento las puedo necesitar ¿Entendido?

-¡Si su excelncia!-Dijeron ambas mujeres y sin mas se marcharon del lugar dejando sola a la niña, que como toda buena psicopata comenzo a reirse llena de felicidad al saber que veria con todo lujo y detalle el "Espectáculo" que sus dos amores le darian en un par de horas y feliz y contenta se marcho del lugar brincando como una cabra loca.

7:30 PM en las habitaciones de las hermanas Aoyoma una de las dos guerreras samurai estaba muerta de miedo y caminando de un lado a otro en su cuarto mientras que su hermana mayor hacia esfuerzos para no reirse al ver el estado emocional de su querida hermanita.

-¡Hermanita controlate por favor, que vas a hacer un hoyo en el suelo!-Le dijo la samurai mayor

-¡Ay hermana mayor! ¡Como eres! ¡Que no ves que estoy muy nerviosa!-Dijo desesperada Motoko.

La hermosa mujer dio un suspiro mirando al cielo y dijo:

-¿Pero de que estas nerviosa jovencita? Si solo a estar un rato a solas con tu novio y estoy seguro que solo van a estar tomados de la mano y dándose tiernos besitos de amor. Y tal vez, solo tal vez Kei te va abrazar por el hombro o por tu cintura y supongo que tu ya puedes soportor ese tipo de caricias...¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Motoko no pudo contestarle a su hermana, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se sento en su cama y agacho rersignada la cabeza. Entoces su hermana se sento a su lado y la abrazo por su hombro y le dijo:

-Hermanita por favor recuerda solo esto, el que va estar mas nervioso de uds. Dos cuando esten solos en el lugar que me platicastes es Keitaro, creeme. Yo pienso que tu va a ser la primera en empezar a acariciarlo debido al miedo que tiene el de cometer un error por el cual el te pueda perder.

-Mmmm...Si hermana tienes toda la razon.- Dijo ya mas tranquila la kendoista.

-Pero mejor platicame ¿Cómo encontraron ese lugar? Por lo que me has dicho ahí podran intimar sin que nadie los moleste ¡Y lo que mas me sorprende es que me dijeras que tu y Kei lo limpiaron y arreglaron!

Motoko le dio una timida sonrisa y le explico con detalle como localizaron el lugar. Su hermana sonrio y le dijo:

-No cabe duda que todo esta saliendo a la perfeccion con uds. Dos y creeme cuando uds. Eliminen la inseguridad y el temor a tocarse ¡No dudo que quieran estar ahí mucho tiempo!

Como era de esperarse Motoko se puso color tomate y tapo su rostro con una almohada ante la divertida mirada de su hermana. Entonces la samurai mayor le dijo:

-Bueno jovencita antes de que llegue tu novio quitate tu esa ropa y usa esta.

-¿Ehhh? ¿A...A que te refieres hermana mayor?- Dijo con incertumbre Motoko

-Ya me oiste, quiero que te pongas el pantalón de mezclilla que usaste en tu primera cita con Kei y te pongas esta blusa azul.- Le dijo mientras ella sacaba de su ropero esas ropas.

-Pero,pero...Empezo timidamente a protestar Motoko pero se callo de inmediato cuando comenzo a ver la mirada que le estaba dando su hermana, entonces sin decir nada se quito su clásicas ropas y empezo a usar la ropa que le dio su hermana. Y entonces la samurai mayor le dijo:

-Jovencita una cosa mas.

-Errr...Si hermana mayor.

-No quiero volver a verte usando esas horribles vendas que cubren tus senos, quiero que de ahora en adelante uses brassiers como cualquier muchacha de tu edad... ¿Quedo claro?-Le dijo dándole una muy seria mirada.

Motoko temblo de pies de cabeza, esa no era una petición, sabia que era una orden de su hermana y lo unico que pudo hacer fue decir "Si" con su cabeza. Finalmente Motoko termino de vestirse y finalizo usando unos tenis y poniendo su pelo en "Pony-tail" (En forma de cola de caballo). Su hermana al verla sonrio de manera triunfal. Y es que no era para menos; La blusa de botones que tenia puesta Motoko era de una tela delgada y hacia resaltar en todo su esplendor los muy bien formados senos de Motoko y el escote de la blusa permitia ver una respetable parte de la piel de esos preciosos senos. ¿Y que podiamos decir del pantalón que llevaba puesto? El pantalón de mezclilla se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo como una seguna piel, marcando perfectamente sus caderas y claro...Sus hermosas nalgas sobresalian en todo su esplendor y dando un espectáculo que podria levantar hasta a un muerto. Motoko tal vez conservando un aire de inocencia e ingenuidad de la adolescente no dio cuenta completamente de esto y penso que su hermana solo queria que estuviera guapa y bonita ante Kei. Entonces al ver el cuerpo de su pequeña hermanita la sensual mujer penso:

_-¡Ja,ja! Después de Kei vea a mi hermana y sepa lo que ella pueda ofrecerla, ninguna mujer le va a llamar la atención! Narusegawa solo sera un distante recuerdo para el.Mmmmmmmmm...Y sabiendo que su mayor debilidad son las nalgas de la mujer, cuando vea las de mi hermana ...¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Se va a volver completamente loco!_

-¿Ocurre algo hermana mayor? Te noto muy pensativa.- Dijo Motoko haciendo volver a la realidad a su Tsuroko.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah nada! ¡Ja,ja! Solo pensaba en lo feliz que estoy, ¿Sabes? Cuando yo tuve mi primera cita con mi...Esposo, bueno algo similar me paso ¡Es normal estar un poco nerviosa...Cuando es la primera vez que vas a estar asi con tu novio. No tienes de que avergonzarte y recuerda lo que te digo...Si tu estas nerviosa, tu novio va a llegar aquí muerto de miedo.

-Mmmmm...Bueno, si to lo dices.- Dijo no muy convencida Motoko y agacho su cabeza, y sobra decir que Tsuroko tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar cuando recordo a su esposo y le dijo:

-¡Ja,ja! Vas a creerlo cuando esten frente a frente alla solos los dos.-Dijo riendo la samurai. Ademas hermanita...¿Es que aun no comprendes que tienes un cuerpo muy pero muy hermoso?

-¡Oh hermana! ¡No digas eso!-Dijo Motoko sonrjandose.

-Hermanita...Tu cuerpo nada le pide de Narusegawa, es mas, ¡Ya quisera esa niña tener tu hermoso y sensual cuerpo! ¡Ja,ja! Y si no me crees jovencita...Solo ve la cara que va a hacer tu novio cuando te vea.

Motoko no le dijo nada a su hermana simplemente una enorme sorisa de oreja a oreja se formo en su bello rostro y ahora lo que mas queria es que su amado Romeo llegara. Su hermana se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su amada hermanita y le dijo tomándola por los hombros:

-Hermanita, por favor, entiende esto: Tu y Kei estan hechos el uno para el otro, nunca vas a encontrar un hombre con un corazon tan noble y puro como el de el y el amor que te va a brindar en ese lugar sera de un amor puro, sincero y honesto. Por mas que busques en el, jamas encontraras una pizca de maldad, perversión o degenere. ¿Me comprendes?

Motoko solo soreia de felicidad al estar escuchando a su hermana, ella ahora mas que nunca sabia cuanto amaba a Keitaro y entonces supo que gran parte de su felicidad con el dependia de ella misma y entonces mas que nunca se propuso a eliminar ese temor que sentia de ser tocadas en las partes mas intimas de su cuerpo. Entonces ella muy feliz le dijo a su hermana mayor con una mirada suplicante:

-¿Hermana mayor?

-¿Si?

-¿A que horas llegara Keitaro? ¿No crees que ya se tardo demasiado?

La hermosa mujer solo sonrio y acaricio cariñosamente el pelo de su hermanita y le dijo:

-Paciencia hermana, mucha paciencia.

Mientras tanto, tal y como lo dijera la hermosa mujer un muy nervioso Keitaro Urashima se acercaba al cuarto de su amada y pensaba:

_-Tranquilo, Kei, tanquilo...Vas a estar a solas con tu novia y solamente se van a abrazar y darle besos ardientes en la boca, nada mas ¿Ok? Nada mas...Por favor, por lo que mas quieras controla tus malditas hormanas y no vayas a querer colocar tus manos en lugares que aun no te son permitidos ¿Si? Recuerda que un estupido error te puede costar caro._

Finalmente llego y antes de tocar dio un enorme suspiro. -TOC, TOC,TOC.-Al escuchar los toquidos Motoko pego un enorme brinco y comenzo a temblar, su hermana solo sonrio y dijo:

-Hermana, tranquila yo abro ¿Si?

Motoko solo asintió con la cabeza y poniendo sus manos en su pecho. La Samurai mayor abrio la puerta y se encontro con un nerviso muchacho que vestia un pantalón color café y una camisa de manga larga.

-Buenas noches Kei, listo para ir de "paseo" con tu novia- Le dijo la mujer haciendole un guiño. Kei, por su puesto, se sonrojo y dijo:

-Bu...Buenas noches Tsu...Tsuroko-san...¿Esta lista tu...Mi novia?

-Claro que si Kei...Y mira, ella esta un poco nerviosa, por favor no la presiones demasiado ¿Si?...Tenle paciencia y ya veras como las caricias ardientes llegaran por si solas ¿Ok?

Kei asintió con la cabeza y entonces la mujer acerco su hermoso rostro al de Kei y le susurro al oido:

-Kei por favor, por lo que mas quieras no intentes manosearle las nalgas a mi hermana ¿Si? Conociéndola bien a ella estoy seguro que en la tercera o cuarta cita que tengan ella va acceder a esa caricia. Asi que por favor mi amor, mucha pero mucha paciencia ¿Si?

Sobra decir que Kei se puso color tomate a la quinta potencia y solo se limito a asintir con su cabeza y vio como la mujer entro de nuevo al cuarto y la escucho decir:

-Hermanita tu apuesto principe azul te esta esperando...!Y por favor ya deja estar temblando! ¿Quieres?

La clásica gotita de sudor nipona (MR) aparecio en la frente del muchacho y penso:

_-¡Ay Dios Mio! Por favor que todo salga bien para ambos._

En ese momento su amada salio del cuarto y dijo timidamente:

-Bu...Buenas noches Kei...Este...-Pero ella no pudo decir mas, al verla Kei se acerco a ella y la tomo por las manos y le dijo:

-Buenas noches Srta...Este...¿Aceptaría un hermoso angel como ud. salir a pasear con un simple mortal?- Le dijo dándole una tierna mirada llena de amor. Y como por arte de magia todo el temor que la kendoista tenia se desaparecio por completo ante ese halago y su corazon se lleno de felicidad, entonces abrazo a Kei por la cintura y pego su nariz a la de su amado y le dijo:

-Solo si me promete ser un todo un buen muchacho y no tratar de...Bueno ud. me comprende ¿Verdad?

-Srta. Aoyoma esta ante un honorable caballero...Le doy mi palabra de honor.- Le dijo Kei dándole una amorosa sonrisa. Y finalmente la respuesta de ella fue un tierno y laaarrrrrrrgo beso en los labios de su amado y después le dijo muy segura de si misma Motoko le dijo:

-Bueno...¿Nos vamos?

-Sus deseos son ordenes para Srta.- Y sin mas, se abrazaron y se marcharon a su intimo lugar y desconectándose del mundo exterior...!Y olvidándose por completo de la Samurai mayor!

-Este...Adios muchachos, no regresen muy tarde ¿Si?- Les dijo Tsuroko tratando de obtener la atención de los jóvenes...Pero fue en vano, Kei y Motoko estaban perdidos en su mundo y muy abrazados se marcharon de ahí sin escuchar a la Guerrera y besando tiernamente y con sus corazones llenos de felicidad y amor. Atrás de ellos una hermosa mujer los veia, tenia sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y se recargaba en la puerta con su hombro derecho y haciendo una mueca de desconcierto mientras pensaba:

_-¡Ay Dios Mio! ¡Primero estan muertos de miedo! Y después...!Ya les urge a los dos estar en ese lugar!...!Honestamente, no entiendo a la juventud de hoy en dia!_

Desde sus habitaciones cierta niña Hindu observaba con unos binoculares a la parejita ir a su "lugar secreto" y penso:

_-¡Que bien, el espectáculo ya va a comenzar!...Mmmmmm...Mejor prepraro a mi MechaTama y activo las camaras de grabación y los micrófonos._

Y mas rapido que inmediatamente se fue a su computadora a activar todos sus dementes dispositivos para grabar en la intimidad a sus dos amores. Mientras ajenos a que todos sus movimientos eran vigilados Kei y Motoko evitaron toparse con algun miembro de hinata y con paso veloz se fueron a su lugar privado. Sin embargo cuando llegaron a la parte trasera de Hinata debido a lo accidentado del terreno tuvieronque disminuir su velocidad y una parte del camino estab bastante angosto de modo que Motoko se adelanto unos pasos de Kei y como era de esperarse Kei tuvo una hermosa vision ante sus ojos. El pudo ver en toda su esplendor las bellísimas nalgas de su amada que se remarcaban perfectamente debido al ajustado pantalón de Mezclilla que ella llevaba puesto y la manera en como iba moviendo sus caderas hizo que enviara a su nervioso novio un mundo de fantasias eróticas.

_-¡Ay Virgen Santima! ¡Gulp! ...!Mo...Motoko!Oh Dios Mio, que hermosas nalgas tiene Motoko! ¡Señor por favor dame fueza de voluntad para no caer en la tentación! ¡Tranquilo Keitaro, no vayas a cometer una estupidez que te haga perder todo lo que has conseguido con Motoko! Recuerda lo que te dijo Tsuroko con paciencia podras obtener lo que quieres...Si, tengo que tener mucha paciencia, Dios Mio...Tal vez en algunos dias si me porto bien...Ella, ella me permita poder acariciar sus nalgas...!Oh Dios voy a enloquecer cuando llegue ese momento!...Y,y,y si todo marcha a la perfeccion y me llega a amar tanto como para poder entregarme su cuerpo quiza, no se, ella me permitira penetrarla por su...!NO ESTUPIDO KEITARO! ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO! ¡!PEDAZO DE IMBECIL ¡! ¡QUITATE ESA MALDITA ABERRACIÓN DE LA CABEZA!_-Y sin pensarlo dos veces se acomodo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y haciendo que su novia volteara a verlo.

-Kei...¿Qué te pasa? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué estas temblando y ...Sudando?

Kei por supuesto no se dio cuenta que debido a las fantasias sexuales que estaba teniendo con el trasero de su novia comenzo a temblar y a sudar de la excitación. Motoko entonces, coloco una mano sobre su hombre y con la otra comenzo a acariciar su rostro y haciendo que Kei volviera a la realidad y claro cuando el escucho lo que Motoko le dijo se espanto tanto al pensar que ella pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando que se separo de ella y tropezo cayendo al suelo ye espantando mas a su novia

-¡Auchh!

-¡Kei ¿Te encuentras bien!- Le dijo Motoko muy nerviosa quien se arrodillo junto a el.

-¡Ay Motoko disculpame yo...yo...!- Entonces la Kendoista al ver el nerviosismo de su novio le dio una tierna sonrisa y tomándolo por los hombres le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le dijo con voz calmada para tranquilizarlo.

-Kei...Mi amor...¿No deberia yo ser la persona que estuviera nerviosa y temblando de miedo por ir a ese lugar?…...Tu y yo...Solos.- Y ahora la Kendoista le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Kei y calmandolo por completo.

-¡Ah! Gra...Gracias por el beso angel mio...Yo, yo...Perdoname por mi actitud miedosa Motoko, pero yo...Yo no quiero perderte, no quiero cometer una tontería por el cual tu me pudieras considerar un pervertido o degenerado...!Yo, yo te amo por favor creeme! ¡Te juro que yo te voy a respetar como mujer y jamas te voy a hacer algo obseno o vergonzoso!-Le dijo dándole una mirada llena de suplica y muy avergonzado consigo mismo por haber pensado en penetrar a su amada de esa bizarra forma.

Motoko se conmovio en todo su ser al ver en ese estado a su amado...!El la queria tanto que si pensaba que la tocaba de una manera indebida ella lo odiaria! Y entonces recordo lo que le habia dicho su sabia hermana, Si ella estaba nerviosa...!Kei estaria muerto de miedo! ¡Y tenia toda la razon del mundo! Entonces se sento a su lado lo abrazo por sus hombros y le dio otro besito en la punta de su nariz y le dijo:

-Amado mio, vamos a platicar un momento ¿Si?-Y dejando desoncertado a su novio. El solo pudo asintir con su cabeza.

-Mira, cuando estemos solos en ese lugar...Bueno, Este,...Supongo que nos vamos a,a...Besar y a estar abrazaditos ¿Verdad?- Le dijo completamente sonrojada y entonces aumento ligeramente la presion de su abrazo y haciendo muy feliz a Kei. Y ya con mas confianza el muchacho recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amada y le dijo:

-Si mi amada mia...Y te prometo que solo voy a abrazarte como tu me digas...No voy a cometer niguna estupidez...Te voy a demostrar que soy digno de tu confianza.- Y finalizo tomándola de sus manos y dándole un tierno beso en su mejilla y haciendo con esa simple caricia muy feliz a su amada.

-Gracias Kei, no sabes lo feliz y contenta de ser tu novia...Ahora bien, vamos a avanzar al segundo punto.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres mi princesa?.- Ella comenzo de nuevo a acariciar su rostro con su mano y le dijo:

-Kei, tu quieres convertirte en un samurai ¿verdad?

-Si mi señora, quiero ser una persona que comparta tu misma filosofia y criterios.- Le dijo muy orgulloso y haciendo que su novia sonriera de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, entonces te digo que como futuro samurai, nunca, debes de mentir a las personas que te aman o que consideres tus amigos ¿Me entiendes? Es un regla fundamental del codigo de Honor de un samurai.

-Si Motokito, lo entiendo perfectamente bien.- dijo muy seguro de si mismo el casero de HH.

-De acuerdo amado mio...Entonces dime ¿Te gusto mucho?

Kei casi se va de espaldas al escuchar esa pregunta y dijo:

-Mo...Motoko, eres tan hermosa que tu belleza hace palidecer a todas las muchachas que e conocido y cuando digo a todas es a TODAS. –Le dijo enfatizándole la ultima palabra para indicarle que ese incluia a cierta pelirroja y continuo hablando.

-Motoko, pero no es solo tu belleza física lo que me gusta de ti, es tu caracter tu forma de ser, tu actitud con los demas y conmigo, es por eso Srta. Aoyoma que ...la amo con todo mi corazon.

Ante semejante declaración el corazon de la kendoista latio a mil por hora y en esta ocasión abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su amado y le dio un ardiente y largo beso a su amado, el cual por supuesto respondio con la misma intensidad...Y asi estuvieron por un buen rato. Motoko en ese momento estaba tan feliz que llego a pensar en entregarle su pureza, pero considero que mejor era prudente para ambos esperar un tiempo razonable. Finalmente rompieron el ardiente beso, pero no el abrazo y respirando agitadamente buscando recuperar el oxigeno perdido, luego ella le dijo:

-Kei...!Uf!...Gra…….!Uf!…...cias por lo que me dijiste...Confio en ti plenamente.-Y sepulto su cabeza en el pecho de su amado y el la abrazo completamente. Entonces Motoko le dijo:

-¿Kei?

-¿Si mi princesa?

-Ahora dime, y tanquilito por favor, no me voy a enojar para nada, por que se que esto tiene que llegar de un momento a otro.

-¿A que te refieres? Motoko entonces alzo la vista y mirándolo directamente a sus ojos le dijo:

-Kei ¿Tu quieres tocar mis...Partes intimas? Mmmmmmmm...O sea ¿Quieres manosear mis senos,mis ¡Ay mama!...Mis nalgas...Y poner tu mano en mi entrepierna?- Le dijo completamente sonrojada al finalizar y haciendo que su novio se pusiera color tomate a la quinta potencia y entonces la dejo de abrazar y sepulto su cabeza en sus rodillas y cubriéndosela con sus manos para ocultar su vergüenza. Su novio entonces lo abrazo con una mano y con la otra comenzo a acariciar su cabello.

-Kei...No tienes por que avergonzarte, recuerda que mi forma de pensar a cambiado, antes eso lo vei como algo malo o inmoral, pero ahora que soy tu novia, bueno...

-Entonces...¿No me vas a odiar si te digo...que tienes la razon?-Le dijo con mucho miedo en su voz, ella sonrio y le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:

-No Kei,...Para nada.

El entonces levanto la cabeza y le dijo

-Gra...Gracias Motoko chan, pero se perfectamente que para que eso ocurra va a pasar mucho pero mucho tiempo...Y yo sabre esperar, te lo juro mi ama y señora.- Y como si una fuerza invisible los empujara, ambos finalizaron con un ardiente beso. Motoko tenia su mano en la nuca de su amado al momento de estar saboreando los labios de el, entonces cuando el beso termino ella impidio que el se separa mucho sus labios de ella y asi juntos le dijo:

-Kei mi amor...Yo pienso, que no tenemos que esperar todo ese tiempo...Para mi lo unico que me va a provocar es una angustia y una inseguridad en mi misma, creo que...Mientras mas pronto enfrente este nuevo reto en mi vida, va a ser lo mejor para mi y para que podamos actuar y a amarnos como una pareja normal. –

Y entonces ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-Kei...¿Te...Te gustaria tocarme...!Ay mama!...Tocarme todas esas partes de mi cuerpo?...Yo. yo...yo te autorizo a hacerlo, te...Te pro...Prometo que no voy a enojar...!Lo,lo Juro!- Dijo muerta de miedo dándole una mirada de suplica a un novio que la esta mirando con sus ojos completamente abiertos y sin poder creer lo que su novia le habia dicho y con muchos esfuerzos le dijo:

-Mo...Motoko yo...Yo, yo...- Y entonces ¡!PUMMMMM! Kei no pudo mas y...Se desmayo.

-¡Kei!-Le dijo espantada su novia y se recosto con el en el suelo y puso su rostro a centímetros del de su amado y comenzo a acariciar su rostro el cual habia formado una tierna sonrisa, entonces su amada empezo a susurrar en su oido con voz suave:

-Kei...mi amor, despierta mi princepe azul!ji,ji,ji!-Termino riéndose y es que ella jamas penso que le diria "Mi amor! y "Principe azul" al hombre que hasta hace poco odiaba con toda su alma. Finalmente el susodicho "principe" comenzo a despertar y lentamente abrio los ojos y vio a la mujer que era el motivo de su felicidad y le dijo:

-¡Ohhh! Este...Motoko...¿Qué...que me paso? Yo...Yo,bueno,este...Creo que tu me dijiste que...? –Kei no pudo continuar hablando por que su amada puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios y le dijo:

-Tranquilo amor, yo te dije que te autorizaba a tocar mi cuerpo como tu quisieras y eso incluia a "Ciertas" partes de mi cuerpo que estoy seguro deseas tocar...Y al parecer cuando te dije eso,bueno...Te desmayaste.

-¡Ahhhh! Mo...Motoko yo, yo, este...¡No se que decir, este...!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres hacerlo?- Le dijo dándole una mirada de decepcion. Kei al ver eso inmediatamente se incorporo y abrazo a su amada y le dijo:

-No mi princesa...Simplemente no puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir, yo pense que para cuando llegara ese momento iba a pasar mucho tiempo y ahora que me lo dices tan de repente... Comprendeme por favor, este es un momento que para mi ha sido un sueño...No, no puedo negarlo, Motoko yo...yo te deseo y si tu me autorizas a tocarte como quiero, te prometo que no te decepcionare...Si me permites tocarte lo hare, pero siempre te dare el respeto que te mereces como mujer.- Entonces miro con seriedad a su amada y le dijo:

-Por favor Motokito...Si en algun momento te sientes incomoda con alguna de mis caricias dimelo y parare de inmediato ¿Si?

-Si Keitarito y...Gracias por comprenderme.- Dijo su novia sonrojada y agachando la cabeza.

-No mi diosa, gracias a ti por toda esta felicidad.

-Yo dio lo mismo Kei y te prometo que...Dare lo mejor de mi en ese lugar.

Con un suave beso la discusión termino, ambos jóvenes se levantaron, limpiaron sus ropas y tomados de la manos se dirigieron a su lugar intimo y privado, lejos de la vista de los demas...Bueno al menos eso creian, sin pensar que eran observados por la Super-Tecnologiaca y sofisticada creación de la niña genio y algo...demente Kaolla Sue. En sus habitaciones la susodicha niña hindu brincaba de felicidad en su cuarto mientras pensaba:

_-¡!Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Esa es MI Motoko! ¡Cuando le surge un nuevo reto, ella lo afronta lo mas rapido posible! ¡Ay Dios Mio! ¡ Por favor que Kei y Motoko me den un espectáculo triple xxx! _¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!.- Termino riéndose en el mas maniaco estilo posible. En ese momento la criatura mas dulce y angelical de Hinata llegaba a las puertas de la habitación de Sue y se dispuso a tocar para decirle que bajara a cenar, pero antes de tocar leyo un letrero que estaba pegado en la puerta y que decia "Genio trabajando ¡NO MOLESTAR!". Shinobu dio un suspiro de resignación y penso:

_-¿Pero que demonios le pasa a esta niña loca? Últimamente a estado actuando muy raro y se la pasa buena parte del dia encerrada en su cuarto Mmmm...!Oh Dios! Ahora estoy escuchando esa rica loca que tiene cuando contruye sus dementes inventos...Bueno mejor me voy...!Snif! ¡Ay Dios! ¡Snif! Ahora que lo recuerdo tampoco encontre a mis sempais...!Snif!...De seguro salieron a pasear o quiza se fueron a un hotel y...!Snif! ¡Snif!_- Y con su tierno corazon hecho trizas al pensar lo inevitable Shinobu se marcho del lugar llorando amargamente y sin saber que sus movimientos eran vistos por una minicamara que estaba escondida en uno de los pasillos de Hinata.

_-¡Ay Shinobu! ¿Hasta cuando podras aceptar que Kei ya tiene dueña? Bueno, pero te comprendo...Si mi plan no llegara a funcionar yo tambien me moriria de tristeza por no tener "Algo" de Kei._

En ese momento la niña se paro y penso muy seriamente

_-Es verdad...Si la operación que le haran a Kei no me da lo que quiero de el...No me quedara mas remedio que secuestrarlo y llevármelo a vivir a conmigo a Molow...¿Pero y Motoko? Ella se moriria de tristeza...!Ah ya se! Me llevare a Kei para hacerlo mi Rey cuando me convierta en Reina y a Motoko me la llevare para que sea mi guardaespaldas personal y ...Mi amante de cabecera...e inclusive le permitire que tenga hijos con Kei y asi formemos una hermosa familia...!Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Que feliz soy! _ ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! –Termino riéndose como la autentica psicopata que era en realidad e inmediatamente regreso a observar el monitor de su pantalla.

Mientras de regreso con nuestra pareja favorita, habian llegado al "Edificio misterioso" y se dieron una mirada buscando su aprobación.

-Si Kei, entremos...Siento que la felicidad nos espera ahí.-Le dijo su novia muy segura de si misma.

-Gracias Motoko, te prometo que no te decepcionare.- Y asi, muy emocionados pero con el corazon latiéndoles a mil por hora entraron al lugar. Al entrar el lugar estaba oscuro, pero la luz de la luna que entraba daba una iluminación hasta cierto punto ...Romántica.

-Este Motoko...¿Prendo la luz?

-Errrrrrrrrr...No Kei, yo, bueno...Pienso que con la luz de la luna es suficiente, ademas...Este, estoy un poquito avergonzada y con un poco de oscuridad, bueno tu me comprendes ¿Verdad?-Le dijo algo nerviosa,Kei puso una mano en su hombroy le dijo:

-Si mi reina te entiendo ¿Sabes? Yo estoy igual.- Y ambos se rieron al mismo tiempo. Entonces Motoko tomo a Kei por las manos y le dijo:

-Ven a mi... amado mio.- Y entonces ella se pego a la pared y abrazo a Kei por la cintura y forzando a que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente pegados el uno al otro. ¿Y que paso? Bueno como sabran lo primero que Kei sintio en su pecho fueron los suaves y carnosos senos de su amada y su pene sintio la suave presion de la vagina de su amada.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Motokooooo!- Fue el gemido de placer que Kei dio al sentir el enorme placer en esas partes de su cuerpo y entonces abrazo a su amada por la cintura.

-¿Esta bien asi...Te gusta?- Le dijo timidamente Motoko mientras besaba el cuello de su amado. Kei dejo escapar lagrimas de felicidad y dijo:

-¡Oh! Si...Motoko...!Snif! Te quiero mucho………!Snif!

-Y yo a ti...¿Kei?

-¿Si? ¡Snif! ¡Snif!

-Besame por favor.

-¡Oh Motoko!-Y lentamente ambas bocas se acercaron buscándose saborear unas a otras.

-Mmmmmmmmm!- Fue un largoooooo beso lleno de amor y ternura pero al mismo de tiempo de pasión y deseo y por una necesidad urgente de consumir su amor...Era algo que sus cuerpos les exigia. Al terminar el beso Motoko le susurro al oido.

-Kei...Acariciame como deseas, pero por favor hazlo con cuidado...Recuerda, es mi primera vez.

-Dios te bendiga por toda esta felicidad que me has dado Motoko y...Gracias.- Y sin decir mas Kei le dio un ardiente beso a su amada, aumento la presion de su abrazo y...Comenzo a frotar suavemente su pene en la entrepierna de su amada.

-¡!AAHHHHHH! ¡!OOOHHHHHHH!- Fue el gemido que dieron los jóvenes cuando sinteron las caricias en esas partes de su cuerpo. Ese gemido era un mezcla de satisfacción, felicidad y algo de temor por lo desconocido, sin embargo ninguno de los dos rompio el abrazo. Kei siguió frotando su pene en la vagina de su amada y al hacerlo ella tambien timidamente comenzo a frotar su cuerpo con el de su amado, pero ademas comenzo suavente a frotar sus senos en el pecho de Kei.

-¡Ahhhhhh Mo...Motoko!- Fue el gemido de placer que el muchacho dio. Y asi Kei y Motoko estuvieron frotando sus cuerpos por un buen rato, el frotaba con delicadeza su miembro en la entrepierna de su amada y ella correspondia la caricia dándole placer con sus senos, quizas Motoko no lo noto, pero sus pezones se habian endurecido y la diminuta punta de ellos se habian puesto erectas y quiza por eso no entendia el porque sentia un placer hermoso al frotarlos con el pecho de su amado, ademas ambos estaban fuertemente abrazados por la cintura y culminaban su placer con ardientes besos en sus labios y en sus cuellos. Y bien como de era de esperarse después de esos continuos frotamientos el pene de Kei comenzo a...¿Cómo podria decirlo? Si, su pene comenzo a "Despertar" y en custion de segundos se puso completamente erecto y dándole a los jóvenes una nueva sensación.

-¡Ohh! ¡Diossss!-Gimio Kei de placer cuando ahora comenzo a sentir nuevas sensaciones en todo su ser, ahora con su pene completamente erecto. Y penso:

-_¡Ahhhhh! ¡Oh Dios! ¡MI pene esta erecto y lo estoy frotando con la vagina de Motoko! ¡Dios Mio gracias por darme esta felicidad! ¡Ohhhhhhhhh! ¡Voy a enloquecer! ¡Por favor Motoko dejame disfrutar estoooooooooooo! ¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¡Dios Mio no quiero parar!_- Y asi, Kei completamente ebrio de placer comenzo a frotar mas rapidamente su pene con la entrepierna de su amada.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Unggggggg!- Fueron los gemidos de sorpresa y de placer que dio la Kendoista al sentir ahora un enorme y duro músculo que amenazaba con taladrar la tela del pantalón y penetrarla en su zona mas intima y privada y como comprenderan por ser algo nuevo para ella, el temor la invadio. Y asi, muerta de miedo por la nueva sensación que sentia en su parte mas intima y privada pensaba:

_-¡Ah Dios! ¡Dame fuerzas para soportar esto! ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡VIRGEN SANTISIMA° ¡ES ENORME! ¡OH DIOS TENGO MUCHO MIEDO! ¡AYUDAME A SOPORTAR ESTO! _–

Y sin poder evitarlo de sus labios salio un gemido que era una mezcla de miedo y de placer por lo desconocido:

-¡Ughhhhhh!-Gimio Motoko mientras se retorcia de miedo, pero a la vez de placer. Ella queria separarse, pero al saber que esto tal vez decepcionaria y pondría triste a Kei, opto por seguirlo abrazando con todas sus fuerzas y se mordio los labios y sigui permitiendo que su amado fuera muy pero muy feliz. Y como si Kei le hubiera leido el pensamieto el emitio un gemido de placer.

-¡Aaahhhhhh! ¡Mo...Motoko, te amoooooooo! ¡Ohhhhhhhhhh!-Le susurro Kei al oido y haciendo muy feliz a la kendoista y ella com mucho miedo le dijo:

-Kei...!Oh!...!Ahhh!……..Su…..Suave, por favor ¡Ah!...Es que me estas...!Oh! Lastimando un poquito ¡Ahh!...!Mmmmmmm!- Y le dio un ardiente beso en los labios. Cuando rompieron el beso, ella oculto su cabeza y el muy feliz le dijo:

-¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Per...Perdoname mi princesa!-Y entonces suavizo el frotamiento yle dijo:

-¿A...Asi...Esta bien! ¡Oh!

-Kei...!Ah!Ah! No……..No me preguntes……!Ah!...Que me muero de ...!Ughh!...Vergüenza...-Le dijo ella sin mirarlo y entonces aumento la presion de su abrazo y haciendo muy feliz a su amado, quien muerto de la felicidad le dio a su novia un ardiente beso y asi, ambos jóvenes siguieron disfrutando al máximo su primera experiencia sexual...!Nada podria acabar con su felicidad, fue lo que ambos pensaron,Pero...!Que lejos estaban de saber que su intimidad estaba siendo profanada!

En sus habitaciones Kaolla Sue no despegaba sus ojos del monitor y estaba sudando, producto de la excitación que estaba teniendo en esos momentos al ver la ardientes caricias que se estaban dando y sin poder evitarlo comenzo a frotar en su entrepierna la almohada que estaba abrazando.

_-¡Ay mama! ¡Quien los viera! Y tan ingenuos e inocentes que se veian...!Oh Dios! ¡Daria cualquier cosa por estar en el lugar de Motoko! ¡Caray como debe de estar disfrutando el "masaje" que le esta dando el pene de mi amado Keitaro! ¡Oh Dioossssssssss!_-Fue el gemido que ella dio al comenzar a sentir una rica sensación en su vagina debido al frotamiento que hacia con su almohada.

Mientras tanto de regreso con Kei y Motoko, ambos estaban al borde de la locura, jamas pensaron que su primera vez fuera tan ardiente y maravillosa, todos sus miedos y temores quedaron en el olvido y por enésima vez agradecieron mentalmente al Creador por la felicidad que estaban gozando. Entonces mientras Kei comenzo a besar el cuello de su amada y bajo, bajo hasta que sus labios comenzaron a besar la piel de los senos de su amada...Esa piel que quedaba al descubierto en el escote de la playera de Motoko. Y claro, Motoko al sentir por primera vez en su vida los labios de su amado en esa parte de su cuerpo comenzo a temblar y entonces con muhos nervios Kei le dijo:

-¿Mo...Motokito?

-Mmmmmm?...¿Si mi ¡Oh!...Si mi rey?-Le dijo ella muy nerviosa y sospechando lo que su amado le iba a pedir.

-¿Pu...Puedo?...Por favor ¿Si?-Le dijo de maner suplicante al oido de su amado

-Mmmmmm...¿Pu...Puedes que? Kei...!Oh!

Y entoces lentamente la mano derecha de Kei comenzo a acariciar con mucho nerviosismo el seno derecho de Motoko.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Keiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Fue el gemido que ella dio y lo abrazo con fuerza y le susurro al oido:

-Kei...Yo, tengo miedo, pero te amo y quiero hacerte feliz...Prometeme que...no me lastimaras ¿Si?-Dijo con mucho miedo

-Sere todo un caballero...Lo prometo mi amor,...Motoko, por favor te lo ruego- Dijo con mucha suplica su novio.

-Bueno...Puedes desabrocharme la blusa y...!Ay Dios! De...Desabro...Desabrochar mi brasiere.- Le susurro Motoko al oido y completamente muerta de miedo.

Kei al escuchar eso le dio un ardiente beso a su amada en los labios y tambien muerto de miedo comenzo con su mano temblorosa a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de la blusa y buscando alcanzar ese tesoro que se encontraba debajo de esa tela. Finalmente los botones cedieron y al abrir la blusa Kei pudo contemplar sin ningun problema el brasiere de licra blanca que cubria los senos de su amada, una mujer que esos momentos estaba muerta de miedo y de verguenza. Kei le dio un tierno beso en sus labios y le dijo al oido:

-Mi Diosa...¿Puedo continuar? Por favor solo, solo si tu me autorizas podre seguir disfrutando de este tesoro...Ten misericordia de tu esclavo...Por favor. ¿Si?-Le dijo con una mirada suplicante. Ante semejante declaración de sumisión y amor, uan lagrima de felicidad escapo de uno de los ojos de la Kendoista. Entonces ella le dio un ardiente beso a su amado y al terminar le dijo, mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Kei.

-De acuerdo amado mio...Con cariño por favor...Ahí mi piel es muy sensible, pu...Puedes quitarme el brasiere.

Lagrimas de felicidad brotaron de los ojos de Kei y dijo:

-¡Snif! Gra...Gracias mi amor ¡Snif! ¡Snif!- Y lentamente comenzo a besar la tela del bassiere.Ella comenzo a temblar y penso:

_-¡Dios Oh! ¡Ayudame a soportar esto! ¡La piel de mis senos va a ser profanada! ¡Ayyyy! ¡Voy a perder la virginidad de mis senos! ¡Snif! ¡Snif! ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡Ayudame Dios Mio!_

Y asi, con su mano derecha temblando Kei desabrocho el pequeño seguro que se encontraba en medio de las dos "copas" del brasiere y lo desabrocho, para finalmente dejar al descubierto los hermosos y perfectos senos de su amada.

-¡Oh Dios!- Fue el grito que Motoko dio y por instinto inmediatamente rompio el abrazo y se cubrio sus senos. Kei solo sonrio y le parecio muy normal la reaccion de su novia, entonces le dio un beso en la frente a su avergonzada novia y le susurro al oido.

-Shhhh...Tranquila mi princesa, no voy a hacer nada, mira, colocate de nuevo el brasiere ¿Si?

Motoko desconcertada por lo que Kei le dijo, bajo avergonzada su cabeza y hablo:

-Kei...Perdoname, se que te he decepcionado y...-Pero Kei coloco sus dedos en los labios de ella y le dijo:

-No mi angel, no tienes de que avergonzarte, soy yo el que deberia pedirte una disculpa por forzarte a algo que tu no quieres aun...Mira dejemos que las cosas se den con el paso del tiempo ¿Si? Y por favor...No estoy para nada molesto contigo...Yo sabre esperar, lo juro.- Y finalizo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla de ella.

-Kei...- Dijo ella y continuo hablando

-Si hay una persona a la que mas deseo hacer feliz es a ti, ¿Y sabes por que? Por que te amo, te amo con todo mi ser desde que terminamos nuestra primera cita ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Cómo olvidar ese dia Motoko? Tu no sabes el cambio que le diste a mi vida yo, yo...!Snif! ¡Snif!- Kei no pudo continuar, lagrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos y lentamente acerco sus labios al de su amada como si buscara la aprobación de ella para poder saborear sus labios y ella cerro sus ojos y ofrecio muy gustosa sus labios a su amado y finalizaron sellando su amor en un largo y ardiente beso.

-Mmmmm...Te Mmmm...amo...Mmmmmm-Le dijo el mientras la besaba.

-Mmmmmm...Y yo Mmmmmmm...a ti.- Respondia ella mientras saboreaban sus labios.

Y asi, mientras se besaban ardientemente tratando de demostrarse cuanto se amaban Motoko lentamente bajo sus brazos de sus senos y abrazo por la cintura a su amado y por ende, dejando completamente descubiertos sus senos. Entonces al terminar el beso miro a su amado y le susurro al oido:

-Kei...Amor mio, toma por favor lo que por derecho propio...Es tuyo

-El casero de Hinata House comezo a temblar y le dijo:

-Mo...Motoko-chan, yo, yo...¿Quier...quieres decir que, que?

Entonces ella le volvio a susurrar al oido:

-Si amado mio, si, pero por favor hazlo con delicadeza si...Recuerda va a ser mi primera vez y este...Tengo algo de miedo.

-¡Oh Motoko! ¡Snif!Snif! Te……Te amo- Dijo el muchacho llorando y temblando de la emocion. Entonces Kei comenzo a besar las mejillas de su amada y lentamente bajo hasta llegar al cuello, el cual comenzo a saborear y a besar lentamente...Hasta que sus labios se pusieron en medio del tesoro que anhelaba poser. Finalmente dándole una mirada de suplica a su amada le dijo:

-Mo...Motokoto,mi...Amor...¿Pu...Puedo?

Ella completamente sonrojada le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le susurro al oido:

-Kei...Gracias por aceptarme en tu corazon, hazme feliz por favor,

-¡Snif! ¡Snif!- Fue la unica respuesta que obtuvo de Kei, el llanto de felicidad le impedia hablar yl lentamente comenzo a besar esos hermosos senos. Una y otra vez los labios de Kei saborearon esa piel de ambos senos...Una piel que el sabia que era casta y pura...Una piel que jamas habia sido tocada por los labios de un hombre...Una piel pura y virginal, Y que ahora le pertenecia a el por completo y se sentia al hombre mas feliz del Japón ya que esa mujer habia decidido entregarle sus primicias y en ese momento el se juro a si mismo que ninguna mujer entraria a su corazon...El sabia que le pertenecia a esa Kendoistaen cuerpo y alma y que su corazon le pertenecería solamente a ella. Entonces con mucha felicidad los labios de Kei llegaron al punto que tanto deseaba y anhelaba...Los pezones de su amada.

Con una enorme mezcla de miedo y excitación Kei vio esa mancha café que se encontraba en la punta de los senos de su amada y vio como la punats de esos pezones se erguian temblorosamente, como si ansiosas, esperaran sus labios. Y asi muy lentamente comenzo a saborear con su lengua el sabor de ese virginal tesoro que Motoko le habia entregado, para finalmente con mucho cuidado comenzar a chuparlo y a saborearlo con plenitud.

-¡Aaaaaghhhhhhhhh!- Fue el gemido que Motoko dio al sentir la boca de su amado succionandole su pezón derecho.

-¡Keeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Aiiiiiiighhhh!- Gimio nuevamente ella en una mezcla de miedo y palcer y suavemente aumento la presion en el abrazo a su amado.

Kei por su parte abrazaba con la misma intensidad a su amada y seguia saboreando ese delicioso petalo frágil y puro. Finalmente cuando se sintio satisfecho comenzo a saborear la pureza y castidad de su pezón izquierdo conla misma intensidad y deseo.

-¡Aigggghhhh! ¡Ohhhhhhh!- Fueron los gemidos de la kendoista, quien aun no podia creer lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, algo que jamas penso que le fuera a suceder en su vida.

_-¡Aahhhhhh! ¡Dios Mio! ¡ME MUEROOOOOOO! ¡Jamas pense en sentir estas senciones! ¡Oh Dios! ¿QUÉ ME PASAAAAAAA? ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_- Se decia mentalmente la jovencita quien por primera vez en su vida comenzaba a sentir los placeres de sexo.

Mientras tanto Kei esta al borde de la locura, el ya estaba completamente excitado y ansioso no pudo reisirtir mas, aumento la presion del abrazo de su novia y comenzo a frotar nuevamente su erecto pene contra el capullo virginal de su amada.

-¡Aghhhhhh! ¡Keiiiii/¡Ohhhhhh! Motoko...!Ahhhhhh!- Fueron los gemidos que dieron los dos al mismo tiempo, al comenzar a sentir esas divinas sensaciones en sus respectivas partes anatomicas. El en su pene y ella en su vagina.

Kei y Motoko sin lugar a dudas estaban al borde de la locura y de la excitación sexual, durante mas de cinco minutos Kei saboreo los pezones de su amada mientras con una lujeria demencial fortaba su pene contra la vagina de su amada. Motoko por su parte estaba tambien al borde de la locura al sentir por primera vez en su vida esas caricias

-¡Aigggghhhh! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ohhhhh!- Eran los gemidos que se escuchaban en esa oscura habitación solamente iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Pero entonces ocurrio algo raro en la mente de los muchachos...Ellos sabian perfectamente que lo que estaban haciendo era lo mas maravilloso que les habia ocurrido en sus tormentosas vidas, esto les estaba produciendo una felicidad que jamas pensaron en llegar a conocer y querian que nunca acabara, sin embargo...Ellos sentian que algo les faltaba. El tener en sus labios los pezones de Motoko y el estar fortando su pene en su vagina era lo máximo para el muchacho pero...El deseaba tocar algo mas, pero el temor a ser rechazado y a hechar a perder todo lo que estab viviendo en ese momento lo detuvo por completo y entonces recordo las palabras de la samurai mayor:

_-Kei por favor, por lo que mas quieras no intentes manosearle las nalgas a mi hermana ¿Si? Conociéndola bien a ella estoy seguro que en la tercera o cuarta cita que tengan ella va acceder a esa caricia. Asi que por favor mi amor, mucha pero mucha paciencia ¿Si?_

Kei sabia que esas palabras estaban llenas de sabiduría y opto por controlar sus deseo de acariciar esa parte del cuerpo de su amada, pero entonces... El sintio como la mano derecha de Motoko tomo su mano izquierda y la jalo suavemente hacia su nalga izquierda y entoces en medio de la excitación de ambos ella le susurro al oido:

-¡Oh! ¡Keiii!...Me...Me muero de vergüenza...Te...Te autorizo...Suave por favor...!Ahhhh!

-Mo...Motoko...!Ahhhhh!...Gra...Gracias...!Te amo!

Y finalmente lo que para Kei alguna vez fue un sueño imposible, hoy era una hermosa realidad y muerto de felicida, ansioso aumento el abrazo a su amada con su brazo derecho, mientras con mucha delicadeza con su mano izquierda comenzo a acaricar las nalgas de su amada Motoko.

Motoko quien estaba muerta de miedo pudo sentir por primera vez en su vida como esa parte de su cuerpo era acariciada por la mano de un hombre. La caricia era suave muy suave y sintio como esa mana recorria lentamente el contorno de su gluteo izquierdo con movimientos circulares, después la mano lentamente comenzo a acaricar su gluteo derecho de la misma manera, para que finalmente los dedos de su amado se pusieran en medio de sus nalgas y comenzara a frotarlas de arriba hacia abajo suave y lentamente.

-¡!Ahhhh! ¡!Ahhh! Te...Amo...!Ahhhhh!...Motoko-Gemia Kei de excitación mientas disfrutaba del cuerpo de su amada.

-¡Kei...! ¡Ahhhh!...!Ahhhhh!.- Era la unica respuesta que su amada podia darle mientrqas disfrutaba las caricias de su amado.

Nota del autor

(¡Ufffff! Uds. Disculpen mis fieles lectores voy a tomar un vaso de agua para calmarme un poco y tratar de finalizar este capitulo, gracias)

¿En que iba? ¡Ah si!

Mientras tanto en sus habitaciones Kaolla Sue no despegaba sus ojos del monitor ¡Es mas ni siquiera se atrevia a parpadear! Por temor a perder algun detalle de la ardiente escena que le estaban brindando sus dos amores. Sobra decir que el vapor salia de su cabezita producto de la excitación que estaba teniendo al ver a sus dos amores profesando su amor. Ella abrazaba su almohada y ocasionalmente la frotaba con su entrepierna buscando satisfacer el ardor que sentia en su tierna vagina.

-¡Ahhhh!………Kei, Kei……………….Keiiiiiiii-Era lo unico que salia de su seca boca.

De regreso con nuestra ardiente pareja...¿Qué puedo decir? Por aproximadamente quince minutos mas los dos estuvieron amándose y frotando sus cuerpos .Motoko abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura a Kei y el succionaba los labios de su amada, acariciaba sus nalgas y frotaba con una locura su erecto pene en la vagina de ella. Y como comprenderan, después de todo ese tiempo de frotar su pene en la entrepierna de su amada Kei experimento el placer mas grande que todo hombre puede disfrutar y...

-¡OHHHHHHH! ¡MO...!AUGHHHHH!...TOKO!AUGHHHHHHHHH!AHHHHHHHH!

!Kei tuvo una ardiente eyaculacion!...Y de paso espantando un poco a su novia por el gemido tan fuerte que dio.

Finalmente la tormenta pasional llego a su fin y Kei siguió frotando su pene contra la vagina de su amada de un poco mas lento y si romper el abrazo ambos jóvenes comenzaron a respirar agitamente buscando con desesperación el oxigeno para sus púlmones. Después de un buen rato Motoko ingenuamente le pregunto?

-Kei...!Ah!...Kei……¿Qué...Que te paso? ¿Por...Que gemiste asi? ¿Te...Te lastime acaso?

Kei se puso color tomate a la quinta potencia y sin atrever a verla a la cara le dijo con mucho miedo le dijo a su amada:

-¡Ah! ¡Mo...Motoko! ¡Per...Perdoname por favor!...Yo...Yo...!No pude evitarlo! ¡Oh Dios te juro que no pude evitarlo!- Y entonces comenzo a temblar de miedo

-Kei por Dios ¿Qué te pasa?- Le dijo Motoko espantada por el temblo de Kei. Entonces el joven rompio el abrazo se tapo avergonzada la cara y le dio la esplada a su amada y dijo:

-¡Per...Perdoname Motoko! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Yo soy el que me muero de vergüenza!- Dijo con una voz llena de miedo y de angustia.

Motoko al ver el estado nervioso en que se puso Kei lo abrazo por su cintura y lo empezo a colmar de besos en el cuello y tratando de calmarlo mientras Kei seguia cubriéndose el rostro y llorando del miedo.

-Shhhh...Shhh...Ya mi amor, ya paso, ya paso todo...Kei tranquilizate por favor ¿Si?

Las caricias y suplicas de la kendoista hicieron efecto en el muchacho y cuando Motoko vioeso le pregunto al oido:

-Mi amor ¿Qué te paso? Yo...Tu, es decir, creo que ambos pasamos el momento mas maravilloso de nuestras vidas...Tu no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho...¿Por qué tiemblas y lloras?

-Yo...Yo...Motoko...Es que yo...!Oh me muero de vergüenza y tengo miedo de haberte ofendido!- Y Kei siguió cubriéndose el rostro y dejando muy desconcertada a su novia, entonces la luz de la luna ilumino a Kei y Motoko vio una enorme mancha de humedad en la entrepierna de su novio y que bajaba hasta su muslo derecho. Al ver esto la Kendoista se puso color tomate cuando suposo lo que significaba esa mancha y con mucho miedo le pregunto a su novio.

-Este...Kei...¡Tu, tu, tuviste...Tuviste...?

-Si amada mia, perdoname si te ofendi, pero...!No pude evitarlo! ¡Perdoname Motoko!

Motoko entonces volteo a Kei y le dio un ardiente beso en los labios y le dijo:

-Kei no tengo por que perdonarte de algo por lo cual de ninguna manera estoy ofendida o molesta...Kei mi amor...¿Tuviste una eyaculacion?

-Si mi amor.-Dijo Kei completamente avergonzado

-Y...Fue por mi?- Pregunto ingenuamente Motoko.

-Si mi princesa...Solo tu pudiste provocarme esa sensación y se que seras la unica que me podra dar ese placer...¿Me perdonas?-Pregunto Kei con una mirada de suplica. Su novia solo le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dio un ardiente y largo beso a su amado, el cual tambien correspondio con la misma intensidad esa caricia. Al terminar el beso Motoko le dijo:

-Te amo Keitaro Urashima y no sabes lo alegre que estoy por haberte hecho feliz.- Entonces ella lo abrazo fuertemente con su brazo izquierdo y le susurro al oido:

-¿Te...Gusta?

-¿Qué...Que mi reina?- Pregunto timidamente

-Esto...- Y entonces con su mano derecha comenzo suavemente a acariciar el pene de su amado.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Motoko!- Gimio de placer Kei y no pudiendo creer lo que su amada le estaba haciendo.

Finalmente después de un rato de darle ese placer "manual" a su amado Motoko le dijo:

-¿Comprendes que de ninguna manera estoy enojada? Soy muy feliz

-¡Oh gracias Motoko! Yo...Yo...- Pero ella le puso sus dedos en su labio y le dijo:

-Lo se, se que me quieres decir y esto es solo el principio de nuestra felicidad.- Y con un beso en sus labios dieron por concluidad su primera sesion de amor.

-Fue una noche maravillosa Kei...Nunca podre olvidarla.

-Yo tambien mi amor...Gracias.

-Entonces...¿Mañana a la misma hora?- Pregunto ella con una mirada suplicante

-¡Ah! Tus...Tus deseos son ordenes mi ama y señora.- Dijo Kei muy emocionada y ambos se abrazaron llenos de felicidad y optimismo. Entonces con un rapido movimieto Kei tomo por las piernas a su amada y la cargo como si fueran una pareja de recien casados.

-¡Ahhhh! Kei que haces?

Kei le dio un tierno beso en la boca y le dijo.- Permita a su humilde esclavo llevarla a sus aposentos mi señora y asi salieron del "Edificio misterioso" ella entonces se recosto en el pecho de Kei y se dispuso a dejarse consentir por su apuesto y galante Romeo.

Mientras en su habitaciones Kaolla Sue cuando vio salir a sus amados y con su rostro completamente enrojecido por la excitación que tenia, entonces inmediatamente se fue a su cama, abrio un cajon que se encontraba debajo de su colchon y saco dos prendas de ahí...!Eran unas pantaletas de Motoko y unos calzones de Keitaro! Entonces la demente niña se quito sus pantaletas se acosto en la cama y comezo a masturbarse mientras olia con desesperación las prendas intimas de sus amores hasta que...!Ughhhhhhhhhhh!- Un gemido de placer de la niña Hindu culmino su autosatisfaccion. Entonces respirando agitadamente y sudando copiosamente penso:

_-¡Ay Dios! ¡Ay Dios!...Motoko como te envidio...!Ufffffff!...Por favor Dios Mio ayudame a que todo salga bien...Por favor que Kei me de lo que quiero...Yo, yo quiero tener algo de Kei para toda mi vida...!Por favor Dios Mioque todo salga como lo he planeado!_- Y finalmente muerta de cansancio por la excitación la psicopata jovencita se quedo dormida esbozando una enorme sonrisa y soñando con sus dos amores.

Continuara...

¡Hola a todos! De antemano una disculpa por el retraso pero ya saben, las labores escolares, el trabajo y compromisos personales quitan mucho tiempo. Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sin mas, comienzo a responder a sus comentarios:

**Fernando Urashima.-** ¡Caray Fernando! Disculpame por no poner en accion a Aika y a Zulema en la pelea que prometi para este capitulo! Pero como veras la platica de Shinobu y Motoko y el primer encuentro amoroso de Kei y Motoko se me salio del control...!Ufffff!...Sin falta esta para el siguiente capitulo. Este...Kei apenas va a comenzar su entrenamiento como guerrero samurai ahorita el pobrecito no sabe pelear...Pero en un futuro no muy lejano el peleara al lado de Motoko cuando una misteriosa jovencita que el ha olvidado llegue a Hinata con la intencion de arrancarle la cabeza a su amada novia ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Por otra parte te felicito por el nuevo Fic que pusiste...!Me alegra saber que coincidimos con la pareja Kei-Motoko!

**Teniente Hikaru Ichijo:** Gracias por aprobar la forma en como estoy llevando la historia y bueno con respecto a nuestra simpatica y loca niña hindu en el siguiente capitulo su lado cruel y salvaje saldra a relucir...Y bueno espero que la platica de Shinobu con Motoko te haya gustado.

**Rukia-nanao.-** Me da gusto que la historia te este gustando cada dia mas, no sabes el animo que me dan comentarios como el tuyo. Con respecto a "Que todo acabe bien"...Bueno amigo(a) , tu sabes, no todo puede ser felicidad y en algun momento, la desgracia y el sufrimiento caera sobre nuestro simpatico casero...Cortesía de cierta niña Hindu. Este...Por cierto ¿Podrias explicarme de donde viene tu nombre? Gracias.

**Alukard.-**

Pd.1- La locura de Kaolla se reflejara en el siguiente capitulo caundo descubra que dos jóvenes intentan hacerle daño a Kei por considerarlo un ser insignificante para Motoko.

Pd.2.-¡Claro que es ese lugar! ¿Por qué crees que a Motoko se le quito el miedo de ser tocada cuando estuvo ahí adentro con Kei?

Pd3.-Nunca tuve la intención de ponerla, pero como dicen en mi pais..."El cliente siempre tiene la razon" o "Al cliente loque pida"

Pd4.- Espero que la longitud del capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, pero esto me provoca que me atrase en las actualizaciones. ¡Estamos en contacto! Y... ¡Viva el anime de Hellsing!

Y bueno, dejo mi ultimo comentario para:

Little Butterfly18

Primero que nada te agradezco que hayas tomado algo de tu valioso tiempo para leer mi historia y que te haya gustada a pesar de que no estes familiarizada con la serie como me lo indicaste.

Segundo, te agradezco la critica que me haces...!Honestamente de estos comentarios se aprende mucho y solamente asi podemos darnos cuenta de nuestros errores!

Caramba...¿Qué te puedo decir? Te doy toda la razon, desde que empeze la historia mi estructura gramatical y mi ortografia no es mala ¡!ES PESIMA! De hecho fue **Premier Kaiba** el primero que me lo hizo notar y claro, es lógico que la lectura se haga confusa en algunos párrafos y por lo cual te ofresco una disculpa a ti y todos mis lectores. Gracias tambien por decirme que pues al final todos cometemos errores como cualquiera. Bueno, mira, toda mi vida e tenido problemas con la ortografia y la gramatica, no te puedo prometer que voy a mejorar en este aspecto, pero al menos te digo que tratare de corregir lo mas que pueda los siguientes capitulos, finalmente no lo tomo como una disculpa pero he leido otros fics en español y en ingles y los errores que he visto son iguales o peores que los mios ¡En fin! Creo que todos los que escribimos Fics solo somos simples aficionados y estamos expuestos a cometer este tipo de errores .

Finalmente te agradezco que te guste mi forma de escribir la historia y bueno, con respecto al Limon se muy bien que no a todos les gusta este genero, pero caramba, tambien hay gente que les gusta y espero tu comprensión para los capitulos que contengan limon...De hecho ya viste, lo Picara(o) me salio en este capitulo ¡Ja,ja,ja!

Nuevamente te agradezco tus observaciones y espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo...!Ah por cierto! Si quieres familiarizarte con "Love Hina" te recomiendo que leas el manga, por que el anime no me gusto para nada. ¡Adios!

¡Proximo capitulo! ¡PELIGRO: NIÑA HINDU FURIOSA! Cuando Kaolla Sue descubre que hay plan para hacerle daño al amor de su vida sus ordenes son claras: Eliminar a aquella o aquellas personas que intenten ponerle un dedo a su amado casero. Aika y Zulema estan concientes de esto y Sue les ordena liberar a ambas mujeres sus instintos asesinos para que cumplan su mandato. Y bueno...Tambien tendremos momentos románticos y de besos y apapachos de cierta Kendoista con su Romeo. Tsuroko obliga a su hermanita a que le platique con lujo de detalle su primera cita romántica con Kei y como buena mujer se lo dira a la tia Haruka

Adios y viva **ANIMAX **El unico canal 100 por ciento de anime.


	22. Aprendiendo a amarnos 4ta parte

Eran aproximadamente las 9:00 de la noche, la luna iluminaba el camino a dos jovenes enamorados que iban rumbo a su hogar. Ellos eran Urashima Keitaro, quien hace poco tiempo se consideraba la persona mas infeliz y solitaria del Japón, sin embargo, por eventos y sucesos que el jamas llego a pensar que le pasarian el llevaba cargando en sus brazos a una mujer poseedora de una gran belleza física y que ademas tenia un noble y puro corazon,...Una mujer que tambien hace poco tiempo ella lo consideraba su peor enemigo y sin embargo hoy se consideaba la mujer mas feliz del Japón al estar siendo cargada en los brazos de esa persona,... su nombre Aoyoma Motoko.

Keitaro caminaba muy despacio, en parte por lo accidentado del camino rumbo al edificio principal de Hinata y tambien por querer tener el mayor tiempo posible en sus brazos a la mujer que era el motivo de su felicidad y de su razon para vivir. Ella por su parte tenia recargada su cabeza en el hombro del hombre al que habia decidido entregarle su corazon, lo abrazaba amorosamente y le estaba dando tiernos besitos en el cuello al mismo tiempo que le susurraba diciéndole:

-(Besito)- Te amo...-(Besito)-Te amo...-(Besito)-Gracias por darme toda esta felicidad- (Besito)-... Amado mio

El por su parte le sonrio y le dio una mirada llena de ternura y amor y le dijo:

-No mi princesa...Gracias a ti por darle a mi vida un nuevo motivo para vivir.

Y sin decir mas, ambos sellaron sus labios en un ardiente beso de amor y una lagrima de felicidad escapo de los ojos de ellos. Motoko al ver la lagrima de su amado uso su lengua para saborearla y haciendo que ambos se pusieran color tomate, entonces ella sepulto su avergonzado rostro en el cuello de su amado y comenzo nuevamente a darle tiernos besitos mientras le decia.

-Kei...No me dejes nunca por favor...No me dejes por _Ella_...Te prometo que dare lo mejor de mi para que me aceptes...!Oh!...Como tu compañera.

El entonces la miro fijamente a los ojos y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le dijo:

-No mi princesita...¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Es que aun no comprendes que yo te pertenezco completamente? Yo mejor que nadie se perfectamente que jamas ninguna mujer podra entrar en mi corazon, mi corazon el cual te pertenece unicamente a ti...Y _Ella_ es ahora solo un bonito recuerdo...Te lo juro.

-Kei...- Dijo ella muy feliz y sin decir mas lentamente acerco sus labios al de su amado y se los ofrecio como la muestra de su amor y el, muy gustoso los acepto y ambos comenzaron disfrutar del sabor de sus bocas. Y asi, perdidos en su mundo de amor y felicidad llegaron a la parte posterior del conjunto de habitaciones de Hinata.

-Kei no quiero, pero creo que tendras que bajarme- Dijo algo triste Motoko.

-Si mi amor, bueno entremos al edificio- Dijo Kei. Entonces Motoko se abrazo del brazo de su amado y comenzaron a caminar cuando de repente Motoko se detuvo y le dijo a su novio.

-Este...¿Kei?

-¿Si Motokito?- Le pregunto algo extrañado el casero de Hinata.

-Creo que tenemos un...¿Cómo podria decirlo?...Un pequeño problema- Le dijo algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres Motoko-chan?

-Buenooo...Es que al entrar a Hinata quizas nos encontramos con las muchachas y bueno...Este...No creo que seria conveniente que te vieran-Dijo ella muy nerviosa y completamente sonrojada.

-¿Eh?...Pero...¿A que te refieres Motoko?-Dijo Kei sin comprender en nada a su novia

-Pues a...Tus pantalones- Dijo timidamente y bajando la cara de vergüenza.

-¿A mis panta...!AHHHHHHH!-Fue el grito que pego el muchacho al bajar la vista y ver la enorme mancha de humedad que tenia en su entrepierna producto de...!Ejem! Bueno Uds. Saben y como todo buen muchacho timido Kei se cubrio con sus manos su entrepierna y muy apenado le dio la espalda a su novia y le dijo:

-¡Ay Motoko!...!Per………..Perdoname!

Ella entonces lo abrazo por la espalda y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-No Kei...No tienes de que avergonzarte yo...Bueno, en el pasado eso me hubiera molestado mucho, sin embargo ahora yo...¿Kei?

-Este...¿Si Motoko?- Pregunto timidamente el muchacho.

-¿Te...Te gusto haber...Eyaculado?-Pregunto con mucho miedo la kendoista

-¡Ay Motoko me muero de vergüenza!- Y Kei se tapo su sonrojado rostro con ambas manos y comenzo a temblar, entonces Motoko volteo el cuerpo de su novio, aumento la presion de su abrazo y comenzo a lamber el cuello de su amado y haciendo que Kei se cimbrara de la emocion al sentir la lengua de su amada y entonces...!SMAK!...Ella le dio un suave mordisco en su cuello.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Mo...!Ohhhhhhh!...Tokoooooooo!- Fue el gemido de placer que Kei dio y un gemido que nunca reflejo dolor, sino todo lo contrario y dijo en un estado de extasis:

-¡Aahhhhhh!...!Te...Amooooooooooooo!

Finalmente la ardiente caricia termino y ambos continuaron abrazados y respirando agitadamente, buscando recuperar el oxigeno debido a esa ardiente caricia.

-Mo...Motoko...Te...Te amo por favor no me dejes...Yo,yo dare lo mejor de mi, para que estes orgullosa de mi, te prometo que jamas te sere infiel...lo juro.- Dijo Kei, mientras besaba la frente de su amada.

-Gracias por lo me dices kei, tu no sabes lo feliz que me haces y yo sabre corresponderte de la misma manera.- Y entonces le dio un tierno beso en los labios y después le dijo:

-Kei, quiero que seas el primer y...El unico hombre en mi vida...Por favor.

El le dio una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Si mi amada yo quiero ser nada mas tuyo y de nadie mas...Por favor, todo lo ocurrido con Naru fue cosa del pasado...Tu ahora eres la unica persona que reina en mi corazon por hoy y por siempre.

Ella le devovio la sonrisa y se abrazaron yasi estuvieron un buen rato y ella le dijo:

-Kei...No has contestado mi pregunta.

-¿Pregunta cual ...? ¡Oh Motoko! Como eres...-Dijo Kei sonrojándose

-¿Y bien amado mio?- Dijo ella con una picara sonrisa.

-Buenoooooooo...Pues... ¿Qué te puedo decir? ¡Caray Motoko fue la experiencia mas maravillosa que tuve en mi vida! Y yo, bueno ¡Solo se que soy muy feliz!...Gracias mi princesa...Nunca podre olvidar esto.

Ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado y le dijo:

-Yo tampoco Kei, nunca podre olvidarlo.

-¿Y...Podremos, este...Volver?-Pregunto timidamente Kei.

-Todo las veces que quieras mi señor.-Le dijo dándole una sensual mirada.

-¡Oh Gracias Motoko!

Y la platica quedo sellada con u tierno beso. Finalmente Motoko dijo:

-Bueno ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo entramos? No quiero ni pensar que pasaria si alguna de las muchachas te viera en...Ese estado.- Dijo ella sonrojándose.

Kei tambien se puso color tomate y sudo frio al pensar en lo que podria decirle Kitsune, sara o Kaolla si vieran la humedad en sus pantalos ¡Y que decir de la tierna Shinobu! De seguro la pobrecita de moriria de tristeza. Hasta que una idea llego a su cerebro.

-¡Ah ya se!- Dijo chasqueando sus dedos.

-¿Si kei? ¿Ycual es?

-Mira es facil, atrás de las aguas termales haay un arbol, podemos subir por ahí, cruzar por las ramas, entramos y salimos directamente a nuestros cuartos.

-Okey Kei me parece buena idea y... ¡Un momento!- Dijo ella algo molesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Si Motoko?

-Mmmm...Dime amado mio y no me mientas, recuerda que estas en proceso de ser un samurai ¿Ok?

-Errrrr...Si mi _Maestra_...Tu dime.

-¿Usabas ese arbol para...Espiarnos mientras todas nos bañanamos?- Dijo sonrojándose

-¿Qué! ¡No Motoko te lo juro! ¡Yo...Yo jamas las espie a porposito! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Siempre cai en las aguas termales por accidente!- Decia completamente desesperado el muchacho, mientras su novia lo observaba divertida y le dijo:

-Mmmm...No te creo

-¡No Motoko por favor!

-Mmmmm...Te voy aperdonar pero con una condicion

-¿Si?

-Prometeme que si va a seguir espiando a alguien en las aguas termales...Asegurate que sea yo ¿Ok?

Kei se puso color tomate al escuchar a su novia y casi se va de espaldas y Motoko se rio divertida.

-¡Muy graciosa Srta. Aoyoma!- Dijo algo molesto Kei cuando comprendio la broma.

-¡Ay Kei perdoname! ¡Ja,ja,ja! ¿Si?

Kei no le contesto, solo abrazo a su novia y la beso en la fente y dijo:

-Bueno, ¿Entramos por ahí?

-Si vamonos, ya es tarde y tenemos que madrugar para ir a la escuela.

Y asi, los jóvenes fueron al susodicho arbol. Al llegar Kei subio primero y después le dio su mano a Motoko para poder subir.

-¡Ah gracias Kei! Te felicito por la idea asi entraremos sin tener que soportar preguntas incomodas.

-Gracias Motoko-chan- Dijo el y comenzaron a arrastrarse por una enorme rama pasando por las aguas termales cuando...!CRAHSSS1

-¿CRASHH?- Dijeron los jóvenes y se miraron a los ojos y entonces la rama se rompio por el peso de ambos jóvenes y...!CRASHHH!

-¡AYYYYYY!- Gritaron los novios y...!SPLASSSSSHHHHHH!...de acuerdo a la ley de la gravedad ambos jóvenes fueron a caer a las aguas termales. Finalmente ellos solo se miraron el uno al otro y Motoko dijo:

-Bueno...Al menos tenemos algo bueno.

-¿Si mi reina? ¿Qué puede ser después de que ahora estamos completamente mojados?

-Pues...!Que ya no tendremos que explicarle a las muchachas sobre la humedad en tus pantalones!

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!- Terminaron riéndose los jóvenes enamorados. Y en efecto atraidas por el escandalo las Hinata´s girls llegaron al estanque de las aguas termales. Como era de esperarse La sexy fox, la científica loca (la cual se desperto al escuchar el escándalo) y Sarita intercambiaron miradas y una cínica sonrisa se formo en sus rostros, mientras que la dulce y tierna Shinobu agacho la cabeza resignada a haber perdido el amor de su amado casero y entonces salio del lugar.

-Bueno...Yo habia oido hablar acerca de amores humedos, pero esto es ridulo ¡Ja,ja,ja! –Se rio Kitsune y Sue y Sara la imitaron. Y claro eso enfurecio a una ya avergonzada kendoista y dijo:

-¡Grrrrr! ¡Silencio bruja que aun no te perdono la "bromita" de las cajitas!

-Ya,ya,ya, tranquilizate por favor Motoko...Finalmente tu quieres que ese momento llegue algun dia ¿Verdad?- Le dijo Kitsune con su clásica cínica sonrisa.

-¡AARRRGGGHHHH! ¡AHORA SI KITSUNE ERES UN CADÁVER!- Dijo una MUY FURIOSA kendoista y salio del agua con la intención de asesinar a su amiga.

-¡Ay mama! ¡Pies saquemenme de aquí!- Grito muerta de miedo Kitsune y salio como loca y en su salida tumbo a la pobre Shinobu quien regresaba con un par de toallas para sus sempais.

-¡Agarrenla muchachas!- Dijo un desesperado Keitaro y entonces Sue y Sara comprendiendo que la vida de Kitsune corria peligro se abalanzaron a los pies de Motoko y la tumbaron, Shinobu se levanto y ayudo a sus amigas a detener a Motoko antes que ella se convirtiera en una asesina.

-¡Tranquilizate Motoko/¡Fue solo una broma _Motokito/_! ¡Sempai por favor no cometas una locura/-Le decian al mismo tiempo las tres niñas que hacian un enorme esfuerzo por detener a la Kendoista. Finalmente Kei fue en su ayuda y tomo por los hombros a su furiosa novia, hasta que finalmente ella se tranquilizo y dijo:

-¡Grrrrrrr! ¡Esta bien muchachas y amado mio! ¡Voy a perdonarle por esta ocasión la vida a esa comadreja! ¡Grrrrr!- Termino diciendo muy molesta. Entonces Sue le dijo a la samurai.

-¡Ay Motoko! ¿Qué no ves que ella esta muy contenta por que tu y Kei son novios? Recuerda que esa forma sarcástica que tiene expresa la felicidad que ella siente por verte taaannnnn enamorada de Kei ¿No es verdad chicas?- Dijo aShinobu a Sara y Shinobu y ellas asintieron con la cabeza Y claro Motoko se puso color tomate y dijo:

-Este...!Ay ya es muy tarde y hay que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela! ¡Vamonos Keitaro!

-Errr...Si Motoko como tu digas.- dijo muy obediente el casero.

-Solo una ultima pregunta Motoko- Dijo Sue esbozando una cínica sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora que?- Pregunto molesta Motoko

-¿Por qué entraron por las aguas termales? ¿Qué no era mas facil entrar por la puerta trasera?- Dijo inocentemente (Sabiendo de antemano que habia pasado)

La parejita se puso color tomate a la quinta potencia ante la divirtida mirada de la niña hindu, mientras que Sara y Sue no comprendian porque se sonrojaron los novios, entonces muy molesta Motoko tomo por la su orejita Sue y se la jalo y dijo:

-¡Hasta mañana Sue y que tengas buenas noches y uds. Tambien chicas!-Dijo la kendoista a las dos niñas.

-¡Ay buenas noches Motoko/sempai!- Dijeron muy espantadas al ver lo furiosa que estaba la kendoista, mientras que la pobre Sue decia:

-¡Ay mi orejita! ¡Motoko ¿por qué te molestas si solo te hice una pregunta?- Dijo mientras mentalmente se reia por la accion de su amada kendoista.

-¡Tu y yo ya hablaremos después niña precoz!-Le dijo molesta Motoko al recordar el beso que les robo a ella y Kei.

-¡Kei vamonos!- Dijo en su autoritaria voz, tomo por el brazo a su novio y prácticamente lo arrastro rumbo a sus habitaciones.

-¡Hasta mañanaaaaaaaa muchachasssssssssssssss!- Fue todo lo que pudo decir el casero de Hinata y dejando a una Sue muerta de la risa y Sara y Shinobu completamente desconcertadas.

-¡Ay madre mia que vergüenza!- Decia ya mas calmada Motoko, Kei entonces recupero el paso y abrazo a su novia y le dijo:

-Ya mi amor, recuerda que Kitsune solo bromeaba y Sue, bueno solo hizo una pregunta algo indiscreta para nosotros.- Y termino dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella solo sonrio y le devolvió el beso, pero en los labios y siguieron avanzando cuando de repente al pasar por la cocina ¡Se encontraron a la tia Haruka!

Al verlos completamente mojados de pies a cabeza la mujer solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y les dijo:

-Voy a abstenerme de preguntar que les paso ya es tarde y deben ir a dormirse ¿Ok?

Ambos jóvenes respiraron aliviados y se despidieron de la mujer y se fueron rapidamente a las habitaciones de una muy avergonzada Motoko. La tia solo lanzo un suspiro y penso muy divertida.

-_¡Ay con esta juventud de hoy dia ja,ja,ja.!_

-Finalmente ya mas tranquilos Kei y Motoko llegaron a la habitacion de ella. Entonces Motoko tomo por la cintura a su Romeo y le dijo al oido.

-Mmmmm...Buenas noches amado mio y...Gracias por el paseo.- Le dijo y comezno a besar la oreja de Kei y haciendolo muy feliz.

-¡Ah! ¡Ohhhhh! Gra...Gracias mi ama y señora...Nunca podre olvidar la felicidad que hoy le diste a tu humilde esclavo.- Dijo Kei con una mirada llena de ternura y entonces Motoko busco con ansiedad los labios de su amado y estos se fusionaron en un ardiente y largooooooooo beso, luego ella se recargo en la pared de su cuarto y abrazo por la cintura a Kei y forzándolo a que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente pegados mientras el beso ardiente continuaba, y bueno, como era de esperarse al sentir la presion que la vagina de ella hacia sobre su pene Kei no pudo mas y el deseo invadio su ser y por ende "despertando" a su miembro y sin poder contenerse abrazo por la cintura a su novio y comenzo suavemente a fortar su ardiente miembro en la parte mas intima y privada de su novia:

-¡Ohhhhh! ¡Aahhhhhh!- Gimieron al mismo tiempo al saborear esa maravillosa sensación que tenian en sus cuerpos, mientras el ardiente beso continuaba. Y asi estuvieron por casi cinco minutos hasta que Kei dijo entre gemidos de placer:

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Mi diosaaaaa!...Por, por favor, ten misericordia de mi...Voy a enloquecer- Decia Kei mientras saboreaba con desesperación los labios de su amada mientras sentia que su pene iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

-¡Siiiiiiii...Si amado mio yo...!Ohhhhh!...Creo que ya es sufiente por hoyyyyyyyyy! ¡Ohhhhhh! Ma...Mañana sera otro dia- Decia en el mismo estado de exitacion en el que estaba su novio.

-Y yo opino lo mismo- Dijo una sensual voz y provocando que la sangre se les congelara a los dos ardientes jóvenes cuando reconocieron a la dueña de esa voz y entonces lentamente voltearon y con horror vieron a:

-¡TSUROKO—SAN! ¡HERMANA MAYOR!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes y se separaron de inmediato y con su rostro color tomate a la quinta potencia. Mientras la hermosa mujer se encontraba recargada en la orilla de la puerta y saboreando un jugo de naranja y les dijo:

-¡Ay no saben como lamento interrumpirlos! Pero...Ya es muy noche y ustedes tienen que...!Ohhhh!- dijo la mujer y se sonrojo ligeramente al ver "cierta" parte de la anatomia de Keitaro en su..."Máxima expresión".

-¡AAHHHHHHHHH!- Fue el grito de horror que Kei pego cuando se dio cuenta lo que Tsuroko estaba viendo e inmediatamente se cubrio su erecto miembro con ambas manos y muy avergonzado, mientras Motoko queria morirse de la vergüenza y se tapo su boca con sus manos, mientras la Samurai mayor solo los observaba muy divertida y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo porno soltar una enorme carcajada.

-¡Bueno Motoko yo me tengo ir hasta mañana!- Dijo Kei al borde de un ataque de nervios

-¡Si Kei hasta mañana!- Dijo ella en el mismo estado que el de su novio. Y entonces Kei comenzo a caminar rumbo a su cuarto y Motoko busco meterse a su cuarto, pero...La guerrera mayor tomo a su hermanita por el brazo y a Kei lo sujeto por el cuello de su camisa e impidiéndoles que se marcharan y les dijo:

-Un momento jovencitos. Supongo que no van a dejarme con la duda de lo que les paso ¿Verdad?-Dijo con su clásica sonrisa y los jóvenes dieron un gemido de frustacion.

-¡Hermana por favor!- Suplico Motoko

-¿Y bien Kei? ¿Qué paso?-Le pregunto Tsuroko

-Buenoooooo...Pues veras, este, yo,...Tu hermana, quiero decir.- Dijo el pobre muchacho completamente nervioso y jugando con sus dedos. Entonces la mujer lo tomo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente y dijo:

-Solo quiero saber una cosa jovencitos,...¿La pasaron muy bien en ese lugar?

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron y solo pudieron decir "Si" con su cabeza y eso parecio dejar satisfecha a la sensual mujer.

-Bueno eso es todo lo que queria saber, ahora hermanita dale a tu novio un besito de las buenas noches y a dormir ¿Ok?- Dijo Tsuroko y Motoko ya resignada se acerco a su novio y le dijo:

-Bu...Buenas noches mi...amor-Y le dio un besito en sus labios ante la mirada triunfante de su hermana y rapidamente se metio a su cuarto.

-¡Ah! Bu...buenas noches Motokito Mmmm...Hasta mañana Tsuroko san.

-Hasta mañana Kei- Le dijo la mujer y dio media vuelta y se metio al cuarto. Y como era de esperarse al darle la espalda al muchacho el no pudo evitar mirarle sus hermosas nalgas y penso:

_-¡Ay Dios! ¿Hasta cuando se me va aquitar esta estupida aberración?_ – Y dándose un golpe en la cabeza se marcho a su cuarto.

Mientras en la habitación de las hermana Aoyoma Motoko se habia quitado toda su ropa y se secaba con una toalla finalmente se puso su pijama y dijo:

-Hasta mañana hermana mayor.

-Un momento jovencita que aun no he terminado contigo- Dijo Tsuroko, entonces acerco una silla y se sento enfrente de la cama de su hermana y le dijo con una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad y le dijo:

-Bueno hermanita...!Soy todo oidos!...Te escucho

Motoko comenzo a temblar de pies a cabeza y timidamente pregunto:

-¿Me...Me escu...Chas hermana mayor? ¿A...A...Que te ...Refieres?

-¿A que jovencita? ¡Pues a tu cita con tu novio tontita! ¡Quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalles todo lo que hicieron ahí adentro! ¡Y muchísimo cuidado con intentar ocultarme algo! –Entonces la bella mujer acerco su rostro a centímetros del de su hermana y le dijo:

-Te conozco muy bien jovencita...Y si perfectamente cuando me mientes o me quieres ocultar algo...Asi que comienza y tomate tu tiempo tenemos tooooodaaaa la noche ¿Entendido?

Motoko queria gritar de la frustacion pero solo dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y penso:

_-¡Ayyyyyyy Dios Mio! ¿Qué hice en el pasado para merecer esto?_

Y con todo el dolor de su corazon Motoko comenzo a narrar a su hermana su romántica cita con su Romeo, hasta que llego a la parte final de su cita romántica.

-Y...Entonces el...Pues...Tuvo...Una...Una...Una...-Dijo Motoko con la cabeza agachada y completamente sonrojada y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-¿Una que Jovencita?-Dijo la mujer un poco impaciente pero muy feliz al haber escuchado el encuentro amoroso que tuvo su hermanita con su novio.

-El tuvo...Una...Eyaculacion...!AAAHHHHHHHH!- Grito Motoko y sin poder evitarlo por la enorme vergüenza que tenia busco refugio en su cama y se sepulto bajo sus sabanas y almohadas y dejando escapar una estela de vapor producto de lo sonrojada que estaba. Tsuroko por su parte estaba muerta de felicidad y muy contenta se levanto y grito:

-¡VIVAAAAA!- Y entonces como por arte de magia saco dos abanicos y muy contenta comenzo a efectuar una danza tradicional japonesa. Motoko quien saco su cabeza al escuchar el grito de su hermana la vio danzando muy feliz y la clásica gotita de sudor nipona (MR) aparecio en su nuca y penso que su hermana se habia vuelto loca.

Finalmente cuado la mujer termino de danzar se abalanzo sobre su hermanita y la abrazo llena de felicidad y le dio muchos besitos en la cara y dijo:

-¡Ay hermanita no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho! ¡Snif! ¡Snif!-Y lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos.

-Mmmmm...¿En serio hermana mayor?

-¡Claro que si! ¡No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti! ¡Caramba! Bueno yo, este,...jamas pense que tu primera cita romántica con Kei fuera tan...Ardiente.-Dijo muy contenta la mujer

-¡Ay hermana como eres!- Dijo muy apenada Motoko y se quiso ocultar de nuevo en las sabanas pero su hermana se lo impidio tomándola muy fuerte del brazo.

-¡No jovencita ya no mas de eso!...Por favor comprende que no tienes de que avergonzarte...¿Qué no te das cuenta que tus amigas darian cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar? Yo pienso que deberias de sentirte muy orgullosa de ser la elegida por el corazon de Kei.

Y como por arte de magia una enorme sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Motoko y dijo:

-Este, si hermana, pero la verdad, este...No se que me paso, cuando estuve en sus brazos perdi todo el temor de ser tocada y bueno ya ves...Le permite que me tocara todo el cuerpo ¡Ay Dios!-Y entonces se cubrio con una almohada su rostro al recordar los eventos en ese lugar. Su hermana solo sonrio y le dijo:

-Hermanita tu no sabes el enorme paso que has dado para convertirte en toda una mujer y eso tu no sabes que felicidad le va a dar a nuestra madre cuando lo sepa.

-¿Eh? ¿Si verdad? ¡!¿QUEEEEEEEEEE!- Grito de terror cuando su hermana menciono a su progenitora y continuo hablando

-¡¿A que te refieres con que nuestra madre va a saberlo hermana!- Dijo muy espantada Motoko.

-Pues es muy simple hermanita, cuando regrese a Kyoto voy a contarle como su pequeña hija ya tiene novio y tu no sabes lo feliz que las va a hacer cuando sepa... lo ardiente que eres con el.- Termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa

-¡!AARRGGHHH!- Fue el enorme grito que pego Motoko completamente sonrojada y le dijo a su hermana:

-¡No hermana por favor no le digas nada a nuestra madre! ¡Dios Mio! Va a pensar que soy una...Cualquiera o una mujerzuela.

-Al escuchar eso la hermosa mujer se estampo la palma de su mano contra su rostro y dijo:

-1Ay hermanita! ¿Pero de donde sacas semejante tontería? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que el tener a Kei como novio va a ser el motivo para que asegures el liderazgo de nuestro clan?

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres hermana?- Dijo muy sorprendida Motoko

Su hermana dio un enorme suspiro y dijo:

-Hermana te voy a contar un secreto, mira si tu pensabas que por ser la hija de la omnipotente y suprema Nodoka Aoyoma lider de nuestro clan de artes marciales, tenias el liderazgo asegurado, pues te digo que, estabas completamente equivocada.

-¿Queeeeeee!- Dijo una muy molesta Motoko

-Si hermanita, para que lo sepas nuestra madre a considerado a otras dos kendoistas para sucederla: Misato Katsugari y Rei Ayanami (NOTA DEL AUTOR: Fans de evangelion uds. Disculpen)

-¿Pero por que!- Dijo muy furiosa Motoko y tomando por los hombros a su hermana.

Sin perder su carateristica calma la mujer le dijo tranquilamente:

-Muy simple hermana...Por que nuestra madre piensa que tu nunca te vas a casar debido a lo que piensas de los hombres y en cambio ellas si son prospectas al matrimonio y por ende a tener herederos, que es lo que ella desea de una buena lider. Pero ahora hermanita cuando nuestra madre se entere que un hombre de buen corazon se ha ganado tu amor...La vas a matar de felicidad y por ende tu liderazgo en nuestro dojo esta asegurado.

Una enorme sonrisa aparecio en la rostro de Motoko y dio un gran brinco de felicidad y grito:

-¡!VIVAAAAA! ¡!JA,JA,JA!--Y entonces le quito los abanicos a su hermana y comenzo a danzar alegremente, mientras su hermana la observaba muy feliz y aplaudia la "Danza del triunfo" de su hermanita y sin saber que otra persona obsevaba el baile de su hermana.

En sus habitaciones Kaolla Sue lloraba de alegria al haber visto y escuchado la platica de las hermanas Aoyoma por medio de su minicamara que tenia oculta en esahabitacion y penso:

_-¡Snif! Te felicito Motoko, te lo mereces y todo se lo deberas de agradecer a nuestro amado Keitaro ¡Snif! Mmmmm...Y lo bueno es que al parecer su hermana ya se va a ir de Hinata...Eso me conviene, sin ella me sera facil tener a Kei en mi poder...Motoko no sera ningun problema, Bueno y ahora a dormir...!Ayyyyy mi orejita!_

Entonces ella presiono un boton y la imagen de la habitación de Kei aparecio en su monitor y pudo ver a su amado casero durmiendo con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

_-Duerme bien amado mio, por que muy poco voy a necesitar algo de tu cuerpo._-Se dijo la niña hindu antes de apagar su computadora. Y asi la tranquilidad llego a Hinata y todos sus inquilinos se fueron al pais de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente 6:00 AM Motoko Aoyoma se levanta muy contenta y llena de energia y vitalidad pero en lugar de dirigirse a la terraza a practicar sus ejercicios matinales se fue a cierta habitación y toco en la puerta. Adentro Urashima Keitaro se estaba vistiendo cuando escucho los toquidos y al ver quien era una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y dijo:

-¡Oh! Dios me mando a un hermoso angel a despertarme, buenos dias Srta. Aoyoma

Ella como siempre se puso color tomate y abrazo a su novio y le ofrecio sus labios y claro la invitación fue aceptada de inmediato por el casero de Hinata, después del besito ella le dijo:

-Buenos dias mi amor...¿Podriamos hablar un momento?

-Si claro mi reina...tu diras.

-Bueno, pues es respecto a tu futura formación como samurai- Dijo ella muy seria.

-¡Ah claro! Te escucho.

-A partir de mañana a las 6:00 Am en la terraza...Con pants, palyera de manga corta y tenis, ¿Ok?

-Entendido..._Maestra._

-De acuerdo, entonces te dejo, voy a praticar un rato y nos vemos en la comedor para desayunar.- Kei asintió con la cabeza y como era de esperarse con un tierno besito en los labios ambos jovenes se despidieron, pero entonces Motoko vio algo y le dijo a Kei.

-Este...Kei

-¿Si?- Pregunto algo extrañado el muchacho.

-Yo...Bueno, este, mira, no quiero hacer una escena o comentario ridiculo pero...

-MI reina tu sabes que todo lo que me digas es importante para mi.- Le dijo Kei mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Mmmmm...Gracias, pues veras...¿Podrias arreglar ese agujero que se encuentra en tu techo? Tu sabes, ese agujero que te conecta con la habitación de... tu ya sabes quien.- Finalizo agachando la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

-¡Oh!- Fue lo que dijo un sorprendido Keitaro y entonces volteo la vista y vio el agujero que en un tiempo significo mucho para el, ya que era el medio favorito para cominicarse con...Naru,...Naru Narusegawa la mujer que hace algun tiempo fue el amor de su vida. Y asi que buscando evitar que su nuevo amor tuviera algun disgusto le dijo:

-Entiendo perfectamente Motoko-chan, te prometo que hoy en la noche antes de irme a dormir lo arreglo...¿Si?

Su novia sonrio de oreja a oreja y le dio un ardiente beso en los labios y le dijo:

-Gracias por comprenderme mi amor –Y sin decir mas se marcho. Kei solo la observo irse con la mirada y dio un suspiro romántico. Minutos después la kendoista se encontraba haciendo sus katas matinales con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y era observada por su hermana quien solo se reia al ver lo feliz que su hermanita hacia sus ejercicios matinales y penso:

_-Ja,ja,ja...Lo que hace el poder del amor._

Finalmente llego la hora del desayuno y la ama y señora de la cocina servia a sus comensales su exquisito desayuno. Y como era de esperarse Motoko le dio una mirada de pocos amigos a la "Sexyfox" y provocando un ambiente tenso, pero a Kitsune poco le importo y cuando termino su desayuno inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre Kei y lo abrazo y le dijo:

-¡Ay Kei protégeme!Motoko me esta matando con la Mirada!- Le dijo de manera suplicante y haciendo que el pobre muchacho casi se muriera de miedo, entonces Sue al ver esto tambien abrazo a Kei y le dijo:

-¡Keiiiii! ¡Mi orejita aun me duele! No se porque Motoko me lastimo.-Y muy feliz recargo su pecho en el pobre muchacho que estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco cuando vio el enorme aura de maldad que estaba emanando de su novia. Y caundo la Kendoista se disponia ha hacer pure a sus amigas una mano fuerte y firme se poso en su hombro y la dueña de esa mano le dijo:

-Hermanita, tranquila por favor, ¿Qué no ves que tus amigas solo estan bromeando?...¿No es verdad señoritas?-Dijo Tsuroko pero al mismo tiempo dándoles una mirada que les congelo la sangre a Kitsune y Sue, e inmediatamente soltaron a Kei y dijeron:

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tiene ud. razon Sra. Tsuroko!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo y muy nerviosas, Kei por su parte dio un suspiro de alivio y agredecio con la mirada a la hermosa mujer. Finalmente el desayuno culmino y todos se despidieron para hacer sus labores diarios.

-Te espero en la salida de Hinata ¿Si?-Le dijo Kei a su novia ella solo asitio con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa y ella se marcho acompañada de su hermana. Ya después rumbo a sus habitaciones la muejer le dijo a su hermana:

-Motoko por favor, debes de controlar tus celos cuando una mujer se acerque a tu novio.

Al escuchar eso Motoko se puso color tomate y muy nerviosa dijo:

-¿Qué! ¡No hermana! ¿Qué celos? ¡Yo, es que...Que este!

-¡Ay hermanita por favor! ¡Si no detengo ya hubieras hecho pure a tus dos amigas! Y tu enojo no fue por los camentarios sarcásticos de Sue y Kitsune...Pude sentir que tu odio surgio cuando ellas abrazaron a Kei ¿O me equivoco?- Le dijo mirándola directamente a sus ojos. Motoko al no poder defenderse ante la verdad solo agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

-Hermanita por favor entiende esto...Kei jamas te va a ser infiel, después de lo mucho que te ha demostrado su amor yo dudo que cualquier mujer le pueda entrar en su corazon y espero que tu le correspondas de la misma manera y...No te vayas a enamorar de otro muchacho.

-¡¿Qué! ¡Jamas hermana! ¡No hay ningun hombre que este a la altura de mi Keitaro!- Dijo muy furiosa Motoko y haciendo que su hermana sonriera de oreja a oreja y para picarle su honor le dijo:

-¿Ni siquiera ese joven Urashima?

-¡MUCHO MENOS EL HERMANA!- Dijo Motoko bufando de coraje al escuchar ese apellido, mientras su hermana la observaba muy divertida

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendi querida hermanita- Dijo la mujer haciendo un esfuerzo por no reirse. Finalmente llegaron a su cuarto y Motoko se puso su uniforme escolar y dijo:

-Bueno hermana ya me voy.

-Un momento jovencita, no tan rapido- Dijo la bella mujer.

-Mmmm...¿Y ahora que hermana?- Dijo Motoko algo molesta.

-Sientate junto al espejo- Dijo y de muy mala gana Motoko obedecio y entonces la mujer saco su equipo de maquillaje y al verlo Motoko temblo y dijo:

-¡Ah no hermana por favor!

La mujer no le hizo caso y comenzo a aplicarle el maquillaje y dijo:

-Tranquila hermanita es solo un ligero maquillaje, mira un poco de sombreado en tus ojos, un poquito de polvo en tus mejillas, no te muevas mucho, asi, asi y un poquitin de lapiz labial y...!Listo! Ya hermanita un ligero maquillaje casual que cualquier jovencita de tu edad usa hoy en dia...Observate en el espejo.- Dijo la mujer muy segura de si misma y cuando Motoko se vio su mundibula inferior casi golpea el suelo al ver como ese sencillo maquillaje hacia resaltar la belleza que ella desconocia tener.

-¡Ohh! ¡Ahhhh!...Este...Gracias hermana mayor...Yo este...-Dijo agachando la cabeza un poco sonrojada.

-Que bueno que te gusto hermanita y ahora en marcha y solo ve la cara que va a poner tu apuesto principe azul cuando te vea ¿Si?- Le dijo la mujer y poniendo la mano en el hombro de ella. Motoko le dio una gran sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y le dijo:

-Gracias hermana.- Y finalmente se marcho muy contenta. Momentos después ella llego a la entrada de Hinata y se encontro con su amado, el entonces le dijo:

-¿Lista Motoko chan para...!Ohh!-El no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio el rostro de su novia.

-Estoy lista, este lista Kei...¿Nos, nos vamos? –dijo ella timidamente y por dentro sonrio al ver la expresión de asombro de su novio. Kei entonces se acerco a ella la tomo por de sus manos y le dijo:

-Srta. Aoyoma, bu...Buenos dias ¿Acepataria a...?- Pero el romántico muchacho no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una mano lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo hizo a un lado de una manera muy facil y rompendo el encanto, entonces las manos de la kendoista fueron tomadas por un conocido profesor de arqueologia de la universidad de Todai quien le dijo:

-Buenos dias Motoko, como siempre cada dia mas hermosa- Y entonces le entrego una rosa y la pobre muchacha se puso color tomate, entonces Seta le dijo:

-¿No quieres que este apuesto profesor te lleve en su camioneta a tu...

-¡!SEEETTAAAAAAA!- Fue el enorme grito que escucho y que hizo que la sangre se le helara al profesor cuando reconocio a la dueña de esa furiosa voz. Entonces le quito la rosa a Motoko y se aceco con a una furiosa tia Haruka y le dijo:

-¡Ah Haruka tan hermosa como siempre! Por favor acepta esta rosa como tributo a tu belle...-¡!PPAAAAAMMMMMM!—Sin embargo el profesor no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su rostro quedo estampado en el concreto debido a un fuerte golpe que la tia le dio.

-¡Ahorrate tus estupidos comentarios galantescos conmigo gusano!- Le dijo muy furiosa la mujer y haciendo temblar a los dos jóvenes. Entonces la tia se acerco a Motoko y le dijo:

-Buenos dias Motoko...Caramba o es mi imaginación o cada dia te estas poniendo mas hermosa?

Motoko fiel a su costumbre se sonrojo y timidamente agradecio el halago a la tia, luego la tia le quito la rosa de su mano a un noqueo arqueólogo y se la entrego a Keitaro y le dijo:

-Sobrino ya sabes que hacer- Y sin mas se marcho y arrastrando a un noqueado Seta. Kei vio la rosa y se acerco a su amada y le dijo mientras se arrodillaba a ella:

-Srta. Aoyoma, acepte esta rosa como un tributo a su belleza y...¿Aceptaria a este humilde mortal acompañarla a su escuela?

Motoko timidamente acepto la rosa y la olio y completamente sonrojada se acerco a su amado y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le dijo:

-Me sentiria muy honrada de contar con su compañía señor Urashima y le ofrecio su mano para que su amado se levantara y cuando quedaron frente a frente ella le ofrecio sus labios y Kei muy feliz acepto ese regalo y cuando iban a culminar su romántico momento, una niña llego corriendo a gran velocidad y abrazo a Kei por la cintura y rompiendo el encanto.

-¡Buenos dias Kei! –Y...!Smack! –Kei recibio un besito en los labios y...-¡Buenos dias Motoko! Y ¡Smack! –La kendoista recibio el mismo "tratamiento"

-¡Nos vemos al rato!- Grito muy contenta Kaolla Sue y marcho corriendo a gran velocidad y dejando completamente desconcertados a la pareja, ellos entonces se miraron el uno al otro y cuando Kei iba a decir algo una furiosa Shinobu paso corriendo y gritando:

-¡!SUEEEEEE CUANDO TE AGARRE TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETAR LA INTIMIDAD DE MIS SEMPAIS! ¡!DETENTE NIÑA LOCAAAA!

-¡Buenos dias Kei y Motoko! ¡Nos vemos al rato! ¡ja, ja, ja!- Paso corriendo Sarita McAllen y muerta de la risa al ver esa escena. Finalmente ambos jóvenes dieron un suspiro de resignación y antes de que algo mas ocurriera Motoko se aerco a su amado y le dio un ardiente beso en los labios y después le dijo:

-Perdon amado mio pero me urgia quitarme el sabor de los labios de Sue.

-Mmmm...Gracias Motoko y este...Disculpame por el beso de Sue, creeme no la vi venir.

-Si Kei no te preocupes, lo que me molesta es que... yo te jure que mis labios seran exclusivamente para ti y ahora...!Esa mocosa me ha profanado mis labios dos veces! ¡Arggghhhh! ¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima yo...!

-No Motoko, por favor, recuerda que aunque no nos guste, esa es la forma que tiene Sue de expresar el cariño que nos tiene- Dijo Kei

-¡Pues si, pero no me gusta que te este besando en los labios! ¡Ohhh! A menos que...te guste- Le dijo dándole una mirada acusadora y haciendo temblar de pies a cabeza a su novio.

-¡¿Qeee! ¡No, no, para nada! ¡Lo juro! Este...Mira cuando lleguemos a Hinata ¿Qué te parece si hablamos con ella y le explicamos que no es correcto que nos bese en los labios? ¿Siii?

-Mmmm...Esta bien y ahora vamonos que ya es tarde.- Dijo no muy convencida la Kendoista y entonces abrazo por el brazo a Kei y ambos se marcharon rumbo al colegio de Motoko. Mientras en la casa de Te de una conocida tia dos mujeres observaron toda le escena mientras saboreaban una taza de aromatico te y junto a un profesor de arqueología que se ponia una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza tratando de aliviar su dolor.

Y asi Kei y Motoko caminaron rumbo al colegio de la kendoista, ella muy orgullosa iba abrazando el brazo de su amado y ocasionalmente le daba besitos en el cuello y en la mejilla y haciendo al muchacho el hombre mas feliz del Japón al llevar como compañera a una hermosa mujer. Y como era de esperarse conforme se acercaban al colegio los compañeros de Motoko no daban credito a lo que veian y varias mandibulas inferiores golpeaban el suelo al ver a la todapoderosa Kendoista ir tan íntimamente acompañada de un hombre. Motoko como era de esperarse vio la de reojo la reaccion de sus compañeros escolares y entonces aumento los tiernos besos al rostro de su amado y penso:

_-¡Idiotas! ¿Qué piensan que yo no puedo enamorarme? ¡Muéranse de envidia! ¡Ja, ja, ja,ja!_

Y efectivamente, ocultos entre los arboles dos jóvenes no solo estaban muertos de envidia, sino ademas, hacian un enorme esfuerzo para no abalanzarse sobre el gusano que recibia las caricias de Motoko y hacerlo pedazos. Sus nombres: Kenshi Okimura y Takeshi Hibiki y atrás de ellos se encontraba un triste y desconsolado Koji Nishimura.

-¿Ya ven? Les dije que tenia razon, el corazon de Aoyoma ya tiene dueño ¡Ay de mi! ¿Por qué fui tan cobarde y no me le declare a Aoyoma antes?- Dijo un frustado Koji, .mientras sus dos amigos emitian un gemido de frustacion al ver el estado emocional de su amigo. Entonces Kenshi dijo:

-Estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no vomitar al ver a la...Porqueria que lleva Aoyoma en sus brazos, escuchame bien Nshimura, tenemos que platicar con calma y tranquilidad lo que acabamos de ver y buscar la forma de borrar del mapa a ese microbio que tiene a Aoyoma en sus brazos.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres con "borrar del mapa" a ese muchacho Okimura? ¿Qué no comprendes que Aoyoma esta perdidamente enamorada de ese muchacho? ¡Ya no podemos hacer nada! Y como Samuráis que somos debemos de respetar la decisión de ella.

-Mmmmm...Tienes razon Nishimura- Dijo Kenshi sin dejar de despegar su mirada sobre Keitaro y luego dijo:

-¡Bueno, vamonos a clases! ¡Nos vemos Nishimura! – Y sin mas Kenshi y Takeshi se marcharon, dejando atrás a un deconsolado Koji, el porsu parte le dio una ultima mirada a la mujer que amaba y penso:

_-¡Adios Aoyoma! Espero que seas muy feliz con ese muchacho_- Y con el corazon hecho pedazos se fue al colegio.

De regreso con Kenshi y Takeshi este ultimo le pregunto a su amigo.

-Oye Okimurai, ¿En verdad estas de acuerdo que esa... cosa, se quede con Aoyoma?

-¡Claro que no Hibiki!...Y me alegro que pienses igual que yo, simplemente queria que nos alejaramos de Nishimura por que el muy idiota ya se resigno a perder a Aoyoma. Mira a la hora del descanso vamos a platicar con calma ¿Si? ¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir que ese gusano tenga la virginidad de Aoyoma! Eso...Solo esta reservado para nosotros dos ¿Me entiendes?- Su amigo solo esbozo una macabra sonrisa y sin decir mas entraron a su salon de clases.

Mientras tanto en la entrada principal de la escuela Kei y Motoko se despedían con un tierno beso en los labios ante el asombro de alumnos y profesores. El tiempo continuo hasta que llego la hora de receso en el colegio de Motoko y en cierta secundaria donde estudiaban la niña mas tierna y dulce de Hintata, una precoz niña extranjera y...Cierta niña genio y a la vez algo loca que todos conocemos. Y precisamente esta jovencita se encontraba en la azotea de uno de los edificios mientras prendia su computadora portátil y pensaba:

_-Mmmmmm...Motoko ya debe de estar en su descanso,...!Estoy segura que ya les debe de estar presumiendo a sus amigas su noviazgo con Kei! Voy a enviar a mi Mecha-tama para poder verla!_- Dijo muy contenta y accionando un boton la conocida tortuga mecanica salio desde hinata rumbo a la escuela de Motoko.

Mientras tanto como la habia dicho Sue, la kendoista se reunia con sus amigas bajo la sombra de un frondoso arbol.

-Bueno, pues veran yo...Este- Decia algo insegura Motoko

-¿Si sempai?-Decian muy impacientes sus amigas y sospechando lo que iba a decirles. Motoko tomo un enorme suspiro y les dijo:

-Pues me enorgullece comentarles que Keitaro es formalmente mi...novio.

-¡Motoko sempai felicidades!-Le decian su trio de admiradores mientras abrazaban a su protectora y consejera.

-¡Uf! ¡Por favor que no me dejan respirar!- Suplicaba a sus euforicas admiradoras. Finalmente ellas la dejaron.

-¡Sempai muéstranos tu anillo!- Dijomuy feliz Katsumi y Motoko con mucho orgullo les mostro su preciada joya.

-¡Ay que bonita es!-Dijeron las muchachas.

-Y todavia falta que les muestre esto.- Dijo Motoko y entonces se saco del cuello la imitación de diamante que ocultaba y que al darle la luz del sol brillo en toda su plenitud y un ¡Ohhhhhhhhh! De admiración escapo de las gargantas de sus amigas.

-¡Son bellísimos Motoko sempai! Caray te tenemos envidia de la buena- Dijo Yoshira.

-¡Si Motoko sempai dariamos cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar!-Decia una entusiasta Katsumi.

Motoko solo sonreia timidamente y agradecia a sus amigas las felicitaciones .

-Bueno sempai y...¿Qué tan romántico es tu novio? ¡Digo, si se puede saber!- Dijo con algo de nervios Sakura. Pero para su sorpresa su protectora le dio una enorme sonrisa y entonces saco de la bolsa de su falda un papel... El poema que el le habia escrito y les dijo:

-¿Quieren saber que tan romántico es? ...Lean esto.- Y les entrego el poema. Ellas leyeron el contenido y al terminarlo le dijeron

-¡!Ayyyyyyy Motoko sempai que hermoso poema!- Decian mientras lagrimas de emocion salian de sus ojos.

-Motoko sempai te lo repetimos...Te tenemos envida de la buena.

-Muchas gracias muchachas se los agradezco mucho y espero que cuando vean a mi novio lo traten con el debido respeto que se merece ¿Ok?- Esta ultima frase parecio mas bien una orden hacia ellas.

-Si sempai no te preocupes,tu sabes que tu novio se gano nuestro respeto desde hace tiempo.- Dijomuy orgullosa Yoshira.

-Bueno pues gracias y recuerden que ese actitud con mi novio tendra su recompesa.

-¡Si sempai!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Bueno y ahora a comer ¿Si?- Dijo Motoko y ella y sus amigas sacaron sus alimentos y empezaron a comer y a platicar muy felices y contentas. Y en ese momento un conocido objeto metalico llegaba desde las alturas y con sus ojos electrónicos comenzaba a buscar por el lugar a cierta kendoista...Hasta que la ubico.

_-¡Aja! La encontre, y tal como lo esperaba esta con sus tres amigas de siempre...Caramba, jamas la habia tan contenta, hasta su carácter y actitud cambio completamente...Vaya, ahora que el amor por fin llego a su corazon ahora actua como cuallquier jovencita de su edad._-Penso Sue mientras enfocaba el rostro de su amada kendoista. Finalmente después de un rato Sue decidio en hacer regresar a su tortuga pero al ir subiendo el aparato el campo de vision se hizo mas amplio y pudo ver como dos jóvenes ocultos tras unos arboles y arbustos observaban con unos binoculares el lugar donde comia Motoko y sus amigas.

_-¿Eh? ¿Y estos sujetos que estan haciendo?...Parece como si estuvieran espiando a Motoko y a sus amigas. Y ademas...¿De que tanto habalran?...Porque de lo que me queda claro es que estan espiando a ellas...Mmmmmmm, tal vez estoy imaginando cosas pero me gustaria saber de que estan hablando esos sujetos. Entonces, mejor acerco mi tortuga a ellos y voy a activar el mircrofono para saber de que demonios estan hablando._

Y efectivamente, ocultos tras unos arboles que se encontraban lejos del lugar donde Motoko y sus amigas comian, una pareja de apustos jóvenes observaba con binocaulares el rostro de la hermosa jovencita.

-No cabe duda que Aoyoma se ha puesto mas hermosa- Dijo Kenshi

-Caray...Si tienes razon Okimura, Dios que labios tan hermosos y carnosos tiene Aoyoma- Dijo un excitado Takeshi.

-Bueno, como comprenderas no podemos permitir que un insignificante gusano vaya a poseer ese puro y virginal cuerpo...Ese tipo de cuerpo debe estar reservado para kendoistas como tu y yo...¿Si?- Dijo mientras seguia observando ahora el cuerpo de Motoko.

-Bueno,...Si, tienes toda la razon, pero, bueno...¿No estaras pensando...?

-Si mi amigo, exactamente eso. Mira lo primero que tenemos que hacer es dejar...Mmmmm...¿Cómo decirlo, pues dejar a ese microbio "incapacitado" para realizar algun acto sexual con nuestra sensual Motoko.-Le dijo esbozando una macabra sonrisa.

-Mmmmmm...¿Te refieres a que...?- Dijo algo inseguro Takeshi pero su amigo lo interrumpio

-Si amigo mio, no se, pero pienso que si le fracturamos ambas piernas, le destrozamos sus organos internos y si... ¡ja,ja,ja! Le pulverizamos a base de patadas su ridículo aparato reproductor podremos evitar que pueda poseer el cuerpo de Motoko ¿Estas de acuerdo?- Le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Takeshi solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-Bueno, pero ¿dónde y cuando hacemos pure a esa cosa?

-Mira por lo que me han dicho mis informantes ese insecto va a estudiar al instituto Tomoe, al parecer se esta preparando para ingresar a la universidad.

-¿Y?-Dijo muy intrigado Takeshi

-Bueno para llegar a ese instituto hay que pasar por un lote baldio que se encuentra desierto y desolado, poca gente pasa por ahí. ¡Je, je, je! Y los lunes, o se a hoy, el sale de estudiar a las siete de la tarde, una hora en la cual comienza a oscurecer...Tu y yo podemos esperarlo ahí y...Supongo que no es necesario decirte que le vamos a hacer cuando le pongamos la manos encima.- Le dijo muy seriamente.

-Te entiendo perfectamente amigo mio ¿Y con respecto a Aoyoma?- Dijo muy ansioso.

Kenshi dio un enorme suspiro y dijo:

-Es muy simple a ella tendremos que hacerle lo que le hemos hecho a las muchachas que se resisten a nuestros encantos.

Takeshi sudo frio y dijo nerviosamente:

-¿Te...Te refieres a que la...?

-Si amigo mio, tendremos que secuestrarla y...Violarla. Tu sabes...Hacemos lo de siempre, contratamos a unos guaruras para que hagan el trabajo sucio, ellos la llevaran a la cabaña que tengo en las afueras de hinata y...ya drogada y narcotizada pues,...Nos damos el agasajo de siempre. ¿Ok?

Si amigo mio lo que tu digas!- Dijo muy excitado Takeshi. Finalmente ambos jóvenes esbozaron una macabra sonrisa y enfocaron sus binoculares a su proxima victima. Sin embargo, poco sabian que sus movimientos y conversación habian sido grabados en el disco duro de una computadora portatil que se encontraba en una lejana secundaria y cuya propietaria estaba respirando agitadamente y tratando de permanecer en calma. Kaolla Sue la niña genio tomo un enorme suspiro y finalmente sus ojos se quedaron mirando fijamente la pantalla de su computadora y una vez que pudo enfocar con detalle el rostro de esas dos personas presiono el boton de "Pausa" y se los quedo mirando detenidamente por un buen rato hasta que no pudo mas y...Exploto en colera.

-¡!AAAARGGGGGGHHHHHHH! ¡!MALDITOS GUSANOS! ¡!IMBECILES HIJOS DE...#$&/&$! ¡!ACABAN DE FIRMAR SU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE PAR DE...$$$&!- Grito muy furiosa mientras que su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido por la furia que emanaba su ser, entonces tomo su telefono celular y marco furiosamente un numero al tiempo que pensaba:

_-¿Con que destrozar a patadas el ridículo aparato reproductor de mi amado Keitaro? ¡Claro, claro!...!Si yo lo permito! ¡Ayyyyy hermosos jovencitos! ¡No saben en la que se acaban de meter...!_- Y una macabra sonrisa se formo en su rostro, mientras bufaba de coraje y odio.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio de un lujoso hotel, Aika y Zulema, las guardaespaldas de Sue hacian ua serie de ejercicios de artes marciales, Zulema golpeaba fueriosamente con sus piernas un costal de arena, mientras que Aika hacia una rutina de golpes y patadas cuando-¡RINNNNGGGG!- El telefono celular de Aika sono e inmediatamente suspendio su ejercicio al suponer quien era.

-¿Bueno? ...!Ah su majestad, buenos dias ¿En que puedo...?- Pero ella no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una fuerte voz que salio de su celular casi la deja sorda.

-¡!QUIERO QUE VENGAN DE INMEDIATO A LA SECUNDARIA DONDE ESTUDIO Y LAS QUIERO EN MENOS DE DIEZ MINUTOS! ¿QUEDO CLARO!-Dijo, mas bien grito su ama y señora y recuperándose del susto dijo:

-¡!Si, si excelencia salimos de inmediato!- Dijo con voz temblorosa, colgo el telefono y entonces Zulema se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-¿Esa voz era la de nuestra ama?

-¡Si y al parecer esta completamente furiosa! ¡Ay Dios mio! ¡Cuando ella esta en ese modo...!

-Alguien va a ...Morir ¿Correcto?- Le dijo Zulema y Aika solo pudo decir "Si" con la cabeza y pensando con terror en las ordenes que recibirían de su ama y señora. Y mas rapida que inmediatamente ambas mujeres salieron al encuentro con su señora.

-¡Pisa el acelerador a fondo! ¡Si nos tardamos no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos hara su excelencia! ¡Aprisa!-Le gritaba una histeriaca Aika a su acompañante

-¡Ya voy, ya escuche!- Decia una nerviosa Zulema y arranco el auto a gran velocidad.

DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS...

Dos mujeres llegaban corriendo a la azotea de un edificio escolar y muertas de cansancio por la enorme carrera que pegaron del auto hasta la azotea.

-¡Uf! ¡Uf!...Su excelencia...!Uf! a sus ordenes.- Dijo una fatigada Aika y ambas mujeres se arrodillaron ante su ama. Sue no les contesto, ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo en la posición de flor de loto y aun lado tenia su computadora portátil, entonces les dijo:

-Acerquense

Ellas obedecieron y entonces sue prendio su computadora y la imagen de dos guapos y apuestos jóvenes aparecieron en la pantalla y sue les dijo:

-Vean estos rostros y grabenselos en su cerebro.

Aika y Zulema acercaron sus rostros al monitor y los observaron con detenimiento grabandose cada detalle de esos rostros, entonces Zukema ingenuamente dijo a Sue.

-¡Ayy que guapos! Mmmmm...Excelencia...¿Tambien quiere que esos hermosos muchachos le "donen" algo de su "escencia", como lo va hacer ell joven Urashima?

Sue cuando escucho eso se puso completamente furiosa y tomando a Zulema por su corbata le grito:

-¡!LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE A ESOS GUAPOS MUCHACHOS LES DESTROZES SUS BELLOS ROSTROS HASTA QUE QUEDEN IRRECONOCIBLES Y LES PROVOQUES UNA MUERTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA! ¡!ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO! ¡!¿ME ENTENDISTES!

Las dos mujeres temblaron de miedo e inmediatamente se arrodillaron y pusieron sus frentes en el suelo y dijeron:

-¡Como ud.ordene su excelencia!

Sue tomo un largo suspiro y finalmente busco recuperar la calma y se sento nuevamente en el suelo en la posición de flor de loto. Entonce armándose de valor Aika le pregunto.

-Su excelencia discúlpeme mi atrevimiento pero...¿Por qué debemos de dar muerte a esos dos jóvenes?

Sue nuevamamente tomo un largo suspiro y después de unos momentos le dijo:

-Descubri que ese par de idiotas son compañeros del club de kendo de mi amada Motoko. Sus nombres son Kenshi Okimura y Takeshi Hibiki son...Los otros jóvenes que estan enamorados de Motoko al igual que el tal Nishimura.- Y entonces Sue comenzo a contarles con detalle el macabro plan de ambos jóvenes que habian planeado contra Kei y Motoko, y claro, al terminar de escuchar el horrible crimen que iban a cometer contra las personas que mas amaba su señora se pusieron igual de furiosas que Sue, entonces un extraño brillo aparecio en los ojos de Zulema y le dijo a Sue:

-Mi señora, no tiene que explicarnos nada mas, la vida de esos dos idiotas esta sentenciada...¿No es asi Aika?

Aika temblo al escuchar hablar asi a su amiga y es que ella temio lo peor...Que la personalidad asesina y despiadada de su amiga surgiera y dejando atrás a la "otra" Zulema, la simpatica y de actitud romántica y casi infanti. Entonces dudando un poco dijo:

-Este...!Gulp! ...Su majestad...Errrrrr...¿Es necesario que los...!Gulp!...Este matemos? ¿No seria suficiente con darles una buena golpiza? ¡Je,je,je!- Termino riéndose nerviosamente.

Al escuchar eso Sue abrio sus ojos lo mas que pudo y se quedo mirando fijamente a su guardaespalda y haciendo que la pobre mujer temblara de miedo, entonces se levanto y avanzo lentamente hacia ella y comenzo a acriciar el hermoso rostro de la mujer y le dijo:

-MI queridisima Aika tu...!¿TE ATREVES A CUESTIONAR MIS ORDENES!-Le grito al tiempo que con la mano que acariciaba su rostro tomo la oreja de Aika y comezo a jalársela y produciéndole un enorme dolor.

-¡!Ayyyyyyy! ¡!Perdóneme su majestad!-Grito de dolor Aika. Entonces Zulema puso una mano en el hombro de Sue y tranquilamente le dijo:

-MI señora por favor disculpe el atrevimiento de mi compañera y digame... ¿Le gustaria que le trajeramos las cabezas de esos dos idiotas como muestra de nuestro trabajo?

Una macabra sonrisa de felicidad se formo en el rostro de Sue y muy contenta le dijo a Zulema:

-¡Oh eso seria maravillos! Y ademas...!Ohhh!...!Un momento, ¡Un momento! Mmmm...-Y entonces la demente niña se puso a meditar y entonces nuevamente se acerco a una adolorida Aika y le dijo poniendo su rostro a centímetros de su espantada guardaespaldas.

-Mmmmmm...¿Sabes una cosa Aika, Después de todo puede que tengas razon...La muerte de ellos me pareceria...Un castigo muy benevolente para ellos...Pienso que es mucho mejor que...Sufran en vida. Escuhenme muy bien las dos ¿Si?- Les dijo mirándolas con una mirada de odio y ambas mujeres asintieron con la cabeza.

-Quiero, por favor que...Trituren todos los huesos de esos sujetos, les destrozen y desfiguren sus bellos y rostros y...Los dejen "incapacitados" de por vida para que nunca puedan tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer...¿Les quedo claro?

Al escuhar eso un sudor frio recorrio la espalda de Aika,mientras que Zulema esbozaba una cruel sonrisa y esta ultima dijo haciendole una reverencia a su ama:

-Su majestad no hay nada mas que decir, por favor espere nuestros resultados hoy en la noche.

-Bien asi lo espero y espero que no me decepcionen...Recuerden uds. Son mis favoritas de mi elite de protección...Demuéstrenme que no estoy equivocada con uds.

-Si,si,si su ma...Jestad, no le falleremos se lo juro.- Dijo muy nerviosa Aika

-¡Ah! Y quiero pruebas de su trabajo ¿Quedo claro?- Dijo muy seriamente la niña Hindu.

-No se preocupe mi señora...Se perfectamente que le voy a traer de "Recuerdo" de nuestro trabajo.- Dijo con un tono de voz asesino Zulema.

-Bien mis amadas guerreras, no hay nada mas que decir, váyanse y espero resultados hoy en la noche.- Dijo tajantemente Sue.

-¡Si su excelencia!- Dijeron ambas mujeres y haciendo una reverencia de respeto se marcharon. Sue solo las siguió con la mirada y cuando se fueron ella saco de sus ropas una foto de ella junto a Keitaro y dijo hablándole a la foto:

-Mi amado Kei, no te preocupes, yo te voy a defender y creeme ese par de estupidos deseara no haberte conocido nunca jamas ¡ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!- Termino riéndose como la autentica cruel y psicopata que ella era en realidad y besando la foto de su amado casero.

Mientras las dos mujeres llegaban a su limosina negra y al entrar suspiraron de alivio al estar lejos de su demente ama.

-¡Ay Dios! ¡Detesto cuando se pone en ese carácter!- Dijo Zulema.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Siempre temo por nuestras vidas cuando no cumplimos sus ordenes al cien pot ciento. Lo que ese me recuerda...

-¡Si, si claro! Si no cumplimos sus ordenes al pie de la letra nuestras vidas no corren peligro...!Pero si la de nuestros seres amados en Molow!

Ambas mujeres temblaron de terror, ellas sabian que Sue tenia la costumbre de castigar a sus guerreras que fallaban en sus caprichos en donde mas les doliera...En sus seres amados. Aika y Zulema tenian a sus padres y pequeños hermanos viviendo en Molow. Ellas sabian que sus vidas podrían correr peligro si fallaban en lo Sue les habia pedido, entonces se miraron a los ojos y Aika dijo:

-Arranca el auto rumbo al hotel, comemos algo, tomamos nuestras armas ninjas y después...Que Dios nos perdone por lo que vamos a hacerle a esos jovencitos.

Zulema solo asintió con la cabeza y sin decir mas arranco el auto.

6:30 De la tarde en un lote baldio.

-¿Estas seguro que por aquí va a pasar?-Pregunto algo inseguro Takeshi

-Si no te preocupes Hibiki, mis informantes me han dicho que siempre pasa por este lugar.-Dijo muy seguro Koji, ambos jóvenes estaban ocultos entre unos arbustos secos y cada uno de ellos tenia una barra de acero con el cual pensaban mandar al infierno a nuestro simpatico casero de Hinata House, sin embargo...Ellos nunca sospecharon que estaban siendo vigilados por dos hermosas mujeres ocultas tras unos arboles.

-Dentro de media hora ese microbio va a pasar por aquí y entonces...-Dijo Koji.

-La vida de esa cosa va a cambiar por completo...!Caray hasta siento lastima por ese pobre diablo!- Dijo en un tono sarcástico Takeshi.

-¡Que curioso nosotros sentimos exactamente lo mismo...Pero por ustedes!- Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Koji y Takeshi voltearon espantados y se toparon cara a cara con dos hermosas mujeres que vestían un traje negro camisa blanca y una corbata roja.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Quién demonios son uds. Y que hacen aquí!- Pregunto un furioso Koji.

-Bueno estamos aquí para impedir que le hagan daño a un simpatico jovencito el cual mi ama y señora lo quiere mucho y con respecto a quienes somos pues, para ustedes vamos a ser... la muerte- Dijo Zulema esbozado una demoniaca sonrisa.

-¡¿QUEEE!- Dijeron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo e inmediatamente adoptaron una posición de combate y usando sus barras de acero como arma, Aika y Zulema solamente sonrieron y a la velocidad de la luz se abalanzaron sobre los jóvenes dando un enorme salto al mismo tiempo. Los artemarcialistas se sorprendieron por el enorme brinco que dieron ambas mujeres y cuando intentaron reaccionar los tacones de los zapatos de sus atacantes se estamparon en sus rostros y fracturándole la nariz a cada uno de ellos...Un ataque diabólicamente sincronizado.

-¡AARRGGGG!- Gritaron ambos jóvenes al sentir destrozadas sus narices.

-¡Brujas malditas van a pagar esto!- Dijo en un tono asesino Koji. Zulema solo sonrio y le dijo adaptando una posición defensiva:

-Ven a mi guapo y te advierto una cosa, lo que pensabas hacerle a ese jovencito...No se va a comparar con lo que te voy a hacer a ti- Finalizo esbozando una macabra sonrisa.

-¡Maldita Zorra voy a hacerte pedazos!- Le grito furioso Takeshi a Aika mientras se acariciaba su ensangretada nariz.

-¡Ayy cariño! ¿Te duele tu nariz? Bueno pues creeme que el dolor que te espera en tu cuerpo va a ser peor.- Le dijo Aika abria y cerraba sus puños.

-¡Muere ramera!-Le grito Koji a Zulema haciendo girar su barra de metal con intenciones homicidas y atacándola con furiosas patadas. Zulema solo retrocedio y comenzo a cubrirse con sus brazos los furiosos ataques de Koji.

_-¡Vaya es muy bueno! No voy a negarlo...Asi que con cuidado, mucho cuidado Zulema_- ¨Penso Zulema

-¡!CRAHHHHSSS! – Fue el sonido que hizo la barra de metal de Takesho al golpear el tronco de un arbol y esto fue porque justo a tiempo Aika agacho su cabeza antes de que el golpe asesino alcanzara su bello rostro.

-¡Ven aquí desgraciada mujerzuela no podras evitar siempre mis ataques!- Dijo Takeshi con una mirada asesina hacia la hermosa mujer. Aika solo sonrio y adopto una pose defensiva.

_-¡Si es que es bueno en sus ataques! Y el estar furioso lo hace doblemente peligroso_- Penso Aika, mientras esperaba el segundo ataque de su furioso rival.

Mientras tanto Zulema seguia esquivando los golpes de la barra de Koji hasta que un golpe alcanzo el antebrazo de la mujer haciendola gemir de dolor, Koji al ver esto sonrio macabramente y dijo:

-¿Te dolio ramera?

Zulema solo le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

-No mucho.- Y entonces con un rapido movimiento se quito su corbata y usándola como si fuera un latigo se avalanzo sobre Koji y le dijo un "latigazo" en su ojo derecho.

-¡Aghhhh!- Gemio Koji al sentir el desgarrador dolor y ntes de que pudiera reaccionar Zulema tomo con su mano la muñeca de su atacante que tenia la barra de metal y le dijo:

-¡Okey guapo basta de esta barra!- Y presionando su mano obligo al muchacho al soltar el metal asesino.

-¡AAGGHHH MALDITA!-Dijo muy furioso Koji y le dio una furiosa patada en su estomago a zulema, ella retrocedio por el impacto pero se incorporo como si el golpe no la hubiera lastimado para nada, entonces bajo su mirada y vio su camisa blanca manchada por la patada y muy molesta le dijo:

-¡Oye idiota! ¡¿Sabes acaso cuanto me va costar la tintoria de esta finísima camisa de seda!

-¡MUERE MUJERZUELA! –Le grito Takeshi lanzándole un furiosopuñetazo, pero Zulema lo bloqueo facilemente y le dijo:

-Okey guapo...Vamos a ver como peleas sin tu "juguetito".- Y entonces un brillo macabro aparecio en sus ojos.

La barra metalica se avalanzo con intenciones homicidas al rostro de Aika, pero ella quitándose su corbata bloqueo el ataque de Takeshi y dando una patada de giro estampo su tacon en el estomago de su atacante haciendolo retroceder de dolor e inmediatamente le dio una patada a la mano que tenia la barra haciendola que la soltara.

-¡BRUJA INFELIZ TU TE LO BUSCASTE!- Le grito Takeshi e inmediatamente ambos peleadores comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y furiosas patadas.

Zulema mientras tanto caia al suelo producto del puñetazo que Koji le dio en su boca.

-¿Y bien ramera? ¿De verdad quieres seguir sabiendo como peleo sin mi "juguetito"?-Le dijo Koji con una sonrisa macabra. Zukema se limpio la sangre de su boca y le dijo:

-No esta mal, pero te dire...Mi abuelita pega mas duro que tu.

-¡MUERE MALDITA!-Le grito muy furioso Koji y le lanzo una patada a su rostro, Zulema por centímetros esquivo el golpe e inmediatamente se incorporo y adaptando una pose de ataque le dijo en un tono asesino:

-Okey guapo...Ahora es mi turno.

Una furiosa patada finalmente alcanzo el estomago de Aika haciendola retroceder y un puñetazo a su bello rostro la tumbo al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa mujerzuela? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar?-Le dijo Takeshi

Aika se incorporo y le dijo en tono desafiante

-No esta mal, no esta mal...¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo?

-Sera un verdadero placer...!Muere!- Fue su grito asesino y ambos guerreros comenzaron un nuevo intercambio de golpes y patadas, entonces en un acto traicionero Takeshi saco una navaja de su chamarra y le asesto una herida al pecho de su contrincante, el dolor hizo bajar la guardia de Aika y Takeshi aprovecho para darle una patada a su ya lastimado rostro y haciendola caer bruscamente al suelo. Takeshi la miro con un aire de triunfo y le dijo:

-¡Ya basta ramera! ¡Ya me aburrio este estupido jueguito voy a arrancarte tu maldito corazon! ¡MUERE!- Le grito e inmediatamente se avalanzo sobre la mujer con intenciones de darle el golpe final. Aika solo sonrio e inmediatamente metio su mano derecha a su saco y penso:

_-Okey gusano...Si lo que quieres es jugar sucio, de acuerdo._- Y esbozo una asesina sonrisa.

-¡!Aarggg!- Fue el gemido de dolor que Koji dio cuando el puño de Zulema alcanzo su rostro e inmediatamente la mujer le asesto un golpe en su estomago haciendo caer bruscamente, entonces Zulema le dijo con un tono burlon:

-¿Y bien guapo? ¿Ya no tienes para mas? ¡Honestamente un niño de cinco años me daria mas pelea que tu y ademas...! ¡!Aghhhh!-Sin embargo no pudo terminar ya que Koji le lanzo un puño de tierra a sus ojos y al bajar su guardia el aprovecho para darle una furiosa patada en su estomago para después rematarla con un furioso codazo en la cara y fracturándole su hermosa nariz y debido al doloroso impacto ella cayo bruscamente al suelo.

-¿Y bien prostituta? Espero no haberte desilusionado con mi ataque y que eso te enseñe a no andar de fanfarrona.- Le dijo muy orgulloso Koji.

-¡Maldito gusano voy a...!Arggg!- Pero ella no pudo terminar ya que una furiosa patada de Takeshi a su rostro la hizo caer de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Silencio mujerzuela!-Le grito Koji y se acerco a una adolorida Zulema y la tomo bruscamente de su cabellera y le dijo en un tono macabro:

-Ahora voy a desfigurar tu lindo rostro.- Y entonces ella vio como Takeshi saco una navaja de su chanarra.

Mientras tanto Aika metia su mano derecha a su saco y ¡!ZUUMMMMMMM!- Fue el zumbido que emitio una estrella de metal ninja y estampándose en el ojo derecho de Takeshi.

-¡!AYYYYYYYY!- Fue el grito de dolor que dio el muchacho al quedarse completamente ciego de su ojo derecho.

-¡Yo soy la que ya se aburrio de este estupido jueguito mocoso!- Dijo Aika levantándose y entonces le lanzo un furioso puñetazo al estomago de Koji:

-¡!AAARGHHH!- Grito Koji al sentir el poderoso impacto en su estomago y se retorcio de dolor y entonces Aika le lanzo un rodillazo a la mandibula del muchacho y fracturándosela al instante. Kenji cayo bruscamente al suelo y retorciéndose de dolor. Aika limpiándose la sangre de su boca le dijo en un tono asesino:

-¿Te duele infeliz? Bueno...Pues te prometo que esto es solo el principio, -Entonces se acerco rapidamente al el y le asesto una fuerte patada a su estomago y haciendo que una bocanada de sangre saliera de su boca,

El brazo de Takeshi se levanto para asestar el mortal navajazo al rostro de una adolorida Zulema pero entonces ella alzo su brazo derecho y giro su muñeca y al hacerlo una pequeña daga salio de la manga de su saco y sin piedad la enterro en el muslo derecho de su atacante y haciendolo aullar de dolor.

-¡!ARGGGGGHHHH! ¡!MALDITA RAMERA!- Grito desesesperado Takeshi pero antes de que pudiera atacar a Zulema ella le asesto un furioso puñetazo con su mano izquierda en la entrepierna del muchacho y haciendo que cayera al suelo revolcándose de dolor. Entonces ella se levanto y con una mirada asesina le dijo:

-Si tu intención era... pulverizar a golpes el aparato reproductor del joven Urashima, pues te tengo una mala noticia gusano...Al tuyo le espera algo peor.- Finalizo esbozando una macabra sonrisa y ...¡!ZOCKK!- Le acomodo una furiosa patada al rostro del ahora indefenso Takeshi Hibiki.

¡CRACKKK!-¡!AAAARRRGHHHHHHH!- Fue el sonido que hizo el brazo derecho de Koji Nishimura cuando Aika Romanova se le fracturo y por ende lanzo un doloroso grito de dolor, entonces sin misericordia alguna le planto una furiosa patada en su entrepierna y haciendolo aullar de dolor. Koji cayo nuevamente al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y Aika tomo la muñeca del brazo fracturado y la giro bruscamente para fracturarla sin piedad alguna:

-¡!AAARRGGGHHHHH! ¡!YA BASTAAAAAAAAA!- Fue el grito de dolor y desesperación que dio Koji Nishimura. Sin embargo su suplica no encontro respuesta y entonces el sintio como la mujer tomo su pierna derecha y ¡CRACKKKK!- Una poderosa patada a su rodilla le doblo en forma macabra su pierna y haciendolo gemir con un indescriptible dolor.

-¡!YA BASTAAAAAAA POR FAVOR!- Suplico el muchacho al borde de un estado de Shock y entonces con una voz seca y cortante Aika le dijo:

-¡Disculpame guapo, pero se me ordeno triturarte todo los huesos de tu hermoso cuerpo!...Y eso es lo voy a hacer- Le dijo dándole una macabra sonrisa.

Mientras tanto un furioso rodillazo de Zulema al pecho de Takeshi hizo que varias costillas del muchacho se fracturaran al mismo tiempo e inmediatmente le asesto un puñetazo y fracturandosela tambien de inmediato para que finalmente le diera un poderoso codazo en su espalda y dejando completamente sin aire e incapaz de mover un solo músculo y por ende quedar indefenso ante su agresora.

Entonces ambas mujeres se vieron a los ojos y Aika le dijo en un furioso tono:

-¡Terminemos con esto de una vez!

Zulema asintió con la cabeza y al mismo tiempo sacaron de sus sacos una pieza de metal que se coloca en los nudillos de la mano llamada en mi pais "Boxer" y sin misericordia alguna comenzaron a golpear furiosamente el rostro de los jóvenes, los cuales suplicaban en su tormento que pararan...Pero ellas ni siquieran se compadecieron de ellos, siguieron golpenado sus rostros hasta que quedaron completamente destrozados e irreconocibles. Entonces como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente castigo comenzaron a fracturarles sus brazos y piernas haciendo caso omiso del llanto y dolor desgarrador que sus victimas estaban sufriendo. Finalmente cuando ambas mujeres estuvieron convencidas de no haber dejado un hueso sano en esos maltrachos cuerpos los dejaron retorciéndose de llanto y dolor. Entonces Aika se acerco a su amiga y le dijo:

-¿Listo, terminamos?

-No...No aun no.- Dijo Zulema y al ver la navaja de Takeshi esbozo una criminal sonrisa y dijo:

-Aun nos falta una sola cosa mas.- Y entonces tomo la navaja y le dijo a Aika:

-Ayudame a bajarle los pantalones

-¿Qué? ¿Y para que?

-Tu solo hazlo...Por favor. ¿Ya se te olvido lo que dijo la ama? Los quiere "incapacitados" para tu sabes que-Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y haciendo que Aika temblara.

Entonces ella opto por obedecer a su amiga y le bajaron al inconciente Takeshi los pantalones y sus calzones dejando al decubierto su pene, Takeshi reacciono al sentir el frio viento golpear su miembro y apenas pudo decir con la voz entrecortada:

-AAArghh...¿Qué...? ¿Qué van a ...A hacerme? ¡Agggg!

Zulema entonces le dijo con una cínica sonrisa:

-¡Oh! Bueno, lo unico que te puedo decir es que...Te va doler mucho.

-¡!AAARHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!- Fue el grito de dolor que el muchacho emitio y no pudiendo soportar mas el dolor cayo desmayado.

-Listo -Dijo tranquilamente Zulema ante la mirada de terror de su amiga.

-Ahora con el otro bastardo-Le dijo zulema.

Kenji quien a pesar de tener todo su cuerpo hecho pedazos pudo ver lo que le hicieron a su amigo sintio morirse cuando vio a las dos mujeres acercársele y punto de entrar en un shock nervioso suplico:

-No...!No por favor! ¡No! ¡NOOO! ¡SE LOS SUPLICOOOOOO!

Entonces Zulema acerco su rostro al del aterrado joven y le dijo:

-¡Ay mi amor! Pero dime...¿No es lo que pensabas hacerle al aparato reproductor del joven Urashima?

Koji sintio que se moria al escuchar eso y dijo con un tono de suplica:

-Nooooooo...!Por favor No! ¡Te,Tengan misericordia de mi Nooooooooooo!

-¡Aika sujetalo de los brazos para que le baje los pantalones!-Dijo Zulema a su amiga quien temblo de miedo pero obedecio

-1NO,NO,NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡!POR FAVOR NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡!AAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Fue el grito de suplica de Kenji pero este fue en vano y termino emitiando un desgarrador grito de dolor y agonia que se perdio en la oscuridad de la noche que habia caido por completo. Finalmente al igual que su amigo cayo desfallecido a causa dolor. Y entonces...El silencio inundo ese lote baldio y desolado.

Aika Romanova no pudo mas y se recargo contra el tronco de un arbol y respirando agitadamente tratando de recuperar la cordura y la lucidez, después de haber cometido un acto de barbarie a dos jóvenes y haberles arruinado su vida por completo. Entonces ella levanto la vista y con horror vio como su amiga estaba tranquilamente guardando en unas pequeña cajita las "partes" que les habia arrancado a los jóvenes de sus cuerpos con una navaje de ellos.

-Zu...Zulema ¿Qué...Que haces?-Le dijo horrorizada Aika

Ella volteo su maltrecho rostro y le dijo dándole una angelical sonrisa:

-¿Qué? ¡Ah es simple! Llevo las "pruebas" de nuestro trabajo a nuestra ama y señora...¿Ya se te olvido que nos pidio eso?

Aika solo asintió con la cabeza y le dijo:

-Si...Si, tienes toda la razon, Ahorita vengo-Le dijo en un tono de resignación y momentos después regreso con una camara digital y en entonces,Comenzo a fotografiar los cuerpos destrozados de los infelices jovencitos mientras su cuerpo temblaba después de comprender el horrible crimen que habia cometido. Y todo por una orden que una niña de escasos quince años le habia ordenado. Y entonces penso:

_-Ella no es una niña...!Es un monstro demente, que piensa que puede decidir la vida de otras personas! ¡Dios Mio que demonios tiene esa demente y psicopata mocosa en el cerebro?_

-¿Terminaste?-Le dijo Zulema y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Este...Si, si ya acabe y ademas...-

-¡Shhhhh!-Le dijo Zulema callando a su amiga y después le dijo:

-¡Escondete! Mira quien viene ahí.

Amabas muejres se escondieron y ocultas vieron pasar a un jovencito de lentes y cargando una mochila, el tenia una gran sonrisa en su boca y caminaba aprisa como si le urgiera llegar a un lugar para encontrarse quiza con alguien muy especial en su vida. Aika y Zulema solo lo siguieron con la mirada. Entonces Zulema dijo:

-Bueno...¿Nos vamos a darle nuestro reporte a nuestra ama?

-Si claro, pero no podemos dejar a estos pobres diablos aquí

-¿Y por que no?-Dijo Zulema

-Por que las ordenes de ella fueron claras, quieren que ellos vivan para que experimenten el horror de haber quedado "incapacitados" de por vida para tener sexo ¿Entendiste?

-¡Oh! Tienes razon...Bueno vamos a subirlos a la cajuela del auto y que te parece si...los arrojamos en la puerta del parque que esta cerca del colegio donde estudia la Srta Aoyoma.

-Bueno...Vamos, ya quiero terminar con esta pesadilla.- Dijo ya resignada Aika.

Media hora mas tarde una limosina negra pasaba a gran velocidad y amparado por la oscuridad de la noche dos cuerpos casi sin vida eran arrojados como si fueran bolsas de basura. El auto siguió su camino y desaparecio por un callejón sin ser visto por nadie.

Continuara...

¡Hola a todos! Y disculpas de nuevo por el retraso de la actualizacion.

Ya saben que las excusas y pretextos salen sobrando, pero diversos compromisos como el trabajo y los estudios me impiden actualizar este fic como quisiera. ¡En fin! Pasamos a responder sus atentos comentarios:

**Fernando.-**Me da gusto que te haya gustado el primer encuentro amoroso, espero que los demas que te gusten. Todos tenemos una personalidad oculta que cuando la sacamos desconcertamos a muchas personas y bueno...La dulce y tierna Shinobu creo que no es la excepcion. Kanako tardara un poco en salir y eso sucedera cuando Kei pueda superar el infierno que Sue le dara debido al demente plan que tiene contra el. Espero que te haya gustado la pelea de Aika y Zulema y tu fic es fabuloso espero que puedas continuarlo. Y de antemano te agradezco tus opiniones personales que le diste de este fic a **Aradio Akimichi.**

**Alukard.-** Me siento muy honrado por la manera en como estas corrigiendo los horrores ortograficos de este humilde fic. Y que hayas decidido conservarlo en tu computadora, espero que la obra continue siendo de tu agrado y agradezco tu apoyo por el canal de Animax. ¿Podra Motoko dominar los utensillos de cocina como domina la Katana? Yo pienso que no va ser nada facil para ella, pero el apoyo de la niña mas tierna y dulce de Hinata sera de gran de ayuda.

**Teniente Hikaru Ichigo.-** Gracias por apoyar el genero limon que le estoy metiendo a la historia. Que bueno que te gusto la forma en como plantee el punto de vista que tiene Shinobu con respecto al noviazgo de Kei y Motoko. Y que bueno que compartimos la misma opinión: El anime de love Hina no se compara con el manga.

**Magaso Urashima.-** Gracias por apoyar mi historia espero seguir contando con tus comentarios.

**Aradio Akimichi.**-Primero que nada agradezco tus comentarios respecto a este sencillo fic. Tu no sabes como me motivan estos comentarios para continuar adelante. Espero que al pelea de Aika y Zulema te haya gustado. Claro que en un futuro no muy lejano habra una pelea entre el amor de Kei y el de su hermanita que olvido que tenia. Y bueno agradezco tambien tu sugerencia respecto a la tercera petición que Motoko le debe a Kei, pero...Esa peticion sera la clave para la relacion amorosa de ellos pueda continuar si es que Kei sobrevive al infierno que Sue le dara debido a su torcido plan.

**Little Buterfly 18.-** Nuevamente gracias por tus objetivos comentarios y tu critica construtctiva. Los limones continuaran en la historia y espero no decepcionarte. La tia Haruka y Tsuroko se han hecho muy buenas amigas y tal vez ella tambien haga una "Danza" de felicidad como la hizo la Samurai mayor, cuando se entere de la "Ardiente" cita que tuvo su sobrino con Motoko.

¡Muchas gracias a todos y estamos en contacto!

Su amigo (a) Solaris 3000.

Proximo capitulo:

Las ordenes de nuestra favorita niña demente han sido cumplidas...¿Qué es lo que ahora planea?...!Ni yo lo se!


	23. Aprendiendo a amarnos 5taparte

Aprendiendo a amarnos 5ta. Parte

8:00 PM En sus habitaciones de Hinata Motoko Aoyoma la kendoista se paseaba nerviosa de un extremo a otro y miraba constantemente por su ventana. Ella se encontraba sola ya que su hermana se habia ido a tomar una taza de te al negocio de la tia Haruka.

_-¡Caray! Ya son las ocho y _ _Kei no llega...¿Qué habra pasado?_

Poco podia sospechar que su angustia era vigilada por la minicamara de Kaolla Sue.

-Tranquila Motoko, Kei ya viene en camino y sano y salvo.- Dijo la niña hindu mientras comia su clásico platano y muy tranquila ya que hace poco habia recibido un mensaje de texto en su celular que decia:

-"Su majestad, misión cumplida. Nos reportamos en dos horas con ud." Aika Romanova.

Kaolla Sue termino de comer su platano y siguió observando muy divertida la angustia de su amada kendoista.

-¡No aguanto mas! Voy a buscarlo- Se dijo la kendoista tomo un suéter y salio de su cuarto. Sue al ver solo sonrio y activo un boton del teclado y la image del cuarto de Motoko cambio a una vista de las afueras de Hinta, ella habia activado la vision de su mecha-tama, escaneo el lugar por un momento y dando un suspiro de alivio vio salir de la estacion del metro a su amado casero.

_-Bienvenido a casa Kei, ven pronto Motoko y ...yo estabamos preocupadas por ti._- Penso la niña.

Mientras tanto en la casa de te de conocida tia.

¡CLINK!- Fue el sonido que hizo la mandibula inferior de la tia al golpear el suelo, al estar escuchando el relato que Tsuroko le narraba respecto a la primara cita intima que tuvo con su hermanita con su sobrino.

-¡¿EN SERIO! ¡Y...Y...¿Me dice que todo eso lo hicieron en el edificio abandonado que se encuentra atrás de Hinata!- Decia la Tia incapaz de creer lo que habia escuchado.

-Si, asi es. Y ella me dijo que lo mas increíble de todo, es que ahí adentro ella perdio todo el miedo de ser tocada y acariciada. Me comento que sintio una enorme seguridad y que antes de que se diera cuenta, se estaba entregando por completo a su sobrino. Una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la tia y ella excalmo con jubilo:

-¡!VIVA! ¡!Ja,ja,ja! ¡Bendito sea ese lugar!

-¿Si? Caramba...¿Pues que tiene ese lugar de especial, para hacer que una jovencita como mi hermana haya perdido el miedo a ser tocada?-Dijo muy descorcentada la hermosa mujer.

La tia entonces saco una botella de vino y sirvio dos vasos y le dijo mientras le daba su vaso a Tsuroko.

-¡Estoy hay que celebrarlo! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ya nada podra impedir que nuestros niños terminen casados!- Dijo muy, pero muy feliz. Y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Ambas brindaron por la felicidad de sus parientes y tomaron el vino, y finalmente la tia le dijo:

-Mire, le voy a platicar la leyenda que tiene ese lugar.

-¿Si? Bueno soy toda oidos:

Y asi, con lujo de detalle la tia le explico la historia de cómo las parejas de enamorados quedan envueltas en el poder mistico de ese lugar.

Al terminar la historia la bella mujer termino con sus ojos muy abiertos y solo pudo emitir un "Oh" de sus hermosos labios.

-¿Comprende a lo que me refiero? Si la leyenda es verdadera el cual esta comprobado en este libro de registros, podemos asegurar que el matrimonio de nuestros niños...!Es casi un hecho!-Dijo muy feliz la tia.

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en la boca de Tsuroko y le dijo:

-En verdad que ud. tiene razon en algo: ¡Bendito sea ese edificio!

-¡VIVAAA! ¡JA,JA,JA!- Gritaron de felicidad al mismo tiempo ambas mujeres mientras se reian a pierna suelta.

Mientras una preocupada kendoista bajaba por las escaleras rumbo a la salida cuando un escandalo de ruido y risas se escucho en el negocio de la tia y al recordar que ahí estaba su hermana no pudo evitar entrar y olvidar momentáneamente a su novio.

Cuando entro al lugar y vio la escena la clásica gotita de sudor nipona (MR) aparecio en su frente. Ella vio a su hermana y a la tia Haruka bailando alegremente y cada una agitaba un abanico y siguieron bailando hasta que la tia vio a Motoko y dijo:

-¡Oh! ¡Pero que sorpresa! Mire Sra. Tsuroko quien nos visita.

-¡Hermanita!- Dijo la Samurai mayor y muy contenta abrazo a su hermanita.

-Mmmmmmmm...Hermana mayor, Haruka san...¿Qué pasa aquí?- Dijo algo desconcertada Motoko.

-¿Eh? Pues nada...Motoko, solo bailábamos de felicidad- Dijo la tia.

-¿De...Felicidad?- Dijo Motoko sin comprender aun nada.

-Si hermanita, mira, simplemente estamos felices que tu relacion con Kei vaya muy bien y tu sabes que Haruka san te estima mucho y...

-Y nada me haria mas feliz que tu y me sobrino algun dia se casaran- Dijo la tia a Motoko. Ella como era de esperarse se puso color tomate a la quinta potencia y timidamente agacho la cabeza y dijo:

-¡Oh! ¡Gra...Gracias Haruka san! ¡Yo...Yo...Dare lo mejor de mi! Para...Para que Kei algun dia me acepte como su...Compañera.

La tia abrazo a Motoko y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le dijo:

-Gracias Motoko por haber aceptado a mi sobrino en tu corazon. Y las tres mujeres se abrazaron al mismo tiempo, cuando de repente Motoko recordo a su amado.

-¡Ay mama! ¡Se me olvido!- Dijo muy alarmada Motoko y espantando a las dos muejres.

-¿Qué pasa hermanita!-Dijo Tsuroko.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Vean la hora que es y Kei no llega!- Dijo alarmada Motoko.

-Tranquila Motoko, hoy es lunes y Kei sale de sus estudios a las 7 de la noche y recuerda que de su escuela a Hinata son casi 45 minutos en el metro.

-Bueno si tu lo dices Haruka san- Dijo no muy convencida Motoko cuando su hermana mirando por la ventana le dijo con una gran sonrisa:

-Hermanita mira quien va subiendo las escaleras.

Motoko dio un gran suspiro de alivio y salio muy feliz a recibir a su novio y su reaccion lleno de felicidad a las dos mujeres y la siguieron con la mirada.

Motoko salio de la casa de Te y vio a Kei subiendo las escaleras y salio a su encuentro cuando... ¡ZUMMMMM! ¡SOCKKKK! ¡Ayyyy!- Un persona paso corriendo a gran velocidad y choco con la kendoista tumbándola en el suelo

-¡Pero quien demonios me...!Argggghhh!- Motoko no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio a la responsable de su caida, esa personita habia terminado su loca carrera al llegar a Kei y lo abrazaba amorasamente por su cintura.

-¡Kei! ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba, quiero decir...!Estabamos muy preocupadas por ti!- Dijo en un tono melodramático...Si, adivinaron, Kaolla Sue.

Kei por supuesto estaba sorprendido por el recibimiento de su loca amiga y solo alcanzo a decir.

-¡Ah! Ho...Hola Sue este, bueno se me hizo un poco tarde porque el metro se retraso un poco y ...¿Quiénes estan preocupadas por mi?

Sue levanto su linda carita y le dijo:

-Bueno, pues yo y...Ella.- Y entonces le señalo a cierta kendoista que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y claro, haciendo que la sangre se le helara de terror a nuestro casero.

-¡Ah Motoko! ¡Sue por, por favor de...deja de abrazarme!-Le comenzo a decir a la niña hindu, la cual no le hizo caso, sino todo lo contrario,lo abrazo mas fuerte y sepulto su cabecita en el pecho de su amado casero, el cual estaba muerto de miedo al ver a su amada levantarse y caminar hacia el.

-Buenas noches amado mio...¿Por qué tan tarde?-Le dijo Motoko en un tono muy serio.

-¡Bu...Buenas noches mi prince...Princesa!-Le dijo Kei temblando y haciendo enormes esfuerzos por tratar de quitarse a la niña que tenia pegada como chicle. Y continuo hablando:

-El...El metro tuvo un retraso de 15 minutos y...y...por eso llegue ha...hasta ahora. Tu...Tu sabes que es comun que ocurra esto en el metro...Inclusive si tu recuerdas hace como dos meses me platicaste que algo similar te paso.-Finalizo Kei y aun tratando inútilmente de quitarse a Sue. Motoko solo cerro los ojos y dio un enorme suspiro de alivio y dijo:

-Si amado mio tienes toda la razon, bueno lo importantente es que...- Pero Sue la interrumpio diciendo:

-Lo que pasa es que Motoko estaba preocupada por que no llegabas e iba a salir a buscarte...¿Verdad Motoko?

-Mmmmm...Bueno si tienes...!UN MOMENTO! ¿Cómo sabias que iba a salir a buscar a Keitaro Sue?- Le dijo Motoko mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Ups! Este...Bueno, es que te vi saliendo de tu cuarto muy preocupada y con mucha prisa y dado que tu ahora amas mucho a Kei pues...Supuse que saldrias a buscarlo...¿O me equivoco?-Le dijo dándole una gran sonrisa. Motoko se puso color tomate y agacho avergonzada la cabeza, pero entonces dos fuertes brazos la abrazaron y recibio un tierno beso de su novio y...Presionando como si fuera un emparedado a Sue.

-Perdoname princesa por preocuparte.- Dijo Kei con una tierna mirada.

-¡Oh Kei!-Dijo ella e inmediatamente busco de nuevos aquellos amados labios y abrazo a su novio y se dieron un tierno y largo beso. Finalmente se quedaron mirando el uno al otro,no habia necesidad de palabras, con sus miraas se decian todo, hasta que...Una voz rompio el romántico momento.

-Oigan...¿Me dejan respirar?

-¡Epale! Perdonamos Sue!- Dijeron ambos jóvenes y se pusieron color tomate ante la mirada divertida de la niña hindu.

-Bueno, supongo que quieren estar solos y darse...!Bueno uds. Saben! ¡Hasta mañana!

Y antes de que Kei pudiera reaccionar Sue se le "colgo" del cuello y le dio un ardiente beso a Kei en los labios.

-¡Muuuaaa, ¡Hasta mañana Kei!-Le dijo con una gran sonrisa Sue y dejando a Kei muerto de miedo cuando vio la reaccion de su novia.

-¡AAARRGHHH! ¡!MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO!- Grito MUY furiosa Motoko y le jalo la oreja a Sue.

-¡!Ayyyyy mi orejita!- Gimio de dolor Sue.

-¡Motoko chan,...Este creo que la estas lastimando!- Dijo Kei algo inseguro.

Motoko de mala gana la solto y Sue le dijo mientras se acariciaba su oreja:

-¡Oye no tienes por que ponerte celosa! ¡Tambien te quiero mucho!- Y mas rapido que la velocidad de la luz Sue brinco a Motoko y...!Muuuuaaaa!

-¡Hasta mañana Kei y Motoko!- Dijo Sue y se fue corriendo y dejando completamente "noqueada" a Motoko por el beso que recibio en...Sus labios. Finalmente Motoko reacciono y:

-¡AARGGGGHHHH! ¡!MALDITA NIÑA LOCA!

Y Kei tuvo que abrazarla fuertemente para que su novia no se conviertara en una infanticida.

-¡Motoko chan no por favor! ¡Es solo una niña! ¡Tu sabes lo mucho que te quiere Sue!-Decia muerto de miedo el casero y abrazandola fuertemente. Finalmente Motoko se tranquilizo y dando un suspiro de resignación le dijo:

-Okey Kei...Esta bien...Ya me calme.

-¡Uf! ...Gracias Motoko-chan- Dijo mas aliviado Kei. Entonces ella se cruzo los brazos en el pecho y le dijo:

-Pero estoy seguro que tu si disfrutas los besos de Sue...¿O me equivoco?-Le dijo dándole una mirada acusadora y haciendo que Kei temblara de miedo.

-¡¿Qué! ¡No Motoko-chan! ¡No es cierto te lo juro! ¡Yo no pude evitarlo! ¡Yo jamas lo haria!- Decia Kei completamente nervioso, mientras Motoko disfrutaba el sufrimiento de su novio y le dijo:

-¡No te creo, pienso que aun sigues siendo el pedofilo de antes!- Y entonces le dio la espalda.

-¡No por favor!- Dijo Kei muy desesperado, entonces se puso de rodillas y abrazo a su novia por la cintura y le dijo dándole una mirada suplicante:

-¡Tu sabes que solamente tu riges en mi corazon! ¡Ninguna mujer sera capaz de tocar mis sentimientos! Tu,tu...Yo soy tu esclavo.

Una gran sonrisa se formo en la boca de Motoko y la lagrima de felicidad broto de sus hermosos ojos...Ella queria oir a Kei decir eso, en realidad, a ella le agradaba cuando Kei se ponia en ese carácter melo-dramatico y decidio recompensar el dolor de su amado, entonces se puso de rodillas y abrazo a Kei por el cuello y lo beso apasionadamente, Kei por su parte sintio que la vida volvia a su ser y correspondio con la misma pasión el beso que recibia de su amada. Finalmente la dulce caricia termmino y Motoko le dijo:

-Kei...Mi principe, perdoname por lo que te dije...Pero la verdad, es que...Estoy celosa cuando Sue toca tus labios y tengo miedo que...Ella te arrebate de mi.

-¡Oh mi Diosa! No, por favor. Tu sabes que te pertenezco en cuerpo y en alma...Tu, tu sabes que fuiste la primer mujer que bese y...Quiero que seas la unica. Lo de Sue, bueno...

Motoko puso sus dedos en sus labios y dijo:

-Si Kei, te entiendo perfectamente y perdoname ¿Si?

Kei solo le dio una sonrisa y busco los labios de su amada y ella con mucho amor ofrecio sus labios a su amado, y asi, ambos de rodillas se siguieron besando hasta que una voz los saco de su mundo de fantasias:

-¡Ayyy, pero que escena tan romántica! ¿No le cree ud. Sra. Haruka?

-Mmmmm...Si, tiene razon, un poco raro estarse besando de rodillas, pero en fin...!Si asi son felices!

-¡AAHHHH!-Pegaron un grito la parejita al ver a Tsuroko y la Tia con su inseparable cigarrillo e inmediatamente se separaron y se levantaron con sus rostros color tomate.

-Buenas noches sobrino y Motoko- Dijo la tia.

-¡Bu...Buenas No...Noches tia/Haruka-san.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los avergonzados jóvenes.

-Hermanita si lo que deseas es consumar tu amor con Kei ¿Por qué no van a tu cuarto? Yo podria dormir en la habitación de Kei y asi ustedes...

-¡HERMANA POR FAVOR!- Dijo Motoko al borde de un ataque de nervios, mientras que Kei queria salir huyendo de ahí, mientras las dos mujeres disfrutaban la vergüenza de sus parientes.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien!...Ya entendi...Bueno solo era una sugerencia- Dijo la hermosa mujer mientras sonreia muy contenta.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya llegaste sobrino y ahora lavense las manos y vayan a cenar...Shinobu preparo una rica cena- Les dijo la tia y los dos jóvenes suspiraron al saber que su tormento habia terminado.

-Si tia lo que tu digas.

-Cenen y después...Dedíquense un rato para uds. Dos antes de ir a dormir ¿Si hermanita?-Le dijo Tsuroko haciendole un guiño a su hermana y como siempre la pobre Motoko se puso color tomate, tomo la mano de Kei y entonces a paso veloz los jóvenes se fueron. Cuando las dos mujeres se quedaron solas Tsuroko dijo:

-Sra. Haruka creo que ire a mi cuarto a descansar pero antes...-Dijo la samurai dudando un poco.

-¿Si Sra. Tsuroko, que pasa?- Dijo la tia al ver dudar a su amiga.

-Bueno, no se si sea mi imaginación pero, exactamente...¿Qué sabe ud. acerca de esta precoz jovencita?

-¿Precoz joven...?...!Ahhh!...¿Se refiere ud. a Sue?

La Samurai solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno... Pues vera no es mucho, ella llego a Hinata cuando solo estaban Naru y Kitsune y cuando llego Motoko Sue se encariño de inmediato con ella...En síntesis, no sabemos quienes son sus padres ni de donde viene, sin emabrgo algo que si se, es que recibe mensualmente una cantidad de dinero muy grande en una cuenta que esta a su nombre en el banco de Hinata. Y caray ¿Como puedo decirle?pero...-Dijo la tia mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Si?

-¡Ella me a pagado por adelantado la renta de su cuarto por tres años! ¡Y en varias ocasiones a pagado la renta de la holgazana de Kitsune!-Dijo la tia incapaz de creer lo que decia.

-¡Pe...Pero de donde o quien le da todo ese dinero?-Dijo muy sorprendida Haruka

-No tengo ni la menor idea...Ni tampoco entiendo como el banco le permite a una menor de edad retirar enormes cantidades de dinero y digo grandes cantidades por que en su cuarto tiene muchos aparatos electrónicos y de video para hacer sus locos inventos.

La samurai tomo un suspiro y elevo su vista al cielo nocturno como si ahí pudiera encontrar la respuesta al misterio que rodeaba a la misteriosa jovencita.

-Sin embargo de algo si estoy completamente seguro-dijo la tia sacando de sus pensamientos a la samurai:

-¿Eh? ¿Si que es?

-Sue quiere y adoro muchísimo a su hermanita y a veces no se...Pero...Pareceria que esta...Bueno no se si sea mi imaginación pero...

-¿Si?- Dijo la samurai muy nerviosa.

-Pareceria como si esa niña estuviera enamorada de su hermana.

La samurai emitio un gemido de frustacion mientras meneaba su cabeza y se presionaba su cabeza con la yema de sus dedos.

-Caramba...Esta niña en serio que es un autentico problema.- Dijo la Samurai.

-Es finalmente una niña y bueno a lo mejor en su pais es normal que...Bueno, tal vez, sea normal que las mujeres se besen en los labios ¿No cree ud. Sra. Tsuroko?- Dijo la tia tratando de calmar la tensión de la samurai.

-Espero que tenga razon Sra. Haruko- Dijo no muy convencida la samurai.

Mientras tanto de regreso con nuestra pareja favorita ellos llegaban a los dominios de Shinobu, quein al verlos llegar les dijo muy contenta:

-¡Sempais buenas noches! Pasen que la cena esta lista.

Adentro del comedor Kitsune, Sara y Sue se encontraban disfrutando del arte culinario de la cocinera oficial de Hinata.

-¡Hola muchachos! ¡Chomp! ¡Chomp! Pasen que la cena esta muy rica.- Dijo con su habitual cinismo la "Sexy-fox".

-¡Ah! Si, si gracias Kitsune. ¿Nos sentamos Motoko?- Dijo Kei buscando calmar el tenso ambiente cuando el vio que Motoko le dio a Kitusne una cara de pocos amigos.

-Hummmm...Esta bien.- Dijo algo seria la samurai.

Shinobu tambien vio eso y se apresuro a servirle a sus sempais rapidamente sus alimentos. Finalmente en silencio todos terminaron sus alimentos y Kei dijo:

-Como siempre, muchas gracias por permitirnos disfrutar tus alimentos Shinobu.

-¡Oh Muchas gracias sempai! Tus elogios es mi mejor paga.- Le dijo la dulce niña con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas e inmediatamente todas las demas chicas elogiaron a Shinobu y haciendo un poco mas agradable el ambiente, lo cual, era lo que Kei buscaba al haber elogiado a la tierna y dulce niña.

Finalmente la cena termino y todos se retiraron del comedor, entonces Kei le dijo a Motoko.

-Este...Motoko yo,yo- Dijo timidamente el muchacho.

-¿Si Kei?

-Ten...Tendrías un poco de tiempo Mmmm...Para mi?- Dijo agachando su cabeza.

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en la boca de Motoko y con la yema de sus dedos levanto la cabeza de su amado y le dio un tierno en los labios y le dijo:

-Pense que no me lo pidirias mi...Principe.

-¡Oh gra...Gracias Motoko chan!- Dijo muy feliz Keitaro y entonces abrazo por al cintura a su novia y le susurro al oido:

-¿Podemos ir a...?...Bueno, si tu quieres.

-¡Oh!...Pero...Pero, me...¿Me promete que se va a portar bien Sr. Urashima?-Le dijo timidamente sin mirarlo mientras le acariciaba el pecho a Kei.

-Srta. Aoyoma yo...Sere todo un caballero y jamas osare rebasar mis limites...Lo juro.- Dijo Kei mierntras acariciabe la hermosa cabellera de su amada y termino dándole un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Kei por tenerme paciencia yo...A pesar de lo de ayer en ese lugar pues...Aun tengo miedo y, y...Bueno, tal vez no sea tan...tan "abierta" como ayer, perdoname.-Y muy avergonzada volvio a agachar la cabeza.

Kei solo le sonrio, la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo suavemente y le sususrro al oido:

-Mi princesa...Mi Diosa, no mas bien, Mi ama y señora, tu, la dueña de mi corazon. Tu no sabes la dicha que me produces por el solo hecho de tenerte en mis brazos Gracias por lo de ayer, es algo que nunca podre olvidar en mi vida. Srta. Aoyoma...¿Le permitiria a su humilde esclavo solamente abrazarla y darle tiernos besitos en...Sus labios?-Le dijo dándole una mirada suplicante.

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en los labios de la kendoista y le dijo:

-Gracias por comprenderme amado mio, te prometo que hare hasta lo imposible por quitarme el miedo a recibir caricias este...Atrevidas. – Dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Entonces srta. Aoyoma, en lugar de ir a donde fuimos ayer...¿No le gustaria subir a la azotea y ver las estrellas con su humilde sirviente?

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en los labios de Motoko y abrazandolo por la cintura le dijo:

-¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias Kei! Si, seria maravilloso ver las estrellas juntos, la noche es muy bonita y,y,y...!Creo que seria maravilloso si estamos juntos!- Dijo ella muy emocionada.

Kei entonces le ofrecio su brazo y le dijo:

-¿Nos vamos mi Señora?

Motoko como todos sabemos, se sonrojo y timidamente tomo el brazo de su amado y recargo su cabeza en su hombro y cuando comenzaron a caminar una voz rompio el encanto romántico.

-¡Ayyy , pero que escena tan romántica! Motoko, te soy sincera ¡Como te envidio!

La kendoista emitio un gemido de frustacion al reconocer a la dueña de esa voz y le dijo a Kei:

-Amado mio, sujetame lo mas fuerte que puedas porque voy a matar a esta bruja. Kei por supuesto temblo de pies a cabeza al saber que su amada no bromeaba y le dijo mientras la abrazaba:

-¡No por favor Motoko-chan! ¡Ella...Ella solo esta bromeando! ¿No es asi Kitsune?-Le dijo a la sexy-fox dándole una mirada de suplica.

-Gracias por defenderme Kei-Dijo kitsune mientras se acercaba a la pareja y continuo hablando:

-Motoko, por favor, perdoname por los comentarios sarcásticos que les he dicho, pero por favor comprendan que todo es en son de broma, yo los quiero mucho y aun me cuesta trabajo ver que ustedes son novios. ¡No saben lo feliz que me han hecho!- Y entonces ella abrazo a Motoko y le dijo:

-Perdoname Motoko si te ofendi o insulte con mis comentarios...!Te prometo que ya no lo volvere ha hacer!

Motoko permanecio en silencio por unos intantes y finalmente correspondio al abrazo y dijo:

-Esta bien Kitsune...Disculpa aceptada y mira honestamente Mmmmm...Kei ¿Nos permites un momentito? Quisiera discutir algo con Kitsune...Tu sabes...Cosas de mujeres.

-Si Motoko-chan lo que tu digas-Dijo Kei y entonces se separo a una prudente distancia de las dos mujeres. Motoko entonces tomo a Kitsune por el hombro y le dijo:

-Kitsune mira, yo se que ati te gustaria que Kei y yo errrrr..."Consumaramos" nuestro amor y creeme...!Yo tambien lo deseo! Pero...!Por favor comprende que para mi esto es algo nuevo! Yo...Yo jamas pense que esta en esta situación ni con Kei no con ningun hombre. A diferencia tuya a mi me cuesta algo de trabajo Mmmmm...¿Cómo decirte? ..."Abrirme" a Kei. Y pues...No quiero cometer un error que pueda estropear mi relacion con Kei. Yo...Aun no me siento lista para...Pues para entregarme al el.- Finalizo bajando su rostro avergonzada. Kitsune solo le dio una gran sonrisa y le dijo:

-Te comprendo amiga y perdoname de nuevo ¿Si? De todas maneras si tienes alguna duda de cómo actuar con Kei no dudes en llamarme.

-Asi lo hare no lo dudes.

-Bueno, entonces te dejo con ...Tu ya sabes quien, por que supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar ¿Verdad?

Motoko se sonrojo y agacho timidamente la cabeza y dijo:

-Pues...Si.

Kitsune sonrio y le dijo:

-Bueno amiga, ya sabes, tomalo con calma y ya veras que todo saldra bien entre los dos, hasta llegar al momento supremo ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?

Motoko se sonrojo y dijo timidamente:

-Si...Yo tambien deseo ese momento, pero como te dije ...Aun necesito algo de tiempo para estar preparada física y...Emocionalmente.

Finalmente Kitsune le dijo un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Bueno amiga, hasta mañana- Entonces se acerco a Kei y tambien lo beso en la mejilla y le dio tambien las buenas noches y sin mas se marcho. Kei entonces se acerco a su novia y le dijo:

-Mmmmmm...¿Todo bien Motoko chan?

-¡Claro Kei! ...Simplemente arreglamos algunas diferencias y tan amigas como siempre. Bueno...¿Nos vamos? Quiero contemplar juntos las estrellas- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba del brazo.

-Sus deseos son ordenes mi señora- Dijo muy galantesco Kei y ambos se fueron a la azotea de Hinata.

Desde lejos Kitsune observo a la pareja cuando una lagrima salio de sus ojos u penso:

_-Caray, cuando Naru mando al diablo a Kei yo...Por un momento pense que el podria ser mio y sin embargo...La persona que menos pense que se podia interesar por el...Fue la que me lo arrebato._

Desde el pasillo principal Kaolla Sue observaba la triste mirada de su amiga y penso:

_-Kitsune, no me es difícil imaginar en que estas pensando y pues...Te comprendo, al igual que a Shinobu...!Ay Dios! Por favor perdoname por lo que voy a hacerle a Kei pero...Comprende que es la unica manera que tengo para poder...Tener algo de el para mi._-

La enigmatica niña tomo un enorme suspiro mientras miraba al cielo y tomo su telefono celular (Movil en España), marco un numero y hablo:

-¿Aika?...Si, si buenas noches, las espero en la parte posterior de Hinata por el lado mas oscuro, a propósito, ¿Trajeron lo que les pedi?...¿Fotografias y un Que, ¿Un "Recuerdo"?...Mmmmmm...Se oye interesante, bueno las espero en 15 minutos ¿Ok?...Bueno adios.- Sue entonces colgo su telefono y una macabra sonrisa se formo en sus labios y penso:

_-Estupidos gusanos, espero que hayan aprendido la lección...Y de antemano espero que este le sirva de advertencia al guapo de Koji Nishimura...No se por que, pero aun siento que ese kendoista aun esta enomorado de Motoko...Pero cuando sepa lo que le paso a sus amigos espero que comprenda que lo mejor es estar alejada de mi Motoko._-Finalmente la niña guardo su telefono y enfilo rumbo al area posterior de Hinata.

Mientras dentro de una elegante limosina negra dos lastimadas y adoloridas mujeres se quejaban amargamente:

-¡Ay mama! ¡Mi pobre naricita como me duele!- Decia Zulema mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salia de su nariz con un pañuelo y dijo:

-¡Aika me duele mucho! ¿No podemos ir a un hospital a curarnos?

-¡Bha callate y aguantate! ¿Tu crees que a mi no me duele nada! ¡Ay de mi boca! La traigo inchada del puñetazo que ese infeliz me dio y ademas...Me tumbo dos dientes.

-¡Pero que par de animales eran esos dos! ¿Qué no habran escuchado acaso que a una mujer no se le debe de tocar ni con el petalo de una rosa?- Dijo muy indignada Zulema.

Aika solo giro sus ojos hacia atrás y emitio un gemido de frustacion y dijo:

-Pues a mi ese idiota me toco pero...Con una maldita barra de acero...!Ay mi brazo como me duele!- Dijo mientras se acariciaba su hombro derecho.

-Aika por favor vamonos ya, me duele mucho mi pancita y ademas ¡Ay dios! ...Creo que tengo un par de costillas rotas- Dijo muy triste y adoloriza Zulema.

-¡Que no ya te dije! ¡Tenemos que esperar a nuestra señora a que llegue! Ya te dije que quiere un reporte de nuestra misión...Y espero que este satisfecha con lo que hicimos, por que si no...

-¡Claro que tiene que estar satisfecha! Hicimos lo que le pedimos- Le dijo Zulema interrumpiéndola.

-Bueno...Es que como tu debes de comprender...Nuestra señora, pues...!No esta bien de su cabeza!

-Aika por favor, no hables asi de nuestra princesa.- Dijo Zulema. Aika entonces se la quedo mirando fijamente yle dijo:

-Zulema por favor, deja por un momento tu estupido fanatismo hacia esa mocosa y dime ¿Es normal que una escuincla de escaso quince años ordene a sus sirvientas medio matar a dos jóvenes?

-Bueno...Pues no, pero recuerda lo que ellos planeban hacerle al joven Urashima y a la Srta. Aoyoma...Y te recuerdo que nuestra ama esta enamorada de esos muchachos.

-Bueno, si en parte tienes razon, pero...

-Pero que ¿Ya se te olvido lo que le pasaria a nuestras familias en Molow si fallábamos?

Aika temblo de pies a cabeza y dijo:

-Si...tienes toda la razon, nuestras vidas y la de nuestras familias dependen de esa niña loca.- Dijo en un tono de resignacion.

-Puede que este loca y sea una sadista pero...Es nuestra ama y le juramos leadtad y obedencia absoluta.- Dijo muy seria Zulema.

-¡Lo se maldita sea! Pero no es posible que una niña de su edad actue de esa manera...Ella crea inventos electrónicos que solo un genio puede hacer pero...!Por Dios! Es al mismo tiempo una demente y busca torturar a sus enemigos de la forma mas cruel y macabra que podamos conocer...Es al mismo tiempo una genio y una psicopata en potencia.- Dijo recargando su cabeza en el asiento.

-Si, tienes razon pero ...!Que demonios podemos ...¡Ugh!- Ella no pudo terminar de hablar y Aika vio como el rostro de su amiga se puso blanca de terror...Como si ella hubiera visto a la muerte, entonces Aika volteo su rostro y vio a la niña de la que estaban hablando ¡A un lado de su puerta! Y ademas, ella las estaba mirando fijamente con una cara de pocos amigos...Como si ella hubiera escuchado su conversación.

-¡!AAAAHHHHHHHH!- Fue el grito de terror que pegaron ambas mujeres e inmediatamente salieron de la limosina y se arrodillaron ante su ama. Tal fue el miedo que sintieron al ver a Sue que olvidaron por completo sus dolores.

-¡Su excelencia! ¡Bu...Buenas noches! ¡Disculpenos no,no...No la vimos llegar!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo sin despegar su cabeza del suelo.

-Mmmmmm...Buenas noches muchachas...Las estuve observando desde rato y las vi enfrascadas en una pequeña discusión...Como si...Hubiera algo que no las convencia...¿Puedo saber de que estaban hablando?- Dijo en un tono que helo la sangre de las dos mujeres.

Entonces Aika temblando completamente le dijo con la voz entrecortada por el miedo a su ama y señora:

-Mi...Mi señora discúlpeme...To...Toda es culpa mia yo...Yo

-¿Si?-Dijo Sue con algo de impaciencia en su voz.

-Yo...Yo...Discúlpeme pero...!Creo que fue muy cruel lo que nos pidio que le hiciéramos a esos jovencitos!-Dijo Aika y pensando que habia firmado su setencia de muerte.

Sue no dijo nada y se la queda mirando fijamente, mientras que Zulema estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y pensando lo peor no solo para su amiga, sino para la familia de ella. Entonces la niña le dijo acercando su infaltil rostro al de su aterrorizada sirviente:

-Aika...Supongo que no es necesario recordarte lo que esos pelafustanes le iban a hacer a mis amados amores.

-No mi señora.

-¿Cómo te sentirias si el daño lo hubieran sufrido tus dos pequeñas hermanitas?

-Aika no contesto y agacho su cabeza completamente avergonzada.

-Yo...Yo- Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Entonces...¿Ahora comprendes por que te ordene que destrozaras los cuerpos de esos sujetos?-Dijo la niña hindu en un tono muy serio.

-¡Si,si mi señora! Y...Y...

-Solo una ultima cosa Aika- Dijo Sue interrumpiéndola.

-¿Si mi señora?- Dijo ella un poco mas calmada. Entonces cuando menos se lo espero la pobre mujer, Sue la tomo violentamente de sus cabellos lastimándola y le grito en su rostro:

-¡MIS ORDENES NO SE DISCUTEN NI SE CUESTIONAN! ¡!SIMPLEMENTE TU HACES LO QUE YO TE ORDENO ESTUPIDA! ¡¿TE QUEDO CLARO!

-¡Ayyyy! ¡!Perdonome mi señora! –Grito una adolorida Aika.

-¡Mi señora por favor ya dejela! ¡Por favor comprenda que Aika tiene el cuerpo muy lastimado! ¡Ella cumplio sus ordenes como lo ordeno! Nosotras...Nosotros tenemos el cuerpo lleno de heridas, pero no nos importa con tal de...Verla feliz.- Finalizo Zulema llorando amargamente y abrazando a su amiga, buscando protegerla de la furia de su señora. Sue se sorprendio al ver la reaccion de Zulema y se quedo sin habla al ver como ella protegia a su amiga, entonces un ligero remordimiento sintio en su ser y busco calmarse. Finalmente al calmar su furia pudo ver gracias a la luz de la luna los cuerpos lastimados de sus dos sirvientas:

-¡Ay mama! ¿Pero que demonios les paso? ¡Parece como si un camion les hubiera pasado por encima!-Dijo algo espantada la psicopata niña.

-Princesa...Cumplimos lo que usted nos ordeno,esos muchachos en estos momentos estan viviendo un autentico infierno, se lo aseguro, pero como comprendera, ellos no estaban mancos, eran unos autenticos artemarcialistas y bueno pues...Se defendieron y asi quedamos Aika y yo. Sue entonces agacho su cabeza y se rasco la nuca y dijo:

-Caramba muchachas...No se que decir...Honestamente no pense que esos tipos pudieran lastimarlas asi.

-No se preocupe mi señora finalmente estamos para cumplir sus ordenes.- Dijo Aika ya mas calmada.

-Gracias Aika y...Te pido que me perdones por lo cruel que fui contigo...Yo...Honestamente perdi la cabeza. Poor favor comprendeme, esos sujetos querian dejar invalido a Kei y a Motoko, pues querian...

-Si su Alteza no se preocupe, la entiendo y le pido que disculpe mi atrevimiento.

Sue solo sonrio tiernamente a su sirvienta y le dijo:-"Gracias Aika"

-Mmmmmmm...Su excelencia, ¿No le gustaria ver las pruebas que les trajimos?-Dijo Zulema con la intención de suavizar el ambiente.

-¿Eh? Si...Si claro.

-¿Trajo su computadora portátil miseñora?-Pregunto Aika

-Si aquí esta.- Dijo Sue y entonces Aika le entrego un Cd.

Sue metio el disco y las imágenes de dos cuerpos destrozados a golpes empezaron a salir en la pantalla. A medida que iba viendo las imágenes una cínica sonrisa se formo en su rostro y comenzo a reirse.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pobres imbeciles! ¡Ja, ja,ja! ¡A ver que mujer se les acerca con esos nuevos rostros que tienen! ¡Ja, ja,ja!

Aika y Zulema temblaron de pies a cabeza al ver como la linda niña disfrutaba viendo esas imágenes. "¿Cómo era posible que esa jovencita pudiera disfrutar esas imágenes y que no le causaran terror o asco?", se preguntaban ambas mujeres. Finalmente Sue termino de ver las fotos y apago su computadora y les dijo:

-¡Las felicito muchachas! ¡Han hecho un excelente trabajo!- Finalizo Sue con una gran sonrisa. Ambas mujeres dieron un suspiro de alivio y dijeron:

-Su satisfacción es nuestra mejor recompesa su excelencia.

Sue sonrio y les dijo:

-Bueno después de esto seguiran siendo mis guardaespaldas favoritas y como sabran...Sus familias en Molow continuaran recibiendo...Mi bendición y protección.

Aika y Zulema temblaron al recordar a sus seres amados y mas que nada porque Sue les dijo indirectamente que la vida de ellos dependia de los resultados que ellas le dieran a su ama y señora. Entonces inmediatamente se pusieron de rodillas y dijeron:

-¡Muchas gracias su excelencia!

Sue sonrio y dijo:

-Bueno, sin no hayotra cosa mas me despido. Bue...

-¡Oh excelencia pero aun hay algo mas!-Dijo Zulema interrumpiéndola.

-¿Si? ¿Y que es?-Pregunto muy intigrada la niña.

Zulema entonces le entrego una cajita de madera a Sue y entonces la niña lo abrio lo mas que pudo sus ojos y boca y dijo muy sorprendida:

-¡Aghh! ¡Que asco!...¿No me digan que estas cosas son... lo que estoy pensando?- Dijo con la incertidumbre en su rostro.

-Si su majestad y le aseguro que sin esto...!Ellos nunca podran tener sexo con una mujer!- Dijo muy orgullosa Zulema

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Que felicidad!- Dijo muy contenta Sue y entonces abrazo a sus guardaespaldas, les dio un beso en la mejilla y les dijo:

-¡Muchas gracias muchachas! ¡No saben lo contenta que estoy! ¡Esos gusanos desearan estar muertos cuando despierten! ¡Ja,ja, ja!-Dijo Sue riéndose locamente. Aika y Zulema solo observaron a su señora.

-Mmmm...Gracias su alteza y ahora ¿Podemos retirarnos? Honestamente quisiéramos curar nuestras ideas- Dijo Aika.

-¡Oh! ¡Si claro vayan, vayan! –Dijo Sue al recordar el estado fisico en el que se encontraban sus sirvientas y dijo:

-Zulema ahora que me acuerdo atrás de la bodega donde vamos a operar a mi amado Kei esta un lote baldio ¿Verdad?.

-Si su majestad ¿Por qué?

-Bueno si mas no recuerdo por ahí abundan los perros callejeros.-Dijo y entonces le entrego la caja a Zulema y le dijo:

-Por favor denle estas porquerias a los perritos hambrientos...Espero que no se intoxiquen con esta basura ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Termino riéndose maquiavélicamente y haciendo temblar de miedo a sus sirvientas al ver lo cruel que era su ama y señora.

_-¡Maldita niña psicopata! Algun dia vas a pagar por toda tu maldad_-Fue todo lo que pudo pensar Aika

-Buena mis niñas váyanse a curarse-Dijo Sue y dando por terminado el encuentro.

-¡Si su majestad!-Dijeron ambas mujeres y hacian una reverencia a su ama. Y Sin decir mas, subieron a la limosina y se marcharon. Sue las siguió con la mirada hasta que las perdio de vista, entonces vio el disco con las imágenes de los desafortunados muchachos y nuevamente solto una macabra sonrisa.

_-Bueno, un problema resuelto...Ahora solo me falta que la buena de la Sra. Tsuroko regrese a Kioto y sin ella cerca de Kei podre llevar a cabo mi ansiado plan...!Demonios! Pero lo mas seguro es que ella se marche cuando su embarazo ya no pueda ocultarlo, entonces supongo que tendre que esperar al menos un mes y medio ¡Ay de mi! ¡Que maldita suerte tengo! Si ese hijo que espera no fuera de Kei...!Ya la hubiera mandado al infierno! ¡En fin! ¿Que le vamos a hacer?_-Penso la niña hindu y dando un largo suspiro de resignación se marcho a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto de regreso con nuestra pareja favorita ellos se encontraban sentados en la azotea y abrazados amorosamnente. Motoko besaba amorosamente el cuello de su amado y el correspondiacon besos en su frente.

-Mmmmm...Jamas pense que la luna se viera tan hermosa- Dijo Motoko mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kei.

-Mmmmm...Pero la luna ni las estrellas pueden...Ocupar tu belleza Motokoto.

-¡Oh Kei!-Dijo ella muy feliz y le ofrecio sus labios a su amado el cual, acepto gustoso el regalo.

-Mmmm!...Mmmmm!...Fue el sonido que hacian sus labios unidos por la fuerza del amor.

-Te amo Kei...No me dejes por favor.

-No mi Diosa, recuerda, soy tu esclavo...Ninguna mujer me podra dar el placer que tu me das...De hecho, ni siquiera pienso acercarme a ninguna mujer ahora que te tengo a ti.- Dijo Kei dándole una tierna mirada de amor a su amada. Una lagrima de felicidad salio de los ojos de la kendoista y abrazo a Kei dándole un fuerte abrazo y dándole un ardiente beso a su novio ellos entonces se recostaron en el piso y continuaron besándose apasionadamente, Kei estaba encima de su amada y por mas que intento evitarlo su pene quedo en medio de la entrepierna de su amada. Ella al sentir el pene de su amado se abrio de piernas y abrazo a Kei por la cintura fuertemente y forzándolo a unir sus cuerpos. Kei cuando sintio el masaje que la vagina de su amada le dio a su miembro no pudo evitar dar un gemido de placer.

-¡Ohhhhh! ¡Mo...Motoko!...Te...Amo- Dijo el casero y beso ardientemente a su novia y sin poder evitarlo comenzo a frotar su pene suavemente contra la entrepierna de su amada.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Keiiiiiiii! –Fue el gemido de palcer de la kendoista y busco con desesperacion los labios de su amado.

-Mmmmm!...Mmmm!...Mo….Motoko !Ahhhhhh!-Gemio Kei de placer y abrazo por la cintura a su amada y aumento de la rapidez de su pene al frotarlo con la vagina de su amada,

-¡Ohhhh!Kei! ¡Sua...Suave por favor...Me estas lasti...!Ahh!...!Ahhh!-Decia con miedo Motoko pero sin soltar para nada a su amado.

-¡Ay Motoko! ¡Ten...Tengo miedo! Por favor no...!Ah!...No quiero venirme por...!Ahh!...Favor!-Dijo Kei temiendo lo peor.

-¡Oh! ¡Si mi amor ti...tienes razon!- Dijo ella aunque un poco triste por no poder continuar dándose placer. Entonces se soltaron y se miraron fijamente con una gran sonrisa y respirando agitadamente.

-¡Gra...Gra...Cias mi amada! ¡Uff!...Si...Si no hemos parado yo hubiera...

-Si Kei...!Uff!...Tienes razon...No quiero ni pensar que pasaria si las chicas te hubieran visto con...Bueno tu sabes que-Dijo Motoko poniéndose color tomate

-Si...Gracias por comprenderme...Bueno ¿Nos vamos?

-Si Kei lo que tu...!Ohhhh!-Dijo Motoko y se sonrojo de nuevo cuando vio el pene erecto de Kei. El al darse cuenta que tenia a la vista de su amada su miembro erecto se espanto y como todo buen muchacho timido se tapo con sus manos y le dio la espalda.

-¡Ay mama! ¡Per...Perdon Motoko chan!- Dijo timindamente su novio.

Ella entonces lo abrazo por la cintura y le dijo al oido:

-Kei no te apenes...Bueno yo solo me...Sorprendi al ver tu...Pene ere...erecto.-Dijo ella timidamente y comenzo a meter su lengua en la oreja de Kei.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Mo...Motoko! Te amo...No...No me dejes por favor...Sin ti mi vida no vale nada ¡Snif!...!Snif!...Te prometo que me graduare en Todai y tendre un empleo para darte la vida...!Oh! ...!Snif!...Que mereces.- Dijo el casero llorando.

Motoko sospecho que Kei pensaba que tal vez Kenji Urashima estaba aun en su corazon y entonces le dijo:

-Kei por favor no seas cruel conmigo, yo voy a ser feliz con lo que los dos compartamos yo solo quiero tu amor, tu amor y nada mas...No quiero lujos ni riqueza.-Y ella comenzo a lamber el cuello de su amado. Kei no pudo mas y comenzo a llorar de felicidad.

-¡Snif! ¡Snif! ¡Snif! Te amo, te amo Motoko.-Lloraba Kei y Motoko entonces abrazo con mas fuerza a su amado y le dijo al oido:

-Bueno y para que entiendas de una vez cuanto te amo yo...

-¿Si mi prince...? ¡Ohhhhhhhhh! ¡!Dios Miooooooooooo!- Fue el enorme gemido de placer que Kei dio, cuando Motoko comenzo a...Acariciarle con su mano derecha su erecto pene.

-¡Motoko! ¡Oh! ¡Snif! ¡Snif! ¡Snif!-Lagrimas de felicidad volvieron a salir de los ojos del casero e incapaz de poder articular palabra alguna. Motoko por su parte tenia su cabeza sepultada en el cuello de Kei y estaba completamente sonrojada por lo que le estaba haciendo a Kei. Por casi 5 minutos Kei sintio que moria de felicidad hasta que tuvo que pedir clemencia a su amada.

-¡Mo...Motoko...!Oh dios!...Ya no...Ya no...Por favor...No quiero...!Aghh!...Venirme...No quiero teer una eyacu...!Oh!...lacion...No...No por favor...Tengo miedo...!Ohhhh!

Motoko comprendio que su novio tenia razon y lentamente comenzo a bajar la velocidad de su mano que frotaba el miembro de su amado...Hasta que por fin se detuvo.

-¡Ahhhhh!...Gra...Gracias Motoko chan...Nunca podre olvidar esto.- Le dijo Kei e inmediatamente busco los labios de su amada. Ellos se dieron un ardiente beso y Motoko dijo:

-Bueno mi rey...Creo que hay que dormir ¿Si?

-Si Motoko lo que tu digas.

Y asi con su corazon llenos de felicidad y alegria los jóvenes enamorados bajaron de la azotea y tomados de la mano enfilaron rumbo a la habitación de Motoko, cuando de repente Kei sintio como alguien por la espalda lo abrazo por la cintura.

-¡Hola muchachos! ¿La pasaron bien alla arriba?-Dijo una infantil voz. Kei comenzo a temblar de pies a cabeza y Motoko emitio un gemido de frustacion al reconocer a la dueña de esa voz.

-Sueeeee...¿No deberias estar ya dormida?- Dijo muy molesta Motoko al ver como la niña abrazaba amorosamente a Kei y haciendo temblar al pobre muchacho.

-Si claro ya tengo sueño, pero solo venia por mi...Besito de las buenas noches. Kei por favor.- Y entonces la niña hindu cerro sus ojitos y levanto su labios esperando el beso de Kei y haciendo que Motoko explotara en furia:

-¡!NI SE TE OCURRA PENSARLO PEDOFILO PERVERTIDO!-Le grito Motoko a su novio y jalándole su oreja.

-¡!Ayyyyyy mi oreja! Grito muy adolorido Kei. Y entonces muy molesta Motoko le dijo a Sue.

-¡Sue, se acabaron los besos! ¿Quedo claro?

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu tampoco me vas a dar un beso de las buenas noches?-Pregunto muy triste la niña.

-¡AARGHHHH! ¡HASTA MAÑANA SUE!- Grito muy furiosa Motoko y llevándose a Kei, al cual al pobre continuaba jalándole la oreja e importándole muy poco el dolor que ha su novio le producia. Entonces Sue comenzo a llorar:

-¡BUAAAAA! ¡!KEI Y MOTOKO YA NO ME QUIEREN! ¡!BUAAAAAA!

-¡AYY POR DIOS! ¡!¿POR QUÉ A MI! –Grito mu furiosa Motoko y entonces se detuvo y arrastro a Kei con ella aun jalándolo por su oreja y llegaron con la niña llorona.

-¡Esta bien Mocosa pero uno y nada mas! ¿Entendido?

Y Como por arte de magia Sue dejo de llorar y le dijo:

-¿En serio! ¡Gracias Motoko chan!-Dijo muy feliz la niña.

Motoko dio un enorme suspiro solto de la oreja a su adolorido novio y le dijo:

-Kei dale un beso a Sue...!Pero en la mejilla o en la frente! ¿Quedo claro?-Le dijo tomándolo del cuello y en un tono asesino.

-¡Hey eso no es justo!-Protesto Sue.

-Bueno si no quieres eso...!Hasta mañana!-Dijo muy molesta Motoko

-¡No,no, por favor! Bueno...De eso a nada.-Dijo resignada la niña hindu y entonces le puso su mejilla derecha a Kei. El con algo de temor se acerco a Sue y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla y le dijo:

-Hasta mañana Sue...Que sueñes con los angelitos.

-Gracias Kei claro que voy a soñar contigo...!Errrrr! ¡Quiero decir con los angelitos! ¡Je,je,je!-Se rie nerviosamente cuando sintio la mirada asesina que Motoko le dio.

-¡Bueno ahora si ya estuvo bien! ¡Hasta mañana Sue!- Y muy molesto tomo a su novio del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro rumbo a su cuarto cuando Sue volvio a hablar:

-¡Hey Motoko un momento!

-¡¿Y ahora que demonios quieres!- Dijo la kendoista haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no ahorcar a la niña. Entonces Sue se acerco a ella con una triste mirada y le dijo:

-¿Y tu? ¿No me das mi besito de las buenas noches? ¿O es que ya no me quieres?

-¡Arggggghhh!-Grito muy furiosa Motoko y Kei le dijo:

-Mo...Motoko chan por favor...Solo dale su beso-Dijo temblando Kei

-¡Esta bien!-Dijo ella y entonces se acerco a Sue y de mala gana le dio un beso en la frente.

-¡Ya! ¿Satisfecha?-Dijo muy furiosa Motoko.

-Mmmmm...Bueno...Pues, gracias por el beso...A pesar de que me lo diste de mala gana yo se...Que tu me quieres Motoko...¿Verdad?-Le dijo dándole una mirada llena de dolor y de ternura y haciendo que Motoko se sintiera la mas cruel y ruin de las mujeres.

-¡Ay Dios por que a mi!-Dijo Motoko elevando la vista al cielo, entonces dio un suspiro de resignación y se acerco de nuevo a Sue y en esta ocasión le dio un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿Ahora si Sue ya estas contenta y satisfecha?-Le dijo Motoko dándole una mirada suplicante. Sue le dio una enorme sonrisa y le dijo:

-¡Gracias Motoko por demostrarme cuanto me quieres!-Le dijo muy feliz y contenta. Motoko dio un suspiro de alivio y se levanto y dijo:

-Bueno ahora si hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana muchachos que tengan dulces sueños- dijo Sue agitando su manita.

Motoko jalo de su brazo a Kei y prácticamente lo arrastro a gran velocidad:

-Hasta mañana Sueeeeeeee!-Fue todo lo que Kei pudo decirle.

-Sue los siguió con la mirada y penso:

_-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! Como me divierte ver a Motoko cuando pierde la cabeza..."CELOSA" deberia ser su segundo apellido ¡ja,ja,ja! _–Y entonces muy feliz y contenta enfilo a su cuarto.

Mientras de regreso con nuestra pareja favorita:

-¡Ay Dios Mio! Esa niña me va avolver loca-Dijo una frustada Motoko. Kei entonces abrazo a Motoko por el hombro y le dijo:

-Por favor Motoko chan, tranquilizate...Sue solo nos quiere mucho.

-Si Kei y tu...Tambien la quieres mucho ¿Verdad?-Le dijo dándole una mirada triste.

-¡Como la hermanita que nunca tuve! ¡Te lo juro amada mia!-Le dijo muy nervioso y esperando que ella creyera su sinceridad.

-Gracias Kei...No sabes el gusto que me da oir eso- Dijo ahora ella muy contenta. Kei dio un suspiro de alivio y la beso en la frente.

-Solo tu riges mi corazon amada mia, solo tu y nadie mas-Le dijo dándole una mirada llena de ternura y amor y antes de que se diera cuenta Motoko lo tomo del cuello y le dio un ardiente beso y cuando termino ella le dijo:

-Gracias Kei por decirme eso...Y este, por simple curiosidad...

-¿Si?-Pregunto algo extrañado.

-A ti...¿Te hubiera gustado tener...Una hermanita?

Kei sintio como si un balde de agua fria le hubiera caido, honestamente el jamas espero responder a semejante pregunta y después de un momento de pensar le dijo:

-Buenoooooo...Pues que te dire...Yo fui hijo unico...Y si, supongo que si...Si me hubiera gustado tener una pequeña hermanita a la cual pudiera cuidar y proteger...Pero honestamente las tengo...¿Qué mas puedo pedir de hermanitas teniendo a ...?...!Sue, Sara y Shinobu!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja,ja!-Se rieron los dos jóvenes y Motoko dijo:

-Si amado mio...!Tienes toda la razon!- Y abrazandose enfilaron a la habitación de Motoko, sin embargo...La pregunta aun quedo en la mente de Kei y mientras iban rumbo al cuarto de su amada no pudo evitar volver a pensar en lo que le dijo Motoko:

_-Una hermanita...Una hermanita...¿Pero que demonios me pasa? Caray de repente me llego un vago recuerdo de una niña...Una pequeña niña que siempre me llamaba herma...!No, pero no! No puede ser...Yo,yo solo tenia escasos siete años y ademas mama,papa y la abuela nunca me hablaron de ella, pero estoy seguro que hubo una niña en mi vida...¿O es que acaso fue mi imaginación?...Bueno pero al final ya ¿que puede importar si existio o no esa niña? Finalmente como le dije a Motoko ya tengo 3 hermanitas de la cual me preocupo mucho ¡Ja, ja! Una que siempre me usa como costal de arena para practicar sus artes marciales, otra que nunca supe que estaba enamora de mi y la otra que...Bueno ¿Qué demonios puedo pensar de Sue?_-Kei entonces decidio dejar por la paz esas ideas que lo estaban atormentando y busco los labios de su amada y encontro el beso como el remedio que lo hizo olvidar por completo a esa misteriosa niña de su pasado.

Sin emabrago a cientos de miles de kilómetros de Hinata en un monasterio Shaolin en la republica de China:

-¡AACHUUUUU!-Estornudo fuertemente una hermosa jovencita.

-¡Salud Kanako!-Le dijo una mujer de avanzada edad.

-¡Snif! Gracias abuela...Caray ¿pero por que estornude?...!Espero que alguien no este habalndo mal de mi! ¡Ja,ja,ja!-Dijo la jovencita riéndose

-Bueno solo procura cuidar tu salud, no quiero que te vayas a resfriar ¿Si? Recuerda que estamos aquí para acompletar la ultima etapa de tu entrenamiento, recuerda que eres la heredera suprema del clan de artes marciales Jujutsu Urashima.

-¡Si abuelita! Y dime...Cuando terminemos mi entrenamiento por fin podremos regresar a Japón-Dijo muy esperanzada.

-Claro hija, claro podremos regresar por fin a...Hinata.

-¡Dios podre por fin reunirme con mi amado hermano!- Dijo muerta de felicidad.

-Mmmmm...Si hija...Bueno de acuerdo a la ultima vez que me comunique con tu tia Haruka, mi nieto es el administrador del dormitorio para señoritas pero...-Dijo la mujer dudando un poco.

-¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo abuelita?-Dijo Kanako preocupada por ver dudar a la abuela.

-Bueno, pues veras, como mi nieto siempre ha sido muy timido y torpe con las mujeres bueno, pues...Tengo miedo que una de las muchachas lo haya agredido y pues no me extrañaria que lu hubiera hechado de Hinata.

-¿Qué? ¡No entiendo abuelita! ¡Explicate!- Dijo ya algo preocupada.

-Bueno mira en Hinata se encuentra una jovencita que es una Kendoista y que lo que mas odia en la vida...Pues son los hombres, ya que los considera unos pervertidos y degenerados.

-¿Y tu piensas que...?

-Si hija, pienso que con lo torpe que es mi nieto el pudo hacer algo que molestara a esa niña y bueno temo lo peor, por que yo llegue a ver como ella castigaba a los hombres que se atrevian a decirle algo a ella o a las otras inquilinas de Hinata.-Termino diciendo algo triste la abuela.

Kanako dio un enorme suspiro para tratar de calmarse por lo que escucho de su abuela y le dijo:

-Abuela ¿Cómo se llama esa...Kendoista?

-Mmmmmmm...Aoyoma, se llama Motoko Aoyoma y es la campeona regional de Kendo en el distrito de Hinata...!Ay Dios! Espero que no le haya hecho daño a mi nieto.- Dijo algo preocupada la abuela. Kanako puso su mano en el hombro de ella y le dijo:

-Tranquila abuela no tenemos que pensar lo peor...Entonces, creo que lo mas importante es que termine mi entrenamiento para regresar lo mas rapido posible a Japón ¿Si?

-Si hija, tienes toda la razon...Bueno me voy a dormir.

-Si abue, hasta mañana.-Kanako le dio un beso en la mejilla y la anciana se marcho y dejando muy pensativa y algo preocupada a su nieta adoptiva. Entonces Kanako penso:

_-Aoyoma, Aoyoma, Aoyoma...Mmmmmmm...Por tu propio bien espero que no hayas tocado a mi amado hermano, por que cuando regrese a Japón si veo que tiene un solo cabello dañado entonces..._-Kanako se acerco a un costal de arena que usaba para practicar cerro sus ojos y su Ki aumento de una forma considerable, entonces una macabra y muy poderosa aura negra se formo alrededor de su cuerpo, ella abrio los ojos y grito:

-¡!TÉCNICA JUJUTSU CAIDA DE LA HOJA DEL CLAN URASHIMAAAAAA!

Y en ese momento una poderosa luz surgio de sus puño derecho y...!ZUMMMMMMMM! ¡!CRASHHHHHHHH!

La luz que salio de sus puño se estrello con el costal y este exploto al instante en mil pedazos, ella entonces sonrio de una forma macabra y penso:

_-Entonces...Si mi amado hermano ha sido dañado por esa mujerzuela...Por fin sabre lo que es matar a un ser humano..._!JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA!-Termino riéndose con todas sus fuerzas y su macabra risa se escucho por todo el monasterio y haciendo temblar a los monjes que habitaban ese lugar.

Mientras tanto de regreso en Hinata, en la entrada de la habitacion de cierta kendoista.

-¡Achuuuuu!

-Salud Motoko-chan-Dijo Keitaro a su novia.

-¡Oh! ¡snif! Caramba...¿Por qué estornude? Mmmm...Espero que nadie este hablando mal de mi-Dijo la kendoista.

-Mmmmm...No creo...¿Quién podria pensar mal de una mujer tan buena y de un corazon tan puro y noble como el tuyo?-Le dijo Kei mientras la abraza

-¡Ay Kei que cosas dices!-Dijo Motoko sonrojándose y la respuesta de su novio fue un tierno y ardiente beso en sus labios.

-Hasta mañana mi Ama y señora...Tu esclavo soñara contigo toda la noche.-Le dijo Kei en su tono sensual y romántico.

-¡Oh Kei! Te...Te prometo que yo hare lo mismo, mis sueños estaran enfocados en nuestro futuro.

Y como si una fuerza invisible se los ordenara sus labios se unieron nuevamente y asi siguieron hasta que una voz sensual se escucho dentro de las habitaciones de Motoko.

-Hermanita, recuerda que si quieres consumir tu amor con Kei yo me puedo ir a dormir a su habitación y asi uds. Puede estar aquí solos ¡Ji,ji,ji!

Motoko y Kei se pusieron color tomate y dijeron

¡Tsuro san/Hermana por favor!

-Bueno Motoko hasta mañana.-Dijo Kei.

-Si mi amor nos vemos en la mañana a las seis de la mañana en la terraa para comenzar con tus ejercicios ¿Ok?

-Ahí estare sin falta.- Y tras un corto beso sin decir mas se despidieron.

Ya adentro de sus habitaciones Motoko le dijo algo molesta a su hermana.

-¡Hermana por favor! Nos avergüenzas a Kei y a mi con tus "simpaticos" comentarios.

-¡Oh bueno! Pero hermanita ¿a poco no quieres consumar tu amor con Kei?

Motoko se puso color tomate y le dijo:

-Si hermana...Lo admito pero por favor necesito tiempo ¿Si?

-Si claro, todo a su tiempo y sera lo mejor para uds. Dos. Bueno a dormir jovencita.

-Si hermana buenas...!Ay mama! ¡Brrrrrrr...!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te paso hermana? ¿Por qué tiemblas?

-Bu...Bueno, no se...De repente sinti un fuerte escalofrio y ademas...Creo que senti una poderosa aura pero...Un aura maligna que recorrio todo mi ser...Caray, espero que solo sea mi imaginación, mejor me duermo ya.

-Mmmmm...Si hermanita buenas noches.-Dijo con algo de duda la Samurai mayor.

Y asi la luz se apago en la habitación de las hermanas Aoyoma, sin embargo ya en la cama Motoko penso:

_-¡Dios Mio! Eso no fue mi imaginación...Pero jamas habia sentido un aura tan poderosa y ademas...!Ay Dios! ...Tan maligana...¿A que clase de persona podria pertenecer?_-Sin embargo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por olvidar lo que sintio Motoko cerro los ojos y enfoco sus pesamientos en lo que podia ser la cura a su temor...Su amado princiope azul y asi comenzo lentamente a dormirse y esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

Continuara.

Hola todos de nuevo! Pues seguimos con esta historia que espero les siga gustando.

Como siempre agraceciendo sus comentarios:

**Fernando Urashinma:** Hola Fernando, acabo de leer el 3er. Capitulo de tu historia, por favor, sigue adelante. Me alegra que coincidamos en los mismo: ¡Como quiere Shinobu a su amado sempai! ¡Ja,ja,ja! ¿Cómo van a reaccionar Naru y Motoko cuando lo tengan en sus manos? Espero que la tierna y dulce niña lo pueda defender.

¿Qué puede tener Sue en la cabeza? Bueno pienso que como siempre ha tenido todo lo que quiere por su poder economico que posee, no dudara en hacer lo peor para obtener lo que anhela de Kei. La espada maldita pienso que cierta Kendoista la usara para evitar que cierta jovencita que esta en China la mate.

**Alukard:** Que bueno que te gusto la batalla entre los amigos de Kenji y las guardaespaldas de Sue. Kitsune sabe que Motoko tiene un limite, asi que para evitar que la kendoista la hago pure ha decidido calmar las cosas con ella y también te agradezco que te guste la forma en como describo los eventos y en especial lo románticos...Honestamente a veces temo que piensen que soy algo cursi o pervertido. ¡Seguimos en contacto!

**Little Butterfly 18:** Pues opino lo mismo que tu, los violadores deberían de ser castigados de esa manera. La locura de Sue podra ser tan comica como cruel y macabra...Creeme en este fic lo que tiene de dulce y cariñosa tambien lo tiene de cruel y malvada.

Bueno pues gracias a todos por su apoyo a todos los que leen esta historia y nos siguimos viéndonos.

Su amigo(a) Solaris3000

Proximo capitulo: ¿Cómo reaccionara Motoko cuando se entere de lo que le ocurrio a sus compañeros del club de Kendo?


	24. Aprendiedo a amarnos 6taParte

Aprendiendo a amarnos 6ta. Parte.

5:30 AM Motoko Aoyoma la indiscutible campeona de kendo del distrito de Hinata se levantaba llena de vitalidad y energia positiva. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar quien era la persona que la habia llenado con esa poderosa energia. Su hermana la hermosa y poderosa guerrera y...futura madre Tsuroko Aoyoma la observaba muy divertida y le dijo:

-Mmmm...Buenos dias hermanita...Caramba tu ki emite una poderosa energia positiva æA que se debera?- Le dijo dandole una coqueta sonrisa. Y como todos sabemos Motoko se puso color tomate y muy avergonzada cubrio su rostro yle dijo:

-!Ay hermana mayor!Como eres! No te burles de mi por favor.

Su hermana se levanto de su cama y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y le dijo:

-No hermana æComo crees que me voy a burlar de ti? Solo que, gracias a el tu eres otra mujer. Una mujer llena de amor y felicidad y no la amargada y cruel que eras antes.

Motoko abrio sus ojos muy grandes y se quedo viendo fijamente a su hermana al comprender que ella tenia toda la razon del mundo y un "Oh" escapo de sus labios.

-Bueno æLista para comenzar el entrenamiento de tu sabes quien?-Le dijo Tsuroko, Motoko esbozando una enorme sonrisa le dijo:

-!Si hermana mayor!Lista para comenzar el entrenamiento de mi futuro espo...!Errrrr!Quiero decir del futuro samurai!Ja,ja,ja! -dijo ella poniendose color tomate y rascandose la nuca y emitiendo una risa nerviosa. Su hermana solo le dio una conmovedora sonrisa y le dijo:

-Si, si , claro, entiendo...Bueno, entonces para que Kei comienze su entrenamiento sin ningun probelma quiero que comienze a practicar esta rutina.- Y entonces la guerrera le entrego una hoja a su hermana menor.

-æY esto?-Dijo Motoko algo intrigada.

-Es una serie de ejercicios que quiero que Kei comienze a heacer, lo escribi en la noche, recuerda, su cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a este tipo de ejercicios y no quiero que sufra un desgarre muscular o que se lastime un brazo o una pierna æEntiendes?

-!Oh si hermana! Entiendo lo que quieres decir dijo Motoko y comenzo a leer cuidadosamente el escrito de su hermana.

-æAlguna duda jovencita?

-æEh? No, no hermana mayor, todo muy claro.- Dijo Motoko muy segura de si misma.

-Okey, mira, yo voy a arreglarme y a vestirme y en una media hora llego con ustedes. Quiero personalmente checar la forma en como su cuerpo va a reaccionar al entrenamiento. æSi?

-Si hermana y te lo agradesco mucho.

-Recuerda, por ser su primera vez, es posible que le duela su cuerpo, porcura no forzarlo...Tu sabes...Es como todo, cuando haces algo por primera vez es normal que te cueste algo de trabajo o...Que tu duela.- Entonces la hermosa mujer se sonrojo completamente al recordar cuando tuvo por primera vez en su vida...!Sexo anal!

-!Ay Dios mio!Vaya si me dolio!- Dijo la mujer en voz alta y con la mirada perdida y olvidando que tenia enfrente a su adorada hermanita.

-æTe dolio? æQue te dolio hermana?-Le pregunto Motoko

-æQue!Oh!Ahh!Es...Este nada, nada hermanita!Je, je, je!Mira ya es casi hora!Ve por tu novio y comienza su entrenamiento!- Le dijo completamente sonrojada y nerviosa la mujer.

-Mmmmm...Como tu digas hermana.- Y asi, algo desconcertanda Motoko se marcho. Cuando se marcho Tsuroko se recargo en la pared, respiro aliviada y penso:

_-!Ay pero que estupida soy!Por poco meto la pata!-_Se dijo a si misma mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

5:50 AM En sus habitaciones Urashima Keitaro se levantaba con gran entusiasmo y comenzaba a vestirse con su uniforme deportivo y con muchos animos y deseos de comenzar su entrenamiento como samurai, el requisito que el consideraba para ser digno de la mujer que amaba, Motoko Aoyoma, la suprema kendoista del distrito de Hinata. Kei no pudo evitar dar un suspiro romantico al recordar a la persona que la habia cambiado su vida, ayer eera solo desilusion, maltratos, insultos, ofensas y hasta agresiones fisicas por parte de la mujer que el creia amar. Ahora, era todo lo contrario y toda esa felicidad venia de parte de una mujer que tambien lo odiaba a muerte, pero, solo fue suficiente que convivieran juntos una sola vez para entender que los dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. !Que diferencia de ella a ...Esa otra mujer! A la primera en numerosas ocasiones le confeso su amor æY que obtuvo a cambio? El odio y el rechazo y sin embargo que paso con la segunda mujer, fue solo una vez que le confeso su amor y eso, solo fue suficiente para que ella le correspondiera de la misma forma, no!Sino mucho mas de lo que el esperaba! Todo eso paso rapidamente por la mente del muchacho y nuevamente por enesima vez aradecio al Creador por haberle mandado a esa mujer.

!TOC, TOC, TOC!- Los toquidos en su puerta los sacaron de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente fue a abrir. Una enorme sonrisas e formo en sus labios al ver quien era:

-Buenos dias mi prince...!Mmmmmmm!- Sin embargo el no pudo terminar su frase ya que los labios de esa persona rapidamente se fusionaron con los suyos y su cuerpo fue aprisionado por un fuerte abrazo en su cintura. Kei automaticamente respondio al abrazo con la misma intensidad y tambien se dispuso a saborear esos exquisitos labios carnosos. Finalmente la ardiente caricia termino y ambos comenzaron a respirar agitadamente para recuperar el oxigeno que sus pulmones le reclamaban.

-!Bu...Bu...!Uf!...Nos dias amado...!Uff!...Mio...Co...æComo amanecistes?...!Uf!- Le dijo Motoko jadeando por aire debido al beso que le dio a su novio.

-!Uff!...Co...Como te dije antes...Bu...Buenos dias mi...!Uffff!...Princesa. !Caramba! Si asi despertara todos los dias podria sentir que tengo el mundo a mis pies.- Finalizo ya mas calmado Kei.

-Mmmm...Bueno, si tu lo deseas eso es facil de hacer.-L dijo meintras lo abrazaba por el cuello y ponia su bello rostro a centimentros del de su amado.

-Gracias Motoko chan.- DijoKei con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno...æYa estas listo...Mi futuro samurai?

-Si ...Mi Maestra...Ardo en deseos de comenzar mi entrenamiento para Mmmmm...Poder ser digno de usted.-Le dijo dandole un suave abrazo yuna mirada llenade ternura y amor.

-!Ay Kei no me veas asi por favor!- Dijo la kendoista completamente sonrojada y sepultando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado. Kei entonces le dio un beso en la frente y entonces ella le correspondio un corto beso en los labios. Entonces Kei le dijo:

-æNos vamos mi seńora?

-Si Kei, vamos a la terraza.

Y asi tomados de la mano fueron rumbo a su area de entrenamiento. Al llegar ahi Motoko le dijo:

-Bueno Kei, como es tu priemra vez, iniciaremos con una serie de ejercicios para aflojar tus musculos y que poco a poco comienzes a ganar elasticidad en tu cuerpo æOk?

-Si Moto...Errrrr...Maestra.

Ella le dio una linda sonrisa cuando Kei la llamo asi, entonces comenzo a leer la hoja de su hermana y dijo:

-Mmmmm...Veamos...Okey.-Dijo ella y entonces comenzo a explicarle a Kei su primera rutina y el por su parte escuchaba con atencion las indicaciones de su amada. Uds. saben, sentadillas, abdominales, aflojamiento de cintura, flexion de brazos y piernas, etc,etc.

-æAlguna duda?- Dijo Motoko

-No Maestra ninguna duda-Dijo Kei.

-Bueno quiero que hagas esta rutina al menos 6 veces por hoy, mientras lo haces yo practicare con mi espada de madera mi ejercicios matinales Mmmmm...Y en poco tiempo espero que tu y yo...-dijo ella sonrojandose un poco.

-æSi Maestra? -dijo algo intigrado Kei. Entonces ella se acerco a el y le dijo:

-Espero que mi entrenamiento con la espada...Lo hagamos juntos.- Y entonces le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-!Si Motoko lo que tu digas!- Dijo Kei muy feliz y contento.

-Bueno no se diga mas keitaro !A comenzar!- Y asi, ambos jovenes comenzaron su rutina de ejercicios.

Media hora mas tarde

Motoko terminaba su rutina y respiro profundamente con los ojos cerrados buscando lograr la armonia en su mente y en su espiritu, finalmente abrio lentamente sus ojos y se dedico a observar a su amado casero.

Kei se encontraba dandole la espalda, el estaba haciendo flexiones en sus brazos, levantandolos de arriba hacia abajo y despues flexionaba sus brazos de adelante hacia atras, entonces Motoko noto algo en Kei...Su espalda eran amplia y ancha y la ligera playera que tenia le permitia mostrar sus pequeńos musculos, si pequeńos, pero muy atractivos para ella y entonces Motoko penso:

_-!Ay caramba! Pero Kei...æDonde tenias escondidos esos lindos musculos?_

Entonces Kei se puso de perfil a ella y comenzo a mover fuertemente sus brazos hacia atras y levantando su pecho.

_-No esta mal...Nada, pero, nada mal, pero entonces si el continua con estos ejercicios, eso quiere decir que en cuantos meses el pordria...!Ay mama! ...Un cuerpo mucho mas hermoso del que ya tiene...!Ay Dios! æEn que estoy pensando?- _Sedijo Motoko mientras se ponia color tomate, pero sin despegar la vista de su amado. Entonces lo que vio la hizo abrir muy grande su boca y sus ojos y la hizo tragar saliva. Kei abrio un sus piernas y comenzo a flexionar su cintrura hacia abajo y a tocar con su las yemas de sus dedos la punta de sus pies y por ende...A mostrarle en plenitud su trasero a su novia.

_-!Madre mia!Gulp! Kei...Pero que bonito...!Gulp!...Tra...Trasero tienes...!Oh! æY...Y todo ese hermoso cuerpo.?...æMe pertenece?-_Se dijo a si misma y sin darse cuenta que estaba sudando de la ecxitacion que estaba teniendo. Finalmente Kei termino su rutina de ejercicios y comenzo a respirar lentamente para no perder su concentracion, cuando de repente sintio que era abrazado por la cintura y luego...Unos suaves y sedosos labios besaron su mejilla derecha. El entonces abrio sus ojos y vio a la que consideraba la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera conocido.

-!Ah! Mi prin...Pirncesa, errrrrr...æOcurre algo? Este...æHice mal alguna rutina?- Dijo algo nervioso Kei al sentir los suaves senos de Motoko presionando en su espalda y ademas sintio una caricia que lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza...La vagina de su amada se frotaba con sus nalgas.

-!Ohhhhhhh!Mo...Mooooooooooootoko!-Dijo Kei sin saber que mas decir y comenzo a temblar un poco mas, entonces su amada novia le dijo mientras sepultaba su cabeza en el cuello de el.

-No mi rey...No ocurre nada malo, simplemente...Tuve un inmenso deseo de... abrazarte...æNo hay ningun problema verdad?- Le dijo y entonces comenzo a besarle el cuello y haciendo que Kei se sintiera el mortal mas feliz del mundo.

-Mmmmm...Nooooooo...Para nada mi seńoraaaaaaaa...!Ohhh!...!Que...Que bien se siente Mo...Motokoooooo!- Dijo Kei con sus ojos cerrados y disfrutando cada segundo de las caricias que su amada le esta dando. Finalmente las caricias terminaron y ella continuo abrazandolo por la espalda y Kei simplemente permanecia inmovil y disfrutando el poder ser abrazado por su novia...Hasta que una hermosa voz los saco de sus mundo de fantasias.

-Un hermoso "ejercicio" no lo dudo, pero hermanita, te sugiero que eso lo hagas antes de entregarle tu castidad a Keitaro.

-!AAHHHHHHH!- Gritaron de terror ambos jovenes e inmediatamente se separaron, entonces giraron sus rostros para ver a Tsuroko quien los observaba con una enorme sonrisa. Sobra decir que tanto Kei como Motoko estaban completamente sonrojados de la verguenza.

-!Oh muchachos disculpenme! Por lo que veo llegue en un momento inoportuno æVerdad?

-Hermana... por favor- Dijo Motoko con la mirada agachada.

-Bueno olvidalo, pero recuerda que te dije que iba a venir a supervisar el entrenamiento de Kei æRecuerdas?

-Si hermana-Dijo resignada Motoko. Entonces la Samurai mayor se acerco a Kei y le dijo:

-æY Kei? æComo te sientes?

-Bueno, un poco tenso y...Algo adolorido Tsuroko san.

-Es normal Kei, no te preocupes, con el paso del tiempo y de las practicas tu cuerpo se ira adaptando lentamente a estos ejercicios. Entonces se dirigio a su hermana y le dijo:

-Hermanita, Shinobu hizo un delicioso jugo de naranja especialemente para uds. dos æPodrias traerlo? Mientras yo voy a darle a Kei un masaje especial para aliviar el dolor que tiene en su cuerpo.

-Si hermana- Dijo Motoko e inmediatamente fue por la bebida que la ama de la cocina hizo.

Una vez solos Tsuroko le dijo mientras abria y cerraba sus manos para aflojar sus nudillos:

-Bien jovencito ponte de espaldas, sientate en el suelo, estira tus piernas y relaja tu cuerpo.

-Mmmm...Si Tsuroko san.- Dijo Kei y se sento en el suelo como le indico la samurai. Entonces unas fuertes pero a lavez suaves manos comenzaron a masajear los hombros del joven casero.

-Mmmmmmm!...Fue el gemido de plaer que Kei no pudo evitar que salieran de sus labios.

Tsuroko sonrio y procedio a seguir masajeando el cuerpo de Keitaro, sus hombros, su espalda, sus brazos y finalmente sus piernas recivieron un maravilloso masaje relajante cortesia de las expertas manos de la mujer y el sintio que se elevaba al cielo al sentir ese maravilloso y relajante masaje, fue entonces que Motoko llego con una jarra de jugo y con tres vasos.

-Aqui esta el jugo hermana.-Dijo Motoko

-!Ah excelente! Justo ahora termine el masaje de Kei. !Listo Kei! æComo te sientes?-Pregunto la Samurai mayor, pero Kei no le contesto.

-Kei æOcurre algo malo? Volvio a preguntar Tsuroko, sin embargo no otuvo respuesta del muchacho.

-Kei amor æQue te pasa? -Le pregunto ahora Motoko algo alarmada y entonces se acerco a el, pero Kei siguio sin responder a las preguntas de las mujeres.

-æHermana que le pasa a Kei?-Pregunto algo alarmada Motoko. Su hermana solo sonrio y le dijo a Motoko:

-Hermanita escucha a Kei.

-æQue?-Dijo Motoko sin entender

-Escuchalo-Dijo la mujer a punto de soltar una enorme carcajada.

-Mmmmm...Zzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzzzzz-Eran los sonidos que Kei emitia y es que...!Se habia quedado dormido!

-!Ja,ja,ja!/Ji,ji,ji!-Se rieron las dos mujeres al ver dormir tan profundamente al muchacho.

-!Upsss!Creo que se me paso la mano!-Dijo Tsuroko

-Si hermana tienes razon-Dijo muy divertida Motoko.

-Bueno jovencita, es tu turno.- Dijo la samurai mayor.

-æEh? æMi turno? æMi turno para que hermana mayor?

-!Pues para despertarlo tontita!

-¿Y...Y...Como?-Dijo ella sonrojandose

-Bueno, el principe desperto a cenicienta con un beso ¿No? Supongo que podrias hacer lo mismo.

-!Ay hermana me muero de verguenza!-Dijo ella tapandose el rostro.

-Bueno si tu no quieres entonces lo hare con mucho gusto- Dijo la mujer acercandose a Kei.

-¿Que!No, no, no hermana mayor!...No es necesario, yo lo hare.- Dijo Motoko mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Kei ante la divertida mirada de su hermana mayor.

-Bueno como tu quieras.

-Mmmm...Kei amor, despierta.-Le dijo Motoko susurrandole al oido y entonces le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Kei entonces abrio los ojos aun somnoliento y dijo:

-¿Mmmmmm?...!Oh! Un hermoso angel a bajado del cielo. a verme.

Motoko se puso color tomate al ver que su hermana se tapaba su boca para no soltar una fuerte carcajada y entonces le dijo a Kei.

-Gracias por el alago amado mio, pero tenemos que irnos a la escuela.

-¿Escuela? ¿Que es...!Ahhhhh! Motoko-chan, ...¿Que...Que me paso!-Dijo algo alarmado kei y entonces comprendio que paso:

-!Ay no!Me quede dormido! ¿Verdad?-dijo algo avergonzado.

Motoko y Tsuroko solo se rieron y Kei solo se rasco la nuca mientras sonreia nerviosamente. Entonces la samurai mayor les dijo:

-Bueno jovencitos es todo por hoy ahora deben bañarse para limpiar el sudor de sus cuerpos.

-Si hermana/Tsuroko-san-Dijeron Motoko y Kei respectivamente

-!Ah! Y para que ahorren tiempo y agua les sugiero algo

-¿Si hermana y que es?

-Pues...!Les sugiero que se bañen juntos!-Dijo con una gran sonrisa la samurai mayor.

-!HERMANA!-Grito Motoko completamente sonrojada

-Ya,ya,ya...!Solo era una sugerencia!-Les dijo la mujer casi al borde de la risa. Vayan a bañarse.

-Si Tsuroko-san-Dijo Kei y ambos jovenes se marcharon.

Un rato despues ambos jovenes disfrutaban un rico desayuno por parte de Shinobu. Sara, Kitsune y Sue ya habian terminado y se habian marchado a sus habitaciones.

Ya rumbo a la salida Motoko abrazaba fuertemente a su novio y volteaba a todos lados...Como si buscara a alguien.

-Motoko-chan ¿Que pasa? ¿Que tanto vigilas?-Decia Kei algo sorprendido por el fuerte abrazo que su novia le daba.

-Mmmmm...Solo te estoy cuidando de una ¿Como podria decirlo?...Pequeña peste, que ultimamente le ha estado gustando Mmmmm...Besarte en los labios y no quiero que a ti termine gustandote tambien.-Le dijo dandole una mirada muy, pero muy seria y haciendo temblar de pies a cabeza al pobre muchacho.

-Errr...Si Motoko-chan lo,lo que tu digas ,Je,je,je!-Le dijo Kei y riendose nerviosamente. Sin embargo al llegar a la salida...

-Buenos dias muchachos ¿Listos para ir a la escuela?-Les dijo muy jovial una conocida niña de aspecto hindu. Motoko dio un gemido de frustacion y le dijo:

-Buenos dias Mocosa del demo...Errrr...Quiero decir Sue, ¿Que no te esta haciendo tarde para irte al colegio?-Le dijo Motoko poniendose enfrente de Keitaro.

-!Claro que si! Pero solo venia por mi beso de despedida ¿Recuerdas? El beso que siempre me dabas antes de irme a la escuela...Pero, desde que te hiciste novia de Kei parece que ya se te olvido darmelo...¿Es que ya no me quieres Motoko?-Le dijo Sue en el tono mas inocente y dandole a Motoko una mirada "derrite corazones".

Motoko solo elevo su mirada al cielo dio un enorme suspiro de resignacion y dijo:

-Señor...¿Por que a mi? Y entonces le dio un tierno beso a Sue en la mejilla.

¿Ya? ¿Satisfecha?-Le dijo la kendoista de mala gana.

-Si Motoko, gracias por demostrarme cuanto me quieres y ahora...Si no es mucha molestia.-Le dijo muy contenta Sue

-¿Siiiii?-Le dijo Motoko muy seria suponiendo que le iba a decir Sue

¿Puede Kei darme un besito tambien?-Y claro nuestro casero temblo de pies a cabeza.

-!Grrrrrrr!...Okey...¿Por que no?-Dijo Motoko de mala gana, entonces tomo a su timido novio por el cuello de su camisa y puso su furioso rostro a centimetros del rostro de Kei y le dijo en un tono asesino.

-Amado mio, la linda y tierna Sue quiere su besito de despedida...!YA SABES DONDE DEBES DARLE ESE BESO!...! ¿Quedo claro?

-Errrr...!Si mi princesita...Lo que tu digas!Je,je,je!-Dijo Kei nerviosamente y temiendo por su vida. Entonces se acerco a Sue y le planto un tierno beso en la frente y le dijo:

-Nos vemos Sue-chan cuidate mucho ¿Si?

-Si Kei, gracias por demsotrarme cuanto me quie...!Ay mi orejitaaaaa!-grito muy adolorida cuando una tierna y dulce niña le jalo su oreja y le dijo:

-!Sue!Nuevamente molestando a mis sempais!Ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde!-dijo muy furiosa Shinobu. Motoko esbozo una cinica sonrisa y le dijo:

-!Adios Shinobu que les vaya bien! Y...Gracias- Finalizo Motoko haciendole un guiño a Shinobu. Luego se volteo a su novio y le dijo:

-Bueno Casanova de menores de edad...¿Nos vamos?

-Este...Si mi señora como tu digas.-Dijo Kei rascandose su nuca. Entonces ella abrazo amorosamente a su novio de su brazo derecho y dijo:

-Bueno Kei en marcha.

-Si mi amor.- Y sin decir mas ella le dio un tierno beso en los labios y felices y contentos se marcharon rumbo a la escuela de Motoko.

7:30 AM.

Un desconsolado y aun triste Kenji Urashima iba caminando rumbo a su escuela. El motivo de su tristeza es que aun no podia quitar de su corazon a la chica de la que aun estaba enamorada...Motoko Aoyoma.

_-Maldita sea! Simplemente aun no puedo hacerme la idea de que perdi a Motoko...!Ay Dios Mio!Pero es que estabamos hechos el uno para el otro! ¿Que tiene ese sujeto Urashima que yo no tenga!En fin!...Honestamente lo mejor para mi sera olvidarme de ella. Su decision ya la tomo y yo le jure que respetaria su decision. Vaya...Lo mejor es que vaya pensando en otra chica...Pero, honestamente ¿Que clase de jovencita puede estar a la altura de Motoko? Aparte de culta, educada y estudiosa es...Hermosisima...Honestamente Urashima como te envidio...!Y para colmo de males mi auto se me descompuso y tuve que venirme en un autobus urbano que me dejo lejos de la escuela En fin! Sera mejor que deje de estar pensando en ella y me dedique a terminar lo mejor que pueda mis estudios. _

Entonces Kenji dio un enorme suspiro y penso:

_-Ahora que lo pienso si me voy por el parque que esta atras de la escuela podre llegar mas rapido._

Y asi se fue por el rumbo del parque y sin saber la sorpresa que se iba a llevar:

7 Minutos despues:

_-Caray...Que desolado se ve el parque ha estas horas, no se ve ningun alma...De cierta forma se ve hasta lugubre el panorama._

Y por estar viendo los alrededores del solitario parque no se fijo que "algo" habia en el suelo y...!PUMMMM! -El muchacho tropezo y cayo al suelo.

-!Ayyy!Maldita sea!¿Pero que demo...!Ughhh!

Kenji no pudo terminar de hablar ya que cuando vio con lo que tropezo se quedo sin habla y completamente horrorizado. Ante sus ojos estaban dos cuerpos completamente desnudos,. Kenji tambien pudo comprobar que los rostros de esas personas estaban completamente desfigurados y todo sus cuerpos preentaban moretones y sus cuerpos estaban horriblemente deformados por fracturas en sus huesos. Ante semejante terror el iba a salir huyendo de ese lugar cuando una moribunda voz lo hizo detenerse:

-Aaaaghhh...Ayu...Ayudeme por...Aaaghhh...Por favor.

_-!Virgen santisima! Uno de ellos esta aun con vida_-Penso Kenji y entoces lentamente se acerco al sujeto.

-Ho...Hola...Por favor resista un poco mas ,voy, voy a...a...!Llamar al 911 para...para que manden una ambulancia!-Dijo kenji al borde de un ataque de nervios. Entonces temblando saco su telefono celular y marco a dicho numero.

-!Bu...Bueno?...!Por favor!Es una emergencia!Me encuentro en el parque Iyusha! ...!Hay, hay dos personas mal heridas y al borde de que mueran!Por favor manden una ambulancia!...¿Mi nombre!Me...Me llamo Kenshi Urashima!...!Usted debe de conocer a mi padre!Se llama Gendo Urashima y es un alto funcionario del gobierno del pais!...Si, si, entiendo...!Por favor es un asunto de vida o muerte!- Finalmente el desesperado joven colgo el telefono y se acerco al cuerpo que aun parecia tener vida y le dijo:

-!Amigo aguanta por favor!La...La ayuda ya viene en camino!

-Agghhhhh...Aghhhh...¿Ken...Kenji?...Aghhhh...¿Eres...Eres tu?-Le dijo la moribunda voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Sa...Sabes mi nombre?-Dijo tembalndo de miedo

-Aaaghhhh...Aghhhh...Ken...Ji...Aaaghhhh...Soy...yo...!Soy yo!...Aghhhhhh- Dijo con desesperacion la voz.

-¿Quien eres!Por Dios!Dime quien eres!-Grito Kenji al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Ta...Take...Takeshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...!Ayudame...Aghhhhhhh...Por favor!

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE! ¿TAKESHIIIIIII!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito Kenji completamente aterrorizado e inmediatamente abrazo a su amigo y comenzo a llorar amargamente.

-!Takeshi por favor resiste!Resiste amigo mio!Por favor no te mueras!-Le gritaba Kenji compeltamente desesperado y sintiendose impotente por no poder ayudar a su amigo de la infancia.

Mientras tanto regresamos a un ambiento mas romantico con...Uds. ya saben

Kei y Motoko se encontraban abrazados y caminando muy despacio mientras se daban tiernos besitos de amor en sus labios.

-Kei...-Le dijo la kendoista perdida en la mirada de su amado casero.

-¿Si mi reina?-Le dijo su amado casero.

-Yo...Yo no quiero hacerte una escena ridicula de celos...Pero...Este tengo una duda...

-¿Si? Por favor mi diosa...Preguntale a tu humilde esclavo lo que deseas saber.- Y entonces le dio un tierno beso e su frente.

-Gracias...Este, yo...yo quisera saber si tu...Su tu y..._ELLA..._Se llegaron a besar.- Dijo ella agachando la cabeza de verguenza. Kei le dio una sonrisa y le dijo:

-No...No mi ama...Mis labios jamas fueron tocados por ella...Te lo juro...Tu fuiste la primera que me honro con un maravilloso beso y por favor...Concedeme la dicha de ser la unica mujer a la que besare por toda mi vida.

-!Oh Kei!Gracias por decirme eso!MMMMMMMM!-Dijo Motoko muy feliz, una lagrima de felicidad escapo de uno de sus ojos y como supondran ella le dio un muy ardiente beso a su romantico Romeo. Sin embargo mientras Kei disfrutaba el beso de su novia muy e el fondo de su corazon se maldecia a si mismo por mentirle a su novia y penso:

_-Motoko perdoname por mentirte...Pero ¿Como te puedo decir que la primera mujer que me enseño a saber lo que era un ardiente beso...Fue tu hermana!Perdoname por favor!_

Y entonces busco con ansiedad los labios de Motoko para aliviar su dolor por haberle mentido. Finalmente antes de llegar a la escuela de ella Kei le dijo:

-Motoko-chan ¿Sabes? Creo que aqui te dejo...Debido al entrenamiento ya se me hace tarde y tengo que abordar el autobus para mi escuela.

-Si kei te entiendo...Bueno nos vemos en la tarde en casa

Y con un tierno y largo beso los novios se despidieron. Motoko entonces encamino a su escuela con el corazon lleno de felicidad e ilusiones.

5 minutos despues:

Motoko llegaba a su escuela y se sorprendio al ver en la entrada dos patrullas y a varios agentes de policia rodeando los alrededores de la escuela.

_-!Ay Madre mia! ¿Pues que paso?_-Penso alarmada Motoko y mas se espanto al ver pasar a una ambulancia que salio por la parte posterior de su escuela.

Entonces ella vio a sus tres protegidas y se acerco a ellas y les dijo:

-Muchachas que...Que paso?

-!Ay Motoko sempai!Ocurrio una tragedia en el parque Iyusha, el que esta atras de nuestro colegio!-Dijo con lagrimas Sakura.

-¿Que paso?

-!Tus...Tus compañeros del club de kendo!Ay Dios!-Dijo Yoshira llorando amargamente

-¿Que quienes?-Dijo ya Motoko muy nerviosa.

-!Se trata de Takeshi y Kenshi!Dios Mio, al parecer los encontraron muertos atras de la escuela!-Grito desesperadamente Katsumi.

Motoko al escucharlo no podia creerlo y temblo de pies a cabeza.

-Virgen santisima...No puede ser.- Dijo ella en voz baja y agachando su cabeza.

-Y ademas hay algo mas sempai.- Dijo Sakura

-¿Si que mas puede ser?

-!Quien encontro los cuerpos fue Kenji Nishimura!Ellos son sus mejores amigos!

-Si es verdad se que ellos tres guardan una profunda amistad desde que eran niños.- dijo Katsumi.

-!Oh Dios!Pobre Kenji debe de estar moralmente destrozado!-Dijo Yoshira.

-Pobre...No quisiera estar en sus zapatos.- Dijo Motoko.

-Si, tienes razon sempai, y para colmo de males, ahorita los agentes de policia lo estan interrogando en la oficina del Director.

Finalmente las cuatro jovencitas se quedaron quietas y mirandose unas o otras incapaz de poder decir algo, hasta que una voz las saco de sus pensamientos.

-Jovencitas por favor entren a clases...Y no quiero que discutan en clases lo ocurrido aqui afuera por favor.-Les dijo una profesara del colegio

-!Si profesora igurashi!-Dijeron las jovencitas e inmediatamente se marcharon a clases.

El tiempo siguio su marcha y llego la hora del descanso:

-Motoko sempai te esperamos donde siempre -dijo algo triste Yoshira.

-Errrr...Si yoshira ahorita las alcanzo- Dijo algo desconcertada Motoko por lo ocurrido en la mañana. Despues de guardar algunos libros en su portafolio salio del salon cuando una voz la detuvo:

-Este...Aoyoma ¿Me permites un momento? Ella volteo y se encontro con...

-!Nishimura!Ho...Hola!-Dijo algo sorprendida al ver el semblante de su amigo. Kenji se encontraba moralmente destrozado y la tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Yo...Yo...¿Podrias concederme unos minutos cuando terminen las clases por favor? Es con respecto a...mis amigos Takeshi y Kenshi-Le dijo con una mirada de suplica.

-Errr...Si claro...¿Te parece bien donde platicamos el otro dia?

-Si, claro y te lo agradesco mucho.-Le dijo y sin mas se marcho, dejando atras a una desconcertada Motoko.

El tiempo siguio su marcha y Motoko fue a encontrarse con Kenji en el pequeño jardin que se encontraba atras del club de kendo, ella no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrio cuando recordo que en ese lugar kenji le confeso su amor, sin embargo eso lo olvido cuando vio al muchacho sentado en unas de ls pequeñas sillas que habia en eljardin. El se encontraba con la mirada perdida y sosteniendo un vaso de cafe y... !Se encontraba temblando!

_-¿Pero que le paso? El es un poderoso artemarcialista capaz de acabar con cualquier oponente ¿Que vio que lo dejo en ese estado?_-Penso muy preocupada Motoko y se acerco a Kenji.

-¿Nishimura?

-¿Eh!Ahh!A...Aoyoma! ¡Per...Perdona...No te vi llegar!-Dijo muy espantado el muchacho.

-Yo...Yo...Yo.-Dijo el pobre muchacho tartamudeando. Ella entonces coloco su mano en el hombre de el y le dijo:

-Oye...¿Por que no tomas tu cafe para calmarte un poco?

-Si...Tienes razon y disculpame.- Y con la manos temblandole bebio su cafe.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Le dijo y tomo una silla para sentarse enfrente de el.

-Si...y...Gracias...Por comprenderme.- Le dijo algo apenado y rascandose la nuca.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y entoncen Kenji dio un enorme suspiro y le dijo:

-Aoyoma, supongo que ya sabes lo que ocurrio en la mañana...Que fue lo que descubri que casi me mato del susto y de la impresion.-Le dijo dandole una mirada muy seria.

-Si...Algo escuche de eso...!Fue todo lo que se comento en la escuela! ¿Es verdad que los muertos fueron Hibiki y Okimura?

-Si, fueron ellos...!Pero no estan muertos! Ellos...Casi lo estaban cuando los encontre en el parque y...Solo le pido a Dios que los salve.

-¿Pe...Pero como los encontraste? ¿Por que venias caminando por el parque? ¿Y tu carro?-Le dijo ella y entonces Kenji le conto toda la historia.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Motoko cuando Kenji termino de contarle lo sucedido.

-Pero lo peor fue el estado en como los encontre-Dijo el y comenzo a temblar de nuevo. Tomo un nuevo sorbo de cafe y le dijo con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-!Ellos...Ellos...Se encontraban completamente desnudos y arrojados al suelo como, como si fuerna bolsas de basura!-Las lagrimas siguieron saliendo y oculto su rostro en sus rodillas y se puso ambas manos en la cabeza, Motoko solo se quedo sin habla y kenji continuo hablando ya mas calmado:

-Sus cuerpos...Sus cuerpos...!Oh Dios! Es...Estaban completamente destrozados, pude ver que...Tenian practicamente fraturados todos los huesos de sus cuerpos. Yo...Yo toque sus cuerpos !Dios!...Brazos, piernas, sus costillas...!Hasta los dedos de sus manos!

Motoko simpelemente estaba estatica, con la boca abiertay tambien comenzo a temblar cuando escucho lo que Kenji le dijo y con mucho esfuerzo le dijo;

-Ken...Kenji, no, no se que...decir. Entonces el alzo su vista irritada por el llanto y le dijo:

-Pero...Eso no es todo

-¿A...A que te refieres?-Dijo ello y temiendo haber hecho esa pregunta.

Kenji tomo el ultimo sorbo de su cafe y le dijo:

-Aoyoma a ellos...a ellos...!Los castraron!

-¿QUEEEEEE!-Grito Motoko y se levanto del la impresion que sintio. Entonces Kenji le dijo:

-Y de lo que si puedo estar seguro es que solamente un artemarcialista pudo pcasionarle esos golpes!De eso no me cabe la menor duda!...Las heridas que presentaban en sus cuerpos eran de puños y patadas...Dios Mio...Cada golpe fue dado con una increible precision, quien haya sido sabia donde golpear para infrigir el mayor daño posible. Pero...Pero lo que les hicieron a sus partes nobles...No tuvo perdon de Dios.-Termino diciendo completamente abatido. Motoko termino sentandose otra vez y le dijo:

-Nishimura,yo...No se que decir, especialmente sabiendo como estimas a ellos yo se que uds. tres son como hermanos. Kenji solo miro al cielo y le dijo:

-Aoyoma...Ellos la ultima vez que los vi, me dijeron algo...Algo que me desconcerto mucho y que no quise decirselo a los agentes de la policia por temor a...Verte involucrada a ti y a tu...Novio. Motoko sintio como si unbalde de agua fria le hubiera caido en la cabeza y le dijo:

-¿Que!¿A...A que te refieres!

Kenji la miro muy seriamente y le dijo:

-Mira Aoyoma voy a ser muy sincero contigo...Aparte de mi, Kenshi y Takeshi, bueno...Estaban enamorados de ti.- Le dijo con el rostro completamente sonrojado y supongo que no es necesario decirles como se puso Motoko estimados lectores.

-Yo...Yo...Yo-Fue todo lo que pudo decir la pobre Motoko. Kenji le dio una conmovedora sonrisa y le dijo:

-Pero tal vez lo que te voy a decir haga que odies a mis amigos:

-¿A que te refieres?

Kenji se rasco su cabeza como si con eso encontrara una respuesta y le dijo:

-Cuando ellos se enteraron quien,bueno, quien era tu novio...A ellos no les agrado mucho que digamos ya que lo consideraron, pues...No digno de ti.

!CLINK!-Fue el sonido que hizo la mandibula inferior de Motoko cuando golpeo el suelo al haber escuchado eso y Kenji continuo hablando.

-El dia de ayer nosotros te vimos llegando con tu novio y pues ellos me dijeron algo que pues...Yo lo considere una broma.

-¿Que...Que te dijeron?-Le dijo Motoko sin creer aun lo que ellos pensaban de Kei.

-Ellos...Ellos me dijeron que iban a...Borrar del mapa a tu novio.

-!¿**QUE DEMONIOS DIJESTEEEESSS**!-Le grito Motoko tomandolo del cuello de su camisa y poniendo su furioso rostro a centimetros de Kenji, el cual, temblo de pies a cabeza al ver la furiosa reaccion de la kendoista y por un momento penso que vio unas flamas salir de las pupilas de los hermosos ojos de ella.

-!Yo...Yo pienso que fue sola una broma!Te...Te lo juro!Ellos me confesaron que estaban enamorados de ti!Y...Tal vez lo dijeron por la sorprendidos que estaban cuando...Cuando conocieron a el!Y bueno ellos y todos pensamos que tu futuro novio ...!Pues seria in artemarcialista como nosotros!No,no...Este!...Alguien como el !Je,je,je!-Dijo muy pero muy timidamente y termino riendose con muhos nervios. Sin embargo eso solo enfurecio mas a Motoko quien le dijo:

-**!ESCUCHAME BIEN NISHIMURA MI KEITARO NO TIENE NADA QUE PEDIRTE A TI!Y MUCHO MENOS A ESE PAR DE IDIOTAS!!EL LO UNICO QUE NO TIENE DE USTEDES ES SU MALDITA RIQUEZA MONETARIA!!PERO ESO ES A MI LO QUE MENOS ME IMPORTA!-**Le dijo bufando de coraje y aun sujetando del cuello de su camisa al pobre muchacho que estaba completamente petrificado del miedo. Mientras Motoko continuo diciendole:

**-!El TIENE ALGO MUCHO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE SU MALDITO DINERO! ¿Y SABES QUE ES!UN NOBLE Y PURO CORAZON QUE ME VA A DAR LO UNICO QUE QUIERO: UN AMOR SINCERO Y HONESTO! ¿ENTENDISTE!EL PARA MI ES LA PERSONA MAS DIGNA DEL MUNDO!Y...Y...YO ME SIENTO MUY PERO MUY HONRADA QUE ME HAYA ACEPTADO COMO SU COMPAÑERA!**

Kenji lo unico que pudo hacer es decir "Si" asintiendo con la cabeza, el estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y por un instante le parecio ver a la todapoderasa y omnipotente Ave Fenix salir del cuerpo de Motoko envuelta en llamas (Uds. saben el ave que sale del caballero Fenix de caballeros del zodiaco o Saint Seiya) Finalmente Motoko solto al pobre muchacho y el estampo fuertemente su trasero en la silla y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano le dijo a ella:

-A...Aoyoma...¿Entonces puedo estar seguro que tu...tu no tuviste que ver nada con lo que le paso a mis...Amigos?

Motoko solo se lo quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y entonces le dijo con un tono asesino:

-¿A...Que demonios te refieres Nishimura?

Kenji volvio a temblar y penso que habia cometido la estupidez mas grande de su vida y le dijo:

-!Bu...Bueno, es que como te dije antes!...Los, los...golpes y heridas que ellos sufrieron solo pudieron haber sido hechos por un experto artemarcialista y ahora...y ahora que se cuanto amas a tu novio...!

-Si tienes toda la razon del mundo, yo amo tanto pero tanto a mi novio que el imbecil que se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima...Te aseguro Nishimura que recibira la peor de ls muertes...Y te voy a decir una ultima cosa...Si yo hubiera sabido lo que ese par de imbeciles le iban a hacer al futuro padre de mis hijos te aseguro que lo que hubiera arrancado de su cuerpo no hubieran sido sus testiculos...!Sino sus malditas cabezas! ¿Entendiste? Yo no tuve que ver nada con lo que les paso a esos gusanos,pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerlos a mi alcanze, despes de lo que me has dicho.-Le dijo en tono asesino y acercando su furioso rostro a centimetros del rostro de un aterrorizado Kenji, quien llego a comprender que con el poder que su aura emitia de odio, un solo golpe de ella lo hubiera pulverizado en instantes.

Entonces Motoko finalmente le dijo en un tono seco y cortante:

-Si no hay nada mas que decir te agradesco lo que me dijiste y me retiro.- Y entonces Motoko le dio la espalda y comenzo a marcharse,Kenji quien por fin pudo recuperar el habla reacciono y le dijo:

-!A...Aoyoma espera por favor, por favor concedeme una ultima palabra!-Le dijo en tono suplicante. Ella se detuvo y le dijo cruzando sus brazos en el pecho:

-Bien te escucho.

-Gracias...Bueno primero que nada quiero ofrecerte una disculpa si consideras que ofendi a tu novio pero...!Pero quienes pensaron eso de tu novio fueron Kenshi y Takeshi!...Yo, yo desde el dia que confiaste cual era tu relacion con el, comprendi que tenia que ser una persona muy especial para haberse ganado tu corazon y honestamente...Eso para mi es suficiente para admirarlo y respetarlo.-Dijo timidamente y rascandose la nuca. Motoko se sorprendio por lo que el le dijo y solo un debil "Oh" salio de sus labios. Entonces Kenji continuo hablando:

-Mira a pesar de que, bueno...Yo se que mi amor por ti jamas podra ser correspondido yo...No quiero perder tu amistad, eres una mujer muy especial para mi y te respeto como una compañero de Kendo, yo, yo...como te dije antes, yo no soy como ellos. Yo no tengo los vicios o perversiones que ellos tienen debido al alto poder economico que tienen sus padres. Por favor...No me compares con ellos, yo, yo quiseras que vieras en mi a un amigo en el cual... puedas confiar.-Termino diciendole con la mayor sinceridad posible. Motoko simplemente se quedo sin habla cuando termino de escucharlo y comprendio cuanta verdad habia en sus palabras, ella habia mal entendido la posicion de Kenji respecto a Keitaro y le dijo:

-De acuerdo Nishimura...Ahora yo soy la que te ofresco una disculpa por haberte mal entendido con respecto a mi novio y despues de lo que hoy me confiaste valorare mucho mas tu amistad y te considerare uno de mis mejores amigos.

Al escuchar eso kenji sintio que la vida volvia a su ser y le dijo muy feliz y contento:

-!Muchas gracias Aoyoma! No sabes lo mucho que significa para mi conservar tu amistad.

Ella le dio una sincera sonrisa y con un fuerte apreton de manos confirmaron su amistad. Entonces Motoko le dijo:

-Mira Nishimura voy a ser honesto contigo...Hasta ahora comprendo que desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo yo estaba enamorado de...Keitaro, mucho antes de que tuvieramos nuestra primera cita...Honestamente no hubiera podido aceptar tu propuesta debido a que mi corazon ya tenia dueño desde hace mucho tiempo...Yo lo unico que te puedo decir es que si Keitaro nunca hubiera entrado en mi vida yo...Hubiera sido la mujer mas estupida del planeta si no hubiera aceptado tu propuesta. Por favor te ruego que aceptes mi amistad...Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

Kenji sonrio de oreja a oreja y le dijo:

-Muchas gracias Aoyoma, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi lo que me has dicho y ahora mas que nunca valorare nuestra amistad.

-Te lo agradesco Kenji y ahora si me disculpas yo...

-Si, si entiendo perfectamente supongo que quieres estar con bueno, tu sabes quien ¿verdad?-La interrumpio y dandole una gran sonrisa.

-Si kenji y gracias por comprenderme.-Le dijo y entonces en un acto que jamas el espero ella se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adios amigo mio.- Le dijo ella y se marcho, al principio a paso rapido pero despues fue amentando la velocidad hasta terminar corriendo a gran velocidad y bsucando reunirse lo mas pronto posible con la persona que era el motivo de su dicha y felicidad.

Atras de ella quedaba un apuesto joven completamente petrificado debido a la caricia que habia recibido en sus labios, el se acaricio la mejilla que habia recibido la suavidad de esos labios que parecian de seda y entonces una solitaria lagrima salio de uno de sus ojos azules y penso:

-_No...No puede ser...!Mal...Maldita sea! ...Yo, yo...!Aun la sigo amando!...!La sigo amando con todo mi ser! ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE DIOS MIO!Si calramente me dijo que no podria haber nada entre nosotros!Snif!Snif! Dios Mio ¿Que voy a hacer? ¿Que voy a hacer?_-Se dijo a si mismo mientras le daba un furioso puñetazo a la pequeña mesa de madera y entonces comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente cuando recordo una frase que Motoko le dijo respecto a Keitaro: "_El futuro padre de mis hijos"_

Kenji entonces vovio a darle otro puñetazo a la mesa y en esta ocasion la partio en mil pedazos, entonces se sento en la silla se toco con la yema de sus dedos su sienes y siguio llorando amargamente y sin saber que...Estaba siendo observado desde las alturas por, si adivinaron,...Una tortuga mecanica voladora.

_-No se necesita ser muy inteligente para saber que estas pensando en estos momentos mi estimado y hermoso Kenji Nishimura. Es obvio que aun sigues enamorada de mi queridisima Motoko pero, ¿Como puedo culparte? Cualquier Kendoista se enamoraria de alguien tan bonita y linda como ella y mas, sabiendo que detras de esa poderosa guerrera se esconde una sencilla y simpatica jovencita._

Kaolla la niña genio de la residencia Hinata cerro sus ojos y dio un enorme suspiro y entonces volvio a ver a la persona que estaba en el monitor de su computadora portatil y penso:

_-Sin embargo, me temo que ese amor que sientes por Motoko va a ser tu perdicion, no puedo permitir que un momento de locura puedas dañar a mi amado keitaro, con tal de obtener el amor de Motoko. Tu obsesion por ella se esta volviendo muy peligrosa para todos nosotros, entonces, no me va quedar mas remedio que aplicarte el mismo "tratamiento" que le di a tus amigos. Y lo peor es que esto me va a doler mas a mi, por que se que a diferencias de ellos tu si eres un samurai con honor, pero temo que el profundo amor que sientes por Motoko te traicione y rompas tu codigo de honor...!Perdoname Kenji! pero no puedo permitir ninguna interferencia en la relacion amorosa de mis amados Kei y Motoko._

Entonces la demente niña adopto la siniestra postura de Ikari Gendo y formando una macabra sonrisa penso:

_-Aika y Zulema estan mal heridas y seria injusto que les pidiera que acabaran con Nishimura, ademas en su estado podrian ser facil victimas del poder artemarcialista de el...Supongo que es hora de solicitar refuerzos._

Y entonces tomo su telefono celular (Movil en España) y marco a...Molow

-Bueno...¿Karla?Habla tu soberana suprema...Si a mi tambien me da gusto escucharte, ahora escucha con atencion lo que te voy a decir...En muchas ocasiones Kristina y Araceli me han suplicado que les de una oportunidad para demostrarme que ellas son mucho mejores guerreras que Aika y Zulema y que por ende deberian de ser las numero 1 y 2 de mi guardia personal...Bueno diles que ha llegado por fin su oportunidad,indicales que ls quiero a mas tardar en tres dias en Japon, necesito que me desaparezcan una pequeña molestia que me esta causando muchos problemas ¿Entendido?...Okey espero tu respuesta, adios.

Kaolla Sue, la niña genio y soberana del reino de Molow colgo el telefono miro al cielo y penso:

_-Bueno, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿O no?_!Ja,ja,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA!-Termino riendose en su clasica forma macabra ysu risa inundo los solitarios pasillos de la secundaria donde estudiaba, las clases habian terminado y era la unica persona en su escuela y el eco que produjo su risa hizo temblar de miedo a los pocos maestros y al conserje que aun se encontraban en ese lugar.

Continuara...

!Hola a todos!

Primero que nada les deseo a todos uds. mis fieles lectores un feliz año nuevo. Que sus deseos se cumplan y que la pasen bien en compañia de sus seres amados y queridos.

Terminamos otro año !Y caramba! Esta historia ya salio de mi control.

Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirles pero primero a contestar sus amables comentarios:

**Alukard.-**Gracias por apoyar la forma en como descirbo las escenas de este Fic. Pienso que la "mansion misteriosa" ayudo en mucho a que Motoko perdiera su miedo de ser tocada intimamente por Kei. El fic bueno, si tienes razon va para largo y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Little buterfly18**-!Que bueno que te guste la personalidad de nuestra demente niña genio! ¿Kanako vs Sue!Caramba no lo habia pensado! Aunque te dire que aun falta mucho para que ella haga su aparicion en el Fic, pero tendre esto muy en cuenta.

**Fernando Urashima.-** Espero que te haya gustado la forma en como reacciono Motoko al saber lo que esperaba a su amado novio. Gracias por seguir apoyandome.

**Teniente Ikaru ichijo.-**De antemano espero que te haya muy bien en tus examenes. Ya sabes primero esta eldeber del estudio y despues la diversion. Que bueno que te gustaron los dos capitulos. ¿Sue loca!Espera a saber cual es el resultado de su demente plan contra Keitaro! Claro que Naru regresara y quiza ayude a Motoko a combatir a una poderosa guerrera que intenta arrebatarle a Keitaro.

**El santo pegaso.-**Me siento honrado(a) de saber que el primer review que escribes es para este fic. Gracias por apoyar mi historia y de ser parte de los que amamos la pareja Kei/Motoko. Por cierto honestamente te recomiendo que leas los mangas de love hina ya que en mi opinion supera al anime. Y por cierto lamento lo de tus uñas, pero como comprenderas con los preparativos de fin de año apenas y me dio tiempo de acabar este capitulo.!Gracias por leer mi historia!

**Rukia-nanao.-**Tambien te deseo lo mejor para ti en tus examenes !Suerte y adelante! Espero que este episodio hay sido de tu agrado. Con respecto a Kanako va atardar todavia un poco mas en aparecer pero cuando la haga Motoko va a conocer quizas a su nemesis.

**Magaso Urashima.-**Gracias por apoyar mi historia y agrdesco tu comentario por la forma en como escribo el Fic.

¿Que va a pasar ahora? ¿Es que la locura de Sue no tiene fin? ¿Su amor enfermizo por Kei la llevar a cometer una nueva atrocidad contra el simpatico Kenji Urashima? ¿Es que el amor noble y puro que el siente por Motoko sera su perdicion? Muchas cosas van a pasar este proximo año. El amor de Kei y Motoko van a alcanzar limites inimaginables pero...Como les dije antes, no todo puede ser felicidad en esta historia. Terminando los capitulos de "Aprendiendo a amarnos" el maligno plan de kaolla sue sera revelado y sus consecuencias seran muy mortales para nuestro querido y simpatico casero de Hinata House. Es aqui donde comenzare lo que yo considero la parte mas dificil y complicada de la historia, la serie que simplemente titulare como "Infierno" ya que eso es lo que vivira Kei cuando las chicas de Hinata y Motoko descubran el resultado del maligno plan de Sue. Es entonces cuando el genero de comedia y romace de esta historia cambie a un ambiento mas oscuro y de terror que sera de el genero de drama y angustia, que inclusive tendra sugerencias de suicidio y locura para...!Ay pero creo que ya les conte demasiado ja,ja,ja!

!Por favor no sean malitos y sigan leyendo mi historia!Les prometo que dare lo mejor de mi para seguir con un argumento que los mantenga interados en este mi primer Fic! Y que solo gracias a uds. con sus amables reviews me dan la fuerza para seguir adelante.

!Nuevamente un feliz año nuevo y espero que sigamos en contacto!

Su amigo(a) Solaris 3000

Posdata: Para aquellos que leen mi historia pero no dejan reviews, recuerden una o dos palabras de aliento es lo unico que les pido. !Adios!

Proximo capitulo: Motoko le cuenta a Kei y a su hermana lo platica que tuvo con Kenji Nishimura. ¿Como reaccionara la hermosa Tsuroko al saber que el padre de su futuro hijo estuvo a punto de morir? ¿Y quienes son Kristina y Araceli? Aika y Zulema no van a estar nada contentas al saber esto.


	25. Aprendiendo a amrnos 7maParte

Aprendiendo a amarnos 7ta. parte.

Motoko Aoyoma salia de gran velocidad de la estacion del metro donde se encontraba la escuela de su novio. Ella estaba temblando al saber lo que pudo ocurrirle a Kei y decidio ir en su busqueda.

_-!Por favor Dios Mio que se encuentre bien que no le haya pasado nada!_-Suplico Motoko a creador.

Mientras tanto afuera de dicho instituto Kei se encontraba con sus amigos Haitani y Shirai.

-!Ja,ja,ja,ja!-Fueron las risas que ellos daban enfrente de Keitaro.

-!Les digo que es la verdad!- Decia Kei buscando que sus amigos les creyeran.

-!Si como no! Pues mi novia es Britney Spears!-Dijo Haitani

-!Si, y mi novia es Maddona!-Dijo burlonamente Shirai

Kei solo dio un gemido de frustacion y les dijo:

-!Pero qu no se acuerdan cuando nos vieron juntos en el parque de diversiones?

-Si, pero eso fue por una cuestion de honor que ella tuvo que cumplir contigo ¿Ya se te olvido que tu mismo nos lo dijiste?-Dijo Shirai

-Kei honestamente ¿Que estas fumando marihunana o que!Comprende que nos es dificil creer que tu tengas una novia!-Dijo Haitani

-!Y que esa novia sea ELLA!...Sabiendo de antemano cuanto te odia.-Le recordo Shirai

-!Si es verdad! -Recalco Haitani

-Muchachos les Juro que es verdad ella me acepto como su pareja-Dijo Kei buscando que sus amigos le creyeran.

-!Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!-Se volvieron a reir

-!Pues yo como Tomas de Aquino! "Hasta no ver no creer"-dijo Haitani

-!Opino lo mismo y ademas...!

-!KEITAROOOOO!- Fue el enorme grito que interrumpio a Shirai Y los tres jovenes vieron que una joven Venia corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ellos y !PUMMMM! La joven termino abrazando a Keitaro pero por la velocidad de ella los dos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

-!Kei mi amor ¿te encuentras bien no te paso nada!-Le dijo una asustada Motoko y entonces comenzo a darle tiernos besitos de amor en su rostro.

-!CLINK!-Las mandibulas inferiores de golpearon el suelo al ver una escena que jamas pesaron ver.

-!¿Mo...Motoko!-Dijeron con enorme asombro

Motoko mientras tanto seguia besando a su amado Romeo y finalmente puso la cabeza de el en sus hermosos senos y dijo suavemente:

-Gacias Dios Mio por cuidarmelo. Y como sabran Kei estaba completamente sonrojado. Entonces le dijo:

-Ho...Hola mi princesa...Mmmmm...Gracias por demostrarme cuanto me quieres yo...Yo...

-No digas nada mi amor yo te protegere-Le dijo ella dandole un tierno beso en los labios

!Argggg!-Fue el gemido que dieron ambos jovenes y haciendo que cayeran al suelo al estilo anime.

Una vez terminado el beso Kei le dijo a Motoko:

-Mmmmm...gracias por el beso y por que se que vas a protegerme mi amor pero...¿De quien?-Dijo muy intrigado Kei

-!Oh Dios! Pues...Pues veras...Este.

-Mmmm...Hola Motoko-Le dijo Hiirai sacandola de sus pensamientos. Ella entonces volteo su cara y vio a los inseparables amigos de Kei. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de la situacion tan intima y bochornosa en la que se encontraba con Kei, pero para sorpresa de todos ella no solto a Kei y les dijo tranquilamente:

-Este...Hola muchachos Mmmm...¿Como han estado!Je, je,je!-Les dijo y termino riendose nerviosamente.

-Ho...Hola...¿Motoko eres tu?-Dijo

-Pues claro que soy ¿Por que lo dicen?

-Bueno...Pues es que la Motoko que conocemos por lo normal hubiera golpeado a Keitaro hasta matarlo y no...Estarlo abrazando tan amorosamente.-Dijo

Eso sin lugar a dudas lastimo sentimentalmente a Motoko ya que ella no pudo evitar recordar los crueles y malvados momentos que le dio a Kei en el pasado y muy avergonzada consigo mismo agacho su cabeza...Cuando sintio que Kei la abrazaba con su brazo.

-Pero eso fue cosa del pasado...Ahora estoy viviendo el mejor momento de mi vida-Dijo Keitaro, entonces se levanto y ayudo a Motoko a levantarse.

-Señores con mucho orgullo y felicidad les informo que la Srta. Aoyoma Motoko es mi novia.-Claro que esto hizo que las mandibulas de sus amigos se estamparan nuevamente en el suelo y Motoko se puso color tomate y agacho timidamente la cabeza. Finalmente despues de la sorpresa Haitani y Shirai se dieron por vencidos y dijeron:

-Kei...No sabemos que decir...Bueno jamas pensamos que tu y ella...

-Si, yo aun ha pesar de verlo no puedo creerlo--y entonces Motoko dijo

-Entiendo perfectamente como se sienten, no puedo negar que en el pasado fui la mas cruel de las mujeres para Keitaro, pero despes de nuestra primera cita que tuvimos nos paso algo muy hermoso y hoy con mucho orgullo les informo que el sr. Urashima y yo somos novios.-Finalizo con sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Finalmente los amigos de Kei felicitaron a la pareja y les desearon las mejor de las suertes para ellos y entones Shirai dijo:

-Bueno, entonces comprendemos que aqui salimos sobrando, nos retiramos, nos vemos mañana muchachos.

-Adios les dijo la feliz pareja. Entonces cuando se quedaron solos Kei le dijo:

-Gracias Motoko chan por lo que les dijiste a mis amigos.

-Solo les dije lo que mi corazon me dijo.-Y entonces Motoko le dio un tierno beso en sus labios cuando de repente sus alarmas internas se activaron.

-!Oh Dios mio!-Dijo ella muy espantada

-¿Que ocurre Motoko?

-Kei, en casa te explico, vamonos a Hinata.

-Pero no puedo Motoko

-¿Que? ¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno es que ahora tengo que ir a mi primera sesion asesoria con la señorita Kurahashi ¿Recuerdas?

-!Oh! Tienes razon se me habia olvidado. !Ay Dios! Pero no quiero dejarte sola-Dijo muy preocupada Motoko.

-Motoko ¿Que pasa? Caray...Si no te conociera diria que...Estas espantada ¿Ocurrio algo?

-Bueno, si paso algo, pero esto me gustaria discutirlo con calma en casa y con mi hermana.

-Ok...Si tu asi lo quieres, pero comprende que no puedo faltar, es mi primer clase y...

-Si amor lo entiendo perfectamente, bueno...¿Puedo acompañarte a tu sesion de estudios?

-Mmmm...Okey por mi no hay ningun problema...¿Nos vamos?

Ella le dio su tierna sonrisa y lo abrazo por su brazo derecho y claro, haciendo muy feliz al muchacho.

-Si kei, en marcha-Dijo ella y la pareja se marcho, sin embargo Kei noto a Motoko muy preocupada y se fijaba como ella miraba a todos lados como...Si buscara a alguien, pero opto por no decirle nada,ya en hinata aclararian las cosas fue lo que penso. Finalmente llegaron al sueño maximo de Kei...La universidad de Todai. Al verla Kei dio un enorme suspiro y Motoko le dijo:

-Kei, tengo fe que este sera tu año...!Mucho animo!

-Gracias mi princesa. Yo tambien tengo Fe que este año lograre mi sueño...Especialmente por que tengo en mis brazos a mi mayor motivacion para entrar a Todai.

-!Ay Kei que cosas dices!-Dijo ella sonrojandose y sepultando su rostro en el pecho de su amado casero. El le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le dijo:

-Motoko quiero entrar a Todai para ser alguien en la vida, asegurar mi porvenir y que te sientas muy orgullosa de mi.

Motoko levanto su hermoso rostro y le dio un corto beso a Kei en sus labios y dijo:

-Kei, por lo que eres y lo por lo que me has dado es motivo suficiente para estar orgullosa de ti y cuando entres a Todai, ten por seguro que yo hare hasta lo imposible por entrar tambien.

-Dios Mio Motoko seria maravilloso...!Oh! Juntos ahi estudiando y ...!Mmmmmmmmmm!- Kei no pudo continuar hablando ya que los apetitosos labios de su amada se fusionaron con los de el y ambos disfrutaron la maravillosa caricia y...Provacando la envidia de los muchachos que veian de reojo a la pareja y deseandole la peor de las muertes a nuestro simpatico casero por tener a semejante mujer en sus brazos...!Ellos con gusto venderian su alma al diablo con tal de tener a una mujer como Motoko!

Finalmente la pareja entro tomados de la mano a la Universidad y kei le dijo:

-Bueno, veamos ella me dijo que el aula de estudio seria el 4C que se encuentra en el edificio "S" ¿Por donde sera?-Dijo algo inseguro y viendo a los alrededores del enorme complejo Universitario.

-No se, supongo que podriamos preguntar a algun alumno o profesor-Dijo Motoko

-Si tienes toda la ra...!Ay mama!-Dijo Kei cuando de repente sintio una poderosa mano que lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo separo facilmente de su amada kendoista.

-Buenos dias Motoko pero que sorpresa tenerte en mis dominios-Dijo un galante Seta al momento que tomaba su mano y ahi le daba un beso como todo un caballero.

-Supongo que no es necesario decirles que el color tomate inundo completamente el rostro de la kendoista, pero lo que destrozo su corazon fue ver la triste mirada que Kei le dio al sentirse tan impotente ante el apuesto profesor de Todai.

-Este...Hola Seta...¿Co...como estas?-Dijo timidamente Motoko.

-Muy bien gracias, hola Kei...¿A que debo el honor de tu visita y al de tu linda acompañante a Todai?

-Venimos a que Kei comienze a tomar sus asesorias con la Srta. Kurahashi ¿Recuerdas? La alumna que recomendaste al amor de mi vida.- Dijo ella recalcando lo ultimo y entonces abrazo amorosamente a Kei y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y claro, haciendolo muy feliz y buscando que recuperara su confianza en si mismo. Seta los miro con una enorme sonrisa, cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y les dijo:

-No saben lo feliz que estoy de verlos asi, hace poco jamas pense que pudieran llegar a ese nive, Kei no te lo voy a negar...Te tengo envidia de la buena. Kei se rio nerviosamente y le dijo:

-Gra...Gracias Seta.

-Bueno...¿A que horas tomas tu asesoria?

-!Oh! en 30 minutos pero no encontramos el salon de estudio.- Dijo algo nervios0.

-Okey muchachos siganme es por aqui. Y asi los dos jovenes siguieron al profesor.

-Listo jovenes aqui es...Bueno Kei mucha suerte.

-Gracias Seta.

-Adios Motoko y por favor cuida bien a mi futuro pupilo-Le dijo haciendole un guiño.

-Si Seta tenlo por seguro y bueno...No quiero meterme en lo que no me importa pero...

-¿Si?-Dijo algo intrigado el profesor.

-Bueno, ¿Por que no eres tan cortes y galante con Haruka san como lo eres conmigo? Yo pienso que ella te estima mucho.

El profesor hizo una mueca de tristeza y desilucion y entonces se agacho ante los muchachos y les mostro el enorme chichon que aun tenia producto de la ultima "caricia" que la tia le habia dado y le dijo:

-!Ay Motoko! ¿Crees que no lo intentado? Pero esto fue lo unico que obtuve como respuesta.- Y sin decir mas el profesor se fue muy pero muy triste y dejando desconcertados a la joven pareja. Entonces Kei le dijo a Motoko.

-Bueno...Yo comprendo perfectamente bien a Seta.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres Keitaro?

Kei dio un suspiro y mirando al cielo le dijo:

-Bueno tu sabes, antes estuve enamorada de cierta pelirroja y me pasaba exactamente lo mismo que le pasa ahora a Seta. Mmmmm...Supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad?

Motoko se puso completamente palida y a su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos de las horribles humillaciones y desprecios que le hacia a Keitaro cada vez que el le profesaba su amor y lo peor, ella recordo algo que la hizo sentir muy mal en su interior, el hecho de que ella misma disfrutaba como Naru hacia pedazos moral y sentimentalmente al hombre que ahora ella amaba con todo su ser.

-!Oh Dios Kei yo...No se que decirte!-Dijo muy apenada, pero Kei le dio una enorme sonrisa y la abrazo por la cintura y le dijo:

-Pero...Dios fue misericordioso conmigo, supongo que el sintio lastima por mi y entonces me mando a un maravilloso angel que..!Snif!...!Snif!...Me ha hecho sentir...Yo...!snif!...Motoko yo...yo...-Dijo Kei incapaz de hablar producto de las lagrimas.

Ante la reaccion de Kei, no es necesario decir que el corazon noble y puro de la Kendoista se hizo pedazos y al recordar que en el pasado ella fue en parte responsable de la desdicha y sufrimeinto de Kei sintio que su mayor obligacin en este momento era hacer lo mas feliz al hombre que antes odiaba y ahora amaba con todo su corazon, entonces las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y le dijo a Kei:

-!Oh Kei!Snif!Snif!...Per...Perdoname por lo cruel que fui contigo en el pasado...!Perdoname por favor!

El comenzo a acariciar el rostro de ella y le dijo:

-La amo srta. Aoyoma...Ninguna mujer podra ocupar mi corazon jamas...Lo juro.

Motoko entonces,simplemente ya no pudo mas y abrazando fuertemente del cuello a su amado le dio un ardiente beso y Kei correspondio con la misma intensidad el hermoso regalo que Motoko le ofrecio. Finalmente despuesde un buen, pero un buen rato ambos romperion la ardiente caricia y ella le dijo:

-Kei amor mio...Te lo suplico...Dame un poco mas de tiempo y ...Y mi..._Pureza_ sera tuya.-Y con su rostro completamente sonrojado le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y Kei temblando de felicida le dijo:

-Mo...Motoko...!Snif!...!Snif!...Te amo, te amo.- Y ambos terminaron abrazados y susurrandose al oido palabras de amor.

-10 MINUTOS DESPUES DE APAPACHOS, BESITOS, CARICIAS ROMANTICAS, PROMESAS DE FIDELIDAD, AMOR ETERNO, ETC,ETC,ETC.

Kei y Motoko continuaban abrazados y dandose tierna miradas de amor, entonces la Kendoista le dijo:

-Mi amor (besito)...Es hora de que vayas a tu (besito) asesoria con al Srta. Kurahashi (besito)

-Si mi Diosa...Mmmmm...¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintio con la cabeza y tomados de la mano se dirigieron al salon que Seta les indico. Entonces cuando estaban llegando al salon una hermosa mujer salio de ahi y al verlos se aceco a ellos y los recibio con una sonrisa.

-!Buenas tardes Keitaro!

-!Hola Srta. Kurahasi...buenas tardes.

Motoko sinto que su corazon latio a mil por hora al reconocer a la mujer que tenia enfrente. Aquella mujer era ni mas ni menos la persona que la hizo conocer el significado de... los celos y un ligero remordimiento y sentimiento de culpa se formo en su corazon al recordar la forma lo cruel e injusta que fue con Keitaro.

-Srta. Nishimura le presneto a...-Dijo Kei y sacando de sus pensamientos a Motoko

-No es necesario que me lo digas Keitaro,Mmmm... por su belleza, ella solamente puede ser la Srta. Motoko Aoyoma...La hermana menor de la Sra. Tsuroko ¿Correcto?-Le dijo interrumpiendolo y claro, poniendo color tomate a la kendoista la cual dijo timidamente:

-!Oh!Este...Gra...Gracias por lo que me dijo!...Pero...¿Como supo que yo era su hermana?

Nozomi Kurahasi le dio una linda sonrisa y le dijo:

-Srta. Aoyoma no se ofenda, pero su hermana es una de las mujeres mas hermosas que he conocido, ella me platico mucho de usted y al verla...Bueno supongo que ud. es la viva de ella cuando era joven.

Motoko completamente apenada por el elogio agacho su cabeza y timidamente le dijo:

-Bu...Bueno, pues...Este...Gracias.

-Caray y ahora que lo noto, uds. dos vienen tomados de la mano acaso son...¿novios?

Kei y Motoko se sonrojaron y ella le dijo con mucho orgullo:

-Si srta Nishimura kei es el...Motivo de mi felicidad.

-Bueno pues los felicito hacen una bonita pareja.

-Muchas gracias-Dijeron ambos con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, pero pasemos al aula, pronto llegaran los otros aspirantes-Dijo ella.

Mientras avanzaban al salon Motoko hizo un rapido escaneo de la hermosa mujer y por mas que intento evitarlo una punzada de celos sintio en su corazon. Ella pudo comprobar que la mujer poseia un cuerpo bellisimo y lo que mas le dolia era que sus senos y sus nalgas sobresalian en su cuerpo, entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un tierno beso que recibio en la mejilla, ella volteo y vio que su novio le daba una linda sonrisa, ella solo devolvio la sonrisa.

-Bueno regreso en un momento voy por mis apuntes-Dijo Nozomi.

-Motoko chan ella puede ser muy bonita pero...La unica mujer que llama mi atencion solo seras tu.- Dijo Kei cuando se quedaron solos.

Motoko se puso color tomate y le dijo nerviosamente.

-¿Eh? ¿A...A que te refieres Kei ?yo, yo...

Entonces Kei la tomo por las manos y le dijo con tono suplicante:

-Mi princesa, me di cuenta como observabas el cuerpo de ella y aunque no soy ningun artemarcialista para detectar el Ki de una persona, si pude sentir una ligera molestia en ti. Por favor creeme, ella podre ser muy hermosa pero...Yo jamas la cambiaria por ti, tu...Tu solo riges en mi corazon, solo tu mi ama y señora...Yo jamas te sere infiel, antes de traicionarte me quito la vida.

Motoko se sonrojo y bajo su cara de verguenza al haberse sentido descubierta..."¿Tan obvio fue mi molestia como para que Kei se diera cuenta?"-Se dijo ella y entonces le dijo:

-Kei por favor perdoname, mesiento muy mal por hacerte esta estupida escena de celos...Pero comprendeme por favor...tengo miedo.

-¿Pero de que mi reina?-Le dijo mientras acariciaba su hermosa cabellera.

-A que...Ella te guste, kei por favor no me mientas, ¿A poco no te llama su atencion su cuerpo? y en especial sus...nalgas y sus senos.

Kei por supuesto se sorprendio ante esa pregunta y se puso color tomate pero tranquilamente le dijo:

-Mira, no niego que ella es muy hermosa, pero ella no me llama en lo mas minimo la atencion, por el simple hecho de que la pasion y el deseo en mi persona pertenecen a una linda Kendoista que estoy viendo en este momento.

Una lagrima de felicidad salio de uno de los ojos de Motoko y solo pudo decirle:

-Gracias Kei...Prometo corresponderete de la misma manera.- Y con un tierno beso terminaron su platica.

Finalmente Nozomi llego y despues cuatro jovenes llegaron tres hombres y una mujer, se realizaron lasformales presentaciones y la asesoria comenzo. Motoko se sento a una distancia prudente de ellos y comenzo a hacer sus tareas escolares y a estudiar por su cuenta, para no estar aburrida, pero en su mente aun estaba la inquietud y preocupacion por lo que Kenji le habia contado.

Dos horas mas tarde la clase concluia, se despidieron y Nozomi les indico que las asesorias serian los lunes, miercoles y viernes, eran las 5:00 PM.

Ya rumbo a casa Motoko abrazaba a Kei por la cintura y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amado, entonces Kei le dijo:

-Princesa, ¿Ahora puedes decirme que te preocupa?

-!Oh!Este!...Por favor Kei cuando lleguemos a casa ¿Si? yo, yo...-Dijo algo nerviosa. Kei le dio un tierno beso en su frente y le dijo:

-Si mi reina, lo que tu digas.- Y asi continuaron avanzado rumbo a la estacion del metro. Ya en ese lugar abordaron un vagon, el cual como imaginaran iba hasta el tope de gente. Motoko se pego en una pared del vagon e inmediatamente Kei la protegio con su cuerpo, ya saben por que, por temor a que algun pervertido intentara manosear a Motoko. El vagon comenzo a avanzar y entonces Motoko le vino una idea a la mente el cual hizo que se pusiera color tomate y penso:

_-!Ay mama pero que loca idea! ¿Que va a pensar Kei de mi? Pero y...¿Que tal si le gusta? Ademas con eso le demostraria cuanto lo amo y asi no pensaria en otras mujeres...!Ay Dios mio! Por favor haz que a Kei le guste._

Entonces con sus manos temblandole rodeo la cintura de su amado y...lo abrazo y lo atrajo hacia si misma, buscando que ambos cuerpos se juntaran y como supondran al hacerlo hizo que el pene de su amado se repegara a su vagina. Kei se cimbro de pies a cabeza y comenzo a temblar pensando que a Motoko le podria molestar e intento separarse de ella pero cuando lo hacia cual no seria su sorpresa al sentir que Motoko lo jalaba nuevamente hacia ella y obligandolo de nuevo a juntar su pene con su parte mas intima y privada y el pobre muchacho comenzo a temblar de nuevo, pero su sorpresa no tuvo limites cuando su amada comenzo a besarlo en el cuello, entonces ella le susurro al oido y le dijo con voz suave y tranquilizadora.

-Tranquilo amado mio ¿Por que huyes? ¿Es que no te agrada estar cerca de la mujer que te ama con todo su ser? Y entonces ella aumento suavemente la presion de su abrazo y forzando nuevamente a que el pene de Kei frotara su vagina y haciendo que el pobre casero volviera a temblar y con mucho miedo comenzo a decirle tatamudeando al oido de ella:

-!Ohhhhhhhh! Prin...Princesa...Yo...Ay, ay...¿Co...como te puedo decir? Este...lo que...!Ay mama!...lo que pasa es que mi...Bueno...Este...No,no te vayas a...!Gulp! a ofender pero...Ohhhhhh!

Kei no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Motoko volvio a presionar su cuerpo y haciendo que su pene recibiera una emorsa sensacion de placer. Entonces ella volvio a susurrarle al oido y le dijo:

-Amado mio...No tienes por que tener miedo...Tu sabes que si cualquier hombre me hicera esto, recibiria una horrile muerte, pero tu...Tu eres la razon de mi felicidad y de mi vida...¿Puedes recibir esto como una muestra del gran amor que siento hacia ti?

Kei tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no desmayarse y su corazon comenzo a latir a mil por hora producto de la felicidad que tenia en ese momento y con mucha emocion en su voz le susurro al oido de ella:

-!Oh! Mi...Mi señora ¿En...Entonces no te mo...!Gulp!...lesta?

Ella no le contesto y comenzo a besar el oido de el y entonces comenzo a introducir su lengua en su orificio auditivo y comenzo a lamberselo al momento que volvia a presionar su vagina con el pene de Kei y ante semejante onda de placer que su cuerpo recibio Kei volio a temblar de la feliciadad y emocion.

-Ohhhh...Ohhhhhhh...Pirnn...Mi princesaaaaaaa...Ohhhhhhhhh-Le susurro Kei al oido de su amada.

-¿Esto contesta a tu pregunta amado mio?-Le dijo ella con una sensual voz.

-!Oh! Mo...Motoko !Snif!...!snif!...Te a...mo...Gracias por !Snif!...hacerme tan...feliz...!Snif!-Le dijo Kei muerto de felicidad y con la voz entrecortada por el llanto de felicidad que tenia. Entonces ella le dijo:

-Amado mio, por favor no reprimas tus deseos y...haz feliz a tu...!Gulp!...Miembro.-Le susurro ella en el oido completamente sonrojada por lo que le dijo.

-!Oh Mo...Motoko!Snif! Te amo...!Snif!...te amo...No me dejes porfavor...!Snif!...Sin ti me moriria.-Le susurro con lagrimas de felicidad brotando de sus ojos, y entonces sabiendo que su amada le ofrecia su cuerpo el feliz de la vida abrazo a motoko por su cintura y comenzo a disfrutar el cuerpo de su amada.

En ese momento el vagon llego a una estacion y como era de esperarse la gente comenzo a salir y entrar en el vagon y ese moviento de gente provocaba que Kei pudiera frotar a placer su ya erecto pene en la parte mas intima de su amada sin temor a ser descubiertos. Motoko por su parte se mordio los labios y sepulto su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de Kei cuando comenzo a sentir las suaves embestidas que el erecto miembro de el le hacia en la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo.

_-!Oh Dios Mio!Ugggghh! Su...Su pene...Su pene esta dentro de mi...!Virgen santima es enorme y...y...Esta muy duro!Ohhhhhh, Di...Dios Mio...Ayudame a soportarlo...!Ah!Ahhh!_

Se decia mentalmente Motoko quien estaba muerta de miedo al sentir las suaves embestidas que su amado le daba, pero, el saber que eso lo hacia feliz a el, era mas que suficiente para controlar su temor y eso la lleno de dicha y felicidad y ya con mas confianza ligeramente aumento la presion del abrazo que le daba a Keitaro.

Y asi el trayecto continuo, el vagon siempre lleno de gente, al llegar a cada estacion del metro la gente luchaba por entrar y salir y los continuos empujones que recibia Kei lo hacian el hombre mas feliz del mundo ya que podia frotar a placer su pene contra la vagina de su amada, el finalmente lo que mas hacia era morder sus labios para evitar que un gemido de placer saliera de sus labios y ocasionalmente cubrir de besos el rostro sonrojada de su amada kendoista.

20 MINUTOS DESPUES DE...Bueno uds. ya saben de que !Je, je, je!

Faltan dos estaciones mas para llegar a Hinata y entonces un desesperado Keitaro le susurro a su novia:

Mi...Mi...!Ay!...Amor...Ya, ya...!Oh Dios!...Ya por...Por favor...Te...Te...lo ruego...!Ohh!...¿Si?

-¿Mmmmmm? ¿Que pasa mi rey? ¿Que no te gusta?-Le susurro la kendoista la cual habia perdido la nocion del tiempo al estar recibiendo el frotamiento de Kei y es que ya con mas confianza del miedo y temor paso al...Placer.

-Es...Es que faltan dos !Ughh! estaciones para llegar a Hinata y...y...No puedo salir con mi...!Ay mama!...Con mi...mi...miebro erecto y ademas...!Ughhhh!...puedo eyacu...!Oh!...lar...!Por favor! Te...Tengo miedo.

Las alarmas internas de Motoko se activaron al instante y entonces ella comprendio la comprometedora situacion en la que se encontraba su novio.

-!Ay Kei per,perdoname! Creo que perdi la nocion del tiempo.- Y suavemente aflojo el abrazo que le daba y al dejar de sentir la presion en su miembro Kei respiro aliviado y entonces recarsu su cabeza en el cuello de su amada y comenzo a respirar agitadamente hasta que se tranquilizo (El y cierta parte de su anatomia)

-Kei amorcito...¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Le dijo algo preocupada Motoko mientras lo abrazaba con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo le rascaba su cabellera

-!Uffff!...Si mi diosa...Gra...Gracias ya...ya me siento mas...Tranquilo.-Y termino dandole un beso en la frente. Finalmente el metro llego a la estacion de Hinata y ellos abrazados salieron de ahi. Ellos no dijeron nada simplemente estaban caminando cuando de repente llegaron al pequeño parque que le trajo dolorosos recuerdos a Motoko ¿Recuerdan el capitulo 11 ? Y entonces le dijo:

-¿Este...Mi amor podemos entrar ahi un momento?...Yo, bueno...Creo que es hora de que te confiense algo le dijo algo apenada. Kei se desconcerto un poco y dijo:

-Este...Si mi reina lo que tu digas.- Y claro el doloroso recuerdo de lo que vivio ahi llego a su mente pero tambien recordo que en ese lugar cuando Motoko llego a consolarlo y a indicarle que el tal Nishimura no era nada para ella y para su sorpresa llegaron al arbol donde Motoko lo encontro llorando. Entonces ella le dijo:

-Kei hace tiempo yo...Te encontre en este lugar muy triste y todo fue por mi estupida culpa ¿Recuerdas?

Kei algo desconcertado agacho su cabeza y se rasco su nuca y le dijo:

-Bueno...Veras,mira, no quiero hacerte sentir culpable pero en este arbol, bueno yo vivi quizas el peor momento de mi vida, ya que pense que mi sueño imposible, el cual consistia en tener a alguien que me amara se habia desvanecido,ya que...Bueno, yo sabia que no tenia ninguna posiblidad de competir con...El.

Motoko al escuchar eso sintio como si alguien le hubiera partido su corazon con una katana e inmediatamente lo abrazo e hizo que el se recargara con el arbol, entonces ella comenzo a llorar y le dijo:

-!Kei!...!Snif!...!snif!...!Per...perdoname por favor!...!fui una estupida! ...Yo no tenia ningun motivo para agredirte y...y...!Snif!...!Snif!

Kei conmovido por lo accion de Motoko correspondio al abrazo y comenzo a acariciar su sedosa cabellera y le dijo:

-Shhhh...Ya mi amor, por favor, tranquilizate, mira, como te dije antes, si tu me abofeteaste fue por algo que me merecia, siempre hice tonterias que te molestaban , por lo torpe y descuidado que he sido siempre...Perdoname ¿Si?

-!BUAAAAHHHHHH!-Fue el enorme llanto que dio Motoko ya que lo que Kei le dijo termino por destrozar su ya maltrecho corazon. Y desconceertando completamente al pobre muchacho.

-Kei...!Snif!...¿Sa...!Snif!...Sebes por que te di la cachetada?-Dijo ella incapaz de alzar su mirada por la enorme verguenza que cargaba en sus hombros.

-Bu...Bueno...Pues la verdad no y...Caray por mas que intento saber que fue pues...Lo ignoro.-Entonces tomando suavemente el rostro de Motoko con sus manos la obligo a levantar la mirada y le dijo con una mirada muy seria:

-Motoko chan, por favor, por favor, dime cual fue la estupidez que cometi para provocar tu furia y ganarme esa cachetada.-- Y claro al escuchar eso Motoko se sintio la mas vil y cruel de las mujeres y sintio que su cuerpo se hacia mil pedazos y con sus nervios completamente destrozados por el remordimiento y la culpabilidad, rompio el abrazo que teiacon Kei y le dijo con furia y frustacion:

-!Ninguna Kei!Ninguna estupidez hiciste! Yo...Yo...!TODO FUE POR MI MALDITA CULPA!-Grito muy pero muy furiosa y en su furia consigo mismo se acerco al arbol y...!Se golpeo la frente con el tronco!

-!Motoko!-Fue el enorme grito que Kei pego al ver a su amada lastimarse ella misma de una manera brutal e inmediatamente la abrazo fuertemente para evitar que siguiera haciendose daño ella misma.

-!Motoko por el amor de Dios! ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por te agrediste de esa manera?-Le dijo Kei muy desesperado mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y comenzado a besar el area dañada de su frente como si con eso buscara aliviar el dolor de su amada kendoista.

-!Ay!...!Oh!...¿Ehhh?...!Ay mama!...!Ayy!...-Fue todo lo que ella pudo contestarle, era obvio que el soberano golpe que ella se dio la dejo completamente noqueada y solo podia decir puras inchoherencias y Kei tuvo que evitar que ella se cayera al suelo. Finalmente con mucho trabajo el se recargo en el arbol y sujeto fuertemente a Motoko para evitar su caida y asi se quedaron por casi 5 minutos hasta que Kei le dijo:

-Motoko mi amor...!Snif!...¿Por que!Snif!...¿Por que te lastimaste de esa forma?-Le decia mientras acariciaba su hermoso rostro, finalmente ella abrio lentamente sus ojos al recobrar sus sentidos y el dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

-Por...Por que...!Ay!...Por que...Me lo merecia Keitaro...Me merecia eso y...Mu...Mucho mas mi amor, por haberte infringido injustamente ese dolor que le cause a tu corazon...Tu...Tu no tienes idea de como me...de como me senti cuando te vi sentado en este arbol llorando y...!Ay! To...Todo por mis estupidos razona...mientos...!Ay madre mia! ¿Por que el suelo se mueve mucho Kei?-Le dijo aun algo atontada por el golpe. Kei por su parte no supo que decir e hizo lo primero que le vino a su mente: Le dio un ardiente beso en los labios a Motoko como si con eso pudiera darle su energia para que ella se reuperara. Y al parecer esto funciono, Motoko al sentir la ardiente caricia en sus labios abrio lentamente su boca para poder absorber el sabor de los labios de su mado y debilente alzo su brazo derecho para abrazar a Kei por la cintura. Cuando la caricia termino ella le dio una mirada aun debil a Kei y le dijo:

-Gra...Gracias por el beso kei...Yo...Yo...

Kei entonces puso su dedo indice en los labios de ella y le dijo:

-Shhhh...Tranquila mi amor, ya paso todo, por favor solo relajate y deja que la fuerza regrese a tu cuerpo ¿Si?-Le dijo Kei dandole una mirada suplicante. Ella solo asintio con la cabeza y descanso su cabeza en el pecho de su amado y lo abrazo por la cintura. Entonces Kei le dijo:

-Mi amor...Vamos a sentarnos en el suelo y a recargarnos en el tronco...Como aquella vez que veniste a darme la ilusion de volver a vivir...¿Si?

Ella le dio una debil sonrisa y ambos lentamente se recostaron el suelo, Kei recargo su espalda en el tronco del arbol y Motoko descanso su cuerpo en el pecho de su amado y abrazandolo fuertemente. Kei comenzo a acariciar el pelo de ella y darle tiernos besitos en el enorme chichon que tenia en su frente. Sobra decir que en esos momentos Motoko se sentia la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

-Gracias Kei...Gracias por brindarme tu amor.-Le dijo debilemente ella y comenzo a frotar su rostro con el pecho de su amado casero. Kei solo sonrio y el dijo:

-Motoko...Recuerda que tu eres el motivo de mi existencia...Yo solo voy a vivir para hacerte muy feliz...lo juro.-Le dijo y volvio a besr su frente dañada.

Ella solio sonrio y siguio disfrutando el beso y el abrazo de su novio y busco descansar para recuperar las energias perdidas.

Quince minutos mas tarde

-Motoko...¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Dijo un preocupado Keitaro.

-Mmmmm...Si, mi amor, ya...Ya me siento mejor y gracias por cuidarme-dijo ella dandole una tierna mirada de amor. Kei dio un gran suspiro de alivio y le dijo:

-Por favor...Jurame que no vas a volver a lastimarte ¿Si?

-Si Kei lo que tu digas pero...Caramba no pude evitar castigarme por el daño que te cause, el remordimiento no me dejaba en paz.-Dijo ella agachando su cabeza muy avergonzada. Kei tomo el menton de ella y la obligo a que lo viera a los ojos y le dijo:

-Motoko por favor...¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Por que dices que fue tu culpa?

Ella dio un fuerte suspiro y le dijo:

-Kei mi amor lo que paso fue lo siguiente: ¿Recuerdas ese dia cuando me viste salir del carro de Ken...Errrr...quiero decir de ese muchacho?

Kei le dio una triste mirada y le dijo:

-¿Como olvidarlo Motokito? Ese dia senti que todos mis sueños e ilusiones que tenia contigo se hacian pedazos yo...Yo solo se que queria morirme.

Motoko fue la que sintio que se moria al escuchar lo que Kei le dijo yantes de que pudiera pensarlo ella le estaba dando un ardiente beso a Kei en los labios omo si quisiera que el comprendiera que ella era completamente suya y no de ese muchacho. Al terminar el beso Kei le dio una linda sonrisa y le dijo:

-Gracias Motoko por hacerme entender que tu me amas.

Ella le devolvio la sonrisa y le dijo:

-Si kei yo solamente te pertenezco mi alma y mis sentimientos solo te pertenecen a ti-Entonces ella acerco su hermoso rostro a centimentros del rostro de Kei y le dijo con voz suave y sensual: -Y dentro de poco tiempo espero poder...Entregarte mi cuerpo.

Kei se puso color tomate y comenzo a temblar de la emocion y le dijo:

-!Gra...Gracias Motoko chan!

Y como uds. suponen lo que siguio a continuacion fue un largo y ardiente beso entre los dos. Cuando rompeiron la ardiente caricia ella dijo:

-Kei por favor...Dejame continuar...Tengo que decirte que fue loque paso:-Dandole una mirada suplicante.

-Bueno...Soy todo oidos mi reina-Dijo Kei ya resignado a escucharla.

-Gracias...Pues veras lo que paso fue esto: Cuando veniamos camino a Hinta pasamos por este parque y fue cuando te vi con la Srta. Nishimra...-Y entonces con todo el dolor de su corazon Motoko le platico a Kei toda la historia y el por que ella lo abofeteo.

-...Y eso fue todo...Kei por favor perdoname.-Dijo ella agachando su cabeza por la enorme verguenza que tenia. Kei simplemente no podia creer lo que Motoko le habia dicho, tenia sus ojos muy abiertos y su boca completamente abiertas y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo le dijo:

-Yo...Yo...Motoko chan mo se que decir...Tu...Tu...¿Estabas...?

-Si mi amor ella me hizo conocer el significado de los celos...Kei en ese momento supe que te amaba pero tambien te odie por pensar que todo lo que habiamos vivido en nuestra cita habia sido un engaño y...yo...yo...En un arranque de furia y odio fue cuando le dije a...Ese muchacho que tal vez podria ser su novia y...Supongo que tu escuchaste eso ¿verdad?

Kei solo pudo asintir con la cabeza aun incapaz de creer lo que habia escuchado

-¿Comprendes ahora por que me di ese golpe en el arbol?...!Eso y mas me merecia por lo cruel e injusta que fui contigo!-Dijo muy furiosa consigo mismo. Kei solo le dio un tierno beso en los labios y ella le dijo:

-Kei...¿Me perdonas?

El le dio una tierna sonrisa y le dijo:

-Solo si me prometes no volver a lastimarte tu misma ¿Si?

-Si Kei...lo que tu digas.

-Gracias mi princesa, recuerda que tu eres el motivo de mi felicidad y sufri mucho al verte en este estado. Mira ¿Que te parece si dejamos esto en el pasado y nos enfocamos a construir un mejor futuro para nosotros? Lo pasado que quede ahi...En el pasado.

Ella le dio una gran sonrisa y le dijo:

-Muchas gracias Kei por comprenderme, nunca mas volvere a dudar de ti, lo prometo.

Finalmente se dieron un suave beso en los labios y con mucho cuidado Kei ayudo a Motoko a levantarse. Entonces ella lo abrazo y caminando sin prisa alguna se dirigieron a Hinata y sin saber que estaban siendo vigilados por dos personas que estaban escondidas entre los arboles y arbustos de ese parque.

-!Ayy Aika! ¿No te parecio de lo mas romantico lo que vimos y escuchamos de esos jovencitos?-Dijo una roamntica Zulema y dando un suspiro de felicidad al momento que abrzaba a su compañera por la cintura.

-!AAARGGHHHHHH!MIS COSTILLAS ESTUPIDA!-Grito de dolor una adolorida y lastimada Aika y !Zock! le acomodo un fuerte coscorron a su romantica compañera.

-!Ay me dolio! ¿Por que siempre reaccionas de una forma tan violenta conmigo?-Dijo Zulema mientras se sobaba el golpe que Aika le dio en su cabeza.

-Grrrrr...¿Que ya se te olvido el estado en que se encuentra mi pobre cuerpo tarada?

Aika tenia vendajes en sus costillas, el brazo derecho vendado por el terrible golpe que Takeshi le habia dado con la barra de acero, tenia su ojo derecho inflamadon por un golpe, su cabeza vendada y utilizaba un baston para poder caminar debido a los moretones que tenia en sus hermosos muslos, aparte de los dientes que le faltaban.

-Bueno...Perdoname ¿Si? Lo que pasa es que me emocione con lo que se decian esos muchachos.

(Recordemos que ellas usaban unos audifonos tipo militares para poder escuchar conversaciones a larga distancia.)

Ella por su parte se encontra en la misma situacion fisica que su amiga, solo que ella tenia los dos ojos morados y su mano izquierda estaba vendada y cojeaba de la pierna derecha ya que su rodilla estaba inflamada producto de las "Caricas" de Koji Hibiki.

-¿Te emocionaste con lo que se decian esos jovencitos?-Le dijo algo molesta Aika

-!Claro! ¿A poco no te parecio muy romantico?-Le dijo muy emocionada.

Aika dio un gemido de frustacion y puso su lastimado rostro a centimetros del rostro de Zulema y le dijo:

-Pues a mi me parecio haber visto la escena mas cursi y estupida que he visto y escuchado de una pareja de enamorados...!¿Pero que diablos pensaba esa jovencita para haberse agredido de esa manera!Ay dios mio! Esta juventud de ahora esta cada dia mas loca!-Dijo muy furiosa Aika y entonces Zulema le dijo:

-Mmmmm...Oye Aika de casualidad tu...Tu...-Dijo algo insegura

-¿Si?...¿Yo que?-Dijo Aika algo molesta.

-Tu...Tu...¿Nunca te has enamorado?

Aika sintio como si una katana le hubiera partido la cabeza y muy furiosa tomo a Zulema por el cuello de su camisa y le dijo con un tono asesino:

-Oye...¿Te gustaria conservar los pocos dientes que te quedan?

Zulema muerta de miedo por la reaccion de su amiga solo logro decir "Si" con la cabeza entonces Aika le dijo:

-Bien, entonces...No me vuelvas ha hacer ese tipo de preguntas estupidas ¿Entendiste?

Zulema solo pudo decir "Si" con su cabeza. Entonces Aika la solto bruscamente y con mucho esfuerzo comenzo a caminar rumbo a la limosina negra que tenian y le dijo con un tono seco y autoritario sin voltear a verla.

-Vamonos ya, debemos de reportarle a nuesrta ama que esos jovencitos ya van de regreso a Hinata...¿Que esperas estupida!Muevete!

Zuelema no le contesto simplemente la comenzo a seguir y una solitaria lagrima salio de uno de sus lastimados ojos. Y penso:

_-Aika si supieras como sufro cuando tu eres tan cruel y mala conmigo...Si tu supieras lo que siento por ti...Pero supungo que nunca podre decirtelo ya que si lo hago...lo mas seguro es que me mates._

Continuara...

!Hola a todos! Aqui su amigo(a)solaris 3000 reportandose. !Caramba como pasa el tiempo ya terminamos la primer semana de este año!

Bueno como se habran dado cuenta la historia se me volvio a salir de control y la reaccion de la hermosa Tsuroko se las debo para la poxima semana. !Uds. disculpen por favor!

Ahora quisiera dar respuesta a sus siempre amables comentarios:

**Fernando Urashima: **Como siempre agradesco tus comentarios y me da gusto saber que tu agrado la reaccion de Motoko. Kanako aparecera despues de que termine la saga del infierno...Y bueno, si es que Kei sobrevive. !Estamos en contacto!

**El santo pegaso:** Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo respecto a mi forma de describir los moemntos romanticos de Kei y Motoko tus comentarios me dan la confianza para seguir con este estilo y tambien de que estoy haciendo lo correcto que es darles un gusto con mi historia. !Muchas gracias! Esto...Bueno, siento que elva un poco mi... "Cosmo energia" (Perdon por el mal chiste) Y bueno con respecto a respecto a lo de fumarte un pucho, nuevamente te agradesco tus comentarios hacia mi forma de escribir y bueno...¿Por que mejor no intentas masticar un chicle o chuparte una paleta? Digo,no se, pero pienso que tus pulmones te lo van a agradecer mucho.

**Alukard.-** Hola amigo mio, gracias por continuar con mi historia, como siempre espero no decepcionarte y bueno con respecto a la saga del infierno, bueno,mi intencion es hacer un drama de sufirmiento moral y psicologico para...Bueno supongo que ya sabes para quien, ahora lo que me preocupa es que si esta persona podra salir con vida. !Nos vemos amigo!

**Magaso Urashima.-**Hola de nuevo amigo, bueno la historia tomara esos tintes que dices cuando llegue la saga del infierno y buen con respecto a Aika y a Zulema a las pobrecitas les esperan tiempos dificiles con la llegada de sus rivales y ademas con su estado fisico...Pues, Kristina y Araceli van a tomar ventaja de eso.

**Little butterfly18.-** Hola...Gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que tu tambien tengas un buen año. Espero poder actualizar la historia cada semana para que tus nervios se tranquilizen. Kenji tal vez se salve de la furia de nuestra niña demente favorita, ya que el jugara un papel muy importante en la saga del infierno y bueno con respecto al enfrentameinto de Sue vs Kanako, tal vez podriamos pensar que Sue lleva las de perder pero recordemos qe ella cuenta con un super cerebro y no me extraañaria que en el colmo de su ingenio pudiera crear una robot con las caracteristicas de combate de Motoko para defenderse y ademas hay que recordar que ella cuenta con su equipo de asesinas guardaespaldas de Molow...Tal vez la pobrecita de Kanako no va saber por donde le va llegar el primer golpe. !estamos en contacto amiga!

**Little Gory.-** Hola muchas gracias por leer mi historia y te doy la mas cordial bienvenida a este mi primer Fic. Bueno con respecto a mi mail, si tienes razon, este fue dado de baja, pero me puedes encontrar como aika3000mx en hotmail. Y espero seguir contando con tus opiniones en los siguientes capitulos.

Proximo capitulo: Ya con mas calma y en la seguridad de Hinata Motoko les platica a Kei y a su hermana lo que le dijo Kenji Nishimura. El miedo y el horror invadiran a nuestro sufrido casero y la furia e indigancion reinaron en el corazon de la hermosa mujer.


	26. Aprendiendo a amarnos 8tvaParte

Aprendiendo a amarnos 8tava. parte

Eran aproximandamente las 7:00 PM, el sol se habia ocultado por completo y la noche hacia su aparicion. Una pareja que iba abrazada amorosamente se acerca al conjunto residencial para señoritas de Hinata, sus nombres Urashima Keitaro y Motoko Aoyoma, esta ultima tenia en la frente un enorme chichon producto de haber estampado su frente en el tronco de un arbol. Kei, su novio la vio con mirada de preocupacion y temor le dijo:

-Mi princesita...¿Como sigue tu golpe? ¿Aun te duele mucho?- Y nuevamente le dio un tierno beso en su frente inflamada. Motoko por su parte se sintio la mujer mas feliz del mundo ante esa sencilla muestra de afecto y amor que le daba el hombre por el cual ella se agredio a si misma y dandole una tierna sonrisa le dijo:

-No mi amor...Con tus tiernos besitos me has calmado el dolor...Ya casi no me duele, Mmmm...Bueno si me duele un poquito, pero ya no tanto.-Le dijo buscando tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Mmmmm...Okey como tu digas, pero, si es necesario que te atiendas ese golpe.

-Si tienes razon, pero, ahora que lo pienso ...!Ay mama!-Dijo ella algo preocupada.

-¿Que pasa mi diosa?

-Yo...Cuando mi hermana me vea este golpe...¿Que le voy a decir!-Dijo muy angustiada la jovencita

Kei tambien se puso algo nervioso cuando escucho lo que dijo su amada y penso que no solo habia que preocuparse porTsuroko sino ademas ...!Por todas las chicas de Hinata! y ademas por su tia. Entonces como si ella le hubiera leido el pensamiento le dijo:

-Kei antes que nada tenemos que aclararles a mi hermana y todas las muchachas que el golpe yo me hice...!No quiero que vayan a pensar que tu me agrediste!-Le dijo muy espantada.

-Errrr...Bueno, este gracias mi reina, yo...Honestamente no quisiera ni pensar en lo me haria tu hermana si pensara que te hice una canallada o salvajada.-Dijo Kei rascandose la nuca. y le dijo:

-Este...¿Por que no le decimos que te resbalaste y que por eso te golpeaste la frente?

Motoko solo se rio y le dijo:

-!Ay Kei! ¿Realmente crees que mi hermana va a creernos eso?

Kei se rasco su nuca y agacho la cabeza, ambos sabina perfectamente que la mujer era muy pero muy inteligente para tragarse ese cuento, Motoko solo suspiro profundamente y le dijo:

-Bueno, supongo que tendre que decirle la verdad.

Kei la abrazo y le dijo:

-Pero te acompaño por si hay algo que no la convenze ¿Si?

Ella le dio una linda sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Gracias y Kei y ambos tomados de la mano llegaron a la entrda principla de Hinata, pero antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras Kei sintio como era abrazado por la cintura y una cabeza se recargaba en su espalda.

-Hola muchachos...¿Por que tradaron tanto? Ya me tenian preocupada.

Kei al reconocer a la dueña de esa voz comenzo a temblar y temiendo por su vida cuando vio a una furiosa Kendoista que estaba mirando con furia a la persona que la estaba abrazando.

-Grrrrrr...Buenas noches peste...!Errr...Quiero deir Sue!...¿Por que tienes que ser tan cariñosa con mi...Novio? ¿Eh?-Le dijo muy molesta Motoko.

Sue solo le dio su linda e inocente sonrisa y le dijo:

-Bueno, pues por la misma razon que tu lo abrazas...!Por que lo quiero mucho!

-¿QUEEEEE?-Grito muy furiosa la kendoista y Kei queria que la tierra se lo tragara.

-!Pero como mi hermana mayor!...Tu sabes recuerda el que se parece mucho a el.-Le dijo la niña hindu, buscando que Motoko se tranquilizara.

-!Ah bueno!-Dijo Motoko ya mas tranquila pero entonces le dirigio su mirada a su novio y le dijo:

-Bueno amado mio supongo que ya escuchaste el tipo de cariño que Sue te tiene!Asi que no vayas a cometer una estupidez! ¿Quedo claro?-Le dijo poniendo su furioso rostro a centimetros del de su amado. Kei temblando le dijo:

-!Si...Si...Mi princesita!Tu...Tu sabes que tu...riges mi corazon y nada mas!-Finalizo Kei esperando tener contenta a ella con lo que le dijo.

Motoko sonrio de oreja a oreja y entonces le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Kei, ante la divertida mirada de Sue, entonces la enigmatica niña le dijo a Motoko:

-Motoko por favor, no seas tan cruel con Kei-Entonces ella abrazo a Motoko por la cintura y le dijo:

-Tu sabes que yo los quiero mucho, son...¿Como podria decirlo? Algo muy pero muy especial en mi vida.

Motoko se conmovio en todo su ser ante lo que le dijo y comenzo a acariciar la cabecita de sue y le dijo:

-Mmm...Gra...Gracias Sue, tu sabes que el sentimiento que tenemos contigo es mutuo ¿Verdad Kei?

-Claro Sue tu sabes que te queremos mucho-Dijo el casero dandole un a tierna sonrisa.Entonces Sue le dijo a Motoko

-Ademas te traje una pomada para curar el golpe que te diste con el tronco de ese arbol.

Motoko le dio una sonrisa de agradecimeinto y le dijo:

-!Oh muchas Gra...! ¿QUEEEEEEEE?-Grito al comprender lo que la linda niña le habia dicho y puso su furioso rostro a centimentros del de la niña hindu y le dijo muy molesta:

-¿COMO DEMONIOS SUPISTE QUE ME PEGUE CON UN TRONCO!

-!Uupssss!-Dijo Sue y se tapo sus labios con sus dedos y le dijo:

-Bu...Bueno lo que pasa es que...!Ah si!...Yo venia atras de uds. y los vi cuando entraron a ese parque y bueno,no pude resistir la curiosidad y los segui, luego los vi disutiendo y cuando vi que te agrediste tu misma pues...!Me espante y regrese corriendo a Hinata a traerte esta pomada!Motoko por el amor de Dios! ¿Por que te agrediste?-Le dijo dandole la mas tierna y inocente mirada y claro, eso hizo que Motoko se sintiera la mas cruel y ruin de las mujeres y con el corazon hecho pedazos se arrodillo y abrazo a Sue y le dijo:

-!Oh Sue yo...!...Mmmm...Perdoname por preocuparte ¿Si?

Sue correspondio al abrazo y le dijo:

-Motoko...por favor,nunca mas vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Si? ¿Que no te das cuenta que lastimas ese hermoso rostro que tienes?

La kendoista se puso color tomate y buscando tranquilizar a la inocente niña le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-No Sue, te lo prometo.-Dijo ella y entonces con preocupacion en su voz Sue le dijo:

-Oye...¿Por que te agrediste?

La kendoista se puso color tomate de nuevo y tartamudenado le dijo:

-Errrr...Yo, bueno...Este...Lo que paso fue que...

-Bueno, entiendo, no te preocupes, este, disculpa mi imprudencia...Supongo que esto es un asunto privado y personal entre uds. dos ¿Verdad muchachos?-Dijo la niña dandoles una tierna sonrisa y haciendo que nuestra pareja favorita se pusiera color tomate.

-Este...Si Sue y...Gracias por comprendernos-Le dijo Kei rascandose la nuca de su cabeza.

-Bueno ahora lo importante, Motoko por favor agachate para ponerte esta pomada-Le dijo Sue a la kendoista, ella asi lo hizo y Sue con mucho cuidado comenzo a ponerle la pomada a Motoko como si buscara no lastimar a ella. Y claro esa escena conmovio en todo su ser a los novios.

-Esta pomadda es especial para los golpes la usan mucho mi pais-Dijo ella mientras contiuaba poniendole la pomada.

-¿Ah si? Y a porposito Sue...¿De que pais vienes?-Le pregunto Kei algo intrigado.

La niña entonces se volteo a Kei sin dejar de poner la pomada a Motoko y le dijo dandole una misteriosa mirada.

-Eso mi querido Kei es...!Un secreto!Ja, ja, ja!-Le dijo riendose a pierna suelta.

La clasica gotita de sudor nipona(Mr) aparecio en la nuca de los novios y finalmente dieron un suspiro de resignacion. Entonces Sue termino de ponerle a Motoko la pomada y le dijo:

-Lisot Mo-chan termine ¿Como te sientes?

-Mmmm...Muchas gracias Sue...Si ya me siento mejor.- Dijo la kendoista buscando asi tranquilizar a la enigmatica niña.

-Bueno entonces me vamonos a casa que ya tengo hambre.-Y en acto que sorprendio a ambos sue los tomo por las manos y les dijo:

-¿Nos vamos?

Kei y Motoko se miraron a los ojos y dieron un suspiro de resignacion y se dejaron conducir por la poqueña niña. Asi mientras iban caminando Sue les dijo:

-Caray , de repente como si fueramos una familia verdad "papa" y "mama"?-Les dijo en un tono de broma, pero Kei y Motoko se pusieron color tomate al escuchar eso y cuando se vieron el unoal otro comenzaron a temblar y pensaron.

_-!Dios Mio no lo habia pensado! yo...Casada con Motoko y con...Hijos...Dios! Nunca pense que esa idea me pudiera causar una enorme felicidad_.-Penso Kei.

_-!Ay madre mia! Yo una madre...Jamas soñe con tener hijos y Dios...!En verdad esto puede ser una hermosa realidad!-_Penso Motoko con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Entonces la miradas de ambos se cruzaron y lejos de sonrojarse se miraron fijamente y ambos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, entonces Kei acerco su rostro a Motoko y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla y le dijo al oido:

-Te amo y algun dia yo quisiera...Bueno...Este...

Pero no pudo terminar ya que ella le puso sus dedos en su boca y le dijo:

-Si Kei, yo tambien lo deseo y...Con toda mi alma...Que Dios nos ayude.

Kei le sonrio de oreja a oreja y le dio un beso en los labios, mientras Kaolla Sue los miraba con una gran sonrisa y penso:

_-Si mis amores, las palabras salen sobrando y el comentario que les dije lo han aceptado mutuamente...Se que en el fondo de su corazon desean estar juntos para siempre. Pero yo tambien espero ser muy feliz cuando Kei me de lo quiero...Una vez que lo consiga podre irme a mi pais y poder gobernarlo con todas las de la ley._-Entonces una pequeña lagrima salio de uno de sus ojos y penso:_-Lo unico que me va a doler es que nunca mas volvere a ver a mis amores...!Oh Dios Mio! Como los voy a extrañar !Snif!Snif!_

_-_Sue ¿Que pasa por que lloras?-Le dijo una voz femenina que inmediatamente la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh!Ahh! Este nada, nada !je,je,je,je! Es que...Me entro una basura en el ojo.-Dijo nerviosamente y limpiandose rapidamente la lagrima.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada principal de hinata y Sue les dijo:

-Bueno aqui los dejo voy a mi cuarto.

-Si Sue !Ah! y gracias por la pomadaya me siento mejor.-Dijo Motoko.

-!Que bueno Motoko! Mmmmm...¿No me merezco un premio?-Le dijo dandole una tierna mirada. Motoko dudo un poco y le dijo algo insegura:

-Este...Si por que no...De acuerdo ¿Que quieres?

-!Oh es facil!-Dijo ella y entonces se acerco a Kei y le dijo:

-Kei por favor.-Y entonces cerro sus ojitos y levanto sus labios, esperando un beso de su querido casero el cual por supuesto temblo de pies a cabeza cuando vio lo que Sue esperaba:

-!ARGGHHH!-Grito muy furiosa Motoko y ...!ZOCKKK!- !Que le acomoda un fuerte "coscorron" a su tembloroso novio.

-!Ayyyy me dolio mucho! ¿Por que me pegaste Motoko-chan?-Dijo Kei doblandose del dolor mientras se agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos.

-!Para que se te quiten esas pervertidas ideas que tienen en tu cerebro cada vez que Sue te quiere besar!-Le dijo muy furiosa Motoko.

-!Pero Motoko yo...!

-!Silencio pedofilo!-Dijo en un tono tajante Motoko y entonces enfoco su mirada a Sue la cual al verla muy enojada le dijo con una voz muy triste:

-Entonces...Supongo que Kei no me va a dar mi besito por curarte ¿Verdad!Snif!Snif!-Finalizo con el llanto a punto de salir de sus labios.

Motoko al ver a Sue a punto de llorar estampo la palma de su mano izquierda en su frente mientras decia:

-Señor...Dame paciencia con esta Mocosa.

-Finalmente dio un suspiro de resignacion y le dijo:

-De acuerdo maldita escuin...!Errrr! Queiro decir Sue...Kei te va a dar tu besito...!Pero ya sabes donde! ¿Quedo claro!-Le dijo poniendo su dedo indice en la naricita de Sue.

-Bueno...De eso a nada...Tu ganas-Dijo ella ya resignada y entonces levanto su mejilla derecha hacia Kei. El dio un suspiro de alivio y le dio un tierno beso a Sue en su mejilla y le dijo:

-Gracias por curar a Motoko Sue chan y nos vemos en la cena.

-Si Kei lo que tu digas.-Dijo muy feliz sue mientras se acariciaba la mejilla donde Kei la beso.

-!Bueno nos vemos al rato Sue!-Dijo una molesta kendoista ligeramente celosa por el beso que kei le dio a sue.

-Este...Solo una ultima pregunta mi querida Motoko-Le dijoSue con una gran sonrisa.

Motoko cerro fuertemente sus ojos tratando de calmarse y despues de un momento le dijo a Sue:

-De acuedo Sue...¿Y ahora que quieres?

-Bueno, tengo una duda.-Dijo Sue

-¿Si? ¿Y que es?-Le dijo Motoko algo molesta.

-¿Que es un pedofilo? ¿Acaso sabe muy rico?-Le dijo Sue dandole la mas ingenua de sus miradas.

-!AAARGGGG!-Fue el grito de frustacion y que Motoko dio y se puso color tomate, mientras que Kei cai al suelo al estilo anime. Entonces gritandole le dijo a Sue.

-!SUE NOS VEMOS EN LA CENA! ...!Y TU VEN ACA!-Le dijo a su novio mientras lo tomaba de la oreja y lo levantaba importandole muy poco el dolor que le infringia a su timido novio.

-!Ayyyy mi oreja me dueleeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-Grito Kei mientras se alejaban de la precoz niña, mientras que Motoko musitaba en los dientes algo acerca de agarrar a nalgadas a cierta niña de aspecto hindu.

Atras de ellos quedo una jovencita que sonreia de oreja a oreja y quien muerta de la risa veia alejarse a la pareja, entonces- !PINGGG!- Un sonido de alarma salio de su telefono celular (Movil en España) indicandole que tenia un mensaje. Ella saco su telefono y leyo el susodicho mensaje:

-"Su majestad hemos recibido la orden de presentarnos ante su real presencia, llegaremos en dos dias. Sus fieles sirvientas Kristina Levoxx y Araceli Hande"

Al terminar de leer el mensaje la linda sonrisa de Sue se transformo en una siniestra sonrisa llena de odio y crueldad y penso:

_-Lo siento mi guapo Kenji...Pero me parece que tus dias estan contados_-Y sin pensar mas, se dirigio a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto escondiendose de todo mundo Kei y Motoko llegaban al cuarto de ella.

-!Ufff!Que bueno que pudimos evitar a las muchachas.- dijo muy aliviada Motoko

-Si mi princesa.- Dijo Kei acariciandose su adolorida oreja, cuando de repente Motoko le dio un ardiento beso en los labios. Cuando el beso termino Kei le dijo:

-Mmmmm...Gracias por el beso mi señora.-Motoko le dio una triste mirada y le dijo:

-!Ay Kei perdoname por el golpe de hace rato y por haberte jalado muy fuerte de la oreja! ...Pero, pero...Cuando Sue te quiso besar en los labios yo...yo...-Le dijo muy apenada con Kei. El solo le dio una tierna sonrisa y le dijo:

-No te preocupes amada mia, te entiendo perfectamente bien y bueno, con respecto a ella...Tu sabes que ella es para mi como mi pequeña hermanita...!Nada mas!Te lo juro!-Le dijo dandole una mirada de suplica. Motoko sonrio de oreja a oreja,lo abrazo por su cuello y le dio un tierno besito en los labios y le dijo:

-Gracias mi amor...!No sabes lo feliz que me haces!

-!Y a mi no sabes lo molesta que me pongo al ver que aun no puedes controlar tus estupidos celos jovencita!-Dijo una voz muy molesta detras de Motoko y ella temblo de pies a cabeza al reconocer a la dueña de esa voz. Y en efecto detras de ello se encontraba una furiosa Tsuroko Aoyoma con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y viendo con una mirada de pocos amigos a su hermanita que estaba muerta miedo al ver lo furiosa que estaba su hermana.

-No pude evitar su conversacion y por lo que deduzco volviste a pegarle a Kei por tus estupidos celos ¿O me equivoco?-Le dijo dandole esa mirada que tanto temia.

-Yo...Yo...-Fue todo lo que pudo decir ella ya que el miedo le impidio hablar.

-Tsuroko-san por favor, no paso nada, ya no la mortifiques por favor ¿Si?-Dijo Kei dandole una mirada suplicante. Por supuesto que esa mirada que Kei le daba pudo ablandar el corazon duro y frio de la mujer, era logico suponer que la mujer amaba mucho a Kei. Finalmente la hermosa mujer dio un suspiro de resignacion, se acerco a Kei y comenzo a acariciar amorosamente la oreja lastimada de Kei y le dijo:

-Bueno Kei, pero comprendeme por favor...Esta jovencita es una kendoista y una de las reglas de oro que todo buen kendoista debe de seguir es no perder la cordura y es lo que menos hace cuando una mujer se acerca a ti.-Le dijo y dandole una mirada que hizo a Motoko bajar la cara de verguenza.

-Perdoname hermana-Dijo Motoko sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana.

-!Disculpate con tu novio jovencita!-Le dijo con voz tajante la bella mujer y haciendo temblar a su hermana. Kei al ver el estado emocional en que se encontraba Motoko la abrazo amorosamente de inmediato y le dijo:

-Ya mi princesita...Tranquila tu no tienes de que disculparte...Yo se que lo haces por que me amas y eso me hace el hombre mas feliz del mundo.- Y terminar de decir eso le dio un amoroso beso a su novia el cual fue correspondido con la misma intencidad. Al terminar el beso Motoko le dijo:

-Gracias Kei...Te prometo que voy a controlar mi loco caracter.

Kei le dio una sonrisa y Tsuroko sonrio de manera triunfal y le dijo a Motoko:

-Espero que valores a este guapo jovencito que tienes por novio hermanita...Conozco a muchas jovencitas que estoy seguro que esperan que cometas un error para perder a Kei y estoy seguro que una de ellas es una niña pelirroja que estoy seguro volvera tarde o temprano a este lugar.-Le dijo y haciendo recalcar lo ultimo y al escuchar eso Motoko temblo y abraso amorosamente a Kei y le dijo con mucho miedo:

-!No por favor Kei!No me dejes!No quiero que me cambies por ella!

Kei le dio una conmovedora sonrisa y le dijo:

-No mi Diosa...¿Como crees eso? Tu sabes que ella fue mi primer amor, pero como te repito _Fue_ mi amor, ella es cosa del pasado, ahora mi corazon pertenece por completo a una kendoista que conozco.

Motoko sonrio y le iba a dar un beso a Kei cuando Tsuroko se lo arrebato y lo abrazo amorosamente y le dijo:

-!Ay Kei gracias por lo me dijistes yo tambien te quiero mucho!- Y claro Kei se puso color tomate a la quinta potencia al sentir unos hermosos senos en su cara.

-!HERMANA!-Dijo muy furiosa Motoko.

-¿Que pasa jovencita? Bien claro dijo Kei que el estaba enamorado de una Kendoista.-Dijo la bella mujer sonriendo y sin dejar de abrazar a un Keitaro que estab muerto de miedo al sentir en sus mejillas esa piel que parecia de seda. Entonces Motoko se acerco a ellos y cortesmente le quito a su timido novio y lo abrazo amorosamente y le dijo a su hermana:

-Disculpame hermana pero el se refiere a mi.- Y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-!Ja,ja,ja! Si hermanita disculpame tienes toda la razon-Dijo la mujer muerta de la risa. Entonces Motoko le dijo a Kei:

-Y ademas amado mio te recuerdo que mi hermana es una mujer casada y ella ama muchisimo a su marido.

Al escuchar eso la hermosa mujer sintio como si un balde de agua fria le hubiera caido en la cabeza y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlar su furia al recordar al hombre que ahora odiaba mas en su vida y peso:

_-Ese maldito gusano hijo de su #$&"# cuando mi madre se entere de lo que me hizo...!Estoy seguro que le va ordenar a su guardia personal a que lo desolle vivo...Y yo voy a disfrutar mucho ese momento cuando llegue-_Y una macabra sonrisa se formo en sus sensuales labios.

-¿Te ocurre algo hermana? ¿Por que sonries de esa manera?-Le pregunto Motoko y haciendo volver a la realidad a la samurai

-¿Que!Ohhh!Este por nada hermanita!Por nada!Je,je,je!-Termino riendose nerviosamente

-Mmmmm...Bueno como tu digas-Dijo no muy convencido su hermana y claro que Kei si sabia lo que la muejr penso cuando Motoko le recordo a su esposo y penso:

_-Ahora que me acuerdo...¿Pensara Tsuroko volver con su esposo despues de lo me platico?_

Entonces la voz de la mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando ella dijo:

-Bueno jovencitos mejor vamos a cenar ¿Si?

-Si hermana vamonos-Dijo Motoko y en ese momento la luz de la luna ilumimo ppr completo su rostro y su hermana pudo contemplar sin ningun problema el enorme chichon que Motoko tenia en la frente.

!CLINKKK!-Fue el sonido que hizo la mandibula inferior de la mujer cuando golpeo el suelo al ver la herida que tenia su hermanita en la frente.

-!Her...Hermana que...Que...!Kei quien le dio ese golpe a mi hermana!-Dijo muy espantada la mujer y haciendo temblar de pies a cabeza al pobre muchacho.

-Bu...Bueno...Lo...Lo que...Pa...Paso fue...-Dijo muy nervioso Kei pero entonces Motoko lo interrumpio diciendole a su hermana.

-!Hermana por favor tranquilizate!Yo...Ni se te vaya a ocurrir pensar que Kei me agredio!

La guerrera dio un suspiro de alivio pero entonces fijo su mirada muy seria en su hermanita y le dijo:

-Bueno jovencita entonces como llego a ti ese enorme chchon que tienes en la frente?

-Yo...Yo...Yo me lo hice.- Dijo completamente avergonzada y haciendo que su hermana la viera como un bicho raro

-¿Que...Demonios fue lo que me...Dijistes?-Le dijo la mujer tratando de comprender lo que habia escuchado.

-Si...Si hermana yo me provoque el golpe.-Dijo Motoko temblando de miedo.

-¿Y...Como te lo hiceste? Por el amor de dios-Dijo la mujer al borde de un ataque de nervios

-Pues...Pues yo...yo...!Me pegue con todas mis fuerzas en el tronco de un arbol!-Dijo Motoko completamente apenada.

-!CRASSSHHHHH!-Fue el ruido que produjo el cuerpo de la bella mujer cuando cayo pesadamente al suelo al estilo anime y claro, Kei se espanto mucho e inmediatamente fue a auxiliar a la guerrera.

-!Tsuroko san ¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo muy preocupado Kei mientras se arrodillaba al cuerpo caido.

-Si kei...Creo que me encuentro bien...Ayudame a levantarme ¿Si?

Kei le ofrecio su mano y con algo de problema la bella mujer se levanto y entonces encaro de nuevo a su hermanita.

-Muy bien jovencita, escucho tu explicacion del por que te agrediste a ti misma a menos claro, que tengas tendencias sado-masoquistas y eso me decepcionaria mucho de ti...seria muy triste tener a una loca en la familia.-Le dijo muy seriamente y la pobrecita de Motoko queria en ese momento que la tierra se la tragara.

-Tsuroko san no le digas eso por favor por que despues de que supe el motivo por el cual se agredio ella misma, pues...!En ese momento supe que la amo con toda mi alma!-Dijo Kei e inmediatamente la abrazo amorosamente y le dio un tierno beso a su novia en los labios, eso por supuesto, hizo que la Samurai mayor sonriera de oreja a oreja. Al terminar l caricia Motoko agradecio a Kei lo que dijo y entonces encaro a su hermana:

-Hermana mayor entiendo tu molestia, pero yo considero que tenia un motivo para hacerlo.

-Bueno jovencita te escucho.- Dijo Tsuroko mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho.

-Bueno...Pues veras yo nunca pue olvidar la cachetada que le a Kei aquella vez y despues...-Finalmente Motoko le conto a su hermana el remordimiento que tenia en sus espaldas por haberle dado ese golpe a Kei.

Al terminar de escuchar a su hermanita la hermosa guerrera solo miro al cielo como si pudiera encontrar ahi una respuesta despues de lo escucho y fialmente abrazo a Motoko y le dio un tierno beso en su chichon y le dijo:

-De acuerdo jovencita me alegra saber que con esto me demuestres cuanto amas a Kei y no sabes lo feliz que me haces y espero que esto te sirva de experiencia para analizar la situacion antes de que saques anticipadas conclusiones, cada vez que una mujer se acerque a Keitaro o lo veas platicando a una de ellas con el ¿Si? Comprende que si te vas a agredir tu misma cuando veas que te equivocaste va a ser perjudicial para tu salud.

-Si hermana-Fue todo lo que la kendoista pudo decir.

-Bueno ¿Que tal si mejor vamos a cenar?-Dijo Kei

-Si kei, pero antes me gustaria curar el golpe de Motoko, deja ponerle esa pomada especial que tenemos.

-!Ah por cierto hermana! Sue me puso una pomada que dice que la usan en su pais para los golpes.

La mujer miro desconcertada a Motoko y le dijo:

-¿Y como supo esa jovencita que tenias un golpe en la frente?

Motoko le dijo y la mujer no muy convencida le dijo:

-Bueno, si ella lo dice, pero...¿Como te sientes?

-Pues si, de hecho ya no me duele y hasta pienso que la inflamacion ya bajo-Dijo Motokotocandose con cuidado el golpe.

-A ver dejame checarte bien.-Dijo Tsuroko viendo de cerca el golpe. Finalmente se convencio y le dijo:

-Okey jovencita vamonos a cebar pero antes de dormir te pondre de nuestra pomada ¿Entendido?

-Si hermana mayor.

Entonces los tres comenzaron a avanzar hacia el comedor cuando las alarmas internas de Motoko se activaron al recordar lo que habia platicado con kenji.

-!AY MADRE MIA!-Grito Motoko e inmediatamente agarro de las manos a su novio y a su hermana y practicamente los arrastro hacia su cuarto a toda velocidad. Al llegar a su cuarto ella cerro la puerta.

-¿Y bien jovencita y ahora que ocurre?-Le dijo la mujer cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

-Si Motoko-chan ¿Que es lo que te pasa? Haz estado muy preocupada por algo ¿Verdad?-Dijo Kei.

-Te...Tenemos que platicar de algo muy...im...importante...!Algo que me platicaron hoy en la mañana!-Dijo muy nerviosa. Al ver el estado de ella Kei y Tsuroko se vieron a los ojos y se sentaron en la cama de Motoko, entonces la samurai mayor le dijo:

-Bueno jovencita somos todo oidos.

Motoko acerco una silla a ellos, se sento y comenzo a habalr mientras se tocaba sus dedos muy nervisa.

-Este...Bueno veran, todo comenzo hoy en la mañana en mi escuela ya que cuando llegue vi unas patrullas y a una ambulancia salir de ahi, luego...-Y entonces Motoko comenzo a narrarles la platica que tuvo con un desconsolado y triste Kenji Nishimura.

Tsuroko y Kei temblaron de pies a cabeza cuando Motoko les indico el estado fisico en que encontro a Takeshi y Koji y cuando Motoko les comento que ambos habian sido castrados las mandibulas inferiores de sus oyentes golpearon el suelo.

-!Virgen santisima pero quien pudo cometer semejante atrocidad!-Dijo muy nerviosa Tsuroko. Kei estaba mudo, el terror habia paralizado sus cuerdas vocales y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Si hermana yo tambien pense lo mismo, pero...-Dijo dudando

-¿Que o...currio Mo...toko chan?-Dijo con muchos problemas kei

Motoko tomo un enorme suspiro y dijo:

-Bueno...Ken...Errr...Quiero decir ese muchacho me dijo que sus amigos le comentaron que cuando supieron quien era mi novio...

Cambiando de escena la criatura mas dulce, tierna y angelical de hinata se dirigia a la habitacion de Motoko mientras pensaba:

_-Caramba ya es tarde y no mis sempais ni la sra. Tsuroko llegaron a cenar, kaolla como siempre ceno rapido e inmediatamente se fue a su cuarto. Voy a tocar a su cuarto a ver si estan ellos ahi._

Shinobu llego a la habitacionde la kendoista y se disponia a tocar cuando...

**-!¿¿QUE ELLOS DIJERON QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Un poderoso grito que hizo sacudir por completo la habitacion y que los vidrios de las ventanas vibraran fuertemente, provoco que la angelical criatura temblara de pies a cabeza y cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Por supuesto el poderoso grito se escucho en toda hinata al grado que la tia haruka pego un enorme brinco del susto que se llevo cuando escucho el grito y ella se encontraba en su negocio de té.

_-!Madre mia! Esa fue la sra. Tsuroko que habra pasado?-_Penso muy preocupada la tia.

_-!Ay mama! ¿Que fue eso? Mejor me regreso a mi cuarto!-_Penso muy espantada Shinobu e inmediatamente corrio a su cuarto.

_-!Vaya, vaya! Ese grito solo puede significar una cosa...Problemas para Kei y Motoko_-Penso kitsune en sus habitaciones mientras tomaba su acostumbrado sake antes de dormir.

Minetras en las habitaciones de nuestra favorita niña demente:

-_!Caramba!Jamas habia visto tan furiosa a la sra. Tsuroko! Pero la comprendo perfectamente, cuando supe lo que esos imbeciles le iban a hacer a mi amado Kei yo tambien me puse como ella.-_Dijo mentalmente Sue mientras observaba el monitor de su computadara y veia perfectamente la platica que habia en el cuarto de su amada kendoista, gracias a la minicamara que estaba oculta en un rincon del cuarto.

De regreso al susodicho cuarto Motoko abrasaba amorosamente a un keitaro que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza al escuchar lo que Motoko le dijo:

-!Ay Dios mio lo sabia!Sabia que esos tres sujetos estaban enamorados de ti Motoko!Ay Dios!Si me han puesto la mano encima ahorita seria hombre muerto!-Decia Kei muerto de miedo y abrazaba a Motoko buscando la proteccion de su amada. Ella por su parte lo abrazaba mientras cubria su rostro con tiernos besitos amorosos y buscando que se calmara. Entonces Kei le dijo:

-!Ay Motoko! Pienso que ese sujeto Nishimura aun sigue enamorado de ti ¿Que voy a hacer si me reta a golpes!Me va a matar!-Dijo Kei muy pero muy nervioso y claro al ver el estado en que se encontraba su novio la furia surgio del corazon de la kendoista y le dijo:

-!No te preocupes amado mio!...!Ya le di a entender a ese sujeto que quien sea lo suficientemente estupido como para ponerte un dedo encima sufrira la peor de las muertes!

Kei al ver el rostro furioso de su amada penso por un momento que llamas de fuego salian de los ojos de ella.

-!Bien dicho hermanita!Es tu obligacion como guerrera proteger a tu amado!Es mas, te autorizo a que uses las tecnicas de ataque mas mortales y agresivas que te he enseñado!...!Quiero que el idiota que se atreva a tocar a Kei sufra una muerte lenta y dolorosa! ¿Me entendiste?-Le dijo una muy furiosa Tsuroko Aoyoma y con una mirada asesina en sus bellos ojos.

-!Muchas gracias hermana!Te aseguro que no tendre misericordia contra quien quiera dañar a mi amado!-Dijo Motoko esbozando una macabra sonrisa.

-Muy bien jovencita, asi lo espero.-Dijo la mujer y entonces en un momento de desesperacion la mujer le arrebato a Motoko de sus brazos a Kei.

-!Ay mi pobrecito Kei! No te preocupes yo te voy a proteger tambien-Le dijo mientras abrazaba amorosamente al muchacho, el cual sentia que se moria al tener sepultado su rostro en los hermosos y sedosos senos de la mujer.

Motoko como era de esperarse se sorprendio por la actitud de su hermana y nuevamente con mucha cortesia y delicadeza le quito a Kei y mientras lo abrazaba le decia a su hermana:

-Este...Disculpame hermana...Pero es mi deber consolar a mi amado...No te ofendas por favor.

La hermosa mujer se sonrojo cuando comprendio lo que habia hecho y muy nerviosa le dijo a Motoko:

-!Ay hermanita disculpame...Pero bueno...!Tu sabes como estimo a Kei!ji,ji,ji!-Termino riendose con una risita infantil, entonces ya mas calmado Kei dijo:

-Tsuroko-san, Motoko chan, gracias por todo lo que me han dicho yo...Se que esto va a ser muy dificil para mi y que no voy a poder lograrlo de la noche a la mañana, pero creo que ahora mas que nunca, debo de convertirme en un artemarcialista.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron y Tsuroko le dijo:

-Si kei de eso no me cabe la menor duda, mira por la forma en como te vi hoy en la mañana, se que cuentas con la habilidad innata para ser un samurai, dentro de ti hay un poderoso guerrero.

-!Oh en serio? Gracias Tsuroko san.-Le dijo muy emocionado Kei.

-Si amado mio, yo te entrenare y te enseñare los secretos para que te puedas defender.-Le dijo Motoko al momento que lo besaba en su mejilla y haciendo muy feliz al muchacho.

-!Gra...Gracias Motoko-chan!-Dijo Kei

-Hermanita quiero que caundo kei termine su sesion de afolamiento de musculos comienzes a enseñarle las tecnicas basicas de defensa en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.-Dijo Tsuroko.

-Si hermana mayor, calculo que el cuerpo de Kei estara listo en unos...No se 4 o 5 dias para que su cuerpo haya quedado completamente aflojado y elastico de sus musculos.

Entonces la bella mujer se sento a un lado de Kei y le dijo:

-Kei como te dije antes, tienes las cualidades para ser un buen artemarcialista y estoy seguro que en un año de entrenamiento continuo tendras las habilidades escenciales para no temer en un combate cuerpo a cuerp, pero recuerda deberas de tener mucha pero mucha perseverancia y tomar esto como una disciplina que va a regir tu vida a partir de hoy ¿Entendido?.

-Si Tsuroko san te prometo que dare lo mejor de mi.-Dijo muy seguro de si mismo kei.

La bella mujer sonrio y entonces le dijo:

-Claro que si Kei, tengo mucha Fe que asi sera y entonces...-La mujer esbozo una macabra sonrisa que hizo temblar a los novios y le dijo a Kei.

-¿Errr...Si Tsuroko san?-Dijo timidamente Kei.

-Entonces mi querido Keitaro estara en condicion de conocer a una de las mas poderosas guerreras de este pais, la cual yo me encargare que ella te enseñe las tecnicas secretas mas mortales de combate de nuestro Dojo y entonces en un par de años-Y en ese momento la mujer se paro y levanto su brazo haciendo un puño con su mano y poniendolo a la altura de su cara le dijo:

-!Tu seras un poderosos geurrero que estara altura en habilidad de combate que ese tal Nishimura o de cualquier otro guerrero samura!JA,JA,JA,JA!- Termino riendose con una macabra sonrisa que hizo temblar de pies a cabeza a la parejita de novios e inmediatamente se abrazaron al ver que en su furia la mujer comenzo a crear en su espalda a la temible y todapoderosa ave fenix envuelta en sus conocidas llamas ardientes. Inclusive dentro de sus habitaciones nuestra niña demente favorita pego un soberano brinco de miedo al ver el poder que tenia la bella mujer y dijo:

-!Ay mama mia!Que poder tiene ese mujer!Ay Dios!!Estoy seguro que si mando a mis guerreas contra ella las pobrecitas no tendrian ninguna oportunidad!

Entonces se puso de rodillas en el suelo e imploro a Dios:

-!Ay Dios!Por favor que esa mujer se vaya ya a su casa a cuidar su embarazo para que pueda tomar de Kei lo quiero! Y asi podre regresar a Molow...!Por favor ayudame!-Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojitos. Entonces regreso a la pantalla de su computadora (ordenador en España) y suguio observando lo que ocurria en ese lugar.

Kei y Motoko seguian abrazados fuertemente y muertos de miedo al ver el inmenso poder que la mujer en su furia emitia y buscando tranquilizarla le dijo timidamente:

-Este...Tsuroko-san no entiendo...¿Que no eres tu la mujer mas poderosa de tu dojo?

-¿Que? No Kei...!Por supuesto que no! Mi poder solo es...!El 10 por ciento del poder total de ella!

-!CLINGGG! Las dos mandibulas inferiores de los jovenes golpearon el suelo ante la respuesta de la mujer y kei le dijocon mucho miedo:

-¿Y...Y...Quien...Es...Esa mu...mu...mujer?

Entonces como por artede magia la furia desaparecio del rostro de la mujer y esta lo cambio por una sonrisa tranqulizadora y amorosa, entonces acerco su bello rostro al del timido muchacho y le dijo:

-¿Quien crees que es Kei?

-Pues...No...No tengo la menor idea Tsuroko-san.- Dijo Kei rascandose la nuca. La mujer le volvio a dar su linda sonrisa y le dijo:

-!Pues tu futura suegra amorcito!

-!AAAAHHHHHHHH!-Fue el enorme grito que pego Motoko, su rostro se puso color tomate a la quinta potencia y salio huyendo de su cuarto tapandose su rostro con ambas manos y dejando atras una estela de vapor producto de lo caliente que tenia su cabeza porla verguenza. Y por lo que respecta al pobre de Kei, este cayo de espaldas en la cama y casi se desmaya ante las respuesta de la mujer. Y en sus habitaciones Sue temblaba de miedo al saber que existia una mujer mucho mas poderosa que Tsuroko.

-!Ay dios mio! Espero jamas tener que encontrarme con esa mujer-Se dijo a si misma la niña, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

De regreso al cuarto la bella mujer se acerco a Kei y comenzo a acariciar con su sedosa mano el rostro de el y le dijo:

-¿Que pasa Kei? ¿Acaso no te gustaria que mi madre fuera tu suegra?

-Errr...Yo...Este...Si claro Tsuroko san...Solo que me sorprendi mucho al saber que tu madre era esa poderosa guerrera.

Ella le dio su linda sonrisa y entonces hizo una mueca de disgusto y dijo:

-La que parece que aun no comprende esto es la torpe de mi hermana!

-No digas eso Tsuroko san, mira es obvio que ella penso que podriamas presionarme al decirme eso, pero voy a platicar con ella y a decirle que tomemos las cosas con calma ¿Si?

-Como tu quieras Kei.-Le dijo y lo ayudo a levantarse y le dijo:

-Kei, mi hermana estan muy tensa y nerviosa por lo que nos paltico, por favor, tranquilizala como tu sabes ¿Si?-Le dijo haciendole un guiño con el ojo. Kei se sonrojo y le dijo:

-Err...Si Tsuroko san lo que dijas, bueno me voy.-Y sin decir mas se marcho, la bella mujersolo los siguio con la mirada y penso:

_-Dios mio...¿Por que tuvo que pasar esto? Y yo tarde o temprano tendre que regresar a Tokio_-Entonces comenzo a acariciar su vientre y penso-_Dios...Mi embarazo no lo voy a poder oultar mucho tiempo y yo tendre que irme a Kyoto...!Por favor Dios mio cuida mucho a Kei!_-Y una solitaria lagrima salio del ojo de la bella mujer...Era logico pensar que ella amaba mucho al padre de su futuro hijo. Y en sus habitaciones Kaolla Sue suspiraba aliviada al suponer lo que pensaba la mujer.

_-Si sra. Tsuroko ud. se tiene que ir a su casa lo ms pronto posible si no lo hace...¿Como va explicarle a su hermanita su embarazo? Bueno parece que todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado.-_Ella finalmente esbozo su macabra sonrisa y apago el monitor de su computara (Ordenador en España) y salio tranquilamente de su cuarto.

Continuara...

Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y espero de todo corazon que les este gustando, si mas, pasamos a responder su siempre atentos comentarios.

**Fernando urashima:** Hola de nuevo Fernado, de antemano te pido que sigas con tu hsitoria es realmente muy buena y ya ves la cantidad de reviwes que tiene tu historia. Y bueno con respecto a tu pregunta...Caray me es dificil contestar tu pregunta y tal vez mi respuesta te va adecepcionar un poco:Veamos, en esta saga aun faltan los capitulos donde veremos a Motoko sufrir en la cocina, despues tendremos una nueva version de Motoko-celosa cuando regrese a Hinata una linda jovencita que cuenta con una gran personalidad (O deberia decir PECHONALIDAD) y que siempre ha profesado un gran amor por Keitaro, ademas de que ella viene acompañada de la peor pesadilla de Motoko (Tu sabes, cierto quelonio volador y que puede comunicarse con la jovencita y con Kei), despues Kei y Motoko tendran su primer viaje de entrenamiento en las montañas (Imaginate a los dos solos en un ambiente romantico). Aqui es donde termina la saga romantica y comienza la saga del infierno la cual pienso que puede durar de tres a cuatro capitulos (dependiendo de lo triste y deprimido que me sienta al escribir esos capitulos, ya que aqui como dije antes Kei va a sufrir en vida la peor de la muertes y Kenji Nishimura jugara un papel muy importante en esta historia) Al terminar esta saga, (Si es que Kei sale con vida) comienza la saga "Un nuevo comienzo" en donde Kei y Motoko buscaran recuperar lo que perdieron en el infierno y es aqui donde Naru hace su retorno pero la furia y el poder de Kanako haran acto de presencia y caeran sin Misericordia sobre ella y Motoko, para poder tener a Kei en sus manos. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas amigo mio. Y con respecto al messanger perdoname por favor, pero por mi trabajo y mis estudios me es imposible comunicarme contigo.

**Rukia Nanao.-** Gracias por decirme la forma en como escribo la hsitoria.

**Santo pegaso.-**Fuma pero recuerda, todo con medida. Kei y Motoko tendran aun sus momentos romanticos pero cuando llegue el "infierno" (No quisiera estar en los zapatos del pobre de Kei) Es mas, tengo miedo de que me muchos de ustedes me vayan a odiar por lo que le va a pasar al pobrecito de Keitaro.

**Little buterfly18.-**Gracias por seguir apoyando mi historia amiga. Las escenas romanticas de Kei y Motoko continuaran por un buen rato, por lo que respecta a Aika y Zulema, bueno el tiempo lo dira. El golpe que se dio Motoko lo considero como una muestra del gran amor que ella siente por Kei.

**Ferduran.-**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y espero que te siga gustando, con repecto a tu pregunta intentare hacerlo, pero eso me lleva a otra duda ...¿Por que demonios Motoko le tiene miedo a las tortugas!Nunca lo supe!

**Teniente Ikaru Ichigo.-** Hola amigo ya extrañaba tus comentarios, gracias por lo que me dices de Motoko eso me indica que estoy haciendo lo correcto al describir su personalidad. Y bueno con respecto a lo de Naru y Kanako por favor lee el comentario que le hice a **Fernando urashima.**

Bueno por ahora me despido pero les comento que gracias a un tip que me paso **little gory** ya pueden postear sus rewies aquellas personas que no tienen cuenta y pueden hacerlo de forma anonima. !Por favor no sean malitos! y pongan un comentario a su amigo(a) solaris3000 Ya saben son sus amables comentarios los que me motivan a seguir con estahistoria !Adios!

Proximo capitulo: Para tranquilizar sus nervios Kei y Motoko deciden tener una sesion romantica en su lugar "Intimo y secreto" y como suponen Sue volvera a explotar de la excitacion. Pero !Oh sorpresa! Alguien mas, va a espiar a Kei y Motoko en su momento romantico ¿Quien sera!Adios!


	27. Aprendiendo a amarnos 9vaParte

Aprendeindo a amarnos 9va. Parte

8:00 PM Motoko Aoyoma se encontraba en la terraza donde hacia siempre por las mañanas sus ejercicios matinales. Su novio Keitaro Urashima se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda y le dio un tierno beso en su cuello.

-Mi pricesa...¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que te saliste tan desesperada de tu cuarto?

-!Ay Kei! Es por lo dijo mi hermana...!Por favor no vayas a pensar que te esta presionando o algo asi!-Dijo su amada kendoista sin voltear a verlo, Kei solo sonrio, le dio otro tierno beso en una mejilla y le dijo:

-¿Y tu crees que me molesta lo que ella dijo?

Motoko al escuchar eso se cimbro de pies a cabeza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-!Oh Kei!Yo,..Yo...Este!-Dijo algo nerviosa y agacho su cabeza.

-O tal vez...A ti te molesto lo que dijo ella.-Dijo Kei con algo de trsiteza en su voz.

-!No! ¿Como crees eso!Es lo mas yo quiero!Ay no!Quiero decir que...!Bueno, es que...!Ay ya no se ni lo que digo!Este, este, lo que quiero decir es que...!MMMMMMMMMMM!- Ella comenzo a habalr con los nervios hechos pedazos pero no pudo continuar ya que unos ardientos labios se sella ron con los suyos y ella sintio que era lo necesitaba para poder tranquilizarse, y ya mas tranquila tomo a su amado por la cintura y correspondio el beso con la misma intensidad.

Cinco minutos despues de un ardientos besos de amor

-Mi amor (besito) ya te (besito) sientes mas (besito) tranquila?-Dijo Kei dandole una tierna mirada.

-Si mi señor (besito) tus caricias mi han tranquilizado y bueno (besito) con respecto a lo que dijo mi hermana...-Pero ella no pudo continuar hablando ya que Kei puso dos dedos suyos en los labios de Motoko y el le dijo:

-Mi yo reina, yo...Bueno, solo se que lo que mas deseo en la vida es graduarme en Todai, conseguir un trabajo respatable, formarme como un samurai y mejorar fisica y espiritualmente con el paso del tiempo, para que...Bueno un dia yo...Yo te haga una pregunta que definara por siempre el destino de nuestras vidas...¿Me comprendes?

Motoko le dio una gran sonrisa y una solitaria lagrima escapo de uno de sus ojos y le dijo:

-Mu...Muchas gracias por decirme eso kei yo...Yo te prometo que tambien dare lo mejor de mi para madurar dia a dia como estudiate, guerrera y este...!Ay mama que pena!-Dijo ella sonrojandose.

-¿Si?-Dijo kei sorprendido.

-Pues madurar como...Mujer- Y con el rostro color tomate ella sepulto su rostro en el pecho de su amado. El solo sonrio y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le dijo:

-Princesa...Tomemos esto con calma...Dejemos que las cosas se den por si sola ¿Si?

Ella le dio su linda sonrisa y le dijo:

-Gracias por comprenderme Kei, te quiero mucho.

-El sentimiento es mutuo mi diosa.- Y entoncen compartieron un dulce y amoroso beso en sus labios y mientras lo hacian se abrazaban muy fuerte e intensificando la fuerza de su beso como si buscaran absorver la escencia del uno al otro. Finalmente despues de un buen rato la ardiente caricia termino y buscaron desesperadamente recuperar el oxigeno perdido.

-!Uff!Gra...Gracias por el !Uff! beso...Amor mio!-Dijo sonrojada Motoko y lo abrazo por la cintura descanso su cabeza en su pecho y respiro profundamente. Kei la abrazaba con una mano y acariciaba su hermosa cabellera y le dijo:

-Mi diosa, mi ama y señora...Nunca terminare de agradecerte la felicidad que le brindas a mi corazon,te amo, te amo.- Y termino dandole un beso en su chichon. Ella solo sonrio al sentir esa sencilla caricia, pero fue suficiente para que su corazon latiera a mil por hora y entonces le dijo:

-Mi principe, tuve mucho miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado...!Oh Dios!

-Si mi reina, cuando me platicaste eso yo tambine tuve miedo...Perdonarme por compartarme como un cobarde.-Dijo Kei algo apenado.

-No mi rey, no tienes por que avergonzarte, es normal eso, esos sujetos tenian mucha ventaja sobre ti, pero no te preoupes, ya veras que en poco tiempo sabras como defenderte.

-Gracias mi señora, dare lo mejor de mi, te lo prometo.

Ella sonrio y le dijo:

-¿Kei?

-Si mi reina?

-Tengo hambre.

-!Oh tienes razon! Bueno vamonos a cenar.

Kei intento romper el abrazo pero Motoko se lo impidio y le dijo:

-Kei, tengo hambre, pero no de comida.

-¿Eh? No entiendo mi reina-Dijo kei algo desconcertado. Motoko se sonrojo y le dijo:

-Yo...Yo tengo hambre pero, pero...-Dijo algo insegura

-¿Si mi reina?

-Tengo hambre, pero...DE TI-Y como comprenderan el que se puso color tomate fue nuestro simpatico y timido casero.

-!Ah! Mi ama y señora! Yo...yo...!Mmmmmmmm!-Pero no pudo terminar, ella le dio un ardiente beso que lo dejo indefenso ante ella. Al terminar la caricia ella le dijo:

-Kei, despues de lo que paso yo...Te necesito mas que nunca-Y entonces le susurro al oido-

-¿No te !gulp!...Te gustaria continuar lo que...Errr...Estamos haciendo en el metro?

Al escuchar eso Kei comenzo a temblar de pies a cabeza y le dijo nerviosamente

-!Ah! Mi...Mi seño...señora...¿Po...Podemos!Ay Dios mio!...¿En...En verdad si...Si podemos?

Ella no le contesto y en su lugar metio la punta de su lengua en el oido de Kei y comenzo a laberlo.

-!Ahhhhhh!-Gimio de placer el muchacho y al terminar ella le vovio a susurrar al oido.

-Si mi amor, podemos continuar y ademas yo...yo...-Dijo ella con miedo en su voz.

-¿Si mi reina?

-A...A...Ademas de permitirte que frotes tu...tu...!Ay mama!...Tu pe...pene con mi...mi...mi entrepierna...yo...yo...-Dijo ella completamente muerta de miedo.

-¿Si mi reina? Por favor...Dile a tu humilde esclavo.- Dijo Kei con mirada suplicante, ella estaba completamente sonrojada y le dijo:

-Yo...Yo...Te...Te...Permitire que me...!Ay!...Me...me levantes la falda y...y me toques mi pantaleta y me acaricas mis...!Ay madre mia!...nalgas. -Finalizo con el rostro compeltamente rojo y lo sepulto en el pecho de Kei y el pudo ver el vapor que salia del rostro de ella producto de lo caliente que tenia su bello rostro. Ademas el tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no desmayarse cuando escucho lo que ella le dijo y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzo a llorar de felicidad y le dijo:

-!Oh Motoko!Snif!Snif!Te amo, te amo!Snif!Snif!TE AMOOO!Snif!Snif!-Kei no pudo hablar mas, el llanto de felicidad lo domino por completo. Motoko al ver la reaccion de su novio sonrio y su corazon se lleno de felicidad y fue tanta que su Ki se elevo a un nivel increible, el cual la poderosa Tsuroko Aoyoma lo pudo sentir en todo su ser y una lagrima de felicidad salio de uno de sus hermosos ojos y penso:

_-Hermanita la felcidad te espera...!Mucha suerte!_

Entonces sin poder evitarlo la mujer al saber lo que ellos iban a hacer froto con ambas manos su parte mas intima y privada y un gemido de placer escapo de sus hermosos labios carmesi mientras mencionaba un nombre:

-!Mmmmmm!Ohoooo! Keiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...¿Ehhhh!Ay virgen santisima!¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando?-Se dijo la mujer y espantandose mucho.

De regreso con nuestra pareja favorita Kei cubria de tiernos besos el rostro sonrojado de su amada, ella entonces comenzo a lamber la lagrimas que cubrian las mejillas de Kei, porducto del llanto de felicidad que el tenia, entonces ella le dijo:

-Mi amor, antes de ir a nuestro lugar secreto, y quisiera, bueno...-dijo algo insegura.

-¿Si mi ama y señora?

-Bueno yo quisiera cambiarme de ropa, tu sabes, yo...Bueno, no quiero arrugar mucho mi uniforme y ademas...Este quiero ir al baño.

-Si mi diosa, tomate tu tiempo, bueno y ahora que lo mencionas yo tambien necesito ir al baño.

-Gracias Kei, bueno ahorita vengo ¿Si? pasa por mi dentro de unos 15 minutos.

-Ahi estare mi reina- Y entonces se despidieron. Sin embargo jamas imaginaron que debajo de las escaleras se encontraba una persona que estaba incada de rodillas ella sostenia una bandeja de comida que tenia unos jugos y emparedados, ella lloraba en silencio y hacia un esfuezo sobrehumano por no soltar el llanto y su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Esa persona entonces penso:

_-Dios Mio !Snif!Snif! Ella...Ella...Va a !Snif!...!Snif!...A entregarle su cuerpo como muestra de su amor...¿Por que? ¿Por que mi corazon sufre tanto!Yo lo amo!Lo amo a pesar de que jamas habra nada entre nosotros!Snif!Snif! Dios mio...¿Donde esta ese lugar?_

Mientras tanto Motoko despues de salir del baño entraba muy nerviosa a su cuarto.

-Hermanita ¿que haces aqui? Pense que ibas a estar con Kei en su "lugar intimo y privado"-Le dijo la bella mujer.

Motoko se puso color tomate y nerviosamente le dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Bueno...Si...Quisieramos estar ahi...Bueno un ratito, pero yo...Este...

-¿Si?-Dijo la guerrera.

-Bueno, pues...Yo quisiera cambiarme de ropa...No quiero arrugar mi uniforme.- Dijo Motoko agachando su cara de la verguenza. Su Hermana sonrio de oreja a oreja y le dijo:

-Te entiendo perfectamente jovencita y...!Precisamente tengo lo que necesitas!-Dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

-¿A...A que te...Refieres hermana mayor?-Pregunto Motoko temiendo la respuesta.

Ella no le contesto simplemente saco de su ropero una bolsa de color azul que decia " Ropa para mujer "Pretyy Woman" Y se le entrego a Motoko y claro, nuestra kendoista favorita comenzo a temblar de pies a cabeza y le dijo:

-Hermana mayor, no por favor.-Dijo Motoko con una mirada suplicante, su hermana la vio fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-¿Vas a ir con Keitaro a tener un rato romantico verdad?

Ella solo asintio con la cabeza

-¿Y no te gustaria lucir bonita para el?-Dijo Tsuroko cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

Nuevamente la kensoista asintio timidamente

-¿Y acaso piensas que con esa horrible ropa que usas siempre le vas a gustar?

Motoko ya no pudo decir nada y entonces su hermana sorio triunfalmente y se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-Jovencita,¿que te das cuenta que tienes un cuerpo realmente hermoso y que lo desperdicias ocultandolo bajo esas ropas?

-Yo...Yo...Yo...-fue lo unico que ella le contesto y comenzo a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-¿Ya se te olvido la reacion que Kei tuvo cuando te vio con el vestido que usaste en su segunda cita? Y por cierto donde el te declaro su amor.-Dijo la bella mujer y haciendo que Motoko se sonrojara al recordar ese inolvidable momento que tuvo con Kei en el parque donde el se le declaro.

-Bien jovencita parace que has comprendido lo que te dije, ahora por favor quitate tu uniforme escolar y ponte este conjunto juvenil que te compre.-Dijo Tsuroko, Motoko no le contesto simplmente tomo la bolsa que ella le dio y se fue a su cama, ella se desnudo dejandose solo su ropa interior, abrio la bolsa, saco la ropa y...-!AHHHHH!-La kendoista pego un enorme grito de miedo. Su hermana hizo un gesto de molestia y penso:

_-Ya me sospechaba que esto iba a pasar !Ay Dios mio! Dame paciencia con esta niña por favor._

-¿Y ahora que te pasa jovencita?-Dijo Tsuroko con un tono de molestia.

-!Her...Hermana mayor...! ¿No es...No es un poco...Atrevido esta ropa?-Dijo Motoko con muchos nervios y apuntando a la ropa que se encontraba en su cama. La ropa consistia en una minifalda azul, una blusa de mangas cortas y que tenia un respetable escote y un sueter de manga larga color blanco en forma de camisa y que se abrochaba con botones. Tsuroko solio dio un suspiro de fastido, se acerco a su hermanita y le dijo:

-Si. Si la considero un poco atrevida pero ademas tambien la considero la ropa ideal para que tu novio se enamora mucho mas de ti y creeme despues de verte con esa ropa ¿Tu crees que se va acordar de esa niña Narusegawa?

Motoko al escuchar eso no pudo evitar formarse una enorme sonrisa y olvidanse por completo del miedo que tenia al ver esa ropa...!Comenzo a ponersela! Su hermana solo la veia divertida y hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada.

Al terminar de ponerse la ropa Motoko su hermana sonrio satisfecha al verla. La blusa se ajustaba perfectamente a su piel y sus senos resaltaban perfectamente y el escote permitia ver una respetable parte de sus ellos. Su minifalda le cubria hasta la mitad de sus muslos y claro, dejando ver a plenitud sus hermosas y largas piernas.

-¿Co...Como me veo hermana?-Dijo timidamente Motoko

-Bellisima, simplemente bellisima...Ya veras la cara que va a poner Kei cuando te vea.

-!Oh Dios mio!-Dijo Motoko sonrojandose completamente.

Entonces una picara sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la mujer, fue al guardaropa de Motoko, saco algo y le dijo a su hermana.

-Mmmm...Por cierto jovencita.

-¿Eh? Si hermana mayor?

-Quitate esas anticuadas pantaletas que llevas puestas y ponte estas mas modernas.-Le dijo dandole unas pantaletas color de rosa y de tipo bikini. !Y claro! Nuestra kendoista favorita comenzo a temblar de nuevo.

-¿Es...Es necesario que...las use hermana mayor?-Dijo muerta de miedo Motoko.

-Oye ¿Quieres que te quite a la fuerza esa obsoleta prenda y te ponga esta?-Dijo la bella mujer poniendo su furioso rostro a centimetros del rostro de su hermanita. Ella no le contesto se desabrocho la falda, se quito su pantaleta y se puso la otra. Al ver como le quedaba la diminuta prenda Motoko le dijo a su hermana:

-Este...Hermanita, yo pienso que...

-¿Si hermana?

-Bueno pienso que me queda un...poco pequeña por que, bueno mis,...mis gluteos se salen de la pantaleta mira.-Le dijo ella mostrandole su hermoso trasero.

-!Ay hermanita! Eso es normal asi se usan hoy en dia!-Dijo la mujer con la mayor naturalidad.

-¿En serio?-Dijo algo incredula la ingenia muchacha.

Su hermana solo giro sus ojos y entonces se levanto su falda y le mostro a su hermana la pantaleta que llevaba puesta y Motoko vio como los gluteos de ella quedaban al descubierto con la diminuta prenda que ella usaba.

-¿Ves jovencita como no miento?-Dijo la bella mujer. Motoko no le contesto simplemente se quedo mirando fijamente el enorme trasero de su hermana.

-¿Que pasa por que no me contes...!Ah ya comprendo!...¿Estas celosa de mis hermosas nalgas verdad?-Le dijo picaramente la bella mujer.

-!Hermana po favor!-Dijo Motoko sonrojandose completamente. Tsuroko sonrio divertida y le dijo:

-Pero no te preocupes hermanita, te aseguro que en un par de años mas tendras un muuuuuy hermoso trasero tan grande como el mio y espero jovencita...Que para ese tiempo, ya le hayas entregado a Kei tu virginidad.

-!HERMANA POR FAVOR NO ME DIGAS ESAS COSAS!-Dijo Motoko echando vapor de su rostro porducto de lo sonrojada que estaba cuando -!Toc, Toc, toc!-Unos toquidos en la puerta la hicieron recordar quien venia por ella.

-!Ahhh! Es el!-Dijo muerta de miedo Motoko.

-Termina de arreglarte jovencita yo voy a platicar con el un momento.-Dijo la Samurai

-!Este ...si gracias hermana!-Dijo nerviosamente Motoko mientras se ponia rapidamente la minifalda.

Tsuroko abrio la puerta y vio a un timido Keitaro temblando un poco y penso:

-_Ay Dios! En serio que estos dos estan hechos el uno para el otro_-Entonces puso su mano sobre el hombro del casero de hinata y le dijo:

-Hola Kei...¿Por que tiemblas? Parece que es la primera vez que sales con mi hermana...¿Sabes? Al igual que tu mi hermanita esta muerta de miedo...¿Que aun no se tienen una mutua confianza despues de todo lo que han vivido?

Kei se quedo sin palabras al comprender la sabiduria que tenian las palabras de la bella mujer y le dijo:

-Este...Si Tsuroko san, tienes razon yo...Creo que me estoy comportando como un perfecto idiota, pero la verdad es que aun no puedo creer lo que estoy viviendo con Motoko y para mi...para mi el estar con ella es como si fuera para mi la primera vez. La hermosa mujer sonrio conmovida por lo que Kei le dijo y entonces una voz se escucho de tras de ella que decia:

-El sentimiento es mutuo amado mio.

!CLINGKKKK!-fue el sonido que hizo la mandibula inferior del pobre muchacho al ver a la belleza que esta frente a sus ojos.

-Bu...Bueno...Es...estoy lista Kei...¿Te...Te gusta mi vestido?-Pregunto timidamente Motko

!PUUUMMMM!-Fue el sonido que el cuerpo de kei hizo al caer del suelo desmayandose por ver esa hermosa vision celestial.

-¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta jovencita?-Le dijo su hermana esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Yo...Yo...Este...!Keiii!-grito Motoko e inmediatamente fue a auxiliar a su inconciente novio.

-!Kei, mi amor hablame por favor! -Decia Motoko quien descanso la cabeza de su amado en sus muslos y lo acariciaba tiernamente, el por su parte tenia la mirada perdida y una gran sonrisa en su boca y murmuraba algo acerca de haber visto a un hermoso angel bajar del cielo. Finalmente el muchacho recupero el sentido y lo primero que vio fue el bello rostro de su amada que le sonreia timidamente.

-Mi amor ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Dijo ella.

El comenzo a acariciar el rostro de Motoko para comprobarse a si mismo que no estaba soñando y le dijo:

-Yo...Motoko--chan...Estas bellisima-Dijo algo nervioso Kei y esa simple frase hizo que la kendoista se pusiera color tomate y le diera una linda sonrisa.

-¿Van a quedarse ahi toda la noche jovencitos?-Dijo Tsuroko

-!Ah! Este no, no claro que no Tsuroko san.- Dijo Kei e imediatamente se levanto.

-Bueno, ahora comprenden que estan un poco tensos por nuestra platica ¿Si? Entonces vayan a su lugar privado y "tranquilizense" mutuamente, tomense su tiempo la noche es muy joven ¿Entendieron?-Dijo la mujer dandoles un guiño. Los novios se pusieron color tomate y Motoko dijo:

-Este...Ahorita regresamos hermana.

-Si Tsuroko san, este...Solo vamos a dar un pequeño paseo. Je,je,je!-Dijo Kei y riendose nerviosamente al comprender que la samurai mayor no le creyo, con eso de un "simple paseo", ella sabia de antemano que iban a hacer mucho, pero mucho mas.

-Si kei, claro, lo que tu digas.-Le dijo en tono sarcastico la bella mujer.

Entonces los timidos novios se tomaron de la mano y se marcharon, Tsuroko solo los siguio con la mirada y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando Kei y Motoko llegaron a la parte posterior del edificio de Hinata, Kei no pudo mas y se detuvo, tomando por los hombros a su novia y le dijo:

-Dios Motoko, por favor no te ofendas pero...!Estas bellisima!...Yo...Yo, tal vez te paresca ridiculo y estupido lo que te voy a decir, pero, pero...!Dios Mio! Aun no puedo creer que seas mi novia...Yo un simple sujeto sin ninguna cualidad espe...!MMmmmmmmmm!-Kei no pudo terminar de hablar unos labios sensuals y hermosos se fusionaron con los suyos al momento que era abrazado por la cintura y recibiendo un muy fuerte abrazo y ademas sintio morirse de felicidad al sentir en su pecho unos enormes y suaves senos. Al terminar la caricia ella le dijo:

-¿Con esto te convenzo que no estas soñando mi principe?

Kei solo pudo asintir con la cabeza y ella le dijo:

-Y co respecto a que eres un sujeto sin ninguna cualidad especial-Ella entonces comenzo a acariciar el pecho de kei, donde estaba su corazon y le dijo-Aqui tienes lo que mas me importa de ti, un noble y bondadoso corazon. Lagrimas de felicidad salieron de nuestro amigo y solo pudo decir:

-!OhMotoko!Yo...!Snif!Snif!...Gra...Gra...!Snif!...cias!Snif!- Ella le dio su bella sonrisa y sin decir mas, se volvieron a besar de una manera muy ardiente. Al terminar el beso ella le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo por la cintura:

-Mi rey...Aun no me has dicho si te gusta mi ropa.-Dijo sonrojandose.

-Dios Motoko estas bellisima, cuando me dijiste que te ibas a cambiar de ropa, yo bueno...Jamas pense que usaras ropa tan...

-¿Tannnnn que? Amado mio-Dijo ella con mucha curiosidad.

-Tan...¿Sexy?-Dijo Kei timidamente

Motoko se puso color tomate y dijo:

-Yo...Este...Me alegro que te guste y bueno...Solo a ti te permitire verme con...Esta ropa.

-Gracias mi princesa-Dijo el y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y ella le dijo:

-¿Nos vamos a donde tu ya sabes amorcito?

-Si mi reina, lo que tu digas..- Y asi, abrazados por la cintura comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar alcamino escabroso de piedra y roca, y entonces Motoko comenzo a caminar adelante de Kei y claro, el casero pudo admirar sin ningun problema el lindo y carnoso trasero de su novia y ademas la tela delgada de la falda le permitio ver a Kei las lineas de la diminuta prenda que Motoko usaba y un pensamiento le llego a su mente:

_"-Yo...Yo...Te...Te...Permitire que me...!Ay!...Me...me levantes la falda y...y me toques mi pantaleta y me acaricas mis...!Ay madre mia!...nalgas_."-Kei al recordar eso se puso color tomate y el crorazon comenzo a latirle a mil por hora producto de la ecxitacion que comenzaba a tener y penso:

_-!VIRGEN SANTISIMA TEN MISERICORDIA DE TU HIJOOOO!!!DIOS MIO MOTOKO VA PEMITRME MANOSEARLA A MI ANTOJO!_

_-_Lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de los ojos de kei y se pego sus manos a su pecho y elevo su vista al cielo estrellado, pero el jamas llego a pensar que alguien escondido entre las sombras los estaba siguiendo.

_-!Ay Dios mio! Se dirigen al area donde esta ese viejo edificio al otro lado del rio...!Ya me dio miedo!...Espero que no se den cuenta que los estoy siguiendo_-Penso el misterioso personaje.

Los novios finalmente pasaron el puente que los conducia a su rinco privado y en la entrada del edificio misterioso Motoko abrazo a Kei por la cintura y le dijo:

-Amado mio (besito)

-Mmmm...¿Si mi diosa? (besito)

-Bueno...Tu sabes que...Bueno...Hoy...Yo hare algo que jamas en mi vida llegue a pensar que haria.

Kei le dio una tierna sonrisa, la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en su chichon y le dijo:

-Mi amor...¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto? Yo puedo esperar, te lo juro,yo...Lo menos que quiero hacer es presionarte.

-Gracias Kei, pero despues de lo de hoy, tengo una ansiedad por que vivamos una experiencia asi, yo, yo...!Tuve mucho miedo de perderte!Snif!Snif!-Dijo ella mientras sepultaba su rostro en el pecho de su amado y comenzaba a llorar al recordar lo que Kenji Nishimura le dijo. Kei abrazo con ternura a su amada y le dijo:

-Motoko tu no sabes lo feliz que soy por tenerte en mis brazos y si, no te voy a negar que tuve mucho miedo que algo me pasara y nada me hara feliz que estar siempre a tu lado.

-¿Entonces aceptas mi cuerpo como una muestra de amor hacia ti?-Le dijo ella con sus ojos llorosos.

-Motoko, solo te puedo decir que jamas te sere infiel, yo te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma y nunca podre tener ojos para ninguna otra mujer...Te amo Motoko Aoyoma, te amo con todo mi corazon y el regalo que hoy me vas a dar, me convertira en tu fiel esclavo, gracias amada mia.- Y sobra decir que cuando ella escucho la declaracion de Kei inmediatamente lo abrazo por el cuello y le dio un ardiente beso como si buscara extraer por completo la energia de su amado. Keipor su parte sentia que se iba derechito al paraiso y con mucho esfuerzo abrazo a su amada y comenzo a responder a la ardiente carici, y sin saber que escondido en el puente una persona los observaba. Al concluir su amoroso beso los jovenes comenzaron a respirar agitadamente hasta que se tranquilizaron. Entonces la kendoista le dijo a su novio.

-Amado mio, yo bueno...Como te habras dado cuenta mi falda es corta, Mmmmm...Diria que MUY corta.

Kei contemplo la diminuta minifalda de su amada y le dijo:

-Errrr...Si mi princesita, ti...tienes..!Gulp!...To...Toda la razon...!Ay Dios!-Dijo timidamente nustro casero favorito al ver bien la prenda de su amada.

-Bu...Bueno, entonces como comprenderas, mi parte mas intima va a estar a tu alcance sin ningun problema y yo...yo...Este.-Dijo ella nerviosamente

-¿Si...Si mi rei...na?-Dijo Kei de plano, mas nervioso que ella.

Motoko acerco su rostro al de Kei y le susurro al odio:

-¿Me...Me prometes que no vas a inten...intentar to...to...mar mi ...mi...virginidad? Por que si intentas bajarme la !Ay mama!...pantaleta yo...yo...No me voy a oponer resistencia alguna !Gulp!-Dijo ella completamente muerta de miedo y abrazando fuertemente por la cintura a su timido novio que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza cuando escucho lo que ella le dijo. El al abrazo con sus manos temblando de miedo y le dijo:

-Mo...Mo...Moto...ko...Yo...yo...Te amo, tanto!Te amo Srta. Aoyoma!...Y yo, el juramento mas sagrado que te hice, cuando tu...Cuando tu me concedite la dicha de ser mi...novia, fue que yo...que yo te iba a respetar, nunca voy a avanzar mas de lo que tu pemites...!Te lo juro!...Yo sabre esperar, Motoko, asi sea toda una eternidad...Mi diosa...Te juro por nuestro amor, que respetare tu virginada y hasta que tu decidas que soy digno o merecedora de ella yo...Sabre esperar.-Y finalizo dandole un tierno beso en el chichon de su frente.

Conociendo de antemano el sentimentalismo de Motoko ella comenzo a llorar mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a kei y le decia entre lagrimas:

-!Kei!Snif!Snif!Te amo!Te amo!snif!Snif!

Kei solo sonrio satisfecho consigo mismo y comenzo a acariciar el sedoso cabello de su amada.

-!Kei!Snif!Per...perdoname por ser tan...Cobarde y mie...Dosa!Snif!-Dijo la endoista completamente apenada consigo mismo, al pensar que su respuesta habia desilusionado a Kei.

-No mi reina, por favor no digas eso,recuerda, aun somos muy jovenes y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ¿Si?

Ella le dio su timida sonrisa y le dijo:

-Si kei, tienes razon.- Y culminaron su platica con un tierno beso en los labios y abrazandose suavemente, finalmente Motoko le dijo timidamente:

-Kei, este...¿Entramos?

-Si mi reina, lo que tu digas.- Y asi, ambos jovenes entraron abrazados de la cintura y cerraron la puerta.

Mientras afuera del lugar una misteriosa fiura salia de las sombras caminando agachada y penso:

_-!Ay Dios mio! Asi, que este es el lugar donde !snif!Snif! ella le va a entregar su cuerpo y donde se seguro se vienen a !snif! 1Snif! amar._-Penso mientras lagrimas de tristeza salian de sus ojos y entonces con mucho cuidado se acerco al lugar y al llegar con mucha felicidad vio que habia una ventana y se acerco a ella y observo y gracias a la bondadosa luz de la luna que entraba en ese lugar pudo ver sin ningun problema a la pareja.

En el interior del lugar Kei y Motoko estaban abrazados por la cintura y compartian un suave y amoroso beso, ellos no tenian prisa y por eso saboreaban sus labios lo mas que podian, finalmente terminaron su caricia y ella le dijo con el rostro sonrojada:

-Amado mio, ¿Nos podemos pegar en la pared como en...nuestra primera vez?

-Si mi reina...Lo que tu digas-Dijo Kei sonriendole y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por controlar su ecxitacion cuando Motoko le dijo eso. Motoko se recargo en la pared y Kei la abrazo por la cintura, ella entonces comenzo a acariciar el rostro de su amado con ambas manos y le dijo:

-Mi señor...tratame con cariño...Aun tengo algo de miedo.

-Si mi reina y cuando alga algo que te haga sentir incomada por favor hazmelo saber ¿Si?

Ella solo asintio con la cabeza y luego cerro sus ojos y levanto su cabeza ofreciendole a Kei sus hermosos y deseables labios carmesi. Kei muerto de felicidad comenzo lentamente a saborear esos deseables labios mientras lentamente buscaba juntar su cuerpo con el de su amada.

En sus habiatciones Kaolla Sue, la niña genio y soberana del reino de Molow observaba con detalle el monitor de su computadora (ordenador en España) y pensaba con gran felicidad:

_-!Siiiiiiii!Que bueno!Ay Dios! Mis amores ya van empezar el ritual del amor...!Oh Motoko como te envidio!Snif!Snif! Daria cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar._

Y mientras afuera, la otra persona observaba con sus ojos completamente abiertos la escena y pensaba mientras lloraba.

_-!Ay Dios mio!Ya van a comenzar a amarse!Snif!Snif! Ahora comprendo que nunca voy a poder dejar de amarlo !Snif! Snif!NUNCA!_

-Y asi, sin saber que eran vigilados, Kei y Motoko comenzaron a amarse.

Continuara.

Hola a todos! Solo quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por permitir a esta historia llegar a los 100 REVIEWS! Muchas gracias y espero poder seguir cntando con su apoyo.

**Santo pegaso**: Mil disculpas por el atraso! Y en el proximo capitulo kei y Motoko vana tener un muy, pero muy ardiente rato romantico en ese lugar.

**Ferduran:**Tu review fue muy especial para mi, ya que con el llegamos a los 100 Reeviews. (Tus preguntas te las contesto dentro de una semana) Gracias por tu comprension!

**Teniente ikaru ichigo:** Cuando termine la saga del infierno Sue va a tener que enfrentar la Furia de todas las chicas de Hinata! (Sera un Sue vs Shinobu, Naru, Sarita, Mitsune, Kitsune y Tia Haruka)

**Magaso Urashima:** Kristina y Araceli odian a muerte a Aika y Zulema ¿Que va a pasar?

Proximo capitulo: Kei y Motoko tienen un ardiente momento pasional en su nidito de amor ¿Y quien es la misteriosa voyerista que se encuentra afuera de la "mansion misteriosa"?


	28. Aprendiendo a amarnos 10 parte

Aprendiendo a amarnos 10ma. parte

Dedicado a todos las personas que han apoyado este fic.

Eran aproximadamente las 9:00de la noche, el lugar era un edificio abandonada atras de la posada para señoritas del destrito de Hinata. A simple vista el lugar parecia abandonado, sin embargo dentro del lugar dos jovenes aun inexpertos en el arte del amor disfrutuban el placer de _Aprenderse a amar._ El muchacho, dias antes se consideraba un gran fracasado en la vida y en el amor, sin embargo por azares del destino tenia en sus brazos a una jovencita bellisima y no solo eso, ella era ademas la campeona regional de Kendo del distrito de Hinata y una de las mejores a nivel nacional, ella no era cualquier mujer y el saber eso hacia que el muchacho se sintiera el hobre mas feliz del Japon. Ella por su parte abrazaba con mucho amor al muchacho y lo consideraba el motivo de su felicidad y de su existencia. Y es que para ella antes el motivo de su existencia solo era el arte del kendo y ser la futura lider de su dojo y nada mas. Sin embargo el destino le habia marcado otro destino y ese muchacho el cual ella el dia de ayer lo habia considerado su peor enemigo y la mayor escoria del genero masculino era ahora su gran amor y la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos casi todo el tiempo. Ella sintio que su cuerpo se cimbraba de emocion al sentir el ardiente beso que su novio le estaba dando, un beso que parecia que le derretia sus labios, sin embargo al mismo tiempo era una sensacion tan maravillosoa y placentera que ella aumento la presion de su abrazo para poder seguir disfrutando al maximo el sabor de los labios de su amado.

-!MMMMMMMMMM!-Era el unico sonido que se podia escuchar en ese solitario lugar, producido por los labios de los jovenes. Finalmente el beso termino y el joven le susurro a su amada con un ligero nerviosismo:

-Gra...gra...cias por...por ha...hacerme muy feliz Motoko...Chan.

Ese simple comentario fue suficiente para que una solitaria lagrima de felicidad saliera de uno de sus bellos ojos cafes y le dijo tambien al oido con una voz sensual:

-El sentimiento es mutuo Kei, tu no sabes cuanto le he agredecido a Dios por haberme permitido entrar a tu corazon...Kei...Soy yo la que deberia de darte las gracias por la dicha que le has dado a mi corazon...!Siempre te amare Urashima Keitaro!-Finalizo ella con aumentando el volumen de su voz. El por su parte no pudo evitar que todo su ser se cimbrara ante la declaracion de su amada y muerto de felicidad le dijo:

-Señorita Aoyoma !Snif! Senñorita Aoyama !Snif!Snif! Jamas podra haber otra mujer en mi corazon lo juro...!lo juro!-Dijo el llorando de felicidad, ella lo vio directamente a los ojos y con sus sedosas manos tomo el rostro de el el y lentamente junto sus labios al de su amado y ambos se fusionaron en un ardiente beso y deseando que ese momento durara para toda la eternidad, sin embargo...Ellos jamas imaginaron que sus gritos de felicidad fueron escuchados por una persona que los estaba espiando por una ventana y tampoco pudieron saber que el corazon de su misterioso voyerista se hizo mil pedazos al escuchar esas declaraciones mutuas de amor.

_-!Snif! Snif!Bhuuaaaa! ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿POR QUE DIOS MIO! Si ella desde que llego a hinata siempre lo odio, siempre lo insulto y ademas lo castigaba fisicamente de una cruel manera...¿POR QUE FUE ELLA LA QUE SE ADUEÑO DE SU CORAZON? -_Se grita mentalmente esa persona mientras lagrimas de frustacion y tristeza salian de sus ojos y entonces se hinco y sepulto su cabeza en sus rodillas y siguio llorando amargamente.

Mientras tanto otra persona cuyo destino era ser la futura reina y soberana del reino de Molow espiaba a los ardientes novios por medio de un diminuto aparato electronico que habia instalado en ese lugar, ella daba suspiros romanticos al ver y escuchar lo que la parejita de novias hacian y se decian y ella se decia mentalmente:

_-!Ay kei! Eres un amor...Que cosas tan romanticas le dices a Motoko y tu Motoko, no sabes la felididad que me produce saber cuanto amas a Kei...Eres la mujer mas afortunada que conozco._

Mientras tanto de regreso con nuestra pareja favorita, las ardientes caricias iban subiendo de tono y pasion y el continuo frotamiento de los cuerpos de ambos el uno con el otro, como uds. comprenderas mis pacientes lectores, "desperto" a cierta parte de la anatomia de nuestro casero favorito.

-!Oh Dios Mio! -Gimio Motoko cuando sintio en su parte mas intima y privada un "duro" objeto.

Kei por supuesto se espanto cuando escucho el gemido de Motoko y pensando que eso habia molestado a su novia intento separarse, pero ella lo abrazo por la cintura impidiendo que su cuerpo se separara de ella y entonces la kendoista le susurro al oido de su timido novio:

-Shhhhh...Tranquilo mi amor, perdoname, simplemente me espante un poquito al sentir tu...Pene.- Y entonces ella aumento la presion de su abrazo haciendo que el pene de kei se frotara con su vagina.

-!Ohhhhh! Mo...Moto...!Ahhhh!...Kooo!- Gimio de placer Kei y de felicidad al saber que su novia le aceptaba esa caricia.

-Besame por favor.-Le dijo ella al oido y kei asi lo hizo y con mas confianza confianza comenzo a frotar su erecto pene en la parte mas intima y privada de su novia. Ella al sentir la caricia se abrio ligeramente sus piernas para que su novio disfrutara al maximo ese momento.

-!MMMMMMMMM!Ahhhh!!MMmmmmm!!Ahhhhhh!- Fueron los gemidos de placer que se escucharon por un muuuuuy buen rato. Kei y Motoko comenzaron a tener un ardiente intercambio de besos mientras el frotaba a placer su erecto miembro en la vagina de su amada.

Mientras en sus habitaciones, la soberana de Molow vei con sus ojos y su boca bien abiertos la ardiente escena, es mas, ni siquiera parpadeaba por temor a perder algun detalle y afuera del edifico con lagrimas en los ojos la misteriosa persona tambien hacia lo mismo y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo comenzo a frotar su mano derecha en su entrepierna.

Mientras de regreso con los ardientes novios, Kei seguia frotando a placer su pene en la vagina de su novia cuando:

-!Ayyyy!-Gimio esta vez Motoko pero de dolor. Kei al escuchar eso se detuvo inmediatamente y le susurro timidamente a su amada:

-Mi...Mi señora, este...¿Te...te lastime?

Sin soltar a su novio ella le contesto tambien con algo de inseguridad:

-!Oh kei!...Yo...Este...Bueno, lo que pasa es que...Yo...Yo...

-¿Si mi diosa? Dile a tu humilde esclavo po favor.- Dijo kei mientras comenzaba a besarla en el cuello y haciendo muy, pero muy feliz a su novia.

-!Ay kei! Per...Perdoname, pero, pero es que...Es que...-Dijo ella con algo de miedo en su voz

-¿Si que...Que pasa Motokito?

-Es que...Tu pantalon de mezclilla y sus bo...botones...Me estan lastimando la piel de...de mis muslos.-Dijo ella temiendoque su respusta decepcionara o molestara a su novio.

-!Oh Motoko!Per...Perdoname por favor!Yo...Yo no me di cuenta de eso! Disculpame ¿Si?-Dijo Kei muy nervioso y apenado con su novia.

-No mi amor, no tienes por que apenarte, bueno, es que yo...pues, ya no pude soportar el ardor que me produjo la mezclillade tu pantalon en mis...muslos-Dijo ella algo apenada. Kei le dio una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Bueno mi amor, no te preocupes, ya no voy a frotar mi...Bueno tu ya sabes que, con tu entrepierna- Dijo Kei algo nervioso. Entonces Motoko lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-Pero...A te te gustaria seguirlo haciendo ¿No es verdad amado principe?

Kei, como comprenderan se puso color tomate y con algo de nerviosismo le dijo:

-Este...Bueno, este si Motokito, si me gustaria, pero comprende que no me sentiria a gusto por que sabria que te estaria lastimando, mira, el tenerte en mis brazos y que me des esos tiernos besitos son mas que suficientes para mi, creeme, asi soy muy, pero muy feliz.- Dijo kei muy seguro de si mismo. Motoko al escuchar eso le dio una enorme sonrisa y entonces le dio un tierno beso enlos labios y despues le dijo:

-Gracias amado mio por lo que me dijistes y no sabes lo feliz que me haces pero...-Dijo ella dudando y poniendose completamente sonrojada.

-¿Si mi amor?-Dijo Kei algo extrañado al ver que el color tomate inundaba las mejillas de su amada. Entonces Motoko le susurro al oido:

-A mi...A mi...Me...me...me...-Dijo ella completamente nerviosa.

-¿Si mi diosa? ¿Que pasa?

-A mi me...Estaba gustando que frotaras tu pene con mi va...vagina !Ay mama!-Dijo ella y entonces sepulto su cabeza en el pecho de su amado y como comprenderan, Kei comenzo a temblar de la emocion.

-!Oh Motoko! Yo...Yo este...Yo...-Dijo nerviosamente kei pero no pudo continuar habalndo ya que su novia puso sus dedos en los labios de el y le dijo:

-Amado mio, quiero que me continues dando ese placer con tu...Este...miembro- Dijo ella con el vapor saliendo de su rostro producto de lo sonrojada que estaba.

-Oh! yo este...Pero...Pero te lastimaria mi reina...Y yo no quiero hacer eso. Por favor, creeme, soy feliz con el hecho de tenerte en mis brazos-Dijo Kei dandole una mirada de suplica. Motoko le dio una linda sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en los labios entonces le volvio a susurrar al oido:

-Bueno, es...Muy facil que sigas frotando tu...pene sin lastimarme.

-!Oh!...Y este...¿Como seria?-Pregunto algo nervioso el muchacho. Ella no le contesto y entonces...!Comenzo a desabrochar el pantalon de Kei!

-!Ahhhhh!Mo...Motoko! ¿Que...que haces?-Dijo Kei compeltamente muerto de miedo. Ella sin despejar el rostro del cuello de su amado le dijo:

-!Kei por...por favor no me preguntes que me muero de verguenza!

-!Si...Si...mi diosa! lo...lo que tu digas...!Ohhhhhh!-Dijo Kei y gimio de placer al sentir como las manos temblorosas de Motoko continuaban desabrochando su pantalon, finalmente su pantalon cayo completamente hasta sus tobillos y dejando completamente expuesto su calzones que cubrian el erecto pene del muchahco. Motoko al contemplar eso trago saliva y volvio a ocultar su avergonzado rostro en el pecho de su novio y entonces le dijo al momento que lo abrazaba por la cintura

-A...Amado mio...Ven a mi- Y entonces volvio a presionar el pene de Kei con su vagina.

-!Oh Motoko!Aaahhhhhh!-Gimio Kei de placer,ya que como comprenderan sin la tela de su pantalon la sensacion de placer en su miembro fue mayor y entonces su novia le susurro al oido y lo que le dijo casi lo mata de la felicidad:

-A...Amado mio...yo...yo...-Decia algo insegura.

-¿Si mi diosa!Ah!...!Ah!.-Kei gemia cortos pausas de placer

-Yo...te autorizo a que...!Ah!...me levantes mi falda y...!Ay mama!...Si...Si quieres pu...pu...puedes manosear mis ...!Ay que verguenza!...mis nalgas.-Y entonces ella rapidamente sepulto su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de su amado y kei pudo ver de nuevo como una pequeña estela de vapor salia de la cabeza de su novia.

-!Oh Motoko! Yo...yo...!Te amo!TE AMOO!-Le dijo kei muy emocionado y con el corazon latiendole a mil por hora, lagrimas de felicidad salieron de ojos y con mucho cuidado tomo el rostro de su timida novia y busco con ansiedad los labios de su amada, ella por su parte se les ofrecio con todo su amor y...

-!MMMMMMMM!-El sonido de aun ardiente beso se volvio a escuchar en ese lugar.

En sus habitaciones Kaolla sue brincaba de felicidad y excitacion, mientras que afuera del edificio una pequeña personita cai de rodillas y se tapaba con ambas manos su boca para evitar soltar un llanto de tristeza y desolacion que pudiera delatar su presencia.

_-!Jamas pense que podria pensarlo!Jamas! Peroo ahora !Snif!Snif! Ahora te odio Motoko!Te odia!Snif!...!Yo lo amo!Yo lo Amooooooo!-_Se gritaba mentalmente la misteriosa voyerista mientras gruesas lagrimas de tristeza salian de sus ojos.

De regreso con nuestra romantica pareja, la manos temblorosas de Kei bajaron de la espalda a la cintura de Motoko y entonces timidamente le pregunto a su novia:

-Mi...Mi...amor...¿Pu...puedo?

Ella le susurro:

-Si mi señor...se lo que deseas hacer y yo te autorizo.- Y entonces ella metio la punta de su lengua en el oido de Kei y empezo a lamberlo.

-!Ahhh!Gra...gracias Motoko-chan!-Dijo Kei cimbrando de placer por la caricia que su novia le estaba dando, y asi, con el corazon latiendo a mil por hora por la excitacion, la mano derecha de kei comenzo a acariciar lentamente el hermoso y carnoso trasero de su novia.

-!Ohhhhhh!-Gimio kei de felicidad cuando su mano comenzo a acariciar esa parte del cuerpo de su amada, lentamente su mano comenzo a acariciar con movimientos circulares el gluteo derecho de su timida novia, la cual comenzo a temblar cuando sintio las caricias de su amado.

-Princesa...¿te molesta?-Dijo timidamente kei.

-No mi señor...Me siento bien...!Oh!.-Le susurro su novia al su oido mientras acariciaba su espalda con sus sedosas manos.

-Continua por favor.- Termino diciendole.

-Gracias mi reina.- Dijo kei dandole un beso en la mejilla, y asi su mano comenzo a acariciar el gluteo izquierdo de su amada y su cuerpo temblo de emocion comenzo a sentir la tela de la pantaleta que ella usaba.

_-!Oh Dios mio! Su pantaleta es de tipo bikina...!Virgen santisima!...Sus gluteos se le salen de la pantaleta...!Puedo sentir la piel de su trasero!...!Dios mio gracias por darme esta felicidad!_-Pensaba Kei mientras sentia que se iba al cielo al masajear a placer las nalgas de su amada.

Por su parte Motoko temblaba con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad ante esas nuevas sensaciones que jamas penso sentir y es ademas ella penso que un simple rozon de la mano de Kei ante su trasero hubiera sido suficiente para ella le hubiera dado la peor de las muertes. ¿Y ahora? Ella era la mujer mas feliz del mundo por sentir esa ardiente caricia por parte de Kei. Ella en ese momento se llego a sentir extrañamente orgullasa de si misma y estaba convencida que con esas muestras de amor, kei se olvidara por completo de Naru, finalmente busco los labios de su novio y le dio un ardiente beso en los labios para demostrale cuanto lo amaba.

-!MMMMMMMMM!-Fue el sonido que se escucho en ese lugar y mientras la mano derecha de Kei seguia masajeando el trasero de su novia, su mano izquierda masajeaba el sedoso cabello de su novia. Finalmente esa mano dejo de acariciar el pelo de su amada y lentamente comenzo a deslizarla por su espalda hasta llegar a las nalgas de ella y muerto de felicidad y excitacion comenzo a acariciar los temblorosos gluteos de su amada.

-!Aaahhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ahhhhhhh!-Fueron los gemidos de placer que ambos jovenes emitian en ese lugar productos de las ardientes caricias que Kei le daba a su novia al frotar su erecto pene con la vagina de ella, ademas de disfrutar a sus anchas del trasero de su amada. Motoko por su parte continuaba abrazando a Kei por la cintura y disfrutaba al maximo los ardientes besos que su amado le daba en sus hermosos labios carmesi. !Ella jamas penso que llegaria a conocer ese tipo de placeres! Entonces muerta de felicidad le susurro al oido a su ardiente novio:

-Mi...!Ahh!...Mi...amor...!Oh!...!Oh!...Re...recuerda...que...que...que...!Ah!...Me...me puedes...Este...Subir...la...!Ahhh!...la falda...!Ay Dios mio!

-Gra...Gra...!Ahh!...Cias mi...Rei...!Ohh!...Reina...Te...amo...Te...!Ahh!...amooooo!-Le dijo kei gimiendo de placer. Y asi, lentamente la mano derecha de kei comenzo a levantar la diminuta pantaleta y dejando al descubierto las hermosas nalgas de su amada y entonces con mucha delicadeza comenzo a acariciar esa piel que le parecia que era de seda.

-!AAAHHHH!-gimieron de placer ambos jovenes cuando sintieron esa nueva sensacion.

-!Ke...kei!...!Ahh!...Te...amo...te amo...!Ahhh!-Le susrraba Motoko mientras temblaba cuando sintio la mano de Kei acariciar esa parte de su cuerpo, la cual ella penso, que nunca seria tocada por ningun hombre, y que aquel que tuviera la osadia de hacerlo recibiria la peor de las muertes. Pero ahora ella habia accedido a que uno lo hicera, esa persona que le robo sus sentimientos y su corazon, y por eso ella se consideraba la mujer mas feliz de Japon al saber que el era muy feliz por tocar y acariciar sus nalgas.

-Mo...Motoko...!Oh!...Ti...tienes una piel que...!Ah!...Parece de sedaaaa!Ahhhhh!...!Te amo!Te amooo!-Le decia kei al oido mientras continuaba manoseando a placer las nalgas de su amada.

-Kei...Por favor...No me digas...!Ah!...!Oh!...eso por favor...que me averguenzas...!Ay dios mio!Que pena!.- Le dijo su timida novia completamente sonrojada.

Entonces una idea golpeo el cerebro de Kei y sus instintos de lujuria y deseos ocultos lo invadieron, el tenia en sus manos el trasero de su amada, y en medio de ese trasero se encontraba el orificio que era el objeto de su deseo mas perverso y lujurioso. Kei al darse cuenta de eso temblo de la emocion y enmedio de su enorme exitacion penso en penetrar con sus dedos el ano de su amada, sin embargo su sentido comun se impuso a la lujuria y penso:

_-!Estupido keitaro! ¿Pero que demonios estas pensando? ¿Como puedo ser tan estupido de pensar eso!Dios! Capaz que si lo hago estoy seguro que Motoko se molestaria muchisimo conmigo y todo lo que he conseguido con ella se iria a la basura !Controla tu lujuria pedazo de imbecil!_- Se dijo Kei muy enojado consigo mismo.

Mientras tanto Motoko comenzaba a temblar de nuevo al empezar a comprender algo: Solamente una muy delgada tela impedia que su pureza y castidad fuera tomada, pero tambien sabia algo: Esa tela podria ser quitada de su parte mas intima sin ningun problema, y es mas, ella le habia jurado a su amado que ella no opondria resistencia alguna si el decidia tomar su mas valioso tesoro.

_-!Ay Dios mio! Al parecer la pureza de mi cuerpo hoy la voy a perder...!Ahh!Ohhh!...Puedo sentir que Kei esta completamente exitado y ardiendo en deseo y lujuria...Y yo...!Ahhh!...No creo que pueda controlarse por mas tiempo...!Ohhhhhh!...El es un hombre y aunque haya prometido respetar mi virginidad se que...!Ohhh!...Finalmente la lujuria y el deseo van a dominar su mente...!Dios mio ayudame a soportar el dolor cuando kei me penetre!Ahhhhhh!_-Fue lo que penso Motoko cuando sentia las duras embestidas que el pene erecto de Kei le daba a su vagina, entonces para aceptar de una vez su destino, se armo de valor y le susurro a su ardiente novio:

-Amado...!Ahhhh!...Amado mio...!Ahhhhh!...

-¿Si mi...!Ahhhhh!...ama y señora!Ohhh!-Le diecia Kei completamente perdido en la exitacion mientras continuaba frotando su pene y masajeando el trasero de su novia.

-Yo...Yo...Por favor ya reprimas lo que quieres hacer...!Ahhhhhh!...Yo...Yo...te autorizo a que...Tomes mi virginidad.

Y claro, como comprenderan cuando Kei escucho lo que su amada le dijo, el pobre muchacho tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse y su corazon comenzo a latir a mil por hora y penso que de un momento a otro le iba a explotar. El entonces suspendio los "masajes" que le estaba dando a su novia y muerto de miedo miro fijamente a su novia la cual estaba con su rostro completamente sonrojado y sacando vapor de su rostro y le dijo:

-Mi...amor...¿Que fue lo me...dijistes?

Ella entonces bajo avergozada su rostro y lo sepulto en el cuello de kei y le dijo:

-Kei por favor...No...no finjas que no sabes que es lo mas deseas en este momento.

-Entonces...me...permitirias...!Ay dios mio!...¿me permitirias?...!Oh!...¿Podria?...-Kei no pudo continuar hablando ya que los dedos de su novia se posaron en sus labios y le dijo:

-Si amado mio, ahora por fin comprendo que mi mas valioso tesoro te pertenece, solamente a ti Urashima Keitaro.- Entonces ella dio un enorme suspiro y le dijo- Kei amado mio, acepta mi pureza y castidad como muestra de mi mi gran amor que siento por ti.

Kei sintio que se moria de la emocion y entonces sin poder evitarlo, lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y le dijo:

-!Oh Motoko!Snif!Snif!...!Motoko, Motoko!...!TE AMO!TE AMOOOOOO!-Y sin poder contenerse comenzo a besar ardientemente a su novia, la caul por supuesto, acepto la caricia y comenzo a responder con las misma intensidad.

En sus habitaciones Kaolla sue estaba muerta de felicidad y tambien lloraba de alegria, fue a un mini-bar que tenia en su cuarto y saco un refresco y unas botanas para disfrutar del momento que tanto habia esperado.

_-!Oh Dios mio! Que maravilloso recuerdo me voy a llevar por parte de mis amores. !Ay Dios mio! Espero que Kei le haga el amor de una manera ardiente como lo hizo con la hermana de Motoko. !Virgen santisima! ¿Pero que va a pasar si el quiere penetrarla por el ano como lo hizo con la señora Tsuroko!Dios Mio! Podra Motoko soportar el dolor?_-Se dijo mentalmente la psicopata niña.

NOTA DEL AUTOR-Mas adelante en la saga del infierno se explicara como Sue supo de la relacion amorosa de Kei y Tsuroko.

Mientras tanto afuera del edificio una persona que espiaba a los dos jovenes cayo de rodilllas al suelo y siguio llorando amargamente y se mordia desesperadamente los labios buscando evitar soltar el llanto que amenazaba salir de su boca, finalmente sepulto su cabeza en sus rodillas y siguio llorando en silencio.

_-No por favor...No...Ella le va a entregar su virginidad y el le dara la suya a ella...!Snif!...!Snif!...!Yo...Yo...con gusto le venderia mi alma al diablo si el,...si el me aceptara en su corazon!Snif!...!Snif!...¿Que voy a hacer si el? ...!Dios mio ayudame a soportar el dolor!-_Sufria en silencio esa persona mientras rasgaba el con sus manos el suelo del lugar.

Mientras tanto de regreso con nuestros ardientes novios, ellos recuperaban energias y algo de oxigeno debido al ardiente beso que se dieron, ellos se encontraban fuertemente abrazados y respiraban agitadamente, pero sus corazones latian a mil por hora debido a la enorme emocion y felicidad que embargaba a sus corazones, entonces Kei le dijo a su novia al oido:

-Amada mia, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con lo que dijistes, siempre dara lo mejor de mi, para que todos los dias estes orgullosa de mi.- Y le dio un tierno beso en su frente y como uds. saben, esa simple caricia conmovio en todo su ser a nuestra querida kendoista y ella le dijo:

-Gracias amado mio por lo que me dijiste yo te prometo que dare lo mejor de mi y bueno...Quiero comenzar pues...!Ay mama!...Entregandote mi mas valioso tesoro.-Dijo ella algo apenada. Kei sonrio y le dio un tierno besito a su amada en sus labios y le dijo:

-Mi señora yo...Este...Bueno hay algo de lo que quisiera platicar contigo antes de que consumemos nuestro amor.- Dijo Kei algo inseguro

-¿Si mi amor y que es?-Dijo Motoko algo desconcertada.

-Pues veras...Yo creo que no...Es buena idea que hagamos el amor ahora.

Motoko sintio como si un balde de agua fria le cayera en la cabeza y muy triste le dijo a Kei.

-¿Que? ¿Que...Dijistes?...No kei...!Oh kei!...¿Es que no me ...deseas!Snif!Snif!- Y entonces la ingenua Motoko comenzo a llorar.

-!No Motoko!No pienses por favor!-Dijo Kei tomando la cabeza de su amada con sus dos manos y continuo hablando:

-Tu...No sabes...El esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por controlar mi deseo de hacerte mia...!Oh Motoko!Lo que mas deseo en la vida es hacerte el amor!...!Motoko yo...!-Entonces sin poder contenerse mas le dio un muy ardiente beso a su novia en los labios y comenzo a frotar de nuevo su ardiente miembro con la parte mas intima y privada de su novia, ella parecio volver a la vida ante la declaracion y accion de su novio y muerta de felicidad se abrio ligeramente de piernas, abrazo a su novio por la cintura y correspondio con la misma intensidad la caricia de Kei.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES DE UNA MUUYYY BUENA SESION DE BESOS Y CARICIAS ARDIENTES

-Mo...Moto...!Oh!...!Ah!...Ko...Mi Mo...!Ah!...toko.-Decia kei con la voz entrecortada por la exitacion y buscando recuperar energias, al mismo tiempo en que aun frotaba lentamente su pene con la vagina de su amada. Ella por su parte estaba recargada en la pared, tenia sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios, tenia relajado su cuerpo y solo disfrutaba el masaje que Kei le estaba dando con su aun erecto pene en su vagina. Finalmente la kendoista le dijo al oido:

-Mmmmmm...Mi amo y señor...!Ohhhhhh!...No sabes lo feliz y contenta me haces con...!Ah!...Decirme esto...Entonces...Este...Si ya me has demostrado cuanto me...!Ahh!...Deseas...¿Por...Por que no tomas mi...!Ah!...Pureza...que te ofrezco con tanto amor?

En sus habitaciones la soberana de Molow estaba roja de la exitacion mientras continuaba masturbandose y se hacia la misma pregunta:

_-Si kei,¿Por que demonios no le hace el amor a Motoko? ¿Que no tes cuenta que los dos estan muy exitados?_

Y afuera del edificio la voyarista estaba sentada en el suelo y recargandose con la pared y recuperando fuerzas despues de haber visto esa ardiente escena y como comprenderan, ella tambien se estuvo masturbando mientras espiaba a la ardiente parejita.

_-!Uf!Ufff!Ay Dios mio! Ja...jamas pense que me...pudiera masturbar de esta...!uff!...manera...!Ay Motoko en serio como te odio por tener a el como tu futuro esposo!_-Pensaba ella mientras buscaba oxigeno para sus fatigados pulmones.

De regreso con nuestra pareja favorita Motoko esperaba aun la respuesta de su novio, finalmente el le dio un tierno beso en su ya desinflamado chichon de su frente y dandole una tierna y amorosa sonrisa le dijo:

-Amada mia yo...Voy a preguntarte algo y si despues de eso tu aun deseas que consumamos nuestro amor yo te obedecere y tratare de no decepcionarte.

Una lagrima de felicidad salio de un ojo de Motoko y le dijo muy contenta:

-!Oh gracias Kei! Y no importa lo que me digas...Yo...Yo...!Quiero ser tuya!...!Por que te amo Keitaro urashima, te amo!-Dijo muy emocionada y con su corazon latiendo a mil por hora.

Kei solo le sonrio, entonces tomo un enorme suspiro y acerco su rostro al de su emociona amada y le dijo:

-Mi amor...Sin duda alguna si hacemos el amor, tendriamos el momento mas feliz de nuestras vidas, pero despues...¿Has pensado cuales serian las consecuencias que tu y yo tendriamos enfrentar si tu...Quedaras embarazada?

Al escuchar eso Motoko sintio ahora como si una katana le hubiera partido la cabeza, su excitacion desaparecio por completo y su cuerpo comenzo a temblar de miedo, entonces las respuestas llegaron a su mente inmediatamente las cuales le decian por que Kei no estaba muy seguro de hacerle el amor:

1.-Si ella quedaba embarada Kei tendria que abandonar sus sueños de estudiar en Todai y dedicarse a buscar un trabajo para mantener a su hijo.

2.-Ella tendria que hacer lo mismo y dedicarse a ser una ama de casa y a cuidar por completo a su hijo y ademas sus sueños de ser la lider de su dojo se verian truncados, ya que sus rivales tomarian ventaja de ella !Y ni que decir de su hermana y de su madre! Seguramente ellas estarian decepcionadas de ella por lo descuidada e irresponsable de sus actos.

En sus habitaciones la niña genio estampaba fuertemente su rostro en la mesa donde tenia su computadora (Ordenador en...!Bueno ya saben donde!) Al comprender cuanta razon tenia Kei en sus palabras y dijo sin despegar su cabeza de la mesa:

-!Ay Kei! Como has madurado en tu caracter, eso lo unico que me provaca es que me enamore cada dia mas de ti.

Afuera la voyerista estaba en un su mundo de fantasias soñando con ser madre del hombre del que amaba

_-!Oh Dios!Yo seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo si eso me pasara!_-Pensaba mientras lagrimas de felicidad salian de su rostro.

De vuelta con los ardientes tortolitos, Motoko estaba ahora muy triste y le dijo a Kei con lagrimas en los ojos:

-!Oh kei yo...yo!Dios mio, cuanta sabiduria tienes en tus palabras, yo, yo!Oh kei perdoname por ser tan estupida e irresponsable!-Y sin poder contenerse comenzo a llorar y muy avergonzada sepulto su rostro en el pecho de el. Kei comenzo a acariciar el pelo de su amada y a darle tiernos besitos en la frente y le dijo:

-No amada mia, no tienes por que apenarte, al contrario no sabes lo orgulloso y contento que estoy por que me hayas comprendido. Motoko recuerda esto, somos jovenes y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para poder amarnos, vamos a tomarlo con calma ¿Si mi amor?-Le dijo dandole una mirada suplicante.

-Si kei tienes toda la razon del mundo, ahora comprendo que este error que iba a cometer es la causa de que muchas parejas se tengan que casar muy jovenes.

-Y si te das cuenta el ser una pareja inexperta para afrontar semejante responsabilidad acarreo que sufran mucho en la vida y su matrimonio termine en un desastr y que a la larga terminen separandose.- -Dijo Kei muy serio.

-!No kei! No quiero que eso nos pase por favor!Yo quiero que estemos juntos para siempre!-Dijo Motoko algo espantada

Kei le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le dijo:

-Si mi reina yo tambien quiero eso sino tambien formar en un futuro una familia contigo.

-!Oh kei que feliz me haces!-Dijo muy feliz Motoko y ambos novios se dieron un amoroso beso en los labios, finalmente Kei le susurro a su amada:

-Mo...Motoko

-¿Si mi señor?-Dijo ella mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amado.

-Yo...Yo...Aun quisiera, bueno, si tu quieres...-Dijo algo inseguro el muchacho.

-¿Si Kei que...!Ohhh!-Gimio sorprendida de placer Motoko cuando sintio en su entrepierna como Kei comenzaba a frotar su erecto pene.

-¿Pu...puedo?-Dijo muerto de miedo Kei

Ella le susurro al oido con voz sensual.

-Te lo suplico...Hazme feliz-Y entonces lo abrazo por la cintura y aumento la presion de su abrazo para recibir el pene de su amado.

-!Ohhhhh! Mo...Motoko...!Ahhhh!...Te amo...!Te amo!.-Dijo Kei entre gemidos de placer y ya de plano dominado por la excitacion comenzo a frotar con mas fuerza su pene en la vagina de ella y a manosear a placer los desnudos gluteos de su amada, ademas de que comenzo a besar la piel de los senos de ella.

Bueno, ¿que mas puedo decirles mis fieles y pacientes lectores? Aquellos de uds. que han vivido esta maravillosa experiencia con su pareja podran entender que Kei y Motoko seguieron disfrutando de un rato maravilloso y del cual ellos querian que nunca acabara, pero como todo principio debe de tener un final, supongo que sabran que fue lo que paso a Keitaro despues de un poco mas de 20 minutos de ardiente manoseo y "cachondeo" con su novia. Si adivinaron... le paso "Eso"

-!AAAAGHHHHHH!MOTO...!UGHHHH!...KOOOO!!AGHHHHH!DIOS MIOO!UGHHH!

!Nuestro simpatico casero tuvo la mas ardiente eyaculacion de su vida! Y de paso sus calzones quedaron completamente bañados con su semen. !Upsss! Perdonenme si me pase de pervertido(a) o lujurioso(a)

Motoko por su parte a diferencia de la primera que eso ocurrio no se espanto, por el contrario esta muerta de felicidad al saber que habia hecho muy pero muy feliz a su novio por hacer que pudiera llegar al placer maximo que tiene un hombre en un acto amoroso, y muy orgullosa de si misma comenzo a llorar de felicidad, ella sabia que habia dado un nuevo paso para convertirse en mujer.

Mientras kei repiraba agitadamente y temblaba de pies a cabeza pero sin dejar de frotar su pene en la vagina de su amada, el cual poco a poco iba perdiendo su "dureza" y comezaba a recuperar su forma normal y en ese proceso Kei sentia que se iba al cielo al disfrutar esa sensacion de placer.

!PUKKKNN!-Fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de nuestra favorita niña loca cuando se cayo de su silla al terminar de ver la ardiente escena de sus amores y muerta de exitacion continuo mastaurbandose en el suelo hasta que llego al climax pasional y se quedo recostada ahi mismo y susurrando los nombres de Kei y Motoko.

Mientras, afuera del edifico la voyerista observaba el final del acto y respirando agitadamente producto de la masturbacion que ella tambien se provoco al espiar a los novios.

De regreso con nuestros amigos Kei y Motoko se miraban a los ojos, ambos con lagrims de felicidad por haber terminado de esa manera su amoroso momento.

-!Gra...gracias Motoko por...hacerme tan feliz!-Dijo Kei completamente sonrojado.

-El placer a sido mio mi pricipe...!Soy la mujer mas feliz del japon!-Dijo ella my contenta y sin decir mas ambos jovenes se fusionaron en un ardiente beso. Y asi siguieron besandose cuando de repente...Motoko sintio que "algo" humedo y caliente recorria su muslo derecho.

-!Ohhhh!-Gimio algo espantada la kendoista y de paso desconcertando a su novio.

-Este...¿Ocurre algo Motokito?-Dijo Kei

-Errrr...Yo bueno...Es mi muslo derecho...Yo...Este.-Dijo nerviosa ella y entonces ambos jovenes bajaron la mirada y lo que vieron fue...!Si claro, supongo que ya saben que era!

!Parte del semen de Kei se habia salido de su calzon y recorria todo el muslo de su novia!

-!Ahhhhhh Que verguenzaaaaa!-Grito espantada de bochorno Motoko y como buena niña timida se cubrio su rostro con ambas manos. Kei por su parte tambien estaba color tomate y tartamudenado le dijo a ella:

-!Ay Motoko perdoname, perdoname por favor!No...Nunca fue...Mi...Intencion hacer eso!Te lo juro, perdoname!

Y en sus habitaciones la niña genio estaba muerta de la risa al ver esa comica escena por parte de sus amores y la voyerista afuera no podia comprender que habia pasado.

Finalmente la calma llego a Kei y le dijo a su novia completamente avergonzado

-Este...Motokito...me...¿Dejas limpiarte?

Motoko no le contesto con su rostro aun cubierto con sus manos simplemente le dijo "Si" con su cabeza y Kei pudo ver como el vapor salia de la cabeza de su novia debido a lo sonrojada que ella estaba. Entonces Motoko le dijo:

-Errrr...Mi amor, en el bolso de mi blusa hay un pañuelo, usalo para... !Ay mama que verguenza!...Pa...para limpiarme.-Dijo ella y queriendo que la tierra se la tragara. Kei por su parte estaba en la misma situacion y con su mano temblorosa saco el pañuelo de la falda de su novia y con mucho cuidado comenzo a limpiar su semen de los temblorosos muslos de su amada. Finalmente Kei termino de limpiar su semen y Motoko le dijo sin descubrir su rostro:

-Este Kei...¿Ya terminaste?

Sin embargo kei no le contesto.

-Mmmm...¿Kei terminaste?-Volvio a insistir Motoko

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta. y eso si preocupo a Motoko la cual movio unos dedos de su mano para ver a su novio con la mirada perdida y teniendo su mirada fija en sus piernas.

!ZOCKK!-Fue el sonido que produjo el craneo de Kei cuando su "tierna" novia le acomodo un fuerte coscorron y haciendo volver al mundo de los vivos a su novio.

-!Ayyy!Me dolio!-Gimio Kei de dolor y viendo a su novio la cual le dijo muy enojada:

-!Te pregunte si ya terminaste de limpiar mi muslo, tarado! Errrr...quiero decir... "Amorcito".

-¿Eh!Ah!Perdoname Motoko! Este...Si, si ya...ya termine !Je,je,je!-Dijo kei muy nervioso y riendose de la misma manera.

-¿Entonces por que no me contastes?-Le pregunto ella aun algo molesta.

Kei entonces se puso color tomate y agacho la cabeza avergonzada y timidamentele dijo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos:

-Bueno yo...Este...Yo...

-¿Si?-Volvio a insistir Motoko.

Entonces Kei alzo la vista y le dijo dandole una mirada llena de amor y ternura:

-Es que mi amor...Tu...tie...tienes...!Unos muslos bellisimos y hermosos! y yo...y yo...!No podia dejar de verlos!Perdoname por favor!-Dijo Kei muy nervioso y como sabran ante semejante declaracion Motoko se puso color tomate y se volvio a tapar su rostro completamnete avergonzada.

-!Ay kei que cosas me dices!-Dijo ella muy nerviosa pero en el fondo de su ser estaba muerta de felicidad, entonces Kei se arrodillo y la abrazo por la cintura y le dijo con un tono de suplica:

-Mi señora...mi diosa...Yo...yo...¿Po...podrias permitirle a tu esclavo, este...este...

-Sin descubrir su rostro Motoko le dijo:

-¿Si kei? ¿Que cosa?

Y entonces Kei comenzo a besar y a acariciar el muslo derecho de Motoko.

-!AHHHHH!-Gimio Motoko ante la sorpresiva caricia de su novio la cual la hizo vibrar de pies a cabeza.

-¿Pu...puedo mi señora!Por favor...ten misericordia de tu humilde esclavo!-Le dijo kei en un tono melodramatico, el cual por supuesto, a Motoko le encantaba cuando kei se ponia en esa forma y entonces ella le dijo sin despegar sus manos de su cara:

-Este...Si mi rey...Re...recuerda que mi cuerpo te pertenece por completo y este...Solo hazlo con suavidad ¿Si? es que mi piel es muy ...sensible ahi.

Lagrimas de felicidad salieron de los ojos de Kei y le dijo muy contento:

-!Gra...gracias mi señora!

Y entonces con mucha delicadeza y cuidado comenzo a besar y acariciar esos hermosos y sedosos muslos de su amada kendoista.

-!Oh dios!-gimio Motoko de placer al sentir los labios y las manos de su amado casero recorrer sus virginales muslos.

Y asi, viviendo una experiencia de locura y ensueño Kei se dedico a acariciar y a besar esos muslos de seda y claro, en varias ocasiones sus manos acariciaron las nalgas de ella. Motoko por su parte cerro sus ojos y ya mas calmada puso sus manos en la cabeza de kei y comenzo a frotar y a acariciar el pelo de el.

Y en sus habitaciones la soberana de Molow y afuera del edificio la voyerista observaban la ardiente escena y dando suspiros romanticos y al mismo tiempo las dos pensaron:

_-!Ayyyy! Lo que daria por estar en el lugar de ella..._

Finalmente Kei termino con las ardientes caricias y muy feliz se levanto y le dio un amoroso beso en los labios a su amada y le dijo:

-Gracias mi señora, despues de lo de hoy, estoy mas convencido que ninguna mujer me producira deseo alguno, solo tu mi ama y señora.

Ella le sonrio agradecida y le dijo:

-Gracias kei yo...te prometo lo mismo, ningun hombre por por muy guapo que sea o que posea inmensa riqueza material podra entrar en mi corazon.

-¿Ni siqueira _EL_?-Dijo kei con cierto temor en su pregunta.

-!Mucho menos ESA persona amado mio!-Le dijo muy seria Motoko y para reafirmar lo dicho le dio un ardiente beso en los labios mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

En sus habitaciones y afuera del edificio Sue y la voyerista daban suspiros romanticos.

Una vez concluida la caricia Motoko dijo:

-Bueno mi principe ¿Nos vamos a casa!Ahora si ya te hambre!

-Si mi diosa yo tambien tengo hambre...Caray pero supongo que ya todas cenaron ¿Y ahora, que hacemos?

-No te preocupes amor, conociendo a Shinobu estoy segura que nos dejo comida en el horno de microhondas.

-¿En serio?

-Claro Kei...¿Tu crees que ella no se preocupa mucho por su amado casero?-Le dijo dandole una seria mirada y haciendo que su novio se pusiera color tomate, y afuera del lugar la voyerista cuando escucho eso temblo de pies a cabeza y el vapor comenzo a salir de su rostro super-sonrojado.

-Errr...Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos ¿Si Motoko?-Dijo Kei tratando de evitar una platica sobre la tierna y dulce niña que lo amaba.

-Si amor vamonos ya.- Dijo ella buscando evitar lo mismo, cuando de repente:

-!Ay mama! ¿Y ahora que hago?-Dijo kei

-¿Que pasa amado mio?

-Bueno es que como mis...bueno mi prenda intima esta...bueno tu me comprendes ¿No?...Si me pongo mis pantalones, bueno este ellos se van a...-Kei no pudo continuar hablando y timidamente le dio la espalda a su novia.

Motoko se puso color tomate al comprender lo que kei le dijo, si el se acomodaba sus pantalones, el semen que tenia en sus calzones mancharia el pantalosn y por ende la humedad se veria en ellos, y esto claro, era lo que queria evitar...¿Que pasaria si las hinata girls lo vieran? Motoko solo dio un suspiro y le dijo, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en su cuello:

-Amado mio, creo que vas a tener que quitarte tu prenda, limpiarte bien tus partes intimas y ponerte tus pantalones, me temo que tendras que dejar aqui tu prenda y mañana venir por ella.

-Errrr...Si mi reina, tienes toda la razon.

Entonces Motoko le dio la espalda y se tapo su rostro con sus manos y le dijo a Kei:

-Pu...puedes quitarte tu prenda intima amado...yo...yo...voy a respetar tu intimidad-Dijo algo nerviosa. Kei solo sonrio divertido y le dio un beso en la nuca de ella y le dijo:

-Gracias amor mio, lo hare rapido.

Kei entonces se quito su pantalon y despues su calzon y... !Dejando su pene a la vista de uds. ya saben quien!

-_!AYY MADRE MIAAAA!_-Dijeron mentalmente Sue y la voyerista al ver el miembro de Kei, ambas tragaron saliva, sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron y el vapor comenzo a salir de sus sonrojados rostros. Entonces kei comenzo a limpiarse su pene y sus testiculos con el trapo con el que limpio los muslos de Motoko y las dos mironas solo respiraban agitadamente debido a la ecxitacion que tenian por estar viendo esa escena. Finamlmente kei termino y se puso su pantalon y le dijo a su novia:

-Listo Motoko-chan ya termine.

-Si kei-Le dijo ella y entonces sin decir mas se dieron otro tierno beso en los labios.

-Bueno amor...¿Nos vamos? Tengo hambre.- Dijo con mirada suplicante Motoko.

-Si mi reina solo, dejame esconder mi prenda y el pañuelo.-Dijo algo sonrojado kei

Kei entonces se acerco al sofa que estaba en el cuarto y sonrio ante su buuna suerta ya que encontro ahi una pequeña bolsa de plastico, coloco ahi su calzon y el pañuelo y coloco la bolsa detras del sofa y nunca se imaginaria que el lugar donde escondio fue vista por dos personas.

-Listo, mañana vengo por ellos.-Se dijo a si mismo, se acerco a su novia y le dijo:

-Bueno amada mia, vamonos

-Si kei lo que tu digas y ella lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Yo...gracias por lo de hoy Motoko, nunca podre olvidar esta noche-Dijo timidamamente el. Ella le dio una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Opino lo mismo Kei y espero que este solo sea el principio de mas noches como estas.-Kei sonrio y ambos jovenes se dieron un ardiente beso. Al finalizar su caricia kei dijo:

-Sabes amada mia...tienes razon

-¿De que Kei?-Dijo algo extrañada

-Bueno mi pantalon de mezclilla tambien me esta raspando mis...Bueno, tu sabes-Dijo sonrojado el casero y Motoko se puso tambien color tomate al comprender que parte del cuerpo de Kei se referia.

-!Ja, ja, ja, ja!-Terminaron riendose ambos jovenes y entonces Kei fiel a su costumbre volvio a cargar en sus brazos a su amada dulcinea y ella claro se apeno de nuevo.

-!Ay Kei que haces!

-Señorita Aoyoma por favor permita a su humilde sirviente llevarla a sus aposentos

-Kei nunca dejes de amamerme por favor.- Le dijo ella y le dio un beso en la boca.

Y asi ambos jovenes se marcharon a su casa, dandose tiernos besos y con sus corazones llenos de optimismo y felicidad para encarar el futuro.

Continuara...

Gracias, muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia y espero que podamos seguir en contacto. Desafortunamente los estudios y me trabajo me impiden continuar actualizando como quisiera, sin embargo, les aseguro que tratare de dar lo mejor de mi para actualizar inmediatamente cuendo tenga un momento libre.

Su amigo(a) Solaris 3000.

Proximo capitulo:

Dos personas estan muy pero muy interesadas en tener en sus manos la prenda intima de Kei que se encuentra en el edificio misterioso...¿Que va a pasar?


	29. Aprendiendo a amarnos 11va parte

Aprendiendo a amarnos 11va. parte.

Eran las 10:30 PM, el lugar era el misterioso edificio, que se encuentra atras del complejo habitacional para señoritas del distrito de Hinata, el silencio reinaba en ese lugar y solo a lo lejos se podia ver a un joven que iba cargando a una muchacha y mientras se alejaban del lugar se iban dando tiernos besos en los labios y se decian promesas de amor eterno y fidelidad, hasta que desaparecieron del lugar...Entonces, escondida entre los arbustos que rodeaban ese lugar una jovencita de aproximadamente 15 años de edad dio un suspiro de alivio y penso:

_-Gracias a Dios ya se fueron._

Ella entonces intento marcharse del lugar pero una imagen le llego a su cerebro que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y a excitarla nuevamente: Esa imagen supungo que ya saben cual fue, el ver semidesnudo al hombre del cual ella estaba profundamente enamorada limpiandose sus partes intimas y exponiendo a la vista de ella su pene. La jovencita trago saliva, cayo de rodillas y se cubrio su boca con ambas manos y penso:

_-!Ay Dios mio!...Que pecado he cometido...¿Como pudeinvadir su privacidad? Pero...No pude evitarlo...!Simplemente no pude!...!Oh mi señor!_- Y sin poder contenerse cerro sus ojos y comenzo a frotar su mano derecha en su entrepierna.

-!Oh Dios mio! ¡Ughhhh!-Gimio de placer la adolecente, respiro agitadamente al concluir su autosatisfaccion y enfoco su mirada al lugar donde hace poco el hombre que amaba estuviera amandose con la kendoista que en el fondo de su corazon la jovencita ahora odiaba y sin que pudiera contenerse mas, se dirigio a ese edificio.

Al entrar las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y entonces aspiro profundamente, el lugar esta impregnado con un olor que hizo que su corazon latiera a mil por hora por la excitacion que comenzo a tener.

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones de otra jovencita de aspecto Hindu, su propietara se frotaba sus manitas de emocion y ecxitacion.

_-!Ay Dios mio! Una prenda intima de kei y ademas ...!Humdecida con su semen!Dios mio! ¿Que mas puedo pedir?_-Brincaba de alegria la psicopata niña, entonces miro el reloj que tenia pegado en su pared y penso:

_-Bueno, mis amores no deben tardar en llegar, entonces sin que me vean voy a ese lugar y !Ay Dios! voy por el "tesoro" que tienen esos calzones...!Siiiiiiiiiii!_-Se decia a si misma mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entonces se dispuso a salir cuando recordo:

-!Ah! Primero apago mi My computer!-Dijo hablando en ingles y se dirigio al aparato y cuando se disponia a apagarlo vio la pantalla del monitor y !Casi se desmaya al ver la imagen del monitor!

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Fue el grito que pego cuando !El monitor le mostraba que alguien estaba entrando a ese lugar!

La niña genio no daba credito a lo que estaba viendo y solamente pudo seguir con la mirada a la persona que entraba al edificio y entonces la luz de la luna pudo mostrar el rostro de esa misteriosa persona y al ver quien era -!CLINKK!-la mandibula inferior de la niña genio cayo al suelo y sus ojitos casi se le salen de sus cuencas, finalmente sin poder evitarlo -!PUMMM!-Cayo pesadamente al suelo al estilo anime! Despues mas rapido que inmediatamente se levanto, se restrego sus ojos y volvio ver el monitor de su maquina y finalmente un nombre salio de sus temblorosos labios:

**-¿SHI...SHI...SHINOBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

Nota del autor--!Que facil! ¿O no!Todos uds. lo dedujeron desde un principio!

-¿QUE...QUE DEMONIOS HACES AHI !-Le grito al monitor como si la dulce niña la pudiera escuchar. Entonces el horror llego a en todo su ser cuando vio a donde se dirigia su amiga.

-!NO POR FAVOR!NO!NOOOOOOO!-Grito de terror caundo vio que Shinobu se acerco al sillon y...!Saco la bolsa de plastico!...Y claro al ver esto a la pobre Sue casi se le sale el corazon por su boca y se dijo a si misma:

-!¿Como supo que ahi estaba la...!...!OH DIOS MIO!ELLA LOS ESTABA ESPIANDO!-Dijo mientras se jalaba sus cabellos de la desesperacion al comprender la verdad y entonces cayo pesadamente en su silla y paralizada por la impresion lo unico que pudo hacer fue ver lo que estaba haciendo su amiga:

De regreso con nuestra favorita niña tierna y amorosa, la angelical criatura tomo con sus temblorasas manos la bolsa y se la quedo mirando fijamente, entonces lentamente la acerco a su linda carita y !Comenzo a aspirar profundamente el contenido de la bolsa! y al ver esto la sorprendida Kaolla Sue estampo pesadamente su frente en la mesa donde tenia su computadora (Ordenador...ya saben donde) y penso:

_-!Ay Dios!...Que no vaya a hacer lo que estoy pensando_-Se dijo a si misma mientras una lagrima de impotencia y tristeza salia de uno de sus lindos ojos cafes. Finalmente con mucho miedo volvio a levantar su rostro y fijo su mirada en el monitor y...temiendo lo peor.

Rgresando con Shinobu, con su manita derecha temblando saco con mucho cuidado lo que buscaba, la prenda mas intima de su amado casero y al tomarla y sacarla de la bolsa se la quedo mirando fijamente, entonces solto la bolsa y tomo con ambas manos los calzones de Kei y muerta de miedo y ecxitacion lo acerco a su lindo rostro y dijo con voz temblorasa:

-!Oh...Dii...Dios mio!...Esto es la pre...prenda mas intima de mi...de mi...de mi...Sempai.

En sus habitaciones una muy furiosa niña de aspecto hindu le decia al monitor:

-!Si Shinobu ese es un maldito calzon de Kei!

Entonces la tierna niña acerco nuevamente con sus manitas temblororsas la prenda a su naricita y comenzo nuevamente a aspirar el olor de la prenda y ante la mirada de odio, envidia y ¿por que no decirlo?...de asombro por parte de kaolla sue.

Shinobu siguio aspirando el olor de esa prenda, para ella ese olor se habia vuelto como una droga para ella y finalmente dando un enorme suspiro de sus labios salieron unas palabras:

-Sempai...Te amo tantoooo.- Entonces se quedo mirando fijamente a la prenda y con su tembloroso dedo indice de mano derecha tomo una pequeña porcion del semen de su amado casero y en sus habitaciones con lagrimas de frustacion Sue penso:

_-No shinobu...No por favor...No vayas a hacer lo que pienso, no por favor._

Pero Shinobu lo hizo...Y asi, armandose de valor, la dulce y tierna niña, trago saliva y...!Saboreo el semen que tenia en su dedo!

-!Yiccchh!Aghhhh!...!Sa...sabe muy salado!-Dijo la angelical criatura haciendo una mueca de molestia al sentir el sabor amargo del semen de su amado keitaro. En sus habitaciones la niña genio volvia a estampar su frente en la mesa y sin despegarla de ahi dijo muy molesta:

-!Ay Mocosa del demonio!Esto me lo vas a pagar!- Y ya mas tranquila volvio a enfocar su vista en el monitor de su PC.

Shinobu se encontraba sentada de rodillas tenia sus lindos ojitos cerrados y terminaba de "saborear" uds. ya saben que.

-!Oh sempai! Esto es...Esto es como me he podido acercar de una manera mas intima a ti...Perdoname por favor, pero es que te amo tanto.-Dijo con voz suave pero lo suficiente para que un microfono oculto pudiera captarlo, y en su cuarto una furiosa Sue tenia su rostro recargado en su mano izquierda y mirando al techo de su cuarto y con su mano derecha golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos y dijo:

-!Pues ya somos dos Shinobu! --Y ya muy resignada volvio a mirar el monitor.

-!Atchuuu!-Estornudo nuestro simpatico casero de Hinata house.

-!Salud mi amor!-Le dijo cierta kendoista a la cual kei cargaba y al tiempo en que ella cubria el cuello de su amado con tiernos y amorosos besitos.

-Mmmm...Gracias princesa, espero que nadie este hablando mal de mi.

-Kei camina despacio por favor, quiero estar en tus brazos el mayor tiempo posible.- Le dijo Motoko dandole una tierna mirada de suplica.

-Tus deseos son ordenes mi reina.- Le dijo y finalmente los labios de ambos se sellaron con un ardiente beso.

Mientras tanto de regreso con la angelical criatura, ella estaba temblando de la ecxitacion cuando una idea le llego a su mente y asi, sin poder contenerse mas saco el pañuelo de la bolsa de plastico...!Y comenzo a lamber todo el semen que estaba en ambas prendas!

-!NOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito de desesperacion kaolla sue mientras se jalaba sus cabellos de la desesperacion e impotencia al ver como su "Tesoro" desaparecia en los boca de shinobu.

Shinobu por su parte se habia olvidado de todos sus temores, el estar saboreando el semen de su amado !Se habia convertido en un afrodisiaco para ella! y en sus habitaciones Kaolla Sue se habia quedado paralizada de pies a cabeza sin poder dar credito a lo que sus ojos veian

-¿Esa...Es...Shinobu?-Fue lo unico que pudo salir de su boca.

Finalmente la tierna criatura termino de consumir todo el semen que estaba en el calzon y entonces con su mano izquierda se pego la prenda en su cara y comenzo a aspirar profundamente el olor de esos calzones y con su mano derecha comenzo a masturbarse.

-Sempaiiiiii...!Ahhhhh!...Sempai...!Ahhhhh!-Gemia de placer Shinobu y despues de un buen rato- !UUGHHH!-La dulce niña alcanzo el climax y cayo pesadamente de espaldas en el suelo y sin despegarse la prenda de su frente y con voz suave dijo:

-Sempaiiiiiiiii...Te amo tantoooooooooooooooooooo- Y termino respirando agitadamente buscando recuperar sus energias perdidas.

En sus habitaciones nuestra psicopata favorita tenia su cabezita estampada en la mesa, lloraba amrgamente de rabia e impotencia y con sus manitas se jalaba su cabellera del enorme coraje que tenia y dijo:

-!SHINUBU COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!!BUAHHHHHHH!Snif!Snif! Yo...Yo...Queria !Snif!Snif! Ese semen para mi ...!BUAHHHHHH!- Y finalmente siguio llorando.

Mientras, Shinubu habia recuperdo la calma, respiraba mas tranquilamente y su vista la tenia fija en el techo de ese lugar, ella estaba practicamente "noqueda" por la enorme excitacion que tuvo y asi se quedo por un buen rato. Finalmente se levanto y le dio un ardiente beso a los calzones de su amado casero y guardo ambas prendas en la bolsa de plastico y las coloco en el lugar donde las encontro y entonces salio del lugar y cerro la puerta. Ya afuera del lugar ella miro a la luna, dio un enorme suspiro de felicidad y se marcho a la casa. Y mientras en sus habitaciones Kaolla sue la niña genio y futura soberana del reino de Molow se encontraba tirada en el suelo y tenia su vista fijada en el techo de su cuarto y se decia a si misma:

-Vamos a ver...Tengo en mi brillante cerebro aproximadamente 50 formas de como matar a esa maldita voyerista del demonio...¿Cual podria usar para matar a esa infeliz "roba semen"?-Dijo mientras esbozaba una macabra sonrisa, finalmente el sentido comun llego a su cerebro y ella dio un suspiro de resignacion se dijo a si misma:

-!Ay Sue! ¿Comp puedes cuestionar las acciones de Shinubu!Tu ibas a hacer lo mismo! ¿Y como puedes decirle voyerista a ella? ¿Y que eres tu, si a todas las habitaciones de las chicas le has instalado una minicamara para espiarlas!Ja,ja,ja,ja!-Finalmente Sue termino riendose como la niña demente que era en realidad y se dijo:

-Bueno ya sera para otra ocasion. Y ademas ella ama tanto a Kei como yo lo amo ¿Como puedo enojarme con ella por lo que hizo?- Y asi completamente resignada, pero muy triste salio de su cuarto con la cabeza cabizbaja y con la moral por los suelos !y quizo el cruel destino que al bajar las escaleras se topara con sus amores!

-Este...Buenas noches Sue-Le dijo Kei, quien tenia ahora tomada de la mano a Motoko, la cual, por supuesto, ya se estaba enojando al pensar que Sue le fuera a pedir su "besito de las buenas noches" a kei.

-Sue ¿que pasa?-Le volvio a insistir Kei al ver que no levantaba su cabeza y entonces...

-!BUAAAHHHHHHH!- !Sue exploto en llanto y se alejo de ellos corriendo a gran velocidad! Y de paso espantando por completo a la parejita de novios.

-!Pe...pero! ¿Que dije?-Le pregunto Kei a Motoko

Motoko dio un suspiro y le dijo:

-Amado mio, si hay algo que comprendo es una cosa...!jamas podre entender que demonios tiene esa niña loca en el cerebro!

Kei tambien dio un suspiro de resignacion y le dijo:

-Si mi reina tienes toda la razon.

Ella lo tomo entonces del brazo y le dijo:

-¿Nos vamos al comedor? tengo hambre.- Y asi la perejita se dirigio al comedor. Ya adentro del comedor Motoko se dirigio al horno de microhondas y tal como lo habia dicho adentro del aparato se encontraban dos platos de comida y una nota que decia:

"Sempais, solo calienten la comida en el horno por cinco minutos !y listo!...Que disfruten su cena: Shinobu"

Al terminar de leer la nota la kendoista esbozo una pequeña sonrisa cinica y le dijo a su novio.

-Como te quiere mucho Shinubo amado mio.- Y claro, kei se puso color tomate y le dijo algo nervioso:

-Por...Por favor amada mia...tu...tu sabes que solo tu riges mi corazon. Ella sonrio de oreja a oreja y le dio un amoroso beso en los labios a Kei y entonces prendio el horno.

Diez minutos despues:

-!Chomp!Chomp!Mmmmmm!Que rico cocina Shinubu!-Decia Kei mientras comia y jamas penso que ese comentario le molestaria a Motoko, la cual dejo de comer y le dijo dandole una mirada de suplica:

-!Por favor amado mio dame tiempo!Yo te prometo que aprendere a cocinar como ella!

Kei conmovido por lo que ella le dijo dejo de comer y le dio un amoroso beso en los labios y le dijo:

-Por favor princesa tomate tu tiempo y no te desesperes ¿Si? Yo se que seras una buena cocinera, tan buena como lo eres con la espada.

Una lagrima de felicidad salio del ojo de ella y le dijo:

-Gracias Kei- Y entonces una tierna y linda voz dijo detras de ellos.

-Y yo sempai te prometo que dare lo mejor de mi para que Motoko sempai sea una excelente cocinera.

-!AHHHH!-Gritarn espantados los novios y al votear vieron a la muestra viviente del amor y la ternura quien sonria de una manera angelical.

-Buenas noches sempais, disculpen por haberlos espantado, este...¿les gusto la cena?

-!Oh calro que si!-Dijo Motoko, la cual se acerco a Shinobu y la tomo por las manos y le dijo:

-Por favor Shinubo...Te lo suplico, enseñame tu sabiduria para poder satisfacer a Kei.

-Calro Motoko sempai, nada me va a ser mas feliz que compartir mis conocimientos para que hagas feliz a mi sempai.- Y ambas jovencitas se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno sempais los dejo me voy a dormir.

-Si hasta mañana Shinubu-Dijeron Kei y Motoko y antes de salir Shinobu los vio fijamente con una gran sonrisa.

-Errr...¿Ocurre algo Shinubu?-Le dijo Kei algo extrañado por la forma en como shinubo lo miraba

-¿Que!Oh no sempai! No ocurre nada simplemente yo...!Ahora soy muy feliz!Adios!-Y sin decir mas ella se alejo tarareando una cancion.

Atras de ella se quedaron dos jovenes con sus bocas abiertas incapaces de comprender que le pasaba a shinubu y entonces Motoko le dijo:

-Amado mio abstengamonos de hacer un comentario de lo que vimos y terminemos de cenar ¿Si?

-Errr...Si mi princesa, creo que tienes razon- Y sin decir mas ambos jovenes terminaron sus alimentos en silencio. Despues ya satisfechos lavaron sus platos y vasos y se disponian a salir cuando una voz sensual les dijo:

-!Oh vaya! Aqui estan.- La voz solo podia corresponder a la sensual Tsuroko Aoyoma.

-Hermana mayor

-Hola Tsuroko-san.

Ella les dio su linda sonrisa y les dijo:

-A veces no entiendo a esas jovencitas.

-¿Que? ¿A que te refieres hermana mayor?

-Bueno primero vi a la linda Sue corriendo como loquita y llorando y luego vi a la tierna y dulce Shinubu que iba a su cuarto cantando feliz de la vida...¿Que paso?

-No tenemos ni mas minima idea Tsuroko-san.

-Bueno !En fin!-Dijo ella y entonces les dio una sensual sonrisa y les dijo a ambos.

-Bueno jovencitos y ...¿Como les fue ya saben donde?

Los noviecitos inmediatamente se pusieron color tomate a la quinta potencia ante la divertida mirada de la bella mujer.

-¿Y bien?-Insistio la Samurai.

-Bu...Bueno...Pues bien !Si! Bien !je,je,je!-Dijo Kei riendose nerviosamente

-Her...hermana por favor...res...respeta nuestra intimidad.- Dijo Motoko muy nerviosa.

Tsuroko entonces abrazo a ambos y les dio un tierno beso en la frente y les dijo:

-Si muchachos perdonenme...Lo importante es que estuvieron muy felices y contentos ¿Verdad?

-La parejita solo asintio con la cabeza pero con el color tomate en sus rostros.

-Bueno ahora por favor por higiene y salud vayan a darse un buen baño, por que, supongo que sudaron mucho ¿Verdad?-Les dijo dandoles una coqueta sonrisa

-!HERMANA POR FAVOR!-Dijo Motoko echando vapor de su sonrojado rostro y el pobrecito de Kei bajo la cabeza de la verguenza y queria que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Bueno jovenes a las aguas termales, te espero en el cuarto jovencita-Les dijo la sensual mujer y se marcho, entonces Motoko le dijo a Kei.

-Bueno mi amor, este...En parte mi hermana tiene razon...!No te ofendas por favor!...Pero como una parte de tu...!Ay mama!...semen cayo en mi piel yo quisiera...bueno tu me comprendes ¿Verdad?-Le dijo dandole una mirada de suplica. Kei le dio una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Si mi amor te entiendo perfectamente, bañate y nos vemos mañana ¿Si?

Ella le sonrio y sin decir mas lo abrazo por la cintura y le dio un muuyyy ardiente beso en los labios al hombre de su vida.

-!MMMMMMMMM!-Se escucho ese sonido en el comedor.

-Gracias amada mia por la felicidad que me diste esta noche-Dijo Kei muy feliz

-Si amor y recuerda mañana a las seis de la mañana en la terraza...Recuerda que despues de lo que hoy platicamos debes de convertirte en un samurai.

-Si mi diosa, mañana sin falta-Dijo el y no pudo evitar sintir un escalofrio al recordar esa platica que tuvo con las hermana Aoyoma, se despidieron y Motoko se dirigio a las aguas termales y Kei a su baño privado.

Mientras tanto en el edificio misterioso, una triste y desconsolada niña hindu tenia en sus manos la prenda mas intima de su amado casero y dijo:

-Nada, nada...!NI UNA MALDITA GOTA ME DEJASTE SHINUBUUU!ARRRRGGHHHH!MALDITA NIÑA!SE SUPONE QUE AQUI LA LOCA SOY YO! De aqui a cuando tu...tu...!Andas haciendo este tipo de cosas!-Finalmente la demente niña dio un suspiro de resignacion y lo unico que pudo hacer para consolarse fue aspirar profundamente el olor de los calzones de keitaro por un buen rato, hasta que se sintio satisfecha, finalmente guardo la prenda en su bolsa y la coloco en el lugar donde Kei la dejo. Y asi, muy triste y con lagrimas en sus ojitos se marcho a su cuarto a dormir y penso:

_-Bueno ya ni modo...!Sera para lo otra!...O mejor dicho cuando el Dr. Mendez le haga la operacion...!Ay Dios mio!...Perdoname por lo que voy a hacerle a mi amado keitaro._

-Y asi, la misteriosa niña se perdio en la oscuridad de la noche.

Continuara...

Hola a todos y de antemano gracias por sus reviews!

Como se habaran dado cuenta en el capitulo pasado no conteste a sus siempre amables comentarios, pero no lo hice por que deseaba postear ese capitulo lo mas pronto posible, ya que deje de actualizar casi un mes. !Ay!Ojala fuera muy rico(a) para no tener que trabajar o estudiar!En fin!

**Arima Soichiro.-** Gracias por tus comentarios, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**El santo pegaso.-** !Toc, toc! Hola pegaso pues ya ves, aqui seguimos y suerte con tus historias!

**Nesumy.-** Gracias por lo me dices...Espero no decepcionarte en el futuro.

**Fernando Urashima.-**Hola de nuevo Fernando...Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y con respecto a lo que hizo Shinobu con la prenda de Kei...Bueno !Finalmente es una mujer! ¿O no?

**Teniente Ikaru.-** Pues si, tienes razon, creo que me pase un poco cursi con Motoko...!Saludos!

**Little buterfly 18.-** Hola amiga, pues veras, no respondi a los comentarios porque me urgia ya subir ese capitulo, pero ahora, tratare de responder a tus comentarios.

Lo mas importante para mi es que te haya gustado el capitulo, lo de Shinubu, bueno, estaba bastante claro que era ella. Para mi, el que Shinobu solo sea una niña no le impide que desde el fondo de su corazon surjan los deseos de pasion y amor, es por eso que considere que ella pudiera masturbarse. (Ademas de lo que hizo en este capitulo!) Y espero no haberte ofendido por la nueva situacion en la puse a nuestra dulce y tierna niña. Por respecto a los entrecortes lo tomare muy en cuenta para futuros capitulos. !Estamos en contacto amiga!

**Alukard.- **!Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo mi amigo!...Con respecto a quien se quedo con los calozones de Kei, sabras que ninguna de las dos, por que entonces Kei sabria que alguien los estuvo espiando y ellas no quieren que el sospeche nada ¿Verdad?

Y con respecto a la jovencita mas linda de Okinawa !Claro que ella va a aparecer! Veras, ya anteriormente le habia comentado esto a **Fernando Urashima** y en donde ella regresara a Hinata con la esperanza de tomar el corazon de kei, ya que ella se entera por accidente que el y Naru rompieron, pero lo que no sabe es que cierta persona ya se adueño de su corazon ¿Y que va a pasar entonces? Pues que cuando llegue a Hinata se va encontrar con una MUY FURIOSA Y CELOSA KENDOISTA que va intentar mandarla al otro mundo...Es mas, en ese capitulo corremos el riesgo de tener !Estofado de tortuga para la cena!...Cortesia de nuestra kendoista favorita. Estamos en contacto...!Ah por cierto! Ya vi el nuevo OVA de Hellsing...!Esta de lujo!

**Ferduran.-**Como te dije antes Fer, tu Review fue muy especial par mi ya que fue el numero 100. Desde mi punto de vista personalmis respuestas son:

1.-La abuela de Kei dedujo que kanako tenia mas cualidades para las artes marciales que nuestro amigo y fue por eso que ella decidio entrenar a su nieta adoptiva.

2.-Bueno, pienso que la separacion fue por eso, por llevarse a Kanako por todo el mundo para que se especializara en los distintos tipos de artes marciales. En este momento ellas estan en China. Y finalmente los padres de Kei pensaron que su hijo nunca volveria a ver a Kanako y por eso optaron por ya no hablar mas de ella.

3.-(Esta es la pregunta mas dificil) Kei es debil, si., pero recordemos que el tiene el Don de la inmortalidad, ademas el cuenta con una habilidad para asimilar rapidamente los conocimientos de las artes marciales y gracias al entrenamiento de Motoko y Tsuroko esas habilidades poco a poco iran alcanzando su maximo potencial. Es por eso que en algunas ocasiones es "chispa" que surge de su ser, lo ayuda a resolver ese tipo de situaciones. Y a todo esto, hay algo que yo aun no comprendo ¿Por que demonios Motoko le tiene miedo a las tortugas?

Y con respecto al origen de la inmortalidad de Kei bueno...Pues veras...Tengo dos suposiciones:

La primera : Todos sabemos que kei nacio con una mala estrella, es decir, como estudiante fue muy pesimo, nunca tuvo suerte con las chicas (hasta ahora),nunca fue bueno en los deportes, el pobrecito tuvo problemas con su vista !Y no tenia ninguna cualidad especial!En fin! Un autentico fracasado. Es por eso que yo pienso que haya en el cielo, El Todopoderso se compadecio del pobrecito de Kei y de entre millones de candidatos decidio darle el Don de la inmortalidad (Algo similar pienso que paso con Keiichi Morisato, por ser tan bueno y de noble corazon Dios le entrego a Bellydandy)

Y la segunda: Hace aproximadamente 500 años una pareja de extraterrestres insemino a una de las primeras desendientes del linaje Urashima y es hasta ahora, que despues de varias generaciones, el potencial del semen extraterrestre alcanzo su maximo potencial, que es el darle un factor de curacion muy poderoso y por el cual, lo hace practicamente inmortal. (Nada que ver con wolverine de los hombres X) !Estamos en contacto amigo!

Proximo capitulo!La tragedia golpea a Kenji Nishimura! Como si el pobre de kenji no tuviera suficiente por no ser correspondido por la kendoista que ama, al enterarse lo que les paso a sus amigos de la infancia Hibiki y Takeshi, el queda moralmente destrozado...¿Que fue lo que ocurrio?

Se despide su amigo (a) Solaris 3000.


	30. Aprendiendo a amarnos 12vaparte

Aprendiendo a amarnos 12ava. parte

6:00 A.M. En la terraza del edificio principal:

-!Uno, dos, tres!Uno, dos, tres!Bien keitaro ahora las piernas!Uno, dos, tres!Uno, dos, tres!Excelente!Ahora repite la sesion diez veces!Recuerda esto es para que tu cuerpo gane elasticidad!- Decia una entusiasta Motoko Aoyoma mientras hacia una serie de ejercicios para aflojar los musculos en conpañia de su novio.

-!Uf!Si Mo...!Uf!...Toko!Ya...!Uf!...Entendi!- Decia un fatigado Keitaro Urashima, pero con mucho animo para no decepcionar a su amada.

20 minutos despues...-

-!Okey Kei suficiente! Toma un respiro

-Si mi señora !Ufffff!Ahhhhhhhh!-Dijo Kei mientras comenzaba a hacer una serie de profundas aspiraciones mientras levantaba sus brazos.

-¿Como te sientes?-Dijo Motoko

-Bien, muy bien diria yo...!Caramba esta serie de ejercicios como llenan de energia!

-Si amado mio, ya veras como con un poco de tiempo tu cuerpo comenzara a sentir los cambios.

Atras de ellos a una prudente distancia una bella mujer de pelo largo y cuerpo muy hermoso los veia mientras tenia sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y pensaba:

_-Lo sabia...Kei tiene un enorme potencial en su interior para las artes marciales, lo unico que necesitaba era la guia correcta para poder despertar esa energia...Estoy segura que en un par de años sera un buen guerrero.-_Y entonces se marcho a sus habitaciones, dejando a la joven pareja continuar con su serie de ejercicios.

Una hora mas tarde:

-!Okey amado mio!Es suficiente por el dia de hoy!- Dijo la kendoista

-!Uffffff!Si Motoko!-Dijo un fatigado keitaro

-¿Como te sientes kei?

-Bien amor, un poco cansado, pero espero que con el tiempo mi cuerpo se vaya habituando a esto.

-!Claro! Es solo cuestion de tiempo- Le dijo levantando su pulgar derecho hacia arriba.

-Bueno, ahora supongo que hay que tomar un buen baño antes de desayunar -Dijo Kei

-Si claro- Dijo Motoko y asi enfilaron a bajar de la terreza cuando Kei sintio como era abrazado por la cintura, entonces su amada le susuro al oido:

-Kei, dejame darte tu premio por haber trabajado con muchas ganas.

El sonrio y le dijo:

-¿Y cual seria mi...premio mi señora?

Entonces sus labios se fusionaron ardientemente con los de su amado y asi la pareja comenzo a disfrutar el uno del otro y sin saber que estaban siendo observados:

Atras de ellos una angelical criatura de aproximadamente 15 años que llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con dos Vasos de jugo de naranja los veia con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos azules y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no soltar el llanto bajo en silencio de las escaleras. Una vez que llego a la planta baja comenzo a respirar profundamente para recuperar la calma pero no pudo evitar que dos solitarias lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y asi estuvo un buen momento cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos:

-!Ah que bien Jugo de naranja!Gracias!- Dijo Kaola Sue y sin decir mas tomo uno de los vasos y comenzo a beberse su contenido.

-!Hey!Ese jugo es para mis sempais!-Dijo muy indignada la criatura mas tierna y dulce de Hinata

Sue se termino el jugo sin importarle en nada la molestia de Shinubu y le dijo:

-Si, pero, por las lagrimas que veo en tus ojos, ellos estan muy "ocupados" como para tomar tu jugo ¿O me equivoco?-Le dijo dandole una picara mirada.

-Shinonbu se puso color tomate y bajo su linda carita avergonzada por lo que le dijo Sue. Entonces la demente niña tomo el otro vaso de jugo y le dijo:

-Bueno, y como este jugo no se debe de desperdiciar !Salud!- Y asi la niña hindu se tomo el contenido del otro vaso ante la molesta mirada de su amiga, cuando termino de beberla coloco el vaso en la bandeja.

-!Hey Sue eso no es justo!-Dijo muy molesta Shinobu, Sue entonces le dio una mirada de pocos amigos y le dijo muy molesta.

-!Silencio Shinobu!Que de hecho estoy muy molesta contigo por lo que me hiciste!

-¿Que? ¿A que te refieres con eso Sue? ¿Que hice algo que te molestara?- Dijo Shinubu tambien algo molesta.

Sue se puso color tomate al comprender lo que habia dicho y se tapo su boca con ambas manos y le dijo:

-Errr...Bueno, no nada...Yo, este...Veras...-Dijo muy nerviosa

-¿Siiiiii?-Le dijo shinobu aun mas molesta.

-Mmmmm...Despues shinubu, tal vez, tal vez algun dia podamos discutir eso...Bueno mejor me voy a desayunar.- Y sin decir mas mas la niña loca se marcho y dejando totalmente confundida a su amiga.

-!Shinobu por favor tenemos hambre!-Le grito Sarita Mcallen desde la ventana de la cocina

-!Ah ya voy sara!-Dijo shinubo y bajo a la cocina y tratando de olvidar la platica con Sue.

Y asi todo lo demas fue lo mismo de siempre, en la cocina toda la comunidad hinata desayuno con calma y bromendo con la relacion de kei y Motoko los cuales solo bajaban avergonzados sus rostros y ya a la salida Kei le daba a Sue su besito de despedida ante la insistencia de la niña hindu y ante la furiosa mirada de su novia y entonces Shinobu llegaba y separaba a Sue de Kei jalandole su orejita ante la felicidad de Motoko.

10 minutos despues:

Motoko y Kei caminaban rumbo a su escuela, la kendoista iba tomado del brazo de su novio y recargando su rostro en su hombro. Ellos iban charlando alegremente y en ocasiones dandose tiernos besitos amorosos en los labios ante la furiosa mirada de los alumnos que veian a Kei y claro, deseandole por envidia la peor de las muertes para nuestro amigo.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la escuela de Motoko y ambos se despidieron, una vez que ella entro al patio principal se encontro con sus tres amigas:

-Buenos dias Yoshira, Katsumi y Sakura-Dijo la kendoista.

-Este...Buenos dias...Sempai pero no creo que sean tan buenos-Dijo Sakura

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?-Dijo Motoko al ver la cara de tristeza en sus amigas.

-Al parecer son Takeshi y Koji-Dijo Yoshira.

Una mueca de molestia se formo en el rostro de Motoko al escuchar los nombres de las personas que intentaron dañar a su amado keitaro y les dijo:

-¿Ah si?¿Y ahora que pasos con ellos?

-Al parecer por los rumores que hemos escuchado ellos...Estan muertos-Dijo muy triste Katsumi

-¿Que!-Dijo muy sorprendida Motoko

-Bueno pues veras...-Comenzo a hablar Sakura cuando un profesor llego interrumpiendo la platica y les dijo:

-Jovencitas al salon de clase.

-!Errrr... si profesor Saotome!- Dijeron todas y se marcharon al salon de clases pero dejando con la duda a la kendoista.

Ya en su salon Motoko no dejaba de pensar en lo que le habian platicado sus amigas cuando desde la ventana del salon vio caminar rumbo al club de kendo a Kenji Nishimura el cual iba llorando desconsoladamente. Esa imagen cimbro de pies a cabeza a Motoko ya que jamas penso en ver en ese estado a su amigo y se dijo mentalmente:

_-¿Que demonios le paso!Oh Dios! Takeshi y kenji eran sus grandes amigos, si verdad lo que me dijeron las chicas...!Oh pobre kenji!_

Finalmente la hora del receso llego y entonces un profesor se acerco a Motoko y le dijo:

-Srta. Aoyoma ¿Me permite un momento?

-¿Eh!Ah si profesor Haneda! Chicas vayanse enseguida las alcanzo-Les dijo a sus amigas.

-!Si sempai!-Dijeron las muchachas y se marcharon dejando a Motoko con su profesor.

-¿Si profesor en que puedo ayudarlo?-Dijo la kendoista, el profesor cerro sus ojos y lanzo un enorme suspiro y le dijo:

-Mire, se trata de Nishimura, kenji Nishimura el joven del salon 3A y compañero suyo en el club de kendo.

Motoko temblo de pies a cabeza cuando escucho el nombre de su amigo y dijo:

-¿Si? ¿Que...pasa con...el?

El profesor dandole una mirada muy seria le dijo:

-Mire, todo comenzo a raiz del atentado que sufrieron Koji y Takeshi sus amigos, como comprendera esos muchachos han sido sus mejores amigos, es mas, el mismo llego a decir que mas que amigos ellos eran como los hermanos que nunca tuvo.- El profesor volvio a lanzar un enorme suspiro y le dijo- Ud. no sabe como ha sufrido despues de lo que les paso a sus amigos.

-Me lo puedo imaginar, profesor, el dia del atentado yo platique con el y si, lo vi moralmente destrozado.- Dijo ella con un tono triste en su voz.

-Entonces como comprendera despues de lo de hoy, me preocupa que ese muchacho vaya a cometer una locura.-Dijo el profesor sentandose en una silla.

-A...A...¿Que se refiere profesor?- Dijo algo nerviosa Motoko.

-Mire Aoyoma, lo unico que le puedo decir es que el necesita en estos momentos de un apoyo moral, de un amigo, de alguien con quien pueda desahogarse y por lo que he visto ud. es una persona que el admira y respeta mucho, esto es lo que pido por favor, vaya y platique con el y que sea el quien le cuente que paso el dia de ayer.

Fue ahora la kendoista la que tomo un enorme suspiro y dijo:

-De acuerdo profsor vere que puedo hacer.

-Muchas gracias, no sabe como se lo agredesco, el se encuentra en el club de kendo, al parecer fue a practicar para poder tranquilizarse.

-De acuerdo profesor-Motoko entonces se levanto, hizo una caravana de respeto a su profesor y se marcho.

Mientras tanto en la escuela donde Kei estudiaba para prepararse en su proximo examen a todai:

-Caramba Kei!Por el amor de Dios! ¿Como le hiciste para ganarte el corazon de Motoko?-Decia un muy sorprendido Haitani

-!Si!Aun no podemos creer lo que vimos! -Dijo Shirai

Kei sonrio muy orgulloso, simplemente no podia ocultar la felicidad que su corazon sentia al saber que una mujer como Motoko fuera su novia y les dijo:

-Amigos mios, ni yo puedo creer lo que h pasado entre ella y yo, a veces tengo miedo de que esto sea solo un hermoso sueño, pero lo unico que puedo decirles es que todo esto fue...!Gracias a ustedes!

-!¿QUEEEEE!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo sus amigos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-!Kei por el amor de Dios explicate!-Le dijo Shirai tomando por el cuello de su camisa a Kei, mientras que Kei miraba muy divertido la desesperacion de sus amigos.

-Bueno...Pues veran, todo comenzo cuando uds. me regalaron los boletos del parque de diversiones donde uds. trabajan ¿Recuerdan?

Ambos jovenes solo pudieron decir "Si" con la cabeza

-Pues asi, como les digo cuando intente invitar a Narusewaga ahi y ella como siempre me mando al diablo y entonces...-Y asi omitiendo algunos detalles kei les comenzo a platicar a sus amigos como comenzo su realcion amorosa con nuestra kendoista.

-Y asi fue todo, como les repito todo comenzo gracias a los boletos que me regalaron-Finalizo Kei con una gran sonrisa. Sus amigos simplemente emitieron un debil "Oh" y terminaron sentandose en sus sillas tratando de asimilar lo que Kei les conto.

-Simplemente no puedo creerlo dijo Haintani

-Opino lo mismo-Dijo Shirai

-Los comprendo amigos !Ni yo aun no puedo creerlo!-Dijo Kei riendose.

De regreso a un escenario mas melodramatico Motoko llegaba al club de Dojo, el club hoy no tenia sesion por lo que estaba desierto, sin embargo adentro del lugar se escuchaba el ruido de una persona practicando, ella entro en silencio y vio a su amigo haciendo una sesion de katas y cuando termino cayo de rodillas y comenzo a llorar amargamente y de paso haciendo que Motoko se conmoviera por el, entonces entro al dojo y le dijo con voz calmada:

-Hola Nishimura.

-!Ahhhhh!-Grito Kenji del susto y de paso espantando a su amiga.

-!Ah!A...Aoyoma!Yo...Este, perdon, no quise asustarte!-Dijo kenji muy avergonzado.

-No amigo soy yo quien te debo ofrecer una disculpa por llegar de esta manera e interrumpirte y bueno...-Entonces kenji le dijo:

-Mira Aoyoma, este, no quiero ser descortes...Pero ¿que haces aqui? Hoy no tenemos practica qui en el dojo.

-Vine por que deseaba platicar contigo, de hecho hay un profesor que esta muy preocupado por tu estado y me pidio platicar contigo...Claro si tu estas de acuerdo.

Kenji solo le dio una mirada de agradecimeinto y se recosto en la pared y le dijo:

-Muchas gracias por venir Aoyoma yo...Si, en verdad seria muy feliz si pudiera platicar con alguien.

-Si en algo te puedo ayudar amigo, adelante.-Dijo Motoko.

-Gracias-Dijo Kenji con una gran sinceridad y dijo:

-Veras, yo se que Koji y Takeshi no son de tu simpatia despues de lo que platicamos pero...!Pero, ellos, ellos eran mis mejores amigos!Oh Dios Mio! ¿Por que! ¿Por que!-Y sin poder controlarse comenzo a llorar amargamente y sepultando su rostro en las rodillas.

Motoko se cimbro de pies a cabeza al ver el estado depresivo de su amigo !Jamas en su vida penso en ver a tan poderoso kendoista en ese estado! Entonces coloco su mano derecha en su hombro y le dijo:

-Por favor Nishimura, llora todo lo que quieras es importante que te tranquilices.

Keiji asi lo hizo y despues de casi cinco minutos el pudo tranquilizarse. Motoko se habia sentado enfrente de el en la posicion de flor de loto y le dijo:

-¿Ya te sientes mas tranquilo amigo?-Dijo Motoko colocando su mano en un hombro de el.

-Si Aoyoma, yo...Este gracias, si...Ya me siento mejor-Decia Kenji mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con una mano.

-¿Deseas que hablemos un poco?

Kenji cerro sus ojos y dio un enorme suspiro y le dijo:

-Si Aoyomo, gracias por cederme un poco de tu tiempo.- Dijo dandole una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento.

-Okey te escucho.

-Bueno como sabras, Takeshi y Koji siempre han sido unas personas muy especiales para mi, desde que eramos niños estuvimos muy unidos al grado que los considere como los hermanos que nunca tuve y a pesar de...Bueno, de los defectos que tenian, tu sabes, el ser parranderos y mujeriegos.

Motoko solo asintio con la cabeza y Kenji continuo hablando:

-Ayer...Ayer cuando por fin me arme de valor para visitarlos al hospital, me lleve...la peor noticia de mi vida.- Entonces las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos y el agacho la cabeza buscando tranquilizarse. Finalmente lo consiguio y le dijo a ella:

-Cuando llegue al hospital Vi que habia afuera varias patrullas de la policia y un gran albotroto, muchas enfermeras estabn en crisis nerviosa y como pude me introduje en el hospital y fui al quinto piso del hospital que es donde estaban siendo atendidos y al llegar ahi encontre las camas de ellos vacias y entonces le pregunte a una enfermera donde estaban ellos y entonces... me entere de lo que habia pasado

Kenji dio un enorme suspiro y continua hablando:

-Takeshi...Takeshi cuando desperto despues de la agresion que sufrio al darse cuenta del estado fisico en que se encontraba entro en un estado de locura y demencia, varias enfermeras y doctores intentaron tranquilizarlo pero fue inutil, el ha pesar de las heridas sufridas se deshizo facilmente de ellos y entonces- Kenji comenzo a llorar de nuevo- !El...El...Se arrojo por la ventana!

Motoko temblo de pies a cabeza, a pesar de que odiaba a muerte a Takeshi por los eventos pasados ella no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por el, pero lo que mas le dolio fue ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo.

Kenji finalmente se tranquilo de nuevo y Motoko puso su mano en el hombro de el y le dijo:

-Nishimura yo...Lo siento mucho, ha pesar de que tu amigo no era de mi agrado por lo que me platicaste yo me siento muy triste por ti.

Kenji le sonrio y le dijo:

-Muchas gracias amiga.

-Oye y...¿Que paso con Koji?-Pregunto ella temiendo escuchar a su amigo.

-El tambien esta muerto...Pero muerto en vida.- Dijo Kenji con mucho pesar y tristeza en su voz.

-¿A...Que te refieres? No entiendo

-Mira, el cuando desperto tambien entro en una crisis nerviosa, pero fue tal que su cerebro se desconecto de la realidad, los medicos me dijeron que el esta en estado vegetativo, en otras palabras, muerto en vida. !Oh Dios! Ellos tambien me dijeron que en ese estado puede quedarse un dia, un mes o...Toda la vida.-Finalmente el muchacho no pudo mas y comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente. Motoko simplmente no pudo decir nada, lo unico que pudo hacer fue quedarse al lado del muchacho para darle un apoyo moral y sin sospechar que su conversacion fue grabada y escuchada por cierto aparato electromecanico que los vigilaba desde las alturas.

Al final de las clases Motoko iba caminando rumbo a la escuela de Kei para reunirse con su amado, ella iba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos recordando la platica con su amigo.

_-Dios mio...Pobre kenji...Como lo afecto emocionalmente la suerte de sus amigos...Sin embargo no puedo sentir algo de verguenza por mi misma ya que muy en el fondo de mi corazon aunque me duela admitirlo...Me siento feliz por el destino final de esos gusanos...Es el karma de cada persona, si actuas mal, mal te va._-La kendoista miro al cielo, dio un suspiro final y siguio su camino rumbo al colegio de su amado.

Mientras tanto en el colegio donde estudian Sara, Shinobu y Sue las clases habian terminado y Sarita y Shinobu marchaban rumbo a casa:

-Shinobu ¿Por que Sue no vino?-Pregunto Sara.

-No se, ella dijo que tenia que arreglar algun asunto personal urgente- Dijo Shinubu encogiendose de hombros.

-Esa Sue, siempre con sus misterios.-Dijo Sarita

-Pues s, tienes razon, ya ves!Ni siquiera sabemos de donde viene!-Recalco Shinobu.

Ambas niñas solo dieron un suspiro de resignacion y decidieron dejar de hablar de esa misteriosa niña y continuaron su camino rumbo a casa.

Mientras tanto en la escuela de ellas, en la azotea de uno de los edificios escolares de la susodicha niña se encontraba sentada en el suelo en la posicion de flor de loto y aun lado de ella estaba su computadora portatil (laptop)

-Quiero que vean este rostro y se lo graben muy bien-Dijo la niña hindu a dos hermosas mujeres que se encontraban de rodillas en el suelo y con la cabeza agachada para mostrarle el respeto a su ama.

Entonces lentamente las dos mujeres comenzaron a levantar su cabeza y enfocaron su vista en el rostro de la persona que estaba en la pantalla.

La primera de ellas era una mujer de 22 años, alta de aproximadamente Un metro con ochenta centimetros, tenia una larga cabellera que le llegaba a los hombros su rostro era bellisimo y poseia unas facciones muy finas, ademas de que poseia unos sensuales labios que incitarian a cualquier persona a besarlos con mucha pasion y remataba su bello rostro con dos bellisimos ojos color azul turquesa. Se podria decir que ella era una mezcla de Frances con Griego y aparte de eso poseia unos bellisimos senos grandes y carnosos y unas sensuales y hermosas piernas que eran cubiertas por los pantalones que llevaba. (Recordemos que ellas siempre vistenun traje negro con corbata) Ella parecia mas bien una modelo que una guardaespalda y, es que detras de ese hermoso cuerpo, nadie podria sospechar que se escondia una cruel y despiada asesina, su nombre... Kristina Levoxx

La segunda mujer era menos alta que su compañera, media un metro sesenta y cinco y a diferencia de su compañera su pelo color pelirrojo le llegaba solo a los hombros, su edad era de escasos 19 años, lo curioso de ella era que poseia un rostro aun infantil y su cuerpo parecia mas el de una niña adolescente y al igual que su compañera poseia un rostro muy hermoso y sensual que remataba con unos lindos ojos verdes y una voz casi infanti,ademas claro, de tener unas hermosas y torneadas piernas, unos pequeños pero apetecibles senos y un traserito nada envidiable, es mas, si ella hubiera vestido un uniforme de colegiala facilmente seria un objeto de deseo sexual para cualquier pedofilo. Era imposible pensar que detras de esa angelical criatura tambien se encontraba una mortal y despiadada asesina, su nombre... Araceli Hande.

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo: Nuestra favorita niña demente a dado su veridicto...!Kenji Nishimura en peligro, Pero un momento... ¿que pasa? Al parecer Kristina tiene una idea muy, pero muy diferente al conocer al guapo y apuesto joven Nishimura...Bueno, al parecer detras de esa asesina, se encuentra una persona que siente algo muy especial por...los jovencitos. ...!Nos vemos mis amigos!


	31. Aprendiendo a amarnos 13vaParte

Aprendiendo a amarnos.

Eran las 3 de la tarde y una linda Kendoista se aproximaba a un trio de jovencitos que la esperaban afuera de un centro educativo para preparacion de examenes de admision a Universidades. Uno de ellos al verla sonrio y suspiro romanticamente mientras que sus acompañantes le dieron una mirada de odio y envidia y empezaron a musitar entre dientes que, "Como era posible que semejante idiota pudiera tener a una hermosa muchacha como novia" y finalmente emitieron un gemido de frustacion cuando esos jovenes se abrazaron por la cintura y se dieron un romantico beso en sus labios.

-Hola muchachos ¿Como estan?-Les dijo la jovencita dandoles una linda sonrisa, la cual derritio el corazon de los jovenes.

-!Hola Motoko!-Dijeron ellos algo tristes y claro, ella lo noto y les dijo:

-Ocurre algo muchachos? Hay algo que les molesta?

Ambos jovenes se miraron el uno al otro y agacharon su cabeza rascandose la nuca y uno de ellos le dijo:

-Bueno Motoko, veras...No te ofendas por favor, pero nosotros aun no podemos entender como es posible quu tu...Bueno...que tu...este-Dijo el dudando.

-Si? Que yo que?-Insistio ella.

-!Que tu tengas como novio a este sujeto!-Interrumpio el otro muchacho apuntando con su dedo indice al joven que habia besado a ella. El acusado por su parte no se sintio ofendido en ningun momento y solo sonrio divertido al ver la frustacion de sus amigos.

Entonces el otro muchacho dijo:

-!Si Motoko, no te ofendas por favor! Pero es que...Pero es que pensamos que tu novio seria una persona que fuera...

-Una persona muy apuesta y varonil? Que fuera un gran arte marcialista? Y que fuera muy rico y tuviera un lujoso auto deportivo? y no alguien como mi...Keitaro?- Dijo ella al momento que acariaba el rostro del susodicho joven y haciendolo muy pero muy feliz.

-Si Motoko-Dijeron ambos jovenes y esperando que ella no sacara su katana y les arrancara sus cabezas por haber menospreciado a su novio. Pero por el contrario, ella les volvio a dar su linda sonrisa y les dijo riendose:

-!Ja, ja, ja! Por favor Haitani y Shirai no sean tan crueles con Kei, Por favor denle algo de credito por haberse ganado mi corazon

-Pero Motoko..-Insistio Haitani.

-No,no,no por favor muchachos y escuchenme por favor...Piensan que Kei no es apuesto y varonil? Por si no lo saben los lentes que ustedes usan para mi los hacen ver intelectuales y atractivos y en mi Kei mucho mas- Dijo ella mientras movia con uno de sus dedos los lentes de su amado y continuo hablando-Ademas con el entrenamiento que le estoy dando en artes marciales el dentro de poco tendra un hermoso cuerpo-Dijo ella y comenzo a acariciar el pecho de su timido novio, el cual por supuesto, se puso color tomate y haciendo que sus amigos volvieran a emitir un gemido de frustacion. Y ella continuo hablando:

-Que el no tiene riqueza ni un auto de lujo deportivo? Muchachos por favor los aspectos materiales no caben en mi forma de pensar, yo no busco riquezas ni lujos en una persona, solo un amor puro, sincero y honesto y fue lo unico que Kei pudo ofrecerme- Y termino dandole un amoroso beso en la mejilla de su novio.

-Gracias Motoko-chan y te juro que sabre valorar lo que me has dado.-Dijo un emocionado Keitaro.

-Comprenden ahora por que me enamore de Keitaro muchachos?

-Si Motoko entendemos perfectamente y creeme Kei, realmente como te envidiamos por ser el novio de Motoko-Dijo Haitani

-Pero envidia de la buena-Recalco Shirai.

-Gracias amigos-Dijo Kei.

Entonces Motoko dijo:

-Por cierto muchachos aun no les he agradecido lo que hicieron por mi.

-¿Que? A que te refieres Motoko-Dijo my intrigado Shirai

Ella se acerco a Haitani y Shirai y entonces...!SMACK!SMACK!Motoko les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos jovenes!

-!AAHHH!- Dijeron amobos jovenes al recibir la caricia de Motoko y ella dijo:

-Muchas gracias muchachos, Kei ya me conto la historia de los boletos que le regalaron y es que gracias a ellos me dieron el mejor regalo de mi vida- Y termino abrazando a su amado novio.

Shirai y Haitani solo sonrieron y dijeron:

-No Motoko gracias a ti por el beso!-Dijeron al momento de acariciarse sus mejillas que habian sido besadas. Entonces Haitani dijo:

-Bueno Kei, pues nuevamente te felicitamos por tu relacion con Motoko y como sabemos que Shirai y yo sobramos aqui, nos vemos mañana.

-Si muchachos nos vemos mañana,-Dijo Kei y asi los cuatro amigos se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

10 minutos mas tarde Kei y Motoko iban caminando muy abrazaditos, ella tenia su cabeza recargada en el hombro de su amado y el le dijo:

-Gracias por lo que les dijiste a mis amigos mi princesa.- Y le dio un beso en su frente.

-Solo les dije lo que salio de mi corazon amado mio- Y ella entonces busco los labios de Kei y sellandolos con un tierno besito. Y le dijo:

-Es que aun no puedo creer que esos boletos que ellos te regalaron fueron el motivo para hacerme la mujer mas feliz del japon.

-Y a mi me cambiaron mi vida para siempre!Benditos boletos!- Y sin decir mas ambos jovenes se dieron un ardiente beso y provocando la furia y envidia de todos los hombres que pasaban junto a la feliz pareja y claro, deseandole la peor de las muertes para nuestro simpatico amigo.

-Oye kei y por cierto...Que paso con esos boletos?-Dijo algo curiosa Motoko, el le dio una sonrisa y saco su cartera y le dijo:

-Mira mi diosa aqui los guardo...Creo que voy a conservarlos toda mi vida.

-!Oh que bien! Me puedo quedar con uno? Siiiiiiii?-Dijo Motoko dandole la clasica mirada de "Pupy's eyes" ( O sea la clasica mirada de cachorrito Marca registrada)

-Claro mi señora toma-Y kei le entrego el boleto.

-Bueno supongo que esto reforzara nuestra promesa de amor ¿Verdad?-Dijo ella muy emocionada

-Si Motoko y como te vuelvo a repetir!Benditos boletos!

-Si Kei tienes razon- Y entonces ambos jovenes le dieron un beso a su boleto y los guardaron en sus pertenecias y asi, muy abrazaditos se marcharon rumbo a su nidito de amor.

Mientras tanto, cambiamos de escena y nos ubicamos en la azotea de uno de los edificos de la secundaria dosnde asiste Shinobu, sarita MacAllen y...Una niña de aspecto Hindu.

-!KLINGGG!-Fue el sonido que hizo la mandibula inferior de una hermosa mujer cuando esta golpeo el suelo, ellla vestia un traje negro con corbata, su nombre...Kristina Levoxx Y el motivo por el cual su boca se abrio tanto fue al ver la imagen de un hermoso jovencito que se encontraba en la pantalla de la computadora portati de su ama y señora...La enigmatica Kaolla Sue. Su amiga, una jovencita que parecia una colegiala de quince años sonrio muy divertida al ver la reacccion de su amiga y se tapo su boca para evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Bien señoritas-Comenzo a hablar nustra favorita niña demente- como les iba deciendo este jovencito me esta causando muchos problemas en la relacion amorosa de mis amados kei y Motoko, asi que las mande llamar para que...

-!NOOO POR FAVOR EXCELENCIA!-Le grito Kristina a Sue e inmediatamente se arrodillo enfrente de su ama y de paso pegandole un soberano susto a Sue.

-!Epale! Que demonios te pasa kristina?-Le dijo muy molesta Sue mientras se acariciaba su corazon por el susto que le pego su sirvienta.

-!Oh su majestad por favor disculpeme pero...pero...pero...-Dijo muy insegura kristina.

-¿Pero que demonio ...que?-Dijo algo molesta Sue

-Por favor su majestad, no me diga que quiere que...Matemos a este hermoso jovencito?

Sue se la quedo viendo como si fuera un bicho raro y le dijo:

-Oye...Para que demonios piensas que te mande traer desde Molow!Claro que quiero que mandes al otro mundo a este hermoso jovencito!-Dijo muy molesta la niña hindu.

-Pero, pero, este...No le parece un poquitin exagerado ma...matarlo? -Dijo algo nerviosa e insegura Kristina.

Mas rapido que inmediatamente Sue la tomo por el cuello de su camisa y le dijo muy molesta:

-!Oyeme grandisima tarada! Desde cuando te atreves a cuestionar mis ordenes?

Kristina temblo de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta que habia molestado a su señora e iba a hablar para disculparse con su ama cuando una voz casi infantil dijo:

-Su majestad le ruego que disculpe el atrevimiento de mi compañera pero si ud. me concede un minuto de su valioso tiempo tal vez pueda explicarle la actitud de mi amigo- E inmediatamente se arrodillo a los pies de Sue.

-!Ay Dios! Lo unico que me faltaba- Dijo nuestra niña hindu mientras elevaba su vista al cielo y dijo ya resignada - De acuerdo Araceli tu ganas...Te escucho.

-Gracias su majestad-Dijo Araceli y entonces le dijo a su amiga haciendole un guiño- Kriss...Nos permites un momento a su majestad y a mi?

-Errr...Si Ara y ...Gracias por apoyarme-Dijo Kristina, su amiga le sonrio y le hizo la "V" de la victoria con su mano derecha Y entonces Kriss se separo a una prudente distancia de ambas mujeres.

-Y bien?-Dijo Sue algo molesta e impaciente

-Su majestad por favor le ruego que tenga compasion de su sirvienta Kristina, pero ella ¿como decirlo? Tiene un...Pequeño problema

-¿Ah si y cual es?-Le dijo Sue mientras se rascaba su cabezita. Araceli la mira muy seria y le dijo:

-Su majestad...Este...¿Ud. sabe lo que es un...Pedofilo?

-!PUMMMM!-Fue el sonido que hizo el lindo cuerpecito de Sue cuando se cayo al suelo al estilo anime. Y ahi en el suelo le dijo muerta de la risa a su sirvienta.

-Si Araceli!Ja,ja,ja!!SI SE EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ES UN PEDOFILO!Ja, ja,ja!-Y siguio riendose al recordar la imnumerable cantidad de veces que Motoko habia llamado asi a su amado keitaro.

Finalmente Sue termino de reirse y le dijo a su sirvienta:

-Oye, ayudame a levantarme ¿quieres?

-Si su majestad-Dijo muy obedienter Araceli y ayudo a su ama a pararse, mientras que Kristina veia la escena sin comprender lo que pasaba y se frotaba sus manos muy nerviosa y penso:

_-!Ay Dios Mio! Por favor que Araceli convenza a esa psicopata demente de que no matemos a ese hermoso jovencito !Por favor Dios Mio!_

Mientras tanto en las afueras del instituo escolar de Motoko un apuesto jovencito estornudaba.

-!ACHUUUU!-!Ay Dios! Solo falta que me de un resfriado-Dijo un deprimido Kenji Nishimura y entonces penso:

_-¿Por que Dios Mio? ¿Por que me castigas de esta manera? Tu sabes cuanto amo a Motoko y despues de la manera tan amable y cariñosa en como me consolo solo me hace amarla mas cada dia. Dios Mio por favor ayudame a sacarla de mi corazon, ya que ella le pertenece a un muchacho que se la gano con toda justicia. Y por si fuera poco Koji y Takeshi !Oh Dios! Que voy a ser sin ellos? Eran como mis hermanos_-Kenji dio un enorme supiro de resignacion y se dijo:

-Bueno...Ultimamente mi suerte a sido de lo peor !Ay Dios! ¿Y ahora que mas puede pasarme?

Y como si Dios lo hubiera escuchado Kenji Sintio un poderoso Ki a sus espaldas que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza

_-!Ay Dios! Que...Que es esto?_-Penso kenji cuanto sintio esa enorme ola de poder y entonces lentamente volteo su rostro y entonces..!Quedo completamente petrificado ante la persona que tenia enfrente!

Mientras tanto de regreso con nuestra niña hindu favorita:

-Araceli !Por el amor de Dios! ¿Que demonios tiene que ver un pedofilo con la actitud de Kristina?-Dijo algo molesta Sue.

Araceli dio un enorme suspiro y le dijo:

-Bueno su majestad como usted sabe a los pedofilos les gustan las niñas, pero...Asi como hay pedofilos masculinos, este tambien...las hay femeninas.-Dijo muy nerviosa Araceli.

Sue entonces se acerco a Araceli la tomo por el cuello de su camisa y le dijo en un tono muy serio:

-Araceli por el amor de Dios no me vas a decir que a Kristina...

-Si su majestad, a kristina le gusta... tener sexo con jovencitos-Dijo Araceli interrumpiendola.

-!CRASHHH!-Y asi Sue volvio a estamparse con el suelo al estilo anime.

-!Su majestad! Se encuentra bien?-Dijo una espantada Araceli.

-Grrrrr! Si Araceli creo estar bien Ahora ayudame a levanterme de nuevo ¿Si?-Dijo muy pero muy molesta Sue.

-Si su alteza-Dijo muerta de miedo Araceli al ver lo furiosa que estaba su demente ama. Una vez recuperda de la impresion Sue le dijo aun molesta a Araceli.

-!Escuchame bien Araceli, a mi no me importan los gustos y tendencias sexuales de Kristina pero este mocoso puede arruinar la relacion sentimental y amorosa de mi keitaro y de mi Motoko, asi que con todo el dolor de mi corazon les ordeno a ti y a Kristina que...!-!PINNNN!-Sue no pudo continuar hablando cuando la alarma de su computadora portatil sono.

-Permiteme un momento Araceli, tal parece que mi espia volador me mando un video de mi amada Motoko.

-Si su majestad-Dijo Araceli y se separo de Sue, entonces Kristina se acerco a ella y muy nerviosa le pregunto:

-¿Y bien que te dijo?

Araceli le dio una triste mirada y le dijo:

-Kristina perdoname pero no pude converla al parecer este jovencito ya tiene las horas contadas.

-!Oh Dios no por favor!Snif!Snif!- Y Kristina comenzo a llorar, entonces Araceli le dijo:

-Amiga mia por favor tranquilizate ¿Quieres? Por favor recuerda que del resultado de esta mision depende de que su majestad nos considere sus guardaespaldas favoritas ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Si amiga-Dijo kristina muy triste

Entonces Araceli le dijo en un tono mas serio:

-Ademas, no solo es por ganarnos la simpatia y preferencia de ella...Ya se te olvido que le pasarian a nuestras familias en Molow si fallamos?

Kristina temblo de pies a cabeza caundo escucho eso y solo pudo decir "Si" con su cabeza. Araceli solio dio un suspiro y le dijo:

-Gracias por comprenderme y enterderme amiga, honestamente no quiero que mis padres mueran decapitados.

-Ni yo tampoco quiero que algo les pase a los mios-Dijo Kristina aun temblado de miedo. Araceli le sonrio de nuevo y le dijo:

-Vamos amiga animate!jovencitos como ese hay por docenas en este pais! Mira cuando terminemos con nuestra mision podemos ir a algunos colegios de "cazeria" a buscar a un jovencito que te guste.

Kristina solo sonrio y le dijo:

-Gracias amiga, pero honestamente me gustaria hacerles una visita de Mmmm..."Cortesia" a dos idiotas que tu y yo odiamos a muerte.-Y finalizo esbozando una macabra sonrisa.

-!Ah! Te refires a...?

-Si amiga, a esas dos brujas que son el obstaculo para ser las favoritas de esa niña lo...Errr...Quiero decir de nuestra ama.

-!Excelente idea amiga! Es hora de enseñarle a ese par de ancianas quienes son las numero uno de la elite de guardaespaldas de Molow!

-!JA,JA,JA,JA!- Terminaron riendose de una manera loca ambas mujeres cuando...

-!BUAHHHHHHH!Snif!Snif!BUAHH!

El llanto y las lagrimas de su demente ama las alerto de inmediato y a la velocidad de luz se acercaron a ella.

-!Su excelencia! Se encuentra bien?-Dijo Araceli mientras le entregaba un pañuelo a Sue.

-Gra...Gracias Araceli.- Dijo Sue y se limpio las lagrimitas de sus ojos. Despues se tranquilizo y respiro profundamente ante la mirada de sus fieles sirvientas. Finalmente dijo:

-Hace un momento Kristina-Dijo mirandola seriamente-Le ordene a Araceli que ambas mataran a este jovencito Nishimura, sin embargo despues de ver lo mucho que esta sufriendo pues...Voy a darle otra oportunidad, ya que en parte me siento responsable por el dolor que sufre y honestamente este lindo joven me cae muy bien. ¿Estas de acuerdo Kristina?-Finalizo la linda niña dandole una coqueta sonrisa a Kristina.

-!Es una sabia decision su excelencia digna de su sabiduria!-Dijo kristina muy emocionada e inmediatamente le hizo una reverencia a su ama. Entonces la demente niña le dijo a Araceli:

-Araceli ¿Me permites un momento con tu amiga?

-Eh? Este...Claro su majestad-Dijo ella algo sorprendida e inmediatamente se separo a una prudente distancia de ellas. Kristina por su parte tambien se sorprendio por la peticion de su demente ama, entonces Sue le dijo viendo la imagen de kenji en el monitor de su laptop (computadora portil):

-Es muy guapo ¿verdad?

-Este...Si su majestad.- Dijo algo insegura Kristina ante la divertida mirada de su ama.

-¿Te gusta mucho ese muchacho?-Dijo con una sonrisa picara Sue.

-Su majestad...Por favor-Dijo timidamente Kristina y avergonzada agacho la cabeza.

-Mira Kris...No tienes por que avergonzarte, yo te entiendo, por que en mi caso yo estoy enamorada de un muchacho que es de mayor edad que yo, ademas, de que tambien amo profundamente a su novia. !Ay Dios! ¿Por que el amor me es tan complicado para mi!-Finalizo levantando su carita hacia el cielo como si pudiera encontrar ahi la respuesta. Mientras su fiel sirvienta solamente la miraba y finalmente le dijo:

-!Oh este...Gracias su excelencia! Y...Y por favor, permitame "convencer" a este jovencito de que se olvida de la srta. Aoyoma.-Dijo Kristina e inmediatamente se puso de rodillas en el suelo y estampando su frente en el suelo para demostrar su respeto y sumision a su demente ama.

Sue solo la miraba divertida al ver lo nerviosa y desesperada que estaba su sirvienta. Finalmente le dijo:

-Okey Kristina, tu ganas, Mmmmm...Mira, te voy a dar una oportunidad para que convenzas a esa preciosura de muchacho a que ya se olvide de mi amada Motoko.

-¿EN SERIO!OH GRACIAS SU EXCELENCIA!-Practicamente le grito Kristina a Sue en su carita e indiatamente tomo la mano de ella y comenzo a besarla.

-!Esta bien!Esta bien ya basta! ¿Quieres?-Dijo Sue tratando de separar su manita de los labios de Kristina, finalmente con mucho esfuerzo libero su mano y le dijo a Kristina:

-Oye, prestame tu pañuelo ¿Quieres?

-Err...Si su majestad, tenga.-Dijo algo avergonzada la bella mujer. Sue tomo el pañuelo y comenzo a limpiarse su manita humedecida por las labios de su sirvienta. Al terminar le entrego el pañuelo a una avergonzada Kristina.

-Este...Disculpeme su excelencia yo este...-Dijo timidamente pero Sue la interrumpio dandole su linda sonrisa y unas palmadas en la espalda y le dijo:

-Bueno, bueno,ya, no espara tanto, despues de todo me agrada que aprecies mis decisiones.

Kristina solo suspiro profundamente y dijo:

-Gracias su majestad.

-!Ah por cierto!... toma-Dijo Sue y le entrego unas fotos.

-¿Y esto su majestad?-Dijo Kristina algo sorprendida

-Sus unas fotos de ese jovencito, son para que lo identiques bien, las fotos las tomo mi espia voladora.

Kristina empezo a ver las fotos y comezo a suspirar romanticamente con cada foto que vei y es que loa calidad de las fotos eran tan buenas que en ellas se podia apreciar mejor la belleza masculina del joven Nishimura, mientras Sue veia divertida a su sirvienta, entonces Kristina le dijo:

-!Muchas gracias su majestad!-E imediatamente le hizo varias reverencias de gratitud.

-Bueno...!Hey Araceli!..Ven aca.-Dijo Sue e inmediatamente la joven que parecia una tierna adolecente de quince años se reunio con ellas. Sue entonces les dijo:

-Bueno Araceli, Krsitina sabra que hacer para convencer a ese muchacho de que deje en paz a Motoko, ella ya te explicara que van a hacer, pero una cosa si te digo kristina-Dijo en un tono mas serio-Si ese mocoso insiste en buscar el amor de mi Motoko, les voy a ordenar que lo manden directo al cementerio-Entonces tomo a Kristina por su cobarta y le dijo en un tono asesino que helo la sangre de ella-Y si llegas a desobedecerme ya sabes lo que le pasar a tus padres y tus lindas hermanitas, ¿Te quedo claro?

Kristina temblo de pies a cabeza y muy nerviosa dijo:

-!Pi...Pierda cuidado su majestad!Yo...Yo...Me voy a encargar de que esa linda criatura se olvide por completo de la Srta. Aoyoma cuando lo tenga en mis brazos!!Errr...Lo que quiero decir es que...Bueno,yo...Este...!

Al escuchar eso Araceli se puso color tomate al saber el tipo de "tratamiento" que le esperaba al hermoso muchacho y penso:

-_!Ay Dios!Pobre niño! No sabe lo que le espera cuando esta loca lo tenga en sus brazos_

Por su parte Sue solo giro sus ojitos y suspiro de fastidio y le dijo:

-Si,si, lo que tu digas Kristina,..!En fin! Menos platica y mas accion mis fieles sirvientas, ya saben del exito de su mision depende que se ganen mi simpatia ¿Quedo claro?

-!SI SU MAJESTAD!-Dijeron con mucho entusiasmo ambas mujeres e inmediatamente hicieron una reverencia de respeto a su psicopata ama, entonces Kristina le dijo a Araceli.

-!En marcha Araceli tenemos una mision que cumplir!-Entonces la tomo del brazo y practicamente la arrastro a toda velocidad hacia la salida.

-!Adiosssssss su majestaddddddddd!-Fue todo lo que Araceli le pudo decir a Sue antes de desaparecer del edificio. Sue solo la siguio con la mirada y finalmente dio un suspiro de fastidio y se dijo a si misma:

-!Ay Dios Mio! ¿Por que estare rodeada de puras locas? -Entonces guardo su laptop y se marcho rumbo a hinata mientras veia una foto de su amado Kei y finalmente termino besando la foto y penso:

_-Pronto mi amado casero, me vas a dar la felicidad que deseo y entonces podre marcharme en paz a casa a gobernar mi reino._

Mientras de regreso con Araceli y Kristina ellas se encontraban adentro de su lujosa limosina negra y Kristina le dijomientras veia muy emocionadas la fotos del apuesto joven Nishimura.

-!Mira Araceli! ¿Verdad que es muy guapo y sexy!Es mas! Por su inocente mirada te apuesto lo quieras a que...!El aun es virgen!

Araceli solo giro sus ojos y le dijo siguiendole la corriente:

-Si amiga...lo que tu digas-Entonces Kristina le dijo en un tono mas serio.

-Mmmm...Oye, noto un ligero tono de molestia en tu voz, dime...¿Te molesta mis gustos hacia los jovencitos?

Araceli temblo de pies a cabeza la actitud molesta de su amiga y le dijo:

-!No amiga! ¿Como crees eso!Ja,ja,ja! Tu sabes que siempre te apoyare en tus descisiones, recuerda que por eso siempre hemos estado juntas desde que eramos niñas ¿Verdad?-Finalizo con una nerviosa sonrisa. Kristina por su parte le dio una linda sonrisa y le dijo al momento que comenzaba a acariciar sensualmente el muslo derecho de su amiga.

-Gracias mi querida "Ara"...Tu sabes que yo tambien te quiero mucho. -Araceli por su parte temblo de pies a cabeza al sentir la atrevida caricia y de una manera cortes y delicada quito la mano de Kristina y la puso en el volante y le dijo:

-Este...Si amiga, gracias tu sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo,pero...¿Por que no arrancas el auto y vamos a darle una visita de "Cortesia" a tu ya sabes quienes?...Estoy seguro que se van a "alegrar" cuando nos vean

Krsitina esbozo una siniestra sonrisa y le dijo:

-Araceli...Por eso te quiero mucho, por que pensamos igual- Y sin decir mas, encendio el auto y enfilo rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaban las dos malheridas y maltrechas guardaespaldas de Sue...Aika y Zulema.

Mientras una nervisa Araceli pensaba:

_-De mensa le digo que es un crimen sin nombre lo que la hace a esos jovencitos cuando los tiene en sus brazos, por que el dia que lo haga...!Esta loca es capaz de matarme!_

Y es que ella tenia razones de sobra para pensar eso, ella sabia perfectamente que los instintos asesinos de su amiga eran equiparables por su pasion sexual hacia los jovencitos. Finalmente dio un suspiro y ya no dijo nada mientras veia de reojo a su amiga quien conducia su auto y musitaba entre dientes:

-Mmmmmm...Cuando tenga en mis manos a esa anciana de Aika...!Le voy a enseñar quien es su madre!JA,JA,JA,JA!- Y termino riendose con una macabra sonrisa demente que hizo temblar a su compañera.

Continuara...

!Hola a todos!...Gracias por sus reviews...(Aun cuando son poquitos, pero se agradecen) Muchas gracias amigos por haber esperado mi tardanza.

Proximo capitulo...Aika y Zulema aun estan muy lastimadas y maltrechas por su combate con los amigos de Kenji...¿Que les va a pasar a las pobrecitas cuando tengan enfrente a las mujeres que las odian a muerte? ¿Y a kenji? ¿No ha sufrido el pobre mucho con el rechazo de Motoko y con las perdida de sus amigos? ¿Quien es el misterioso personaje que lo impacto tanto? Y nuestra niña demente favorita? ¿Es que no hay quien detenga su locura y continue manipulando y decidiendo el destino de todos en Hinata?

Su amigo(a) Solaris 3000.


	32. La pelea, la platica y la desgracia

La pelea, la platica y el incio de la desgracia

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde y nos ubicamos en un edificio que renta departamentos, en el interior de uno de ellos se encontraban dos jovenes muy maltrechas debido al combate que tuvieron cuerpo a cuerpo con unos artemarcialistas. Sus nombres... Aika y Zulema.

-Este...Aika...¿No quieres que te prepare un té para el dolor?-Le pregunto timidamente a su amiga quien se encontraba viendo la television.

-No-Dijo secamente su amiga.

-Bueno y...¿Que tal un masaje para desestresar tu cuerpo?-Volvio a insitir su amiga con algo de miedo.

-No gracias-Dijo ella en un tono seco y cortante y sin votear a verla.

Zulema se sintio muy lastimada por la forma en como su amiga la trato y volvio a insistir:

-Aika por favor ¿Que te pasa? Yo solo quiero...!Aghhhhh!

Ella no pudo continuar hablando ya que Aika la tomo por el cuello y le dijo en un tono asesino:

-!LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ ESTUPIDA! ¿ENTENDISTE?- Y sin decir mas la arrojo lejos de ella y haciendo que la pobre Zulema se estampara muy fuerte contra la pared y lastimando mas su maltrecho cuerpo, finalmente la cruel mujer mujer volvio a enfocar su atencion en la televison importandole muy poco la situacion en la habia dejado a su amiga.

_-Aika...!snif!...!Snif!...¿Por que?...¿Por que te has vuelto tan cruel conmigo? ¿Que no sabes el daño mrl y sentimental que me causas? ¿Que hice para que me odiaras tanto?_-Se dijo metalmente la pobre de Zulema quien en el fondo de su corazon estaba secretamente enamorada de su compañera. Cuando entonces unos toquidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que esperas para abrir?-Le dijo en un tono furioso Aika.

Zulema no le contesto, muy adolorida se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta y al abrirla la sangre se le helo por completo cuando vio que un puño se dirigia a su rostro.

El golpe fue certero y mortal estampandose en la nariz de Zulema la cual salio volando hasta estmparse en la pared de nuevo. El ruido como era de esperarse alerto a Aika y al darse la vuelta su cuerpo cimbro de odio y temor al ver a la persona que tenia enfrente de ella.

-!TUUUU!-Dijo ella

-!SIIII ANCIANA SOY YO!-Contesto la otra mujer e inmediatamente estampo una furiosa patada en el rostro de la desconcertada Aika la cual termino estampandose en el televisor y destruyendo el aparato al momento de golpearlo.

-Hola Zulema ¿Me extrañaste?-Dijo en un tono sarcastico Araceli a la adolorida Zulema.

-Tu...Maldita perra...Traidora-Fue lo unico que pudo decir Zulema ya que inmeidtamente Araceli le dio una furiosa patada en su mandibula haciendola volar nuevamente por la habitacion.

-¿Que pasa abuela? ¿Tan vieja y oxidada estas que ya no puedes defenderte?

-Perra bastarda...Ya veras cuando te ponga las...manos encima.-Dijo una adolorida Aika la cual hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para poder levantarse ya que su cuerpo se encontraba muy lastimados por los golpes que le habian dado los amigos de Kenji Nishimura. Entonces se lanzo a atacar a su agresora pero ella facilente esquivo el ataque y le dio un furioso golpe en el estomago el cual hizo caer de rodillas a la pobre mujer.

-!AIKA!-Grito de terror Zulema al ver caer a su amiga e intento correr a su lado cuando Araceli la detuvo bruscamente tomandola por los cabellos y produciendole un terrible dolor.

-¿A donde crees que vas bruja!Tu estas conmigo!-Dijo Araceli con un tono asesino en su voz, Zulema por su parte intento golpearla pero su movimientos eran muy lentos debido a lo dañado que tenia el cuerpo que Araceli esquivo facilmnte el golpe y entonces contra-ataco a su rival con una serie rapida de puñetazos al rostro de la pobre muchacha para finalizar dandole una patada en su estomago para dejarla sin aire.

Finalmente completamente derrotadas ambas mujeres fueron pateadas sin misericordia por sus enemigas...hasta que ellas se cansaron. Entonces Kristina tomo a Aika por sus cabellos y le dijo:

-Bueno Anciana...supongo que con esto ya te demostre quien es tu madre y que comprendas que si hemos venido aqui ha sido por ordenes de nuestra ama y señora...¿Y sabes por que? Por que ella ha decidido remmplazarlas por nosotras!

Aika al escuchar eso sintioun dolor aun mas fuerte que los golpes recibidos por su cruel compañera y dijo:

-Mi...Mientes maldita...Nosotras siempre hemos sidos sus...fa...favoritas y ...!Aghhh!-Ella no pudo continuar hablando ya que Kristina la tomo por el cuello y le dijo:

-Pues al parecer eso ya es cosa del pasado.- Y entonces la arrojo al aire para que terminara estampandose con Zulema. Entonces nuevamente ambas mujeres comezaron a patear a sus victimas pero entonces Zulema se avalanzo sobre el cuerpo de Aika para protegerla del cruel castigo.

-!Ayy Kristina mira a la noble Zulema tratando de proteger a su "novia"-Dijo en un tono sarcastico Araceli.

-Bueno, pues si eso es lo quiere...-Dijo Kristina y entonces ambas mujeres comenzaron a patear sin mesericordia a la indefensa Zulema ante la mirada de desesperacion de Aika.

-!DEJENLA MALDITAS!YA NO LA GOPEEN!-Grito ella de desesperacion al ver que Zulema se aferraba a su cuerpo para protegerla de las patadas que estaba recibiendo. Y por fin, como si Dios se hubiera compadecido de ambas mujeres, sus verdugos se cansaron y dejaron de castigar a la casi muerta Zulema.

-Krisyina mira la hora que es, tenemos que irnos para cumplir la orde de nuestra ama-Dijo Araceli mirando su reloj sin importarle para nada el estado de sus victimas.

-Si, tienes razon y ademas tanto ejercicio me produjo hambre, bueno..!Vamonos!-Dijo tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto Aika abrazaba a Zulema tratando de reanimarla.

-!Zu...Zulema...Por...favor hablame...hablame...!

-Bueno abuela nos vemos, por hoy creo que ya tuviste suficiente, pero te advierto una cosa. Cuando nuestra ama nos confirme que somos sus favoritas, lo primero que hare es mandarte al otro mundo...!Nos vemos!-Dijo en un tono burlos Kristina mientras se dirigia con su compañera rumbo a la salida del departamento.

-!MALDITAS, MALDITAS!JURO POR DIOS QUE ME PAGAR LO QUE NOS HICIERON!PERRAS MALDITAS!-Grito Aika con odio y frustacion, aunque esos gritos hicieran que su garganta le doliera mucho.

-Si, si, si lo que tu digas Aika, pero por favor la advertencia que te dio Kristina dasela tambien a tu amiga, digo, si es que se despierta !Ja, ja, ja!-Termino riendose Araceli de una manera cruel y despota. Y entonces ambas mujeres dejaron el lugar.

-!Zulema, zu...lema!...!Por fa...favor...hablame, hablame!...!POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!-Dijo muerta de miedo y desesperacion Aika al intentar hacer reaccionar a su desfalleciente amiga que tenia en sus brazos

De regreso con las crueles mujeres, ellas abordaron su lujoso carro y entonces kristina dijo:

-Ara, antes de comer vamos a unos baños publicos. Quiero quitarme el sudor que me produjo el golpear a esas estupidas.

-Si Kris, tienes razon vamos a darnos un buen baño.

-!Ja, ja,ja,ja!-Terrminaron riendose ambas mujeres y enfilaron con rumbo desconocido y dejando atras a una mujer con el corazon destrozado al ver que su compañera no reaccionaba

Bueno y ahora pasemos a otro escenario menos dramatico mis sufridos y pacientes lectores.

Afuera del instituto escolar de Motoko, Kenji Nishimura su compañero de estudios estaba completamente paralizado ante la persona que tenia enfrente. Y es que no era para menos, enfrente de el se encontraba, lo que el consideraba la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, a tal grado, que en ese momento se olvido por completo de Motoko.

La mujer era alta, aproximadamente de un metro noventa, que usaba un uniforme como el de Motoko (Uds. saben la camisa blanca y el pantalon rojo, honestamente no se como se llama ese uniforme) su rostro era el mas bellisimo que hubiera conocida la textura y finura de su piel hacia pensar que su rostro era de porcelana, sus ojos color azul celeste parecian mas bien dos hermosos diamantes, sus labios con ese hermoso rojo carmesi parecian invitarlo a besarlos y para finalizar ella poseia una hermosa y larga cabellera negra que le llegaba a la cintura, pero lo que definitivamente lo dejo sin defensa alguna fue cuando sus ojos se posaron en sus enormes y hermosos senos que parecian salirse del atrevido escote que la camisa de la mujer le ofrecia. En ese instante Kenji por mas que lo intento no pudo despegar sus ojos de esa parte del cuerpo de la bella mujer. Y el podria haberse quedado ahi por horas contemplando si cansancio alguno esos maravillos senos que lo enviaron via directa al mundo de las fantasias sexuales, tipico de cualquier adolecente de su edad, hasta que una hermosa y sensual voz digna de ese cuerpo lo saco abruttamente de sus sueños eroticos:

-Por favor señor Nishimura, le suplico que deje de mirarme de esa manera, yo...Siento que me desnuda con la mirada-Dijo con algo de pena.

-Eh?... Que?...Di...Dijo algo?- Fue lo unico que atino a decir, pero en ese momento su cerebro reacciono y comprendio la estupidez que estaba haciendo.

-!AAHHHH!- Fue el enorme grito que pego el pobre muchacho y completamente sonrojado empezo a hacer muchas caravanas de disculpa ante la mujer y comenzo a hablar nerviosamente, buscando justificar su actitud.

-!Dis...Disculpe por favor Sra.!Yo...Yo, jamas fue mi intencion o...ofenderla de esa...!Ay mama!...De esa manera!Yo...Yo...!Oh Dios!...Discuple mi...es...estupido atrevimiento...Este, este...Yo...Yo..!

Por su parte la hermosa mujer solo lo observaba muy divertida y entonces le dijo con su sensual voz:

-Tranquilo Sr. Nishimura, tranquilicese por favor, no es para tanto, es mas, me agrada saber que aun a mi edad yo...Puedo despertar aun el deseo y la pasion en un hermosojovencito.

Kenji al escuchar eso se puso color tomate a la quinta potencia y queria que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Dis...Disculpeme por favor.- Dijo timidamente el joven e incapaz de levantar la mirada por la verguenza que cargaba en ese momento y nuevamente le ofrecio una caravana de disculpa a la mujer.

Ella solo sonrio divertida y entonces con su mano tomo la barbilla del muchacho y suavemente la levanto para que se pudieran ver cara a cara. Kenji por su parte sintio que su corazon latia a mil hora cuando recibio esa suave caricia de unos manos que parecian de seda y sus ojos se perdieron en los bellos ojos de la mujer y ella le dijo:

-Sr. Nishimura, yo...Cree ud. que podria concederme unos minutos de su valioso tiempo?

Kenji por su parte penso:

_-Virgen santisima...A esta mujer le concedo todo lo que ella me pida._- Y entonces timidamente le dijo:

-Yo...Este si, Sra. yo...Con gusto puedo platicar con ud. Si...Ud. asi lo...desea...Yo...- Dijo balbucendo y es que la belleza de la muer lo habia impactado tanto y lo tenia dominado por completo.

-Mmmmmm...Muchas gracias, le parece sinos sentamos en esas bancas de este hermoso jardin?-Dijo ella dandole una hermosa sorisa de sus sensuales labios y el pobre de kenji solo atino a decir "si" moviendo su cabeza. Finalmente cuando se sentaron la mujer le dijo en un tono un poco mas serio:

-Sr. Nishimura, permitame presentarme mi nombre es Aoyoma...Tsuroko Aoyomo-Dijo dandole una ligera reverencia.

!KILNGG!-Fue el sonido que hizo la mandibula inferior del muchacho caundo golpeo el suelo de la impresion que se llevo cuando conocio quien era la mujer que tenia enfrente de el y mas rapido que inmediatamente el muchacho se levanto y comenzo a hacer muchas caravanas de respeto ante la mujer y comenzo a hablar nerviosamente:

-!AHHHH!Ud. es...Ud...es!...!SRA. AOYOMA!OH DIOS!Es para mi...Es para mi un ho...honor conocer tan distiguida dama!Es para mi!quero decir!...Es para mi un gran honor conocerla..Por favor acepte mi admiracion y respeto hacia su persona!-Dijo el pobre muchacho muerto de miedo y nerviosismo cuando comprendio quien era esa mujer, pero ahora habia algo mas que le preocupa y que hacia que quisera moririse en ese momento y penso:

_-!Oh Dios mio! Ella es ni mas menos que la herman mayor de Motoko y una de las poderosos y formidables guerreras de artes marciales del Japon! Y que forma tan estupida de presentarme ante esta mujer...Por la forma en como se dio cuenta que la miraba...!Ay Dios! Ha de pensar que soy un perferto pervertido y degenerado...!Pero que imbecil he sido!..!Oh Dios! Y cuando Motoko se entere de mi actitud hacia su hermana, de seguro me va a mandar al diablo...!Noooo! No por favor Dios mio no permitas que pierda de Motoko lo unico que puedo tener_- Y sin poder evitarlo comenzo a sudar y a tembar ante la nueva situacion que estaba viviendo.

-Por su parte Tsuroko vei muy divertida la reaccion del muchacho cuando ella se presento, pero despues tambien comprendio la situacion que el joven estaba viviendo al saber que el estaba enamorado de su hermanita y de lo que ella podria estar pensado de el por la forma en como la habia mirado, y entonces le dijo:

-Muchas gracias Sr. Nishimura por lo que me dijo...Pero...No es para tanto...Es para mi tambien un honor conocer a uno de los mejores artemarcialista del pais...Mi hermana me a platicado muchas cosas de usted.

-Este...Espero que sean cosas buenas de mi persona.- Dijo con algo de temor el muchacho.

-Claro que si, tanto asi que me siento muy honrada que ud. sea un amigo de ella.

-!Oh! Este muchas gracias Sra.-Dijo y ya un poco mas calmado al ver la actitud de la mujer.

Ella le volvio a dar su linda sonrisa y lo invito a sentarse, el timidamente asi lo hizo y le dijo:

-Este Sra. Aoyoma...Por favor disculpeme que vuelva a insistir pero para mi es un gran honor conocerla, no todos los dias se conoce a una mujer de tan alto rango en las artes marciales.

-No es para tanto Sr. Nishimura-Dijo ella tranquilamente

-Por favor Sra. No sea tan modesta, su nombre y el de su distinguda Madre son mecionados con mucho respeto en los altos mandos de todos los dojos de combate del pais.- Dijo el algo emocionado.

-Bueno, pues muchas gracias y dejeme decirle algo...Mi hermana tambien a platicado exelentes cosas de ud. a mi madre y creame, ella tiene muchos deseos de conocerlo y no se, tal vez, e la proxima convencion anual que se desarrollara en tokio ud. podria conocerla.

-!Sera para mi un gran honor!-Dijo el muchacho e inmediatamente le ofrecio una caravana de respeto a la hermosa mujer.

-Bueno y ahora...Me gustaria platicar con ud. de un asunto muy importante para mi-Dijo dandole un tono mas serio en su voz.

-Si. Sra. la escucho.- Dijo Kenji adoptando la misma postura.

-Muy bien...Sr. Urashima ud. a sido un buen amigo de mi hermana por muchos años ¿Verdad?

-Este si sra. y yo...Creame que deseo que nuestra amistad perdure por mucho tiempo-Dijo algo nervioso por lapregunta que le hizo.

-Bueno y por esa amistad que ud. tiene con ella, yo, supongo que sabe que ella ya tiene un...novio ¿Verdad?

Kenji sintio como si un balde de agua fria le cayera y sin poder evitarlo, le dijo con un tono triste en su voz:

-Este...Si señora, ella...ella mismo me lo dijo.

-Sr. Nishimura yo no quiero lastimarlo pero yo se que ud. le declaro su amor a mi hermana y bueno...Yo...

Kenji tomo un enorme suspiro y ya mas calmado le dijo:

-Si Sra. en efecto, no voy a negarle que desde hace mucho, pero mucho, estuve enamorado de su hermana, pero yo...Tambien comprendo que uno de los errores mas grandes de mi vida fue no haberle declarado mi amor a ella, no se, tal vez por cobardia e inseguridad, y ya ve, en el pecado lleve la penitencia, cuando lo hice otra persona ya habia entrado en el corazon de ella.-Dijo con uno tono muy triste en su voz.

Tsuroko no pudo evitar sentir lastima por el muchacho, ella habia comprendido perfectamente, la sinceridad en las palabras del muchacho y pudo sentir tambien la nobleza y bondad que habia en el corazon de ese hermoso joven y tambien comprendio que de no haber sido por keitaro, este joven hubiera sido el novio ideal para Motoko y le dijo:

-Sr. Nishimura yo...Le agradesco la sinceridad en sus palabras y no dudo ni tantito que ud. pudo ser el novio ideal para mi hermanita, pero como ud. sabe ella ha estado conviviendo mucho tiempo con un muchahco en el lugar donde ella vive y...

-Si sra. lo entiendo perfectamente, el joven Urashima Verdad?-Dijo Kenji dandole una triste sonrisa

-Si asi es, el joven Urashima...Keitaro Urashima-Dijo ella con mucho orgullo en su voz.

-Sra. Aoyoma yo, bueno...No es quiera meterme en cosas que no me importan...Pero el joven urashima debe de ser una persona muy pero muy especial para haberse ganado el corazon de su hermana ¿verdad? No se ofenda por favor.

Tsuroko sonrio y un ligero rubor aparecio en sus mejillas y penso:

_-Tan, pero tan especial es, que no solo se gano el corazon de mi hermana, sino tambien el mio, mi estimado joven Nishimura._.- Y entonces le dijo:

-Si, en efecto Sr. Nishimura, el ha pesar de sus carencias y problemas que ha tenido en su vida pudo saber la manera de como llegar al corazon algo frio y testarudo de mi hermanita, a tal grado, que ella comprendio por si misma que estaba enamorado de ese muchacho desde hace mucho tiempo.

-!Oh caramba!...Bueno, es que caray, yo...Este...Yo siempre pense que su hermana...Bueno que ella se enamoraria de un artemarcialista como ella.

-Si Sr. Nishimura yo tambien pense lo mismo durante mucho tiempo.

-Sr. Aoyoma...Que es lo que tiene de especial el joven Urashima como para poder hacer que su hermana se enamorara de el?-Dijo y esperando que su pregunta no molestara a la mujer, ella por el contrario le dio una sonrisa y tranquilamente le dijo:

-El tiene lo mismo que ud. Sr. Nishimura, un enorme corazon noble y bondadoso, libre de pecado y muy puro y honesto.

Kenji se sonrojo ligeramente por el halago y dijo:

-!Oh! Es...Este gracias, por lo me dijo.

-Y tambien le voy a comentar otr cosa-Sijo Tsuroko tomando otra vez ese tono serio en su voz.

-Eh? Si Sra.?

-El Sr. Urashima en efecto, no es ningun artemarcialista, pero eso...Sera muy pronto cosa del pasado. El como una prueba de amor hacia mi hermana ha decidido tomar el camino de la espada samurai y como comprendera su entrenamiento y asesoriamento seran impartidos por mi hermana y...Por mi.

Kenji al escuchar eso no supo que decir y entonces la enigmatica mujer continuo hablando.

-Y otra cosa mucho mas importante Sr. Nishimura:

-Si? y...Cual es?-Dijo Kenji temiendo saber la respuesta.

-Es mi madre, al saber que su hija por fin a aceptado a un hombre en su corazon, ella se ha pusto muy feliz, y me ha dicho que una vez que el Sr. Urashima domine los fundamentos basicos del combate y dominio de la espada, ella personalmente lo va preparar para convertirlo junto con Motoko en el lider de nuestro dojo.

-Kenji al escuchar eso, sintio que su corazon se paralizo por completo y su cuerpo temblo de pies a cabeza. Y es que no era dificil deducir cual seria el futuro de Keitaro:

Primero estaba el hecho de que una de sus maestras seria Motoko, la indiscutible campeona nacional de Kendo a nivel juvenil. Segundo, el hecho de contar con la asesoria de una de las guerreras mas poderosa y temida del pais la Sra. Tsuroko Aoyoma. Y tercero el cual lo hizo temblar nuevamente de pies a cabeza!El hecho de que Keitaro seria entrenado personalmente por la Todapoderosa y Omnipotente Nodoka Aoyoma!El sabia perfectamente que solamente el mencionar el nombre de esa mujer era suficiente para que los mas poderosos kendoistas del pais temblaran! Ademas de que su nombre era mencionado con respeto y admiracion por los altos jerarcas del kendo en todo el pais. !No se necesitaba ser muy listo para saber en que tipo de guerrero se convertiria keitaro en muy pocos años!

Finalmente Kenji dio un suspiro de resignacion y dijo a la bella mujer.

-Caray Sra. Aoyoma...Despues de lo que me acaba de platicar yo...Lo unico que puedo decirle es que el joven urashima es el mortal con mas suerte que he conocido y no dudo ni tantito que se convertira en el esposo ideal para su hermana.

Tsuroko le dio su bella sonrisa que hizo que el corazondel joven se derritiera nuevamente y le dijo:

-No sabe como le agradesco que haya comprendido la relacion de mi hermana con el Sr. Urashima y eso me lleva a hacerle una pregunta que por favor me gustaria que me contestara con toda sinceridad.

-Eh? Si Sra. Tsuroko ud. dira...

-Bueno...Ud. ya no esta enamorado de mi hermana Verdad?

Kenji al escuchar la pregunta sintio como si una katana le hubiera partido la cabeza, pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehunmano para controlarse le dijo con toda calma:

-Errr...No Sra. Tsuroko...Cuando su hermana me platico su relacion con el joven Urashima...Yo lo unico quele pedi era poder conservar su valiosa amistad, yo...Entiendo perfectamente bien la descision de su hermana y simplemente he decidido separar de mi corazon los sentimeintos que tenia hacia ella.

-No sabe lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso Sr. Nishimura

Kenji solamente le dio una timida sonrisa pero penso:

_-!De tarugo le digo que mas que nunca estoy enamoradisimo de su hermana!Si lo hago es capaz de arrancarme la cabeza con su katana!_- Se dijo a si mismo al ver la espada que la mujer llevaba en su cintura.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Nishimura se perfectamente que lo dice con toda sinceridad y como comprendera el sr. urashima tambien se a ganado mi...Simpatia y aprobacion para ser la pareja de mi hermana a tal grado que se ha convertido en una persona muy importanta para mi y como comprendera, lo que le pueda pasar a el me preocupa muchisimo-Entonces la mujer puso su bellisimo rostro a centimetros del rostro de kenji, el cual por supuesto comenzo a temblar de pies a cabeza y ella le dijo:

-Eso, me lleva a la parte final de nuestra conversacion la cual se refiere a la seguridad y bienestar de mi futuro cuñado.

-Err...Si...Si...Sra. U...Us...Usted dira.- Dijo el muchacho muerto de miedo:

Tsuroko separo su rostro del Kenji y cruzo sus manos en su pecho y le dijo en un tono muy serio:

-Podria platicarme sobre la agesion que el joven urashima iba a sufrir por parte de sus mejores amigos? Me refiero a los jovenes Hibiki yTakeshii

Kenji sintio ahora como si un rayo le hubiera caido encima y respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y darle una respuesta que pudiera satisfacer a la mujer.

-Este...Si Sra. Aoyoma, supongo que lo que le platico su hermana es la verdad y supongo que ya sabe que ellos finalmente recibieron su castigo.

-Si supongo que si, y digame tiene ud. idea de quienes pudieron agredir de esa criminal forma a sus amigos?

-No Sra. lo unico que puedo decirles es que ellos se habian hecho de muchos enemigos por la forma en como ellos eran de prepotentes y orgullosos por los lujos y riquezas en lo que vivian.

-Si supongo que tiene ud, razon.-Dijo Tsuruko entonces ella levanto su vista al cielo y dio un enorme suspiro y le dijo:

-Sr. Nishimura disculpeme si lo incomode con esa pregunta pero como comprendera a mi y mucho menos a mi madre nos cayo en gracia lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrirle al joven Urashima y mientras el no este en condiciones de defenderse a si mismo mi madre a ordenado que a patir de ahora el joven urashima estara bajo la proteccion de nuestro dojo y...Supongo que no es necesario decirle la suerte que le espera al idiota que tenga la osadia de ponerle un dedo a ese muchacho. La elite personal de mi madre caera sin misericordia no sobre sobre el, sino en su familia y sus seres queridos-Entonces ella puso su rostro de nuevo cerca de Kenji pero esta vez con una mirada de muy pocos amigos y le dijo:-Y yo personalmente estare encabezando a la elite personal de mi madre...Me comprende?

Como ud. comprenderan Kenji estaba completamente petrificado al escuchar la advertencia que le habia dado esa mujer y hacia un enorme esfuerzo para no orinarse en sus pantalones y lo que mas que pudo hacer fue decir "si" meneando su cabeza. Entonces como por arte de magia la mujer le volvio a ofrecer su angelical y hermosa sonrisa lo cual le devolvio al pobre muchacho un respiro de alivio.

-Sr. Nishimura no sabe lo feliz que estoy de haberlo concido y poder haber platicado con ud.-Dijo la bella mujer ofreciendole una reverencia y dandole a entender que la platica habia terminado Kenji inmediatamente se levento y correspondio de la misma manera.

-Al contrario Sra. Ha sido para mi un gran honor haber compartido un rato con su presencia y espero que esta no sea la primera ni la ultima vez que podamos conversar.

-Tenga por seguro que muy pronto podamos conversar de nuevo y que conozca a mi madre.

-Sera todo un honor-Dijo Kenji y por ultima vez ambos guerreros se ofrecieron una ultima reverencia y la mujer le dio la espalda y se marcho. ¿Y que fue lo que paso entonces!Pues claro! Keinji tuvo ante su vista el hermoso y carnoso trasero de la bella mujer. Los gluteos de la mujer se marcaban perfectamente bajo su atuendo y la manera en como los movia mandaron al pobre muchacho via directa nuevamente al mundo de las fantasias eroticas, y por supuesto, por sus agudos y finos sentidos la mujer pudo sentir la ardiente mirada que el jovencito le estaba dando a su trasero y muy divertida penso:

_-Lo siento mi estimado Sr. Nishimura pero ESA parte de mi cuerpo ya TIENE DUEÑO !Ji, ji,ji,ji!_

Mientras atras de ella un muchacho con la mirada completamente petrificada y con la boca completamente abierta la suguio mirando y mirando y mirando y mirando...Hasta que ella desaparecio de su vista, entonces finalmente el pobre pudo dar un suspiro de alivio, cuando de repente el sintio una molestia en su entrepierna y al bajar la mirada noto que...!Tenia completamente erecto su pene!

-!AHHHHH!-Fue el enorme grito que pego de la verguenza e inmediatmente se cubrio su miembro con ambas manos y se inco de rodillas y penso:

-_!Ayyy Virgen santa!No es posible! Me...Me excite al verle el trasero a la Sra. Tsuroko!Que verguenza!Dios Mio que exitado estoy! Y ahora que hago?_-Penso con desesperacion el pobre jovencito y entonces una idea llego a su mente y mas rapida que inmediatamente se levanto y corrio rumbo a su escuela y cubriendose con ambas manos su miembro completamente erecto.

Minutos mas tarde en las regaderas del gimnacio, nuestro amigo se daba un baño con agua muy, pero muy fria, buscando...Uds. saben "tranquilizar" a su "amigo", pero mientras lo hacia su mente no podia dejar de pensar en la bella mujer:

-_!Ay Dios! Pero que clase de pervertido soy yo!Pero por Dios!Oh!Que hermosa es la Sra. Tsuruko! Caramba...Su esposo debe de ser el mortal mas afortunado del japon al tener a semejante mujer por esposa...!Oh Dios! Por favor perdoname por lo que estoy pensando pero...Pero...!Que hermoso trasero tiene la Sra. Tsuroko!...!Ay Dios!...Me...Me pregunto si...Si su esposo ya la habra penetrado por ahi?...!Dios soy un degenerado por pensar eso!...Pero, pero...Pero...No...No...No es posible que su esposo pudiera resistirse a hacerle eso..._!OH DIOS!-Termino gritando Kenji y sin poder evitarlo mas...Comenzo a mastubarse mientras en su mente se formaba imagenes de el mismo penetrando a la hermosa samurai por el ano.

-!ARGGGHHH!SRA. TSUROKOOOO!- Fue el grito final que el muchacho dio cuando llego al extasis de su masturbacion y respirando agitadamente penso:

_-Maldita sea!...Me averguenzo de mismo...Pero que clase de degenerado soy?...Como pude mastubarme pensando en esa...aberracion? La Sra. Tsuroko debe de ser una santa debido a su estricto modo disciplinario que ella tiene...!Ella jamas se atreveria a hacer algo tan...Asqueroso...Yo...En serio que soy un perfecto imbecil por estar pensado en esta estupidez!...Pero ahora lo comprendo todo...Ahora entiendo por que la Sra. tsuroko acepto a ese Urashima como novio de Motoko...Es logico...El...El debe de tener una menta pura y libre de pensamientos lujuriosos...En cambi o yo...Yo...!No pude evitar ver con lujuria y deseo a la sra. Tsuroko!...!Oh Dios!...Y lo peor de todo...Lo peor de todo...!Es que ella se dio cuenta!...Yo...Yo estoy seguro que Urashima jamas habria visto con lujuria y deseo erotico a esa mujer...Es mas, si alguna vez le vio el trasero...Estoy seguro que nunca hubiera tenido ningun deseo degenerado como el que yo tuve...Y estoy seguro que eso le agrado a la Sra. Tsuroko y entonces...Ella comprendio que el seria el novio perfecto para Motoko...Y en cambio de mi...Estoy seguro que se llevo la peor impresion, no me extrañaria que pensara de mi como un pervertido o un perfecto degenerado...!Oh Dios! Ahora comprendo que nunca podre tener a Motoko...!NUNCA!...Yo...yo...!Me averguenzo de mi actitud!_

Y asi, sin poder evitarlo, sintiendose el peor de los hombre por lo que habia pensado, kenji Nishimura callo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente al sentirse un ser indigo de la mujer que amaba y entre su llanto de tristeza un nombre surgia de sus labios:

-!Snif!snif! Mo...Motoko!Snif!...Motoko...!snif!

Afortunadamente para el pobre y desconsolado muchacho su escuela estaba practicamente vacia y nadie pudo escuchar el llanto de dolor y tristeza que salia de los baños del gimnacio.

-!Achuuu!-Estornudo una hermosa jovencita que iba tomando a su novio por el brazo y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-Salud princesa!-Dijo su novio.

-Mmmm...Gracias Kei...Espero que nadie este hablando mal de mi.

Kei le dio un amoroso beso en la frente y ella correspondio un beso de "piquito" en los labios de su amado. Eran aproximadamente las 8:00 de la noche cuando llegaron a Hinata y entonces Motoko le dijo a Kei:

Este...Mi señor, quisiera pedirte un favor.

-Si mi reina que cosa?

-Bueno, pues veras, yo mañana tengo un importante examen y quisiera estudiar un poco, podriamos dejar para mañana nuestra visita a nuestro lugar "intimo y privado"?-Dijo con el color tomate inundando sus mejillas. Kei sonrio y le dijo comprendiendo a su amada.

-Si mi reina lo que tu digas, de hecho yo tambien aprovecho para hacer los ejercicios que me dejo de tarea la srta. Kurahashi.

-Gracias, bueno te acompaño a tu cuarto y nos vemos mañana en la terraza para nuestra sesion de entrenamiento ¿Si?

-Si Motoko, lo que tu digas-Dijo amorosamente nuestro amigo. Y asi muy abrazaditos llegaron a la habitacion de Kei. El abrio su puerta y dijo:

-Hasta mañana mi señora

-Hasta mañana amado mio-Y se dieron un tierno beso

-Hasta mañana Motoko-Dijo una tierna y dulce voz dentro de la habitacion de Keitaro.

-!Ah!Hasta mañana Sue!-Dijo ella y la puerta de la habitacion de Kei se cerro. Motoko entonces comenzo a caminar rumbo a su cuarto mientras pensaba:

-_!Ah! Pero que feliz soy...Que mas puedo pedir en la vida?...Soy una estupenda estudiante...En un futuro no muy lejano sere la lider suprema de mi dojo y...!Ay Dios!...Tengo el novio mas maravilloso del mundo...En verdad que soy muy afortunada y ademas...-_QUEEEEEEE? BUENAS NOCHES SUEEE?-Grito muy furiosa al pro fin comprender de quien se habia despedido y como alma que llevaba el diablo corrio a la habitacion de su novio y al llegar: -!PUMMM!- !Abrio la puerta de una furiosa patada!

-!ARGHHHH!-Grito muy furiosa al ver la escena que ocurria dentro de la habitacion. !Sue estaba abrazando amorosamente a Kei por la cintura, mientras nuestro amigo hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por quitarsela de encima!Y cuando vio a Motoko echando lumbre por los ojos sintio que sus dias estaban contados!

-!Mi...Mi...Se...señora!No...No...es lo que...Pa...parece...Ella...Ella!-Dijo inutimente tratando de tranquiliarla...Pero no sirvio para nada...Motoko se acerco a su tembloroso novio y...-!ZOOCKKKK!-Le acomodo un furioso golpe en su craneo y estampando al pobrecito de Kei en el suelo y de paso espantando a la niña hindu.

-!Motoko! Por que le pegaste a Keitaro?-Dijo Sue reclamandole a ella su conducta.

-!Mocosa del demonio! Que haces adentro de la habitacion de este pervertido?-Dijo muy furiosa y griatndole en su carita a nuestra niña hindu favorita. Sue sin perder su habitual calma le dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo:

-Bueno nada en especial solo...Queria dormir con el hoy en la noche.

-!ARGHHHH!-Volvio a gritar la kendoista mientras se jalaba sus cabellos y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumana por no ahorcar Sue. Y le volvio a gritar en su carita:

-!SOBRE MI CADAVER NIÑA PRECOZ!

-!Pero Motoko! Por que no? Recuerda que siempre que tenia miedo me permitias dormir contigo? Pero ahora que la Sra. Tsuroko esta contigo...Al parecer ya te has olvidado de mi-Finalizo con lagrmitas en sus lindos ojitos. Motoko por su parte solo elevo la vista al cielo y extendio sus brazos mientras gritaba:

-!Ay Dios mio! Por que a mi?- Entonces Sue le dijo:

-Ademas lo unico que quiero es que Kei me abraze toda la noche...Que hay de malo en eso?

-!Ay Dios mio!Ahora si soy hombre muerto!-Dijo Kei cuando escucho lo que Sue dijo y al ver la mriada asesina que le estaba dando Motoko, y asi, Motoko tomo a su timido novio por el cuello y le dijo en un tono asesino:

-Ni...se te ocurra... pensarlo microbio-Y entonces levanto su mano derecha para acomodarle otro fuerte "coscorron" a su tembloroso novio cuando...-!PUMMMMMM!-!Un sarten paso a gran velocidad cerca de ellos y estampandose en el lindo rostro de Sue! Y la pobrecita salio disparada y estampandose en la pared! Claro que esto desconcerto a la parejita de novios y entonces ellos comenzaron a temblar cuando sintieron una enorme aura de odio y maldad entrando a la puerta y entonces-!KLING!-Sus mandibulas inferiores golpearon el suelo cuando vieron entrar a...

-VISTE SARA!TE LO DIJE! SABIA PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESTA LOCA INTENTARIA HACERLE ALGO A MI SEMPAI CUANDO LA VI ENTRAR A SU HABITACION!-Grito una muy, pero muy furiosa-Si adivinaron-...Shinobu Maehera.

-Mmmmm...Si, al parecer tenias razon, pero...No crees que fuiste algo dura con Sue?-Dijo atras de ella Sarita Mchallen algo nerviosa por ver lo furiosa que estaba la dulce y tierna Shinobu (algo inusual en la angelical criatura) Sue no le contesto y entro a la habitacion y le dijo a los sorprendidos novios:

-Buenas noches sempais...Por lo que escuche esta tarada tiene hoy miedo de dormir sola...!Bueno, supongo que no habra ningun problema si duerme conmigo!

Kei y Motoko incapaz de articular palabra alguna solo atinaron a decir "Si" moviendo sus cabezas, entonces Sue le dijo en un tono autoritario a Sarita:

-Sara por favor ayudame a cargar a esta "bella durmiente" a mi cuarto

Sarita sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Sue por sus piescecitos y Sue la tomo por los brazos y dijo:

-Hasta mañana sempais!

-Errr...Nos vemos muchachos!-Dijo algo nerviosa la hija de Seta.

-Este...Si hasta mañana muchachas-Dijeron completamente desconcertados los novios y cuando se quedaron solos Motoko recordo por que tenia a su novio por el cuello, lo solto y le dijo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho:

-Y bien depredador de niñas virgenes? Que tienes que decir a tu favor?

-Que! Na...Nada por supuesto mi señora!Yo...Yo jamas intente hacerle algo obseno o pervertido a Sue!Lo juro!-Dijo muerto de miedo y buscando tranquilizar a su ama y señora. Sin embargo ella le dio una mirada de pocos amigos y le dijo:

-Mmmmm...No te creo, pienso que la lujuria y el deseo carnal inundaban tu Ser, cuando Sue te abrazaba.

Al escuhar eso Kei sintio que se moria por temor a perder a su novia y entonces en un acto de desesperacion se arrodillo ante ella y la abrazo por la cintura y le dijo con un tono de suplica:

-!No por favor!Te lo suplico, tienes que creerme!Tu sabes que yo jamas te traicioaria ni con el pensamiento!Yo...Yo...Soy tu esclavo en cuerpo y alma!

Motoko por su parte sonreia de oreja a oreja, ya que finalmente habia conseguido lo que queria..!Como adoraba a Keitaro cuando se ponia en ese tono melodramatico! Finalmente decidio suspender el tormento a su novio y cuando se disponia a arrodillarse para besarlo y perdonarlo...Ocurrio lo inpensable...!PUMMMM!-!Nuestra amiga recibio un furioso "coscorron" en su craneo que hizo que su linda cara quedara practicamente sumida en el suelo y una furiosa voz se escucho en el cuarto!

**-!TE ADVERTI CLARAMENTE QUE YA NO TE IBA PERMITIR QUE SIGUERAS GOLPEANDO A KEITARO POR TUS ESTUPIDOS CELOS JOVENCITA!**- Claro, como habran adivinado la persona era ni mas menos que la hermosa Tsuroko Aoyoma. Entonces la sensual mujer abrazo a Kei y le dio un tierno y amoroso beso en su mejilla derecha y le dijo al oido con su acariciante y amorosa voz:

-Kei te prometo que esta niña loca ya no te va a volver a golpear por su loco caracter que tiene.

Y sin decir mas se separo de kei y...

-!BUENO JOVENCITA, A TU CUARTO QUE TENEMOS MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR!-Dijo mientras levantaba sin misericordia alguna a su hermanita por la oreja.

-!AYYYYYY!DE MI OREJA NO HERMANA QUE ME DUELE MUCHOOOOO!-Dijo una adolorida Motoko y finalmente la puerta de la habitacion se cerro y dejando un ambiente silencioso y aun joven completamente desconcertando por los eventos que ocurrienon en su cuarto.

-Que...Que demonios fue lo que...Paso?-Se dijo a si mismo Kei, sin embargo, el comezo a acariciar la mejilla que la bella mujer le habia besado...Aun podia sentir en su esos ardientes y apetecibles labios y su cuerpo estaba impregnado con el sensual perfume que la mujer siempre usaba producto del ardiente abrazo que le habia dado y...Todo eso, sin poder evitarlo, lo hizo recordar el momento mas maravilloso y ardiente de su vida, cuando esa mujer lo hizo un hombre y sin poder contenerse mas busco con desesperacion debajo de su cama su mas valioso tesoro...La prenda intima que la mujer le habia obsequiado aquella noche, entonces al tenerla en sus manos se acosto en la cama y comenzo a olerla con desesperacion y mientras comenzaba a...-Ya saben-...A masturbarse y mientras lo hacia pensaba:

_-Motoko...Motoko...Perdoname...!Ahhhhh!...Te jure que no te traicionaria ni con el pensamiento, pero tu hermana, tu hermana...!Ahhhhhh!...!Me hizo muy, muy feliz!...!Ahhhhh!...Tsuroko...Tsuroko...!Ahhhhhhh!...Tsuroko!-_Se repetia una y otra vez mientras su menta evocaba aquel momento en el cual la mujer le dio unas horas de placer erotico.

Bueno...!Ejem!...Ahora Seamos discretos y respetemos la intimidad de nuestro amigo y pasemos a un escenario mas dramatico y desolador para un sufrido kendoista:

Eran aproximadamente las 8:40 PM y en una lujosa limosina viajaban dos hermosas mujeres que hace unas cuantas horas habian casi matado a golpes a dos indefensas personas.

-Mmmmm...No hay nada mejor que un buen baño y una excelente cena despues de haber pateado el trasero de la mujer que mas odias en tu vida. Estas de acuerdo conmigo Araceli?

-Si Kristina, lo que tu digas-Dijo con una sonrisa la conductura

-Bueno, pero A donde vamos?-dijo krsitina

-Me gustaria pasar por la escuela donde estudia ese jovencito, quiero estudiar la zona por donde podriamos atraparlo

-!Ah!Excelente idea amiga!Vamos!-Dijo la mujer quien comenzo a frotarse las manos de excitacion al recordar al hermoso muchacho.

Mientras tanto en esos momentos un triste y desmoralizado Kenji salia a paso lento de su escuela mientras pensaba en su vergonzosa actitud que habia pasado econ la hermana de Motoko y en la forma en como habia calmado su excitacion en las regaderas del gimnacio, una actitud que lo hacia sentirse indigno de ser un samurai.

_-Maldita sea y yo aun sin mi carro por que aun sigue descompuesto, ni modo tendre que irme por el parque donde encontre a Koji y Takeshi para tomar el autobus que me lleve a mi casa._ Ay Dios me pregunto que cosa mas peor me puede pasar?-Se dijo a si mismo y con paso lento comenzo a adentrarse en el oscuro parque.

Y quizo el destino hacerle la peor y mas cruel de sus desgracia al triste jovencito cuando una limosina negra pasaba por ahi.

-Bueno ya llegamos, aqui es la es...!KRISTINA MIRA!-Dijo una muy sorprendida Araceli

-Eh? Que pasa?-Dijo Krsitina quien en ese momento estaba viendo las fotografias de Kenji.

Araceli no le dijo nada simplemente le señalo con su mano al joven que iba entrando aloscuro y desolado parque.

-!MADRE DE DIOS ES EL!-Dijo completamente excitada la mujer.

-!Si y mira va entrar a ese oscuro y desolado parque!

-!Oh Dios! Es la oprtunidad que esta esperando!Ara vamos usar el plan "A"!

-Quee!Oye mi uniforme es nuevo y no quiero ensuciarlo y ademas...!Aghh!-Araceli no pudo continuar habalndo ya que Kristina la tomo por el cuello y le dijo en un tono asesino:

-Oye...No estaras discutiendo mis ordenes verdad?

La pobre muchacha al ver la mirada demente que tanto temia de su compañera le dijo muy nerviosa:

-No...No...!Je,je,je! Si yo decia que esta es una inmejorable oportunidad !ja,ja,ja!-Termino riendose nerviosamente. Kris la solto y le dijo en tono autoritario

-!No se diga mas en marcha!Ay amorcito!cuando te tenga en mis manos vas a saber lo que es una mujer!- Dijo la mujer temblando de la excitacion. Araceli solo la miro de reojo y penso:

-_!Ay virgen santisima! Pobre niño...Que Dios tenga misericordia de el.-_Y entonces comenzo a conducir por las afueras del parque por donde kenji entro. Mientras tanto la luna llena se ocultaba detras de unas negras nubes como si quisiera evitar ser testigo del cruel evento que iba a pasarle a un noble y bondadoso muchacho.

Continuara...

Y pues ya saben, se agradecen los reviews

Proximo capitulo...El infierno de Kenji.


	33. El infierno de Kenji

El infierno de Kenji Nishimura.

Eran aproximadamadamente las 8:50 PM y un hermoso jovencito de apenas recien cumplidos 17 años caminaba por un oscuro y desierto parque rumbo a su casa. El joven sin embargo iba sumido en sus pensamientosrepasando los eventos que habia vivido unas horas antes y mientras lo hacia esto, porvocaba que su moral estuviera completamente por los suelos. Como habia dicho con anterioridad el tenia apenas 17 años sin embargo, por sus facciones no aparentaba tener mas de 15 años. Su bello y angelical rostro que tenia unos hermosos ojos azules y unas facciones muy finas hacian suspirar de emocion y romancitismo a todas las jovencitas que lo conocian pero...Ahora en esta ocasion tambien hacia suspirar de emocion y excitacion a una hermosa mujer de aproximadamente 22 años que oculta entre los arboles del parque lo observaba por medio de unos binaculares de vision infrarroja, ella ademas estaba temblando de la emocion y de la ecxitacion y mientras con su temblorosa mano derecha sujetaba los prismaticos, con su mano izquierda se frotaba su parte mas intima y privada y suavemente susurraba:

-!Ay amorcito!...!Oh!...Que hermoso...!Ahhh!!...Eres...Oh Dios...Mmmmm...Ya veras que feliz voy a hacerte cuando...Mmmmm...Te tenga en mis brazos...Je,je,je.- Termino riendose de una manera siniestra mientras seguia observando el rostro de la hermosa criatura.

Mientras tanto el susodicho joven seguia caminando a paso a paso lento, con la mirada fija en el suelo y como si no tuviera ninguna prisa por llegar a su hogar y un suave nombre salio de sus labios.-"Motoko".-Fue lo que el dijo cuando de pronto una voz doliente lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-!Ay! Ayu...denme...Por favor.

-!Ay madre mia!Que suerte tengo! Otra persona herida.-Dijo el joven al ver en el suelo a una jovencita que tenia un pantalon negro y su blusa abierta mostrando sus pechitos y a un lado de ella un saco de color negro todo sucio y polvoriento.

-!Tra...tranquilicese Srta...Estoy aqui para...Ayudarla!-Dijo el joven cuando se acerco a la desfalleciente mujer, mientras ella pensaba:

_-Maldita Kristina, mas le vale a la bastarda que me reponga mi nuevo y finisimo uniforme, por que si no lo hace...!Voy a patearle el trasero hasta ponerselo morado!_

Kenji se acerco a ello y caballerosamente se quito su chamarra para cubrir el desnudo pecho de la jovencita, eso conmovio mucho a Araceli la cual penso:

_-Ay Dios...Perdoname amigo, por lo que voy ha acerte._

-Tranquila, ya paso todo...Vamos a salir de este lugar e iremos a la estacion de poli...!Aghhhh!-Kenji ya no pudo hablar por que la mujer que se disponia a ayudar le dio un golpe con la yema de sus dedos a la altura de su hombro derecho e inmediatamente un segundo golpe le llego por atras incrustandoselo en la mitad de su columna vertebral. El resultado de haber recibido esos golpes simultaneos en esos puntos vitales le produjo una inmovilizacion inmediata de todo su cuerpo al tal grado que no pudo emitir ningun grito por que sus mismas cuerdas vocales quedaron congeladas. Sin embargo el no habia perdido la conciencia y habia comprendido que le habia ocurrido, el lo unico que pudo hacer fue fijarse en la hermosa jovencita que lo habia atacado y esperando golpear el suelo al sentir como se iba cayendo, pero...Esa caida nunca llego, ya que en ese momento fue sujetado por unos fuertes brazos que lo abrazaron amorosamente e impidieron su caida.

-Tranquilo mi amor, Shhhhh...Tranquilo, deja de forzar tu cuerpo porque lo unico que vas a hacer es a lastimarte.-Le susurro al oido la persona que lo estaba sujetando y que dedujo era una mujer.

-Mmmm...Bueno Kristina ya tienes a tu "presa" Y ahora que?-Dijo la joven a la que el supuestamente penso que la habian atacado.

-!A casa por supuesto!...Quiero estar en mi cuarto con este angel bajado del cielo- Y entonces le dio un amoroso beso en la mejilla al desconcertado jovencito.

-!ah por cierto Kris! Mas te vale que me repongas mi uniforme...!O sino te voy a dar una enorme patada en el trasero que te va a mandar rumbo a Molow!Te quedo claro?-Dijo muy furiosa la supuesta victima. Kris solo giro sus ojos en fastidio y le dijo de mala gana:

-Si Araceli, lo que tu digas.- E inmediatamente cargo en sus fuertes brazos a la hermosa criatura.

Fue entonces cuando kenji con la ayuda de la luz de la luna pudo el rostro de la mujer que lo cargaba y la cual lo estaba viendo con una mirada amorosa.

La mujer tenia rasgos de ser de raza hindu, tenia unos ojos color verde y unos labios carnosos y muy apetecibles ademas de tener una larga y hermosa cabellera negra, finalmente pudo sentir en su hombre los enormes y bien formados senos de la mujer era efectivamente una mujer hermosa, pero no al grado de la hermana de Motoko, entonces una sensual voz lo saco de sus pensamientos:

-Hola amor...Mi nombre es Kristina y te prometo que voy a darte el mejor momento de tu vida.

Kenji lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrir muy grande sus ojos e intento decir algo pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban completamente paralizadas, entonces la mujer comenzo a acariciar con su mano los temblorosos labios del joven y le dijo:

-Shhhhh...Shhhhhhh...Tranquilo mi amor, recuerda lo que te dije, no forzes tu cuerpo, mira, dentro de un rato vas a poder hablar pero tu lindo cuerpo no se va a poder mover, pero en mi casa te voy a dar un "relajamiento" que te va a gustar-Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y sin decir mas...Le dio un ardiente y amoroso beso en sus labios.

-!MMMMMHHHHHH!!!!-Fue el sonido que produjo la ardiente caricia y Kenji por mas que lo intento no pudo evitarlo y muy en el fondo de su corazon lloro amargamente por perder de esta manera algo muy importante para el...La virginidad de sus labios... y es que en su corazon siempre habia guardado la esperanza de que su primer beso fuera para cierta kendoista de la cual siempre estuvo profundamente enamorada y entonces una solitaria lagrima salio de uno de sus ojos. Esto no paso desapercibido por la mujer y al terminarla ardiente caricia sonrio y le dijo:

-Nunca habias besado a una mujer ¿verdad amor?-Entonces ella comenzo a acariciar el hermoso rostro del muchacho y le dijo:

-Dios mio...Lo sabia...Eres virgen. Amorcito, te prometo que vas a pasar lo noche mas maravillosa de tu vida.-Y sin decir mas, la malvada mujer le robo otro ardiente beso al muchacho que por mas que lo intento no pudo evitar recibir la ardiente caricia y mientras lo hacia el pensaba desesperadamente:

_-Dios mio!...Que...Que quiere hacerme esta mujer...!Ayudame por favor!...Ayudame a recuperar el movimiento de mi cuerpo...Que me hicieron?_

Finalmente una voz con tono de fastidio dijo:

-Bueno Kristina...Ya vamonos. ¿Quieres?

De mala gana Kristina rompio el beso y dijo:

-Okey tu ganas vamonos a casa.- Y entonces cargo en sus brazos al motivo de su felicidad, al llegar a la limosina Kristina se subio en el asiento de atras con kenjo y Araceli tomo el volante y se marcharon con rumbo desconocido.

De regreso en Hinata en la habitacion de las hermanas Aoyoma, la menor de ellas estaba sentada en su cama con la cabeza agachada y mientras con su mano izquierda buscaba calmar el dolor de su oreja con la otra mano se acariciaba el enorme chichon que tenia en su cabeza. Mientras tanto, su hermana mayor caminaba de un lado a otro del cuarto muy furiosa, mientras le recriminaba a su hermana menor:

-!Es el colmo!Aun no entiendo como a estas alturas no puedes controlar tus estupidos celos jovencita!

-Her...Hermana mayor yo...-Dijo timidamente Motoko

-!Silencio mocosa que aun no termino!-La interrumpio con un tono de molestia Tsuroko y dijo:

-!Mujer que se le acerca a Kei y golpes que le das!Hasta cuando vas a entender que el JAMAS te va a ser infiel?!!-Ella entonces puso su furioso rostro a centimetros del de su hermana y le dijo:

-Tu tienes al novio mas noble y maravilloso, una persona la cual te a entregado por completo su alma y corazon. Una persona que con sus acciones te a demostrado que esta libre de pecado y maldad...¿De donde demonios sacas esa estupidez de que es un pervertido y un pedofilo?

Motoko simplemente se quedo callada e incapaz de responder continuo con la cabeza agachada por la verguenza que tenia en ese momento. Entonces su hermana continuo hablando:

-Dime jovencita...Cuando has visto a Keitaro manosear a Shinobu, sara o a Sue?

Incapaz de contestar la jovencita solo mantuvo agachada su cabeza.

-!Son ellas las que se van encima de Keitaro! Y el jamas, entiendes!JAMAS ha intentado abusar de esa situacion! Y sabes por que lo no lo hace?...Por que el sabe que eso seria lo mas ruin y canalla que un hombre podria hacer...Abusar de una menor de edad.-Entonces la mujer puso sus dedos en el menton de su hermana obligandola a levantar su rostro y que la mirara a los ojos y le dijo:

-Y sabes acaso cual es la razon mas importante por la cual el no abusa de esas niñas?

Incapaz de contestarle Motoko solo dijo "No" moviendo su cabeza, su bella hermana entonces le dio una cinica sonrisa y le dijo:

-Muy simple jovencita, por que el sabe que si llegara a cometer esa bajeza...El perderia tu amor y por si aun, tu diminuto cerebro no lo comprende...Tu eres el motivo de su felicidad y de su razon de vivir...Entendistes?

Motoko simplemente fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna, sus ojos y boca comenzaron a temblar y su hermana le dijo:

-Y ademas hay algo que tu al parecer aun no has comprendido hermanita- Dijo ahora en un tono muy pero muy serio.

-Y...Cual es hermana?-Dijo timidamente Motoko temiendo por la respuesta.

-Muy simple, como te dije antes, tu eres el motivo de su felicidad, pero...Si sigues con esa estupida actitud con el...No dudo ni tantito que el se fastidie de ti y...Decida terminar tu relacion contigo.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Motoko y finalmente el llanto salio, al comprender nuevamente lo cruel e injusta que habia sido con su novio y comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente- Y entonces su hermana le dijo:

-Y eso podria ocurrir cuando esa niña Narusegawa regrese a Hintata y ella vea que...

-!NOOOOO!!!!- Grito Motoko e inmediatamente se levanto y corrio rumbo a la puerta pero su hermana la sujeto por el cuello de su camisa y disfrutando el sufrimeinto de su hermanita le dijo:

-Y a donde crees que vas jovencita?

-!Que!Pues a disculparme con Kei!Quiero decirle cuanto lo amo y...!Dejame ir por favor hermana no quiero que Naru me lo quite!-Dijo la pobre jovencita muerta de miedo y desesperacion

-Nada de eso jovencita.-Dijo muy tranquila su hermana y continuo- El pobre de tu novio ya tuvo suficiente por el dia de hoy...Estoy segura que el ya debe estar durmiendo. Ademas tenemos mucho de que platicar jovencita- Dijo en un tono mas serio y obligo a su hermana a que volviera a sentarse en su cama.

Y en efecto en sus habitaciones nuestro amigo estaba completamente dormido y...!Con una pantaleta cubriendo su rostro!

De regreso con nuestras kendoistas favoritas la mayor de ellas dijo:

-Jovencita, supongo que despues de nuestras platica has comprendido que has sido injusta con tu novio otra vez. Verdad?

Motoko solo agacho de verguenza la cara.

-Y como comprenderas, debes de disculparte con el-Continuo Tsuroko hablando.

-Si hermana...Eso es lo que quiero hacer y...-Pero su hermana la interrumpio:

-Si jovencita, pero no ahora y mas que nada porque tu estas muy alterada, para esto, debes de tomar las cosas con calma...¿Me comprendes?

Motoko solo pudo asintir con la cabeza y su hermana se sento junto a ella y con mucha paciencia espero a que su hermanita recuperara la calma. Finalmente la sabia mujer hablo:

-Jovencita, como te dije antes debes de demostrarle a tu amado cuanto lo amas y asi hacer que el olvide el mal momento que le hiciste pasar ¿Verdad?

-Errr...Si hermana yo...Tienes razon.- Dijo algo avergonzada Motoko

-¿Y sabes cual es la mejor manera de demostrarselo?-Le dijo Tsuroko dandole una coqueta sonrisa

-Este...¿Si hermana?-Dijo algo nerviosa al ver la sonrisa de su hermana

-Pues muy simple jovencita...!Con una muy ardiente "sesion" romantica en su lugar "intimo y privado"!-Dijo la mujer muy segura de si misma.

-!AAHHHHH!!!-Grito de terror Motoko e inmediatamente se cubrio con una almohada su sonrojado rostro.

-!Y ahora que jovencita? ¿Que acaso no has tenido dos citas romanticas con tu novio en ese lugar?- Le dijo algo molesta la bella mujer.

-Si hermana...Pero !Ay! Me da aun verguenza ha...hablar del tema-Dijo Motoko sin dejar de despegar el rostro de su almohada.-Su hermana solo giro sus ojos en fastidio y entonces le quito la almohada a Motoko y la tomo por los hombros y le dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos.

-Jovencita creo que ya es hora de que vayamos hablando de mujer a mujer y te estes quitando esa timidez que tienes cuando hablemos de este tema ¿Si?

-Errr...Si hermana yo...Este si perdoname-Dijo algo nerviosa Motoko.

-Bueno, eso ya esta mucho mejor. Como te dije antes ¿Que mejor manera de demostrarle a Kei que estas arrepentida de lo que paso antes? Ademas ya han sido dos veces que han ido a ese lugar Mmmm...A menos que...¿Han tenido algun problema ahi adentro? O ¿Te ha molestado algo que te halla hecho Keitaro?-Dijo la mujer.

-!Que!No para nada hermana!Mi kei ha sido todo un caballero conmigo ahi adentro!-Dijo muy orgullosa Motoko ante la divertida mirada de su hermana.

-!Oh! ¿En serio?-Dijo Tsuroko fingiendo estar sorprendida.

-Este...Si...El jamas me toco...Ni lo intento...Hasta que yo...Bueno...Yo le pedi que lo hiciera-Dijo ella muy sonrojada y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Bueno...Entonces no hay ningun problema ¿verdad?

-Este...

-¿Si jovencita?

-Pues veras...¡Je,je,je!...¿Co...Como decirte? yo...-Dijo muy nerviosa

Su hermana cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y dijo:

-¿Y bien? ¿Existe o no algun problema con tu novio por estar ahi adentro?

Nuestra amiga se puso color tomate y le dijo:

-!Ay hermana! Es que...Es...!Es algo muy vergonzoso!-E inmediatamente se tapo su rostro con sus manos. Su hermana solo elevo la mirada al cielo y le dijo:

-Jovencita...¿El problema es de tipo...Sexual?

Motoko con el rostro aun cubierto dijo "si" moviendo su cabeza

_-!Ay Dios Mio!Ya me imagino a que problema se refiere!Ji,ji,ji!-_Se dijo a si misma muy divertida y riendose mentalmente yle dijo:

-Jovencita mira, no es por presumirte pero...En cuestiones de tipo sexual yo tengo un muuuuuy largoooooooo camino recorrido, asi que no me va a espantar nada de lo que me digas, asi que por favor habla de una vez ¿Si?

Motoko al comprender la verdad que habia en las palabras de su hermana levanto lentamente su rostro y le dijo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos y con la mirada baja.

-Pues veras hermana...Este...Como tu sabras, ahi...Yo...Este Kei...Me da...Me da...Ti...Tiernos besitos en mi boca y bueno...A mi...A mi gustan y luego, luego...Nos abrazamos mu...mu...mutuamente y entonces el...El...El pues empieza a fro...frotar su...Su...Con mi...Con mi...Tu sabes !Je,je,je! Y yo este...Quiero decir...Entonces el...!No, no el!...Quiero decir su...su...

Finalmente la bella mujer muerta de la risa en su interior puso sus manos en los hombros de su sufrida hermanita y le dijo:

-Jovencita tranquilizate, lo que quieres decirme es que al hacer muy feliz a Kei por permitirle frotar su pene con tu vagina el culmina esa felicidad Mmmm...Eyaculando y por ende manchado sus calzoncitos con su semen ¿Verdad?

-!AAHHHHHH!!!-Grito Motoko muerta de la verguenza e inmediatamente se refugio debajo de las sabanas de su cama y dejando escapar la clasica estela de vapor de su sonrojado rostro. Su bella hermana solo elevo la vista al cielo y entonces introdujo su mano debajo de las sabanas para sacar a su hermanita por su oreja.

-!Ay,ay,ay!-Gimio Motoko de dolor hasta que su hermana la solto y la hizo sentarse a un lado de ella y le dijo:

-Jovencita no crees que ha estas alturas que has llegado con Kei es ilogico que te averguenze habalr de estos temas...!Recuerda que cualquiera de las niñas de Hinata venderia sus alma al diablo con tal de estar en tu lugar!...Hermanita lo que haces con kei ahi adentro es lo mas natural del mundo...Y tu no sabes lo feliz que me haces-Y finalizo dandole un tierno y amoroso beso en la frente a su hermana.

-!Oh este!...Gra...gracias hermana por lo que me dices, pe...pero...!Es que aun no puedo creer que kei y yo seamos novios! Y que...bueno...Pues hariamos este..ese tipo de..."cosas"...Je,je,je-Termino riendose algo nerviosa, su hermana solo le dio su linda sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermanita y le dijo:

-Bueno jovencita retomando el punto de nuestra platica el problema es que el pobrecito de kei termina con su prenda intima manchada por su semen ¿Verdad?

Motoko nuevamente se puso color tomate y solo pudo decir "si" meneando su cabeza

-Hermanita supongo que sabras lo feliz que es tu novio cuando llega a la culminacion de su acto amoroso contigo ¿Verdad?

Nuestra amiga solo sonrio timidamente y comenzo a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Y tu deseas hacer muy feliz a tu novio para que el te ame por siempre ¿O no?

-Pu...Pues si...Cla...Claro yo,yo no quiero perderlo-Dijo timidamente

-Entonces sabras que Kei va desear seguir frotando su miembro en tu vagina cada vez que vayan a su lugar "intimo y privado" aunque termine manchando su calzon y tu...No vas a negarle esa felicidad ¿Verdad?

-Err...No hermana...No

Su hermana sonrio y le dijo:

-Bueno jovencita te voy a dar la solucion para que tu novio caundo eyacule no ensucie mas su prenda intima.

-!Oh!En serio!Y...Y...Cual es hermana mayor?!-Dijo muy entusiasmada Motoko

-!Muy simple jovencita!-Dijo muy feliz la bella mujer y entonces saco de su bolso un objeto y lo pulso en la palma de la mano de Motoko y le dijo:

-!Con esto jovencita se acabaron los problemas para tu novio!-Dijo Tsuroko muy segura de si misma

Motoko al ver el objeto en la plama de su mano abrio sus ojos lo mas grande que pudo y se puso muy palida y con voz temblorosa le dijo a su hermana:

-Her...her...Hermana...Esto...Es...Un...Co...Co...Con...?

-¿Eh? Si hermanita es un comun y corriente...Condon...¿Que acaso no los conoces?-Le dijo con la mayor naturalidad.

-!AHHHH!Her...hermana!Qui...quieres de...decir que ha...lle...llegado el momento de entregarle mi virginad a Kei!Ay Dios mio!Te...Tengo miedo!-Dijo Motoko al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-¿Que!Oh no,no,no jovencita! Tranquillizate no me refiero a eso- Dijo la mujer poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su temblorosa hermanita y continuo hablado- Mira, la cosa es muy simple y sencilla, lo que quiero que kei haga es que use el condon cuando frote su pene en tu vagina y asi...cuando el eyacule, el condon impidira que manche su prenda intima !Tan simple como eso!

Motoko se quedo viendo fijamente a su hermana con su boca muy pero muy abierta al comprender que facil era la solucion para ese penoso problema de su novio y finalmente le dijo:

-!Oh gra...Gracias hermana por aplicar tu sabiduria a nuestro problema!Muchas gracias!-Dijo muy feliz e inmediatamente lse levanto y le hizo una profunda caravana de agradecimiento.

Su hermana sonrio triunfante y le dijo:

-Bueno hermanita y antes de que comienzes tu "sesion amorosa" con tu novio recuerda...Debes ponerle primero el condon a Kei...¿Esta claro?

-!Si hermana eso voy a...!KLING!-Motoko dejo de hablar cuando su mandibula inferior golpeo el suelo cuando comprendio lo que su hermana le dijo y con voz temblorasa pregunto:

-¿ Que...Que...Qui...Qui...Quieres decir con...con...con que le...le...Pon...ga...el...el...?

Su hermana se la quedo viendo muy rara y le dijo con la mayor naturalidad:

-Si jovencita, eso precisamente...Quiero que TU le pongas el condon a tu amado...¿ No crees que seria una muestra suprema de amor a tu novio si se lo pones? Mira, puedes hacerlo con tus manos o si quieres, para que el se excite mas, puedes ponerselo con...Tu boca-Le dijo dandole una coqueta sonrisa y continuo hablando- Mira, es muy facil, no es nada del otro mundo !Yo te enseñare como hacerlo y ademas...!

-!!PUUUMMM!!!- Fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de Motoko cuando... si mis fieles lectores, adivinaron...Cuando se desmayo y su hermosa hermana cuando la vio solo se tapo sus ojos con la palma de su mano mientras meneaba su cabeza y penso:

-_!Ay Dios mio! ¿ Que voy a hacer con esta niña?_

Ahora pasemos a un escenario mas dramatico para un noble y bondadoso jovencito.

Una elegante limosina negra entro en un edificio departamental, al entrar al garage una hermosa mujer que poseia el rostro de una niña adolescente bajo, seguida de otra bella mujer de pelo largo y que iba cargando a una persona, la cual tenia los ojos vendados. Finalmente entraron a su departamento y la mujer alta dijo:

-!Al fin en casa! - E inmediatamente se dirigio a su cuarto y con mucha delicadeza coloco en su cama a su preciado tesoro, despues le quito la venda y le dijo con voz sensual a su aterrorizado cautivo:

-Listo mi amor, ya llegamos a mi casa- Y comenzo a acariciar el hermoso rostro del joven.

-¿ Qui...Quien es...Usted?- Dijo con el terror en su voz el joven, el cual, apenas habia comenzado a recuperar el movimiento en sus cuerdas bucales. Su hermosa captora le dio una sensual sonrisa y le dijo mientras ahora comenzaba a acariciar los labios de el con las yemas de sus dedos y le dijo:

-Como te dije antes amorcito, mi nombre es Kristina !Y te prometo que vas a pasar la mejor noche de tu vida!

Su victima comenzo a temblar ante lo que escucho de la mujer y le dijo:

-¿ A...A que...se...se refiere? ¿Que...Que me va a ha...!MMMMMMM!!!!-Su pregunta fue silenciada por un ardiente beso que la cruel mujer le robo de sus aun virginales labios.

-!Ahhhh!-Grito kenji cuando pudo romper el beso y dijo:

-!No, no por favor!Ud. No puede hablar en serio!-Dijo muerto de miedo e intento mover su cuerpo pero fue inutil, el no pudo moverlo por mas que lo intento, sus musculos no le respondieron para nada y sabia que estaba a merced de la demente mujer. Ella por su parte le dio una tierna sonrisa y dijo mientras lo abrazaba amorosamente:

-Shhh...Shhhh...Tranquilizate mi amor...No tengas miedo, ya veras que te va a gustar, solamente relajate ¿Si?-Y entonces comenzo a besarlo por el cuello mientras que con sus manos comenzaba a acariciar el virginal cuerpo del muchacho. El por su parte muerto de miedo dijo con un tono de suplica:

-!No...No...Se lo ru...se lo ruego!- Decia mientras recibia las ardientes caricias de la mujer y entonces:

-!AAHHHHHH!!!!- El pobre muchacho grito cuando la cruel mujer comenzo a acariciar con desesperacion sus nalgas.

-!Ah mi amor!Diossssss!...!Que maravillosas nalgas tienes!...Que suavecitas las tienes!-Le decia mientras continuaba acariciando esa parte de su cuerpo y lo colmaba de ardientes besos en sus mejillas y en el cuello.

-!De...De...Dejemeee!!!-Imploraba Kenji, pero sus gritos de suplica y desesperacion solo excitaban mas a la demente mujer y le dijo:

-Mi amor, por favor, relajate...Te digo que te va a gustar Mmmmmm...¿Sabes? Creo que ahora tu ropa te esta estorbando mucho para lo que estamos haciendo.- Y entonces Kristina comenzo a desabrochar la camisa de Kenji, hasta que quedo a su vista el hermoso pecho desnudo del joven y entonces comenzo a besar y a lamber los temblorosos pezones de su inocente victima.

-!Nooooo!...!Nooooo por favor!Dejemeeee! -Suplico inutimente kenji y entonces lagrimas de impotencia y frustacion comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-!Oh mi amor! Que maravillosos y sabrosos pezones tienes...Mmmmmm...Saben a miel-Le dijo kristina mientras saboreaba con su lengua los pezones de un Kenji muerto de miedo, y entonces, en ese momento dejo de hacerlo cuando sintio la mirada de alguien, ella entonces volteo y vio a Araceli que estaba sentada en una silla comiendo rosetas de maiz y saboreando un refresco, disfrutando del espectaculo que tenia ante sus ojos. Muy molesta Kristina le dijo:

-Oye Araceli...¿ Que demonios no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

-¿Que!Oh no nada!...Tu puedes continuar lo que estas haciendo.-Dijo ella tranquilamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco. Kristina entonces se separo muy furiosa de kenji y se acerco con una mirada asesina asu amiga y...

-!Ayyyyyyy mi orejita!Oye me esta doliendo mucho!- Dijo Araceli mientras Kristina la jalaba rumbo a la puerta del departamento y le decia:

-Mira tarada, por si no lo sabes, a mi estas cosas me gusta hacerlo sola y sin mirones a la vista, ademas, escuche que dos cuadras de aqui abrieron un centro de Arcade ( N. Autor: Maquinas tragamonedas) y tu eres un loca fanatica de los videojuegos ¿Verdad? Asi que ¿ Por que no vas a divertirte un rato en tus gustos mientras yo lo hago en los mios?... Si?-Finalizo al llegar a la puerta y al abrirla le dijo:

-Y ahora...!Fuera de aqui!-Y...!CUASSS!!!-La cruel mujer le acomodo una fuerta patada en el trasero de su amiga y sacandola del departamento y termino cerrando la puerta violentamente y se dijo muy indignada a si misma:

-!Mhhhhj!! Vaya con esta pervertida!Mira que querer verme mientras hago el amor con ese angelito!- Entonces una siniestra sonrisa se formo en sus hermosos labios y penso:

-_Bueno ¿ Y que demonios hago aqui haciendo esperar a esa hermosa criatura?_- Y sin decir mas, se marcho rumbo a su cuarto y al llegar le dijo a su victima:

-Listo amorcito, ya me deshice de esa molestia y ahora...¿ En que nos quedamos?-Le dijo mientras se frotaba sus manos. Kenji lo unico que pudo hacer fue verla con el terror reflejado en sus ojos.

Mientras afuera del departamento una adolorida Araceli se levanta muy furiosa mientras se sobaba su trasero y penso:

-_!Ay maldita envidiosa! ¿Que le costaba con dejarme ver lo que hacian? Bueno pero en algo le doyla razon, si ella quiere destruir la vida de ese jovencito alla ella!Que cargue ese crimen en su conciencia! Mientras yo me voy a divertir a ese centro de arcade.-_Y se marcho del lugar pero tuvo un ultimo pensamiento para su amiga y se dijo:

_-En verdad amiga mia, espero que Dios te perdone por lo que vas a hacerle a ese joven, pero pienso que algun dia vas a pagar por tus crimenes_- Y sin decir mas se marcho del lugar.

Mientras tanto, de regreso con la malvada mujer y su joven victima, Kenji temblaba al sentir las ardientes caricias de la mujer en su cuerpo al tiempo que ella lambia y saboreaba el cuello y las mejillas de su sufrida victima.

-Mmmmm...Mi amor...Te voy a hacer un hombre hoy...-Le decia mientra lo abrazaba fuertemente y entonces comenzo practicamente comenzo a devoraba a base de besos y caricias el desnudo pecho de su indefensa victima.

-!No...No...De...Dejeme...Dejeme!Su...Suelteme!- Suplicaba el pobre joven, sin sabe que eso solo excitaba mas a su captora. Entonces ella lo abrazo por la espalda y comezo a frotar su cuerpo con el de el. Kenji se cimbro de pies a cabeza al sentir en su espalda los suaves y enormes senos de ella y ademas de que que ella comenzo a frotar su vagina contra sus nalgas.Luego con su mano izquierda comenzo a frotar los pezones de kenji y a besarlo y mordisquerlo ardientemente en su cuello y comenzo a susurrarle al oido:

-!Ohhhh mi amor!...Que...Hermoso eres Mmmm...!- Kenji solo cerro fuertemente sus ojos y su boca mientras pensaba:

_-! No, no, no Dios Mio! Esto no puede estarme pasando! No, no...POR QUE, POR QUE?!!!-_Pero entonces ocurrio algo, su cuerpo se paralizo por completo cuando el comenzo a sentir que...!La mujer comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones!

-!Ahhh!No!¿Que...Que esta haciendo!De...Dejeme!!-Suplicaba inutilmente, la mujer ignoro por completo a su victima y continuo desabrochando el pantalon y entonces bajo lentamente el cierre y finalmente introdujo su temblorosa mano derecha dentro del pantalon y sujetando suavemente el tesoro que tanto buscaba.

-! **AAHHHHHHH**!!** SAQUE SU MANO DE AHI POR FAVOOORRR!!!!**-Grito kenji muerto del terror cuando sintio como su parte mas intima y privada era profanada por la mano de la mujer. Ella por su parte emitio un gemido de placer al tener en su mano el tesoro que tanto buscaba y muy feliz le susurro al oido:

-!Mi amor!Oh Dios!...!Que grande y suave tienes tu pene!...Mmmmmm...!que banquete me voy a dar!- Y entonces, comenzo a masturbar lentamente el pene de Kenji.

-!Uuuuuughhhhh!!!-Gimio el muchacho cuando sintio esas caricias en su parte mas sensible y entonces cerro muy fuerte su boca tratando de contener los gemidos que la mujer le provovcaba. Ella por su parte se dio cuenta de ese y sonrio y entonces comenzo a aumentar la velocidad de la masturbacion al muchacho mientras omenzaba a besarlo ardientemente en su cuello. Kenji quien estaba al borde de la locura penso:

_-! No Dios mio! No por favor!No me permitas que le de a esta mujer la satisfaccion que busca!Noooo!!_

Sin embargo sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y entonces...Debido a las ardientes caricias de la mujer...Su propio cuerpo comenzo a traicionarlo. Y en efecto, despues de un buen rato de masturbar al muchacho su pene reacciono al estimulo que estaba recibiendo y se puso completamente erecto.

-!Uuuuuughhhhh!!!-Volvio a gemir kenji contra su voluntad y una lagrima de frustacion salio de uno de sus hermosos ojos azules. Kristina por su parte sonrio de felicidad y le dijo a su victima:

-¿ Ya ves amor? Te esta gustando ¿ No es asi? Aunque lo niegues mucho tu cuerpo es muy, pero muy honesto y tu pene erecto te dice todo lo contrario. Kenji sintio que se moria de la verguenza cuando escucho a la malmada mujer y ella le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Creo que tu pene debe estar muy incomodo ahi adentro de tus pantalones con el tamaño que tiene ahora asi que...-Y entonces la mujer comenzo a bajarle sus pantalones y calzones al mismo tiempo:

-! No por favor ! No!Se lo suplico!-Imploro inutilmente kenji pero Kris lo ignoro por completo y de un fuerte tiron jalo el pantalon y la prenda intima del muchacho hasta sus tobillos y dejando expuesto completamente su erecto miembro a la vista golosa de la mujer.

-!Nooooooo!!-Grito kenji completamente avergonzado y queriendo morirse en ese momento.

-!Oh mi amor!Que hermoso y grande lo tienes!-Dijo muy emocionada Kristina y entonces con una mano comenzo a acaricir el pene, con la otra los testiculos de su victima y finalizo dandole tiernos besos a la punta del pene.

-!Aghh!Aghh!Nooo!...!Aghh!!-Gemia kenji de frustacion y coraje mientras meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro y tratando inutilmente de mover su cuerpo. Kris finalmente dejo de besar y acaricir el pene del joven y se quedo mirando fijamente el cuerpo semidesnudo del joven. Kenji por su parte comenzo a respirar agitadamente despues del ataque sufrido y el movimiento de su cuerpo y la desesperacion de en su rostro solo excitaron mucho mas a la mujer, entonces comenzo a acariciar el desnudo pecho del joven y con la otra su asustado rostro y le dijo:

-Amorcito, esto solo es el principio del placer que te espera.

Kenji no pudo responderle ya que seguia respirando agitadamente solo la veia con sus atemorizados ojos, Kris entonces le dio una tierna sonrisa y entonces comenzo a quitarle a kenji sus zapatos y despues sus pantalones y sus calzones y finalmente la camisa del joven dejando su hermoso cuerpo completamente desnudo y a la vista de la mujer. El joven entonces volvio a suplicar con lagrimas en los ojos:

-!Por..fa...Por favor...No me humille de esta ma...MMMMMMMMM!!!!!-Pero su suplica fue cortada de tajo por un ardiente beso que la malvada mujer le robo y mientras lo hacia con una mano manozeaba los penzones de el y con la otra comenzaba a hacele una suave masturbacion.

-!Uuuughh!!!-Volvio a gemir kenji contra su voluntad al sentir esas ardientes caricias sobre su cuerpo. Kris comenzo a besar y a saborear el cuello del joven y siguio bajando hasta llegar a sus pezones los cuales comenzo a saborearlos lenta y suavemente mientras continuaba masajeando su erecto pene.

-!Uggh!Aghhh!Nooo!No, ya no por favor!Ahhh!!!- Suplicaba kenji, sin saber que eso solo excitaba mas a la cruel mujer. Finalmente Kris termino de saborear el cuerpo del joven y le dijo:

-Amorcito, tienes razon, es injusto que nadamas tu estes desnudo, asi que...!Vamos a emperejar las cosas!- Y entonces Kristina comenzo se quito su saco y corbata y comenzo a desabrocharse su camisa. Kenji muy a su pesar se quedo maravillado al contemplar los enormes senos de la mujer que eran cubiertos por su brasiere, ella entonces sin ningun pudor se lo quito y dejando expuesto sus maravillosos senos al joven, el cual, se puso color tomate al contemplar esas bellezas y avergonzado desvio la vista. Kristina solo sonrio muy divertida y le dijo:

-¿Y bien amor? ¿No te gustan?

Kenji no le contesto y solo bajo la mirada apenado, entonces Kris tomo las manos del joven y lo obligo a que comenzara a acariciarles sus senos.

-!Ahhhh!!!-Grito el joven cuando sintio la suave masa en sus manos. Kristina sonrio y muy divertida le dijo:

-Es la primera vez que acaricias los senos de una mujer ¿Verdad amor?

Kenji se puso de nuevo color tomate y avergonzado agacho la vista, Kris entonces vio a cierta parte de la anatomia de kenji y le dijo:

-Y por lo que veo te esta gustando ¿Verdad? Por que aunque me lo niegues tu pene dice todo todo lo contrario.

Una lagrima de frustacion salio del joven al comprender la cruel verdad en sus palabras ya que sentia como su pene ardia completamente en estado de excitacion. Entonces Kris suspendio el masaje en sus senos y le dijo:

-Buen amor y esto...Solo es el principio...!Ahora viene lo mejor!- Y entonces se paro y comenzo a desabrocharse los pantalones, kenji comenzo a temblar denuevo. Kris le dio la espalda a kenji y se bajo los pantalones y al hacerlo se agacho y le puso al joven en su cara sus enormes y desnudas nalgas, kenji practicamente pudo oler el aroma de esa fina piel y provovandole lanzar un nuevo gemido al sentir el ardor de su pene por la enorme excitacion que estaba teniendo. Kris se quito su tanga y se la puso al joven en su nariz y le dijo mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello del joven:

-Huele mi amor, te va a gustar y entonces comenzo a acariciar los testiculos del joven.

-!Ugghhhh!!!-gimio el pobre muchacho al sentir la ardiente caricia en su zona mas sensible y contra su voluntad comenzo a oler el aroma de la prenda de la mujer, el entonces comenzo a llorar en su interior al comprender que ya estaba sudando producto de su enorme excitacion y sentia que su pene iba a explotar de un moemnto a otro. Esto por supuesto no paso desapercibido por la malvada mujer la cual le dijo:

-Mi amor creo que ya estas listo Mmmm...!Y yo tambien! Asi que...!Preparate para convertirte en un hombre!--Le dijo muy feliz y contenta. Su victima solo comenzo a temblal y le pregunto temiendo saber la respuesta:

-¿A...A...Que se re...refiere?

Kris solo le dio una sonrisa se trepo encima del joven, tomo el pene del joven y comenzo a introducirlo en su vagina.

-!NOOOOOOOOO!POR FAVOR NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!-Grito y suplico el muchacho pero ella lo ignoro y una enorme sonrisa de satisfaccion ilumino su rostro cuando el pene del joven se introdujo por completo en su vagina , entonces comenzo a acariciar el rostro del joven y le susurro al oido:

-Mi amor, preparate, hoy vas a vivir la experiencia mas maravillosa de tu vida...Vas a saber lo que es una mujer y sin decir mas le robo otro ardiente beso y comenzo a mover de arriba hacia a bajo su cintura y de esta manera comenzo a hacer el amor, no mas bien, empezo a cometer uno de los mayores crimenes del genero humano...Violar y abusar sexualmente de un bondadoso y noble jovencito, cuyo crimen y pecado habia sido enamorarse de una compañera suya, la cual para su desgracia era tambien el amor de una cruel y demente niña.

-!Agghhh!!-Gimio el joven cuando sintio la ardiente caricia en su pene por parte de la vagina de la mujer, pero ese gemido nunca fue de placer, fuede dolor, mucho dolor y frustacion que destrozo por completo su puro y noble corazon, ya que de esta manera su virginidad era robada de la manera mas cruel y humillante, su virginidad, lo que muy en el fondo de su corazon hubiera deseado entregarsela a la mujer que tanto amaba.

Una y otra vez y de una manera cada vez mas rapida la mujer subia y bajaba su cadera y tomando de esa manera la virginidad y pureza de su victima, la cual habia habia comenzado a derramar pequeñas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-!Ahhhhh!Ahhhh!Mi amor!! Mmmmmmm!!!...!Oh Dios!! ..!Que...Que duro tienes tu pene!Ahhhhh!!!!-Le decial la malvada mujer a su victima en el oido, el por su parte tenia los ojos cerrados y se apretaba muy fuerte los dientes tratando de evitar lanzar gemidos de dolor y frustacion, buscando que la mujer no lograra obtener la satisfaccion completa que buscaba, pero...Para su desgracia la cruel muejer era una experta en el arte del amor y entonces ella comenzo a lambar las zonas sensibles del joven. Primero comenzo con sus oidos, despues con el cuello y finalmente comenzo a chupar ardientementelos pezones de su indefensa victima. Kenji al sentir esas caricias se cimbro por completo de pies de cabeza y mordio con desesperacion sus labios buscando que de su boca saliera el gemido que la cruel mujer buscaba. Kristina al ver esto emitio una pequeña risita y entonces una cruel y siniestra sonrisa llena de maldad se formo en sus hermosos labios, entonces ella dejo de abrazar al joven con su brazo derecho y empezo a chuparse su dedo medio y entonces le susurroa kenji en su oido:

-Mi amor...Esto quizas te va a doler...Un poco- Y comenzo a abrazar al joven y lo giro de manera que sus nalgas quedaran al descubierto y comenzo a manosear ardientementes los cahcetes de su trasero y entonces sin advertencia alguna...!Introdujo su dedo de manera cruel y sangrienta en el ano de kenji hasta el fondo!

-!AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!-Grito Kenji de una desgarradora manera, Kris entonces la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzo de nuevo a mover sus caderas para darle un ardiente masaje al erecto pene del muchacho, ademas de provocarle un ardiente dolor al ano del joven.

-!AAAHHH!!AAAHHHH!!!-Gritaba kenji por el dolor producido y por el ardiente masaje que su miembro estaba recibiendo, lagriams de dolor, sufimiento y frustacion salian de los hermosos ojos del muchacho, y es que, el dolor no solo era fisico sino tambien sentimental. Su tierno y noble corazon libre de pecado y maldad se hacia pedazos con cada embestida que la cruel mujer le daba a su cuerpo y sin poder aun creer lo que le estaba penso invoando al creador:

_-¿POR QUE DIOS MIO? ¿POR QUEEEEEEE?!!!!!! ¿QUE HICE PARA QUE ME CASTIGARAS DE ESTA MANERA? ¿QUEE HICEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!_-Y sin poder evitarlo mas el joven Nishimura comenzo a llorar amargamente y suplicando qu su tormento terminara, pero, eso no iba ser muy pronto. Kristina por su parte muerta de felicidad y ecxitacion segui violando a la inocente criatura y como si fuera una boa constrictor que sujeta al indefenso cordero para devorarlo siguio asi de esta manera por aproximadamadamente 20 minutos los cuales fueron una enorme eternidad de sufrimiento, llanto y dolor parsu su victima y finalmente Kristina consiguio lo que tanto queria...Los ardientes masajes que recibio el pene del joven, el cual ya se encontraba completamente vencido surgieron efecto, Kenji sintio un enorme calor en su pene y finalmente expulso una ardiente eyaculacion en el interior de la demente mujer y con un inmenso dolor en su corazon y sus sentimeintos no pudo evitar lanzar una ardiente gemido que para nada era de placer, sino de todo lo contrario:

-!AGHHHHH!AGHHHHHH!!!!- Fueron los gemidos que inundaron el cuarto los cuales llenaron de satisfaccion a la malvada mujer, la cual por supuesto, no dejo de mover sus caderas, como si buscara extraer toda el semen de su joven victima, finalmente ella fue victima del cansancio y dejo de abusar del pobre de Kenji y respirando agitadamente producto del esfuerzo que realizo, pero no dejo de besar y acariciar el cuerpo de su victima. Kenji tambien respraba agitadamente

-Mi amor, estuviste fantastico...Fuiste tan cariñoso...Gracias por entregarme tu virginidad MMMMMMMMMM!!!!!-Dijo Kristina y sin decir mas le robo un ardiente beso a Kenji y luego le pregunto mientras acariciaba el cabello del joven:

-¿Y bien amor? ¿Que se siente ser un hombre?

Kenji se sonrojo ante la pegunta y solo desvio su mirada de la malvada mujer, ella sonrio, beso los pezones de su victima y se levanto mostrandole sin pudor alguno su bello cuerpo el cual esta cubierto del sudor de ambos y le dijo:

-Voy al vayo amorcito, no te muevas ji,ji,ji!-Dijo y desaparecio del cuarto. Kenji por su parte suspiro resignado a su destino y penso:

_-!Dios Mio! Por favor...Ayudame a recuperar la movilidad de mi cuerpo._- Pensaba el hermoso joven quien inutilmente buscaba mover su cuerpo mancillado y profanado.Entonces la cruel mujer regreso y empezo muy divertida a acariciar el hermoso cuerpo del joven y le dijo:

-¿Listo amor para...El segundo round?

Kenji temblo de pies a cabeza y dijo:

-No...No...Por favor...Deje..!MMMMMMM!!!!-Su suplica fue cortada por un ardiente beso de su captora e inmediatamente ella lo abrazo nuevamnete como si fuera una serpeinte lista para devorar al indefenso cordero.

-!AGGHHHH!!-Gimio kenji del dolor y sufrimiento que le esperaba y buscando aliviar su desgracia una imagen se formo en su mente y un ligero nombre salio de sus labios:

-Mo...Motoko-fue el breve susurro que se escucho y asi resignado a su desgracia el joven comenzo a llorar en silencio al sentir como su cuerpo era nuevamente profanado. Afuera del lugar la luna seguia oculta bajo las nubes, como si buscara evitar ver la cruel escena que ocurria en ese departamento.

Mientras tanto en Hinata, especificemnete en la habitacion de las hermanas Aoyoma:

-!ACHUUUU!!-La menor de ellas emitia un fuerte estornudo.

-!Vaya! Por despertaste jovencita- Dijo una muy molesta Tsuroko, Motoko por su parte le dijo con inseguridad:

-Her...herma...hermana mayor su...su...supongo que fue broma lo que me dijiste respecto a ponerlo el con...condon a mi a...amado ¿Verdad?

La mujer puso su furioso rostro enfrente del de su temblorosa hermanita y le dijo:

-Pues fijate que ...No jovencita. Finalmente despues de mucho meditarlo e llegado a la conclusion de que despues de lo mucho que has hecho sufrir a tu amado, una..."sesion" de placer a su pene con tu boca...Sera una prueba de amor supremo hacia el-Entonces la bella mujer esbozo una picara sonrisa y le dijo:-Asi que jovencita...!Te voy a enseñar las tecnicas fundamentales del sexo oral!

-!!PUMMM!!-Fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de Motoko cuando golpeo nuevamente el suelo ante la desilusion de su hermana, la cual solo elevo su vista al cielo y dijo:

-Dios Mio...¿Por que demonios me diste a una tarada por hermana?

DOS HORAS MAS TARDE

Araceli se encontraba muy feliz juagando en el centro de videojuegos cuando sintio una mano en su hombro, ella volteo y vio a su demente amiga yle dijo:

-Vaya...Por la enorme sonrisa que traes te fue muy bien con ese jovencito ¿Verdad?

Kristina dio un romantico suspiro y le dijo:

-!Ay fue muy tierno y maravilloso conmigo! Mmmmmm...Ha sido el mejor de mis amores-Dijo mientras unos enormes corazanes rosas se formaban en sus ojos.

-Si tu lo dices.- Dijo Araceli de mala gana y mentalmente maldiciendo a su amiga por el crimen que habia cometido a ese noble y bondadoso joven y le dijo:

-Bueno...Ya satisfaciste tus apetito sexual con ese joven...¿Y ahora que?

-Mmmm...Si por mi fuera me lo llevaba a vivir conmigo a Molow pero no creo que a nuestra psicopata ama le agrade la idea, asi que lo vamos a dejar en el parque que esta cerca de aqui.

-Bueno, vamonos entonces-Dijo Araceli y sin mas, salio del lugar sin esperar a la cruel mujer, la cual penso:

-_¿Y ahora? ¿Que le pasa a esta? Parece que esta muy molesta...!En fin!_- Y salio del lugar rumbo a su Dpto.

Continuara.-

!Hola a todos! Se que a muchos de uds. No les agrada ni tantito las tardias actualizaciones que hago de este Fic, pero...Para poder comer, tengo que trabajar, asi que lo unico que puedo pedirles es su comprension hacia este autor y esperar poder seguir contando con su apoyo por medio de sus comentarios. Sin mas, me despido:

Atte: Solaris3000

Proximo capitulo: ¿Que pasara con kenji? ¿Podra superar el trauma psicologico? ¿ Y Motoko? ¿Podra superar su temor hacia los niveles mas altos del sexo? ¿Y Sue? ¿Seguira con sus locuras?


	34. Una pequeña platica

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche cuando una lujosa y elegante limosina se acerco a un desolado y oscuro parque a unas cuantas cuadras de un complejo habitacional, en el cual un noble y bondadoso jovencito de escasos 17 años habia sido victima de una demete y cruel mujer la cual lo habia obligado a satisfacer sus enfermos deseos sexuales. Una vez que sus ocupantes se aseguraron de que no habia nadie por los alrededores del lugar abrieron las puertas del automovil. Primero salio la conductara la cual por su aspecto fisico parecia una hermosa niña de escasos 15 años, su bello e infantil rostro hubiera alterado las hormonas de cualquier pervertido y nadie hubiera imaginado que detras de ese angelical rostro se encontraba una experta artemarcialista la cual ya tenia en su conciencia la muerte de muchas personas, y entonces ella dijo:

-Okey Kristina no hay nadie por aqui ya puedes sacarlo.- Sin embargo nadie salio del auto, Araceli Hande se extraño y miro dentro del auto y se puso muy furiosa al ver a Kristina...!Besando ardientemente a un hermoso muchacho!

-!!ZOOOOCKKK!!- Fue el sonido que se escucho cuando Araceli le dio un furioso "coscorron" a su demente amiga.

-!!Ayyyyy!Oye tarada eso me dolio!!-Dijo muy furiosa Kristina al tiempo que soltaba a su victima y se frotaba con ambas manos su adolorido craneo. Por su parte su agresora la tomo por el cuello de su camisa y le dijo muy furiosa:

-!Hazme el favor de salir del auto y terminemos con esto de una maldita vez! ¿Quieres?

Kris por su parte se espanto y temblo de pies a cabeza al ver la mirada asesina que su amiga le dio y con voz nerviosa y temblorosa le dijo:

-!Hey...Tran...Tranquila Araceli...Este...Este...Yo...Yo solo me estaba despidiendo de mi amorcito...!Je, je, je!-Termino riendose nerviosamente lo cual no le causa ninguna gracia a su amiga y ella le dijo:

-Sal de maldito auto ¿Si?

-Si, si esta bien-Dijo de mala gana Kristina.

-Enseguida bajo su acompañante la cual era tambien una belleza de aspecto hindu, pero ella si reflejaba un aspecto mas maduro que el de su amiga y su mirada sin lugar a dudas mostraba una maldad pura y asesina. Ella ademas cargaba en sus brazos a un hermoso jovencito el cual tenia sus ojos cubiertos por una venda.

-Dejalo por ahi y vamonos a casa ¿Si? Ya quiero irme a dormir.- Dijo con tono de fastidio Araceli. Kristina le dio una mirada de pocos amigos y llevo a su captor cerca de un arbol y con mucho cuidado lo dejo recostado en el arbol, entonces le quito la venda y comenzo a acariciar el lindo rostro de su victima y le dijo:

-Adios mi amor...Gracias por el maravilloso momento que me diste y espero que tu tampoco olvides este dia ¿Si? Y sin decir mas le dio un beso en los labios.

-Por...Favor...Ya vayase y dejeme...Se lo suplico-Dijo su victima muy nerviosa y con la mirada agachada por la verguenza y humillacion que sentia por el cruel crimen que la mujer le habia hecho, ella entoces le dio una ultimo abrazo y le susurro al oido:

-Por cierto...Espero que no te molestes por el "recuerdo" con el que me voy a quedar ¿De acuerdo?

Kenji Urashima la victima de la demente mujer se puso muy furioso al escuchar lo que la cruel mujer le dijo y muy indignado se separo de ella de una manera muy violenta y le dijo:

-!VAYASE, VAYASE... DEJEME EN PAZ!!!-Practicamente gritandole a la mujer y con sus ojos llorando por la frustacion, el odio y coraje que le tenia a la mujer.

-Esta bien amor, esta bien...Ya tranquilzate ¿Quieres?...!Ah por cierto! Si mis calculos no me fallan en aproximadamente media hora vas a poder recuperar el movimiento de tu cuerpo.- Y sin decir mas la mujer le dio un ultimo beso en la frente y se marcho, dejando atras a un jovencito dañado fisica y emocionalmente, el cual comenzo a llorar por la humillacion que habia sufrido y entonces un nombre salio de sus temblorosos labios como si eso tratara de aliviar su dolor...-"Motoko" fue el nombre que el dijo

-!Listo Araceli! Vamonos a casa-Dijo Kris al llegar al auto donde lo esperaba su amiga.

-Bueno...Ya era hora, vamonos a casa-Dijo de mala gana Araceli y arranco el auto con rumbo a su casa

Mientras conducia ellas se mantuvieron calladas y entonces Kristina saco de la bolsa de su saco algo y entonces...Comenzo a olerlo. Araceli se extraño al ver eso y vio de reojo a su amiga y al comprender lo que su amiga estaba oliendo el corazon casi se le sale por su boca, ya que lo que Kristina estaba oliendo...!Eran los calzones de Kenji!

-!Mmmmmmmmm!Ohhh! ...El olor de la juventud...!Divino tesoro!- Dijo Kristina mientras aspiraba el olor de la prenda mas intima de su joven victima

Araceli al ver esto paro el auto y estampo su frente en el volante mientras pensaba:

_-!Ay Dios Mio! ¿Que hice para tener de compañera a esta loca?_

-¿Que pasa Araceli? ¿Ocurre algo?-Dijo Kristina al ver que su amiga paro el auto.

-¿Eh? No...Nada amiga, nada...Solo que...¿Que demonios es esa cosa que estas oliendo?-Dijo Araceli apuntando con su dedo indice la prenda que olia su amiga y dandole una cara de incredulidad.

-¿Esto!Oh pues es un "recuerdito" del ardiente rato que pase con ese angelito!-Dijo muy feliz y contenta al momento que frotaba la prenda con su mejilla y despues le enseño los calzones de su victima y le dijo muy orgullosa:

-!Mira! ¿No es hermoso!Ay Dios! Los calzones de un jovencito puro y virgen ¿Que mas puedo pedir?-Finalizo y en sus ojos se formaron los clasicos corazones rosas al estilo anime (MR)

Araceli despues de escuchar lo que dijo su amiga solamente estampo la palma de su mano derecha en su frente y penso:

_-Señor por favor dame paciencia para no matar a esta demente sexual_

-¿Ocurre algo amiga?-Dijo Kristina algo extrañada al ver a su amiga

-¿Que!Oh nada, nada! Este...Mejor nos vamos a casa ¿Si?-Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Mmmmm...Okey si vamonos-Dijo Kris pero no muy convencida y penso:

_-¿Que demonios le pasa a esta? Mmmmm...ahora que lo pienso bien jamas le he conocido a un novio o que tenga interes en una persona...Tal vez ya sea hora que le enseñe a esta mocosa a conocer el mundo del placer y el deseo carnal_-Finalizo esbozando una cruel sonrisa y siguio pensando mientras observaba con detenimeinto el tierno y casi infantil cuerpo de su compañera-_ Y si me pongo a analizar bien la situacion siempre he hecho el amor con jovencitos pero...Jamas con una jovencita Mmmmmm...Tal vez ya sea hora que comienze a buscar nuevas formas de hacer el amor ¿Y por que no? ¿Por que no empezar con mi dulce y tierna Araceli!Estoy seguro que ha ella le va a gustar mucho!.-_ Entonces la demente mujer se acerco a su amiga y comenzo a acariciar amorosamente el cabello de su amiga y le dijo:

-Oye...¿Por que mejor no vamos a cenar primero?

Como supondran mis pacientes lectores Araceli temblo de pies a cabeza cuando sintio la caricia de su amiga y con voz nerviosa le dijo:

-Errr...Si, este...Si Kris...Lo que tu digas, je,je,je.-Termino riendose nerviosamente y penso:

_-!Ay Dios Mio! ¿Y ahora que le pasa a esta loca? ¿Por que me esta mirando de esa forma?_

Y de asi, el tiempo siguio su marcha.

Dos horas mas tarde en una lujosay exclusiva Colonia Residencial un triste y adolorido jovencito llegaba a su lujosa casa.

-_!Ay Dios Mio!...Por fin llegue a casa...!Snif!...!Snif!...Dios...Me duelen mucho mis testiculos...!Ahh!...Y mi ano...Mal...Maldita mujer...Me lastimo mucho._

Despues con mucho trabajo se desnudo y se metio a bañar. Como podran suponer sus padres tenian que atender diversos compromisos sociales dada su alta posicion en el gobierno japones, asi que el pobre muchacho se encontraba sola en esa enorme mansion y en esos momentos el lo que mas hubiera deseado es un abrazo y consuelo por parte de sus progenitores, pero entonces el penso:

_-Si,...Ahora mas que nunca quisiera que mi madre me consolara pero...¿Que le diria? Yo su maximo orgullo y el de mi padre...No podria decirles que abusaron sexualmente de mi...Los mataria de la pena y desilucion y seria una verguenza para ellos...No...Al parecer tendre que conservar este secreto toda la vida._- Y entonces el cayo de rodillas y comenzo a llorar amargamente bajo el agua de la regadera y sin poder evitarlo un nombre salio de sus temblorosos labios:

-Mo...Motoko!Snif!...Motoko, Motoko...!Snif!...!Snif!-Y asi solo su llanto se escuho por la enorme casa.

El tiempo siguio su marcha hasta que llego el amanecer.

-Buenos dias jovencita.-Le dijo una hermosa mujer a su pequeña hermanita la cual se puso nerviosa al recibir el saludo de su hermana mayor.

-Este...Bu...Buenos dias hermana mayor-Decia mientras se vestia rapidamente y el dijo:

-Bu...Bueno me tengo que ir a preparar mi rutina de ejercicios con Kei...!Nos vemos!- Y se dispuso a salir de la habitacion cuando su hermana le dijo:

-Un momento jovencita...No creas que he olvidado la platica que tuvimos anoche y que no terminamos porque te...Desmayaste.

Motoko al escuchar comenzo a temblar de pies a cabeza y entonces con una mirada muy seria su hermana se acerco a ella y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y le dijo:

-Bueno...Despues de mostrarme la enorme inseguridad que tienes respecto al sexo...Creo que aun no estas lista para hacerle el sexo oral a tu novio.

-!Uffffffff!...!Gracias por comprenderme hermana mayor!-Dijo con gran alivio e inmediatamente le hizo una profunda reverencia de respeto a su hermana, pero la mujer le dijo en su mismo tono serio:

-Sin embargo jovencita, ya es momento que al menos, ya comienzes a practicar Mmmmm...Caricias mas atrevidas y ardientes con tu novio ¿Me entiendes?-Le dijo dandole esa mirada que hacia temblar a nuestra amiga.

-Pe...Pero, pero...¿A que tipo de caricias te refieres hermana mayor? Cu...Cuando estamos en nuestro "lugar intimo y privado" Ke...Kei, este...Yo...Yo...Yo le permito que acaricie to...todo mi...mi...Cuerpo-Dijo Motoko muy, pero muy nerviosa.

-¿Y tu jovencita?-Dijo la bella mujer mirando fijamente a los ojos a su hermanita.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo, yo que Hermana?

La mujer solo elevo su vista al cielo y le dijo:

-Hermanita ¿Tu le has dado caricias al cuerpo de tu novio?

Motoko al escuchar eso sintio como si una katana le hubiera partido la cabeza...!Su hermana tenia toda la razon del mundo!Ella misma la novia de Kei jamas habia intentado manosear el cuerpo de su amado! ¿Que acaso eso no deberia ser lo mas normal para ella? ¿Que no era logico que Kei esperara ese tipo de caricias por parte de ella? Finalmente Motoko cayo de rodillas al comprender que de acuerdo a su codigo de honor...Le habia fallado a su novio nuevamente.

-Veo que lo has comprendido perfectamente jovencita-Dijo con toda tranquilidad su hermana y continuo- No solo le has fallado a Kei en la confianza que el te ha dado al dudar de el cuando una mujer o...Una Niña se acerca a el, sino ademas, como su compañera sentimental al no corresponderle con la misma intensidad en que el te profesa su amor.

Motoko con la cabeza completamente agachada pregunto:

-Entonces...¿No he cumplido correctamente mi labor como...Novia?

-Mucho me temo que no jovencita y como te dije antes...Eso podria ser un paso muy importante para que... pudieras perderlo -Dijo Tsuroko mientras se acercaba a ella.

-!Oh Dios No!-Dijo Motoko con lagrimas en los ojos, pero entonces su hermana comenzo a acariciar amorosamente la cabeza de su hermanita y le dijo en tono tranquilizador.

-Pero tranquila jovencita...Aun falta mucho para que eso ocurra pero...Podria llegar y...Tu no quieres que eso ocurra ¿Verdad?

-!No hermana claro que no! Yo...!Yo lo amo y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida!-Dijo muerta de miedo ante la divertida mirada de su hermana la cual disfrutaba el sufrimiento de su joven hermanita y le dijo:

-Bueno hermanita entonces comprenderas que ya es el momento en que empiezes a poner algo de tu parte y le correspondas a tu novio el amor que el te da con mucha intensidad de la misma manera ¿No crees?

-!Oh! Este...Tienes razon hermana mayor, si, lo...lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Y mientras mas rapido mejor señorita...¿Quedo claro?-Dandole nuevamente una mirada muy seria.

Motoko solo asintio con la cabeza nerviosamente. Su hermana le sonrio y le dijo:

-Y esto debe comenzar hoy como te dije antes, cuando hoy tengas una cita amorosa con kei ya sabes donde-y le guiño un ojo. Motoko sonrio timidamente y dijo suavemente:

-Si hermana mayor.

-Bueno la cosa es muy, pero muy sencilla hermanita...Simplemente vas a...!Ah pero se me olvidaba algo!-Dijo la mujer nuevamente tomando su mirada seria y le dijo a Motoko.

-Oye...¿Te acuerdas de las nalgadas que te daba nuestra madre cada vez que la desobedecias?

Motoko se puso color tomate al recordar esos vergonzosos momentos de su vida y algo molesta le dijo:

-Hmmmm...Si hermana lo recuerdo, pero a que demonios viene eso?

La mujer le dio una siniestra sonrisa y acerco su bellisimo rostro a centimetros del de su hermana y le dijo:

-Bueno, pues te advierto una cosa...Voy a decirte que tipo de caricias vas a darle hoy en la noche a Kei y si me sales con tu infantil actitud de esconderte debajo de las sabanas de tu cama por tener miedo...!Las nalgadas que te voy a dar no se van a comparar con las que te daba nuestra madre! ¿Quedo claro?!

-Y como supondran nuestra kendoista favorita temblo de pies a cabeza sabiendo que su hermanaba no bromeaba cuando ella decia una amenaza y entonces muy sumisa dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Este...Su hermana mayor, lo que tu digas.

-Bueno y que conste jovencita !Sobre advertencia no hay engaño!-Enfatizo la hermosa mujer dandole a su hermanita esa mirada que la mataba de miedo. Entonces como por arte de magia el frio rostro de la mujer se transformo nuevamente en el rostro hermoso y angelical que siempre mostraba ademas de enmarcarlo con su angelical y sensual sonrisa y le dijo con un tono dulce y amoroso a su hermanita:

-Hermanita, no hay nada mejor para demostrarle a tu novio cuanto lo amas que... Una ardiente sesion de besos y caricias a las partes mas sensibles y privadas de su cuerpo. !Y te lo digo por experiencia propia!Ay Diossss!-Finalizo la sensual mujer dando un suspiro romantico al tiempo que los clasicos corazones rosas (MR) se formaban en sus bellos ojos. Al ver la reaccion de su hermana la clasica gotita de sudor nipona (MR) se forma en la nuca de nuestra amiga y claro, ella penso que era por recordar a su amado esposo sin sospechar que en realidad ella lanzo el suspiro romantico por Keitaro.

-Y...¿Cu...Cuales son esas par...partes ho...honorable hermana?-Pregunto Motoko temiendo conocer la respuesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Que!Ah este...! ¿Que me preguntaste hermanita?-Dijo la sensual mujer al ser sacada de los maravillosos recuerdos que tuvo con ya saben quien. Motoko le dio una cara de fastido y le dijo:

-Hermana mayor Mmmmm...¿Podrias dejar de estar pensando en tu amado esposo un momento mientras me...Asesoras?

Fue en esta ocasion en que la que se puso color tomate fue la sensual mujer y nerviosamente le dijo:

-!Ay hermanita este...Perdoname!Ji,ji,ji!-Termino riendose con su clasica risita infantil. Motoko solo giro sus ojos y dijo:

-Si hermana, no hay problema ahora ...¿Podrias continuar?

La mujer inmediatamente recupero la compostura y le dijo:

-Mira, para hacer muy pero muy feliz a Kei, deberas darle una serie de estimulaciones a ciertas partes de su cuerpo...!Tu no tienes idea de muy feliz que loo vas ha hacer! Y creeme despues de haberle demostrado con esto cuanto lo amas el quedara atado a tu corazon eternamente.- Finalizo dandole una gran sonrisa.

-!Oh! ¿En...En serio hermana mayor?-Dijo muy emocionada Motoko Mientras se tomaba sus manos y las ponia en su pecho.

-Claro que si jovencita y para comenzar ...Deberas de llevar un sensual y provocativo vestido para...Alborotarle la hormana a tu novio Y de eso yo me engargo !Ji,ji,ji!-Finalizo dandole una picara mirada mientras frotaba sus manos (Y supongo que no es necesario decirles el estado en el que se puso Motoko, sin embargo, armandose de valor pregunto:

-Y...Y...Y...¿Lu...luego...Que?

La mujer cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y le dijo tranquilamente:

-Como te dije, el primer paso sera despertar el deseo carnal de Kei en ti y despues comenzaras ha hacer lo que anteriormente hicieron en sus citas anteriores, van a abrazarse y comenzaras a entregarles tus labios, depues...Te vas a abrir ligeramente de piernas para permitirle que frote Mmmm...Tu ya sabes que en tu entrepierna ¿Quedo claro?

Motoko solamente pudo asintir con la cabeza

-Y entonces, de acuerdo a lo vivido anteriormente con Kei comprenderas que para que el tenga un sensacion de placer maravillosa...Debe frotar su mienbro en ti sin sus pantalones ¿De acuerdo?

Motoko solo atino a decir "Si" moviendo su cabeza.

-Bueno jovencita entonces el segundo paso para demostrarle a Kei cuanto confias en el el sera que tu sensualmente le desabroches los botones al pantalon de Kei y de una manera suave y delicada...Se los bajes...Tu no tienes idea de lo feliz que lo vas ha hacer con esa simple accion...Es mas, conociendo a Kei, no dudo ni tantito que lo vas ha hacer que llore de felicidad-Dijo la mujer acercando su boca al oido de su hermanita, la cual no pudo evitar sonreir de oreja a oreja cuando escucho lo que su sabia hermana le dijo, aun que eso si!Con el corazon latiendole a mil por hora! Pero entonces su hermana le vovio a dar su mirada seria y el dijo:

-Pero aqui llegamos a un pequeño problema jovencita.

-¿Eh? ¿A...A que te refieres con eso hermana?-Dijo Motoko algo preocupada.

-Muy simple señorita...¿Que le van a pasar a los calconcitos de tu novio cuando el llegue al extasis de su felicidad?

Motoko no pudo evitar temblar de pies a cabeza, comenzo a frotarse nerviosamente sus dedos, agacho su cabeza y timidamente le dijo:

-Si her...Hermana...Si se lo que...!Ay mama!...Le va a pasar a su prenda in...Intima.

-¿Tu amas mucho a Kei? ¿Verdad?

-Este...Si...Mucho hermana

-¿Y vas permitir que el pobrecito termine avergonzado ante ti por el penoso momento que el sufre cuando eyacula?

-Errrr...No...Creo que no hermana- Y entonces sin decir mas Motoko extendio su mano derecha a su hermana la cual sonrio muy triunfante y entonces saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño paquete el cual lo deposito en las manos de su hermanita y le dijo:

-Jovencita te lo vuelvo a repetir: Estos detalles son los que van ha hacer que Kei quede perdidamente enamorado de ti, despues de esto...!Ya veras como esa tal Narusegawa sera un simple recuerdo para el!

-!Oh si!Es...Este...Ti...Tienes razon hermana mayor!...!Yo...Yo debo de ser valiente para hacer feliz a Kei!-Dijo Motoko muy nerviosa pero con el animo por las nubes y buscando desechar el miedo que tenia mientras tomaba con ambas manos el paquete de...Si mis lectores adivinaron...Un pequeño paquete que contenia una tira de condones. Entonces con el corazon a punto de salirse por la boca pregunto y temienso saber la repuesta:

-Y...Y...Se lo tengo que po...po...poner con mi...bo...bo...?

-¿Que!Oh no,no,no jovencita!...Tranquilizate-Dijo la hermosa mujer con voz tranquilzadora mientras abrazaba a Motoko con su brazo derecho mientras se sentaban en la cama y continuo- Vas a ponerselo con tus manos, pero de una manera suave y delicada, de tal forma que vas ha hacer que grite y llore de felicidad ¿Me entendiste?-Le dijo mientras acariciaba la sedosa cabellera de su hermanita

-!Ay mama! ¿Y...Y...Como voy a hacer eso hermana?! Yo...Yo jamas he hecho eso en mi vida y...y ¿Que tal si lo lastimo!Tengo miedo hermana!-Dijo Motoko y dandole una mirada de suplica, ella sonrio y le dijo con un tono tranquilo:

-Tranquila jovencita, es muy facil y sencillo !No es nada del otro mundo!-Entonces ella se levanto y fua a una pequeña mesa donde estaba una bandeja con fruta entonces tomo un racimo de platanos (Banana en otros paises) y le dijo a su hermanita:

-Mira hermanita estos hermosos platanos me los regalo la linda Sue !Caray como adora los platanos esa niña!-Dijo muy divertida y entonces arranco un platano del racimo y tomandolo con las yemas de sus dedos indice le dijo a Motoko:

-Ahora jovencita, quiero que hagas volar tu imaginacion y pienses que este platano es...!Ji,ji,ji!, El "amiguito" de Kei en su..."Maxima expresion"-Dijo con una picara sonrisa. Motoko solo se quedo viendo el platano y se dijo a si misma:

-Ay Dios Mio...Dame fuerzas para soportar esto.

VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUES DE UNA PLATICA SOBRE EL MIEMBRO MASCULINO

-Y bien jovencita ¿Alguna duda?-Dijo la bella mujer a su hermanita la cual estaba sentada en su cama con un platano en sus manos el cual estaba cubierto con un condon.

-Mmmmm...No hermana mayor creo...Que no-Dijo ella mientras miraba fijamente a la fruta que habia cubierto con la delgada tela de plastico.

-Bueno jovencita de todas maneras antes de tu cita con tu novio te voy a dar una ultima "Asesoria" ¿Si?

-Errr...Si hermana mayor como tu digas.

-Bueno ahora ve al cuarto de tu novio, pidele una disculpa por lo de ayer y dile que para enmendar tu error quieres una cita romantica ya sabes donde-Finalizo con su picara sonrisa. Motoko solo dio un enorme suspiro, se levanto de su cama y dijo:

-Si hermana mayor y...Este gracias por compartir tu sabiduria conmigo- Y termino dandole una profunda reverencia a su hermana mayor.

-Bien jovencita pues ahora ve con tu principe azul y evita que caiga en manos de esa pelirroja.

-Si hermana-Dijo muy segura de si misma, tomo su katana y salio de su habitacion, pero entonces- !Un momento jovencita!-Dijo Tsuroko Motoko se detuvo y dijo:

-¿Si hermana?

-Bueno, no se, pero pienso que no seria una muy buena idea que llegaras a la habitacion de kei con lo que...llevas en tu mano izquierda-Le dijo apuntado con su dedo indice la mano de su hermana. Motoko no entendio lo que ella le dijo pero al ver lo que llevaba en su mano-!!AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!- La pobre kendoista pego un soberano susto del miedo al comprender que lo llevaba era...!El platano cubierto con el condon!! El susto fue tan grande que solto la fruta y salio volando por los aires pero antes de caer la hermosa guerrera atrapo el platano en el aire y le dijo:

-Asi esta mejor hermanita, creo que es mas prudente que te presentes con tu novio con tu katana y no con esto !Ja,ja,ja!-Termino riendose, Motoko solo se puso color tomate y timidamente le dijo:

-Este...Me voy con mi novio hermana...Adios-Y sin decir mas se marcho muy avergonzada, mientras su hermana solo la siguio muy divertida con la mirada y entonces le quito el condon al platano y comenzo a comerselo tranquilamente mientras caminaba rumbo a los dominios de la criatura mas tierna y angelical de Hinata.

Continuara...

Saludos a todos y una muy feliz navidad a todos ustedes.

Su amigo(a) Solaris 3000


	35. La Disculpa y la furia

La Disculpa de Motoko y la Furia de Shinubu.

6:45 AM Un joven se levantaba de su cama y lo primero que hacia era esconder en una pequeña caja la prenda mas intima que una mujer podia usar, esa prenda representaba para el uno de los momentos mas importantes en su vida y por ningun motivo deseaba que cierta niña de aspecto hindu la encontrara !Eso podria ser el termino de su felicidad!Y mas aun si su "Dulce y tierna" noviecita se enterara! El pensar eso lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, luego coloco la caja debajo de un hoyo que tenia debajo de su cama y lo cubrio con una pequeño ladrillo, despues coloco encima una caja con revistas y mangas de distintos generos, inclusive puso unas revistas hentai para distraer de su busqueda a la demente niña.

_-Bueno, espero que si Sue ve las revistas hentai se de por satisfecha. !Prefiero que les muestre las revistas a las chicas y no a mi mas valioso tesoro!_- Penso el joven entonces -TOC,TOC- Unos toquidos en su puerta lo sacaron de su concentracion y al abrir vio el motivo de su mayor felicidad.

-Buenos dias amado mio yo...-Dijo ella con algo inseguridad y entonces imediatamente le hizo una profunda reverencia a su novio y le dijo:

-!Este...Kei yo...Per...Perdoname por la estupida actitud mia de ayer!Perdoname por favor!

Kei se sorprendio por la reaccion de Motoko y le dijo:

-No Motoko-chan no digas eso yo...

-!Fui una estupida yo...MMMMMMMMHHHH!!!-Dijo Motoko interrumpiendolo pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que unos labios se fusionaron a los suyos y comenzaron a ser absorbidos con una ardiente pasion, despues un fuerte y amoroso abrazo en su cuerpo la dejaron indefensa ante su captor y con un enorme emocion y felicidad en su antes frio y seco corazon la motivaron a corresponder a la ardiente caricia, y asi, despues de una muy larga muestra de afecto y amor de Kei hacia ella lacaricia termino, lentamente el separo sus labios de ella y le dijo dandole una mirada llena de amor:

-Mi señora, por favor...Tu no tienes por que disculparte, yo se perfectamente que si me pegas es por que me amas y tu no sabes lo feliz que soy por eso-Le dijo acariciando el sedoso rostro de su novia.

-!Pe...Pero yo!-Dijo ella aun nerviosa

-Shhhhh...Shhhhh...-Le dijo Kei al momento que ponia su dedo indice en los temblorosos navios de su novia y continuo-¿Sabes algo? Estos golpes no son nada comparados con los que me daba la_ anterior Srta. Aoyoma_, tal vez te parezca ridiculo lo que te voy a decir pero...En cada golpe que recibo, siento que ellos llevan una pequeña dosis de amor hacia mi y eso...y eso, en lugar de causarme dolor, me...Produce mucha felicidad.-Finalizo dandole una amorosa sonrisa.

Y ese comentario surtio el efecto que el buscaba e Motoko, ella finalmente esbozo una timida sonrisa y le dijo, mientras una solitaria lagrima de felicidad escapaba de uno de sus ojos:

-Gracias Kei...Gracias por comprender mi estupido caracter...Gracias por aceptarme en tu corazon a pesar de mi forma de ser...Gracias por...Ser como eres

-No te cambiaria por nadie mas Motoko, por nadie mas-Le dijo y coemzo a acercar sus labios hacia ella y Motoko al ver esto cerro sus ojos y le ofrecio sus hermosos labios y recibiendo la caricia que tanto anhelaba.

-!Mmmmmhhhhhh!-Fue el sonido que se escucho por un muy buen rato cuando de repente...!CLICK!CLICK!CLICK!-El sondio de una camara fotografica los saco abrudtamente de su mundo de color de rosa, ellos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y voltearon lentamente para ver a...

-Maldita sea Kitsune el sonido de tu camara rompio este hermoso momento-Le dijo una linda niña de tez morena y de escasos quince años la cual sostenia una camara de video Sony Handycam. (!Ah! Y se me olvidaba decirles que su pequeña frente tenia un enorme chichon producto del "Sartenazo" que cierta criatura tierna y angelical le propino en la noche pasada)

-!Oh Sue!Bueno que le vamos a hacer! Pero es que era una muy pero muy hermosa escena de amor que tenia que conservarla para la prosperidad, tu sabes, dentro de unos años cuando ellos vean esta foto !Se van a morir de felicidad!-Le dijo con una gran sonrisa una mujer de aproximadamente veinte años la cual la madre naturaleza la habia dotado con un pecho muy respetable y el short que usaba dejaba ver unas hermosas y perfectas piernas.

-!AAAARGGHHHHHH!!!!-Fue el grito de frustacion y coraje que se escucho en la habitacion por parte de nuestra kendoista favorita. Y les dijo...Mas bien les grito:

-!PAR DE BRUJAS! ¿DESDE CUANDO NOS HAN ESTADO ESPIANDO?!

-Ambas picaras se quedaron viendo el uno a la otra y el entonces la menor de ellas le dijo dandole su tierna y linda sonrisa:

-!Oh bueno! Eso fue en la parte de..."Oh Kei fui una estupida yo..." Y ya no pudiste continuar porque Kei te dio un ardiente y amoroso beso.

-Si !Que lastima que no pudimos capturar esa escena!-Dijo la mayor chasqueando sus dedos en señal de frustacion.

Y mientras el joven se ponia color tomate al escuchar lo que las mujeres dijeron !Supongo que no es necesario decirles como se puso su novia!

**-!AAARRRGGGHHHH!AHORA SI LAS MATO PAR DE MIRONAS!**-Exploto Motoko y entonces su novio la sujeto con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que sacara su katana y ellla se conviertera en asesina y en ...Infanticida al mismo tiempo.

-!Mo...Motoko chan tranquilizate por favor!No vayas a cometer una locura!-Le suplica su novia el cual hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para detenerla y entonces muy desesperado les grito a Sue Y Kitsune- !Chicas, no voy a poder detenerla mas tiempo!

Al escuchar eso las alarmas internas de ambas personitas se prendieron y sabiendo que su existencia en este planeta peligraba decidieron poner pies en polvorosa.

-!Bueno Motoko ya entendimos la indirecta y creo que aqui sobramos!Nos vemos!-Grito Kitsune mientras tomaba a la linda Sue por sus manitas Y mas rapido que inmediatamente salio huyendo del lugar, mientras que Sue iba volando practicamente por los aires diciendo: -!Nos vemos en el desayuno Motokoooooooooooo!!!

Motoko al verlas huir a la velocidad de la luz supo que era imposible alcanzarlas, asi que busco tranquilizarse y le dijo a su atormentado novio:

-Okey Kei, ya me tranquilize, ya puedes soltarme.

-!Uffffff!! Gracias mi amor...Ya no podia mas- Dijo Kei cayendo de rodillas. Despues de un momento Motoko le ofrecio la mano para ayudar a que se levantara y Kei le dijo:

-MI señora por favor perdonalas...Ya sabes como son ellas.

-!Hump! Pero no me agrada ni tantito que no respeten nuestra intimidad amado mio. !Y mas con esa mocosa de Sue!Es el colmo con ella!Solo falta que un dia nos espie en nuestro lugar "intimo y privado"!-Dijo aun molesta.

-!ATCHISSSS!- Estornudo cierta niña loca que concemos.

-Sa...Salud...Sue...!Uff!...!Uffff!...-Dijo con ciertos problemas la sensual Kitsune la cual estaba de rodillas buscando recuperar el aire que le habia quitado la enorme carrera que pego para salvar su vida.

-Gracias Kistune Mmmm...Espero que no me de gripa Y por cierto...Mejor vamos a desayunar ya antes que esos dos lleguen por que si no...!Capaz que no salimos vivas del comedor!Ja,ja,ja!

-Si...Amiga...Ti...Tienes razon...!Uff!-Dijo una fatigada kitsune

De regreso con nuestros tortolitos favoritos Kei al ver lo furiosa que estaba su novia solo le sonrio y le dio un amoroso beso en la frente y le dijo:

-¿Nos vamos? Nuestro entrenamiento matinal nos espera.

-!Oh! Tienes toda la razon !Vamonos!-Dijo ella recordando sus ejercicios Y asi tomados de las manos salian del cuarto cuando Motoko se detuvo y le dijo dandole una mirada seria a Kei:

-Un momento amado mio.

-¿Si?-Dijo Kei algo extrañado por la actitud de su novia.

-Mira mi señor yo este...Quisiera que me aclararas algo con respecto a ustedes los hombres.-Dijo con algo de duda y rascandose su cabeza.

-¿Siii? Bueno ¿Y que se supone que es princesita?-Dijo Kei cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

-Buenoooooo...Pues veras-Dijo ella aun dudando y mirando al suelo-finalmenete dio un enorme suspiro y dijo:

-Kei...A lo largo de todo este tiempo que hemos estado junto he comenzado a ver a los hombres desde otro punto de vista...Ya no como los pervertidos y degenerados que son...Algunos, pero ...Kei...Ha ustedes los hombres lo que mas le excita de una mujer son sus senos y sus...Nalgas ¿Verdad?-Le dijo muy seriamente y claro, cuando su novio escucho semejante pregunta se puso inmediatamente color tomate y muy nerviosamente le dijo:

-Pu...Pu...Pues si mi se...señora...!Pero te...te...juro que yo...!-Pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que su novia lo silencio poniendo su dedo en sus labios y le dio su linda sonrisa lo cual tranquilizo al muchacho.

-Si mi amor lo se, se que tu solo tienes ojos para mi y eso me hace muy feliz pero...No vas a negarme que uds. Los hombres es lo que mas le llama la atencion de una mujer ¿O no? Yo lo he visto en todos los ellos cuando voy por la calle y ven a una hermosa mujer. E inclusive yo es varias ocasiones note que no le quitabas la vista de encima a los senos de cierta jovencita de Okinawa ¿Verdad? ( Nota del autor-Obviamente refiriendose a Mitsumi, la cual muy pronto hara su aparicion en esta historia)

-Bueno...Pues si mi amor pero...¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-!Pues precisamente a eso mi señor! Si a uds. Los hombres les gustas esas partes nuestros cuerpos ¿Me puedes explicar por que demonios se les alborota la hormana cuando ven a una... niña?

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!!!-Grito Kei muerto de miedo en inmediatamente se arrodillo y abrazo a Motoko por la cintura y le dijo al borde de un colapso nervioso:

-!No mi señora te juro que yo jamas!Ni a Sue ni a Shinobu! ...!Mucho menos a Sarita!...!Yo...Yo...TE LO JURO POR MI MADRE!

Fue ahora Motoko la que se espanto e inmediatmente al ver el estado en que se puso su novio se arrodillo y le dio un ardiente beso en su boca y buscando que Kei se tranquilzara. El al recibir semejante caricia por parte de Motoko sintio un profundo alivio al comprender que ella no estaba pensando mal de el y ya mas tranquilo disfruto la caricia de su amada. El beso termino y ella le dijo:

-Kei perdoname por la forma en como te hice esa pregunta...Nunca quise insuniarte que tu, bueno...Tuvieras esos pecaminosos pensamientos acerca de Shinobu, sara o Sue-Finalizo acariciando el rostro de su amado.

-!Ufff!...Gra...Gacias por decirme eso Mo-chan...Te juro que yo jamas e tenido un deseo pervertido o degenerado hacia ellas pero entonces...¿Por que me preguntaste eso?

-Bueno yo se que tu no, pero tus amigos o todos los adolecentes de tu edad, de esos si estoy seguro...Vamos kei, tu no puedes negar eso, yo misma lo he visto, Y en especial con ellas. Cuando ellas pasan por mi colegio cuando las clases terminan todos los muchachos se las quedan viendo con cara de idiotas ellos...!Practicamente las desnudan con la mirada! Inclusive hace mucho tiempo antes que llegaras a Hinata la tierna Shinobu un dia me conto que al pasar por mi escuela uno de los alumnos se acerco a ella, le dio una nalgada y le susurro al oido: "Mamacita lo que daria por tenerte en mi cama y hacerte mujer"

Kei por supuesto se molesto mucho y le dijo:

-¿Que? ¿Quien fue el...?-Pero Motoko lo interrumpio diciendole:

-Tranquilo mi señor, eso como te dije fue hace muchisimo tiempo y supongo que no es necesario decirte que cuando Shinobu me conto eso yo...Bueno al otro dia le tumbe los dientes y le fracture el brazo al idiota que le dijo eso.

-!Oh!-Fue lo unico que pudo decir cuando su novia le dijo eso y ella le dijo:

-Es por eso que Shinobu siempre ha sido un poco timida con los hombres y no se les acerca mucho Mmmmm...Salvo cierto Casero que conozco el cual cuando ella lo ve, unos curiosos corazones rosas le aparecen en sus ojitos-Finalizo dandole una sarcastica sonrisa y haciendo que sus novio se pusiera color tomate.

-¿Ves Kei? Esa es una de las razones por las que siempre he odiado a los hombres y los consideros unos perfectos degenerados y pervertidos...Salvo sus exepciones, claro esta-Dijo ella al momento que acariciaba el cabello de su novio y el muy feliz sonrio de oreja a reja y dijo:

-Oh...Este gracias amada mia y...Creeme que jamas voy a defraudarte por la confianza que me has dado.

-Lo se Kei, pero ahora...¿Podrias explicarme que demonios piensan ustedes...Errrrrr...Quiero decir ellos cuando ven con lujuria a una niña?

Kei cerro los ojos y dio un enorme suspiro y le dijo:

-Si Motoko, si se perfectamente lo que pasa por sus mentes, al igual que ellos yo soy un hombre y escuchame por favor lo que te voy a decir. No voy a mentirte por que jamas te voy a ocultar nada, a mi, al igual que a ellos, alguna vez en el pasado no pude evitar tener esos pensamientos raros y desviados al ver a una jovencita y te juro por Dios que inmediatamente deseche esos pensamientos y jamas en mi vida he vuelto a ver a una de ellas con ese tipo de ideas locas...Creeme Motoko, es la naturaleza que tenemos los hombres, mas sin embargo, hay quienes se envician con esos pensamientos y otros que sabemos evitarlos y rechazarlos ¿Me comprendes?

-Absolutamente amado mio.-Dijo ella con una mirada muy seria y Kei continuo hablando:

-Ademas, creeme que existen muchos factores que provocan que nosotros pensemos esas cosas !Estos factores podrian hacer pecar hasta el mas santo de los hombres te lo juro!

-!Oh! Y...¿Cuales son esos factores amado mio?-Dijo ella ahora si con la duda comiendole el cerebro

-Bueno pues veras para empezar esta ese lindo e inocente uniforme escolar de marinerito que usan ustedes.

-¿Nuestro uniforme escolar? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-Dijo cruzandose de brazos, obviamente dudando lo que le dijo Kei.

Su novio solo le dio una sarcastica sonrisa y le dijo:

-Muy simple mi amor, para nosotros...Esteeee...Para ellos, el uniforme de marinerito es el fetiche por excelencia y bueno...Nos, este...Les da la creencia de que representa a la perfeccion la inocencia e ingenuidad de las preadolescentes y si a eso les agregas sus chalecos y moños muy coloridos...Bueno...Tu me comprenddes ¿Verdad?-Dijo algo avergonzado. Motoko solo le dio una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Y entonces, la tierna, angelical y dulce Shinobu es...El prototipo perfecto de todos esos factores ¿Verdad?

-Pues...Si-Dijo timidamente y agachando su cabeza algo avergonzado. Motoko solo lo abrazo por la cintura y le dio un amoroso beso en el cuello y le dijo:

-¿Y hay algo mas mi señor?

Ya con mas confianza Kei le dijo:

-Bueno, pues esos trajes despiertan tal atraccion que los editores de revistas pornograficas los emplean para vestir a sus modelos.

Motoko dejo de abrazar a Kei se cruzo de nuevo de brazos y le dijo muy divertida:

-Si de eso no cabe la menor duda, ya que lo he visto en las revistas pornograficas que cierta niñita de aspecto hindu me ha enseñado y que las ha sacado de...Tu cuarto amado mio.-Y como comprenderan nuestro pobre amigo queria que la tierra se lo tragara y muy avergonzado agacho la cabeza y timidamente le dijo:

-Perdoname Motoko-chan.- Y ella dijo:

-Ademas...Lo que me llamo la atencion es que en las fotos ellas dejan ver de forma inocente su ropa interior y eso es algo que a ustedes...Este... a ellos les alborota la hormana ¿Verdad?

-Este...Si princesa...Tienes toda la razon-Dijo aun con timidez nuestro amigo.

-¿Algo mas?-Pregunto con curiosidad Motoko.

Kei se rasco la cabeza y le dijo con algo de duda:

-Pues veras...Mmmmm...No se, pero gran parte de la culpa de esto yo considero que la tiene nuestro... Gobierno.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres Kei?

-Bueno, si te das cuenta el gobierno permite sin pudor alguno la producion de revistas y videos de las famosas "idols" que finalmente son niñas de 9 a 14 años ¿Y puedes decirme en que pais del mundo proliferan los juegos para computadora en donde la trama siempre involucra a colegiales teniendo actos sexuales con adultos!Motoko por Dios es el colmo! Hace poco Shirai y Hanai fueron a Akihabara y me dijeron que el juego hentai que ahorita esta de moda se llama "Cazador diurno" ¿Y sabes de que se trata!Pues ni mas ni menos de un sujeto que "Caza" colegiales que salen del turno vespertino para abusar sexualmente de ellas!-Finalmente Kei cerro los ojos, dio un enorme suspiro y le dijo:

-Mi señora creeme no todos los hombres somos asi, pero honestamente, con tanta perversion y lujuria con la que envuelven a las niñas y que nos bombardean a nosotros con eso yo te repito...¿No crees que hasta el hombre mas santo pueda caer en esa tentacion?

-Motoko por su parte estaba completamente callada e impactada por lo que le dijo Kei. Finalmente que podia contestarle, bajo esos argumentos !Kei tenia toda la razon! Y quizas, solo quizas por un momento llego a sentir cierta lastima por todos los pervertidos y balbucendo le dijo:

-Yo...Este kei...No se que...Decir...Honestamente nunca me habia puesto a pensar desde ese punto de vista que me has platicado.

-Creeme Motoko, no todos los hombres somos asi, pero desafortunadamente en este pais se explota mucho a la niñas de una forma sexual y la tentacion finalmente es muy fuerte y es por eso que yo considero que hay muchos pervertidos.

Ella solo dio un enorme suspiro y le dijo:

-Gracias amado mio por explicarme todo esto...Se que fue muy dificil para ti decirme esto, pero esto solo me hace saber que eres muy sincero conmigo y por esto siento que te amo cada dia mas.-Y entonces lo abrazo por la cintura y le dio un ardiente y amoroso beso como muestra de agradecimiento, kei correspondio con la misma intensidad.

Bueno y ahora dejemos a nuestra pareja favorita disfruttar un rato de su momento romantico y ubiquemonos en los dominios de la omnipotente ama y señora del comedor de Hinata.

Ahi adentro una hermosa mujer disfrutaba el arte culinario de la cocinera, finalmente unas pequeñas y delicadas manitas le ofrecieron una taza de aromatico Té y al terminar de saborear la bebida la comensal dijo:

-Querida Shinobu, como siempre es un honor y un privilegio disfrutar de tus alimentos...No conozco mejor cocinera que tu.

Como supondran mis pacientes lectores al escuchar eso la tierna criatura se puso color tomate y con el corazon hinchado de felicidad le dijo muy nerviosa, al tiempo que le hacia innumerables y profundas reverencias a la hermosa mujer.

-!Oh!Mu...Muchas gra...Gracias Sra. Tsu...Sra. Tsuroko!Sus pa...Sus palabras son mi mejor satisfaccion!Gra...Gracias!

Ella vei con diversion a la linda criatura y finalmente le dio su hermosa sonrisa la cual derritio el dulce corazon de la niña cuando:

-!Uff!Ufff!...!Bu...Buenos dias...!Ay mama!.-Dijo una fatigada Kitusne la cual respiraba con mucho esfuerzo y tenia media lengua de fuera.

-!Siiiiiii!Buenos dias a todas!-Dijo una energetica jovencita de aspecto hindu mientras levantaba su manita derecha, sin embargo al verla entrar la angelical sonrisa de Shinobu cambio completamente poniendo una cara de pocos amigos e inmediatmente se acerco a niña y el dijo muy molesta al tiempo que ponia el dedo indice de su mano derecha en la frente de su amiga ( Y supongo que no es necesario recordales lo que Sue tenia en su pequeña fente )

-!Un momento Srta. Misteriosa!Tu y yo tenemos de que hablar!

-!Ayyyyyyyy mi Chichoon!-Gimio de dolor Sue al momento que se arrodillaba y se cubria con sus manitas la "Caricia" que la angelical criatura le habia dejado.

-!Huumpp!Te lo mereces por haber invadido la privacidad de mi amado...ERRRRR QUIERO DECIR DE MI SEMPAI!! ¿TE QUEDO CLARO MOCOSA HINDU?!!!-Le grito muy furiosa y como por arte de magia saco de la nada su arma mas poderosa: El misterioso y poderoso sarten negro, a tal grado que al ver la forma en como Shinobu hizo aparecer su "arma" la poderosa guerrera se sorprendio muchisimo e inmediatamente un recuerdo llego a su mente.

FLASHBACK HACE APROXIDAMENTE UN AÑO:

En el Dojo supremo de la familia Aoyoma en la ciudad de Kyoto, Tsuroko tenia una platica con una de sus alumnas:

-Sayuki en verdad es posible eso?-Dijo con gran incredulidad la bella mujer

-Si mi maestra, es verdad lo que le digo, ya que yo lo vi con mis propios ojos: En el Distrito de Nerima existe una jovencita cuyo apellido es Mmmm...!Ah si ya me acorde! EsTendo...Si Akane Tendo.

-!Oh los Tendo! Si los recuerdo ya que mi madre fue muy amiga de la esposa del Sr. Tendo, recuerdo que ella sufrio mucho cuando la Sra. Tendo murio...Eran muy buenas amigas-Dijo con algo de tristeza la Samurai.

-Bueno pues al parecer la menor de sus tres hijas practica las artes marciales y cuando ella se pone muy pero muy furiosa ella crea de la nada un enorme martillo que tiene una leyenda que dice "Una Tonelada" y sin misericordia alguna castiga al pobre idiota que la ha molestado u ofendido y que por lo regular es su ...!Ji,ji,ji!-Ella no pudo continuar ya que una pequelña risa le dio al recordar quien era el "Pobre idiota"

-¿Si Sayuki? Que te causa tanta gracia-Dijo algo curiosa la bella mujer.

-!Ay perdon mi señora! Pero es que la persona que por lo regular siente la furia de esa misteriosa arma es...!El novio de la Srta Tendo!

La clasica gotita de sudor nipona (MR) aparecio en la nuca de la sensual mujer y algo incredula le dijo:

-Errrr...¿Dijiste su novio? Pues que no se supone que al novio es lo mas ama una mujer?

-Si mi señora, pero en ciscunstancias normales, en el caso de la Srta. Tendo a la pobre le toco por novio a un perfecto patan, egocentrico y presumido y por el hecho de ser un exelente artemarciliasta se siente la octava maravilla del mundo y es que parece que lo unico que tiene en su diminuto cerebro es esta disciplina fuera de eso el pobre diablo es un cero a la izquierda !Como odio a ese tipo de machos chovinistas!-Finalizo muy molesta Sayuki mientras hacia un puño con su mano derecha.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

_-Esto sin duda alguna lo tiene que saber mi madre, quiza ante mis ojos este lindo corderito que es la muestra viviente del amor y la ternura sea en realidad un feroz lobo que pueda ser un digno guerrero de nuestro dojo-_Se dijo a si misma la bella mujer mientras acariciaba su menton y enfocaba su mirada a las dos niñas que argumentaban, entonces la niña de tez morena dijo muerta de miedo al ver lo furiosa que estaba su amiga:

-Es...Este si Shinobu bonita, lo que tu...Este digas !Je, je ,je!- Finalizo Sue, muerta de miedo al ver la todapoderosa arma de la suprema cocinera e inmediatamente se refugio detras de Kitsune.

-Ya, ya por favor Shinobu ¿Que no te das cuenta que lastimaste mucho a la pobrecita Sue?-Dijo la sexy Fox tratando de tranquilizar a la angelical criatura, la cual hizo una mueca de fastidio y le dijo a Sue con un tono de molestia:

-¿Que demonios hacias dentro de la habitacion de mi sempai?

-Ummmm...Bueno, pues veras...Este, yo...Bueno-Dijo Sue muy insegura y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos

-¿Siiiiiiiii?-Dijo con un tono de impaciencia la ama y señora de la cocina.

-Bu...Bueno, pues re...resulta que como no podia dormir, pense que si me me acostaba con Kei, este si podria dormir y...y ademas ya una vez lo hice y no hubo ningun problema ¿recuerdas?-Finalizo con una simpatica sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no le cayo nada en gracia a la tierna Shinubu y ella le contesto:

-Si, si me acuerdo, pero en esa ocasion Naru sempai estaba con ustedes y ella durmio enmedio de los dos ¿O me equivoco?

Fue entonces que la hermosa guerrera decidio intervenir y le dijo a Shinubu:

-Por favor Shinobu, Sue no intento hacer nada con malicia tu sabes cuanto quiere y estima a Kei.

-Mmmmm...Bueno si ud. Lo dice Sra, Suroko e indiatamente su furia desparecio por completo al contemplar la hermosa sonrisa que la guerrera le daba, era obvio suponer la enorme influencia que tenia ella sobre la tierna niña. Entonces ya mas tranquila la niña hindu se acerco a Shinobu y le dijo:

-Si Shinobu la Sra. Tsuroko tiene razon- Y entonces la bella mujer le dijo a Sue:

-Y con respecto a ti Sue, debes de comprender que no es correcto que una señortita honorable y decente de escasos quince años como tu pueda andar dentro de las habitaciones de un joven soltero ¿Comprendes?

-Mmmmm...Si señora Tsuroko entiendo-Pero Sue penso muy molesta-_ !Si claro como no!...Como usted ya se acosto e hizo el amor con mi Keitaro le es facil dar consejos...!En fin!_

-!Valora los sabios consejos de la Sra. Tsuroko mocosa Hindu!-Le dijo en un tono molesto Shinobu mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho. Sue entonces hizo una mueca de disgusto y entonces abrazo a Shinobu con su brazo derecho y le susurro al oido:

-Si Shinobu, tienes toda la razon pero...¿A poco a ti no te gustaria dormir abrazadita con Kei? ¿Mmmmmmm?

-Errrr...Si claro, esa es mi mayor ilusion-Dijo Shinubu timidamente y jugando muy nerviosa con sus dedos...Cuando de pronto- ...!AAAAARRGGHHHHH!!!!!!- !Ella grito de frustacion y verguenza cuando comprendio lo que le habia dicho a su loca amiga! Y como comprenderan la furia llego inmediatamente a todo su ser y la misteriosa "arma" aparecio de la nada en su manita derecha y con su rostro sonrojado a la quinta potencia, pero destellando un aura asesina le grito a Sue:

**-!MALDITA ESCUINCLA DEMENTE AHORA SI ERES UN CADAVER!**

Y entonces como sabran nuestra cientifica loca favorita se puso palida como la cera al ver al monstruo que tenia enfrente y se grito a si misma:

-!Pies para que os quiero!Ay mama!-Y mas rapido que inmediatamente salio huyendo del lugar para conservar la vida y rogando a Dios por que su amiga no la alcanzara.

**-!DETENTE PSICOPATA HINDU!CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA TE VOY A FREIR EN ACEITE!**- Y entonces:

-!ZOCK!AYYY!PUMM!AYYY!CRASH!TOCK!! -!ME DUELE AYYY!!-La linda cabecita de la niña genio comezo a emitir fuertes sonidos debido a la que la misteriosa arma de Shinubu se estrellaba con ella.

Mientras en el comedor las dos mujeres que se encontraban ahi, solo pudieron seguir con la mirada a las dos niñas y finalmente emitieron al mismo tiempo un suspiro de resignacion. Entonces la "sexy fox" dijo:

-Pobre Sue, eso se saca por abrir de mas la boca, pero...Finalmente no la culpo, tal vez usted no lo sepa, pero todas amamos a Keitaro a nuestra manera.

-!Oh en serio?-Dijo la guerrara fingiendo interes.

-Si vera, Kei es de esas personas que tiene un "No se que" que nos hace sentir atraidas hacia el.

-Es sin lugar a dudas la nobleza y bondad que tiene en su corazon y que lo expresa cuando uds. Estan con el.- Dijo la sensual mujer cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. Kitsune sonrio de oreja a oreja y le dijo al momento que chasqueaba sus dedos:

-!Tiene toda la razon del mundo Sra. Tsuroko! Ahora lo entiendo !Ja, ja! Inclusive, si llego a conquistar un corazon frio y seco como el de Motoko y Naru !Con mucho mayor razon son el sueño romantico de esas niñas!Opssss!Per...Perdon! No quise ofender a su hermanita !Je,je,je!-Finalizo riendo algo nerviosa y rascandose la nuca al comprender lo que habia dicho de Motoko, por su parte la guerrera solo le dio su hermosa sonrisa y le dijo:

-Para nada Srta. Kitsune ya lo que dijo fue la total verdad y espero que la torpe de mi hermana valore al muchacho que la acepto en su corazon.

Kitsune solo dio un enorme suspiro y le dijo.- No voy a mentirle al decirle que envidio a su hermanita, honestamente todas las chicas cuando supimos que Kei rompio con Naru un a ligera esperanza surgio en nuestros corazones pero ya ve...La persona que menos pensamos que se interesara en Kei fue quien se quedo con el !Ja,ja,ja!

-Si tiene toda la razon...Aun a mi me cuesta trabajo creer que mi hermanita tiene novio y mas tratadonse de Keitaro.

-Honestamente Sra. Tsuroko si usted no estuviera casada y viviera aqui estoy casi segura que tambien se habria enamorado de Keitaro-Dijo Kitsune y como comprenderan un ligero rubor aparecio en las mejillas de la bella mujer y tuvo que tapar con una mano la enorme sonrisa de felicidad que se formo en su boca al comprender cuanta razon tenia Kitsune en sus palabras y penso: _!Ay Srta. Kitsune! Si supiera que cuando conoci a Kei solo necesite un par de horas para enamorarme profundamente de el _

Al ver el pequeño bochorno en el rostro de la samurai Kitsu le dijo:

-Este...Solo era una broma Sra.Tsuroko...Todas sabemos cuanto ama usted a su esposo.

Y entonces la mujer ahora oculto la mueca de disgusto que hizo cuando tuvo que recordar a su esposo penso: _Ahora que me acuerdo de esa basura, me pregunto si mi madre ya lo habra castigado por lo que me hizo...!En fin!_- Finalmente se levanto y le dijo a Kitsune:

-Srta. Kitsune, me disculpa por favor pero quisiera ir a detener a la linda Shinobu antes de que vaya a cometer una locura de la cual despues se arrepienta toda su vida.-Y entonces penso-_ Y de paso quiero ver de nuevo esa misteriosa arma de esa niña._

-!Oh si por favor! Salve a Sue-Dijo Kitsune algo angustiada al estar viendo por la ventana como Shinubu "Sarteneaba" a su pobre amiga.

-No me tardo !Ah por cierto! Su desayuno esta listo solo calientelo en horno de microhondas-Dijo mientras salia del lugar

-!Gracias!-Dijo ella y se dispuso a desayunar.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del complejo residencial de Hinata, especificamente en el tejado (o terraza): -!POCK!POCK!POCK!

El golpeteo de dos espadas de madera se escuchaba ahi.

-!Y uno y dos!Y uno y dos!Muy bien Keitaro asi se hace!Uno, dos!Uno, dos!Recuerda de no descuidar la separacion de tus piernas al momento de hacer el ataque!-Gritaba con gran entusiasmo Motoko mientras practicaba por primera vez con Keitaro el uso de las espadas de madera (Nota del autor: ¿Se llaman Bouken?)

-!Uf!Uf!Si...Motoko!...!Sientiendo!-Decia Kei algo fatigado pero golpeando con mucho entusiasmo gracias al animo que le estaba dando la dueña de su corazon, es mas, el no podia negarlo pero disfrutaba este ejercicio el cual era una experiencia que desconocia por completo y la facilidad con la que lo hacia eran sin lugar a dudas por los entrenamientos que habia hecho y que hoy rendian frutos y resultados. Motoko por su parte tambien estaba muerta de felicidad al ver los fantasticos avances que su novio estaba teniendo, ella tambien veia con mucho orgullo y satisfaccion que el joven que antes era un timido y flacucho enclenque ahora comenzaba a notar increibles cambios en su cuerpo, gracias al entremiento de las artes marciales y entonces le dijo:

-!Vamos Sr. Urashima un ultimo ataque y sigue moviendo asi las piernas!

-!Si mi maestra!-Dijo Kei con mucho animo.

!POCKK!TOOCC!POOK!-Fue el sonido de las espadas de madera cuando chocaron con mucha fuerza y asi ambos comabtientes se concentraron al maximo en su ejercicio y entonces:

-!BUUUAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!--!Un enorme llanto los saco de su concentracion, ambos suspendieron su combate y Motoko volteo a ver de donde venia el llanto cuando:

-!PUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!!!!!-!AAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!Un pequeño bolido a gran velocidad la impacto y la pobre muchacha junto con su espada de madera salieron practicamente "volando" y "aterrizando" a varios metros del sorprendido Keitaro. El por su parte al ver "volar" a su novia intento ir en su auxilio pero:

!Moto...!UFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!-El no pudo terminar de gritar el nombre de su novia ya que el misterioso bolido termino su loca carrera al estamparse en el estomago de Kei y por ende sacandole el aire al pobre aspirantede Kendoista. Finalmente algo atontado por el golpe Kei abrio los ojos y sintio como era fuertemente abrazado por el misterioso objeto y al bajar la vista solo pudo emitir una mueca de frustacion al ver quien era:

-!BUUAAAHHHHH!KEIIIIII ME DULE MUCHOOOO!!!-Grito de dolor mientras abrazaba a Kei con todas sus fuerzas y hundia su adolorida cabezita en el pecho del muchacho la linda pero demente...

-!KAOLLA SUEEE!MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO! ¿QUE INTENTAS MATARME!Y DEJA DE ABRAZAR A MI NOVIO!!-Grito una muy pero muy furiosa Motoko Aoyoma la cual se levanto con muchos problemas y se acerco a la pareja echando lumbre por los ojos y entonces:

-!Ayyyyyyyy mi orejita!!!!-Grito de dolor la linda niña cuando la kendoista la jalo de su orejita para separarla de Kei.

-!Es...Este mi princesita yo...Creo que la estas lastimando!-Dijo Kei algo inseguro y temoroso al ver a su furiosa novia jalandole su orejita a la llorona niña. Entonces Motoko se lo quedo viendo seriamente y le dijo:

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa amado principe? O ...¿Es que estabas disfrutando el abrazo de esta escuincla?

Como comprenderan nuestro amigo temblo de pies a cabeza al escuchar lo que su "tierna" y "dulce" noviecita le dijo pero entonces el vio algo en la cabeza de Sue lo cual lo espanto y le dijo a Motoko:

-No...No eso mi señora es que...Es que...!Mira los chichones que tiene en su cabeza!

Al escuhcar eso Motoko bajo su mirada y en efecto pudo contemplar los golpes que tenia en su cabezita y entonces la solto de su oreja y al hacerlo la niñita inmediatamente abrazo de nuevo a Kei el cual al ver el dolor de su amiguita la abrazo inconcientemente y le dijo con voz tierna y amorosa al momento que acariciaba con mucho cariño la cabezita de la niña loca:

-Ya,ya Sue...Tranquila...¿Si?...Por el amor de Dios...¿Que te paso?

Al ver esto la novia por supuesto inmediatamente sintio la dolorosa mordedura de los celos pero tuvo que reprimir el deseo de acomodarle un fuerte golpe al craneo de su novio debido a los golpes que tenia Sue sin embargo una Vena encima de su ojo derecho extrañamente se inflamo.

-!Kei...Kei...Me duele mucho!Snif!Snif!-Dijo con un dolor en su voz Sue. Esto finalmente rompio el noble corazon del joven y sin pensarlo le dio un amoroso beso a cada chicihon de Sue. Al ver esto la novia solamente estampo la palma de su mano derecha en sus ojos y penso:

_-!Señor por favor dame paciencia para no golpear a este idiota!_

Y claro, la amorosa accion del amor secreto de Sue ( Bueno ni tan secreto) causo efecto en ella e imediatamente dejo de llorar y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su boquita y entonces unos curiosos corazones rojos comenzaron a brotar de su cabezita y bueno, supongo que no es necesario que la novia le dio a Sue una mirada de pocos amigos mientras un raro vapor comenzaba a salir de su cabeza.

-Mmmmmmmm!...Gracias por los besitos Kei ya me siento mejor...!Mucho mejor diria!-Le dijo dandole una angelical sonrisa (Pero sin soltarlo) y despues le dijo algo insegura:

-Kei...Errrrr...Yo este...-

-¿Si Sue-chan?-Le dijo mientras acariciaba la cabezita de su amiga a la cual ahora le salieron unos corazonzitos rojos en sus lindos ojitos

-¿Me das otro besito para quitarme todo el dolor?-Le dijo con una mirada suplicante

-Errrr...Si Sue...Supongo que si-Dijo Kei algo inseguro y Sue le dijo:

-Pero aqui- Y entonces la niña levanto sus labios y como sabran...!Nuestro pobre amigo sintio un enorme escalofrio en todo su cuerpo! Y con respecto a la novia...Supongo que no es necesrio decirles como se puso:

-!AARRRRGHHHHHH!!!!!!-Grito de furia y coraje ya que eso habia colmado su paciencia y muy furiosa le grito a su novio :

-!SUFICIENTE ROMEO DE NIÑAS!ESTA MOCOSA YA SE SIENTE MEJOR!!!

-!AYYYYYY MI OREJA ME DUELLEEEEE!!!!-Grito Kei de dolor mientras su "Angelical y tierna" novia lo separaba de la niña hindu jalandole su oreja ( E importandole mu poco el dolor que le infringia a su asustado novio)

-!Motoko por favor ya dejalo que lo estas lastimando!Ya se te olvido lo que te dijo la Sra. Tsuroko respecto a tus celos con Kei?!-Le dijo Sue mientras con su manita le jalaba el brazo a Motoko. Al escuchar eso la muchacha se puso color tomate al recordar la platica que tuvo con su hermana mayor !Y ademas de lo que le pasaria a ella si ella descubriera que otra vez estaba lastimando a Kei!. Asi que inmediatamente solto a su novio el cual cayo de rodillas mientras que con ambas manos se sujetaba su adolorida oreja para mitigar su dolor. Y entonces el penso:

-_!Ay Madre Mia! Supongo que estas son las desventajas de tener una novia super celosa!_

Mientras tanto Motoko apenada y avergonzada le dijo a Sue:

-Errrr...Si Sue, tienes toda la ra...-!¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!-Grito Motoko al comprender lo que le habia dicho la niña hindu y que se suponia era un secreto entre las hermanas Aoyoma.

-!¿COMO SUPISTE LO QUE ME DIJO MI HERMANA ESCUINCLA DEL DEMONIO?!!!!!-Le grito practicamente en su carita y haciendo que su pelo se estirara por completo debido al enorme grito que le pego.

-!Upsssss!!!-Dijo Sue mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos al comprender lo que dijo

-¿Y bien?-Dijo la kendoista poniendo su furioso rostro a centimetros del rostro de nuestra niña hindu favorita, la cual por supuesto ya estaba sudando de los nervios y con mucha dificultad le dijo:

-Pues...Veras...Este...¿Como decirtelo?...Yo...!Ja,ja,ja!...Lo que paso fue que...!Ja,ja,ja!-Termino riendose nerviosamente y rascandose la nuca, lo cual no le causo ninguna gracia a Motoko y poniendose mas furiosa le dijo:

-Tienes exactamente 5 segundos para decirme lo que sabes o si no...Te voy a sacar la verdad a nalgadas ¿Me entendiste?

-Este...Errrrrr...Mi prin...pirncesita, Mmmmmm...Creo que la estas asustando un poco.- Dijo Kei algo inseguro al momento de acercarse a la pareja.

-!!SILENCIO INSECT...ERRR...!Qui...Quiero decir amado mio!...!So...Solo quiero que Sue me aclare una duda? ¿Siiiiii?-Le dijo dandole una linda sonrisa, Kei por su parte pensando que el dolor podria regresar a su oreja o a su craneo opto mejor por quedarse callado y le correspondio con una timida sonrisa, entonces Motoko regreso a su asunto con su asustada presa y le dijo en un tono mas dulce:

-A ver mi linda Sue ¿En donde nos que...!Ughhh!-Ella no pudo terminar de habalr ya que de pronto una poderosa aura llena de odio y rencor inundo todo su ser, Kei a pesar de que sus sentidos aun eran muy debiles para sentir el aura de una persona la sintio tambien al grado que ambos jovenes temblaron de pies a cabeza, entonces lentamente voltearon sus cabezas para ubicara la fuente de tan poderosisima y...maligna aura y entonces...-!KLING!!- Sus mandibulas inferiores golpearon el suelo al ver quien era.

-!AHA!YA TE ENCONTRE MALDITA DEMENTE HINDU!!VEN ACA Y AFRONTA TU CASTIGO!!!-Dijo con una potente voz la que se supone es la criatrua mas dulce y tierna del universo de Love Hina y llevando en su manita derecha su todapodersa y omnipotente arma misteriosa, el enigmatico y misterioso sarten negro.

-!Ay mama!Aun quiero saber lo que es ser amada!Pies saquenme de aqui!-Dijo muerta de miedo Sue y - !!ZUMMMMM!!- A la velocidad de la luz la cientifica loca dejo el lugar dejando atras una estela de polvo.

-!VEN ACA MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO TE VOY A...!Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!-Ella no pudo continuar hablando ya que sintio unas manos que se depositaron en sus hombros y que inundaron todo su ser con una poderosisima aura de bondad y amor que elimino por completo toda el odio que el cuerpecito de Shinobu albergaba en ese momento. Mientras tanto la dueña del poderoso Ki sonreia al ver ya calmada a la linda niña y suavemente deslizo la palma de su mano derecha sobre el brazo de Shinobu hasta que las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el misterioso utensillo de cocina que Shinoubu usaba como arma. La bella mujer se cimbro por completo cuando toco y palpo el sarten y penso:

-_!Virgen santisima!Es...Es...Tan fuerte como el acero de una katana!...!¿Como puede esta tierna criatura llena de amor y bondad materializar semejante arma?!!! Mmmmmm...Mi madre va estar muy interesada en esto al saber que hay otra persona con la misma habilidad que la Srta. Akane Tendo. _Mientras tanto ante el calido toque de la Samurai Shinobu sintio que se iba derechito al cielo al sentir esa bondadoso Ki en todo su cuerpo, toda su furia y frustacion generada en su infantil cuerpo desaparecio por completo y sin poder evitarlo abrazo el cuerpo de la bella mujer como si buscara evitar que esa maravillosa sensacion desapareciera de su ser. La bella mujer sonrio muy conmovida y correspondio al abrazo mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Shinobu. Mientras, kei y Motoko solo conmtemplaban la escena y se sentian impotentes y pasmados al sentir el poderosisimo Kei de la hermosa mujer y entonces Kei recordo lo que la guerrera le dijo:_-"Mi poder es el solo el diez por ciento del que posee mi madre"_

-_"Ay Dios Mio" ¿Co...Como voy a con...Convencer a semejante mujer que me acepte como el novio de su hija?"-_Dijo algo preocupado nuestro amigo.

Mientras Motoko pensaba:-_"En verdad voy a necesitar mucha, pero mucha practica si algun dia espero por lo menos igualar el poder de mi hermana"_- Y termino lanzando un enorme suspiro de frustacion al comprender cuan tan lejos estaba de alcanzar el poder de su hermana. Y entonces:

-!Snif!Snif!Buahh!Snif!-Un llanto proveniente de la tierna y angelical criatura saco de sus pensamientos a las tres personas.

-Shinobu preciosa tranquila, ya paso todo, el odio que contaminaba tu corazon ha desaparecido ¿No te sientes mejor?-Le dijo con voz amorosa la sensual mujer al tiempo que colmaba de caricas a la niña.

-Si señora !Snif! Tsu...Tsuroko ya...ya me siento mejor...!Snif!-Dijo Shinobu con la voz entrecortada por el llanto que tenia.

-¿Entonces por que lloras preciosa?-Pregunto la bella guerrera. La angelical criatura entonces se puso color tomate y agachando su cabecita por la verguenza timidamente le dijo

-!Ay se...Señora Tsuroko! Es...Es que su calido abrazo me recordo a mu...mucho a mi di...Difunta madre- Y sin poder evitarlo volvio a abrazar a la bella mujer.

NOTA DEL AUTOR(a): Por favor, supongamos que para esta historia la madre de Shinobu ha fallecido...Gracias. Ahora volvamos con la historia.

Al escuchar semejante declarion el noble y bondadoso corazon de la mujer se derritio por completo y sin poder evitarlo corrrespondio el abrazo de la tierna niña y una solitaria lagrima de felicidad salio de uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes entonces levanto la vista al cielo e imploro al Creador y Todopoderoso:

_-Señor, si llegara a tener una hija...¿Seria mucho pedir que ella fuera tan tierna y cariñosa como este angelito tuyo?_

Mientras tanto con nuestros principales protagonistas de esta historia, la conmovedora escena llego al mismisimo corazon de los noviecitos y sin poder evitarlo Motoko abrazo amorosamente a su novio el cual con mucha felicidad correspondio a la caricia de su amada, entonces ella le susurro al oido de Kei.

-Mi señor, ¿Sabes? Yo quiero vivir mucho pero mucho tiempo para poder darte la mi todo el amor que siento por ti y ser tu compañero por muchisimo tiempo.

Kei por su parte se extraño por lo que le dijo su novia y acaricando el bello rostro de ella le dijo:

-Nada me haria mas feliz mi princesita y claro, tu vas a vivir mucho pero muchisimo tiempo pero ¿Por que me lo preguntas?

En ese momento el terror invadio el rostro de nuestyra kendoista favorita y tartamudeando por el miedo le dijo a Kei:

-Bu...Bu...Bueno es que...Es que...Ve...Veras, yo...yo...Este...

-¿Si?-Dijo Kei algo preocupado.

-Bu...Bueno...Es que...Si mi hermana se entera que te volvi a agredir porque Sue te abrazo ella, ella...!Me va a mandar a reunirme con mis difuntos antepasados de un solo golpe!Po...Por favor mi amado no le digas a mi hermana que te volvi a lastimar!-Dijo Motoko completamente muerta de miedo. Kei por su parte tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no caer al suelo al estilo anime(MR) y abrazo a su novia y le dijo con un tono tranqulizador:

-Ya, ya mi señora, no te preocupes tu sabes que yo comprendo que esto lo haces por que me amas y a mi eso me hace el ser mas feliz del mundo y esto por supuesto queda entre nosotros ¿Si?

-Gracias mi amor-Dijo ella mas aliviada y para recompesar a su novio le ofrecio sus hermosos labios el cual el, por supuesto, los acepto muy gustoso.

Mientras de regreso con la guerrera y la tierna niña, ella tal como la habia sospechado noto que el sarten habia desaparecido y entonces le dijo a Shinobu.

-Cariño, despues y con mas calma quiero que tu y y platiquemos, sobre...Ese cierto objeto que generas cuando estas muy enojada ¿Si?

Shinobu se sorprendio muchismo al escuchar lo que la Samurai le dijo y penso:

_-!Ay Dios Mio! Ahora que lo menciona la Sra. Tsuroko es verdad...Cada vez que esa demente de Kaolla me saca de mis casillas antes de que me de cuenta ya tengo en mis manos ese sarten y como lo que mas deseo en es momento es abollarle su maldito craneo no me interesa saber de donde lo saco...Mmmmmmm...Espero que la Sra. Tsuroko con su sabiduria pueda ayudarme._

-Errr...Si Sra. Tsuroko lo que ud. Diga.-Dijo ella muy sumisa y obediente.

-Y prometeme que no le vas a hacer nada a la linda Sue, recuerda que ella te quiere mucho.-Añadio la mujer y en esta ocsasion la linda niña hizo una mueca de disgusto pero muy contra su voluntad le juro que respetaria la vida de su loca amigo pero al final ella penso:_-Respetare la vida de esa loca...Por el momento._

Ambas mujeres se levantaron y la mayor le dijo:

-Bueno ahora ve a tus habitaciones y preparate para ir a la escuela ¿Si?

-Si señora !Ah por cierto! Sus desayunos estan en el horno de microhondas sempais!-Les dijo a la parejita de novios y entonces enfilo a su cuarto. Finalmente la bella mujer se acerco a la pareja y les dijo:

-¿Y bien? ¿Como van los entrenamientos?

Motoko entonces le explico con detalle a su hermana sobre los avances que Kei habia logrado y de los puntos donde deberia de poner mas practica pero el resultado final sorprendio mucho a la sabia mujer.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Kei !Es increible los avances que has logrado en tan poco tiempo!

Un ligero rubor aparecio en las meejillas de kei y le dijo al momento que le hacia una reverencia:

-Todo te lo debo a ti y a Motoko...Gracias.

Entonces la mujer se dirigio ahora a su hermanita y le dijo mientras ponia su mano derecha en el hombro de ella:

-Y en cuanto a ti jovencita tambiente felicito mucho...!Como maestra has hecho un excelente trabajo con tu primer _discipulo_!

-!Oh!Mu...Muchas gracias hermana mayor!Pe...Pero todo esto lo he logrado gracias a tus sabias en...Enseñanzas!-Dijo muerta de felicidad y haciendo varias reverencias a la persona que mas admiraba y respetaba ( Despues de su madre, claro esta )

La bella mujer solo les dio su bella sonrisa y les dijo.- Bueno jovencitos vayan a desayunar.

-Si Tsuroko/ Hermana mayor.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los enamorados y los tres enfilaron al comdor cuando la hermosa mujer vio algo en Kei que le borro su sonrisa por completo y con un tono muy serio de dijo al joven:

-¿Kei?

-¿Eh? ¿Si Tsuroko san?

-¿Que le paso a tu oreja derecha? ¿Por que la tienes lastimada?-Le dijo apuntando con su dedo indice a la roja oreja de nuestro casero favorito.

Como comprenderan la novia del muchacho sintio que el corazon se le paralizaba y temio por su vida, pero entonces Kei le dijo tranquilamente a la Guerrera:

-!Ah! ¿Esto! Fue un error de mi parte! Veras...Cuando estabamos practicando con las espadas Motoko y yo, el llanto de Sue me saco por completo de concentracion y estupidamente baje mi guardia y entonces el bouken de Motoko me golpeo la oreja...Te repito Tsuroko fue un descuido de mi parte.-Finalizo dandole una sonrisa muy seguro de si mismo.

-!Oh vaya!-Dijo la hermosa mujer y la sonrisa volvio a su rostro, tal parecia que la respuesta la habia dejado satisfecha. Motoko al ver esto lanzo un enorme suspiro de alivio y penso:_-!Bien hecho Keitaro!_-Pero entonces Kei chasquo sus dedos y dijo algo alarmado.

-!Oh por Dios!Lo olvide!Chicas me disculpan pero como hoy es fin de mes de seguro ya le llegaron a mi tia los recibos mensuales de la luz y el agua y debo de firmarlos! Las alcanzo despues.-Finalmente le dio un beso en la mejilla a Motoko y se marcho corriendo al negocio de Té de su tia.

-Bueno jovencita, vamos a desayunar y despues te das un buen baño ¿Si?

-Si hermana mayor- Y asi ambas mujeresfilaron hacia los dominios de Shinobu y entonces Tsuroko le dijo a Motoko.

-Hermanita...Mmmhhhh...¿Sabias que el color del ki de una persona delata si esta mienta o dice la verdad?

-¿Que!Pues claro hermana! Ese es un conocimiento fundamental de todo artemarciliasta. Si el aura es verde es que esta diciendo la verdad y si es azul es que miente !Asi de simple y de facil! ¿A que viene esa sencilla pregunta hermana?

La bella mujer sonrio y le dijo a su hermana:

-Bueno...¿Sabes de que color era el aura de kei cuando me dijo lo que le paso a... su oreja?

Motoko al escuchar eso sintio que su cuerpo se enfriaba por completo y se quedo completamente paralizada del terror que habia invadido su cuerpo cuando escucho lo que le dijo su hermana y lentamente volteo a verla y casi se muere al ver que la dulce sonrisa que tenia se habia covertido en una sonrisa sarcastica con tintes homicida

-Errrr...A...A...Que te refieres her...Hermana mayor?-Dijo ella muerta de nervios.

-!Oh bueno! Es que conociendo a Sue cuando llego a ustedes no dudo que haya buscado el abrazo de Keitaro para buscar proteccion y alivio a su dolor y al ver su oreja lastimada y a ti temblando de miedo...No es nada dificil saber que fue lo que paso.-Finalizo dandole una mirada de muy pocos amigos a Motoko.

-Este...Herma...Hermana...No es...lo que tu piensas...Yo...Este...Cu...Cuando Sue abrazo a Kei...!Ay mama!...Yo este...!Ja,ja,ja!...-Dijo Motoko al borde de un ataque de nervios sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Su hermana solo se acerco a ella y le dijo con un tono muy pero muy serio:

-Jovencita, de antemano te aviso que...Esto te va a doler mucho.

-!No...No hermana, no por favor...Yo...Yo!Me tengo que ir a le escuela hermana Adios!!!-Dijo Motoko muerta de miedo y corriendo por su vida, pero...Fue inutil, la bella Tsuroko le dio alcance faacilmente y...-!!!**ZOOOOOOCKKKKKK!!**-Un poderoso golpe en su craneo dejo a nuestra pobre amiga con su rostro estampado en el suelo y con un enorme chichon en su cabeza.

-Veo que de nada sirvio la platica que tuvimos on respecto a tus celos jovencita, si sigues asi y pierdes a Kei, espero que no olvides que te lo adverti.-Y sin decir mas la bella mujer se marcho dejando atras a su pobre hermanita.

-!Ay madre miaaaaa!-Fue todo lo que Motoko pudo decir y finalmente penso:

_-Dios, pero al final mi hermana tiene toda la razon, maldita sea, pero la unica culpable es esa mocosa y loca de Sue...Grrrrrr, Caundo le ponga las manos encima...Demonios ¿Hasta cuando dejara de moverse el suelo!Ayyyyyy! Mi pobre cabecita._

Saludos de su amigo(a) Solaris 3000 y Feliz semana santa.

Se agradecen Reviews. No sean malitos por favor. Comprendo que esten enojados conmigo por no actualizar la historia como deberia de ser pero...Si no trabajo !No podria comer! Espero su compresion. Y otra vez Feliz semana santa en compañia de sus seres queridos.

!Uyyyyyy!!Pero se me olvido algo!!

EPILOGO DEL CAPITULO.

-Una linda niña de tez morena entraba a sus habitaciones con un enorme dolor de cabeza y mientras tomaba sus utiles escolares pensaba:

_-!Ay maldita escuincla!No aguanta una simple broma!Ay mi cabezita como me duele! Mmmmmm...Al rato me pondre de la pomada que use con Motoko._

Y asi la adolorida niña se dispuso a abandonar su cuarto cuando: -!RINGGGG!!- Su telefono celular sono.

_-!Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora quien es?-_Penso la demente escuincla

-¿Bueno?-Dijo Sue de mala gana

-!Ah Dr. Mendez! Buenos dias que se le ofrece? ¿Que!¿ZULEMA QUEEE?! Y...Y tambien Aika?!...!Pe...Pero como!!¿KRISTINA Y ARACELI QUEEEE?!!! O...Okey terminando mis labores escolares voy para alla, si, si lo entiendo...!Por gastos no pare!...Por favor salve a Zulema!!...Si,si...Bueno adios.-Y conmpletamente desconcertada Sue colgo y cayo de rodillas al suelo y penso:

-_Dios Mio...¿En que demonios estaba pensado cuando traje a Kristina y a Araceli?_

Ahora si...!Nos vemos!!


End file.
